Jealousy Makes You Perfect
by Miss Peanutbutters
Summary: Summary: "Akan kuperjelas," kata Hermione, berusaha tenang, menatap Harry dan Draco Malfoy di hadapannya tajam. "Kau, Harry Potter, yang menghabiskan hidup Hogwartsmu mencaci-maki Draco Malfoy, ternyata sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak kelas satu!"
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy makes you perfect

By miss peanutbutters

Hai readers, mohon bimbingannya yaa untuk fic pertama ini :)

Disclaimer: hp bukan punya sayaa

Summary:

"Akan kuperjelas," kata Hermione, berusaha tenang, menatap Harry dan Draco Malfoy di hadapannya tajam. "Kau, Harry Potter, yang menghabiskan hidup Hogwartsmu mencaci-maki Draco Malfoy, ternyata sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak kelas satu?!"

Harry dan Draco ternyata bukan seperti yang orang-orang bayangkan, karena di balik setiap pertengkaran mereka, ada alasannya. Hermione dan Ron baru mengetahuinya setelah 7 tahun mengenal Harry.

Warning: slow burn! FemHarry/Draco!

-DH-

"Akan kuperjelas," kata Hermione Granger, berusaha tenang, menatap Harry dan Draco Malfoy di hadapannya tajam. "Kau, Harry Potter, yang menghabiskan hidup Hogwartsmu mencaci-maki Draco Malfoy, ternyata sudah berpacaran dengannya sejak kelas satu?!"

Suasana ruang tamu Bill dan Fleur Weasley di Shell cottage tak bisa lebih tegang dari itu. Ruang tamu itu kecil, bertembok biru, dengan jendela terbuka menghadap ke pantai. Angin semilir masuk meniup kelambu yang Fleur pasang sebagai gordin. Dua sofa kecil bertengger nyaman di ruangan itu.

Tapi tetap tak bisa mengurangi ketegangan wajah Ron Weasley dan Hermione, yang duduk di sofa di depan Harria Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Pintu ruangan itu tertutup rapat, dan mantra Muffliato telah di luncurkan. Privat.

Draco mendengus, kepalanya bersandar ke bagian belakang sofanya. Wajahnya tirus, lelah. "Berlebihan. Sejak akhir kelas 4 lebih tepatnya. Resminya," katanya ringan, seolah dia dan Harry berpacaran sama sekali bukan masalah.

Harry mendesah. "Ron, Mione, kurasa yang paling penting saat ini adalah kita menanyai Mr Olivander dan Griphook..."

"Tidak Harry," desis Ron, memelototi Draco. "Kau jelaskan semuanya sekarang juga. Ini lebih penting dari Horcrux manapun!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Ron..."

"Kalau kau pikir aku akan diam saja kau dipermainkan oleh pelahap maut..."

"Baik, baik," tukas Harry akhirnya, habis sabar. "Oke, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Tapi akan butuh waktu sangat lama, dan kita dikejar waktu..."

"Benar sekali, jadi sebaiknya segera kau mulai ceritamu kan?" Tandas Hermione, matanya juga menyipit menatap jari Draco yang hampir menyentuh jari Harry di sofa. Mereka tidak bersentuhan sejak duduk di sofa itu, Hermione memperhatikan. Hanya sesekali Malfoy menatap Harry, tapi selain itu, mereka sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sudah lama berpacaran!

Pasti ini hanya lelucon Harry. Kalau sampai ini hanya lelucon, bukan Voldemort yang akan menghabisi Harry, tapi Hermione sendiri yang akan melakukannya!

"Dari mana kau ingin tahu?" Gerutu Harry.

"Sebaiknya kau ceritakan sejak Madam Malkin," kata Draco, nyengir pada Harry, yang wajahnya merona.

"Astaga, oke oke," desahnya. "Hm, kalian tahu kan kalau Hagrid yang menjemputku untuk belanja di Diagon Alley pertama kalinya?"

Ron dan Hermione mengangguk.

Dan Harry memulai ceritanya.

1\. Kelas 1, part 1

Harry memasuki toko baju Madam Malkin dengan tas belanja yang membebaninya. Dia melambai pada Hagrid yang tak bisa masuk toko karena ukurannya yang... tidak biasa. Harry tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri, masih ragu apakah ini semua nyata, saat tatapannya jatuh pada anak laki-laki yang sedang di ukur bajunya.

"Ouch, hati-hati, itu tanganku," ketus anak itu. Rambutnya pirang putih dan dagunya lancip. Anak itu mungkin menyadari tatapan Harry dan mendongak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. Mata anak itu abu-abu, bagus sekali.

"Hei," kata anak itu, nadanya di lambat-lambatkan. "Kelas 1 kan?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Duduklah di situ nak, aku sudah selesai dengan yang ini," kata wanita yang mengukur anak itu ramah. Harry duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Aku Draco," kata anak itu, duduk di kursi di posisinya. "Draco Malfoy, kau pasti pernah mendengar namaku."

Harry sebenernya tak tahu siapa Draco Malfoy ini, tapi karena tak ingin nampak bodoh, dia mengangguk saja. Draco nyengir, puas Harry tahu namanya rupanya.

"Aku Harry," kata Harry kemudian, berharap Draco tak menanyai nama belakangnya.

"Harry? Seperti nama laki-laki saja," Draco tertawa terbahak. "Atau jangan-jangan kau laki-laki? Rambutmu panjang, kukira cewek..."

"Aku cewek," desis Harry, menggertakkan giginya, mulai kesal. "Harria namaku, orang-orang memanggilku Harry."

Draco mendengus. "Yah mungkin karena kau seperti laki-laki, nama Harria terlalu manis..."

Harry cemberut, merasakan wajahnya panas. Sialan cowok itu! Beraninya mengatai Harry laki-laki! Harry memang memakai kaus dan jins kebesaran milik Dudley, dan rambut panjangnya dia kuncir ekor kuda (dengan poni yang menutupi bekas lukanya), tapi dia tahu wajahnya lumayan manis. Setidaknya Edward dari kelas Matematikanya dulu bilang begitu padanya...

"Kalau kau pikir 'Draco' nama yang normal..." Ketus Harry.

Draco berhenti tertawa. "Namaku bagus tahu, dari konstelasi bintang-bintang... Dragon, naga," katanya bangga. Harry mendengus.

"Yeah, yeah, terserahlah," katanya cuek.

Draco cemberut. "Kau menyebalkan," tandasnya.

"Kau yang mulai duluan," ketus Harry balik. Saat itu untungnya madam malkin mendatangi Harry dan mulai mengukurnya. Draco memperhatikannya.

"Kau kelahiran Muggle ya?" Katanya akhirnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Ayah dan ibuku penyihir," katanya singkat, tak ingin menceritakan kisah hidupnya yang tragis pada cowok macam Draco Malfoy.

Draco nyengir lebar. "Bagus," katanya riang. "Dan kau akan masuk asrama mana?"

"Maksudmu?" Kata Harry, meringis saat Madam Malkin menusuk pinggangnya dengan jarum.

"Kau akan masuk asrama mana?" Ulang Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Aku pasti di Slytherin. Turun temurun sejak generasi pertama Malfoy. Kau harus masuk Slytherin juga," katanya final. "Kau bisa jadi anak buahku."

Harry cemberut. Dia berharap apapun yang dimaksud Draco dengan asrama ini, dia jauh-jauh dari cowok itu. Harry membayangkan Draco adalah Dudley versi dunia sihir.

-HD-

Mereka bertemu lagi di kereta.

"Hei, kau tak bilang kalau kau Harry Potter!" Seru Draco saat membuka pintu kompartemennya. Tapi cengirannya hilang saat melihat Ron duduk di depan Harry, kepala keduanya mendekat karena sedang membaca kartu-kartu dari coklat kodok.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Well, tak penting juga..."

Tapi Draco tak mendengarkan, tatapannya masih jatuh ke arah Ron, matanya menyipit tajam. "Jubah kusam, rambut merah, jelek... Kau pasti Weasley."

Wajah Ron merona sampai telinganya. "Kau pasti Malfoy, pucat dan seolah ada kotoran di bawah hidungmu..."

Harry mendengus, Ron nyengir padanya. Draco memelototi Ron.

"Jaga bicaramu, Weasley, kau tak tahu siapa yang berkuasa di sini..."

"Yang jelas bukan kau," tukas Ron, tapi matanya awas menatap kroni-kroni Draco yang siap menibannya dan menjadikannya kripik.

Draco mencibir, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke Harry lagi. "Ayo ikut aku Potter, jangan sampai kau terlihat bersosialisasi dengan macam Weasley..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa aku bisa memutuskan dengan siapa aku ingin bersosialisasi, Malfoy, terima kasih banyak."

Kini Ron yang terbahak. Wajah pucat Draco merona bak kepiting rebus. "Bagaimana rasanya ditolak cewek, Malfoy? Sakitnya seperti sakit gigi ya?" Ledek Ron, memegangi perutnya karena tawanya tak terkendali.

Draco memelototi Harry. "Beraninya kau..."

Harry nyengir. "Apa Malfoy? Mengancam cewek? Apa kau akan memukulku sekarang? Hm?"

Draco cemberut, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi dan berlalu pergi. Harry dan Ron masih tertawa tebahak-bahak.

-DH-

Shell cottage, kelas 7

"Jadi kau marah pada Ron secara berkepanjangan karena cemburu?" Kata Hermione tak percaya. "Kau cemburu pada Ron dan Harry? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Well, aku ingat itu," kata Ron, mau tak mau terbahak. "Tapi kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku saat itu Malfoy? Apakah lebih sakit ditolak cewek atau sakit gigi?"

Harry dan Hermione mendengus. Draco memelototi mereka.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Granger, tapi kalau kau melihat betapa dekatnya kepala mereka, kau juga akan berasumsi kan?" ketusnya.

"Dan aku tidak ditolak, Weasley, Harry hanya jual mahal saat itu. Itu permainannya agar aku terus tertarik padanya..."

Harry terkikik. "Hmm, aku yang 11 tahun sama sekali tak tertarik padamu, Malfoy, biar kuperjelas..."

"Jadi kau menyukai Harry sejak kelas 1?" Kata Hermione, setengah takjub, setengah tak percaya. "Wow."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tertarik pada Harry sejak di Madam Malkin. Aku suka mata hijaunya. Dan hidung kecilnya. Dan mungkin lesung pipinya juga. Dan..."

"Oke, oke stop," kata Harry, wajahnya merona. Draco nyengir padanya.

"Tapi aku masih 11 tahun kan?" Kata Draco lagi. "Tak ada desiran nafsu atau cinta. Hanya sekedar aku ingin berteman dengannya. Itu saja."

"Dan sekarang ada desiran nafsu dan cinta?" Goda Harry, nyengir menatapnya. Draco terkekeh.

"Hm, seperti itulah," katanya. Mereka bertukar pandang dan senyum sekilas, tapi langsung berbalik ke Ron dan Hermione lagi.

Hermione masih memperhatikan bahwa Harry dan Malfoy sama sekali tak mengumbar intimasi mereka. Hanya cengiran kecil, dan saling menggoda...

Hermione merasakan perutnya mulas.

"Lalu? Apa yang membuat kalian bisa dekat? Setelah penolakan Harry?" Tanya Ron heran.

Draco terkekeh. "Setelah itu, aku berusaha menjahili Harry sebisaku. Segala yang dia lakukan entah kenapa membuatku sebal..."

2\. Kelas 1, part 2

"Ayo ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa, Potter," seringai Draco, melemparkan remembrall milik Neville sejauh mungkin. Dia tahu Harry tak pernah menaiki sapu sebelum ini, dan pasti tak akan berani melesat mengambil remembrall itu.

Tapi jelas dia meremehkan Gryffindor. Dengan melesat cepat Harry mengejar remembrall itu, menangkapnya, dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah, di sambut tepuk tangan riuh anak-anak Gryffindor.

"Potter! Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan!"

Seruan itu membuat seluruh anak berdiri kaku. Draco membelalak melihat Profesor McGonagall dengan wajah super merah dan bibir tipis mendatangi Harry yang ketakutan.

"Aku tak pernah melihat... Dalam hidupku..." Dia terbata-bata, rupanya menahan amarah yang membuncah, lalu menarik napas mengendalikan diri. "Ayo ikut aku, Potter!"

Dengan horor Draco melihat Harry berjalan menunduk mengikuti Profesor McGonagall.

Apa yang sudah Draco lakukan? Bagaimana kalau Harry di keluarkan? Siapa yang akan Draco ganggu lagi nanti?

Seharian itu berlalu cepat dengan Draco merasa sangat cemas. Akhirnya, saat makan siang, dia mencari Harry dan menemukan gadis itu berjalan dengan Ron Weasley.

"Potter," panggil Draco. Harry menoleh, matanya menyipit begitu melihat Draco. "Aku mau bicara sebentar."

Harry memutar bola matanya, bersedekap. "Apapun yang mau kau katakan, bisa kau katakan di depan Ron," tandasnya keras kepala.

Ron mendengus. "Paling dia hanya ingin mendengar ceritamu di keluarkan. Ha! Kalau kau mau tahu, Malfoy, Harry tidak di keluarkan, malah dia ditunjuk sebagai Seeker termuda dalam 100 tahun terakhir! "

Draco melongo. "Kau membual!"

Harry nyengir. "Yeah, ini semua berkatmu tentu saja, jadi terimakasih untukmu Malfoy," katanya, lalu dia dan Ron berlalu sambil tertawa-tawa.

Draco hanya bisa cemberut.

Malam itu, Draco menghadap Harry yang kembali dari lapangan Quidditch untuk berlatih dengan Wood.

"Potter," Draco menarik Harry, yang terlonjak kaget, masuk ke kelas kosong, bersedekap. "Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seeker?!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, dan menceritakan soal McGonagall yang ternyata membawanya ke Oliver Wood siang itu, bukan ke kepala sekolah.

Draco mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa? Aturannya anak kelas 1 tak boleh masuk tim tahu!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah yeah, tak perlu iri, Malfoy..."

Draco mendengus. "Iri padamu? No way! Mereka memilihmu karena kau punya itu." Dia mengedik ke bekas lula Harry.

Harry cemberut. "Enak saja. Aku punya kemampuan terbang yang cepat dan tangkapan yang akurat kata Profesor McGonagall!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, yeah, kita lihat hasil pertandingan pertama."

Dan hasil pertandingan dimenangkan oleh Gryffindor, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Draco syok.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu tadi?" Tukas Draco, memojokkan Harry saat keluar dari kamar ganti. "Kau seperti kena kutukan."

Harry mendesah. "Entahlah," desahnya. "Aku terbang baik-baik saja, dan mendadak sapuku seperti kesurupan. Tapi sudahlah," dia nyengir lebar. "Yang penting Gryffindor menang! Yay!"

Draco masih tampak tak yakin, tapi tak memperpanjang lagi dan hanya memutar bola matanya. "Yeah yeah, selamat untukmu..."

"Thanks," Harry tersenyum lebar, matanya berkilau dan lesung pipinya nampak jelas.

Perut Draco mendadak seperti di timpa timah panas, wajahnya merona.

"Well," katanya akhirnya. "Untukmu." Dia menjejalkan sekotak biskuit dengan bungkus mewah. "Dari ibuku. Aku tak suka merk itu. Anggap saja amal dariku."

Harry menatap tak percaya kotak biskuit di tangannya. "Sungguh? Ini bukan racun kan? Aku tak akan mati memakan ini kan?" Tuduhnya curiga.

Draco cemberut. "Tadinya mau kuberikan padamu sebagai pelipur sedih kalau kau kalah... Tapi yah... Tak ada yang menyangka kau bisa menang kan?"

"Thanks atas kepercayaan dirimu padaku," tandas Harry sarkastis, matanya masih menatap biskuit ditangannya. "Boleh kumakan sekarang? Kita bisa makan berdua di stadion..."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. Stadion sudah kosong, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Mereka duduk di baris tengah, dengan jarak 1 kursi di antara mereka.

Harry perlahan-lahan membuka pita biskuit itu, aroma lemon segar tercium, membuat perutnya yang keroncongan berbunyi memalukan. Draco terbahak.

"Kau sungguh seperti cowok tahu," godanya. Harry memelototinya.

Mereka makan biskuit dalam hening, dan sejak itu, entah bagaimana caranya, mereka telah berteman.

-DH-

"Nicholas Flamel?" Ulang Draco.

Saat itu mereka sedang mengerjakan pr berdua di sudut terpencil di perpustakaan.

"Em hm, kami menduga barang yang di sembunyikan adalah miliknya," kata Harry, bertopang dagu. "Tapi kami tak tahu apa itu. Dan aku masih yakin pernah membaca nama itu entah dimana..."

Saat itu salju mulai turun, suasana liburan natal sudah mulai terasa. Harry dan Draco sejak tadi hanya malas-malasan di meja mereka, mengobrol tak jelas arah, sampai Harry teringat soal Flamel.

"Aku masih menganggap bahwa itu bukan urusanmu, Potter," tandas Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalian Gryffindor sungguh tak ada kerjaan ya?"

Harry cemberut. "Tapi Snape mau mencurinya, Draco, dan kita tak tahu apa motifnya..."

Draco mendesah. "Snape guru, Harry, dan dia oke..."

"Dia oke?" Tandas Harry tak percaya. "Apa kau tak melihat sikapnya padaku di kelas ramuan..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Bukan salahnya dia benci orang bodoh kan?"

Harry hanya tergagap. "Apa kau menyebutku bodoh?"

"Aku menyebutmu bodoh seminggu 3 kali Potter, kenapa kaget?"

Harry terdiam. "Benar juga," katanya akhirnya. Draco mendengus.

"Well, aku akan pulang natal ini. Kau akan kembali ke tempat paman dan bibimu?"

Wajah Harry horor. "No way! Selama ada alasan tak pulang ke Privet Drive, aku tak akan pulang!"

Draco mengangguk simpati. "Kau sendirian di menara Gryffindor?" Tanyanya dengan nada ringan, tapi Harry mendengar rasa cemas di sana, dan berusaha tak tersenyum karenanya.

"Tidak, Ron juga akan tinggal..."

"Weasley juga akan tinggal? Itukah yang membuatmu tak ingin pulang? Bersama Weasley lebih lama lagi?" Nada suara Draco sedingin es.

Harry melongo. "Apa? Tentu tidak, aku kan sudah bilang padamu kalau aku benci keluargaku..."

Tapi Draco seperti mendadak tuli. Dia membereskan buku-bukunya cepat.

"Mau kemana kau? Pr nya belum selesai..."

"Kerjakan saja dengan Weasley tercintamu itu," ketus Draco, dan menghentak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Harry hanya bisa melongo syok, tak mengerti apa yang membuat Draco tiba-tiba semurka itu.

Draco dan Harry tak bicara lagi setelah itu. Mereka tak bertukar hadiah natal. Harry masih kesal karena Draco marah tanpa sebab, dan Draco tampaknya jelas bukan jenis orang yang mau minta maaf duluan.

Minggu berlalu, sampai Norbert datang.

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sibuk membantu Hagrid merawat Norbert. Sampai tiba waktunya Norbert di jemput oleh Charlie malam itu.

Dan itulah saat ketika Draco melihat naga kecil itu dari jendela Hagrid.

Dan semua anak tahu kejadian selanjutnya, Draco melaporkan mereka pada McGonagall, dan masing-masing mereka mendapat pengurangan 50 poin dan detensi dengan Filch.

Harry di musuhi oleh seluruh anak asramanya sendiri, mambuatnya super murka pada Draco. Jadi dia melabrak Draco di spot mereka di perpus. Draco sedang mengerjakan pr ramuan dengan tenang.

Brak!

Draco mendongak, menatap Harry yang menggeram murka.

"Teganya kau mengadukanku!"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya, bersedekap menatap Harry. "Yeah? Kenapa memangnya? Kau kan memang melakukan sesuatu yang ilegal..."

Harry melongo. "kau mau aku di keluarkan?"

Draco mendengus. "Aku tahu kau tak akan di keluarkan," ketusnya. "Aku sudah membaca peraturannya. Keluar di luar jam malam hanya akan dapat potongan poin asrama dan detensi..."

"Aku tak percaya kau tega padaku..."

Draco mengernyit menatapnya. "Sama sepertiku tak percaya melihatmu berpegangan tangan dengan Weasley," geramnya.

Harry melongo. "Hah? Aku tak pernah berpegangan tangan dengan Ron! Kau ngigo ya?"

Draco mendengus. "Jangan bohong Potter, aku melihatnya sendiri dari jendela Hagrid, kau memegang tangan Weasley..."

Harry menutup matanya meminta kesabaran. "Itu karena tangan Ron tergigit Norbert dan racunnya menyebar. Aku dan Ron tak pernah dan tak akan pernah berpegangan tangan Draco, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan..."

Draco hanya mentapnya datar. "Kau pikir aku percaya alasanmu?"

"Astaga! Kalau kau tak percaya, cek rumah sakit, sekarang dia sedang terbaring di sana!"

Draco bersedekap. "Akan kucek," tandasnya.

Harry menggeram, lalu menghentak pergi dengan kekesalan yang semakin menumpuk.

-DH-

Shell cottage, kelas 7

"Astaga," kata Ron takjub. "Jadi itu alasanmu melaporkan kami? Karena Harry mengecek luka gigitan Norbert di tanganku?!"

Draco meringis. "Tak terlihat seperti itu dari sudut pandangku saat itu..."

Harry mendengus. "Itu hanya setitik dari rangkaian kecemburuan tak ber alasan Draco..."

"Aku tak percaya kau betah berteman dengan model egois begitu," tandas Ron jijik.

Hermione mendesah, nyengir kecil. "Kurasa itu wajar Ron..."

Ron melongo menatap Hermione. "Hermione, itu tak wajar! Dia mengekang Harry seperti itu,,."

"Aku tidak mengekang Harry, harap kau tahu," ketus Draco. "Aku hanya tak suka dia beramah tamah dengan lelaki lain. Hanya itu."

"Dan itu bukan pengekangan," sindir Harry, tapi nadanya geli.

"Jadi," kata Hermione. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hm, kurasa kita baikan saat detensi dengan Hagrid yeah?" Tanya Draco mengingat-ingat. "Aku ingat aku berpasangan dengan Longbottom, tapi Hagrid menggantinya denganmu..."

"Em hm, dan kita bertemu Quirrell yang dirasuki kau-tahu-siapa," kata Harry, menyesap tehnya yang sudah dingin dan mengambil biskuit di toples di tangan Draco.

3\. Kelas 1, part 3

"Kau sengaja menakuti Neville kan?" Ketus Harry, masih marah karena Draco mengadukannya.

Draco nyengir. "Dia sungguh mudah ditakuti, jadi bukan salahku kan?"

Harry mengenyit. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan tahu? Rasanya aku ingin mengutukmu ke ujung dunia!"

Cengiran Draco langsung hilang. "Hah, kayak kau bisa saja..."

"Aku akan belajar demi mengusirmu!"

"Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang? Kurasa butuh waktu 20 tahun lagi baru aku akan terusir ke ujung dunia..."

"Beraninya kau mengataiku bodoh..."

Kretak.

Mereka langsung terdiam.

"Suara apa itu?" Bisik Harry.

"Mereka bilang ada manusia serigala di sini," Draco berkata ngeri. Dan Mereka melihatnya, unicorn yang mereka cari tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah, dengan darah perak mengalir.

Lalu mereka melihatnya. Sosok berkerudung hitam, membungkuk, menghisap sesuatu, darah unicorn...

"AAARRRGGGGGGHHH!"

Draco menarik tangan Harry dan mereka berlari tunggang langgang, sejauh mungkin dari sosok itu...

Mereka menyihir sinar merah, dan Hagrid menemukan mereka terengah-engah dan wajah pucat.

Pembunuh unicorn.

Bisa saja sosok itu membunuh mereka jika mereka tidak segera bertemu Hagrid.

Dan kau tak bisa tidak mengalami peristiwa maut dan berbaikan kan?

-DH-

"Begitulah," kata Draco ringan. "Hampir mati kan? Kalau sampai aku mati dalam keadaan bertengkar dengan Harry..." Dia mengangkat bahu.

Harry menatapnya sayang, hanya sekilas yang bisa ditangkap mata Hermione. Tapi tatapan itu ada.

Dan sekali lagi perutnya mulas.

Apa sebenarnya arti hubungan Draco dan Harry, Hermione masih tak mengerti.

"Apakah Malfoy tahu semua soal batu bertuah?" Tanya Hermione.

"Yup," kata Harry. "Aku dan Draco tak pernah menyimpan rahasia soalnya. Iya kan?" Harry memastikan, menatap Draco curiga.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Iyaa."

"Astaga Harry, bagaimana bisa? Itu informasi yang kita gali dengan rahasia. Bagaimana kalau dia mengadukan kita lagi?" Protes hermione.

Harry meringis. "Sori Mione, hanya tak dapat menahan diriku untuk tak menumpahkannya ke Draco..."

Hermione hanya cemberut, Ron mengernyit.

"Lalu? Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

-bersambung-

Bagaimana menurut kalian? Penasarankah? Baguskah? Layak dilanjutkah?

Please review :))


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy Makes You Perfect

Chapter 2.

4\. Kelas 1, part 4

Harry membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langit-langit dan tembok putih. Dimana dia?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suara lambat-lambat yang menyambutnya membuatnya menoleh cepat. Draco duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, bersedekap, mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya.

Harry menatap sekelilingnya. Sepertinya dia di rumah sakit. Dia mendesah. Tampaknya dia masih hidup...

"Aku hanya tak mengerti," kata Draco lagi, nadanya sebal. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Berusaha menyelamatkan batu bertuah dari Pangeran Kegelapan? Hanya bertiga dengan kroni Gryffindormu?"

Harry mendesah, menatap Draco kesal. "Kau selalu tidak percaya tiap kali aku menuduh Snape kan? Dan kau bilang aku berdelusi... Mana bis aku mengajakmu..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Dan aku bersyukur tidak ikut," geramnya. "Kebodohanmu dan kenekatanmu membuatmu sempurna menjadi Gryffindor..."

Harry cemberut. "Oh diamlah..."

Draco menatap wajahnya, dan Harry melihat rasa cemas di sana. Dia berusaha menahan senyum. Kadang Draco menutupi bahwa dia peduli pada Harry.

"Sori," kata Harry akhirnya. "aku tak bermaksud membuatmu cemas..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku tidak cemas, Potter. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa menjadi sebodoh itu, agar aku tak tejangkit kebodohan yang sama..."

Harry memelototinya. "Aku berusaha melapor pada McGonagall, tapi dia tak percaya. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Bertopang dagu sementara Voldemort menguasai batu bertuah dan berjaya kembali?"

Draco berjengit. "Jangan sebut namanya..."

"Kenapa?" Tandas Harry. "Kau takut pada nama aneh itu? Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort..."

"Oke, oke, stop," geram Draco. "Sungguh kekanakan."

"Kalau ada yang kekanakan di sini, itu kau," tandas Harry sebal. "Aku baru selamat dari perualangan maut, dan kau malah mengomeliku..."

Draco mencibir. "Jadi aku harus memberimu selamat? Hei Potter, selamat, kau masih hidup walaupun sudah menantang maut yang harusnya tak bisa dilewati anak kelas satu. Kau sungguh berani! The Girl Who Lives and Lives to be annoying I think..."

Harry tertawa. "Kau bisa... Aku tak tahu... Memelukku? Mengekspresikan cemasmu?"

Draco menatapnya horor. "Emosi hanya untuk Gryffindor!"

Harry nyengir. "Ayolah, beri aku pelukan..."

Draco cemberut. "berhenti menggodaku..." Tapi dia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Harry dan memeluknya singkat. Harry terbahak saat melihat wajah pucat itu merona gila-gilaan. "Oh shut up!"

Saat itu pintu rumah sakit terbuka, dan Dumbledore masuk. Dia tampak tak terkejut melihat Draco di samping Harry.

"Halo Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy, bagaimana kabar kalian?" Tanyanya ramah.

Draco dan Harry sama-sama tak pernah disapa kepala sekolah, hanya mengangguk dan berkata kompak, "baik Sir."

Dimbledore terkekeh. "Well, kalau aku boleh bicara sebentar dengan Miss Potter..."

Draco langsung berdiri, mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di lantai. "Aku juga sudah akan pergi Profesor, tak apa," gumamnya buru-buru. Dia dan Harry hanya bertukar pandang, lalu Draco pergi.

Harry mendesah. Well, so much for private time with Draco...

-DH-

Shell cottage

"Jadi Dumbledore tahu hubungan kalian?" Tanya Hermione tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa Dumbledore tahu dan kami tidak?"

Draco nyengir. "bukankah orang tua itu selalu tahu segalanya?" Katanya santai. "Tapi tak hanya Dumbledore yang tahu kok..."

"Siapa lagi?" Tandas Hermione, tampak kecewa.

Harry meringis. "Hm, beberapa..."

"Beberapa?"

Draco menyesap tehnya lagi. "Yup," katanya ringan. "Contohnya, orangtuaku..."

-DH-

5\. Kelas 1, part 5

"Jadi Harry bilang padaku bahwa dia lebih suka kopi, Bu, dibandingkan teh. Siapa yang lebih suka kopi dibanding teh? Sungguh tak berkelas..." Kata Draco panjang lebar.

Narcissa Malfoy menatap putra semata wayangnya, lalu bertukar pandang dengan suaminya. Mereka bertiga sedang menikmati teh sore mereka, ditemangi biskuit dan kue khas ningrat buatan peri rumah. Sore itu tak terlalu panas, jadi mereka duduk di teras dengan pemandanan kebun bunga dan merak albino.

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Draco libur, dan Narcissa dan Lucius tak pernah mendapat percakapan yang free-Harry dari anak mereka. Harry begini, Harry begitu.

"Hah, kubayangkan ekspresi Harry melihat treacle tart ini. Favoritnya sepanjang masa kukira, Bu..."

"Peri rumah kita, bodoh seperti Potter..."

"Aku ingin masuk tim Quidditch, Ayah, Potter sudah di tim sejak tahun lalu, dan walaupun melanggar aturan sekolah, kurasa mereka tak peduli, demi Potter yang terkenal..."

"Bu, tak ada surat untukku pagi ini? Potter bilang dia akan menulis, tapi aku tak kaget dia lupa..."

"Potter berani menyebut nama Pangeran Kegelapan, Yah, kurasa dia hanya ingin disebut berani..."

"Aku tak suka bacon, makanan jelata, seperti Potter. Dia pernah menghabiskan sepiring penuh! Menjijikan..."

"Aku membelikan sekalian untuk Harry, dia tinggal dengan Muggle, kurasa Muggle tak mungkin membelikannya coklat kodok?"

"Aku tak percaya memakan rasa kotoran hidung! Harusnya kusimpan kuberikan pada Potter!"

"Kalau dia masih tak membalas surat yang ini, aku akan ke rumahnya dan mendobrak pintunya..."

Sungguh melelahkan melihat anak laki-lakimu terobsesi dengan wanita di usia 12 tahun. Lucius hanya menanggapi bahwa cinta monyet hanya bertahan dua bulan, tapi Narcissa tahu. Dia tahu bahwa perasaan Draco lebih dari sekedar cinta monyet.

"Jadi Draco, " kata Narcissa akhirnya. "Sejak kapan kau dan... Harry Potter... Berpacaran?"

Draco tersedak biskuitnya. "Apa?"

Lucius melipat koran sorenya, mengangkat alis menatap ekspresi kaget Draco. "Aku tak ingin kau tersedak seperti itu di depan umum lagi Draco, kau mengerti? Dan jawab pertanyaan ibumu."

Draco tergagap, hal yang sama sekali terlarang bagi seorang Malfoy. "Aku dan Harry tidak berpacaran! Kami hanya... Berteman kurasa?" Katanya akhirnya setelah berhasil menguasai diri. Dia terkekeh. "Ayah, Ibu, kalian pasti belum pernah bertemu Harry. Mana mungkin aku suka pada cewek tomboi seperti dia. Lagipula dia bukan darah murni," katanya lagi. "Ibunya darah lumpur."

Lucius mengangguk. "Bagus, Nak. Aku berharap kau selalu bisa menetapkan standar."

Draco mengangkat bahu, kebiasaan yang Narcissa tahu persis berasal dari Precious-Potter. "Tentu Ayah, walaupun Harry punya mata yang indah, aku tak akan tertipu. Tahu kan Yah, matanya benar-benar hijau dan bundar, dan berkilat di bawah cahaya..."

Narcissa dan Lucius hanya bisa bertukar pandang putus asa. Tapi mereka berusaha meyakinkan diri: cinta monyet hanya bertahan dua bulan.

-DH-

Shell cottage

"Aku tak tahu cerita ini," tawa Harry. "Apa kau menghabiskan musim panasmu untuk mengenangku?" Godanya, matanya berkilat terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya anak 12 tahun yang tak tahu bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaan..."

Ron mengernyit. "Jadi orangtuamu tahu? Dan mereka masih berusaha membunuh Harry?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Siapa orangtua yang begitu tega pada anaknya sendiri.

Draco mendesah. "Mereka punya alasan... Dan aku akan menceritakannya nanti..."

"Yup, karena sekarang bagian favoritku," tawa Harry. Draco menatapnya bertanya. "Saat kau datang ke Privet Drive dengan Dobby. Ingat?"

"Oh ya ampun," wajah Draco merona. "well..."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

Harry nyengir lebar. "Kalian ingat saat libur musim panas selesai kelas 1, aku tak membalas satupun surat kalian karena Dobby mengambilnya? Aku juga tak bisa membalas surat Draco..."

-DH-

6\. Kelas 1, part 6

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me..." Harry bernyanyi pelan. Tak ada yang bisa mengambarkan perasaannya saat ini. Selama sebulan penuh tak ada satu suratpun dari Draco, Ron, Hermione, bahkan Hagrid. Dan hari ini, hari ulangtahunnya, tampaknya tak berarti bagi siapapun, tak ada yang ingat, dan dia tak menerima ucapan apapun!

Harry mulai meragukan bahwa dunia sihir itu nyata. Apakah selama setahun kemarin dia hanya berdelusi? Apakah tak pernah ada Hagrid yang datang membawa suratnya?

Harry mendesah, menatap semak-semak, dan tiba-tiba...

CTAR!

Terdengar bunyi petasan. Dia terlonjak, mencari asal bunyi tapi tak bisa menemukannya. Bibi Petunia melongokkan lehernya yang panjang keluar jendela dapurnya.

"Suara apa itu?" Tuduhnya.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kurasa datangnya dari sudut..."

"Kalau sampai aku melihatmu bermain petasan..."

"Aku tak akan dapat jatah makan selama seminggu, ya ya ya," geram Harry. Bibi Petunia hanya memelototinya, lalu masuk kembali ke rumah untuk membersihkan rumah sebelum Mr dan Mrs Mason datang.

Harry menoleh lagi ke depan dan terlonjak saat melihat Draco Malfoy berdiri di belakang semak.

"Draco?" Desisnya kaget, tak percaya.

Draco bersedekap, cemberut. "Siapa lagi?" Gumamnya sebal. "Aku hanya penasaran apa kau mati terlindas kendaraan Muggle atau tidak karena tak ada surat balasan darimu sepanjang musim panas. Tapi kini aku tahu kau hidup dan hanya menjadi manusia menyebalkan seperti dirimu yang biasa dengan mengacuhkan surat-suratku..."

Harry, yang masih melongo kaget melihat kejutan ini, tersentak oleh kata-katanya. "Membalas suratmu? Tapi tak ada surat darimu sama sekali! Kau bahkan melupakan bahwa hari ini ulang tahunku..."

Draco mengernyit. "Potter, aku mengirimu surat tiga hari sekali,.."

"Tapi aku tak menerimanya!"

Draco tampak setengah tak percaya, tapi memilih berkata, "Well, jadi karena tak ada surat, kuputuskan kesini dengan di antar peri rumahku." Lalu dia mengangkat

Bungkusan besar kotak, dia buka tutupnya, dan kue coklat dengan ceri mengeluarkan aroma manisnya sampai ke tempat Harry berdiri.

"Wow," gumam Harry.

Draco nyengir. "Happy birthday."

"Wow Draco aku..." Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. No way dia menangis di depan Draco hanya karena kue ulang tahun.

Draco tertawa. "Sudah kutebak, pasti keluarga Muggle mu tak mungkin memberimu kue, dengan kondisi rumah kecil dan ekonomi Muggle..." Katanya, menatap tak yakin rumah nomer 4. Harry rasa dibanding rumah Draco, kawasan elit perumahan Privet Drive bagai rumah anjing. "Jadi, dimana kita bisa makan kue ini?"

Harry, masih tak dapat berkata-kata karen sungguh surpraise, hanya bisa membawa Draco berjalan ke taman dekat sana (Draco mengomel karena harus berjalan 5 menit sambil membawa kue seperti orang bodoh). Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang sepi itu. Kadang Harry tak tahu apa gunanya taman ini, karena jelas penduduk priver drive bukan tipe yang suka ke taman dan kotor.

"Aku tak membawa lilin, jadi kurasa kau bisa make a wish dan kita potong kuenya," kata Draco, menaruh kue coklat itu di antara mereka.

Harry hanya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka Draco mau melewati kerepotan ini untuknya. Memesan kue, membawanya ke privet drive hanya karen Harry tak membalas suratnya...

Ini adalah ulang tahun paling mengejutkan dalam hidup Harry.

-DH-

Shell cottage

"Wow," kata Ron, ternyata sama terkejutnya dengan Harry 12 tahun yang menerima kue coklat dari Draco.

"Yeah, thats just romantic" desah Hermione, tersenyum.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Itu hanya kue..."

"Kue penuh cinta," goda Harry, menatap sayang Draco. Hermione berjengit melihat ekspresi yang gamblang itu.

Masih tak ada kontak fisik...

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang kau tak menyukai Harry, padahal mana mungkin kau tak suka tapi melakukan hal seperti membawakan kue ulang tahun?" Kata Hermione heran.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku baru 12 tahun, Granger. Kurasa perasaanku pada Harry tumbuh saat masuk kelas 2. Yang jelas orangtuaku saat itu menganggap kami hanya mengalami cinta monyet, yang biasa bagi darah murni..." Katanya. "Membuatku ingat pertemuan pertamamu dengan Ayah dan Ibuku..." Dia meringis menatap Harry, yang mendesah panjang.

"Kapan pertemuan itu?" Tanya Ron penasaran. "Harry selalu bersama keluarga kami di akhir musim panas itu sejak kami menjemputnya..."

"Well, kau tak akan menyangka..."

-bersambung.

Terimakasi yang sudah review dan fav dan follow. Apakah kalian masih ingin membaca ini?

Give me your comments

Thanks so much

Xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Jealousy makes you perfect

Nb. Pergantian kelas dimulai setelah ulangtahun Harry ya gengs, jadi harap jangan bingung :)

1\. Kelas 2, part 1

Harry menatap horor sekelilingnya, ini jelas bukan Diagon Alley. Toko-toko suram berjejeran, dengan penyihir-penyihir bertudung, nenek sihir, dan makhluk-makhluk aneh yang tak pernah dilihat Harry berseliweran.

"Hei Cantik, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Tersesat?" Seorang nenek tua dengan hidung bengkok, gigi kuning, berjalan dengan ekspresi lapar mendekati Harry.

"Er, tidak aku..."

"Tenanglah sayang, ayo ku antar pulang, tapi sebelumnya mari bersantap di rumahku..." Desis nenek itu lagi dengan mata liar, dan Harry mendadak merinding, menyadari siapa menu utama santapan si nenek.

"Aku tidak..."

"Harry?"

Harry terlonjak sekali lagi, menoleh dan menatap lega Draco, yang berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Si nenek kanibal cemberut dan pergi.

"Draco, astaga..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Draco, nadanya menuduh.

Harry lalu menceritakan soal pengalaman pertamanya dengan jaringan Floo dan Draco terbahak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tersesat di

floo? Astaga, sungguh konyol," ledeknya. Harry cemberut, tapi tak sempat membalas karena melihat dua orang berpostur tinggi menghampiri mereka. Draco melihat arah pandang Harry.

"Oh yeah, ini orangtuaku, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Ayah, Ibu, ini Harry Potter," katanya riang.

Ayah Draco sangat tinggi, dengan pembawaan bangsawan dan senyum tipis yang tak mencapai matanya. Ibu Draco lain lagi, sangat cantik dan elegan, dengan badan langsing seperti super model dan make up tipis yang menonjolkan kecantikannya.

"Oh, halo Mr dan Mrs Malfoy," kata Harry lemah.

Mrs Malfoy menatap Harry seolah-olah dia adalah seonggok kotoran di sepatunya yang mahal dan berkilau. Harry menelan ludah, mendadak sadar bahwa dia memakai kaus dan jins kebesaran milik Dudley, yang pasti membuatnya terlihat seperti tunawisma. Belum lagi rambut dan wajahnya yang berantakan dan kotor terkena abu Floo...

"Well, jadi ini Harry Potter yang terkenal," kata Lucius, wajahnya sama tak terkesannya dengan Narcissa. "Sungguh... Tak di sangka."

Mungkin mereka berharap Harry Potter yang terkenal memakai jubah bangsawan seperti mereka.

Tampaknya satu-satunya yang tak sadar dengan ketidaknyamanan ini hanya Draco.

"Aku tak tahu kau menginap di rumah Weasley," kata Draco, cemberut.

"Em," Harry masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa di bawah mata tajam Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. "Well yeah... Mereka menyelamatkanku kau tahu. Paman Vernon mengurungku di kamar karena mengira aku menggunakan sihir, Draco..."

"Kau menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah," kata Lucius, nadanya dingin.

"Dan menginap di rumah anak laki-laki?" Kata Narcissa, ekspresinya jijik.

"Bukan aku..." harry mengelak.

"Baiklah, kurasa pertemuan ini cukup," kata Narcissa lagi. "Draco, kau masih harus mencari banyak hal. Ayo cepat."

Draco mendesah, menatap Harry menyesal. "Kau mau ikut dengan kami? Kurasa setelah ini kita bisa mampir ke parlor es krim..."

Ekspresi horor langsung muncul di wajah Narcissa dan Harry.

"Tidak, kurasa Mrs Weasley pasti cemas aku belum kembali..." Kata Harry cepat. Dia lebih memilih tenggelam di 7 samudra daripada harus duduk makan es krim bersama tatapan penuh prasangka Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, yeah, tak perlu mengingatkan bahwa kau lebih memilih Weasley daripada aku!"

Harry balas memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan mengirim surat oke?"

Lucius mendengus. "Ayo Draco," katanya, lalu berbalik pergi di ikuti Narcissa, yang sempat memberi Harry tatapan jijik terakhirnya. Harry cemberut.

"Dengar, kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi setelah ini," kata Draco. "Aku juga belum mulai belanja."

"Yeah, dan membuat ibumu makin membenciku," gumam Harry.

Draco tertawa. "Ibuku tidak membencimu, Potter. Kurasa dia hanya tak nyaman dengan bajumu," dia menatap Harry skeptis. "Benar-benar seperti karung goni."

Harry merasakan wajahnya terbakar malu, menggebuk Draco kesal.

"Maksudku, bahkan kurasa pakaianmu tidak fashionable untuk ukuran Muggle," kata Draco, mengangkat bahu. "Yeah, kan aku tidak berteman denganmu karena pakaianmu yg seperti peri rumah kami..."

"Draco!"

"Aku cuma mengatakan fakta," tawa Draco. "Itu pujian tahu. Aku jarang menyukai orang lebih dari apa yang mereka tunjukan di luar..."

"Well terimakasih," ketus Harry, wajahnya merona murka dan malu karena Draco bilang menyukainya.

Mereka berjalan sampai Diagon Alley, dan Harry melihat Hagrid. Dia ingin cepat-cepat melepaskan diri dari tatapan jijik Narcissa padanya.

"Bye Draco, sampai jumpa Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, terimakasih," gumam Harry.

"awas kalau tak ada surat," ancam Draco. Harry hanya mendesah.

Dan entah bagaimana, sesuai perkiraan Draco, mereka bertemu lagi di Floris and Blotts. Harry sedang melihat-lihat di rak terjauh tentang sihir-sihir aneh, saat tangan Draco memeluknya dari belakang.

"Astaga Draco! Kupikir siapa!" Ketus Harry sebal.

Draco terkekeh, tapi tak melepaskan pelukannya di pinggang Harry, meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Harry. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada, hanya melihat-lihat. Lihat," dia menunjukan buku: Bagaimana membuat hatimu tenang ketika ramuanmu berantakan?

Draco meringis. "Di bawah tekanan Snape padamu? Bunuh diri." Harry terbahak.

"Best advice ever," kekehnya.

Mereka tertawa-tawa melihat judul-judul aneh selama 5 menit, sampai terdengar dehaman. Draco melepaskan Harry, dan mereka melihat Lucius mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi sekali sampai Harry takut alis itu jatuh.

"Kau sudah selesai belanja, Draco?" Tanyanya pada Draco, matanya sesekali menatap Harry dingin.

"Sudah, Ayah," katanya, menunjuk tas yang penuh buku tergeletak tak jauh dari mereka.

Kemudian terdengar ribut-ribut, karena rupanya penulis buku terkenal sudah datang.

"Ayo kita pulang," kata Lucius lagi.

"Oh well, oke," kata Draco, menatap menyesal Harry, yang berusaha tak menatap mata penuh prasangka Lucius. "Sampai ketemu September, kurasa."

Harry tersenyum kecil, mengangguk. Lucius masih berdiri di dekat mereka dengan wajah kaku, jadi mereka tak bisa bicara apapun lagi.

Harry berharap tak akan pernah bertemu orangtua Draco lagi.

-DH-

Shell cottage,

"Mereka hanya tak suka gaya berpakaianmu yang terlalu Muggle dan... Kumuh..." Kata Draco simpel. "Aku tak menyalahkan mereka."

Harry cemberut. "Aku benci orangtuamu, kau tahu. Mereka tak pernah menyukaiku hanya karena aku tak memakai jubah permata dan dagu terangkat tinggi..."

"orangtuaku penting bagiku, Potter," geram Draco, matanya berkilat marah. "Dan aku tak suka kau berkata seperti itu tentang mereka!"

Harry bersedekap, tapi memutuskan tak menjawab. Hermione menebak bahwa pembicaraan ini jelas sudah berulang kali terjadi.

"Jadi itu sebabnya kau membeli pakaian lewat pos burung hantu," dia teringat. "Ingat Har? Saat awal kelas 2, kita melihat-lihat katalog Muggle Best Choice dan membeli banyak baju muggle. Kupikir hanya karena kau mulai puber makanya kau ingin punya fashion baru..."

Wajah Harry merona. "well, kau tak bisa menyalahkanku karena ingin menyingkirkan semua baju Dudley kan?"

"Tak begitu buruk," kekeh Draco. "aku lebih suka jubah penyihir tapi. Kau harusnya bangga dengan jubah..."

Ron mendengus. "Aku jelas tak menolak melihat gadis muggle dengan baju musim panas mereka..." Dia menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh sugesti.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan Ronald," geram Hermione, wajahnya merona. Draco mendengus.

"Aku tak suka cara Muggle memamerkan tubuh mereka. Ralat, aku tak suka cara KAU memamerkan tubuhMU," katanya menatap Harry tegas. "Wanita lain, masa bodoh. Ku anggap itu anugrah."

Ron terbahak. Harry dan Hermione memelototi mereka. Hermione saat ini memakai kaus dan jins, sedang Harry lebih suka sundress yang ringan, jadi dia memakai sundress kuning setelah mandi tadi. Setelah hampir setahun berkelana, ini pertama kalinya dia memakai dress bukan celana yang memudahkan gerak. Sundressnya hanya sampai setengah paha nya, dan bagian dadanya agak ketat, menonjolkan payudaranya yang sintal, dan jelas itu maksud Draco sebagai memamerkan tubuh.

Bagaimanapun juga, jubah penyihir jelas tak bisa menunjukan lekukan manapun.

"Aku bebas memakai pakaian apapun yang kusuka," gumam Harry.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah," katanya geli. Karena dia tahu Harry selalu menurutinya mungkin, pikir Hermione. Setelah dia pikir-pikir lagi, Harry selalu memilih baju dengan potongan yang sopan, bahkan baju pesta. Kadang sedikit menunjukan paha nya yang panjang, dan sedikit ketat, tapi tak pernah lebih dari itu. Sekarang Hermione tahu alasannya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Bahkan ketika aku memakai jubah penyihirpun ibumu tetap tak suka padaku," katanya sebal.

Draco memilih tak menjawab, menyesap teh nya yang sudah di beri mantra penghangat.

"Jadi kalian tak bertemu lagi di sisa musim panas itu?" Tanya Hermione, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian dari orangtua Draco.

"Tak bertemu di Hogwarts Express juga," tandas Draco, memelototi Ron.

"Oh yeah," Ron tebahak, mengangkat tangannya untuk ber highfive dengan Harry, yang tertawa sama kerasnya. "The Flying Car!"

"Aku masih tak percaya kita tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah karena itu," tawa Harry.

"Aku tak heran, jelas Harry Potter yang Terkenal selalu mendapat pengecualian," goda Ron. "Kalau aku sendiri, mungkin saat ini aku tidak sedang ngobrol dengan kalian tapi dengan Dementor."

Draco mendengus."benar-benar pilih kasih yang keterlaluan kan," tukasnya.

-DH-

2\. Kelas 2, Part 2

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, mobil terbang? Bisa saja nyawamu ikut melayang tahu!"

Harry cemberut. Seolah cerama panjang Profesor McGonagall semalam belum cukup, pagi ini Draco menariknya ke ruangan kosong di dekat Aula depan untuk mengomelinya habis-habisan.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, peron nya tak mau terbuka untukku dan Ron. Kau tak bisa berharap aku hanya duduk manis dan ketinggalan kereta kan?"

Draco menatap Harry seolah dia sudah gila. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana caramu berpikir, Potter," desahnya sebal.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu kau cemas," katanya akhirnya. "Tapi aku sudah mendapat kotbah ini tadi malam, jadi kau tak perlu menambahkan apapun. Aku menyesal, oke?"

"Tak terdengar seperti itu menurutku," gumam Draco. "Kau terlihat seperti: jika bisa mengulang ini, kau akan mengambil tindakan yang sama."

Harry meringis. "Kau tak bisa menyangkal kalau menerbangkan mobil sungguh seru..."

Draco hanya menatapnya kesal.

-DH-

Dan rupanya pembalasan Draco datang saat latihan Quidditch pertama Gryffindor musim itu. Setelah kuliah panjang lebar dengan Oliver Wood, yang makin hari rasanya makin seksi, mereka menuju lapangan.

"Dia sungguh menarik," bisik Alicia pada Harry, Katie, dan Angelina. "Tapi begitu mulutnya terbuka, yang keluar hanya Quidditch, Quidditch, dan Quidditch..."

"Such a turn off..." Kikik Katie.

"Maksudku, aku suka Quidditch," kata Alicia. "Tapi Oliver selalu bisa membuat topik paling seru menjadi membosankan..."

"But he still looks so damn hot," desah Harry, menatap otot Oliver yang sedang memeragakan sesuatu pada si kembar Weasley yang menatapnya blank.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk main naksir-naksiran, Har," tawa Angelina.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku 12 tahun, dan mendapat mens pertamaku musim panas kemarin. Kurasa aku layak," protesnya.

Mereka terkikik-kikik tak jelas, dan baru berhenti menggosip saat mendengar seruan Oliver.

"Hei! Ini jadwal latihan kami!"

Harry melihat tim Quidditch Slytherin yang semuanya berbadan raksasa berdiri dengan jubah quidditch hijau mereka, lengkap dengan sapu. Jelas siap untuk latihan juga.

"Well well, jelas hari ini jadwal kami," kata Marcus Flint sang kapten.

"Aku sudah mendapat surat dan jadwal berlatih dari Madam Hooch, Flint, dan hari ini jelas jadwal kami!" Geram Oliver, menggertakkan buku-buku jarinya murka. Saat itu Ron dan Hermione yang menonton, berlari ke arah mereka dari tribun.

"Kupikir kalian sudah selesai," gumam Ron.

"Mulai saja belum," tandas Harry. "Ditambah ini sekarang."

"Tapi kami mendapat surat khusus dari profesor Snape," kata Flint geli, melemparkan gulungan perkamen ke Oliver, yang dengan murka membaca.

"Aku, Profesor Severus Snape, mengizinkan tim Quidditch Slytherin untuk memakai lapangan untuk melatih Seeker baru mereka... Kalian punya Seeker baru?"

Dan seolah menunggu momen ini, Draco keluar dari balik punggung tim Slytherin, dengan senyum luar biasa puas dan ngesok, yang ditujukan pada Harry.

"Dan, lihat apa yang di berikan ayah Draco yang dermawan pada tim kami..." Lanjut Flint, menyodorkan sapunya, di ikuti anak buahnya. 7 buah sapu berkilat dan baru dengan label Nimbus 2001.

Semua anggota tim Gryffindor tergagap.

"Nimbus 2001, keluaran terbaru, yang hanya bisa di impikan oleh tim kalian," dengus Draco lambat-lambat. "Dan kurasa kalian percuma berlatih, karena kemenangan sudah tertulis untuk tim kami." Seluruh anggota tim Slytherin tertawa terbahak dan puas.

"Setidaknya tak ada anggota tim Gryffindor yang masuk tim dengan menyuap," ketus Hermione. Harry berjengit.

Wajah Draco merona marah. "Tak usah ikut campur, dasar Darah Lumpur!"

Dan rupanya ini ucapan yang sangat sensitif karena seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor langsung mengacungkan tongkat mereka kecuali Harry, tapi tak ada yang lebih cepat dari Ron.

"Tarik ucapanmu bajingan!" Seru Ron, melontarkan mantra entah apa, tapi kejadian selanjutnya justru mengagetkan, kafena alih-alih mengenai Draco, tongkatnya justru menyerang balik Ron, yang terjungkal semeter ke belakang.

"Ron!"

Wajah Ron memucat, dan, keluar siput dari mulutnya.

Seluruh anggota tim Slytherin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Harry merasa ikut mual melihat betapa banyak siput yang keluar.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit..." Kata Hermione, menahan tangis. Harry mengangguk, dan mereka memapah Ron, yang berjalan sambil cegukan siput.

Harry sungguh murka pada Draco.

-DH-

"Bukan salahku, dia yang mengacungkan tongkatnya padaku. Si bodoh itu bahkan tak bisa mengutuk orang kan," kata Draco geli, saat Harry melabraknya seusai latihan Quidditch pertamanya, di lorong sepi.

"Kenapa kau mengatai Hermione Darah lumpur?" Tanya Harry murka.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang darah lumpur kan? Orangtuanya muggle."

"Ibuku juga kelahiran muggle!"

Draco mengedik, seolah ingin melupakan fakta itu.

"Apa artinya aku juga darah lumpur?" Geram Harry lagi.

Draco mendesah panjang. "Kau darah campuran. Ayahmu darah murni tulen, aku sudah cek."

Entah kenapa kata-kata Draco membuatnya makin marah. "Sungguh? Jadi kau tak akan sudi berteman denganku jika ayahku juga bukan darah murni? Jika aku seorang darah lumpur?"

Draco tidak menatap mata Harry, hanya mengangkat bahu seolah itu sudah jelas. Harry merasakan matanya panas, seolah ada yang baru saja menamparnya keras.

"Aku tak percaya..."

"Harry, dengarkan aku, aku tak pernah membahas ini denganmu kan? Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan status darahmu..."

Harry mendengus. "Yeah? Tapi kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau jijik pada darah lumpur kan? Kau tahu, anggap saja aku adalah darah lumpur, dan tak usah bicara lagi padaku!" Lalu dia berbalik dan berlari pergi dengan tangisan penuh amarah dan kesedihan, mengabaikan panggilan Draco padanya.

-DH-

Bersambuungg..

Do you still like it?

Please review :*

Makasi banyak yg udah review, maaf blm bisa balas :)


	4. Chapter 4

3\. Kelas 2, part 3

Harry tak pernah semarah ini pada Draco. Dia merasa Draco sungguh sudah kelewat battas. dia tak menyangka bahwa selama ini Draco hanya menganggap penyihir berdarah yg tak semurni dirinya itu sampah. Harry merasa seolah Draco telah menamparnya.

Draco sendiri juga merasa marah pada Harry karena jelasHarry lebih memilih membela teman-temannya dibanding Draco. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia tak suka dengan darah lumpur? Mereka hanya muggle yang berusaha "mencuri" ilmu sihir yang sudah di ajarkan dan di wariskan turun-temurun oleh para darah murni. Dan Draco juga tidak membenci ibu Harry, tidak menganggap penting ibunya, lebih penting adalah ayahnya, James Potter, adalah salah satu darah murni dan termasuk kasta bangsawan di dunia mereka. Bukankah Draco sudah rela melupakan fakta bahwa ibu Harry adalah darah lumpur? Kenapa harus diperpanjang, Draco sama sekali tak mengerti.

Cemberut dan marah, mereka memilih tak saling sapa. Tapi aksi diam mereka akhirnya terpaksa terhenti pada pertandingan pertama musim itu: Gryffindor vs Slyhterin.

Setelah kata-kata penuh kobaran semangat dari Oliver, anggota tim Gryffidor berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi tim Slytherin yang terbang secepat kilat. Dan tak terelakkan, skor 60-10 dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Harry makin merasa tertekan. Dia harus segera mengakhiri pertandingan untuk bisa menang. Matanya mencari-cari snitch kelcil yang entah ada dimana.

"Masih berharap menang, Potter?" Terdengar suara penuh sindiran dari belakangnya. Harry cemberut, hapal betul suara pecah Draco yang dilambat-lambatkan. Keras kepala, Harry menolak menjawabnya. Draco mendengus, terbang mendekat.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencari lagi Potter, lihat skormya..."

harry melihat papan skor, yang berubah menjadi 80-10. Rasa panik semakin menggerogotinya.

"sudah sadar? Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan nimbus 2001 kami, Potter, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja? Mengingat sepertinya kau merasa dirimu paling benar, seperti biasa, dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak..."

"merasa paling benar? Menuduhmu?" Tukas Harry, melupakan aksi diamnya, memelototi Draco yang menatapnya bosan. "Kau yang mengatai Hermione dan ibuku darah lumpur!"

draco mengernyit. "Aku tak pernah mengatai ibumu apapun..."

harry menyipit marah. "Sama saja kan? Apa bedanya ibuku yang kelahiran muggle dengan Hermione?"

"Harry..." desah Draco lelah.

harry merasakan matanya panas mendengar suara Draco menyebut nama depannya. Jelas tak bisa dipungkiri kalau dia sangat merindukan Draco. Hampir sebulan mereka tak saling bicara. Tapi kali ini Draco sungguh sudah kelewat batas.

dan pada saat itulah Harry melihatnya. Snitch. Hanya setengah meter di atas Draco yang masih menatapnya fokus, dan, tanpa pikir panjang, Harry melesat ke arah cowok itu. Dracao terbelalak, mengira Harry akan menyerangnya, dan...

"Potter menagkap snitch! Gryffindor MENAAANG!" Seruan Lee Jordan langsung tenggelam oleh sorak-sorai pendukung tim Gryffindor. Harry melihat 6 kilatan warna merah melaju ke arahnya dan memeluknya kuat. Samar, dia bisa melihat wajah syok Draco dan Marcus Flint yang memarahinya habis-habisan karena bisa tak melihat snitch yang sedekat itu dari nya.

Harry sejenak melupakan kesedihannya karena marahan dengan Draco. Dia berpesta ria dengan anggota tim dan asrama Gryffindor semalam suntuk, tertawa dan mengatai Draco habis-habisan, membayangkan pasti Draco sedang di buli oleh teman-teman seasramanya karena kebodohannya.

keesokan harinya adalah Minggu, Harry baru bangun saat makan siang karena berpesta sampai subuh. Dia dan Ron makan seoalh sedang menyantap makanan terakhir dalam hidup mereka, sedangkan Hermione menatap merrka dengan jijik. Saat itu dia mendongan dan melihat Draco ternyata sedang duduk juga di meja Slytherine, makan sambil berbicara dengan pansy Parkinson.

Cemberut, Harry melihat bahwa Draco jelas masih marah karena kekalahan kemarin, dan Pansy berusaha menghiburnya. Sambil memegang tangan cowok itu. Harry mendengus, membanting garpunya, meneguk jus labunya sampai habis, dan bangkit berdiri siap meninggalkan pemandangan menyebalkan di seberangnya itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Hermione yang sedang memakan kentang goreng sambil membaca koran pagi. Harry hanya menganggyk lalu keluar cepat-cepat.

Baru sampai lorong pertama menuju astamanya, dia merasakan seseorang menatik tangannya. Draco. Harry cemberut saat Draco menggeretnya masuk ke kelas kosong.

"Apa maumu?" Tukasnya, menghentakkan tangannya lalu bersedekap, matanya menatap tajam Draco yang juga tampak sama marahnya dengannya.

"aAstaga, kau masih marah?" Bentak draco kesal. "Harusnya aku yang marah padamu karena sudah menyabotaseku di lapangan kemarin!"

Harry membelalak tak percaya. "Kau kalah karena kebodohanmyu sendiri dan kau menyalahkan aku?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Tak akan kalah kalau kau tidak membuat pikiranku teralih..."

Harry mendengus. "Oh yeah? Seingatku kau yang mengajakku bicara..."

"Karena kita sudah lama tak saling bicara!"

"sungguh? Kukira yang mulia darah murni tak akan mau bicara dengan darah campuran rendahan..."

"stop bicara seperti itu tentang dirimu!" Bentak Draco. "Aku tak pernah mempermasalahkan soal darahmu. Kau tahu aku naksir kamu!"

siiing.

Harry tergagap. Mereka saling tatap, sama-sama kaget karena pengakuan tak terduga itu.

Wajah Draco merah padam. Harry merasakan wajahnya sendiri juga memerah.

"Ehm, maksudku... Aku..." Draco merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Harry masih tampak seperti habis kejambretan. "Bagaimanapun juga, sudah sebulan kita marahan! Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpan dendam selama itu!" Bentak Draco mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Harry hanya menatapnya.

Draco cemberut, berjalan mendekati cewek di depannya itu, lalu memeluknya erat, menghirup wangi vanila rambut Harry. Harry tersentak sadar, dan setengah ragu balas memeluk Draco. Tinggi mereka hampir sama, jadi Harry menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Draco. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, wajahnya merona dahsyat. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa Draco sama deg-degannya, sama gugupnya dengan dirinya.

Harry pernah dua kali mendapat pernyataan suka sebelumnya. Menakjubkan, karena Dudley selalu memastikan bahwa Harry tak punya teman. Tapi ada seniornya kelas 6 yang nekat menyatakan perasaannya pada Harry saat Harry kelas 4. Karena kagetnya, Harry langsung menolaknya. Dan saat kelas 6, cowok berandal di kelasnya mengatakan ingin berkencan dengan Harry, walaupun risiko di bully seisi sekolah (Dudley bisa di bilang penguasa Sd mereka). Tapi Harry tahu Dudley akan murka dan meningkatkan level penganiayaan pada Harry jika tahu Harry punya pacar sedang dia tidak, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menolaknya.

Tapi harus di akui, Draco adalah satu-satunya cowok yang menarik hatinya. Yah, dia naksir Oliver Wood. Dan Billy Smith seniornya dulu saat kelas 5. Tapi tak ada yang pernah membuatnya begitu berdebar, begitu bersemangat, begitu cemburu...

Selain Draco.

Dan Harry rasa, Draco tahu perasaan Harry ini. Bagaimanapun juga, dia Slytherin.

"Jadi," kata Draco akhirnya, sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Harry merasa tak sanggup menatap wajahnya saking malunya. Dia hanya menunduk, sedang Draco tampak menikmati momen Harry kehilangan kata-kata ini. "Apa kita sekarang saling bicara?"

Harry mengangguk.

Draco terkekeh. "Oke, kau masih mau di sini?"

Harry mengangguk lagi.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini. Aku harus ikut latihan intensif dengan Flint," dengusnya memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak akan kalah kalau tidak teralihkan karenamu. Tapi Flint tak mau mendengar..."

lalu tersengar pintu ruangan itu ditutup.

Harry terduduk di kursi, menutup wajahnya yang masih terbakar malu, dengan senyum luar biasa lebar.

-dh-

shell cottage

"Wow, sungguh intens. Dan kalian masih 12 tahun!" Kata Ron tak percaya.

Harry meringis, pipinya sedikit merona. "Kurasa Draco hanya putus asa untuk baikan dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuatku senang," katanya curiga, melirik Draco yang terbahak.

"Andaikan semudah itu," katanya ringan. "Aku sungguh keceplosan saat itu. Aku bahkan tak benar-benar sadar bahwa aku menyukaimu. Dan kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja." Dia melambaikan tangannya. "Kurasa itu efek marahan kita. Membuat alam bawah sadarku terbuka..."

"Sungguh romantis," tandas Harry datar, dan Draco tertawa lagi. Hermione masih tak percaya melihat Draco Malfoy tertawa lepas, tanpa kesinisan atau ledekan. Dia tak pernah melihat Malfoy tertawa sebelumnya.

Dan mereka sudah hampir 1 jam di ruangan itu, hampir sehari di shell cottage, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keinginan Draco dan Harry untuk bersentuhan. Draco tampak rileks di sebelah Harry, tapi Hermione selalu berpikir bahwa tipe seperti Draco Malfoy adalah tipe 'dominan'. Bukannya Hermione memikirkan seperti apa Draco sebagai seorang kekasih, tetapi dia selalu membayangkan posesif yang kentara, pelukan di pundak, PDA yang memuakan...

Malfoy selalu punya rasa percaya diri yang besar. Sangat berbeda dengan Harry, yang kadang melupakan bahwa dirinya sungguh luar biasa. Dua tipe manusia seperti itu, Hermione hanya tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mereka mengontrol keinginan untuk bersentuhan itu?

"dan? Apakah semuanya berjalan lancar setelah itu? Kalian pacaran?" Tanya Ron lagi.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandangan. Draco mengangkat bahu dan Harry yang menjawab, "Kurasa tidak? Tak ada yang benar-benar berubah di hubungan kita ya?"

"Nope."

"Tunggu dulu, kalau kalian baikan, kenapa kita harus minum polijus untuk menanyai Malfoy di kelas dua?" Tanya Hermione. "Kenapa kau tidak memastikan sendiri? Kenapa kita sampai harus melanggar aturan sekolah?"

Harry meringis. Draco mendengus. "Well, karena setelah itu kami berantem lagi..."

-beraambung-

nb: untuk menyesuaokan dengan Harry, Dudley di sini juga cewek yaa

masih adakah yang tertarik dgn cerita ini?


	5. Chapter 5

4\. Kelas 2, part 4

Setelah kejadian di kelas kosong itu, Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan suasana hatinya yang berbunga-bunga. Padahal dia dan Draco tak berpacaran, dan dia juga tak menuntut kejelasan status mereka. Dia sangat menikmati hubungannya dengan Draco yang tanpa status. Mereka bertengkar lebih sering daripada baikannya, tapi Harry selalu menikmati saat-saat bersama Draco. Di area terpencil perpustakaan, dimana merrka kadang mengerjakan pr bersama.

"benar-benar pelajaran sampah," gerutu Draco, membolak-balik halaman buku karangan Lockhart. "Dia bahkan tak pernah mengajarkan trik bertahan, atau membawa makhluk kegelapan..."

"Jangan lupakan pixie-pixie..."kata Harry, tanpa mendongak dari esai nya tentang Yeti.

draco mendengus. "Yeah, sungguh mengerikan," sindirnya.

Harry cemberut, mendongak. "Kau tak tahu betapa mengerikannya mereka! Harus bersyukur karena rambutku tak di tarik sampai pitak seperti Lavender!"

Draco meringis, mengusap rambut tebal dan hitam Harry, yang tergerai indah di pundaknya. Draco selalu suka rambut Harry, terutama jika sedang tergerai. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, menunduk lagi untuk menyelesaikan esai nya.

Lima menit kemudian, Draco jelas sudah melupakan upayanya untuk menulis esai yang benar, dan malah masih sibuk memegangi rambut Harry, sesekali menariknya dan mencium wangi shampo yang di pakai cewek itu. Draco bukan penggemar vanila, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat suka aroma rambut dan parfum vanila Harry.

"Kau mau ikut klub duel?" Tanya Harry, mendadak teringat.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku malas bertemu si bodoh itu lagi..."

Harry mendengus. ""Kau hanya takut harus berduel denganku..."

Draco menggeram. "No way, Potter. Kau tak tahu mantra apa saja yang kami Sllytherine pelajari.."

Harry mengangkat bahu. ""Yeahh, yeah, terusllah mambual."

"palingan kau ikut hanya untuk bertemu profesor narsis itu," tandas Draco asal. Tak ada jawaban. Dia mendongak dan merasakan hatinya menciut meliat wajah merona Harry. Dia tergagap. "Are you for real? Kau naksir Lockhart?"

Harry mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa aneh. "Bukan naksir! Hanya saja, wajahnya oke untuk di lihat..."

draco mendengus murka. Dia bangkit lalu membereskan peralatannya. Harry cemberut. "Kau mau kemana?"

"kenapa kau peduli? Pergi ssaja dengan Gilderoymu tersayang..."

harry melongo. "Astaga Draco, dia guru! Aku cuma suka melihatnya! Dan umurnya berapa.. tiga puluh empat..."

tapi Draco si pencemburu tak mau menerima alasan apapun. Dia berjalan menghentak keluar perpustakaan.

Hharry cemberut, mendesah, lalu melanjutkan menulis esainya. Lama-lama ddia terbiasa juga dengan alur cemburu Draco. Tak boleh menyebut 1 nama cowokpun di depannya! Harry yang tomboi, lebih suka berteman dengan cowok daripada cewek. Dia meringis teringat mantra sengat yang di terima Dean saat cowok itu dengan santai merangkul pundaknya.

harry bukannya naksir Lockhart atau bagaimana, tapi siapa sih yang bisa tidak deg-degan melihat senyum lebar itu. Harry tak heran Profesor Lockhart memenangkan kontes senyum Witch Weekly sebanyak lima kali. Dan kedipan yang selalu dia berikan pada Harry...

Draco masih cemberut saat makan malam di aula besar.

Jadi mereka baru berinteraksi lagi saat latihan ppertama klub duel.

"Kau datang juga," dengus Harry saat Snape memasangkannya dengan Draco.

draco menatapnya sebal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa bagusnya orang itu. Kau lihat betapa bodohnya dia..." desisnya agar tak ada yang mendengar.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Harus berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak naksir dia. Kalau boleh memilih, Oliver Wood lebih oke..."

Dan Harry harus menerima kutukan Draco karena kalimat itu.

Kemudian mereka berduel di depan semua anak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona saat Proffesor Lockhart memegang bahunya untuk bicara. Di ujung, Draco tampak murka. Matanya menyipit melihat tangan Lockhhart.

Dan Harry tak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Draco. Kecemburuan tak beralasannya yang kadang kelewatbatas sudah sangat dipahami Harry. Ular keluar dari tonggkatnya, berjalan pasti kke arah Lockhhart.

"tenang, aku bisa mengendalikan ini!" Seru lockhart, mengangkat tonkatnya, dan bukaannya melenyapkan ular atau mentransfigurasinya, malah membuat ular itu terlontar dan mendesis marahh, mencari mangsa siapa saja untuk pelampiasan... dari ujung Harry bisa mendengar Draco terbahak.

Dan kejadian sellanjutnya semua orang tahu, terungkapny dirinya yang bisa biacara demgan ular.

Rupanya Draco menganggap ini pengkhianatan.

"Aku tak percaaya kau tak pernah cerita kalau kau Parseltounge! Kau sebenernya menganggapku atau tidak?" Tukasnya dingin saat Harry menghamppirinya di koridor kosong untuk curhat karena seluruh kastil yang seppertinya membencinya dan menganggapnya pewaris Slytherin.

"aku juga kaget, Draco, aku juga baru tahu..."

draco menatapnya tak percaya. "Dan kau masih mengelak! Mana ada orang yang tidak sadar bisa bicara dengan ular!"

Harry merasa di tampar. "Jadi kau tak percaya paddaku?!"

draco mendengus. "Aku akan percaya ppadamu kalau kau sedikit saja menganggapku dan menceritakan hal-hal penting tentang dirimu, Pewaris Slllytherin..."katanya dengan nada menyindir

harry memelototinya. "Kau tahu siapa pewaris sllytherin yang sebenrnya?!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tahu pun kau tak akan kuberi tahu, karena seppertinya kita mulai menyimpan rahasia...""

"astaga Draco! Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu kalau aku bisa bicara dengan ular!"

tapi Draco tak mau mendengar apapun lagi dan menghentak pergi dengan dagu terangkat tinggi.

-dhdhdh-

shelll cottage

"kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya dirimu saat itu? Di saat aku butuh teman dan kau malah bersikap brengsek,"ketus Harry sebal.

Draco meringis. "Kau tahu aku tak suka kalau kita menyimpan rahasia. Membuatku merasa insecure dengan hubungan kita..."

"Dan aku tak pernah berpikir kau bisa merasa insecure terhadap apapun,"" tandas Hermione. Draco hanya menjawab dengan senyum kecil.

"jadi kalian tidak bicara sepanjang tahun?""

"tidak juga,"kata Harry. "Kami baikan saat natal, beberapa hari setelah kita menyusup ke asrama Slytherin. Draco menyadari kalau kita berubah menjadi Crabbe dan Goyle, Ron..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar," kata Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku hafal bentuk matamu. Itu yang pertama berubah kembali. Dan kemudian aku bisa mencium wangi vanilamu. Lain kali kalau kau mau meminum polijus, pastikan tak memakai parfum yang khas dirimu."

Harry meringis malu.

"Jadi segalanya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ron lagi.

"Yah, tak bisa di bilang begitu. Tapi kejadian anak-anak yang di bekukan, dan Hermione... membuat kami jarang bertemu, dan membuat Draco gampang marah..."kata Harry.

""tahun itu jelas tidak menyenangkan," gerutu Draco, dan mengumam sesuatu yang terdengar seperti 'lockhart'. Lalu dia mendengus. "Aku jadi teringat hari valentine..."

Harry mengertnyit mengingat-ingat. "Astaga! Sialan, aku sungguh malu, tahu," tukasnya kesal.

"ada apa dengan valentine?" Tanya Ron penasaran.

-dhdhdh-

5\. Kelas 2, part 5

Suasana sekolah makin murung setelah Nick si kepala nyaris putus dan Justin Finch fletcley di bekukan oleh monster Slytherin. Dan rupanya ini membuat Lockhart merasa bahwa kewajibannyalah membuat sekolah kembali ceria.

"aku tak mau bicara banyak, tapi kalian lihat dan nikmatilah kejutan ekstravaganza dariku..."

dan kejutan itu datang saat tanggal 14 februari. Harry masuk ke aula besar dan mendapati seluruh permukaannya tertutup warna pink dan confeti. Peri-peri cupid terbang tiang kesana-kemari melemparkan coklat, bunga, dan menyenandungkan soneta cinta. Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang dan terkikik, Ron tampak nyaris pingsan saking mualnya.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Tanya Dean syok, duduk di kursi sebelah Harry.

"well, hari Valentine rupanya," jawab Lavender sambil terkikik genit.

"Valentine, hari penuh cinta!" Seru Lockhart dari meja guru. "Aku pribadi berterimakasih pada empat puluh enam kartu valentine yang kuterima hari ini. Ya, kejutan ini kusiapkan khusus untuk para gadis-gadis cantik penggemarku dan kalian semua para pencari cinta. Kalian lihat para cupidku siap mengantar surat dan kartu valentine sepnajang hari ini. Jadi kobarkan semangat cinta kalian!"

"Kuharap kalian berdua tidak termasuk dari empat puluh enam itu," desis Ron. Wajah Harry dan Hermione merona kompak, membuat Ron menggerang putus asa.

Harry mendongak, melihat Draco masuk ke aula besar dengan wajah yang tak kalah syoknya dengan Ron. Dia menatap curiga para cupid, lalu matanya bertemu pandang dengan Harry. Harry meringis, dan Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

yang rupanya berarti dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

Harry sedang berjalan di koridor melewati serombongan anak kelas 1 saat terdengar suara memanggilnya.

"oi kau, Harry Potter!"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, masa dia akan di beri surat cinta di depan anak-anak kelas 1 ini! Dia ingin pura-pura tak mendengar, tapi rupanya kalah cepat. Cupid itu menarik tasnya.

"Oi tunggu dulu. Aku harus menyampaikan pesan musikal langsung pada Harry Potter..."serunya, dan kini semua orang berhenti dan menonton.

"tidak di sini," desis Harry sangat sangat malu, berusaha melepaskan tas nya dari cengkeraman kuat si cupid sialan, tapi malah membuat tasnya robek dan buku-bukunya terpental berantakan.

"ada apa ini?" Terdengar suara Draco, membuat Harry makin panik. Kalau Draco tahu Harry mendapat soneta cinta dari laki-laki lain...

"tunggu dulu!" Cupid itu berkeras, menarik kaki Harry sampai Harry terpelanting jatuh, duduk di atas kaki Harr dan mulai memetik harpanya. "Ini senandung valentine-mu:

Matanya sehijau acar kodok segar

rambutnya sehitam papan tulis

oooh ingin sekali aku memilikinya

Dia sungguh luar biasa

pahlawan yang mengalahkan

pangeran kegelapan"

Raungan tawa menggetarkan koridor itu. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat, tapi dia berusaha ikut tertawa. Dia mendongak menatap Draco ngeri, membayangkan kemurkaan cowok itu. Tapi yang menyambut Harry malah tawa keras.

Draco Malfoy, sang pencemburu yang rasanya akan mendapat Penghargaan karena bisa cemburu akan hal apapun, malah tertawa terbahak saat Harry mendapat surat cinta.

yang membuat Harry sadar.

Draco-lah yang mengirimkan Harry soneta itu dan membuat Harry jadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah.

"Bajingan kau Malfoy! Petrificus Totalus!"

-dhdhdhdh-

shell cottage

Ron tertawa terbahak. Harry cemberut, sedangkan Draco meringis bersalah.

"Aku hanya bercanda Potter," katanya membela diri.

Harry memelototinya. "Kau kira lucu membuatku jadi bahan tertawaan seperti itu!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kayak kau tak pernah membuatku jadi bahan tertawaan saja..."

"kalau aku pasti sudah menamparnya Har," kata hermione.

"Nah," sahut Harry. "Kau harusnya bersyukur aku punya tingkat kesabaran sebesar Hutan Terlarang!"

Draco menatapnya serius. "Aku selalu bersyukur bisa memilikimu, Harry," katanya menggombal. Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi wajahnya memerah dan dia tidak melanjutkan omelannya. Slytherin, pikir Hermione, dan semakin heran apa yang dilihat Harry dari seorang Draco Malfoy.

"dan? Jelas kalian marahan karena kejadian itu kan?" Kata Ron setelah selesai tertawa, menghapus air matanya.

Draco nyengir. "Yup. Marahan agak lama karena aku juga marah Harry mengutukku di depan semua orang," katanya. "Malah kayaknya kita baru baikan setelah kau keluar dari Kamar Rahasia?" Dia memastikan pada Harry, yang mengangguk.

-bersambung-


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Kelas 2, part 6 (akhir)

Draco berlari sepanjang koridor. Napasnya terengah. Sekilas dia bisa melihat Ron Weasley dan keluarganya berjalan ke Hospital wing. Tapi dia tak bisa melihat Harry. Dimana cewek itu? Kepanikan membuat Draco berlari ke ruang kepala sekolah. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Harry baik-baik saja, bahwa Harry bukan korban dari monster Slytherin seperti yang heboh di bicarakan seluruh sekolah...

Draco memanjat tangga menuju ruangan kepsek, berharap McGonagall sebagai pengganti Dumbledore ada di kantornya. Dia baru akan menggedor keras, tapi pintu itu terbuka dan berdiri di depannya Harry yang berlumuran darah.

tetapi hidup.

tak peduli apapun lagi, Draco memeluknya kuat sampai Harry memekik kaget. "Astaga, astaga, kau hidup!"

Harry tertawa lemah. "Rupanya kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku..."

Draco melepas pelukannya, memegang pundak Harry dan memeriksa tubuh cewek itu dari atas ke bawah. Tampaknya semuanya masih lengkap...

"Aku baik-baik saja, Draco," gumam Harry malu.

"Kau tahu kau sungguh keterlaluan! Membuatku jantungan!" Bentak Draco, mulai marah setelah tahu bahwa Harry, di samping berlumuran darah, baik-baik saja. "Aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Potter! Apa kau sebenarnya punya otak atau tidak!?"

Harry menggeliat melepaskan diri. "Adik Ron bisa saja mati!"

"'Kau' bisa saja mati!"pekik Draco murka.

Harry mendengus, bersedekap. Tapi dia belum sempat membalas, terdengr dehaman di belakang mereka. Profesor Dumbledore dan ayah Draco, serta Dobby peri rumah mereka, menatap Harry dan Draco yang rupanya serasa dunia milik berdua. Dumbledore tersenyum penuh arti, sedang Lucius tampak seperti baru menginjak kotoran anjing.

"Ayah?" Kata Draco heran, tangannya menggenggam jari-jari Harry, memastikan cewek itu tidak bisa kabur. "Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?"

Lucius menyipitkan mata menatap Harry. "Hanya menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dewan sekolah. Aku sudah selesai, kau mau ikut, Draco?"

Draco merasakan tangan Harry meremas tangannya pelan, kode bahwa Harry masih ingin bersamanya. "Tidak, aku akan bersama Harry dulu sebentar. Aku ingin dengar ceritanya."

Lucius mendengus keras, hal yang seharusnya tidak di lakukan bangsawan seperti Malfoy. "Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang Draco lihat darimu, Potter. Kuharap kau berakhir seperti orangtuamu!" Dan dengan kemarahan meluap, dia menghentak keluar ruangan, menendang Dobby yang memekik kesakitan. Harry memelototi punggungnya.

"Lihat! Teganya ayahmu bicara begitu padaku!"

Draco mendesah. Tampaknya ayahnya memang sungguhan tak menyukai Harry. Tapi itu bukan masalah utama saat ini.

"Jangan di masukan ke hati, Harry, Lucius hanya sedang marah karena kau menggagalkan rencananya," kata Dumbledore baik hati. "Aku yakin Lucius dan Narcissa akan menerimamu pada akhirnya. Kau hanya harus memberi mereka kesempatan."

"nah, dengar dengar," kata Draco cepat. Harry makin cemberut. "Jadi, apakah sudah selesai Profesor? Aku boleh membawa Harry pergi?"

"ya, Mr Malfoy, tapi Harry harus ke rumah sakit untuk mendapat pemeriksaan lengkapnya dan jangan lupa pesta di aula besar."

-dhdhdhddh-

shell cottage

"Dan kelas dua berakhir dengan tanpa insiden," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu.

"Dan musim panas kelas 3 jelas liburan terbaik ya," sahut Draco.

Harry tersenyum mengenang. "Best of the best."

Ron dan Hermione langsung penasaran. "Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau menggelembungkan bibimu? Tanya Ron.

"ceritanya di mulai sebelum dan sesudah itu, Ron."

-dhdhdhdh-

1\. Kelas 3, part 1

Potter,

Happy birthday

kutunggu di tempat kita makan kue dulu saat ulangtahunmu yang ke 12, hari ini jam 12. Jangan telat. Dobby yang mengantarku.

draco lucius abraxas malfoy

Harry mendengus membaca surat dari Draco tadi malam untuk ketiga kalinya. Harry tahu Draco bukan tipe romantis yang akan menggombali Harry lewat surat yang panjang, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyebalkan. Mungkin cowok memang tak suka basa basi. Ron juga tak pernah panjang jika menulis surat.

Draco tak pernah memakai kata "dear" di awal suratnya. Selalu hanya: Harry, Potter, Harria, bahkan kadang cuma kata Hei, seperti surat minggu lalu.

.

Hei

aku sudah mengerjakan semua pr ramuanku. Mau tukar dengan pr mantramu? Aku tahu kau sungguh "membutuhkan" bantuanku.

.

apakah butuh waktu banyak untuk menulis Dear dan Love? Rupanya iya untuk Draco.

Tapi sudahlah. Yang paling penting adalah hari ini akhirnya datang! Ulangtahunnya zyang ketiga belas dan hari dimana Draco akan mengunjunginya! Harry menunggu saat-saat ini mulai dari awal liburan musim panas.

ini masih jam 8, tapi Harry sudah mandi, keramas, memakai body lotion yang dia dan Hermione beli di pos muggle. Harry memakai bra merah favoritnya, walaupun Draco tak bisa melihatnya, tapi tetap saja hehe. Dia mematut dirinya di kaca, masih hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam. Rambutnya yang basah terurai melewati pundaknya.

Harry punya badan yang bagus. Mungkin hasil dari latihan Quidditch dan makan makanan bergizi di Hogwarts. Dia termasuk tinggi, dengan kaki yang panjang. Payudaranya tahun lalu tumbuh luar biasa cepat dan sudah terlihat sangat penuh dan sintal untuk ukuran anak 13 tahun. Harry bisa berjalan dan di kira sudah 17 tahun. Harry meramas payudaranya, berharap tangan Draco yang melakukannya...

wajahnya merona dahsyat. Apa yang dia pikirkan! Dia masih 13 tahun! Astaga. Harry menarik napas. Tapi dia tak ingin munafik. Dia sungguh sungguh ingin Draco menyentuhnya. Tapi Draco, sangat tak sesuai dengan imagenya, sangat gentleman. Dia hanya pernah memeluk Harry. Atau mencium rambutnya. Bahkan Harry tak pernah mendapat kecupan di pipi atau keningnya. Hubungan mereka sangat sangat santai, mengalir pelan.

Harry cemberut. Mendapat ciuman saja belum pernah, dia menghayal bakal di sentuh payudaranya. Mungkin nanti saat mereka 17tahun baru hal itu terjadi, dengus Harry dalam hati.

baru kemarin Harry menonton film di tv saat keluarga Dursley sedang keluar rumah semua. Tentang anak-anak remaja yang berpacaran. Di fim itu selain ciuman, para cowoknya selalu suka meraba-raba paha si cewek. Tangan menyusup ke rok (entah melakukan apa, wajah Harry merona memikirkan itu).

Harry mendesah. Yah sudahlah, toh bukannya dia tak menikmati hubungan mereka.

Harry melihat lemari pakaiannya. Ada beberapa baju yang cukup "berani" tapi dia tak berani memakainya di bawah hidung bibi Petunia. Dia memutuskan memakai rok overall jeans dengan inner tanktop putih Tidak buruk. Roknya hanya sampai atas lututnya. Dia nampak seperti model Korea, jadi dia harap Draco tak akan mencelanya.

Harry sedang memakai lip glossnya saat pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka. Dudley, yang badannya sebesar sumo, berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang. "Ayah memanggilmu," tandasnya. Lalu dia melihat dandanan Harry. "Mau kemana kau?

"bukan urusanmu," tandas Harry cuek. Sejak kejadia ekor, Dudley tak pernah berani membullynya lagi, tapi tetap saja sikapnya yang brengsek tidak hilang sama sekali.

"kau berdandan," Dudley berkeras. "Kau tak pernah berdandan sebelumnya."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Hanya bedak dan lipglos, Dudley, kurasa itu bukan termasuk dandan..."

"kau mau berkencan!" Akhirnya Dudley berhasil menyimpulkan. Matanya menatap iri Harry. "Aku tak percaya. Masa orang sepertimu punya pacar!"

Harry menggertakkkan giginya. "Whatever," gumamnya, lalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Dudley untuk menemui Paman Vernon.

Pembicaraan yang ternyata menyangkut kedatangan manusia paling menyebalkan abad ini: Bibi Marge.

"Marge sampai jam 10 ini, jadi kau harus siap," geram Paman Vernon.

"Aku mau keluar jam 12 nanti," kata Harry..

Bibi Petunia mengernyit. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Dia mau berkencan Mum," seru Dudley. Harry memelototinya.

"Aku hanya mau bertemu temanku sebentar," ketusnya.

Bibi Petunia mendengus. "Benar Dudley, masa dia punya pacar. Siapa yang mau dengan orang sepertinya," hinanya, dan ketiga Dusley tertawa terbahak. Wajah Harry merona. Dia merasa sangat sakit hati. Karena dalam hati dia tahu, siapa yang mau dengan anak yatim piatu penuh masalah sepertinya.

wajar saja orangtua Draco membencinya, karena Harry pasti bukan tipe pacar idaman yang mereka harapkan dimiliki anak mereka.

Tapi Harry tidak mau melepaskan kebahagiaan ini. Kebahagaiaan yang dia dapat dari Draco. Jadi dia akan berpegang pada perasaan Draco padanya. Dia yakin Draco serius terhadapnya...

Harry menarik napas. "Jadi, apakah aku boleh pergi jam 12 nanti?"

"Well," kata Paman Vernon lambat-lambat. "Coba kupikir..."

"baiklah, kalau aku tak boleh pergi, dan aku tak bisa mengirim surat pada temanku karena Paman menahan Hedwig di lemari bawah tangga, untuk memberitahu bahwa aku tak jadi datang, temanku pasti akan datang kesini untuk mengecek..."

"baik, baik!" Raung Paman Vernon, wajahnya ungu. "Pergilah! Jangan sampai kami melihat satupun bintik di hidung... temanmu itu!"

Harry tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Setelah sesi "ramah tamah" dengan Bibi Marge, akhirnya Harry bisa keluar juga. Dia sampai di taman yang hanya 5 menit dari rumah nomer 4 tepat jam 12, melihat Draco sudah duduk di salah satu bangku.

Harry berlari ke arah cowok itu dan memeluknya erat, sampai Draco mengeluarkan suara "huft" pelan dan tertawa.

"kangen aku?"bisiknya di telinga Harry, membuat Harry bergidik bergairah. Dia menatik napas, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma parfum Draco yang pasti mahalnya luar biasa.

"sangat," gumam Harry di dada Draco.

Yang membuatnya sadar bahwa Draco sudah sekepala lebih tinnggi darinya. Padahal rasanya tahun lalu tinggi mereka masih sama!

Sekitar beberapa menit mereka berpelukan dalam diam, lalu Draco membawa Harry masuk ke taman yang sepi itu, ke kolam buatan di tengah taman. Rupanya Draco menyiapkan taplak piknik di sana. Kue ulang tahun, jus labu, treacle tart, cupcake, sampai kacang segala rasa Bartie Bott pun ada.

"Wow, terimakasih Dobby..." kata Harry takjub. Draco cemberut.

"Aku yang menyuruh Dobby tahu." Gumamnya. Harry tertawa, menatap Draco lekat.

"Terimakasih," katanya dengan senyum lebar dan mata berbinar.

Napas Draco tercekat. Dia menatap Harry seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"apa?" Tanya Harry jengah akhirnya, setelah Draco tampaknya kehilangan kata-kata.

Draco tersentak, hanya menggeleng dengan wajah merona. "Tidak, tidak. Ayo kita tiup lilinmu."

mereka menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun dan makan sambil tertawa-tawa dan bercerita tentang musim panas masing-masing.

"Orangtuaku akan ke Barcelona sekitar minggu depan," kata Draco sambil memakan cupcake coklatnya. "Hanya berdua. Kurasa aku akan bisa mengunjungimu lagi nanti."

"sungguh?" Harry langsung semangat. "Syukurlah. Setidaknya ada yang kunantikan. Bibi Marge akan di sini sampai minggu depan."

Draco menatapnya simpati. "Akan aku usahakan sekali. Karena setelah itu aku harus pergi ke Paris untuk mengunjungi kakek Malfoy seperti biasa..."

"Hmm," Harry mendekatkan dirinya ke Draco sampai tangan mereka menempel erat. Draco mengangkat alis menatapnya, lalu matanya jatuh ke paha Harry yang terbuka. Rok nya terangkat naik karena dia duduk bersila, menunjukkan paha putih dan mulusnya. Draco menarik napas.

"Pakaian mugglemu terlalu terbuka tahu," katanya, menengok ke kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada orang lain yang bisa melihat paha Harry juga. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"ini musim panas, Draco. Semua orang memakai pakaian yang agak terbuka."

Draco cemberut. "Aku tak suka dengan koleksi pakaian barumu..."

Harry mendesah. Padahal dia berharap Draco akan bergairah dan meraba pahanya, tapi rupanya harapannya terlalu tinggi. "Kau bilang pakaian lamaku yang dari Didley seperti karung goni. Sekarang pakaian baruku yang fashionable kau bilang terlalu terbuka..."

"Apa yang salah dengan jubah penyihir?"

Harry terbahak. "Bayangkan wajah Paman dan bibiku kalau aku keluar rumah dengan jubah..."

Draco menggeleng. "Dan orang heran kenapa penyihir benci Muggle," dia menggeliat, lalu tangannya merengkuh pundak Harry, menariknya ke pelukannya, menempelkan hidungnya ke rambut Harry dan menghirup aroma segar shampo nya dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang kukatakan pada Ayahku seminggu lalu?"

"apa?" Tanya Harry, tangannya memeluk pinggang Draco erat, wajahnya merona karena posisi intim mereka.

"Dia dan ibuku setiap hari mencuci otakku tentang bagaimana seharusnya pasangan seorang darah murni," kata Draco. "Jadi kukatakan pada mereka bahwa mereka tak perlu repot-repot mencarikan pasangan untukku karena aku akan menikahimu."

"APA!" Harry mendorongnya, menatapnya syok.

Draco mengangkat alis heran. "Kenapa kaget? Bukankah sudah jelas. Darah murni menikah setelah lulus Hogwarts, 17-18 tahun. Memangnya kau ada calon lain selain aku?"tanyanya curiga.

Harry tergagap. Dia bahkan tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. "Draco! Aku.. tak.. astaga! Kita masih 13 tahun! Aku tak mau mendengar kata 'menikah' sampai setidaknya 15 tahun lagi!"

Draco mengerjap. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita menikah saat lulus Hogwarts. Bukankah kau ingin punya anak dan keluarga?"

Harry bergidik. "Yang benar saja. Aku tak mau punya anak sebelum umur 30tahun."

Draco dan Harry saling tatap lama.

"Okei," kata Draco lambat dan jelas. "Kurasa kau cuma syok. Aku yakin dalam hatimu, kau juga ingin menikah muda. Siapa yang tidak ingin menikah muda? Semua bangsawan darah murni..."

Harry mengerang. "Draco, aku bukan bangsawan, dan jelas aku bukan darah murni..."

Draco mengedik, seperti yang setiap kali dia lakukan jika Membahas status darah Harry, seolah ingin melupakan bahwa darah Harry tak semurni dirinya.

Harry mendesah panjang. "Sudahlah. Tak perlu membicarakan ini..."

"Harry," kata Draco. "Tapi kau akan menikah denganku kan?"

Harry meringis. "Draco, aku hanya tak paham padamu. Kita jadian saja belum..."

Draco mendengus. "Aku suka hubungan kita yang sekarang."

"aku juga menikmati hubungan kita yang sekarang," kata Harry membela diri, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin lebih dan lebih. Ingin sentuhan dan ciuman, dan kepastian bahwa Draco adalah miliknya...

"Baiklah, kita tunda dulu pembicaraan ini," desah Draco akhirnya. "Tapi jangan kau pikir aku menyerah."

Harry hanya tertawa.

lalu mereka membicarakan topik yang lebih ringan, sampai Draco harus pulang karena sepertinya Narcissa mulai sadar bahwa dia tidak di Manor.

"Aku akan menulis padamu soal tanggal aku mengunjungimu lagi, oke?" Kata Draco saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu taman, melewati sesemakan hijau dan ayunan. Sayup-sayup Harry teringat lagu itu

kiss me

out of the bearded barley

nightly, beside the green green grass

Dan keberaniannya muncul. Bagaimanapun juga, Draco sudah melamarnya! Harey ingin tertawa memikirkan pernikahan.

"Draco..."

"hmm?"

Harry berhenti berjalan, membuat Draco menatapnya bertanya.

"kiss me."

Harry mendongak, menutup matanya, hatinya berdebur kencang sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Dia tak tahu Gryffindor dalam dirinya ternyata sebesar ini. Dia tahu Draco pasto kaget sekali, walaupun dia bertekad tak mau melihat ekspresi cowok itu.

Lalu Haary merasakan kecupan di keningnya.

dia membuka matanya, menatap Draco dengan wajah merah padam. Wajah Draco juga merona.

"Bye," bisiknya. Lalu dia menggandeng tangan Dobby, dan dengan bunyi Dar keras menghilang.

Harry memegang dahinya yang panas.

Astaga!

Astaga!

akhirnya!

-dhdhdhd-

bersambung

reviewnya sedikit ya di chapter kmarin😞😞

mungkin update selanjutnya jadi agak lama kalau sedikit review, karena review itu semangatku..

tapi seriusan, masihkah mau membaca lanjutannya?

Bocoran: bakalan makin seruuu adegan cintanya lohh hehe

maaf juga chapter ini panjang sekali.. jangan bosan bacanya yaa.. dan Harry mulai kegenitan ya hehe


	7. Chapter 7

Shell cottage,

"Astaga," Hermione terkikik geli. Wajah Harry merona. "Ternyata di antara kalian berdua, Harry yang lebih agresif ya?"

Harry menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti pembelaan, sementara Draco nyengir lebar. "Tak menyalahkannya karena memuja aku yang sempurna ini," katanya angkuh.

Ron, yang tampak sangat tak senang mendengar betapa agresifnya Harry, berkata, "Kau sungguh tak tahu malu Har. Lihat saja sampai aku menceritakan ini ke Mum."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah Ron, hanya karena kau sangat kaku..."

"Lagipula," kata Draco lambat-lambat. "Kalau itu saja kau anggap kegenitan, aku tak tahu bagaimana komentarmu tentang apa yang terjadi selanjutnya..."

Harry tergagap. "Kita tak akan menceritakan itu!"

"Ceritakan." Tongkat Ron teracung ke depan wajah Draco, yang meringis.

"Kejadiannya setelah itu..."

Harry hanya bisa menutup wajahnya pasrah.

2\. Kelas 3, part 2

Harry terbangun, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Dan senyumnya merekah lebar saat menyadari ini bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar motel Leaky Cauldron! Astaga! Dia masih tak percaya sudah menggelembungkan bibi Marge, kabur dari rumah keluarga Dursley, dan akhirnya berhasil menginap di motel ini tanpa perlu di sidang oleh kementrian sihir dan masuk Azkaban. Atau di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Wow.

Dan masih ada 3 minggu lagi sebelum dia harus kembali ke Hogwarts! Akhirnya, dia bisa menikmati musim panas tahun ini sebagai manusia bebas!

Dengan langkah ringan, dia bangkit dari kasurnya, dan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sambil bersenandung lagu yang dia gumamkan setiap harinya sejak Draco mencium keningnya. "Kiss me, beneath the milky twilight... lead me out on the moonlit floor..."

Dia mengambil dress potongan sabrina dengan tali spageti di pundaknya, siap berjalan-jalan di Diagon Alley. Dia menuruni tangga untuk sarapan di kedai motel itu, dan tak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat melihat wajah Draco.

"draco!" Serunya senang, melompati 2 anak tangga terakhir dengan tomboinya untuk memeluk cowok itu, tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat mata jahat Lucius Malfoy. "Oh. Em."

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Menggelembungkan Bibi, Potter?" Dia terdengar geli alih-alih marah. "How Slytherin of you."

"oh shut up," gumamnya.

Dan Harry mendengar 2 tarikan napas tercekat, menyadari bahwa Narcissa Malfoy juga ada di sana. Wajah kedua orangtua Draco seperti habis ditampar dengan kotoran kuda.

"Beraninya kau menyuruh putraku untuk diam dengan kasarnya!" Desis Lucius.

Harry melongo, menatap Draco yang meringis. "Wanita darah murni tak boleh berkata kasar pada... kau tahu... calon suaminya," bisiknya menjelaskan.

Harry merapatkan bibirnya, berusaha tak mengatakan apapun untuk memancing kemarahan orantua Draco lebih lanjut. Narcissa Malfoy nampak masih sangat tertegun.

"jadi," kata Harry lagi. "Apa yang kau lakukan dis ini?"

Draco melirik ibu nya. "Aku mendengar dari Ayah kalau kau kabur dari rumah karena menggelembungkan bibimu. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalau kau baik-baik saja, dan sekalian belanja keperluan sekolah kita di Leaky Caldron. Ayah dan ibu dengan senang hati mau menemani kita," katanya.

Hidung Narcissa mengerut. "Aku tak tahu kalau kau akan mengajak... Miss Potter... ikut kita, Draco," katanya kaku.

Harry langsung tak enak hati. Tampaknya yang membuat Lucius menahan diirri tidak mengutuknya hanyalah Tom si bartender, saksi mata yang jelas akan menyusahkannya di pengadilan karena menyerang Gadis Yang Bertahan Hidup.

"Aku rasa aku tak mau belanja hari ini Draco, kau pergilah sendiri," katanya lemah. Dia INGIN sekali belanja dengan Draco, apalagi hari ini pasti masih belum ada murid Hogwarts yang belanja, karena surat dari sekolah baru datang pagi tadi. Draco mengernyit.

"Kau mau belanja dengan orang lain?" Tuduhnya langsung.

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi langsung berhenti begitu melihat ekspresi Lucius. "Tidak, aku akan belanja sendiri besok. Kau pergilah dengan ayah ibumu," katanya.

Draco bersedekap. "Potter, aku datang pagi-pagi kesini, menunggumu bangun sampai jam 11, bukan untuk kau tolak," Draco tampaknya tak sadar bahwa orangtuanya sama sekali tak ingin ketambahan anggota untuk sesi belanja mereka. Harry memelototinya, menggeleng keras kepala.

"Draco, ayo kita pergi saja, aku masih ada urusan lain setelah ini," geram Lucius.

"Bolehkah aku belanja berdua dengan Harry?" Tanya Draco akhirnya, menatap orangtuanya bergantian. "Ayah dan ibu bisa kemana saja. Nanti akan kutunggu di sini saat sudah selesai belanja."

Lucius menggertakkan giginya. Narcissa tampak tertegun. "Tapi Draco..."

"Ayolah Bu, Diagon Alley kan ramai. Aku berjanji tak akan tersesat," rengek Draco. Harry mendengus dalam hati. Draco mengingatkannya pada Dudley. Kapan-kapan mereka berdua harus bertemu untuk di adu siapa yang paling anak mami.

"Sudahlah Cissa, ayo kita pergi. Draco rupanya siap menukar kita kapan saja dengan Potter," geram Lucius.

Draco nyengir. "Terimakasih Ayah," katanya riang, menyambar tangan Harry lalu menariknya ke bagian belakang kedai, tempat pintu masuk Diagon Alley.

"Aku tak percaya kau berani bicara begitu pada orangtuamu," kata Harry takjub, saat Draco melepaskan tangannya dan mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju salah satu tempat makan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku ingin sesekali belanja sendiri," jawabnya. "Lagipula banyak yang harus Ayah urus hari ini. Besok mereka akan berangkat ke Barcelona."

"Ayah ibumu intim sekali ya," kata Harry. "Masih saja menyempatkan honeymoon."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yah, mereka 1 dari seribu. Pasangan darah murni biasanya tak seperti itu."

"Maksudnya?" Pembicaraan mereka terhenti untuk memesan makanan. Draco melihat menu, meringis, dan akhirnya hanya memesan desert. Harry memesan spaghetti, sandwich full cheese, kentang goreng, dan treacle tart. Waiternya menatap cewek itu sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Harry pura-pura tak melihatnya. Memangnya kenapa jkalau dia suka makan banyak?

"Kau tahu, perjodohan. Tak semua bisa mencintai pasangannya. Kurasa ayah ibuku beruntung. Ayah lebih tua 3 tahun dari ibu, dan mereka sudah berteman sejak sebelum di jodohkan. Keluarga Black melihat potensi keduanya, dan mengajukan perjodohan..."

Harry mengerjap. "Keluarga apa?"

"Black? Oh ya," Draco terkekeh. "Sirius Black? Dia sepupu ibuku. Nama gadis ibuku adalah Narcissa Black."

Harry tergagap. "Wow, dan kau terlihat bangga punya hibungan darah dengan kriminal!"

"aku tidak bangga Potter," kata Draco, memutar bola matanya. "Semua darah murni saling berhubungan darah di satu titik. Apalagi dengan pilihan yang semakin sedikit..."

"Apa kau juga di jodohkan?" Tanya Harry curiga.

"Yup," jawab Draco. "Aku pernah mendengar ayah menyebut Astoria Greengrass, kau tahu, anak kelas 2? Tapi kukatakan padanya bahwa aku bisa mencari sendiri, terimakasih banyak." Dia mengangkat alis menatap Harry penuh arti.

Harry merapatkan bibirnya. Dia tak tahu siapa Astoria Greengrass ini, tapi dia akan mencari tahu setelah ini. Seperti yang orang bilang: kenali musuhmu sebelum mengalahkannya.

dia tak pernah memimkrkan pernikahan sebelumnya. Rasanya masih sangat jauh sekali. Dia masih ingin berkarir. Menikmati kebebasan saat tiba waktunya keluar dari rumah keluarga Dursley. Tapi tampaknya bagi Draco, pernikahan adalah hal yang wajar di bahas saat berumur 13 tahun. Cowok itu tak merasa aneh, membicarakan 'anak' tanpa berjengit, seolah pembicaraan ini sangat normal.

Harry tak paham lagi dengan apa yang di pikirkan Draco. Dia bisa membicarakan pernikahan dengan tenang, tapi mencium Harry saja belum pernah!

penuh horor, Harry bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Draco menunggu melakukan 'itu' sampai setelah menikah?

Harry dan Draco makan sambil membicarakan soal sekolah, lalu menghabiskan seharian belanja segala macam. Sungguh menyenangkan berjalan-jalan dengan Draco. Tak bertemu anak Hogwarts sama sekali membuat mereka lebih rileks. Harry dan Draco tidak bergandengan tangan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sambil menertawakan semua hal.

Sampai akhirnya mereka harus pulang karena sudah jam 7 sore, banyak toko yang sudah tutup. Mereka berjalan ke Leaky Cauldron dengan tangan penuh belanjaan. Lucius dan NArcissa sudah menunggu dengan wajah tertekuk. Harry meringis, tak berani menatap mereka.

"sampai ketemu lagi," kata Draco, nyengir. Harry mengangguk, melihat ketiga orang itu menggunakan perapian untuk floo ke manor.

Harry naik ke kamarnya, masih senyum-senyum sendiri. Dia mandi, lalu sekali lagi menatap cermin, masih melihat senyum di wajahnya. Semoga Draco masih akan mengunjunginya lagi musim panas ini. Bersama Draco selalu membuatnya bahagia.

dan ternyata besoknya Draco datang lagi, jam 1 siang dengan di antar Dobby.

"Ayah ibu sudah berangkat, aman," tawanya saat Harry melirik kanan kiri.

"Kebetulan, ayo makan di cafe muggle di depan sana," kata Harry riang. Ekspresi Draco lamgsung berubah.

"apa?"

"Di Mcdonald di depan. Aku ingin sekali makan burger," kata Harry, melirik Tom sekilas, memastikan dia tidak mendengarnya.

Draco menggeleng horor. "Nope. No way aku pergi ke dunia muggle!"

"oh ayolah Draco, kau sudah dua kali ke privet drive, tak ada yang menculikmu kan?" Tanya Harry. "Atau apakah kau, Draco Malfoy, pewaris tunggal Malfoy, darah murni sedunia, takut makan di restoran muggle?" Tambah Harry memancing.

Draco cemberut. "Aku tidak takut pada Muggle, Potter," desisnya. "Oh baiklah, ayo kita kesana."

Harry bersorak dalam hati.

Draco masih tampak tak nyaman masuk ke tempat milik muggle. Untungnya restoran sedang sepi, hanya ada satu remaja di sudut sedang menonton seru laptopnya. Draco menatap cowok laptop itu curiga. Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Waitres menatap Draco was, tapi Harry tak menyalahkan mereka. Siapa yang mau memakai jubah panas di musim seperti ini! Sedangkan Draco menatap seragam merah waitres dengan sama herannya seperti para muggle melihat dia.

Mereka memesan double cheese burger, nugget, onion ring, dan mcflurry. Draco tak pernah makan burger seumur hidupnya, membuat Harry meledeknya habis-habisan. Rupanya para elit di dunia sihir menganggap burger makanan rakyat jelata. Butuh usaha keras dari Harry untuk membuat Draco mau memesan selain es krim. Saat harus membayar, Harry mengeluarkan uang mugglenya. Si waitress menatap Draco sinis, sedang Draco sendiri juga tampak seperti di sambar geledek karena di bayarin cewek makan. Draco Malfoy, salah satu pemuda terkaya di Hogwarts, di bayarin makan oleh Harry Potter, cewek yang bahkan tak punya orangtua!

Harry bisa merasakan kegetiran Draco, dan tertawa dalam hati karenanya.

mereka duduk di dekat jendela, dan harry langsung melahap burgernya. Kelaparan karena ini sudah hampir jam 2 siang dan dia skip sarapan. Draco menatapnya syok.

"Apakah kita akan makan langsung dengan tangan?" TanyanYa horor.

Harry mendengus, mengangguk, menyeka mayones dan saus yang jatuh ke dagunya, lalu melahap lagi. Draco menatapnya jijik.

"kumohon padamu, jangan pernah makan seperti itu di depan orangtuaku," desisnya. Harry hanya mengangkat bahu.

Draco menatap burgernya sendiri, menarik napas, dan menggigitmya. Mengunyah. Lalu terdiam sejenak.

Harry nyengir melihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Draco. "Bagaimana?"

Draco menggigit lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan memesan 2 burger lagi.

Harry tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Well, well, well Draco, jangan sampai daddy mendengar soal ini," godanya sambil menggeleng-geleng. Draco tampak kalap, memakan burgernya habis dalam 2 gigitan.

"ini makanan terenak yang permah kumakan," katanya setelah menghabiskan 3 burger dan 2 gelas es jeruk. "Bagaimana bisa muggle membuat yang seperti ini?"

Harry tertawa. "Mulai menyukai muggle nih ye?"

Draco tampak ragu, lalu melihat seragam merah si waitres, dan menggeleng yakin. "Definitely nope."

Mereka mengobrol santai sambil memakan sisa onion ring dan es krim. Draco tampak tak bisa bergerak saking kenyangnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan untuk menurunkan isi perut?" Tawar Harry.

Draco tampak was. "Di diagon alley kan?"

Harry nyengir lebar. "Big ben hanya 2 blok dari sini..."

"oh ayolah Potter..."

Harry tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda. Mentri melarangku jalan-jalan di Londonnya muggle. Aku tak seberani itu menentang mentri sihir."

Jadi mereka hanya duduk-duduk di mcdonald sambil mengobrol santai sampai tanpa terasa sudah jam 5 sore.

"Kurasa aku harus pulang," kata Draco, melirik jam tangannya. "Besok aku akan kesini lagi..."

"menginaplah."

Draco mengerjap. "Pardon me?"

Harry sendiri tertegun dengan keberaniannya mengucapkan kalimat itu, wajahnya merona dahsyat.

"Menginaplah," ulangnya, sambil memainkan sedotannya, merasakan tatapan tajam Draco. "Kau bisa pakai jubah gaib untuk menyusup ke kamarku tanpa di ketahui Tom..."

Draco masih tak bisa berkata-kata. Lalu dia menutup wajahnya yang rupanya tak kalah merahnya dengan harry. "Potter..."

"Kita tak harus melakukan apapun," kata Harry buru-buru. "Jangan ngeres. Kita bisa main monopoli, atau catur..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Potter, aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan..."

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kita tak pernah bisa bersama sampai malam karena beda asrama," kata Harry jujur. Harry sendiri tak tahu apa yang menyambar kepalanya. Selain kilat dari Voldemort, tentu. "Kita tak pernah main catur berdua..."

Draco menarik napas. Dia menatap wajah penuh harap Harry, lalu mengangguk menyerah. "Oke oke, hal-hal yang aku lakukan padamu, Potter..."

Harry langsung bersinar. "Okke, tunggu di bawah, akan ku ambilkan jubah gaibku."

-dhdhdhddh-

shell cottage

Harry masih menutup wajahnya. Ron tampak tak bisa berkata-kata, sedangkan Hermione tampak geli. Draco hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"setiap mengingat kejadian itu, aku selalu heran. Potter, dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang lady? Kurasa sudah lenyap tersambar petir Pangeran Kegelapan..."

Harry memelototinya. "Oh baiklah, jadi aku yang salah kan. Memangnya yang terjadi selanjutnya salahku juga?"

Wajah Draco memerah. "Tak perlu menceritakan yang itu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Selalu harus kau yang benar kan," geramnya.

"apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Ron, wajahnya merah padam. Harry menciut.

"Itu privat, Weasley, kau tak punya hak..." kata-kata Draco terpotong oleh tongkat Ron yang sudah sampai ke lehernya.

"Kau tak punya hak untuk menawar, Malfoy," geramnya.

Draco cemberut, wajahnya masih merona, dan bercerita...

-dhdhhdhd-

bersambuuung

chapter depan: sedikit rated T plus? MuaHahahaha

Siapa yang masih mau baca lanjutannya?

btw terimakasi yang sudah mereview, love you guys.. maaf blm bisa balas satu2


	8. Chapter 8

3\. Kelas 3, part 3

Dobby yang membawakan perlengkapan menginap Draco (piyama, jubah untuk besok, sikat gigi, dan shampo sabun yang tak bisa di gantikan merk apapun karena kulitnya yang sensitif). Peri rumah itu menatap mereka cemas. Draco mengancamnya dengan pakaian kalau berani melapor pada orangtuanya, membuat peri rumah itu buru-buru berdisaparate.

Draco berhasil masuk ke kamar Harry tanpa halangan apapun dengan jubah gaib. Harry sudah membeli take away burger dan teman-temannya, jadi mereka tak perlu makan malam di luar. Hary tahu dirinya sungguh nekat, dan tahu bahwa Draco juga pasti sama deg-degannya dengan dirinya. Mereka sering bertemu di malam hari di Hogwarts, cekikan berdua di kelas kosong di malam minggu (dua kali tertangkap Profesor Dumbledore, yang hanya menggeleng-geleng dengan senyumnya dan menyuruh mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing tanpa pengurangan poin asrama). Tapi kali ini jelas berbeda.

hanya berduaan di satu kamar, dimana mereka tahu tak akan ada yang mengganggu atau memergoki mereka...

harry merasa dadanya sesak saking senangnya. Dia nyangir menatap Draco yang melepaskan jubah gaib, dan mereka tertawa cekikikan karena berhasil mengelabui Tom si penjaga losmen. Draco menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur, lalu berjengit.

"Keras sekali kasur ini."

Harry duduk di sebelahnya, merasa bahwa kasur ini biasa saja. Dasar anak manja. Tapi Harry tak menyuarakan pikirannya, tak ingin bertengkar di malam istimewa ini.

"kau mau mandi duluan?" Tanyanya. Draco menggeleng, memejamkan matanya lelah.

"nope. Kau duluanlah."

Harry berjalan riang ke kamar mandi. Dia mengambil shampo dan sabun Draco, selalu suka pada wanginya, dan menggunakannya. Dia membayangkan kalau Draco masuk ke kamar mandinya (khayalan yang membuat perutnya mulas saking bergairahnya) dan membantunya menggosok punggungnya. Suatu saat, tapi tidak sekarang, pikir Harry, malu sendiri dengan dirinya yang ngeres. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya, memakai kaus kebesaran milik Dudley yang sangat nyaman untuk tidur. Kaus itu jatuh sampai ke tengah paha-nya, menunjukkan kakinya yang jenjang. Dia menutuskan untuk tidak memakai celana panjang karena di kamar itu agak panas.

dia keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menghanduki rambutnya. Draco sedang membaca tumpukan surat-surat dari teman-temannya musim panas itu. Rupanya bagi Draco privasi Harry sangat tidak penting.

"Tak bisakah setidaknya kau bertanya dulu sebelum membaca surat-suratku?" Geramnya sebal.

Draco mendongak, tapi apapun yang mau dia katakan terhenti di tenggorokannya. Dia menatap Harry dari atas ke bawah, lalu terhenti di pahanya yang terbuka. Tanpa kedip.

"hei," kata Harry jengah. "Wajahku di sini."

Draco masih bergeming.

Harry memutar bola matanya, melemparkan handuk basahnya ke wajah Draco, yang tersentak kaget.

"apa-apaan sih?" Tukasnya, memelototi Harry. Wajahnya setidaknya, bukan paha nya.

Harry cemberut. "Giliranmu mandi. Kembalikan surat-suratku."

Draco mendengus. "Kayak ada yang penting saja. Weasley menang 1000 galeon, pasti ibunya pingsan saking girangnya..."

Harry mengernyit. "Berhenti bicara jelek tentang keluarga Weasley. Mereka orang baik tahu," geramnya. Draco hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," katanya, dia bangkit, mendekati Harry, yang jantungnya melompat sampai ke tenggorokannya saking deg-degannya. Tapi Draco hanya mengambil handuknya ( di sebelah Harry) dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Harry menarik napas saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup. Dia menata makan malam mereka, menyeruput cola kalengannya (Draco berjengit setiap Harry meminum sesuatu dari kaleng,berkata bahwa peri rumahnya saja tak pernah minum dari kaleng!), lalu duduk di tempat tidur. Yang mengheranksn, Harry selalu mengira Draco adalah tipe cowok yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi, tapi ternyata tidak. Hanya sepuluh menit, dan dia sudah keluar dengan piyama sutranya yang mewah. Kontras sekali dengan apa yang di pakai Harry. Rambutnya basah, handuk masih menempel di kepalanya.

"Mau aku bantu mengeringkan?" Tanya Harry. Draco mengangguk. Jadi Harry bangkit mendekati cowok itu. Draco harus menunduk agar Harry bisa mengeringkan rambutnya. Harry tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia paling menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana dia tahu, Draco yang paling anti di sentuh orang, membiarkannya menyentuh rambutnya. Harry merasa dirinya spesial. mereka bertukar pandang, dan bertukar senyum, saling tatap tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"oke, selesai," kata Harry, mengambil handuk Draco dan menjemurnya di kamar mandi.

Draco duduk bersandar di kasur, sudah mengeluarkan papan catur yang dia suruh Dobby bawa juga.

"Saatnya melihat siapa yang lebih jago," katanya dengan senyum menantang. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dia sudah dilatih oleh sang pakar, alias Ron Weasley, dan sangat percaya diri akan memenangkan duel yang ini.

"bersiaplah untuk kalah, Malfoy, seperti kekalahanmu di lapangan Quidditc dan di klub duel," katanya pede, melompat duduk di kasur di depan Draco.

draco cemberut.

Mereka bermain catur sambil mengobrol ringan. Dan makan burger yang mendadak menjadi favorit Draco.

"Kalau burger saja bisa membuatmu ketagihan, kau harus mencoba pizza," kata Harry.

"Aku pernah dengar. Bukankah itu Italia? Ada yang jual di Inggris?" tanya Draco.

Harry tertawa. "Oh Draco, kau ini beneran keterlaluan deh."

Draco mengernyit. "Maksudmu apa sih? Aku kan serius bertanya. Aku tak mau harus repot-repot ke Italia hanya untuk makanan... peri rumah kami biasa memasak lasagna, dan spaghetti, tapi pizza ini tak pernah kulihat..."

"Tentu saja," Harry memutar bola matanya. "Karena pizza juga dimakan dengan tangan. Bayangkan ibumu..."

Draco mendengus. "Heran kenapa muggle suka sekali makan dengan tangan," gumamnya. Harry hanya menggeleng-geleng geli.

Mereka bermain catur sangat lamban. Keduanya ternyata sama-sama tidak jago. Kalau bermain dengan Ron, hanya butuh paling lama setengah jam sebelum skak matt. Tentu saja Ron tak pernah kalah. Tanpa terasa mereka main sambil tiduran. Dan akhirnya ketiduran...

Awalnya Harry tak tahu apa penyebabnya terbangun. Matanya terbuka perlahan, langsung menatap jendela, dimana langit masih gelap.

Dan dia menyadari bahwa seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Draco.

Wajah Harry merona dahsyat. Draco memeluknya dari belakang, mendekap tubuh Harry erat seolah takut seseorang akan melepaskan cewek itu darinya. Papan catur mereka sudah berserakan di bawah, pasti salah satu dari mereka mendendang papan itu.

Napas Draco terdengar tersengal di telinga Harry. Mulanya Harry pikir Draco mimpi buruk. Tapi kemudian dia merasakannya.

Bagian depan celana Draco yang menempel di pantatnya, terasa gundukan sangat keras...

Harry serasa mau mati.

jantungnya berdegup luar biasa kencang. Wajahnya pasti semerah tomat. Suara napas Draco makin cepat dan tersengal. Harry tak tahu harus melakukan apa... dia berusaha kembali tidur, tapi tak bisa. Tangan Draco mendekapnya makin erat, dan bergerak menuju payudaranya.

astaga...

astaga...

Harry menutup matanya, tak bisa menikmati remasan pertama dalam hidupnya. Jantungnya serasa mau pecah. Remasan yang dia nanti-nantikan akhirnya datang di saat dia tidak siap. Di saat Draco bahkan tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan.

Dan lalu, napas Draco tercekat, dan Harry merasakan lembab dari bagian depan celana Draco. Sepertinya Draco sudah selesai. Dekapannya mulai longgar, napasnya mulai teratur...

Harry mendesah lega. Tapi dia masih belum berani bergerak. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, dan kini dia baru merasakan bahwa celana dalamnya juga basah. Astaga, dia juga bergairah... Sungguh Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan saat ini, apa yang harus dia katakan kalau Draco sampai terbangun...

Tapi kecemasannya tak perlu lama, karena Draco bergerak bangun.

Harry memejamkan matanya erat, berpura-pura tidur, berharap dia bisa menggali tanah dan tinggal di dalamnya selamanya...

Draco tersentak duduk. Tangannya ditarik mendadak dari tubuh Harry, membuat Harry ikut terhentak dan mengacaukan akting pura-pura tidurnya. Harry melihat ekspresi horor Draco.

"oh no no no," erang Draco, menutup wajahnya yang merona dahsyat. Harry merasakan wajahnya pasti sama merahnya dengan Draco. "No no no no!"

Draco menarik napas dalam, lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi tanpa kata, wajahnya masih semerah bendera Gryffindor. Harry mendengar pintu kamar mandi di tutup, dan tak lama shower di nyalakan.

Harry menghela napas, dan ikut menutup wajahnya. Dia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

Apa yang terjadi. Draco mendapat mimpi basah sambil memeluk Harry dan meremas payudaranya. Dan menggesekkan 'itu' nya ke punggung Harry juga. Tapi bukankah tak ada yang di rugikan? Mungkinkah mereka terlalu berlebihan menanggapi kejadian ini? (Harry adalah tipe cewek yang sangat easy going, sedangkan Draco selalu mendramatisir segala sesuatu. Mungkin mereka memang cocok, saling melengkapi).

Harry bangkit, duduk di sofa kecil di kamar itu untuk minum segelas air. Tak lama, Draco keluar dari kamar mandi, handuk melilit pinggangnya. Tanpa kata dia mengambil stok bokser dan celananya, lalu masuk kembali ke kamar mandi. Harry bisa mendengar suara detak jam yang melebur bersama detak jantungnya. Lalu Draco keluar lagi, dan duduk di kasur, menghadap Harry.

mereka terdiam lama, sampai Draco berdeham. "Oke," katanya, matanya menatap lantai. "Jadi, apa saja yang... aku... lakukan padamu... di sesi mimpiku tadi?"

Harry memainkan ujung kausnya. "Tak ada," gumamnya. "Setidaknya tak ada yang membuatku tak nyaman. Maksudku, semua orang bisa mengalaminya kan? Sangat normal untuk anak laki-laki mengalami mimpi seperti itu..."

Draco mendengus. Dia bangkit, lalu berjalan mendekati Harry, yang matanya melebar kaget. Apa yang mau Draco lakukan. Draco menatap ekspresi Harry, lalu mendesah. dan kembali duduk di kasur. "Lihat. Sekarang kau jadi takut padaku kan?" Katanya miris.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Aku... tentu saja tidak...maksudku," Harry menatap putus asa jari kakinya, berharap bisa menatap Draco tanpa tergagap. "Aku rasa tak akan ada masalah dengan sedikit sentuhan kan? Aku... kurasa tak masalah... kita melakukan lebih..."

Harry bisa merasakan Draco menatapnya lekat. Mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Draco tertawa terbahak. Harry mendongak, melihat kegelian luar biasa di wajah Draco. "Astaga Potter," kata cowok itu, mengusap wajahnya. "Kadang kau membuatku kagum dengan betapa Gryffindornya dirimu."

Harry tak mengerti. "Maksudmu aku pemberani?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Maksudku kau: lakukan dulu, berpikir belakangan. Terjang saja, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti."

Harry cemberut. "Aku tak seperti itu!" Protesnya, walaupun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, itu adalah definisi paling sempurna sifatnya.

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Potter, karena kau malas berpikir, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," katanya lambat-lambat, seolah sedang mengajarkan satu di tambah satu sama dengan dua pada anak kecil yang kelewat bersemangat. "Pertama, kita masih 13 tahun, masih terlalu cepat untuk memikirkan soal seks. Atau apapun yang mendekatinya."

wajah Harry merona luar biasa mendengar kata 'itu' langsung dari mulut Draco.

Draco mengangkat alis. "Lihat. Kau bahkan tak bisa bersikap biasa saat mendengar kata seks, dan kau bermimpi mau melakukannya? Pikirkan Potter, kalau mendengar kata nya saja membuatmu tak nyaman, apa yang akan kau rasakan jika sudah melakukannya?" Dia bersedekap.

"Siapa yang merasa tak nyaman? Aku dan teman-temanku juga sering membicarakan itu tahu," ketus Harry, merasa sangat malu.

Draco mendengus. "Masa? Gryffindor? Membicarakan soal seks? Biar kutebak. Kalian pasti memakai kata sandi untuk menggantikan kata 'seks.' Ayo mengaku saja," ledeknya.

"kami tidak kok!" Serunya mulai kesal, walaupun sebenarnya iya. Hermione selalu mengatakan ML, Ron selalu mengatakan 'abc', bahkan Lavender yang paling berani mengatakan 'tingting', alih-alih... 'itu'. Harry mengerang dalam hati. Bahkan di dalam pikirannya sendiri Harry tak bisa mengatakan kata... 'itu'.

Draco nyengir melihat ekspresi Harry. "Nah. Sekarang kau sadar? Gryffindor sepertimu, berani melakukan apapun, kecuali seks. Kau berani mengucapkan nama Pangeran Kegelapan," katanya, mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kau yang mengatakan padaku, ketakukan pada nama akan membuat lebih takut pada orangnya. Sekarang coba ucapkan. Seks."

Wajah Harry merona dahsyat. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar. Dia merasa tak pernah semalu ini seumur hidupnya. Draco mendesah, memberi isyarat untuk Harry mendekat. Harry bangkit, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Masih menunduk malu.

Draco merangkul pundaknya, dan Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu cowok itu.

"Yang aku tak mengerti, darimana pikiran itu datang," kata Draco, membelai rambut Harry sayang. "Kita masih baik-baik saja sampai saat sebelum liburan."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya merasa hubungan kita berjalan terlalu lamban..."

"kenapa harus buru-buru?" Kata Draco.

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Hanya bertanya-tanya. Kau bersikap seolah tak tertarik pada... em... tubuhku..." katanya, kembali merasakan rona dahsyat yang rasanya tak berhenti hinggap di wajahnya.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya, menatap Harry kaget. "Are you serious?"

Harry meringis.

"Potter," Draco mendesah panjang. "Oh Potter, Potter, Potter...Aku kadang tak mengerti bagaimana otakmu bekerja." Lalu dia menarik Harry duduk di pangkuannya. Harry baru mau memprotes saat merasakan gundukan keras di bawahnya. Di bagian depan celana Draco.

Draco menghela napas saat melihat ekspresi tegang Harry. "Itu Harry, adalah bukti bahwa aku SANGAT tertarik pada tubuhmu. Kau yang hanya memakai kaus tipis, di kamar berduaan. Kau bahkan tak perlu menyentuhku untuk membuatku 'bangkit.' Hanya duduk di sampingmu, dan kalau kau melihat skenario panjang di otakku soal apa saja yang akan kulakukan padamu..."

"baik, baik, aku mengerti!" Seru Harry, menutup wajahnya. Apakah seseorang bisa mati saking malu nya?

Draco mendengus. "Nah, kuharap tak ada pertanyaan bodoh lagi. Dan jangan bermimpi kita akan melakukan apapun sampai kau sungguh-sungguh siap..."

"dan kau tidak apa-apa?"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tidak merasa keberatan menunggu sampai aku siap? Aku mendengar Angelina cerita bahwa Alicia tertekan karena cowoknya memaksanya..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kau menyamakanku dengan pria abal-abal yang tidak terdidik dengan baik dan tertata bangsawan?"

Harry mendengus. Lalu dia memeluk Draco erat, tapi langsung berjengit berdiri saat merasakan 'itu' Draco menekannya kuat. Draco terbahak, wajahnya merona pink, dan dia bangkit untuk berjalan ke kamar mandi. Lagi.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tidak malu membicarakan hal seperti ini," gumam Harry, mengambil cola untuk meregangkan ototnya yang tegang.

Draco nyengir. "Slytherin, ingat?"

dan Harry hanya Bisa mendesah panjang.

-dhdhdhdh-

shell cottage

Keheningan panjang menyusul cerita paling memalukan sepanjang masa. Hermione tidak menyalahkan Harry yang sama sekali tidak mendongak, menenggelamkan kepalanya di tangannya. Draco tampak sama malunya, walaupun dia tetap duduk tenang, memainkan cangkir teh nya dengan wajah bersemburat pink. Tapi jelas tak ada yang semerah Ron di ruangan itu.

"ibu jelas akan mendengar ini nanti," kata Ron akhirnya, setelah hening panjang mencekam.

"Oh ayolah Ron, itu kan sudah masa lalu! Lagipula lihat siapa yang bicara," kata Harry sebal. Mereka semua tahu bahwa act like a slut adalah hal pertama yang paling di benci Molly di dunia, melebihi bencinya pada Voldemort sendiri. Kalau sampai Molly mendengar soal Harry yang mengajak cowok menginap di umur 13 tahun, bisa dipastikan dialah yang akan menghabisi Harry, bukan Voldemort.

"Aku tak pernah menginap dengan cewek berduaan di umur 13 tahun!" Seru Ron, berdiri, tongkatnya memercikkan api. Harry menciut. "Kau tak pernah bercerita soal 'dia', membuat kami semua berpikir bahwa kau sungguh lugu dan tidak pernah memikirkan percintaan..."

Harry menunduk bersalah.

"ron, sudahlah," kata Hermione, kasihan pada Harry. "Kau yang seperti ini yang membuat Harry tak mau bercerita..."

"MAKSUDMU INI SALAHKU?"

Ganti Hermione yang menciut. Ron sangat serius dalam menjaga wanita-wanita dalam hidupnya. Ibunya, Ginny adiknya, Harry sahabatnya yang sudah seperti adik sendiri, dan Hermione-entah apa yang dia pikirkan soal Hermione.

Ron menatap murka wajah-wajah di depannya satu per satu, dan setelah tak ada lagi yang memprotes, dia mendengus dan menghempaskan diri ke sofanya lagi, menenggak tehnya sampai habis.

"Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakannya," kata Harry akhirnya setelah hening yang menyesakkan. "Hanya saja, entah mengapa lebih mudah jika tak ada yang tahu. Aku takut reaksi kalian akan mempengaruhi hubunganku dengan Draco, aku tahu kalian membenci Draco. Dan kami tidak pacaran resmi sampai kelas 4. Dan saat kelas 4, aku dan Draco ingin memberitahu kalian dan Blaise, sahabat Draco, tapi ternyata Kau-Tahu-Siapa bangkit dan memaksa kami merahasiakan semuanya demi keselamatan Draco..."

Hening panjang lagi. Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang sekilas. Hermione mengernyit karena jika harus ada kontak fisik, inilah saatnya. Harry jelas sedang butuh pelukan kan? Tapi tidak. Draco malah mengambil toples kukis lagi, dan mulai makan.

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang membuatmu bisa berpikir soal... soal..." wajah Ron merona. Rupanya Gryffindor sungguh tak bisa melafalkan kata 'itu'. "ABC itu!"

Dengusan Draco dia samarkan dengan batuk keras. Harry dan Ron memelototinya dengan wajah merah.

"Mungkin karena Lavender," kata Hermione. "Benar?"

"kenapa Lavender?"

"Dia selalu membuaka sesi curhat soal cowok saat hari pertama masuk sekolah. Saat kelas 3 juga ya..."

Harry meringis. "Yaah, mau tak mau kadang kepikiran juga," katanya bersalah.

"jadi kau dan Malfoy tidak bertemu lagi sampai September? Ataukah kalian sekamar berdua sampai September?" Sindir Ron tajam.

Harry cemberut. "Draco hanya menginap semalam Ron, dia harus pulang pagi-pagi karena ternyata ibunya memanggilnya lewat Floo..."

"dan aku berlibur ke rumah kakekku di Paris sampai hari terakhir liburan. Saat itu kupikir akan mengunjungi Harry sebelum masuk sekolah. Tapi ternyata dia malah berasyik main mata dengan cowok lain..." geram Draco.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku tidak main mata dengan siapapun!"

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambung

gimana chapter ini? Masihkah penasaran?

terimakasih yang sudah review, membuat semangat melanjutkan hehe


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

authors note:

Maaf sebelum baca chapter ini, ada baiknya baca note dari saya... menanggapi kreview para readersekali lagi sy sangatt berterimakasih. Sama sekali ga tersinggung kok... malah senang dgn kritik yg membangun. Maaf karena saya nulis lewat hp, jadi ga bisa mention satu per satu... tapi ttp semua review saya baca dan pertimbangkan. Ini saya jawab review dgn pertanyaan terbanyak.

1\. Kok ga ngikutin buku? Kok ceritanya beda sama buku?

Dalam fic ini, bercerita soal Harry dan Draco yg bercerita pada Ron dan Hermione soal kisah cinta mereka dari awal, karena Ron dan Hermione tidak percaya bahwa Harry dan Draco beneran pacaran. Jadi mereka bercerita soal apa yang terjadi, mengikuti buku tapi tidak sama persis karena ada kisah mereka di dalamnya. Jadi misal saat Harry liburan musim panas, tetap mengikuti alur buku yg Harry harus pulang k rumah paman bibinya, tapi ternyata di balik itu ada cerita harry dan draco bertemu diam-diam. Dan saya juga ga akan menulis ulang cerita jk rowling di fic ini. Murni inj adalah romans Harry dan Draco. Tapi sebisa mungkin mengikuti alur buku (yang saya ingat), dan kalau ada kesalahan, mohon maaf dan saya menerima kritiknya.

2\. Kok harry kegenitan bgt?

sebenarnya Harry bukan yang kegenitan ato gmana. Dia masih tomboi, makan berantakan, tertawa keras, dan berteman dengan lebih banya cowok daripada cewek. Tapiiii, semuanya berubah saat dia sedang bersama Draco. Menurut saya sih (mohon maaf kalau saya salah), itu wajar, karena kalau kita aja di depan cowok yang kita sukai pasti karakter kita mendadak berubah. Begitupun Harry, dia ingin kepastian kalau Draco sungguh menyukainya, ingin selalu bersamanya, dll dll karena dia sangat sangat naksir Draco. Dan aspek kegenitan juga terpengaruh oleh Lavender dan Parvati yang memang agak ganjen hehe. Di cerita kemarin juga di jelaskan bahwa Ron dan Draco juga kaget dengan betapa ooc nya Harry. Tapi Hermione tidak kaget, karena sebagai sesama cewek, dia memahami bahwa ooc saat bersama cowok yg di sukai itu lumrah bgtt. Mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan di hati readers sekalian.

3\. Eyd nya ga di perhatikan?

ampuuun... kalo yg ini bener bgtt x))

4\. Harry sama draco bolak balik berantem mulu ya?

karena berusaha mengikuti yg di buku, kisah ini menjelaskan bahwa kecemburuan tanpa alasan yg jelas adalah hal utama yg membuat Draco bersikap luar biasa menyebalkan. Kalo saya sih udah saya putusin orang macam begitu dari kapan tau x)) harry sabar bgt ye

Terimakasiih sekali atas reviewnyaa.. yg masih galau ada pertanyaan silakan bgtt review yg banyak hehe. Review yg berupa kritik juga welcome sekali kok. Sekali lagi terimakasiih banyaak :* :*

yuk kita mulai lanjutan ceritanya... enjoy gengs!

4\. Kelas 3, part 4

Hari terakhir liburan, Ron dan Hermione juga menginap di Leaky Cauldron, dan mereka belum berbelanja sama sekali ternyata. Jadi Harry menemani mereka belanja. Mereka ke florish and blotts untuk belanja buku, dan sedang berkutat dengan buku Monster tentang Monster saat Harry memutuskan melihat-lihat majalah Quidditch terbaru. Dia sedang menyeleksi majalah saat seseorang menubruknya dan buku yang di bawa orang itu jatuh berantakan. Harry terpental jatuh, meringis saat siku nya terjeduk stand majalah.

"Maaf!" Seru cowok yang menabrak Harry. "Astaga! Maaf maaf sekali. Aku membawa tumpukan buku dan berjalan mundur..."

Harry mendesah, mendongak dan melihat cowok sangat tampan dengan rambut hitam dan mata kelabu. Wow, pikir Harry. Cowok ini berbadan besar dan mungkin lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Harry.

"no problem," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil, bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk celananya.

Cowok itu masih menatap Harry cemas, mencari-cari apakah Harry terluka. Harry tertawa dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sungguh. No harm done. Aku biasa mendapat lebih banyak luka dari ini saat di lapangan Quidditch," katanya ringan.

Cowok itu tersenyum tak yakin, menatap mata Harry. "Yeah..." lalu dia berdeham. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Note to self, jangan berjalan mundur sambil membawa tumpukan buku..."

Harry melihat buku-buku cowok itu masih berserakan, dan membungkuk untuk membantu membereskan. Cowok itu buru-buru ikut membungkuk. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa sendiri..."

Harry nyengir. "Aku tak repot kok. Sedang mau baca majalah gratis. Mungkin ini karma dari pemilik toko karena tak mau bayar majalah..."

Herannya, cowok itu terbahak dengan lelucon payah Harry. Harry terkekeh, menyerahkan buku yang berhasil dia kumpulkan di atas tumpukan di tangan cowok itu. "Selesai," katanya.

"Yeah, terimakasih" cowok itu kembali menatap mata Harry, seolah sedang terhipnotis. Harry tersenyum, melambai untuk berjalan pergi ke arah Ron dan Hermione, saat cowok itu menarik tangannya. Hary menoleh kaget. "Ehm, aku belum mengenalkan diri..."

"Potter?"

Harry dan cowok itu tersentak menoleh, Draco berdiri dengan wajah seolah baru di tampar. Harry baru sadar bahwa tangan cowok asing di depannya masih memegang tangannya. Buru-buru dia melepaskan tangannya.

"Draco! Kau datang!" Harry berjalan ke arah cowok itu dengan senyum lebar, tapi mata Draco masih tertuju pada cowok asing di belakangnya.

O-ow. Kau dalam masalah, Harry, pikir Harry putus asa.

"Em," cowok itu menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian, tampak heran, tapi rupanya bisa membaca situasi bahwa akan ada perang kalau dia tak segera pergi. "Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi. Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Harry." Lalu dia melambai pergi, meninggalkan Harry yang hanya bisa meringis.

Mata Draco perlahan teralih ke Harry. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia?" Desisnya murka. "Bergandengan tangan..."

"Aku tak bergandengan tangan, Draco. Aku bahkan tak tahu nama cowok itu!" Kata Harry sebal.

Draco mendengus tajam. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin kau tidak tahu dia! Aku tahu cewek-cewek selalu heboh menggosipkan dia!"

Harry cemberut. "Kau tahu aku tak suka bergosip. Aku bersumpah aku tak tahu siapa dia. Tadi dia tak sengaja menabrakku dan buku-bukunya berjatuhan, jadi aku membantunya membereskan. Hanya itu."

"Dan bergandengan tangan?"

"Aku tidak bergandengan tangan! Tak bisakah kau sedikitsaja percaya padaku?"

Draco mencibir. "Percaya pada cewek kegenitan yang tebar pesona kesana kemari?"

Harry merasakan darahnya memuncak murka. "Beraninya kau mengataiku kegenitan!"

Draco baru mau membalas saat terdengar suara Ron memanggil Harry. Harry memelototi Draco untuk terakhir kali, dan menghentak pergi dengan amarah meledak-ledak.

Rasa marah itu belum hilang saat mereka di kereta menuju Hogwarts esok harinya. Ditambah dengan munculnya dementor membuat hati Harry makin suram. Sampai di Hogwarts, saat melewati meja Slytherin, dia mendengar suara Draco.

"Potter, oi Potter. Katanya kau pingsan ya? Pingsan, Potter?" Lalu Draco dengan sangat menyebalkan menirukan adegan Harry pingsan dengan sangat dramatis, membuat semua anak Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, berjalan buru-buru ke meja Gryffindor.

"si sialan Malfoy," geram Ron. "Tak tahu apa masalahnya..."

"Dia tak seberani itu menghadapi dementor. Lari ke kompartemen kita kan George?" Kata Fred, memelototi meja Slytherin sebal.

Harry tak mendengarkan lagi, agak sakit hati pada sikap dingin Draco padanya. Walaupun setengahnya dia sudah terbiasa pada cara Draco menyelesaikan masalah yang sangat kekanakan. Harry ingin segera kembali ke asramanya dan tidur panjang untuk melupakan dementor dan draco malfoy.

Saat akhirnya bisa kembali ke kamar asrama, Harry memutuskan untuk mandi, menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Selesai mandi, rupanya semua teman sekamarnya sudah tiduran manis di kasur masing-masing, bertukar cerita soal musim panas mereka.

"... dan cowok itu menciumku. Dia benar-benar jago, membuatku merinding..." kenang Lavender, terkikik bersama Parvati. Hermione hanya menggeleng sambil melanjutkan membaca buku Mantra kelas tiga nya. Lalu Parvati melihatnya. "Bagaimana denganmu Har? Musim panasmu bertemu cowok keren?"

Harry mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tongkatnya, berpikir bahwa Lavender dan Parvati pasti bisa pingsan saking semangatnya kalau dia berkata musim panas ini dia menginap dengan cowok. Jadi dia hanya menggeleng. "Nope. Datar seperti biasa," katanya.

lavender mendengus. "Harry, kau sudah 13 tahun, sudah saatnya kau tertarik pada cowok!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tertarik pada cowok kok... Seperti Oliver..."

"Tipe Harry," kata Parvati. "Macho dan lebih tua."

Lavender mengangguk. "Kau tahu Harry, kalau kau sungguh menyukainya, kau harusnya bergerak mendekatinya. Kalian kan satu tim, kau pasti bisa dengan mudah merayunya," Lavender menatapnya iri. "Dengan tubuhmu yang seperti itu..."

Harry nyengir, melompat ke kasurnya sendiri. "Trims Lav, tapi rasanya cukup mendengar tentang Quidditch di lapangan. Aku tak butuh ceramah Oliver di luar lapangan," katanya. "Dia hanya enak di lihat saja..."

"Kau tahu aku jadi ingat!" Seru Lavender, bangkit mendadak. "Cedric Diggory!"

"siapa?" Tanya Harry, mengernyit.

"Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff," kata Parvati, menatap Harry heran. "Masa kau tak tahu? Dia kan cowok paling tampan seantero Hogwarts."

Harry memeluk bantalnya, mengangkat bahu. Dia sungguh tidak tahu siapa Cedric Diggory ini. Pada dasarnya Harry tipe yang sangat setia, disamping apa yang selalu Draco tuduhkan padanya, dan tak pernah mencari-cari cowok lain. Walaupun dia masih mengapresiasi kalau ada cowok tampan lewat, tapi Harry tak pernah benar-benar peduli.

"Hermione saja tahu siapa Cedric kan?" Kata Lavender, menatap Harry sebal.

Hermione terkikik. "Kelas 6, prefek," katanya, menutup bukunya. "Kenapa dengan dia?"

"aku mendengar dari Susan, yang mendengar dari teman Cedric, bahwa sepertinya Cedric menyukai Harry!" Kata Lavender penuhh semangat, yang membuat Parvati dan Hermione memekik kaget, dan Harry mengangkat alis tinggi.

"ngaco ah," kata Harry menggeleng. "Aku pernah bertemu orang itu saja tidak."

"Tapi Cedric yang mengatakan sendiri. Bahwa tahun ini dia ingin mengajakmu kencan..." kata Lavender berkeras. "Bayangkan Har! Di ajak kencan cowok paling cakep sesekolah!"

Lavender dan parvati menatapnya iri, sedangkan Hermione hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Kalau Harry bilang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, rasanya tak mungkin..."

"Hermione, kau tak kenal Susan! Dia benar-benar ratu gosip Hufflepuff tahu. Beritanya tak pernah meleset dari fakta," kata Parvati membela Lavender, yang mengangguk bersemangat.

Harry nyengir. "yeah, yeah, bukan berarti aku mau berkencan dengannya kan?" Katanya ringan, membuat tiga napas tercekat di depannya. "Maksudku," tambah Harry buru-buru. "Dia kelas 6, kan? Rasanya terlalu tua untukku."

"tapi cowok lebih tua kan tipe mu banget Har," kata Lavender sok tahu. "Dan Cedric ini sangat baik hati, tidak sombong, pintar, tampan, dan dia seeker juga..."

"Kau di bayar berapa untuk mengiklankan Diggory," kata Hermione, membuat Harry terbahak.

"Tapi tunggu, aku tak pernah melawannya, memangnya nama seeker Hugflepuff Diggorry ya?" Katanya mengingat-ingat. Terakhir kali melawan Hufflepuff, dia masih kelas 1 dan menang dalam waktu 5 menit.

Lavender mengangkat bahu. "Memangnya itu penting? Yang paling penting dia senior dan tampan. Titik. Dan, kalau bukan untukmu Harry, aku pasti tak rela melepaskan cowok setampan itu," desahnya.

Harry mengangkat alis. "Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Yah, kau kan sudah mengalami hal berat dalam hidupmu, sudah saatnya kau mendapat keberuntungan," kata Lavender simpati. Parvati mengangguk-angguk. Harry menahan senyum. Andaikan saja mereka tahu...

"Lagipula, sekarang aku dan Lavender sedang tidak 'doyan' dengan yang baik-baik," kata Parvati. "Kita sedang mencari badboy."

"badboy?" Tanya Hermione skeptis.

"Yup," kata Lavender, matanya menerawang. "Lelaki yang sulit di taklukkan. Badboy. Sedikit nakal. Sedikit jahat. Pemberontak. Tapi hatinya luluh akan cintaku..."dan dia dan Parvati mendesah bersama.

Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang.

"Maksudnya Slytherin?" Tanya Harry.

Herannya, Parvati dan Lavender mengangguk.

"seperti Draco Malfoy," kata Parvati, dan Harry tersedak.

"Apa?"

Lavender menghela napas. "Ya ya, kami tahu kau membenci Malfoy Harry..." katanya dengan nada bosan. "Tapi... semua dalam diri Mafoy meneriakan badboy!"

"kalau dia sih bukan lagi badboy, tapi evilboy," kata Hermione, menggeleng-geleng. "Lagian, Malfoy tak akan mau berkencan denganmu, Lav. Kelahiran muggle, ingat?"

Lavender cemberut. "Siapa tahu karena cintanya padaku, dia akan melupakan fakta bahwa aku kelahiran muggle?"

Harry meringis. "Dia tak akan pernah lupa fakta itu Lav. Ini Draco Malfoy yang kita bicarakan," katanya, masih kaget bahwa ada anak Gryffindor (selain dirinya) yang mau dengan macam Draco. Harry saja kadang masih bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang dia lihat dari Draco! Selain pencemburu, Draco suka membuli orang, suka pamer dan sombong, menganggap remeh orang lain, belum lagi rasis...

Parvati tersenyum menang. "Kurasa itu artinya dia mau padaku," katanya puas. Lavender mengernyit.

"Jangan sombong dulu. Masih ada fakta dia membenci Gryffindor," kata Hermione, mulai membaca bukunya lagi.

"Lagian dia tidak tampan-tampan amat," kata Harry, hatinya menciut. Parvati jelas bisa menjadi saingan berat untuknya. Darah murni, sangat cantik... "Sifatnya jelek. Wajahnya ga oke. Dia juga ga pintar-pintar amat..."

Lavender dan Parvati bertukar pandang. "Yah tapi itu kan definisi badboy," kata Parvati. "Dia tinggi, dengan aura bangsawan. Prmbawaannya selalu tenang, dan tak pernah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia juga sangat populer..."

Harry cemberut, yang untungnya di artikan oleh Lavender dan Parvati dengan kebenciannya yang melegenda pada Draco. Harry berpikir apa sebaiknya dia katakan pada mereka bahwa Draco adalah 'miliknya' duluan. Tapi membayangkan menjadi bahan gosip seantero sekolah seperti saat semua menuduhnya Pewaris Slytherin...

Harry hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

-dhdhdhdh-

Besok paginya, Harry masuk ke aula besar untuk sarapan dengan di sambut tawa meledak dari meja Slytherin. Rupanya pantomim Draco yang menirukannya pingsan masih mendapat sambutan hangat. Harry memelototi Draco, wajahnya merah padam.

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"berusaha mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi Hermione menariknya, menahannya, menatap cemas meja guru.

"You wish, Potter," cengir Draco, matanya berkilat nakal, membuat wajah Harry merona untuk alasan yang sangat berbeda. Untungnya tak ada yang menyadari. Hermione menariknya menuju meja Gryffindor sambil membisikkan bahwa Draco Malfoy sama sekali tak layak membuat Harry kena detensi di hari pertama sekolah.

"Hai Harry," seseorang memanggilnya. Harry, masih mengernyit kesal, menoleh ke meja Hufflepuff yang dia lewati. Cowok tampan yang menabraknya di Florish and Blotts tersenyum dan melambai padanya. Harry hanya mengangguk, masih kesal pada sikap bajingan Draco, dan melanjutkan berjalan ke meja Gryffindor. Hermione mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tapi Harry terlalu marah untuk mendengar apapun.

Butuh sepuluh menit candaan dari Fred dan George sampai akhirnya Harry bisa tersenyum lagi dan mulai makan. Dia mengisi penuh piringnya dengan sosis, telur rebus, dan kroisan, membuat Seamus berkomentar, "Masih makan seperti seorang lady rupanya?"

Harry nyengir, mulutnya penuh. Dean tertawa. "Itulah bagusnya Harry, mungkin di kehidupan yang lalu kau adalah cowok."

Harry menatapnya dari bawah bulu matanya. "Oh jangan naksir aku Dean. Aku tahu diriku sangat mempesona, aku yang penuh dosa..."

Dean dan Seamus terbahak.

Lalu Ron datang, wajahnya yang mengantuk bersinar saat melihat makanan. Dia makan sama banyaknya dengan Harry.

"lihat Har, kau punya saingan," goda Neville.

Harry menjejalkan sosis terakhirnya ke mulut, membuat anak-anak cowok menatapnya jijik tapi geli, dan Hermione menyikutnya keras. "Harry!"

"apa sih, aku kan lapar."

Ron mengangguk-angguk. "Tak ada yang salah dengan cara makan Harry. Kau mau sosis lagi? Tukar dengan telur rebusmu..."

"Jangan sampai ibu melihatmu begitu, Har," goda Fred. "Atau dia akan menangis, berpikir tak akan ada yang mau menikahimu..."

Harry hanya menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya.

Hari itu sungguh bukan hari pertama yang baik untuk Harry. Dia di prediksi mati oleh Profesor Trelawney, dan seluruh temannya menatapnya cemas sepanjang sisa hari itu. Dan yang paling parah pelajaran sore Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dengan Slytherin.

Draco hanya mengerling Harry sekilas, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada geng Slytherinnya yang menyebalkan.

Mereka di ajak Hagrid pergi ke tanah luas di pinggir hutan.

"Baik, pertama buka dulu buku kalian," kata Hagrid riang.

"bagaiaman kami membukanya?" Kata Draco lantang, mengeluarkan bukunya yang Harry ingat susah payah di ikat oleh pemilih toko. Mendadak dia kangen Draco yang menghabiskan harinya di Diagon Alley dengan Harry...

"tak... tak adakah yang bisa membukanya?" Tanya Hagrid kecewa. "Kalian harus membelai dia. Lihat," dia membelai buku Hermione dan buku itu mendesah, menggeletak terbuka di tangannya.

"Oh bodoh benar kita!" Seru Draco menyebalkan. "Kita mestinya membelainya! Kenapa tak terpikir ya?"

"kupikir buku ini lucu..."

"Oh lucu sekali," kata Draco. "Sungguh jenaka memberi kami buku yang bisa menggigit tangan kami sampai copot!"

"Diam Malfoy!" Bentak Harry, memelototinya. Harry ingin pelajaran pertama Hagrid sukses. Dia melihat Hagrid tampak sangat terpukul.

Hagrid berjalan pergi untuk mengambil satwa gaibnya saat Draco berkomentar lagi. "Buset, si bodoh itu jadi guru. Benar-benar payah, tunggu sampai Ayah mendengar soal ini..."

"Diam Malfoy," Harry mengulangi.

Draco mencibir. "Hati-hati Potter, ada dementor di belakangmu, wuuu..." dan anak-anak Slytherin tertawa terbahak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona.

Setelah itu, mereka teralihkan dengan adanya hippogrif. Harry menaiki Hippogrifnya dengan sukses besar, membuat anak-anak bersorak heboh. Dia melihat Draco menatapnya lega saat dia akhirnya menginjak tanah lagi. Tapi tatapan hangatnya langsung berubah begitu dia melihat Dean mendekati Harry dan mengacak rambut cewek itu. Harry berjengit, melirik Draco horor saat Dean menariknya untuk mengajarinya menaiki salah satu Hippogrif.

Draco mengambil alih Buckbeak, yang sudah membungkuk balik padanya. "Ini gampang sekali," katanya keras, merendahkan. "Aku yakin kalau Potter saja bisa, pasti ini mudah sekali. Taruhan kau pasti tidak berbahaya sama sekali. Iya kan? Makhluk jelek kasar..."

Dan semua anak menjerit ngeri saat secepat kilat cakar Buck beak menampar Draco. Harry merasakan perutnya mulas melihat darah bercucuran dari Draco. Dia berdiri kaku melihat Hagrid berlari ke rumah sakit. Mereka berjalan kembali ke aula besar dengan riuh, tapi Harry tak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Pansy Parkinson menangis histeris. "Dia bisa saja mati! Aku akan melihat keadaannya!" Lalu dia berlari ke arah Hagrid menghilang.

"Kuharap Hagrid tidak mendapat masalah," kata Hermione cemas.

Ron mendengus. "Jelas-jelas Malfoy yang salah! Hagrid sudah mengatakan bahwa hippogrif gampang tersinggung kan?" Mereka masuk ke aula besar untuk makan malam.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia dan Ron hanya duduk menatap makanan tanpa nafsu (yang pertama saat Hermione di bekukan).

Saat semua kembali ke menara Gryffindor, Harry menyelinap, berlari ke arah bangsal sekolah. Dia berharap Draco baik-baik saja. Draco harus baik-baik saja...

betapa leganya dia saat melihat tangan Draco hanya di perban, dan cowok itu sedang santai membaca buku.

"Hei," kata Harry, mendekatinya. Madam Pomfrey tidak kelihatan, mungkin masih makan malam. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja..."

Draco cemberut, meletakkan bukunya. "Aku bisa saja mati tahu. Makhluk biadab macam begitu..."

"Itu salahmu sendiri tidak mendengarkan Hagrid," kata Harry sebal, tapi tetap mengelus tangan berperban Draco hati-hati.

Draco menggeram. "Ayah sudah mendengar soal ini, dan sedang memprosesnya."

Harry langsung mendongak. "Maksudmu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Hari pertama bertemu satwa gaib dan langsung di beri Hippogrif! Bukan salahku sepenuhnya kejadia ini terjadi, Potter," desisnya.

Harry membelalak tak percaya. "Tapi kau kan tidak apa-apa! Kenapa harus di perpanjang urusannya?"

Draco menyipit. "Oh lihatlah. Aku habis disambar monster ayam dan kau masih bisa membela raksasa itu! Mungkin aku memang tak berarti bagimu, biar saja Draco kehilangan 1 tangan..."

Harry memelototinya. "Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

"kau sama saja dengan bilang begitu! Mungkin untukmu aku tak lebih penting dibanding Diggory atau Thomas!"

Harry melongo. "Kau ini bicara apa sih! Tentu saja kau sangat penting buatku..."

"Yeah? Mengingat Pansy lah yang datang kesini, menangis meraung melihatku terluka!"

Harry tak dapat berkata-kata. "Maksudmu berakting penuh hiperbola macam Parkinson? Kau mau aku bersikap seperti dia?" Bentaknya, bangkit murka. "Kalau begitu kau menyukai orang yang salah kan? Pergi saja dengannya!"

Draco ikut bangkit, wajahnya merah saking marahnya. "Akan kulakukan! Dia mengajakku pergi ke Hogsmead, dan aku bilang iya!"

Harry merasa seperti habis ditampar. "Kau bohong!"

"Kenapa aku harus bohong?" Kata Draco dengan dagu terangkat luar biasa tinggi. "Kalau kau bisa main mata dengan semua cowok di Hogwarts, aku juga bisa!"

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, kemarahannya membuat tangannya gemetar. Draco dengan cepat menyambar tongkatnya dengan tangan kirinya, gerakannya yang mendadak membuat tangannya yang diperban terguncang dan dia mendesis kesakitan, menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Harry tersentak kaget, buru-buru menghampirinya, membantunya duduk.

"Masih sakit?"

"Tentu saja!" Ketus Draco.

aura kemarahan masih lekat di sekitar mereka, tapi sedikit meluntur. Draco kembali dalam posisi tiduran, tangannya yang sehat menggenggam tangan Harry, menariknya mendekat. Harry duduk di sebelahnya, dan Draco dengan manjanya menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Harry sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

Harry membelai rambutnya. "Aku sungguh cemas tahu," katanya akhirnya setelah hening panjang dan aura kemarahan lenyap tak bersisa. Draco hanya menggeram pelan, kini menenggelamkan wajahnya di jubah Harry. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona saat bibir Draco naik menuju lehernya yang terbuka, mencium belakang telinganya. Tubuh Harry bergetar penuh gairah. Dia menelengkan kepalanya, memberi Draco akses. Draco terkekeh pelan, tangannya meremas perut Harry dan menggosok-gosoknya pelan.

"ehm."

Harry dan Draco terlonjak menjauh, kaki Harry menabrak kursi di samping tempat tidur. Wajah mereka merona dahsyat melihat Madam Pomfrey berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang melihat kemesraan dua anak yang harusnya musuh bebuyutan.

"jam besuk sudah habis Miss Potter, jadi sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu," katanya tegas. Harry mengangguk buru-buru, bertukar pandang dengan Draco, yang mengangguk, dan berjalan cepat-kalau bukan berlari-kabur dari sana.

wajahnya masih merona dan senyumnya masih terkembang saat dia sampai di menara Gryffindor.

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuungg

please reviewww


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Draco tidak ikut pelajaran dan baru muncul hari Kamis di kelas ramuan saat mereka sudah jalan setengah jam pelajaran. Dia masuk dengan dagu terangkat tinggi, perban masih membebat kencang lengannya, lagaknya seperti pahlawan yang baru pulang dari medan perang. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Harry dan Dean berjalan berdua dari lemari penyimpanan bahan. Harry berjalan duduk ke mejanya dan Ron, melihat mata Draco menyipit penuh marah, dengan langkah menghentak berjalan menuju dia dan Ron.

"Kau baik-baik saja Draco?" Kata Parkinson dengan nada genitnya. Draco mendesah panjang.

"yah, masih harus berjuang menahan sakit," kata Draco dengan nada di panjang-panjangkannya yang menyebalkan. Pansy memberinya tatapan simpati yang super hiperbola, membuat Harry ingin muntah ke kualinya. Harry menjenguk Draco setiap hari di bangsal dan tahu persis bahwa Draco baik-baik saja!

Draco mendesah panjang melihat bahan-bahan ramuannya, dan berkata keras, "Sir, akar saya perlu di potong."

Snape bahkan tidak mendongak dari mejanya. "Weasley, potongkan akar Malfoy."

Ron melongo. "Tapi..."

"Weasley, kau mendengarku."

Dengan memelototi Draco, yang mencibir puas, Ron mulai memotong-motong akar Draco dengan asal-asalan.

"Sir, Weasley merusak akar saya," adu Draco.

Snape berjalan ke meja mereka, melihat potongan berantakan akar Draco, mencibir dan berkata, "Weasley, tukar dengan punyamu."

Ron tampak seperti habis kejambretan. Dia menghabiskan 20 menit terakhir berhati-hati memotong akarnya. "Tapi..."

"Weasley, tukar-punyamu-dengan-milik-Malfoy," kata Snape jelas dan penuh ancaman ditiap nadanya. Ron akhirnya menyerah, dengan wajah merah murka melemparkan akarnya ke Draco.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Desis Harry saat Snape sudah pergi.

Draco hanya mendengus, lalu mulai membuat ramuannya. "Kupaskan ara kisutku," katanya pada Harry, yang memelototinya sebal.

"tanganmu baik-baik saja!"

Draco mendekatkan wajahnya. "Yeah? Apa kau punya bukti?" Katanya menyebalkan. Lalu dia menambahkan pada Ron, "Sudah mendengar soal sobat kalian Hagrid? Sayang sekali sepertinya kita akan kehilangan guru lagi. Ayah kecewa aku luka..."

"Ngomong saja terus Malfoy, kubuat kau luka beneran!" Gertak Ron.

"... Ayah sudah mengajukan keluahan pada Dewan sekolah dan kementrian sihir, dia punya pengaruh besar. Dan luka yang susah sembuh seperti ini," Draco mendesah berat. "Siapa yang tahu aku akan bisa sembuh total atau tidak..."

"jadi itukah sebabnya kau mempermainkan kami?" Geram harry, sangat marah. "Untuk membuat Hagrid di keluarkan?"

Draco menatap Harry, cengirannya kaku. "Sebagian memang iya," katanya, lalu menambahkan sambil mendesis, "dan sebagian karena aku tahu kau mengambil kesempatan selama aku di rumah sakit, menahan sakit..." dia menatap seseorang di belakang Harry

Harry mengikuti arah pandangnya dan melihat Dean yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada ramuannya. Harry menatap Draco tak percaya, tapi memutuskan tidak mengatakan apapun. Draco tak akan mau mendengar alasan apapaun darinya. Buatnya, Harry sebisa mungkin tidak bicara dengan laki-laki lain. Memangnya Draco siapa, beraninya melarang-larang Harry!

Rupanya arah kecemburuan Draco agak bergeser tahun ini. Setelah melihat bahwa Tak mungkin-dan tak akan pernah mungkin-Harry dan Ron menjalin hubungan apapun selain sahabat, Dean menjadi target utama. Harry tak tahu kenapa, karena dia dan Dean murni hanya teman. Mereka cocok karena sama-sama dibesarkan di lingkungan muggle.

Dean, dan seseorang bernama Cedric Diggory. Harry bahkan tak tahu siapa Cedric Diggory ini, tapi tampaknya berita menyabar cepat bahwa Diggory ingin mengajak Harry kencan.

Topik itu kembali di bahas saat Harry latihan Quidditch yang pertama, saat Wood memberi kuliah panjang soal strategi yang tak ada habisnya. Dia memberi rincian tiap pemain.

"dan seeker Hufflepuff tahun ini adalah Diggory," geram Wood. "Dia pemain hebat, Harry, sangat berbeda dengan seeker sebelumnya yang melawanmu..."

Alicia, Angelina, dan Katie terkikik. Wood memelototi mereka. "Apa yang lucu?"

Angelina melambaikan tangannya. "Tidak, tidak, hanya prospek melawan si tampan itu..."

Fred mendengus. "Cowok cantik begitu, Angelina,"

Alicia nyengir. "Tapi tak ada kesempatan rupanya, karena semua tahu Diggory menginginkan Harry," katanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa sih semua orang menggodaku? Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang ini!"

Katie mengangkat sebelah alis heran. "Seriusan kau tidak tahu siapa Cedric Diggory? Harry, kau perlu lebih banyak bergaul!"

Harry meringis. "Yeah, well, anyway, aku seriusan tak mengerti kenapa bisa ada gosip begitu..."

"tapi aku mendengar juga loh Har," cengir George. "Rupanya dia berniat mengajakmu ke Hogsmead. Tapi kalau aku jadi kau, kutolak mentah-mentah si banci..."

Angelina, Alicia dan katie protes bersamaan.

"Tapi ini bisa dimanfaatkan!" Kata Wood penuh antusiasme. "Harry bisa kencan sambil mencari info soal tim quidditch Hufflepuff!"

Harry menatap Wood horor. "Apa? No way!"

"Hei, kurasa itu masuk akal!" Kata Fred, tertawa terbahak bersama George.

"Seems like Slytherin. Kau nakal sekali Oliver, " kata Alicia sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jarinya. Oliver mengernyit.

"ini tahun terakhirku tahu," katanya, nadanya putus asa. "Akan kulakukan apapun, apapun..."

Harry cemberut. "Jangan ngaco, Oliver. Sudah kubilang ini cuma salah paham. Aku tudak kenal siapa Diggory ini! lagipula aku tidak mendapat izin ke Hogsmead dari paman dan bibiku," tambahnya getir.

Semua langsung memprotes karena rupanya Hogsmead sungguh luar biasa dan Harry benar-benar apes karena tak dapat izin, membuat hatinya makin getir.

"bagaimanapun," kata Oliver akhirnya. "Tak ada salahnya kau mengenal musuh Har. Mungkin kau bisa duduk-duduk makan di meja Hufflepuff..."

Harry menatapnya ngeri, membayangkan apa yang akan di lakukan Draco jika melihat Harry duduk bersama Diggory di meja Hufflepuff. "No way! Kenapa kita tidak main secara jujur seperti biasa?" Tukasnya kesal.

"kau tahu Harry," kata Alicia. "Kalau kau melihat Diggory, aku yakin kau tak akan sedefensif ini. Kalau tak ingat aku sudah punya pacar, akan kusodorkan diriku seutuhnya pada cowok itu," tambahnya menerawang.

George menggeleng-geleng. "Yeah, masalahnya, si banci mungkin ketakutan dan kabur," ledeknya, Fred terbahak dan mereka berhighfive.

Alicia memutar bola matanya.

Mereka tidak membahas soal Diggory lagi sampai esok harinya, Katie, yang duduk di sebelahnya di aula besar saat sarapan, menyikutnya.

"Harry, itu Diggory, lihat ke arah pintu. Cowok rambut hitam dan jangkung," bisiknya.

Harry mendongak penasaran, menatap ke arah pintu, dan melihat cowok yang menabraknya di Florish and Blotts berjalan sambil bicara dengan dua orang temannya. Harry meringis, astaga. Siapa yang menyangka cowok itu adalah obyek pembicaraan semua orang akhir-akhir ini. Tapi Harry mengakui bahwa Cedric DIggory sangat sangat tampan. Dia melihat semua mata cewek mengikuti cowok itu, menatap penuh harap.

"bagaimana?" Goda Katie.

Harry mendesah. "Kurasa aku memang pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya, "dia mengakui. "Tapi hanya beberapa menit. Rasanya tak mungkin orang seperti itu suka padaku."

Katie nyengir. "Mungkin dia tertarik pada tubuhmu," katanya sambil mengangkat-angkat alis penuh sugesti.

Harry terbahak. "Yeah, anak kelas 6 tertarik pada tubuh anak kelas 3, sungguh masuk akal," katanya, menjejalkan treacle tart ke mulutnya. Katie menatapnya jijik.

"kau punya tubuh yang bagus Har, kurasa yang harusnya membuat dia tak mau padamu hanya caramu makan," katanya. Harry hanya nyengir dan meneguk jus labunya.

Harry dan Draco tak banyak bicara setelah kejadian di kelas ramuan. Draco tampak sangat mudah marah bahkan oleh hal kecil sekalipun. Sudah dua minggu mereka bahkan tidak belajar bersama. Hanya rasa kangen yang membuat Harry melupakan bahwa cowok itu sangat brengsek, mengubur harga dirinya dalam-dalam, dan menghampiri Draco di perpustakaan.

Draco mengangkat alis menatapnya. Tangannya masih di bebat kencang.

Mereka hanya diam-diaman sambil mengerjakan pr Pertahanan. Dua jam kemudian, Draco menggeliat dan mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi Harry, lalu mengeluarkan coklat dari tasnya. Mereka makan sambil terkikik-kikik, melupakan pertengkaran yang lalu dalam sekejap.

"Jadi, " kata Draco setelah 1 box coklat habis. "Kita ke Hogsmead berdua?"

Harry mendesah panjang. "Maunya. Aku tidak mendapat izin dari Pamanku," katanya sedih.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Hm, aku bisa memalsukan tanda tangan pamanmu," katanya sambil memeluk pundak Harry dan mengelus pipinya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak bisa juga. Mcgonagall sudah tahu aku tak dapat izin."

"Tapi kau akan jadi satu-satunya anak kelas 3 yang tidak pergi!"

Harry cemberut. "Aku tahu, Draco..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Kenapa kau tidak cerita dari awal padaku?" Katanya sebal, melepaskan pelukannya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Kadang aku merasa selalu tahu paling belakang soalmu. Aku tebak Weasel sudah tahu sejak awal," tambahnya getir.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tak ingat. Kadang Saat bersamamu aku hanya ingat hal-hal yang menyenangkan," katanya jujur. Wajah Draco merona.

"Well, kalau kau berkata begitu..."

Harry memberinya senyum manis, membuat Draco kembali duduk dan melupakan marahnya.

Tapi rupanya suasana hati Draco harus kembali mendung karena Cedric Diggory memilih esok harinya, di aula depan selesai sarapan, untuk menyapanya.

"Hei Harry."

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berhenti, menatap cowok besar itu. Senyum Cedric mengembang lebar. Hermione dan Ron bertukar cengiran, langsung ngacir pergi meninggalkan Harry yang tak tahu harus bersikap bagaiamana.

"Em, hei," katanya. Mereka berdiri di bawah tangga. Harry harus mendongak untuk menatap mata Cedric. Matanya kelabu, sedikit lebih gelap dari mata Draco.

"Oh, aku belum mengenalkan diri sejak waktu itu. Cedric Diggory," katanya, menjulurkan tangannya. Harry otomatis menyalaminya.

"Aku mau mengenalkan diriku tapi sepertinya kau sudah tahu," kata Harry, menarik tangannya saat Cedric tak melepaskan tangannya juga. Wajah cowok itu sedikit merona. Dia menatap mata Harry seolah sungguh terpesona.

"Ehm," kata Cedric akhirnya. "Yeah, kau tahu kita memang baru kenalan... tapi... em, maukah kau kenalan lebih jauh denganku di Hogsmead?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat. "Emm," dia memang sudah berkali-kali mendengar soal Cedric yang ingin mengajaknya kencan, tapi saat beneran berhadapan dengan cowok super tampan ini, tetap saja dia kehilangan kata. "Er... aku..."

Cedric menatapnya penuh harap. Anak kelas 6 ini berharap bisa berkencan dengan Harry! Harry, yang hanya cewek biasa dan sering di goda teman-temannya bahwa dia itu sebenarnya cowok saking tomboinya. Harry masih takjub apa yang dilihat Cedric dari dirinya?

"Em, aku... maaf sekali," kata Harry akhirnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa pergi ke Hogsmead tahun ini. Paman dan bibiku tidak menandatangani Formulirku..."

Senyum Cedric langsung kehilangan sinarnya. "Oh. Oh. Er, oke,"katanya, wajahnya merona malu. "Oke, its cool."

"yeah," kata Harry.

"yeah."

"oke."

"oke."

Harry meringis. "Well, aku harus ke herbology sekarang?"

"oh oke, oke. Mau ku antar?" Tawar Cedric, mencoba lagi.

Harry nyengir. "Kurasa aku tahu arah ke rumah kaca, trims," katanya, lalu melambai dan berjalan pergi, berusaha menjaga langkahnya agar tidak di sangka kabur. Sekilas dia bisa melihat wajah lesu Cedric. Wajahnya masih merona saat sampai ke rumah kaca, di sambut oleh sorak sorai Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff.

"Akhirnya Harry mendapat kencan!" Seru Seamus. "Kau sungguhan cewek rupanya Har, atau setidaknya bagi Diggory." Semua tertawa, termasuk Profesor Sprout (sungguh tidak profesional, Profesor).

Harry ingin rasanya mengubur dirinya sendiri.

"Guys, kalian ini bicara apa? Aku kan di larang ke Hogsmead!" Desisnya sebal.

Sorak-sorai langsung berhenti, semua mata menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau menolak Cedric?" Kata Hannah tak percaya.

Harry tak tahu kenapa masalah pribadinya menjadi perbincangan semua orang, dan menjadi urusan semua orang. Bahkan Profesor Sprout tampak tertegun.

"Tapi Cedric pria yang sangat baik, Harry, aku tahu sendiri," katanya, di iringi desisan sebal anak-anak Hufflepuff.

Harry kini sungguhan ingin di sambar Buckbeak saja seperti Draco. "Profesor!" Tegur Hermione. Harry meringis. "Apa Anda mau saya di makan dementor Profesor? Tanpa izin loh," katanya. Anak-anak Gryffindor menepuk pundaknya menguatkan

Profesor Sprout tampak kecewa. "Padahal aku memasang taruhan bahwa kau pasti bilang iya. Minerva sungguh keterlaluan, dia tahu kalau kau tak bisa pergi," gumamnya. Para Hufflepuff masih cemberut karena rupanya Cedric Diggory semacam icon bagi mereka. Yang semakin membuat Harry heran karena apa yang mereka harapkan dari cewek macam Harry untuk sang idola?

"Terserah Harry kan kalau dia mau menolak siapapun," kata Ron akhirnya, diiringi anggukan Gryffindor yang lain.

"Hanya tak menyangka kalau Potter menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari kami," ketus Ernie.

"Astaga Ernie," kata Harry sebal. "Jadi? Kau mau ke rumah paman dan bibiku supaya mereka menandatangani formulirku atau bagaimana? Karena aku akan sangat berterimakasih kalau kau mau!"

kata-kata itu akhirnya menutup mulut para pemrotes.

Tapi Lavender dan Parvati mendesis memaksa Harry menceritakan detil demi detil nanti di kamar mereka.

Berita bahwa Cedric mengajak Harry berkencan tersebar secepat sambaran hippogrif. Cedric menatap putus asa Harry, yang tersenyum kaku sambil mengangkat bahu. Rupanya Cedric tak menyangka bahwa mengajak kencan Gadis-yang-Bertahan-hidup artinya seluruh sekolah akan tahu.

Yang paling parah tentunya reaksi cowok favoritnya sepanjang masa, Draco Malfoy. Draco tidak mengacuhkan HArry sama sekali, jelas menganggap bahwa Harry sangat kegenitan dan hobi tebar pesona. Harry kesal sekali karena rupanya dirinya tak bisa di percaya sama sekali. Lagipula berita yang tersebar sangat jelas: Harry Potter menolak kencan Cedric Diggory. Kenapa Harry masih di salahkan juga? Tak bisakah Draco sadar betapa sulit bagi Harry menolak cowok setampan Diggory? Tapi Harry tetap menolaknya kan?

"Kau sungguh tak punya harga diri," kata Draco dingin saat Harry melabraknya karena mengacuhkannya. "Pergi saja dengan si banci itu kalau kau mau, aku tak peduli!"

Harry benar-benar marah. Tanpa kata dia meninggalkan cowok itu.

Dan pembalasan Draco sungguh keterlaluan. Dia sungguhan pergi dengan Pansy Parkinson ke Hogsmead. Harry melihat Parkinson bergelayut manja di lengan Drac, yang membiarkannya. Harry berdiri tertegun, menatap syok pasangan itu berjalan ke gerbang. Draco menoleh, melempar senyum angkuhnya pada Harry, yang merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Tega nya Draco melakukan ini padanya!

Sepanjang hari itu Harry diliputi rasa muram, bahkan saat pesta Haloween di malam harinya. Parkinson tampak masih menempel pada Draco, yang jelas terlihat menikmati semua perhatian hiperbola si wajah buldog. Harry mendengus. Dia tak pernah suka memberi julukan jelek pada orang, hanya saja dia merasa Parkinson pantas mendapat julukan itu.

Kemudian Sirius Black masuk ke menara Gryffindor.

Sekolah panik luar biasa dan terpaksa tidur di aula besar yang sudah di pinggirkan mejanya. Harry melihat Draco menatap panik sekeliling, mencari, sampai matanya bertemu pandang dengan Harry, dan dia mendesah lega. Harry memalingkan wajahnya, masih sangat marah pada cowok itu.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione asal saja memilih lokasi untuk tidur, dan Harry melihat Draco dan kroninya mendekati mereka. Untungnya Ron dan Hermione terlalu tegang untuk menyadari hal ini.

Draco menatap Harry cemas, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

Sampai saat lampu di matikan dan sudah terdengar dengkuran di barbagai sisi, Harry merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya. Tangan besar dan dingin Draco. Tangan Draco meremas tangannya. Harry membuka matanya, dan bertatapan dengan mata kelabu itu. Draco tersenyum malas, tapi Harry tak membalas senyumnya. Masih jelas di kepalanya saat Draco dan Parkinson berjalan berduaan.

Walaupun dia membiarkan saja Draco menggengam tangannya erat.

Harry melupakan ketakutannya pada Sirius Black, dan tertidur pulas.

-dhdhddh-

shell cottage

Ron dan Hermione bertukar pandang. Cerita semakin panjang, Hermione semakin tak paham apa yang Harry lihat dari Draco Malfoy. Dia melihat Harry senyum-senyum sendiri mengenang, sedangkan Draco tampak sudah ingin tertidur. Dia menghabiskan teh Harry yang terlupakan, dan bergumam kalau dia butuh kafein yang lebih kuat.

"Mau aku buatkan? Capucino?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk. "Please."

Harry bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruang tamu, meninggalkan keheningan.

"Masih tak mengerti apa yang Harry lihat darimu," kata Ron akhirnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Right," jawabnya singkat. "Ceritanya juga masih panjang."

Hermione menyipit. "Harry sangat sabar sekali mau menghadapi segala kebrengsekan sikapmu. Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia tetap bersamamu hanya karena dia tak pernah mencoba jalan dengan orang lain," tandasnya.

Draco merapatkan rahangnya, tapi memilih tidak menjawab, membuat Hermione makin kesal.

Lalu Harry datang dengan secangkir capucino yang dia berikan pada Draco, yang hanya memberinya senyum kecil tapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Tidak ada terimakasih atau apapun. Ron tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu soal ini, tapi Hermione berkata cepat, "Jadi, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Harry mengingat-ingat. "Setelah Sirius membobol masuk ke menara Gryffindor... berarti kita baikan ya?"

Draco menyesap capucinonya, dan hanya menggeramkan persetujuan. Harry menatapnya heran, lalu menatap Ron dan Hermione yang menghindari pandangannya.

"ceritakan saja, Harry," kata Ron mengalihkan.

Harry melirik Draco sekilas lalu mulai bercerita lagi.

-dhdhdhd-

bersambuuung

pliiis review guys... review kalian semua sll memberiku semangat untuk melanjutkaan :*


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

author notes: skip sampai pertandingan Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor

6\. Kelas 3, part 6

"Aku tak percaya kau sungguhan berniat menyabotase pertandinganku!" Tukas Harry saat dia menyudutkan Draco di koridor sepi di malam hari setelah pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan untuk meredam semangat pestanya sedikit, dan melihat Draco keluar dari aula besar. Draco dan kroni Slytherinnya menyamar menjadi dementor untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pertandingan. Untungnya Harry sudah belajar patronus dengan Profesor Lupin.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Yeah; dan kau tetap menang kan? Tandasnya.

Harry cemberut. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Kita masih baik-baik saja kemarin!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah. Tak bisakah kita tidak membahas ini? Kau membuatku sakit kepala," ketusnya.

Harry merasakan amarahnya meledak. "Baik! Selamat tinggal!" Tukas Harry, berbalik pergi dengan langkah menghentak. Dalam hati dia ingin Draco menghentikannya dan meminta maaf, tapi rupanya harapannya harus kandas karena sampai menara Gryffindor, Tak ada tanda-tanda Draco mengejarnya.

pesta menjadi kurang menyenangkan setelah itu. Ditambah kemunculan kembali Sirius Black di kamar Ron, dan mereka tak bicara pada Hermione. Harry sebenarnya tak ingin marahan dengan Hermione, tapi Hermione sendiri sepertinya sangat marah pada Harry karena lebih memihak Ron.

Harry merasa semua orang marah padanya.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya semangat hanyalah prospek pergi ke Hogsmead dengan Ron. Dia memakai jubah gaibnya dan berjalan-jalan dan terkikik-kikik dengan Ron. Dan betapa girangnya dia saat mereka bertemu trio Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle di Shrieking Shack. Inilah saatnya dia membalas dendam pada Draco karena sudah menyabotase pertandingannya melawan Ravenclaw dan nyuekin dia tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Ceprot!

Harry melemparkan lumpur ke belakang kepala Draco, yang tersentak kaget. Dia, Crabe dan goyle menatap sekeliling mencari sumber, sementara Ron harus berpegangan pada pagar pembatas karena tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Siapa itu? Tunjukan dirimu?!" Seru Draco.

"Banyak hantunya ya di sini," kata Ron santai seolah sedang mengomentari cuaca.

Crabbe dan Goyle tampak ketakutan. Otot-otot mereka tak ada gunanya dipakai melawan hantu. Wajah pucat Draco semakin pucat.

Harry mengendap di belakang mereka lagi, dan CEPROT! CEPROT! melempar lumpur ke wajah Crabbe dan Goyle yang berteriak bodoh sambil berusaha menyingkirkan lumpur dari wajah mereka.

"arahnya dari sana!" Seru Draco, menunjuk 2 meter di sebelah kiri Harry. Harry tertawa terbahak tanpa suara sampai air matanya keluar. Crabe dan Goyle melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka, mencari sesuatu yang bisa di pukul.

Sampai dengan bodohnya, Harry menjegal kaki Crabbe, yang terlempar jatuh, tapi juga membuat jubah Harry terbuka. Draco menatap matanya kaget, sedangkan Crabe dan Goyle menjerit penuh ketakutan lalu menarik Draco untuk lari tunggang-langgang dari sana.

Harry dan Ron bertukar pandang horor.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke kastil," kata Ron ngeri, dan harry tak pernah berlari sekencang itu dalam hidupnya. Dia paham Draco, yang pasti marah ikarena Harry sudah mempermainkannya, dan akan membalasnya dengan tak tanggung-tanggung. Dan ternyata benar. Cowok itu melaporkannya pada Profesor Snape.

Tapi Harry tak bisa lebih bersyukur lagi pada keberuntungannya karena bisa lolos dari situasi yang tampaknya tak mungkin dia bisa lolos, terimakasih pada Profesor Lupin.

Kali ini ganti Harry yang mendiamkan Draco. Aura kemarahan tampaknya sangat bergejolak dari mereka, dan bahkan rasa kangennya pada Draco (yang biasanya membuatnya akhirnya mengalah) tak bisa meredam emosinya. Beberapa kali dia dan Draco harus mendapat pengurangan angka karena saling kutuk di koridor, melampiaskan rasa kesal mereka dengan anarkisme.

Ditambah kasus buckbeak yang sepertinya sudah tak mungkin bisa dimenangkan, membuat Harry semakin ingin menampar Draco. Tapi Hermione mendahuluinya rupanya. Harry dan Ron menatap cewek itu kagum.

"Aku sudah tak tahan," geram Hermione. "Harry, sebaiknya kau mengalahkannya di final!"

Final Quidditch akhirnya datang juga, dan menjadi ajang yang paling dinanti-nanti. Wood dan flint bersalaman seolah sedang ingin mematahkan jari-jari yang lain. Peluit Madam Hooch kalah oleh suara sorakan penonton. Harry menjejak tanah dan merasakan hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang dia ikat kencang di belakangnya. Dia melihat Draco mengikutinya, dan berusaha menghindari si brengsek itu.

Mereka bertanding tanpa kata. Rasanya belum pernah Harry dan Draco bertanding Quidditch tanpa saling caci dan maki, tapi jelas kemarahan Draco pada Harry sudah kelewat batas.

Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat melihat Draco terbang tanpa menatapnya, dan mendadak kemarahannya lenyap.

Dia ingin baikan dengan Draco.

Dia ingin Draco menyentuhnya lagi, dan tersenyum padanya. Tapi Draco menatapnya saja tak mau. Harry hanya tak paham apa salahnya...

Kemudian Harry menangkap snitch beberapa senti di depan Draco. Sorak sorai penonton rasanya bisa menulikannya. Mereka membopongnya sambil mengelu-elukan namanya. Harry merasakan kegembiraan luar biasa.

Tapi kegembiraan itu terhempas saat melihat Draco berjalan menunduk ke kamar ganti dengan diikuti tim Slytherin yang lain. Harry harus melakukan sesuatu jika ingin hubungannya dengan Draco selamat.

Jadi dia buru-buru mandi di kamar ganti Gryffindor, lalu menunggu Draco keluar dari kamar gantinya sendiri. Tapi sampai 6 orang keluar dari sana, belum ada tanda-tanda Draco, jadi Harry, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, memastikan tak ada saksi mata, menyelinap masuk ke kamar ganti Slytherin.

Harry mendengar suara shower masih menyala, rupanya Draco masih mandi. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku, menunggu sekitar 5 menit saat akhirnya shower di matikan dan Draco berjalan keluar dari stall mandi.

Cowok itu nyaris terpeleset saat melihat Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Pekiknya kaget. Harry merasakan bagian bawah perutnya tegang melihat Draco hanya melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya, dadanya terbuka dan air masih menetes dari rambutnya. Harry jelas tak pernah menganggap Draco bisa se seksi ini.

Harry menelan ludah, wajahnya merona saat akhirnya menatap mata Draco, yang balas menatapnya dingin. Harry mengernyit.

"Draco, aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu. Hampir 2 bulan kau mendiamkanku! Dan bersikap luar biasa jahat padaku dan teman-temanku!" Kata Harry, berdiri sambil memelototi Draco, yang memutar bola matanya dan berjalan ke lokernya untuk mengambil jubahnya.

"Yeah? Selalu merasa dirimu paling benar kan?" Kata Draco kaku.

Harry menarik napas panjang, berusaha sabar. "Aku tahu aku yang salah kan? Tolong beritahu aku dimana salahku!"

Draco tak menjawab, dia memilih mengeringkan rambutnya dengan tongkatnya.

Harry merasakan perutnya seperti tertimpa timah panas. "Kau... kau tidak bermaksud memutuskanku kan?" Katanya serak. Masa itu maksud Draco?

Draco cemberut. "Andaikan saja aku bisa," tukasnya menyesali dirinya.

Harry serasa di tampar. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?" Bentaknya.

Draco berbalik, bersedekap menatap Harry. "Kau tak tahu apa masalahmu, biar aku beritahu," katanya, tiap nadanya penuh marah. "Kau tahu aku tak suka kau menyimpan rahasia? Dan kau dengan santainya tak memberitahuku kalau kau membeli Firebolt! Apa sih susahnya bercerita tentang hidupmu? Segala hal yang penting harus aku tahu dari Weasley kan? Dan kau menolak kencan denganku, tapi malah pergi berduaan dengan Weasley, mempermalukanku dan menertawaiku di belakang dengan si brengsek itu! Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku? Tapi itu kan tak penting, karena yang paling penting adalah perasaan selebriti Potter yang terkenal!" Draco terengah-engah di akhir tumpahan emosinya.

Harry tergagap. Dia mencerna seluruh perkataan Draco dan berkata, "Aku tak bermaksud merahasiakan firebolt, tapi oliver menyuruhku tutup mulut soal ini agar mengagetkan tim lain. Ini hanya masalah tim. Dan kau marah padaku, dan aku marah padamu, dan aku dan Ron sedang marahan dengan Hermione, jadi kami hanya pergi berdua ke Hogsmead dan aku bersumpah padamu bahwa itu bukan kencan!"

Mereka terengah, bertukar pandang.

"Aku dan Ron tak ada apa-apa Draco, harus berapa kali kukatakan? Kami hanya teman!" Kata Harry lagi.

Draco masih cemberut.

"Draco..." Harry mendekat, tangannya dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh pundak Draco yang masih hanya melilit handuk di pinggangnya. Wajah Harry merona merasakan kulit Draco yang dingin di jemarinya. Dia bersukur setidaknya aura kemarahan mereka sudah reda.

Draco mengela napas. "Sungguh kau tak ada apa-apa dengannya?" Katanya akhirnya, melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Harry, menarik Harry mendekat. Tubuh mereka bersentuhan. Harry meraba dada keras Draco, yang dia tahu merupakan hasil latihan kerasnya dengan Flint di 2 tahun terakhir ini.

"Hmm, not a single thing," gumam Harry, masih terpesona pada dada bidang Draco.

Draco nyengir. "Like what you see?" Godanya.

Harry menatap Draco dengan mata penuh nafsu. Draco menelan ludah.

"Harry..."bisiknya serak. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, terlalu dekat. Tangan Draco membelai punggung Harry. "Tidak di kamar ganti Har," katanya, walaupun suaranya seolah tak yakin bahwa keputusannya itu tepat. Harry tampaknya tak mendengarnya karena tangannya bergerak ke arah perut Draco, yang napasnya tercekat. Tangan Harry bergerak semakin berani ke bawah, dan...

"Draco, kau masih di dalam?"

Dan kembali Harry dan Draco tersentak saling melepaskan diri, menatap horor pintu kamar ganti yang menjeblak terbuka. Berdiri di sana, si ganteng Theodore Nott, yang mengerjap sama kagetnya saat melihat Harry ada di sana. Bersama Draco yang telanjang dan hanya melingkarkan handuk tipis di pinggangnya. Ditambah tonjolan besar 'Draco junior' yang melintang jelas di depan handuk itu. Tak perlu jenius untuk menebak apa yang terjadi.

Nott tampak kehabisan kata saking tak percayanya, menatap Harry, lalu ke Draco, lalu ke Harry lagi. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam, bersyukur karena jubahnya masih utuh dibadannya. Akhirnya Draco berdeham.

"Apa Theo?" Tukasnya, setengahnya sebal karena momen pribadi mereka diganggu.

Nott berjengit. "Anak-anak mencarimu. Kami pikir kau mungkin akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh atau bagaimana..." katanya, menatap Harry tajam. "Well, kurasa semua persaingan dan kutukan dan cacian itu semacam foreplay untuk kalian?" Cibirnya.

Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya, menatap Nott penuh perhitungan. Nott mengangkat kedua tangannya dalam posisi menyerah.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Draco," katanya buru-buru. Lalu terkekeh. "Harry Potter! Bukankah kau darah campuran, Potter?"

Percikan api keluar dari tongkat Draco. "Kau tahu Theo? Bukan hanya aku yang punya rahasia di sini," kata Draco menatap tajam Nott, yang cemberut.

"oke, oke, aku mengerti," tandasnya. "Dan anak-anak mencarimu. Kalau kau tak ingin semakin banyak yang menemukanmu dalam posisi..." dia melambaikan tangan ke arah Draco Junior yang masih terbentang gagah. "Sebaiknya kau buru-buru." Lalu dia nyengir ke Harry yang masih semerah dan sekaku kepiting rebus. "Dan selama ini kukira Draco impoten." Lalu dia mengedip dan berjalan pergi sambil terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi," kata Harry buru-buru. Draco mengangguk.

"sampai ketemu besok?"

Harry mengangguk. Draco mendekatinya, lalu mengecup keningnya. Harry nyengir. Draco menatapnya sayang, lalu berbalik untuk mulai memakai bajunya.

Harry menutup wajahnya yang penuh senyuman sambil berjalan (kalau bukan melompat riang) krmbali ke menara gryffindor dimana mereka siap berpesta sampai pagi.

-dhdhdhdhd-

shell cottage

"Kau bilang tak akan melakukan 'itu' sampai Harry siap!" Protes Ron, wajahnya sama meronanya dengan Harry.

"Ron!"

"Memang iya kok," kata Draco enteng. "Tenang saja. Bahkan aku dan Harry tak bisa punya momen berdua lagi setelah itu karena pengawasan ketat pada Harry. Sirius dan lain-lain. Aku ingat kau dan Granger sama sekali tak membiarkan Harry berjalan seorang diri..."

"Untung saja begitu," ketus Ron, membuat Harry memelototinya, tapi tak cukup berani untuk melawannya. Harry dan Ron sangat jarang bertengkar, bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah. Ron selalu siap di garis depan untuk membela Harry, begitupun sebaliknya. Sebisa mungkin Harry selalu iya saja jika Ron mengharapkan sesuatu darinya. Benar-benar seperti adik perempuan yang berharap kakaknya bangga padanya. Dan Hermione tahu persis situasi ini sangat tidak nyaman untuk mereka berdua.

Jadi dia berusaha membantu Harry. "Jadi bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Harry menatapnya penuh terimakasih. "Aku dan Draco baru bisa duduk dan mengobrol tenang saat musim panas kelas 4. Tentu saja Draco datang di ulangtahunku..."

-dhdhdhd-

bersambuuung

akhirnya masuk kelas 4 jugaa x)))

nantikan hubungan Harry dan Draco yang semakin berani hihihix))

pliiss reviewww (btw, karena saya haus review, biasanya cerita saya update setiap udh dapet 10review😻.. jadi review yang bnyak yaa😆😆


	12. Chapter 12

1\. Kelas 4, part 1

"Baby they dont know about, they dont know about us..."

Harry menyenandungkan salah satu lagu favorit Dudley yang dia pasang keras-keras setiap hari, dari grup band One Direction yang sangat dia gilai. Harry pernah melihat mereka di tv, dan personilnya jelas tipe Harry semua. Selama musim panas ini, Dudley tak memasang lagu selain lagu mereka, membuat Paman Vernon dan Bibi Petunia menggeleng-geleng. Harry sampai hafal semua lagu mereka.

"People say we shouldnt be together, too young to know about forever..." senandung Harry sambil memilih baju yang akan dia pakai untuk kencannya hari ini, di ulangtahunnya yang ke-14.

Bisa dibilang Harry nyaris gila saking kangennya pada Draco. Mereka berkirim surat hampir setiap hari, entah apa saja yang mereka bahas (Obsesi baru ibu Draco terhadap tanaman kaktus; diet Dudley yang membuatnya harus ikut kelaparan-dan di balas Draco dengan 5box biskuit premium, 3toples kukis, dan 2 box besar coklat truffle super mahal yang di bawa ayah Draco dari Prancis; latihan Quidditch Draco di rumahnya-membuat Harry bertanya-tanya seberapa besar rumah Draco; piala dunia quidditch dll dll). Tapi semua itu bukannya mengurangi rasa kangennya, justru semakin membuatnya ingin bertemu.

Dan akhirnya hari ini datang juga!

"This love is only getting stronger, and i dont wanna wait any longer, i just wanna tell the world that you mine..."

Harry tersenyum pada cerminnya, lesung pipinya jelas terlihat. Dia masih 14 tahun, dan masih terlalu muda untuk bicara cinta, tapi... Harry hanya tak bisa membayangkan dirinya dengan pria lain selain Draco. Dan mungkin Draco akan mengutuknya sampai ke ujung dunia saking cemburunya kalau Harry sampai membayangkan pria lain, pikir Harry geli. Dan Harry bukannya menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Draco. Mereka tak pernah benar-benar takut ketahuan oleh siapapun. Hanya saja, kedamaian saat berduaan, tanpa seorangpun tahu atau menghakimi, sangat Harry sanjung. Apalagi bagi dia, yang rasanya setiap langkahnya dihakimi oleh manusia sesekolah.

Mungkin nanti, saat hubungan mereka sudah lebih kuat, lebih resmi...

Harry memakai dress mini yang ringan, dengan pita besar dan kerut di dadanya. Dia menggerai rambutnya, memakai bedak dan lipglos, lalu menyemprotkan parfumnya. Walaupun jelas dia tak secantik cewek Hogwarts yang lain, seperti Cho chang atau Lisa Turpin, tapi tampaknya Draco cukup menyukai penampilannya. Setidaknya itu yang cowok itu sering katakan.

Harry jadi teringat saat pelajaran ramuan dan dia berpasangan dengan Draco. Snape sesang mendeskripsikan tentang warna ramuan mereka yang harusnya berubah dengan 'cantik', berkilau menjadi oranye. Draco nyengir, menunduk untuk berbisik, "Tak bisa menyaingi kecantikan calon istriku." Membuat wajah Harry merona sedahsyat ramuan mereka, berusaha keras tidak tertawa. Harry senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hal itu. Kadang lidah Draco yang jahat bisa juga membuatnya meleleh.

Harry turun ke bawah, melihat Dudley sudah duduk dengan cemberut di kursi meja makan, dua iris apel di depannya langsung dia sambar. Harry menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar, dan berkata pada Bibi Petunia, "Aku mau keluar sekarang."

Semua mata menatapnya. Untungnya tak ada Paman Vernon di sana.

"Mau kemana kau?" Ketus Dudley, mengernyit melihat dandanannya yang rapi.

Harry tersenyum puas. "Kencan, Duds," katanya ceria. Dudley makin cemberut.

"Palingan kau cuma mengada-ada," tandasnya, penuh iri.

Harry mengangkat bahu. Pendapat Dudley terhadapnya sama sekali tak penting baginya. Lalu dia melambai dan berjalan keluar dengan riang.

Seperti biasa, Draco sudah duduk menunggu di bangku depan taman. Harry melompat memeluknya. Draco tertawa, membelai punggungnya sayang.

"Happy birthday," katanya, lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menggandeng Harry ke tempat piknik mereka yang biasa. Dan air liur Harry nyaris menetes melihat (dan mencium aroma) ayam panggang, kentang kukus, treacle tart, aneka buah, muffin, dan kue ulang tahun besar berisi aneka coklat. Ini makanan tersolid yang Harry lihat selama musim panas ini.

"Lapar?" Tawa Draco melihat ekspresi Harry.

"Sangat," kata Harry, menelan ludah. Mereka make a wish dengan cepat, lalu Harry mulai makan dengan keganasannya yang melegenda di meja Gryffindor.

Draco menatapnya menggeleng, setelah sekian lama, rasa jijiknya tiap kali melihat Harry makan akhirnya hilang juga. Dia hanya mengulurkan jus labu tanpa komentar saat Harry tersedak saking semangatnya.

"Jadi," kata Draco akhirnya, saat Harry mulai agak kenyang dan makan dengan kecepatan manusia normal. "Kau sungguh tak bisa pergi ke final denganku?"

Harry menggeleng. "Aku sudah janji duluan dengan Ron," katanya, lalu mendengus. "Bayangkan ekspresi ibumu kalau aku ikut kalian."

Draco merapatkan rahangnya. "Hmm."

"kecuali kalau kita pergi bedua saja..." kata Harry dengan senyum menggoda. Draco terbahak.

"Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan," katanya, wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Loh memangnya aku bilang apa? Kita kan sedang membicarakanQuidditch," kata Harry pura-pura lugu. Draco mendengus.

Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil makan segala macam. Harry mendesah kekenyangan dan harus menahan sendawanya (hanya di depan Draco dia mau melakukan ini. Teman-teman Gryffindornya selalu berjengit tiap kali mendengarnya bersendawa, dan bahkan dia, Ron, dan Seamus pernah adu sendawa. Dean mengatakan bahwa dia ragu ada yang akan mau menikahi Harry kalau melihatnya bersendawa seperti ini, jadi Harry berikir mungkin tidak bijak jika dia bersendawa di depan Draco).

"wow, ini rasa kenyang pertamaku di musim panas ini," kata Harry, mengusap perutnya.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku sungguh memohon padamu agar tidak makan seperti itu di depan orangtuaku..."

"yah apa bedanya? Mereka juga sudah tak menyukaiku sejak awal," kata Harry getir.

Draco mendesah, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Dia memberi isyarat agar Harry mendekat. Dengan senang hati Harry merangkak mendekatinya, memeluk pinggang cowok itu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya. Harry bisa merasakan senyum Draco yang membelai kepalanya sayang, meneggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Harry.

Harry merasakan perutnya bergejolak bergairah. Dia mendongak, menatap mata Draco yang berkabut, jelas pikirannya sama seperti Harry... Draco mengelus pipi Harry, memegang pipinya, mendekatkan wajahnya...

Dan akhirnya...

Akhirnya...

Bibir Draco mendarat di bibirnya...

astaga...

Harry mendapat ciuman pertamanya!

Akhirnya!

Setelah penantian super panjang, akhirnya...

Ciuman Draco singkat. Dia melepaskan dirinya sambil berdeham, wajahnya merona seperti Harry.

Mereka bertukar senyum. Sama-sama merasa malu tapi senang. Jantung Harry berdebur menyesakkan dadanya.

Draco menyibakkan rambut Harry, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan menciumnya. Cup. Cup. Cup. Dia menatap mata Harry lekat, mencari penolakan (yang benar saja) dan setelah tak menemukanmaya, dia kembali mencium Harry.

lagi.

lagi.

lagi.

dan lagi.

seolah mereka tak mampu berhenti...

Draco menarik Harry makin mendekat, sampai Harry harus duduk di pangkuan cowok itu. Harry merasakan Draco Junior membentang penuh semangat di bawahnya, membuat gairahnya makin menjadi. Dia memeluk kepala Draco erat, mengaitkan jemarinya dengan rambut Draco, memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan menggosokkan celana dalamnya ke Draco Junior, membuat Draco mengerang tak bisa menahan diri. Harry merasakan celana dalamnya sudah basah oleh cairannya. Astaga...

Harry benar-benar tak pernah merasa bisa senafsu ini dalam hidupnya. Napas mereka terengah, beradu, ingin lebih dan lebih...

Mereka berciuman dan berciuman, dan mendadak Draco mendorong Harry jatuh terlentang di tikar, mata Harry membelalak kaget, dan lebih kaget lagi saat Draco menindihnya, menciumnya seperti kehilangan kontrol dirinya, menggosokkan Draco Junior sepenuh tenaga ke bagian depan celana dalam Harry... dan mengerang keras saat sepertinya dirinya berejakulasi.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya ke tubuh Harry dengan napas terrngah-engah. Harry masih tertegun dengan perkembangan hubungan mereka yang sangat mendadak ini. Tampaknya pria sulit mengontrol diri mereka jika sudah sangat bergairah, pikir Harry heran, karena Draco biasanya sangat terkontrol dan gentleman. Harry tak tahu darimana datangnya 'semangat' itu, yah bukannya dia protes...

Lalu Draco bangkit, menatap Harry cemas, tapi setelah melihat bahwa Harry lebih terlihat geli daripada marah, dia meringis bersalah.

"Eh-hm," deham Draco, wajahnya merona, bagian depan jubahnya basah. "Well..."

"We-eell?" kata Harry, berusaha tidak tertawa.

"oh shut up Potter," gumam Draco, memutar bola matanya, walaupun wajahnya masih merah padam. Dia memanggil Dobby untuk membawakannya jubah dan bokser baru. Dobby menatap mereka cemas, seperti biasa, seolah tahu bahwa tuannya sedang berbuat 'nakal'. Draco ganti baju di semak-semak, mengomel bahwa semakin lama berhubungan dengan Harry, martabatnya semakin menurun. Harry akhirnya tak bisa menahan diri dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jadi," kata Harry bersemangat. "Apakah ini artinya kita akan segera melakukan 'itu'?"

Draco mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu? Dry humping sangat berbeda dengan seks. Lagipula, kau tahu aturannya. Tidak bisa menyebut namanya, tidak bisa melakukannya," katanya simpel.

Harry melongo. "Astaga! Betapa egoisnya! Itu kan cuma bisa memuaskanmu!"

Draco memelototinya, wajahnya merona gila-gilaan. Harry merasakan wajahnya sendiri terbakar. Dia keceplosan saking sebalnya, dia tak bermaksud mengatakan itu. Mereka terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"sori," kata Draco akhirnya.

"eh?"

"sori kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman aku melakukan dry humping padamu," kata Draco, menatap jari-jari tangannya. Tak terbiasa mengucapkan maaf.

Harry meringis. "Bukan begitu. Maksudku... Aku sama sekali tak keberatan... er... menolongmu. Hanya saja..."

"Harry," kata Draco, akhirnya menatap matanya serius. "Kau bisa mengatakannya, oke? Apapun yang membuatmu tak nyaman, katakan stop, dan aku akan berhenti. Walaupun selalu kau yang menginisiasi sih..."

Harry tergagap. "Kau yang menciumku duluan!" Protesnya tidak terima.

"Yah, tapi kau yang membuat sesi ciuman yang polos menjadi 'panas'" jawab Draco, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Harry bersedekap. "Karena saking tak pernahnya kita melakukan yang seperti itu, membuatku lepas kendali," katanya getir.

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Kau ini sungguh tak punya harga diri, bisa-bisanya kau berkata begitu."

"apanya yang salah? Kau menunggu 3 tahun baru berani menciumku..."

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tak pernah takut menciummu Potter, aku tahu kau akan kegirangan sekali saking inginnya mendapat ciuman dariku. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat!"

"Kegirangan sekali? Kau berkata begitu seolah cuma aku yang menikmati berciuman. Perlukah kuingatkan bahwa 'kau' yang mengalami orgasme..."

"Okey stop!" Seru Draco, tangannya terangkat menyerah. "Aku minta maaf, oke? Tak akan kuulangi lagi, sampai saat aku juga bisa membuatmu orgasme!"

Harry merasakan perutnya menegang mendengar Draco mengatakan seperti itu, dan gairahnya muncul lagi. Draco tampaknya bisa membaca ekspresi wajahnya, karena dia mendengus, dan akhirnya tertawa terbahak. Tak lama, Harry ikut tertawa juga.

"astaga. Kita sungguh konyol," kata Draco, mengusap wajahnya.

Harry tak bisa lebih setuju lagi. Mereka mungkin pasangan paling aneh sejagat raya.

Akhirnya, Mereka menghabiskan hari itu dengan malas-malasan di tikar sambil memakan anggur dan kacang segala rasa, mengobrol tak tentu arah. Dan dalam sekejap mereka harus kembali berpisah.

"Sampai ketemu di final," kata Draco, mengusap pipi Harry dan mencium keningnya.

Harry mengangguk, tak ingin berpisah sekarang tapi dia tahu mereka harus. Tak membuat Harry mau melepaskan tangannya dari bagian depan jubah Draco tapi. Draco terkekeh, memeluk Harry, mengelus rambutnya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamnya di telinga Harry. Harry mendesah panjang, lalu melepaskan dirinya.

"Sampai ketemu minggu depan," kata Draco, tersenyum.

"Yeah." Suara Harry tercekat, bahkan dia sudah kangen walaupun mereka belum berpisah.

Lalu Draco berbalik, dan Dobby tak berlama-lama langsung menggengam tuannya dan berApparate.

-dhdhdhdhh-

Shell cottage

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya saat cerita itu selesai. Ron sudah kabur sejak awal ciuman yang pertama, bergumam bahwa dia tak sanggup mendengarnya dan pilih bersembunyi di toilet. Mungkin itu lebih baik, pikir Hermione, melihat bahwa Malfoy mendadak mengambil bantal sofa untuk menutupi area privatnya di tengah-tengah cerita, dan Harry memberinya cengiran geli. Hermione sendiri merasa dia ingin sekali ikut Ron ke kamar mandi, tapi...

Dia sungguh penasaran.

Penasaran tentang hubungan aneh Harry dan MAlfoy. Apa yang membuat Harry sampai begitu terpesona dan apa yang membuat Malfoy begitu rela mengorbankan segalanya. Dan kenapa masih tak ada sentuhan? Kalau mereka jengah Ron melihat, sekarang ron sedang di kamar mandi dan tidak melihat...

"Apakah sudah aman?" Geram Ron dari pintu ruang tamu.

Harry tertawa. "Drama queen."

"Aku tak butuh mendengar betapa genitnya dirimu," ketus Ron, duduk kembalai di sebelah Hermione. "Rasanya setiap habis berulang tahun, tingkat kemesuman cerita ini makin bertambah."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bereaksi berlebihan. Kalau aku ingat apa yang Lav Lav dan Won Won lakukan di ruang rekreasi..."

Ron memelototinya. "Tak ada hubungannya," tandasnya, wajahnya merona. Malfoy mengerjap, lalu mendadak tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dia memanggilmu Won Won?" Malfoy tampak tak bisa mengendalikan diri, memegangi perutnya dan tertawa tanpa henti. Harry dan Hermione berusaha tak ikut tertawa, sedang Ron tampak seperti ingin bunuh diri. Atau membunuh Malfoy lebih tepatnya.

Setelah Malfoy bisa mengendalikan tawanya (dan Harry harus memberinya air agar dia dapat bernapas lagi), dia berkata lagi, "Jadi Won Won, kalau kau ingin mendengar cerita ini sampai habis, aku harus memperingatkanmu bahwa kisah ini akan semakin hot. Mungkin lebih hot daripada apa yang Lav Lav lakukan pada icke pickle ticky Won Won..."

Dan Harry dan Hermione mau tak mau tertawa. Ron hanya cemberut tapi jelas tak dapat menjawab. Jadi dia berkata. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Piala dunia? Tak mungkin kalian melakukan yang aneh-aneh disana..."

Malfoy tersenyum malas-malasan. "Hmm jangan remehkan hormon anak 14 tahun..."

dan dia mulai bercerita.

-dhdhdhdhdh-

2\. Kelas 4, part 2

Mereka bertemu lagi di camp saat final piala dunia Quidditch.

Harry sedang berjalan ke tempat pengambilan air dengan Ron dan Hermione saat melihat rambut perak Draco di salah satu tenda mewah dengan merak albino di depannya. Saat melihat antrean yang super panjang, Harry berpikir ini saatnya menyapa Draco.

"Aku akan kesebelah sana sebentar," gumam Harry, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Ron dan Hermione, dia melesat pergi.

Draco sedang mengatakan sesuatu pada peri rumahnya dengan posisi membelakangi Harry. Harry malirik kanan kiri, memastikan tak ada orangtua Draco, lalu melompat ke punggung cowok itu.

Draco tersentak sangat kaget, tapi mendesah lega saat mendengar tawa keras Harry di punggungnya. Tangan Harry melingkari lehernya, kaki Harry melingkari pinggangnya erat.

"Scared Mafoy?" godanya.

Draco mendengus. "You wish." Tangannya mensuport paha Harry, cemas cewek itu bakal jatuh.

Harry tertawa, mengecup pipi Draco, lalu melompat turun. Harry tersenyum lebar saat Draco menatapnya. Harry melihat setelan muggle yang di pakai Draco. Kaus dan celana olahraga pendek Adidas yang terbaru. Jelas tak mungkin Draco settle pada barang muggle murah yang di jual di mall.

"Lihat betapa cute nya kau memakai pakaian muggle," kata Harry, mencubit pipi Draco agar cowok itu makin kesal. Draco cemberut.

"Aku tidak cute, Potter. Dan pakaian muggle ini membuatku tak nyaman," katanya. "Aku heran kenapa kita tak boleh memakai jubah." Lalu dia menatap baju Harry. Kaus lengan pendek warna kuning dan celana pendek jins yang hanya sampai setengah paha nya. Wajahnya langsung kaku.

Harry meringis, tahu pikiran Draco. "Apa? Semua orang juga pakai seperti ini kok. Kalau kau lihat apa yang dipakai Lavender..."

"Aku tak peduli apa yang di pakai Brown," geram Draco. "Setidaknya pakai yang menutupi pahamu. Kau senang ya orang-orang ngiler melihat paha-mu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada yang ngiler melihat paha-ku Draco. Kau ini sungguh keterlaluan. Semua orang pakai seperti ini. Ini musim panas!" Tandasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku harus segera kembali. Sedang mengantre mengambil air," tambahnya menyesali.

Draco masih tampak tak senang, tapi tidak berkomentar lagi. Dia menarik Harry mendekat. Harry nyengir kecil menatap mata kelabu di depannya...

"Ehm,"

Mereka langsung melepaskan diri. Narcissa Malfoy berdiri di belakang mereka dengan ekspresi penuh rasa jijik. Harry heran kenapa dia selalu memberi kesan negatif pada orangtua Draco.

"Oh, halo Mrs Malfoy," kata Harry lemah.

Narcissa tidak menjawab sapaannya, dan berkata, "Kau di panggil Ayahmu, Draco."

"Oh oke Ibu," jawab Draco.

Harry mendesah. "Sampai ketemu lagi," gumamnya, berjalan pergi tanpa menatap Draco. Draco menatapnya simpati. Dia menarik tangan Harry, lalu mengecup keningnya dalam.

"Smile for me?" Bisiknya sambil menempelkan dahi mereka.

Harry mau tak mau tersenyum. "Iya, iyaa..." katanya, berusaha tak melihat ekspresi Narcissa yang masih mengawasi mereka tajam.

Draco nyengir, lalu melepaskan Harry.

Mereka bertemu lagi di stadion. Draco berjalan bersama ayah dan ibunya, yang menatap Harry dan keluarga Weasley seolah mereka adalah kotoran di bawah sepatu mereka yang berkilap. Semua Weasley balas melotot dan bahkan Fred dan george mendesis berang.

"Selalu menganggap mereka lebih dari kita," geram Fred.

Harry dan Draco hanya bertukar pandang sekilas, tapi tak saling mengatakan apapun.

Dan kembali mereka bertemu lagi malam itu, saat kegemparan karena pelahap maut beraksi menerbangkan para muggle. Harry, Ron, dan Hermione berpapasan dengan Draco, Crabbe, dan Goyle. Mereka bertukar ancaman seperti biasa, lalu Ron menarik tangan Harry untuk berlindung ke dalam hutan. Mereka masuk ke dalam kerumunan yang panik, sampai Harry merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya.

Draco.

Harry ditabrak seseorang lain di sebelahnya, dan gandengan Ron di tangannya lepas. Harry sempat mendengar seruan Ron yang memanggil panik namanya, tapi tak bisa melakukan apapun karena Draco menariknya masuk ke hutan arah berlawanan. Mereka berjalan sebentar, dan menemukan tempat yang agak sepi walaupun masih bisa mendemgar teriakan-teriakan panik. Draco mendorong Harry ke salah satu pohon, dan tanpa kata menciumnya penuh nafsu.

Harry, yang marah, mendorongnya. Draco tampak berusaha mengendalikan diri, matanya masih menatap bibir Harry lapar.

"Apa..."

"Kalau kau pikir aku mau berciuman di saat ayahmu ada di depan sana mempermainkan para muggle dengan jahatnya, kau jelas salah Malfoy!" Ketus Harry, bersedekap.

Draco menggeram. "Apa hubungannya denganku? Bukan aku yang menyuruh ayah tahu!"

Harry menggeleng tak percaya. "Tapi kau menganggap itu lucu kan? Kau sama buruknya..."

"Stop," kata Draco, ikut marah akhirnya. "Aku tak suka kau mengkritik ayahku..."

Harry melongo. "Kau tahu bahwa apa yang di lakukan ayahmu salah kan? Kau tukang buli jahat..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa sih memangnya? Mereka kan cuma muggle. Lagi pula ingat dong apa yang keluarga muggle-mu lakukan padamu. Mereka layak mendapatkannya!"

Harry tergagap. "Astaga," katanya akhirnya. "Kau... aku bahkan tak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Fuck you Malfoy." Dan dia berbalik pergi, tapi Draco menariknya lagi, dan kembali mendorongnya ke pohon

"No way aku membiarkanmu kembali ke Weasley dan bergandengan tangan dengannya!"

"Aku tidak bergandengan tangan dengan Ron!"

"Yeah? Aku melihat sendiri Potter!"

"Kau ini sungguh sakit! Lepaskan aku Malfoy!"

"No way! Kau milikku, dan tak akan kubiarkan tangan siapapun menyentuhmu!"

Harry memutar bola matanya, menatap Draco marah. "Aku bukan milik siapapun Malfoy! Dan kalau kau pikir aku mau menjadi milikmu dengan pola berpikirmu yang anti-muggle, kau jelas salah besar!"

Draco menggertakkan bibirnya. Mereka saling tatap sambil terengah, terlalu marah untuk lanjut berkata-kata. Harry bahkan tak sadar bahwa tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan sampai dia merasakan Draco Junior menekannya kuat.

"Astaga! Yang benar saja Malfoy!" Tukasnya tak percaya, menatap merona gundukan yang tak bisa di sembunyikan dari celana training yang Draco pakai. Harry tak habis pikir betapa mudahnya Draco untuk... apa istilahnya... terangsang?

Draco bahkan tak tampak malu. Dia melepaskan tangan Harry dan menggeram, "Shut up Potter! Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku."

Harry tahu dirinya juga ingin, tapi dia tak akan mau mengakuinya di depan Draco si anti-muggle.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah, bersandar ke salah satu pohon. Harry ragu-ragu. Dia ingin duduk dengan Draco (lebih ingin lagi memeluknya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu cowok itu), tapi dia juga tak ingin duduk dengan Draco yang mendukung aksi ayahnya mempermainkan muggle.

jadi Harry mengambil pilihan ketiga. Dia duduk di sebelah Draco dan memberi cowok itu kuliah panjang soal muggle.

"... tak semua muggle seperti keluargaku. Dan muggle yang ini, mereka tak bersalah sama sekali. Lihat, dan bayangkan kalau kau di posisi mereka. Tergantung, di permainkan, menjijikkan..."

Draco menatap bosan hutan di depannya, bahkan tak repot-repot berpura-pura mendengarkan Harry.

Harry bangkit murka, tapi Draco dengan gesitnya menarik cewek itu ke pangkuannya. Kaki Draco terbuka lebar di kedua sisi, dan Harry duduk di tengahnya, punggungnya menempel dada Draco. Sekali lagi berkontak dengan Draco Junior yang rupanya masih belum lelah terbentang. Draco mendekapnya dari belakang, tangannya melingkari perut Harry, dan wajahnya di tenggelamkan di pundak Harry yang berjaket.

"stay." Gumam cowok itu, suaranya teredam.

Harry memaki dirinya sendiri karena begitu lemah pada Draco. Dia berusaha menggeliat, tapi Draco mendekapnya makin kuat.

Harry masih mendengar jeritan-jeritan tak jauh dari mereka, tapi sudah jauh berkurang. Tampaknya situasi sudah mulai terkontrol?

Tangan Draco mengusap perut Harry, yang napasnya langsung tercekat. Perutnya mulas penuh gairah. Harry bisa merasakan bibir Draco tersenyum puas di pundaknya. Bibir itu bergerak naik ke leher Harry, ke belakang telinga cewek itu, membuat Harry mengerang pelan.

Tangan nakal Draco bergerak naik. Dan membelai payudara Harry, yang harus merapatkan bibirnya agar tidak mengerang keras. Napas Draco di telinga Harry membuat cewek itu tahu bahwa Draco sedang menahan dirinya. Harry pun harus menahan dirinya agar tidak menyodorkan dirinya dengan kelewat bersemangat dan membuat Draco berpikir dua kali...

Tapi kemudian terdengar jeritan mencekam.

Harry dan Draco bangkit mendadak, menatap kalap sekeliling mereka. Draco menarik Harry kembali ke kerumununan yang kini tampak dua kali lebih histeris.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Harry, melihat Draco menatap penuh ketakutan langit. Harry melihat ada lambang tengkorak dan ular. "Lambang apa itu..."

Tapi Draco tak menjawabnya. Dia membawa Harry ke kerumunan... dan seperti yang terjadi pada Ron tadi, gandengan mereka terlepas, Harry terpental jatuh...

Dan dia bertemu Ron dan Hermione yang memarahinya habis-habisan karena sudah membuat mereka cemas.

-dhdhdhd-

bersambung...

panjang sekali chapter ini

terimakasiiih yang sudah review... ditunggu review chapter ini ya

maaf untuk yg tidak suka dengan perkembangan hubungan Harry dan Draco, tapi jelas hubungan mereka akan terus berkembang hehe

Update seperti biasa setelah minimal 10 reviews yaa 😻

Terimakasiih semua yang sudah menyempatkan rnr... love you all guyss


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

3\. Kelas 4, part 3

Harry, Ron, dan Hermione sedang berjalan mencari kompartemen kosong Hogwarts ekspress saat melihatnya lagi. Cedric Diggory. Cedric tersenyum lebar pada Harry.

"Hai Harry," katanya riang. "Hai em Weasley, Granger," tambahnya baik hati, mengangguk pada Ron dan Hermione, yang balas mengangguk. Ron tampak masih tak suka pada Cedric karena sudah mengalahkan Gryffindor tahun lalu, sedang Hermione tampak berusaha keras tidak cekikikan.

Harry balas tersenyum. "Hai Cedric, bagaimana sisa musim panasmu?" Tanyanya basa basi.

Cedric menjilat bibirnya, terlihat agak gugup. "Luar biasa. Er, kau mau bergabung dengan kami?" Tawarnya, menunjuk kompartemennya. Dari jendela Harry bisa melihat beberapa anak sudah duduk di sana.

"Bergabung dengan anak kelas 7 Hufflepuff?" Kata Ron skeptis. "Nope. Kurasa tidak."

Cedric mengangkat alis menatap Ron. "Well, aku tak mau bermaksud tak sopan, tapi kurasa Harry bisa menjawab untuk dirinya sendiri."

Ron memutar bola matanya.

Harry meringis. "Er, well, kurasa aku akan bersama teman-temanku saja. Terimakasih sudah menawarkan," katanya. Cedric tampak sangat kecewa.

"Well oke," katanya, matanya masih menatap Harry saat cewek itu melambai pergi diikuti Ron dan Hermione.

Hermione nyengir. "Dia masih berusaha rupanya," tawanya, sambil mereka mamsuki salah satu kompartemen kosong dan menutup pintunya.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Aku masih tak tahu apa yang dia lihat dariku..."

Ron mendengus. "Pasti dia tak pernah melihatmu lomba makan denganku," katanya, jelas sama herannya dengan Harry. "Aku ingat Neville sampai sungguhan muntah." Dia dan Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hermione menatap mereka mencela.

"Kau harusnya malu Har," tandasnya. Harry hanya nyengir.

"Kenapa memangnya? Toh tak ada anak Gryffindor yang aku sukai," katanya ringan.

"Dan tak akan ada anak Gryffindor yang mau denganmu," tambah Ron terbahak. Harry menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Masih ada Colin Creevey," tambah Ron. "Jika kau masih belum menemukan pasangan sampai umur 40 tahun..."

"Ron!"

"Apa? Aku kan cemas juga," tawa Ron, jelas tidak cemas. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Aku bertaruh aku akan menikah duluan darimu," kata Harry menatap Ron menantang.

Ron mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. "Sunggu Harry? Kau tahu cewek harus menunggu DILAMAR, sedangkan aku bisa MELAMAR kapan saja,"

"Kalau ada yang mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya denganMU," tandas Harry.

Ron dan Harry adu pelotot. "Oke, deal!"

"deal."

Harry nyengir puas. Draco siap menikah begitu mereka lulus Hogwarts. Harry hanya tinggal menyesuaikan waktunya saja sebelum Ron ke pelaminan.

Lalu Draco datang ke kompartemen mereka diikuti Crabbe dan Goyle, dengan kejinya menghina Ron. Mereka memang masih sedikit marahan sejak di hutan saat piala dunia itu, dan beberapa kali surat-suratan pendek (walaupun masih setiap hari mereka berkirim surat). Harry mendesah panjang. Kalau Draco seperti ini terus, bagaimana caranya bisa memberitahu teman-temannya tentang mereka?

yah bukannya Draco sudah menembaknya juga sih, pikirnya getir.

Harry tak tahu apa yang membuat Draco tidak menjadikan dirinya pacar resmi. Mungkin status darah Harry. Atau karena orangtuanya membenci Harry. Jadi misalnyapun Harry ingin memberitahu teman-temannya, dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

Harry bertemu Draco lagi esok harinya di kelas Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib. Draco memberinya tatapan: monster apa lagi ini! Membuat Harry berusaha menahan tawa. Dia hanya menggeleng mendengarkan Draco komplain keras-keras tentang tidak bergunanya Srewt-ujung-meletup ini.

Harry dan Draco tak sengaja bertemu di koridor saat Harry keluar dari toilet setelah makan siang.

"Hei," kata Harry tersenyum senang. Draco menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya. Harry berdiri di depannya, memegang bagian depan jubahnya.

"kau mau ikut? Turnamen triwizard," kata Harry.

Draco mengernyit. "Well, Dumby bilang tak bisa kan, belum 17 tahun. Jangan bilang kau mau ikut kalau si kembar menemukan caranya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Seems like a challenge. Tapi kurasa tidak. Aku ingin tahun yang damai," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Draco mendengus. "Kau? Si tukang cari masalah?"

"Hei, bukan aku yang mencari masalah, masalah yang selalu menemukanku..."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ngomong-ngomong soal masalah. Sirius sudah membalas suratmu?"

Harry mendesah, menggeleng. Hatinya menciut memikirkan Sirius. Draco sepertinya bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Kalau tertangkap pasti sudah di umumkan ke seluruh negri. Piala dunia kemarin benar-benar bikin malu kan? Kementrian pasti ingin segera menunjukkan bahwa mereka mampu..." katanya, mengusap pipi Harry menenangkan.

Harry tersenyum, menatap Draco dari bawah bulu matanya. Draco tertawa, tapi lalu matanya menatap sesuatu di ujung lorong. Harry menoleh dan melihat Snape berjalan ke arah mereka, tatapannya curiga.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Tidak ada sihir di koridor Miss Potter?" Desisnya, menatap Harry. Harry balas menatapnya sebal, selalu dia yang disalahkan.

"Tidak Sir, kami hanya mengobrol," jawab Harry ketus.

Snape mendengus. "Mengobrol? Kalian berdua?" Dia mencari tongkat mereka, tapi sama-sama masih aman di kantong jubah masing-masing. Snape tampak tak suka tak punya alasan untuk mengurangi poin Gryffindor. "Sebaiknya kau segera ke kelas selanjutnya, Miss Potter. Draco, kau juga."

Draco mengangguk, menegakkan tubuhnya. Mereka menatap Snape pergi, lebih tepatnya Harry yang memelototi punggung Snape.

"Dasar minyak berjalan," ketusnya sebal. "Dia bahkan tak menunggu bukti untuk menyalahkanku!"

Draco mendengus. "Karena memang kau yang selalu salah, Gryffindor."

Harry cemberut. "Kau tahu betapa menyebalkannya Slytherin? Kepala asrama kalian menyebalkan, sifat kalian menyebalkan, Voldemort menyebalkan, dan KAU mungkin yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya..."

Draco nyengir puas. "Still, kau tak bisa berpaling dariku," godanya.

Harry hanya mendesah, tapi tak menyangkal. Memang kenyataannya begitu, mau bagaimana lagi.

-dhdhdh-

Harry tak tahu apalagi salahnya. Siang dia dan Draco masih baik-baik saja. Tapi setelah selesai pelajaran Ramalan, saat dia, Ron, dan Hermione berjalan ke aula besar untuk makan malam, kembali Draco memancing masalah dengan Ron. Tapi untungnya, atau sialnya, ada Prof Moody yang membantu mereka, mengutuk Draco menjadi musang.

Harry merasa Draco layak dihukum oleh Prof Moody. Saat mereka bertemu di kelas esok harinya, Draco memelototi dia, Ron, dan Hermione lebih garang dari biasanya.

Mereka tak punya kesempatan mengobrol setelah itu, tumpukan PR dan tugas yang tiada henti membuat mereka harus fokus. Harry hanya bisa bertemu Draco di kelas, atau di aula besar. Ditambah Draco yang sepertinya masih ngambek karena Tragedi Musang. Harry dan Ron kadang saling mengingatkan soal ini saat mereka sedang sangat butuh tertawa. Haha!

Delegasi dari Durmstrang dan Beauxbaton akhirnya datang juga. Mereka memilih duduk di meja Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Harry tak keberatan, walaupun Ron tampaknya sangat ingin menjadi Draco saat ini, karena bisa ngobrol dengan Victor Krum.

Tapi yang paling menyebalkan kejadian setelah itu. Cewek Perancis dengan rambut pirang panjang, berjalan kesana kemari seolah dia pemilik kastil. Harry dan Hermione bertukar pandang jijik saat Ron menatap cewek itu terpesona. Dan di ujung, Harry melihat mata Draco juga mengikuti si cewek tanpa kedip. Theodore Nott di sebelahnya menyikutnya, Draco mengerjap dan seolah baru sadar dari trans. Harry menusuk treacle tartnya dengan kesal.

Harry mendengarkan penjelasan Profesor Dumbledore dengan masih kepikiran. Cewek itu jelas cantik. Mungkin veela, seperti kata Ron. Tapi bukan berarti Draco bakal lebih memilih dia daripada Harry. Draco benci orang asing. Yah, dia juga tak suka pada darah campuran, dan lihat siapa yang dipilihnya.

Cemberut, Harry melihat Piala Api di bawa masuk dan lingkaran usia di gambar oleh Dumbledore. Setelah itu mereka harus kembali ke asrama masing-masing.

"Lihat betapa gagahnya dia," kata Lavender, saat mereka sudah aman di kasur masing-masing.

"siapa?"

"Victor Krum, jelas," kata Parvati, mendesah senang.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Kau berkata begitu karena dia terkenal. Lihat, dia tampan saja tidak."

"Kau lihat ototnya, Hermione. Kau tak bisa menemukan itu di Horgwarts!" Kata Lavender seolah tersinggung.

Harry nyengir. "Cowok Hogwarts oke juga," katanya santai, membayangkan otot Draco, yang walaupun jelas tak sekekar Krum, tapi kencang dan menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Parvati mendengus. "Tentu saja kau sudah punya Cedric Diggory," katanya.

Harry mengerang. Entah kenapa, seluruh sekolah seolah memberikan restu mereka pada Harry dan Cedric. Yah, dengan pengecualian cowok-cowok Gryffindor, yang entah kenapa membenci Cedric sangat (kemungkinan besar karena: 1. Mereka merasa Cedric lebih tampan dari mereka 2. Mereka marah karena Cedric mengalahkan Quidditch tahun lalu).

"Kalau kau dengan Diggory, siapa yang cowok, siapa yang cewek," goda George saat topik itu di angkat di ruang rekreasi minggu lalu. Lee Jordan tertawa terbahak.

"Merlin, bahkan Harry terlihat lebih gagah dari si banci," tandas Lee jahat.

"Kalian semua hanya iri Diggory lebih baik dari kalian," bela Hermione, yang entah bagaimana menjadi pengacara Cedric di setiap situasi. Dia mendapat pelototan kompak dari para cowok. "Memang benar kan? Diggory tampan, pintar, dan dia Prefek. Aku tak bisa membayangkan yang lebih baik dari itu."

"Tapi Harry dan Hufflepuff," dengus Dean geli. "Hufflepuff si sensitif dan Harry yang... yah..."

Dean jelas menunjukkan poin yang jelas, karena semua mengangguk setuju padanya, bahkan Hermione tampak jadi agak ragu. Harry dan Ron adalah ikon dari ketidaksensitifan, di asrama Gryffindor yang memang berisi anak-anak tidak sensitif. Ratu dan Raja Ketidaksensitifan. Hermione bilang itu karena kurangnya kebahagiaan masa kecil.

Kembali ke kamar anak-anak cewek.

"Kudengar dia mendaftar Turnamen," kata Lavender lagi, menatap Harry penuh arti. "Kau bisa memberinya semangat Har. Go go Cedric Go! Menangkan, dan kuberikan tubuhku sebagai hadiah..." Dia dan Parvati tertawa cekikan. Harry melempar bantalnya ke mereka.

"Oh shut it," katanya memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana dengan kalian? Masih mengincar Bad boy?" Godanya.

Parvati menggeleng-geleng. "Nope. Sekarang kami sedang mengincar Sport boy."

Hermione mendengus. "Malfoy juga sport boy," katanya penuh sindiran.

Lavender cemberut. "Hmm, sport boy yang pendiam lebih tepatnya."

Harry terbahak, merasa ringan karena tak ada pesaing lagi. Karena kau bisa menyebut Draco Malfoy apa saja, tapi jelas sekali cowok itu bukan pendiam.

Esok harinya, dia dan Hermione masuk ke aula depan di sambut sorakan riuh.

"Diggory," kata Dean, memutar bola matanya dan masuk ke aula besar untuk sarapan. Harry melihat Cedric di kerumuni teman-temannya yang memberinya semangat. Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Harry tersenyum lemah.

"Hei Harry," kata Cedric, keluar dari kerumunan, melompat mendekati Harry, dan mendadak terdengar siul-siulan dan godaan dimana-mana. Harry merasakan wajahnya panas.

"Suit suiiit!"

"Pasangan paling hot sejagat raya."

"Suiiiittt suiiitt!"

"Berikan restumu untuk Cedric, Potter."

"Dia bilang piala kemenangannya akan diberikan padamu lho."

Harry berharap Voldemort datang dan mengutuknya sekarang. Cedric senyam-senyum sambil menggosok belakang lehernya salah tingkah, tapi tak menghentikan teman-temannya. Dia menatap Harry pasrah, dan Harry tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan untuk kabur dari situasi ini...

"Harry! Ngapain kau di sini? Kalau tak buru-buru, sosis favorit kita akan habis dimakan orang lain," kata Ron mendadak muncul dari arah asrama Gryffindor. Dia menatap sekelilingnya yang mendadak diam. "Er? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

"Tak ada. Bye,"Harry buru-buru menarik tangan Ron dan Hermione masuk ke aula besar. Dia duduk di meja dengan wajah masih terbakar saking malunya. Hermione menggeleng geli, sedang Ron langsung mengisi piringnya dengan sosis banyak-banyak.

"Cowok itu beneran naksir kau Har," kata Hermione.

Harry menggerutu, menenggak jus labu nya. Selesai makan, Harry, Ron, dan Hermione nongrong di aula depan bersama anak-anak yang lain untuk melihat siapa saja yang mendaftar. Harry sedang menyoraki Angelina bersama Gryffindor yang lain, saat melihat rambut perak keluar dari aula besar dan berjalan ke arah ruang bawah tanah Slytherin.

Harry berkata akan ke toilet sebentar, lalu mengejar Draco.

"Heii," kata Harry, terengah, menarik tangan Draco untuk menghentikannya berjalan. Draco menatapnya kaku, membuat Harry melepaskan tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kau masih marah karena Tragedi Musang?" Kata Harry hati-hati.

Draco bersedekap. "Yeah? Aku tak tahu kenapa kau masih mendekatiku. Bukankah jelas ada yang mau memberikan 'piala kemenangan' untukmu?" Katanya penuh racun.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Well, aku tidak..."

"Tidak apa, Potter?" Desis Draco. "Kau senang kan di soraki seperti itu? Mendapat restu dari seluruh sekolah? Aku bertaruh kau pasti berharap bisa punya hubungan dengan si banci itu!"

Harry tergagap. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

"Maksudku: pergi jauh-jauh dariku!" Ketus Draco, matanya berkilat marah, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Harry hanya bisa berdiri syok.

Dia menarik napas panjang. Tenang, Harry, Tenang. Dia menarik napas lagi. Kenapa Draco harus selalu seperti ini? Dia harusnya tahu bahwa Harry merasa sangat malu dan tidak ingin di soraki seluruh sekolah seperti itu. Dia saja tidak ingin orang menyoraki hubungannya dengan Draco, apalagi dengan cowok lain yang jelas-jelas Harry tak punya perasaan lebih.

Harry menghentakkan kakinya marah, dan berjalan kembali ke aula depan. Kalau Draco ingin mendiamkannya, Harry juga bisa balas mendiamkan. Dia jelas tidak salah kan? Memangnya Harry harus bilang apa pada Diggory dan teman-temannya? Halo, mereka kelas 7! Harry tak bisa mengutuk mereka walaupun dia mau tanpa akhirnya bakal mempermalukan dirinya sendiri!

fuck you Malfoy, pikirnya sebal.

Makan malam itu di akhiri dengan pembacaan nama para juara. Victor Krum dan si cewek Veela, Fleur Delacour adalah juara Durmstrang dan Beauxbatons.

"dan juara Hogwarts," seru Dumbledore. "Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" Seru Ron, tapi teriakannya tenggelam oleh suara sorak sorai dari meja Hufflepuff. Semua anak Hufflepuf berdiri dan bersorak untuk Cedric, yang bangkit dengan wajah bersinar. Matanya mengerling meja Gryffindor dan dia tersenyum makin lebar saat melihat Harry. Harry membalas senyumnya, berusaha tidak berjengit. Cedric berjalan ke pintu di belakang meja guru.

Dumbledore mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lalu berhenti saat api menyala merah lagi. Aula besar hening, dan Harry merasa luar biasa syok saat namanya dipanggil, "Harry Potter."

Harry tergagap, semua orang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak memasukan namaku," kata Harry, dan mendengar desisan marah dari berbagai penjuru aula. Ron dan Hermione juga melongo menatapnya, di ujung meja Slytherin, Harry melihat Draco mengernyit dalam menatapnya.

"Harry, ayo kemari," kata-kata Prof McGonagall membuatnya tersentak. Harry menelan ludah, dan berjalan tanpa merasa ke pintu di belakang meja guru.

Cedric langsung melompat berdiri begitu melihatnya. "Harry, ada apa? Apa mereka mau kami kembali?" Dia berpikir Harry adalah pembawa pesan.

Lalu para guru masuk dan terjadi berdebatan luar biasa panjang. Para juara yang lain menatapnya seolah dia adalah anak nakal yang sudah keterlaluan. Bahkan tatapan Cedric tak sehangat biasanya. Harry berdiri kaku di tempatnya, terlalu bingung untuk berkata-kata.

Mereka selesai berdiskusi dan Cedric dan Harry berjalan berdua kembali ke asrama mereka. Begitu keluar dari ruangan, Cedric langsung berkata, "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tidak memasukkan namaku," ulangnya untuk rasanya keseribu kalinya.

"Oh well," desah Cedric. "Kalau kau berkata begitu."

Harry menatapnya lagi, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari aula besar. Cedric mengejarnya.

"Harry, hei, aku tak bermaksud..."

"Selamat tidur, Diggory," katanya kaku, menaiki tangga menuju asramanya. Cedric mengikutinya.

"Harry, please, ayo ku antar..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa menemukan asramaku sendiri; terimakasih banyak." Lalu dia menghentak, memberi penekanan agar Cedric tidak mengikutinya.

Harry mendesah lega saat Cedric memang akhirnya tidak mengikutinya. Dia berbelok, dan melihat Draco berdiri di ujung koridor lantai 2. Dia menoleh menatap Harry saat mendengar langkahnya.

"Hei," kata Harry ragu-ragu.

Draco mendesah, lalu menghampiri Harry dan duduk di anak tangga terakhir. Harry duduk di sebalahnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengannya yang terlipat di atas lututnya. Draco mengusap rambutnya.

Setelah sepuluh menit hanya diam dengan posisi seperti itu, Harry akhirnya mendongak. "Kau percaya bahwa aku tidak memasukan namaku kan?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ekspresimu saat mereka memanggil namamu menjelaskan semuanya," katanya, dan Harry di sembur oleh perasaan sayang luar biasa untuk cowok di depannya ini. Draco mungkin selalu gelap mata jika menyangkut Harry di dekati cowok lain, mendadak buta dan tak percayaan. Tapi dia selalu bisa di andalkan di saat Harry benar-benar membutuhkannya. Harry memeluknya erat.

"Ugh, Gryffindor dan emosional. Jangan menangis Potter, ingusmu mengotori jubahku," kata Draco, tapi dia menarik Harry untuk balas memeluknya erat. Harry mendengus.

"Apa yang mereka katakan soal ini?" Kata Draco saat Harry akhirnya melepaskannya. Harry menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menceritakan semua yang dikatakan di dalam ruangan tadi. Semakin panjang cerita Harry, kernyitan di dahi Draco makin dalam.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin membunuhmu?" Kata Draco tak percaya. "Siapa?"

"Yah, kau tahu siapa," kata Harry mengangkat bahu. Draco menimbang-nimbang.

"Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan tak mungkin sudah kembali," katanya akhirya. "Ayah bilang begitu. Kalau kembali, pasti dia akan memanggil Ayahku kan?"

Harry dan Draco berdiskusi panjang soal ini, sampai Prof Dumbledore datang, dan dengan senyumnya yang biasa, menyuruh mereka kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Draco mengantar Harry sampai ke ujung tangga lantai 7, sebelum masuk ke koridor lukisan nyonya gemuk.

Draco menguap lebar. "Astaga, pantas saja, sudah jam 12," katanya, mengusap wajahnya. "Sampai ketemu besok..."

Harry menatapnya dengan senyum berterimakasih. "Em-hm,"

Draco nyengir. "Tidur, Potter, tidur."

Harry mendesah. "Iya, iya." Lalu dia berjinjit dan mengecup pipi Draco. "See you." Dan tanpa menatap Draco lagi, berjalan cepat ke lukisan Nyonya gemuk, senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Kalau ada Draco di sampingnya, Harry merasa mampu menghadapi apapun di dunia.

-dhdhdhdh-

shell cottage

"Well, " kata Hermione, menatap Draco. "Itu benar-benar tindakan dewasa, Malfoy. Kau melupakan marahmu dan mendukung Harry."

Malfoy tampak puas pada dirinya sendiri. Ron memutar bola matanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, taruhan soal pernikahan aku cabut. Mana aku tahu kau sudah merencanakannya dengan si Musang ini sejak umur 13!"kata Ron memelototi Harry.

Harry terbahak. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

Ron menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti "Slytherin."

"Tapi," kata Hermione mengingat-ingat. "Bukankah Malfoy membuat lencana untuk menjatuhkanmu Har? Dan wawancara dengan skeeter?"

"Ah yah," kata Malfoy salah tingkah. " well, bahkan yang terbaik dari kitapun akan marah kalau berada di posisiku!" Katanya membela diri.

Harry mendengus. "Yang terbaik dari kita? Malfoy, kau yang 'terbaik' dalam hal kecemburuan. Mungkin nomor 1 sedunia. Harusnya kau menjadi Profesor!"

Ron terbahak, Malfoy hanya cemberut.

-dhdhdhd-

bersambuuung

maaf masih belum bisa balas review.. terimakasiiih sekali yang udh menyempatkan review x)

seperti biasa, tunggu 10 review dan update, jadi di tunggu review yg bnyak ya readers cantiik😍😍


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

4\. Kelas 4, part 4

Hari-hari selanjutnya benar-benar berat untuk Harry. Dia dibenci oleh seluruh sekolah, kecuali Gryffindor, dan Draco tentu. Bahkan Profesor Sprout, yang selalu suka padanya, memberinya punggung yang dingin di kelas. Anak-anak Hufflepuff tak mengajaknya bicara, bahkan tak ada sorakan yang biasanya heboh terdengar saat Cedric menunggunya untuk bicara selesai kelas ramuan. Para Hufflepuff yang selalu mengerumuni Cedric memelototi Harry saat cowok itu memaksa mereka untuk duluan.

Harry menoleh, menatap Draco memberinya tatapan dingin. Astaga!

"Ada apa?" Ketus Harry pada Cedric, yang dengan gugup mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Harry please, aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud menyinggungmu," katanya memohon dengan wajah memelas. Harry mendesah.

"Yeah, oke," jawabnya akhirnya. Cedric tersenyum lega, menbuat Harry merasa sedikit bersalah karena marah padanya.

"Mau ku antar ke aula besar?" Tanya Cedric penuh semangat.

Harry meringis. "Er, tak usah, aku mau kembali ke menara Gryyfindor dulu..."

Cedric nampak kecewa. "Oh, oke." Dia mendesah.

Dan tentu saja yang paling parah adalah saat pemeriksaan tongkat. Mereka duduk di salah satu kelas kosong. Cedric langsung duduk di sebelah Harry begitu melihat cewek itu, dan mengajak Harry mengobrol ringan. Harry, yang baru selesai di wawancara pribadi oleh Rita Skeeter merasa tak ingin bicara. Dia hanya tak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya pada Cedric tanpa terdengar sok. Dia melihat Fleur di bangku lain menatapnya jijik. Harry mengangkat dagunya. Dasar cewek sok cantik.

Selesai pemeriksaan tongkat adalah sesi foto. Skeeter ingin Harry nampak menonjol, dan jelas keinginannya ini sulit terlaksana dengan Cedric menempelnya dan fotografer yang ingin Fleur nampak terdepan.

Selesai sesi foto, Cedric mengambil tas Harry dari meja. "Ayo jalan bareng ke aula besar," katanya riang. Harry tak tahu bagaimana harus menolaknya. Cowok itu membawakan barang-barangnya. Di sudut matanya, Harry bisa melihat Fleur memelototinya. Harry hanya berharap sangat bahwa Draco belum sampai di aula besar...

Dan untungnya memang belum. Dia mendesah lega.

Tapi rasa leganya ternyata terlalu cepat.

Esok harinya saat sarapan, artikel tentang juara ternyata sudah muncul di Daily Prophet. Hampir seluruh isinya adalah tentang Harry. Dan yang paling parah adalah pada halaman tiga, foto super besar saat Cedric mengambil tas Harry dan memakainya, tersenyum dengan wajah merona pada Harry, yang memberinya senyum kecil. Hary tak tahu kapan foto itu di ambil, bagaimana bisa sudut potretnya menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanannya. Dan kalau foto itu tak menunjukkan maksudnya, judulnya jelas: Intrik Cinta di antara Juara Hogwarts: Masa Remaja yang Penuh Asmara.

Seluruh sekolah mengejeknya soal ini.

Dan Harry bahkan tidak kaget saat Draco pun akhirnya ikut marah padanya. Menolak mendengar alasan karena berpikir bahwa Harry menikmati semua sorakan orang pada 'hubungan asmara'-nya dengan Cedric, Draco tak henti-hentinya mengutip isi Daily Prophet dan menertawakannya dengan kroni Slytherinnya.

Sampai di kelas Ramuan...

"Hei Potter, lihat apa yang kubuat semalam," seru Draco saat Harry, Ron, dan Hermione masuk kelas. Harry melihat lencana bertuliskan DUKUNG CEDRIC DIGGORY, JUARA ASLI HOGWARTS yang mengeluarkan sinar. Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Tapi Draco tak berhenti di situ, dia menunggu tawa Slytherin reda, lalu melanjutkan, "Dan, jika ditekan tombol ini..." Tulisan POTTER BAU bersinar langsung ke wajah Harry. Para Slytherin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah saat semua anak Slytherin menyorotkan lencana Potter Bau ke arahnya. Ron langsung maju dengan wajah murka.

"Hentikan Malfoy!"

"Kau dan Granger mau, Weasel?" Tawar Draco mengangkat-angkat alisnya. "Tapi hati-hati Granger, jangan sampai menyentuh tanganku. Aku baru mencucinya, tak ingin di kotori lagi oleh darah lumpur..."

Dan Harry merasakan marah yang terus terpendam selama beberapa hari bergejolak. Dia dan Ron mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Draco, yang langsung berdiri tegak.

"Ayo kalau berani! Di sini tak ada Moody yang melindungi kalian!"

Kejadian itu berakhir dengan saling kutuk, Hermione ke rumah sakit, dan Gryffindor kehilangan 50 angka.

Harry merasa sangat merana, dengan Draco tak bicara padanya kecuali makian, dia merasa seolah dunia sedang menghukumnya. Ditambah lagi kutipan-kutipan yang tidak henti-hentinya di lontarkan padanya. Dan selasa depan sudah mulai Tugas Pertama. Hanya prospek bertemu Sirius yang membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

Sampai hari Sabtu malam, saat dia tahu bahwa tugas pertamanya adalah naga.

Dan Sirius tak sempat memberitahunya soal bagaimana mengalahakannya. Akhirnya hari Minggu pagi dia, Ron, dan Hermione pergi ke perpus untuk mencari tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan naga, dan Harry rasanya seperti mau muntah setiap kali melihat jam, yang berjalan tertalu cepat. Saat jam makan siang, mereka baru akan keluar perpus saat Harry melihat Draco memasuki perpus dan berjalan ke tempatnya yang biasa.

Harry merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Kalau dia sampai mati...

Dia menyuruh Ron dan hermione untuk duluan, lalu saat sudah yakin kedua sahabatnya sudha pergi, dia menghampiri Draco, yang sedang membaca buku mantranya. Cowok itu mendongak, tatapannya langsung dingin begitu melihat Harry.

"Apa?" Ketusnya.

Harry menatapnya lama. Ingin sekali dia menonjok Draco di tempat. Dia sunggu heran apa yang dia lihat dari Draco. Mereka jelas terlalu berbeda, terlalu sering bertengkar karena hal yang tak penting...

"Naga."

"Pardon?"

Harry menatap cowok itu kaku. "Tugas Pertama turnamen. Melewati naga hidup."

Draco tergagap, menatap horor Harry. Harry berbalik lalu pergi, entah kenapa merasa puas. Kalau dia sampai mati, dia tahu Draco pasti akan sangat menyesal sudah memperlakukannya dengan luar biasa brengsek.

Tapi betapa kagetnya Harry saat Draco menariknya ke ruangan kosong esok paginya setelah sarapan.

"Apa?" Tandas Harry, ingin melampiaskan marahnya karena super tegang.

"Potter, aku tahu bagaimana kau harus melewati naga," kata Draco cepat, wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, dan di bawah matanya ada kantong...

"Draco, apa kau tidur semalam?" Tanya Harry kaget.

Draco memelototinya. "Menurutmu bagaimana?" Bentaknya. "Mendadak kau memberitahuku soal naga dan aku melihatmu di perpus semalaman dengan wajah panik! Aku membaca semua tentang naga dan tak menemukan apapun tapi Moody... well.. itu tak penting sekarang!" Jelas Draco tak tidur. Dia selalu jadi lebih cerewet jika kurang tidur. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Kau sudah menguasai mantra panggil kan?"

Harry masih kaget dengan situasi ini. "Er... belum?"

Draco mengerang. "Minta Granger mengajarimu sekarang juga! Astaga! Dengar. Kau hanya harus melewatinya kan? Kau tak harus melewati dengan jalan. Kau bisa menggunakan sapu!"

Harry melongo. "Tapi aku tak boleh membawa sapu!"

"Tapi kau punya tongkat Potter! Dan itulah gunanya mantra panggil!"

Harry tergagap. Mereka saling tatap dalam diam, dan Harry mengangguk, lalu langsung pergi untuk mulai belajar pada Hermione.

Esok harinya tugas pertama dimulai.

Draco tampak sangat cemas, menunggu Harry di dekat tenda dimana harusnya dia sudah tak boleh bertemu siapapun. Tapi cowok itu menarik Harry dan mendesis, "Bagaimana?"

Harry tak tahu apakah dia akan muntah atau tidak jika berbicara, jadi dia hanya mengangguk. Draco tampak sedikit lega, tapi wajahnya masih tampak penuh horor dan kantong matanya tampak lebih jelas dari kemarin. Mendadak Draco memeluk Harry erat dan mencium kepalanya.

"You can do it. Kau dan keberuntunganmu," bisiknya menenangkan, walaupun Harry bisa mendengar detak jantung tak beraturan cowok itu. Sepertinya Draco yang lebih takut Harry menghadapi naga daripada Harry sendiri.

Harry menarik napas dan mengangguk lagi. Draco melepaskannya dan mendorongnya pelan ke arah tenda.

Di sana sudah hadir semua juara yang lain. Cedric lansung melompat berdiri begitu melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Cedric. Harry mengangguk. Dia kemarin sudah memberitahu Cedric bahwa lawan mereka hari ini adalah naga.

Lalu Bagman datang dan mereka mengambil nomor undian. Cedric maju pertama. Lalu Fleur. Dan Krum. Lalu Harry.

Dan dia berhasil melakukannya! Dia berhasil mengambil telur naga! Bahkan dia merupakan yang tercepat! Sekilas Harry bisa melihat Draco nyengir lebar dan bersorak bersama yang lain.

Ron dan Hermione menempel Harry sepanjang sisa hari itu, hanya melepaskannya dari pandangan mereka saat Harry mandi, dan dia harus bercerita dan terus bercerita pada anak Gryffindor yang lain. Padahal satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan hanyalah bersama Draco.

Draco, yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya...

Harry akhirnya berhasil masuk ke kamarnya dengan alasan dia ingin buang air. Dia mengambil jubah gaib dan peta perampok, dan langsung melesat keluar menara asrama. Draco sedang berada di asramanya sendiri. Mungkin sudah tidur karena ini sudah jam 12 malam, mengingat Draco tidak tidur dua malam terakhir.

Nekat, Harry berjalan cepat ke bawah tanah. Dia melihat Blaise Zabini berjalan ke arah yang sama, dan langsung mengikuti cowok itu. Blaise menyebutkan kata kuncinya, dan Harry menyelinap masuk. Dan untungnya lagi, Blaise menaiki tangga, yang Harry yakin pasti menuju kamar anak laki-laki kelas 4.

Benar saja. Kamar itu luas, dengan 6 tempat tidur yang semuanya tertutup tirai. Slytherin dan privasinya, pikir Harry. Dia melihat Blaise menuju ruangan yang pasti adalah kamar mandi. Harry memperhatikan satu per satu kasur, dan langsung bisa menebak bahwa kasur Draco adalah yang terjauh, yang paling dekat dengan jendela besar. Walaupun asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah, tapi cahaya bulan bisa masuk. Mungkin jendela itu di sihir. Koper di ujung tempat tidur itu paling rapi dan mewah, dengan meja kecil rapi berisi buku-buku.

Harry memastikan bahwa Blaise masih di kamar mandi, dan mengendap menyelinap masuk ke kasur Draco, menggumamkan Silencing Charm supaya bisa mengobrol dengan cowok itu tanpa di ganggu.

"Co?" Bisik Harry, menyentuh tangan Draco. "Sst, Draco..."

Draco menggumamkan sesuatu, dan Harry terkikik geli. Cewek itu melepaskan sepatunya dan jubah gaibnya, memeluk Draco dari belakang, menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Draco, menghirup aroma sabun mahal yang menggiurkan...

Draco tersentak duduk mendadak, berbalik, dan untungnya tidak berteriak saat melihat Harry selain, "Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Harry nyengir, ikut duduk. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi kaget luar biasa Draco dan menutup mulutnya sambil cekikikan. Draco memelototinya, menunggu tawanya reda.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu," kata HArry dengan nada manja yang sangat bukan dirinya, memeluk pinggang Draco. Jantung Draco masih berdegup kencang saking kagetnya. Jelas saja. Dia sedang tidur nyenyak, dan Harry, yang bahkan tidak satu asrama dengannya, membangunkannya.

"Tak bisakah menunggu besok?" Desis Draco, menatap cemas sekelilingnya yang masih bertirai.

Harry menggeleng. "Tenang saja, aku sudah pakai Silencing Charm tadi. Jaga-jaga kalau kau berteriak," katanya sambil kembali tiduran di bantal Draco dengan santai, seolah-olah menyusup ke kamar anak laki-laki di malam hari adalah hal biasa baginya.

Draco menatapnya tak terkesan. "Potter! Ini kamar anak laki-laki!"

"Dan aku habis menghadapi naga. Kau pikir anak laki-laki Slytherin akan membuatku takut?" Jawab Harry ringan. Draco masih cemberut.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dirimu dan cara berpikirmu," desah Draco akhirnya, dan tiduran di samping Harry. Harry menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari jari Draco. Draco mengangkat tangan mereka yang bertaut, dan senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau tidak mau mendengar ceritaku menghadapi naga?" Kata Harry.

"Aku melihatmu menghadapi naga Potter, aku tak perlu kau ingatkan kembali. Akan kulupakan seumur hidupku," kata Draco, bergidik.

Harry menatapnya sayang. "Thanks to you aku masih hidup," gumamnya, menempelkan pipinya ke bahu Draco.

Draco hanya mendesah tapi tidak menanggapi.

Mereka hanya tiduran sambil bergandengan tangan dan tidak mengatakan apapun malam itu. Terlalu lelah, terlalu bahagia karena Harry masih hidup.

-dhdhdh-

Shell cottage

Hening menyusul cerita itu. Ron menatap Draco dengan tatapan tak terdeskripsi. Tapi Hermione tahu apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Well," katanya akhirnya, menatap Draco serius. "Kurasa kami berhutang nyawa Harry padamu. Thanks for that."

Draco nyengir malas-malasan. "Granger, aku memang istimewa. Harusnya kau paham sekarang," katanya berpuas diri. Ron mendengus.

"Kami memang berterima kasih padamu, tapi bukan berarti kami jadi suka padamu," ketusnya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kejadian selanjutnya rasanya akan menutup kebaikanmu yang ini," katanya. Draco meringis.

"Oh ayolah, masa sih kau masih marah karena itu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan selalu marah pada kejadian itu," tandasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ron penasaran, apapun untuk menjatuhkan Malfoy.

Dan Harry melanjutkan ceritanya.

-dhdhdhd-

bersambuuung

bagaimana? Masih ingin lanjut ya? Please review yang banyak; update seperti biasa setelah minimal 10 review x)

btw, please rnr juga fic saya yg lain, one shot Marry Your Daughter, Make Her mY Wife... apakah layak untuk sequel?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

5\. Kelas 4, part 5

"Jadi Potter, para juara dan pasangannya akan membuka pesta dansa. Jadi pastikan kau punya pasangan," kata Profesor McGonagall tajam. Harry meringis.

Tentu saja, begitu mendengar soal pesta dansa ini, Harry tahu inilah saatnya. Momen dimana dia dan Draco akan mengejutkan seluruh sekolah dengan menjadi pasangan dansa. Apalagi ternyata mereka harus membuka pesta, dimana semua orang dipastikan akan menatap mereka...

Harry dan Draco tidak pernah membahas pesta dansa. Tentu saja jelas mereka akan pergi bersama. Draco si pencemburu, tak akan membiarkan Harry pergi dengan orang lain.

Yang mengherankan, ada beberapa orang yang mengajaknya berdansa. Mungkin mereka mengajaknya karena dia juara Hogwarts. Dan tentu saja, Cedric termasuk yang mengajaknya, 3 hari setelah pengumuman tentang pesta.

cowok itu mencegat Harry di depan kelas Mantranya. Harry hanya tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa tahu jadwal anak kelas 4 Gryffindor.

"Hei Harry, bisa bicara sebentar?" Tanya Cedric, nyengir lebar.

Parvati dan Lavender terkikik luar biasa keras di belakang Harry. Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti cowok itu ke koridor yang mengarah ke taman belakang.

"Em," kata Cedric. "Jadi, maukah kau ke pesta dansa denganku?"

Harry mengerjap. "Oh," dia merasakan wajahnya merona. "Em..." Cedric menatapnya penuh harap. Harry menarik napas panjang. "Ced, dengar, aku sunggu minta maaf, tapi... aku sudah punya pasangan."

Senyum Cedric hilang seketika. Harry berusaha tidak berjengit.

"Sungguh?"

"Maafkan aku. Tapi... kau tahu... aku sudah punya, well, tak bisa dibilang pacar... tapi yah..." Harry berusaha menjelaskan, merasa serba salah. Cedric menatapnya tajam.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Dia bertanya tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk, tapi lalu menggeleng, lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Kami dekat sudah sejak kelas 1, walaupun tak pernah meresmiikan hubungan kami. Well, dia sudah seperti pacarku."

"Pacar rahasia yang tak pernah kau tunjukan pada orang lain?" Tanya Cedric getir.

Harry menatapnya bersalah. "Aku sungguh minta maaf," ulangnya lemah.

Cedric mendesah. "Mungkin aku setengahnya juga sudah tahu," katanya mengakui. Harry membelalak. Cedric tertawa. "Harry, kau selalu menolakku saat aku berusaha mendekatimu. Aku tidak sebebal itu untuk tidak tahu bahwa pasti ada orang lain yang kau sukai. Tapi, yah, cant blame a guy for hoping."

Harry meringis bersalah. "Kau bisa mengajak Fleur," kata Harry akhirnya, merasa lega saat tahu bahwa Cedric tahu bahwa mereka tak akan bisa lebih dari teman. "Cewek itu jelas tertarik padamu." Tambahnya sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh sugesti.

Cedric hanya tertawa, menggeleng-geleng.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat setelah itu, tanpa terasa sudah hari terakhir semester itu. Ron merasa bahwa dirinya mungkin tak akan punya pasangan ke pesta dansa. Dia duduk di ruang rekreasi sambil mengomel pada Harry dan hermione.

"Kenapa para gadis selalu berkerumun?" Tanyanya sebal. "Bagaimana caranya mau mengajak satu jika mereka tak pernah sendiri?"

"Bisa coba kau accio seperti aku memanggil firebolt," kata Harry geli. Hermione mendengus.

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Kayak kau sudah punya pasangan saja," katanya.

Harry nyengir. "Well, aku memang sudah punya kok."

Ron dan Hermione langsung menatapnya kaget. "Serius? Kenapa kau ngga cerita?" Tuduh Hermione.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Nanti kalian lihat sendiri," katanya misterius.

Ron mendengus. "Kayak kami ngga bisa menebak siapa."

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Siapa memangnya?"

"Diggory kan?"

Harry tertawa. "Nope."

Hermione dan ron menatapnya tak percaya, tapi belum sempat mereka membujuk Harry untuk mengungkap siapa pria misteriusnya lebih jauh lagi, Dean dan Seamus datang. Wajah Dean tampak putus asa, sedang Seamus kelihatan sangat berpuas diri. Dean duduk di sebelah harry, tangannya melingkari punggung kursi Harry seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Seamus duduk di sebelah Hermione.

"Done." Kata Seamus riang. "I did it. Aku mengajak Lavender ke pesta dan dia bilang iya!"

Ron mengerang menutup wajahnya. Dean mendesah panjang.

"Well, kau bisa pergi dengan Harry," kata Dean tertekan.

Harry dan Ron langsung bergidik kompak. "No way. Kayak ga ada cewek lain saja. Sama saja seperti aku mengajak Ginny dan itu sangat ewww..."

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya. "Kayak aku mau denganmu saja," tandasnya.

Dean mengangkat kedua alisnya bersemangat. "Kalau begitu ayo pergi bareng Har! Kita bisa mencoba semua makanan di pesta nanti, lihat siapa yang lebih kuat..."

Harry mendengus. "Aku sudah punya pasangan Dean, sorry."

"Masa?" Seru Dean dan Seamus tak percaya. Harry memelototi mereka tersinggung.

"Hermione," kata Ron tiba-tiba. "Kau cewek!"

Harry, Dean, dan Seamus mendengus kompak. Tapi Ron menatap Hermione takjub seolah baru tahu kenyataan luar biasa ini.

"Pengamatan yang bagus Ron," tukas Hermione, jelas sangat tersinggung.

"Well, kau bisa pergi denganku. Dan Dean, kau bisa mengajak Ginny..." kata Ron dengan nada sangat lega. Tapi Hermione memutar bola matanya.

"Aku juga sudah punya pasangan, Ronald!" Tandasnya kaku.

Ron balas memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah Hermione. Sori aku baru sadar kalau kau cewek, oke? Tak perlu bohong begitu..."

Hermione kali ini sungguh sangat sangat tersinggung. Dia mengumpulkan barangnya. Ron cemberut.

"Kalau begitu siapa pasanganmu?" Tanyanya.

"Tak akan kuberi tahu, kau hanya akan meledekku," tandas Hermione. Harry tidak bertanya, dia sendiri juga menyembunyikan pasangannya. "Dan supaya kalian tahu saja, Ginny juga sudah punya pasangan. Dia akan pergi dengan Neville!" Lalu dia menghentak pergi. Semua menatap punggungnya syok.

"Bahkan Neville sudah punya pasangan," kata Dean makin tertekan. "Oh ayolah Harry, kenapa sih harus playing hard to get? Pergi denganku?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. " aku sungguhan sudah punya pasangan Dean," jawabnya sebal. "Kau bisa ajak Parvati."

Dean mengernyit tapi tak menjawab. Seamus tampak tertarik. "Memangnya kau pergi dengan siapa sih?" Tanyanya lagi.

Harry nyengir misterius. "Tak akan kuberitahu. Aku akan membuat kalian sangat terkejut," katanya riang.

Ron cemberut. "Bilang saja kau pergi dengan si banci."

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Kau menolakku dan lebih memilih si banci..."

Harry menatap langit-langit seolah meminta kesabaran. "Kalian tahu, pantas saja kalian semua masih single, dengan ketidaksensitifan kalian..."

Ketiga cowok di depannya mendengus kompak.

"Plis Harry, jangan bicara soal tidak sensitif. Ingat kalau kau ratu nya kan?" Goda Dean, menyikutnya. "Apakah itu artinya kau akan single seumur hidupmu? Kalau kau sudah 40 tahun dan sangat putus asa, aku akan berbaik hati menyumbangkan diriku untukmu, Babe..."

Harry hanya cemberut saat cowok-cowok itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

-dhdhdhd-

Hermione mengajak Harry untuk belanja keperluan dansa mereka. Harry mengenakan gaun hijau botol, dan memutuskan akan sedikit menyamakan aksesorisnya dengan jubah Draco. Herannya, sudah hampir 2 minggu terakhir mereka tidak berinteraksi, hanya beberapa kali Draco menarik rambutnya, atau, jika koridor sedang sangat sepi, mengecup pipinya. Harry menyalahkan tumpukan pr yang luar bisa banyak.

Tapi karena merasa penting, Harry menarik Draco ke kelas kosong selesai makan malam. Harry mendudukan Draco di kursi dan dia duduk di meja di depan cowok itu.

"Hei, aku perlu tahu kau akan pakai baju warna apa ke pesta nanti. Untuk menyerasikan dengan aksesorisku," kata Harry, memainkan tangan Draco di pangkuannya.

Draco menatapnya tajam. Mengedip. Lalu, setelah hening sejenak, dia berdeham dan berkata, "Kita tak akan pergi bersama."

Harry mengerjap. "Pardon me?"

Draco meringis. "Well, sori Har. Tapi masih ada pesta selanjutnya..."

Harry turun dari mejanya, menatap Draco tak percaya. "Dan apa maksudnya kita tak akan pergi bersama?" Serunya murka.

Draco mendesis, mengayunkan tongkatnya ke pintu sambil menggumamkan Silencing Charm. "Harry, aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi kau tak akan percaya penawaran ayahku," kata Draco bersemangat, seolah tak melihat bahwa Harry siap meng-crucio nya sampai mati. "Ayahku datang beberapa hari setelah pengumuman bahwa akan ada pesta dan berkata bahwa dia belum siap kita mengumumkan hubungan kita. Daan," Draco nyengir luar biasa lebar. "Kalau aku mau pergi dengan Pansy ke pesta dansa, Ayah akan membelikanku Firebolt! Firebolt Harry! Dan aku akan bisa mengalahkanmu tahun depan! Kita akan bisa bertanding secara fair..." dia berhenti saat melihat wajah Harry sama sekali tak terkesan.

"Kau menukarku dengan Firebolt!?" Pekik Harry, mata melotot luar biasa marah.

Draco berjengit. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku tidak menukarmu, ini kan hanya pesta dansa..."

"Hanya pesta dansa!" Seru Harry kalap. "Hanya pesta dansa katamu!"

Draco mengernyit. "Aku tak mengerti apa masalahnya Potter? Kau kan tak suka dansa. Dan kupikir kau akan mengerti kalau berkaitan dengan Quidditch. Aku tahu kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika di posisiku!"

Harry masih tergagap, menatap Draco tak percaya. Di sini dia, berada di atas angin, merasa bahwa akhirnya dia dan Draco akan official, deg-degan, dan dengan bangganya memamerkan kepada semua orang...

Draco menatap Harry cemas. Rupanya diamnya Harry membuatnya berpikir bahwa apa yang dia lakukan salah.

"Harry..."

"Dan kenapa aku baru mendengar ini sekarang?" Bentak Harry, mengerjap. Dia tak akan menangis di depan Draco. Tidak untuk hal konyol seperti pesta dansa!

Draco tampak bersalah. "Well..."

"Oh tentu saja!" Harry mendengus tanpa ada rasa geli sedikitpun. "Tentu saja! Kau dan cemburuanmu! Boleh saja kau pergi dengan orang lain, tapi tentu jangan sampai AKU yang pergi dengan orang lain! Kurasa aku harus pergi sendiri kan sekarang? Seperti orang bodoh..."

Draco mengernyit. "Kau selalu berprasangka. Aku tidak seburuk itu tahu. Aku sudah mencarikan orang untuk pergi denganmu," tandasnya.

Harry sungguh tak tahu harus berpikir bagaimana lagi. "Oh yeah? Siapa?"

"Theo bilang dia mau pergi denganmu."

"Theo? Theo?" Harry mau tak mau tertegun. "Maksudmu cowok paling tampan se Slytherin Theo Nott?"

Draco menyipitkan matanya sebal. "Dan apa maksudnya itu? Theo bukan yang paling tampan... lagipula, dia gay."

Harry makin tergagap. Astaga! Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan Draco?! "Kau menyuruhku pergi ke pesta dansa dengan cowok yang bahkan ngga suka cewek?!"

Draco bersedekap. "Mana bisa aku membiarkanmu berdansa dan merayu cowok lain kan? Kurasa ini adalah solusi paling jitu!" Katanya seolah Harry harusnya sangat paham apa maksudnya.

Harry menarik napas, hembus, berusaha menenangksn dirinya. Sungguh dia tak tahu apa yang dia lihat dari si brengsek egois ini...

"Lagipula pesta dansa sudah tinggal seminggu lagi, sudah terlalu telat untuk mencari pasangan lain," kata Draco dengan nada menang.

Harry ingin sekali menamparnya.

"Ayolah Harry, tak seburuk itu kok. Dan firebolt! Kau pasti mengerti kan..."

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, Malfoy!" Bentak Harry. "Oh sudahlah." Dan dia berbalik akan pergi.

Draco menarik tangannya. "Harry, please..."

Harry hanya memelototinya, menyentakkan tangannya, dan menghentak pergi dari kelas kosong itu. Meninggalkan Draco yang bertanya-tanya di mana salahnya.

-dhdhhd-

shell cottage

"Astaga," kata Hermione, menggeleng takjub. Adakah cowok yang lebih brengsek dari Draco Malfoy?

"Kan?" Kata Harry, wajahnya berkerut sangat kesal. "Andai saja waktu itu aku menamparnya sampai ke ujung dunia..."

"Firebolt, Potter! Aku sangat heran kenapa kau tak mengerti," tukas Draco.

Ron mengangguk. "Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku akan pilih tidak datang pesta kalau di tawari Firebolt..."

"Ron!"

"Tapi ini firebolt!"

"Jadi menurutmu sah-sah saja Draco menyepakku untuk firebolt?"

Ron mengangkat bahu. "Firebolt Har. Kau pasti mengerti jauh dalam lubuk hatimu..."

"Aku sungguh tak percaya!"

Mereka berdebat soal ini, sampai Hermione berkata, "Jadi bagaimana bisa kau akhirnya pergi dengan..."

"Diggory," geram Draco. "Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan orang. Cewek begitu rendah dalam hal balas dendam!"

Harry memelototinya. "Aku tidak balas dendam tahu! Itu hanya kebetulan!"

Lalu Harry melanjutkan ceritanya.

-dhdhdhd-

6\. Kelas 4, part 6

Esok harinya, Harry duduk di air mancur di taman belakang. Sangat sepi karena dingin luar biasa, walaupun belum turun salju. Harry mendesah, menatap langit, merasa sangat bodoh dan dipermainkan oleh Draco Malfoy. Dia sedang bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri apakah Moody mau mengajarinya mantra Crucio untuk praktik pada cowok itu saat dia mendengar panggilan.

"Harry? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Cedric berlari ke arahnya dari koridor. Harry mendesah lelah. Bahkan dia sudah bilang pada Cedric akan kencan dengan pacarnya. Apakah semua orang akan mengira dia berkencan dengan Theo Nott. Theo Nott yang kata Draco tak suka cewek.

Harry rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Hai Ced," kata Harry datar.

Cedric mwngernyit. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apakah tidak lebih bijak kalau kau masuk? Di sini sangat dingin..."

Harry mendesah, menggeleng.

Cedric menatapnya lama. "Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Harry mengangguk asal-asalan.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat seperti mau bunuh diri..."

Harry mendengus. "Membunuh orang lebih tepatnya."

Cedric terkekeh. "Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku janji tak akan bilang pada siapapun," bujuknya.

Harry tahu Cedric tak akan bilangnpada siapapun. Dan mungkin akan lebih lega kalau Harry bercerita pada seseorang?

"Well," desah Harry. "Kau tahu... pacarku yang bukan pacarku? Rupanya ayahnya tak mau melihat anaknya berdansa dengan cewek macam aku. Menyuapnya dengan firebolt kalau dia mau pergi dengan cewek lain..."

Cedric bersiul pelan. "Firebolt!"

Harry mendengus. "Yeah. Ternyata nilaiku tak sebesar firebolt..."

Cedric mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dan Harry tahu. Dia setuju dengan pilihan Draco!

"Astaga!" Erang Harry. "Kau mendukungnya!"

Cedric meringis. "Aku tidak mendukung siapapun Harry. Tapi Firebolt... pilihan sulit... toh ini hanya pesta dansa..."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya, tapi Cedric hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak berpikiran sama hanya karena sudah punya 1," katanya, tersenyum. "Lagipula!" Dia nampak seperti habis disambar kilat. "Berarti kau tak punya kencan sekarang?"

Harry mendesah. "Dia menyuruh temannya menggantikannya. Tapi sungguh aku tak ingin pergi dengan orang itu..."

"Pergilah denganku!" Kata Cedric tersenyum lebar. "Yeah?"

Harry menatapnya ragu. "Tapi kau tahu kan kalau aku sudah punya... pacar yang bukan pacar?"

Cedric nyengir. "Tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. "Oke kalau kau memang yakin..."

"Aku sangat yakin! Tenang saja, aku tak akan menukarmu dengan apapun di dunia ini," kata Cedric menggombal. Harry hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tapi melihat wajah sumringah Cedric, Harry akhirnya ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya dia punya kencan yang memang benar-benar ingin pergi bersama dirinya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco tak tahu dimana salahnya. Maksudnya, bukankah jelas pilihannya tepat? Ini firebolt! Dia akan punya firebolt, dan kesempatannya untuk memenangkan pertandingan akan semakin besar tahun depan.

Mungkin harry hanya tak ingin Draco menang, pikirnya sebal.

Tapi mau tak mau Draco kepikiran juga pada ekspresi terluka Harry saat dia memberitahu bahwa mereka tak akan pergi bersama. Tapi ini kan hanya pesta dansa! Harry bahkan tak suka pesta dansa, tak suka social event dalam bentuk apapun lebih tepatnya. Jadi kenapa oh kenapa ini harus dipermasalahkan?

Draco menatap Harry dari meja Slytherin dan mendesah panjang. Wajah cewek itu masih tampak muram, dan hanya sesekali tertawa kaku saat Weasley mengajaknya bicara.

Draco berusaha mengajak Harry bicara lagi, tapi cewek itu benar-benar tak mau. Dan mereka tak bisa sering bertemu karena kelas sudah berakhir semester itu. Draco akhirnya mengirim surat.

Potter

Please, mengertilah. Talk to me?

DM

Mungkin bukan surat yang panjang, tapi Draco tak tahu harus menulis apa. Dia lebih suka berbicara langsung. Dan Harry tak membalas suratnya.

Draco berpikir apa sebaiknya dia menolak firebolt itu... tapi tiap kali terpikir sapu itu, Draco hanya tak bisa. Dia sangat sangat ingin memiliki sapu itu.

Dan mengalahkan Harry di lapangan Quidditch.

Tapi keberuntungan berpihak padanya. Draco melihat harry menaiki tangga menuju kandang burung hantu. Draco langsung berlari mengejarnya, meninggalkan Theo yang sedang berjalan dengannya tergagap kaget.

Tepat waktu, Draco terengah sampai ke kandang saat Harry melambai pada salah satu burung hantu. Bukan Hedwig.

"Potter," katanya tersengal, memegang dadanya.

Harry menoleh, tatapannya langsung berubah dingin saat melihat Draco. Dia bergerak menuju pintu.

"Harry, hei, dengarkan aku..." kata draco, memegang tangannya, menarik cewek itu mendekat.

"Apa lagi Malfoy?" Bentaknya habis sabar.

Draco menarik napas, berusaha sabar. "Dengarkan aku. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau bertingkah seolah aku membunuh burung hantumu..."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau bahkan tak paham dimana salahmu?" Pekiknya, membuat beberapap burung hantu mengepak kaget. "Di sini aku, berpikir bahwa hubungan kita spesial dan langsung berasumsi bahwa kita akan ke pesta bersama! Seperti oramg bodoh..."

Draco mengernyit. "Tapi hubungan kita memang spesial Potter, sama sekali tak ada hubungannya..."

"Tidak eh?" Desis Harry, matanya menyipit. "Kau tahu, mungkin aku sudah muak dengan hubungan tanpa status ini. Kau bisa dengan mudah menyepakku untuk sapu kan? Tapi tentu saja aku tak punya HAK untuk marah karena toh aku BUKAN pacarmu!"

Draco sangat kaget dengan pernyataan itu sampai pegangannya pada lebgan harry melonggar, dan cewek itu langsung mengambil kesempatan kabur dari sana.

Draco mengerjap.

Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?!

-dhdhdhd-

Harry menolak bicara dengan Draco sama sekali. Draco menatapnya memelas dari sudut manapun, tapi Harry masih sangat marah padanya. Dan tanpa terasa hari yang dinanti-nantikan datang. Pesta Dansa Natal.

Menjadi hari yang sibuk di kamar anak perempuan. Mereka sudah siap-siap tiga jam sebelumnya. Harry dan Hermione saling bantu menata rambut mereka. Parvati dan Lavender juga tampak berkonsentrasi.

"Jadi, kalian pergi dengan siapa sih?" Tanya Parvati akhirnya. Dia pergi dengan Dean, sedang Ron pergi sengan Padma.

Hermione tersenyum misterius. Harry hanya meringis.

Lavender menatap tubuh Harry yang hanya menggunakan kamisol dengan iri. "Bagaimana bisa kau punya badan begitu bagus Har..."

Harry nyengir. "Olahraga? Dan makan teratur," jawabnya asal.

Lavender dan Parvati bertukar pandangan jijik. "Kau, Ron, dan makanan," kata Hermione datar.

"Hei itu bisa jadi judul sitcom!" Tawa Harry. Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tapi serius," desah Parvati. "Aku akan menukar apapun untuk punya payudara seperti Harry. Kutebak pasanganmu akan coba-coba pegang Har!" Dia dan Lavender terkikik.

Harry hanya tertawa. "Kurasa tidak. Pasanganku terlihat gentleman."

"Gentleman tapi normal kan?" Kata Lavender. "Aku berharap Seamus bisa memuaskanku malam ini..."

"Kau salah kalau berharap pada cowok-cowok angkatan kita," tandas Hermione. Harry tahu bahwa Hermione sangat ingin pergi bersama Ron. Tapi yah, Ron jelas telat menyadarinya.

Lavender mendesah panjang. Parvati terkikik. "Kau tahu Har, aku selalu berpikir bahwa Dean naksir kamu," katanya. "Makanya aku kaget sekali saat dia mengajakku."

Harry terbahhak. "Ayolah Parvati, memangnya ada kemungkinan ada cowok Gryffindor yang naksir aku?" Dia sangat geli. Mengingat cowok-cowok itu selalu menyambar setiap alasan untuk meledek Harry. Parvati mengangkat bahu.

Lalu mereka kembali serius dengan riasan mereka. Lavender mendandani mereka satu per satu dengan sangat telaten. Dan akhirnya selesai.

Yang paling berubah total adalah Hermione. Lavender sampai sangat terharu dengan hasil karyanya dan memaksa mereka untuk foto. Harry menatap cermin dan harus mengakui bahwa Lavender sangat berbakat. Dia tampak seperti gadis-gadis populer di drama tv.

Hermione berjalan keluar lebih dulu dari ketiga cewek lainnya. Saat Harry turun, cowok-cowok sudah menunggu di ruang rekreasi. Seamus bersiul panjang, dan Dean tampak sangat takjub, matanya tak lepas dari Harry. Ron tampak tak tertarik.

"Mana Hermione?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah duluan. Katanya dia janjian bertemu kencannya lebih awal."

Ron makin bersungut-sungut mendengar ini.

Mereka berjalan bersama menuju aula depan. Cedric sudah menunggu Harry, dan senyumnya terkembang luar biasa lebar begitu melihat cewek itu. Teman-teman Harry mendesis menyorakinya.

"Katanya bukan Diggory..."

"Kau janji bukan si banci!"

Harry mengabaikan mereka.

Cedric tentu saja sangat tampan, dengan jubah biru tua yang membuatnya makin gagah. Cowok itu menawarkan lengannya pada Harry, yang meraihnya. Berusaha tak mendengarkan sorakan anak-anak Hufflepuff, mereka berjalan menuju pintu untuk membuka acara, bertemu dengan Fleur yang menatap Harry dingin dan Krum, yang rupanya adalah kencan Hermione! Harry menatapnya takjub, sementara Hermione hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Para juara masuk terakhir, berjalan seolah di pamerkan. Harry merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Lalu dia melihat Draco.

Draco menatapnya seolah habis di jambret.

Serve him right, pikir Harry kesal. Harusnya cowok itu yang berdiri di samping Harry, tapi tidak tentu saja, karena firebolt rupanya lebih penting!

Harr berusaha tak menatap Draco lagi. Dia sangat menikmati makan malam yang lezat, bercerita riang dengan Cedric yang menatapnya seolah dia membawa bulan. Cedric tak terlalu banyak bicara, tipe cowok pendiam, dan Harry mau tak mau teringat Draco, yang suka sekali berbicara sampai Harry kadang ketiduran saat mendengarkannya.

Harry melirik sekilas meja yang dia tahu adalah tempat Draco. Cowok itu tampak sangat marah, menusuk dagingnya bagai mutilasi. Parkinson menatapnya akut-takut. Harry berusaha tak mendengus. Rasakan! Pikirnya puas.

-dhdhddh-

Draco hanya bisa melongo saat melihat Harry.

Cewek itu sangat cantik, dengan jubah pesta warna hijau botol yang membuat matanya tampak makin hijau, membalut tubuhnya yang luar biasa bagus dengan sempurna. Dandanannya tidak berlebihan, tapi membuat Draco ngiler di tempat. Matanya hanya tak bisa berkedip saat menatap Harry berjalan masuk ke aula besar.

Dan Draco menyadari bahwa Harry berpasangan dengan si banci, Cedric Diggory.

Draco merasakan seolah monster dalam dirinya bangkit, meraung luar biasa marah. Tangannya gatal ingin meraih tongkatnya dan mengutuk cowok itu sejauh mungkin dari Harry nya...

Harry yang rupanya bukan pacarnya...

Draco pasti menatap terlalu lama, karena pansay menyikutnya sebal. Tapi Draco hanya tak peduli. Kini dia sangat menyesal lebih memilih firebolt saat tangan kotor Diggory memegang punggung harry dan membimbing cewek itu duduk, seolah Potter tak bisa duduk sendiri!

Draco mengawasi dengan marah dari mejanya dan Pansy. Harry tampak asik bercerita tentang sesuatu, sementara Diggory menatapnya seolah tak percaya pada keberuntungannya bisa mengajak Harry ke pesta dansa.

Draco menusuk steaknya tanpa ampun, membayangkan tubuh Diggory.

Harry sendiri tampak menikmati makan malamnya, tak seperti Draco yang duduk dengan getir, tak bisa merasakan apapun yang masuk ke mulutnya. Cewek itu memesan makanan demi makanan, membuat Fleur Delacour menatapnya sangat jijik saat Harry memesan treacle tartnya yang ketiga. Diggory menatapnya kagum.

"Wow, aku tak tahu kau bisa makan sebanyak itu," tawanya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku suka hidup sehat. Makan banyak. Olahraga. Good for my metabolism."

Diggory terbahak. "Aku suka melihat cewek makan banyak. Tenang saja," katanya menggombal. Wajah Harry merona. Dan Draco membencinya karena itu.

Lalu tatapan mereka bertemu sekilas, wajah Harry langsung kaku, dan beralih ke Diggory kembali.

Draco merasakan tenggorokannya kering.

"Potter dan Diggory," bisik Pansy dalam nada bergosipnya. "Yah, aku tak mengerti apa yang Diggory lihat dari Potter. Tapi tampaknya mereka memang resmi jadian..."

Kalimat terakhir Pansy menonjok Draco keras.

"Beberapa anak hufflepuff bahkan membuat klub Cerry, kau tahu, singkatan cedric-harry. Mereka berpikir bahwa Diggory dan Potter sangat serasi. Berkata ahwa anak mereka bakal menjadi seeker bahkan sebelum masuk hogwarts... Menjijikan," tambah Pansy, menyesap teh nya.

Draco hanya bisa menatap apa yang tersisa dari mutilasi steaknya. Kata-kata Pansy terngiang. Dia bisa mndengar anak-anak lain berbisik-bisik betapa serasinya Diggory dan harry.

Dan Draco sangat menyesal telah menukar Harry dengan firebolt. Tak ada gunanaya punya firebolt kalau dia tak bisa memiliki Harry... Harusnya dia yang menggandeng harry, menarikkan kursi untuk cewek itu duduk, mengejutkan semua orang...

tapi dia tahu bahwa bisisk-bisik yang terdengar tak akan seramah ini jika dia dan harry yang muncul bersama. Gryffindor dan slytherin tidak dirancang untuk beramah-tamah. Draco bisa membayangkan desisan seperti:

"Apa yang mereka lakukan berdua?"

"Apa ini bercandaan?"

"Potter dan malfoy? Bukankah mereka saling benci?"

"Beraninya slytherin itu mempermainkan harry!"

"Apa yang Draco lihat dari Potter?"

Draco mendengus getir. Dia dan harry tak akan pernah bisa menjadi pasangan favorit semua orang.

-dhdhddhh-

Lalu dansa di mulai, membuat Harry merasa horor. Dia benci dansa. Tapi Cedric membimbingnya dengan baik, membawanya berayun dan bahkan tak berjengit saat Harry menginjak kakinya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dalam alunan musik, dan, setelah lagu ketiga, Harry merasa sudah tak sanggup berdiri. Dia duduk, sementara Cedric mengambil minuman.

"Well Potter, menikmati pesta?"

Harry menoleh, melihat Draco berdiri dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Harry tak gentar, balas memelototinya.

"Tak perlu mengajakku bicara, jangan sampai ayahmu melihatmu berinteraksi denganku," ketusnya.

Draco tampak tak terkesan dengan sindirannya. "Kau sungguh benar-benar keterlaluan Potter. Kau sengaja melakukan ini padaku kan?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Pergi bersama Diggory! Kau tahu aku membencinya!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Menurutmu aku peduli? Setelah kau mendepakku demi firebolt."

Draco menarik napas menahan murka. "Aku tidak mendepakmu! Kau tahu bagaimana..."

"Em, ada apa ini?" Cedric datang dengan membawa dua gelas butterbeer.

"Bukan urusanmu Diggory," tandas Draco kaku, dagunya terangkat penuh harga diri. Cedric setidaknya sekepala lebih tinggi darinya.

Harry mendadak tak nyaman. Cedric melihat ekspresi Harry sekilas dan tampak langsung paham, tapi memilih tak mengatakan apapun.

Harry tersenyum kaku. "Ayo kita dansa lagi," katanya menarik tangan Cedric, berusaha jauh-jauh dari Draco.

Cedric mengangguk, lalu mereka meninggalkan Draco tanpa kata.

Pesta berjalan tak begitu menyenangkan setelah itu. Tapi Harry berusaha tetap tersenyum dan tertawa, bersorak dan berjingkat bersama Cedric saat lagu berubah makin seru.

Sampai Harry harus ke kamar mandi karena kebanyakan minum butterbeer. Dia berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi wanita, dan dengan lega melepas heelsnya. Benda sialan. Harry tak akan sudi memakainya lagi, menyiksanya sepanjang malam. Selesai urinasi dengan susah payah karena gaunnya, dia mencuci tangan dan menatap wajahnya. Dandanannya masih bagus, thanks to Lavender. Tapi rambutnya agak lebih berantakan. Harry mendesah.

Dan saat Harry keluar wc, Draco sudah menunggunya, bersandar sambil bersedekap di dinding di belakangnya. Matanya menusuk Harry tajam. Harry memutar bola matanya dan bergerak kembali ke aula besar.

"Potter," geramny, menarik tangan Harry. "Kurasa cukup."

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" harry berusaha menyentak tangannya, tapi Draco bertahan.

"Betapa teganya kau! Berdansa dengan dia!"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Dan kau pergi dengan Parkinson kan!"

"Tapi dia hanya Pansy! Aku tak punya perasaan lebih padanya!"

"Dan aku tak punya perasaan lebih pada Cedric, jadi kau tenang saja!" Sindirnya.

Draco tampak sangat tertekan. "Berbeda tahu. Diggory jelas-jelas menyukaimu!"

Harry tertawa tanpa humor. "Dan Parkinson tidak pernah menunjukan pada siapapun bahwa dia menyukaimu kan?"

Draco membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Mereka terdiam, tangan Harry masih di genggam oleh Draco.

"Maaf," gumam Draco akhirnya.

"Pardon me?"

"Aku minta maaf oke!" Bentak Draco. Lalu dia mendesah. "Please, jangan kembali ke sana lagi..." tambahnya getir.

Harry merasakan marahnya hilang mendengar pengakuan itu. Dia ikut mendesaha panjang.

"Kau tak akan mendapatkan fireboltmu..."

"Kau pikir aku bisa memikirkan firebolt saat tangan si banci itu menyentuhmu di mana-mana?!"

Harry berjengit. "Cedric tidak menyentuhku di mana-mana. Kami hanya berdansa Draco..."

"Oh sudahlah!" Lalu tanpa kata Draco mendorong Harry ke tembok dan menciumnya mesra. Tangan Draco menempel di tembok di kanan kiri Harry. Harry hanya sedetik kaget, lalu membalas mencium Draco dengan bersemangat.

Astaga, dia sangat merindukan ini...

Sudah hampir setengah tahun sejak terakhir mereka berciuman di kamp piala dunia. Harry melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan menariknya makin mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangan Draco turun ke pinggangnya dan mengelus punggungnya...

Draco mengerang pelan saat lidah mereka bersentuhan. Dia membimbing Harry masuk ke kelas kosong di belakang mereka, mendorong pintunya menutup, tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Mereka saling melepaskan diri untuk bernapas. Terengah. Draco menempelkan dahi nya ke dahi Harry, dan mereka terkekeh. Harry baru mau menarik cowok itu untuk melanjutkan ciuman mereka saat Draco menangkupkan tangannya ke pipi Harry.

"Aku tak percaya bahwa menunda pacaran denganmu akhirnya berbuntut seperi ini," desahnya.

"Berbuntut kita berciuman di kelas kosong?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Berbuntut kau pergi dengan Diggory ke pesta dansa. Astaga, tak pernah secemburu ini dalam hidupku..."

Harry mendengus. "Kau menghadapi ini dengan lebih baik dibanding biasanya, kalau aku boleh jujur."

Draco cemberut. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku deg-degan sepanjang malam, berpikir kau akan mengutuk Cedric sampai ujung dunia..."

Draco mendengus. "Yeah. Hampir. Tapi aku Slytherin. Aku bisa 'berpikir jernih' di situasi apapaun," tandasnya.

Harry menatapnya seolah berkata 'yang benar saja!' Tapi memilih tak menyuarakan apapaun. Dia menarik kepala Draco mendekat untuk menciumnya lagi. Mereka berciuman lama dan makin mesra. Harry mendorong Draco duduk di kursi dan dia duduk di pangkuan cowok itu. Draco mengerang keras saat Harry seolah sedang memberinya lap dance.

-dhdhdh-

Draco merasakan dirinya sangat sangat 'keras'. Harry begitu seksi, menciumnya terlalu mesra, terlalu cantik untuk tidak di sentuh...

Draco berusaha. Sungguh dia tak ingin melakukannya, tapi dia hanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Dia menarik Harry makin mendekat di pangkuannya, tangannya menggosok punggung Harry, dan dia menemukannya. Resleting gaun cewek itu. Draco menarik resleting itu sepanjang punggung Harry, yang tampak tidak peduli dan Hanya berpikir bagaimana dia bisa memeluk Draco lebih erat lagi.

Draco merasakan tubuhnya panas saat tangannya menyentuh punggung Harry yang terbuka. Astaga. Astaga.

Apa yang dia lakukan!

Dia tak bisa berhenti!

Draco menyentak-nyentak panggulnya dalam irama dengan Harry. Tangannya menyusup masuk ke balik gaun Harry, dan harry mendesis penuh nikmat. Draco merasakan matanya berkabut, dan dengan erangan keras akhirnya dia... selesai.

Draco terengah, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry yang untungnya masih tertutup gaunnya. Tangannya mendekap Harry kuat. Mereka terdiam, sampai Harry mendengus.

"Right. Janjimu tak akan orgasme lagi rupanya hanya sekedar janji," katanya ringan.

Draco mendesah panjang, masih merasa terlalu puas untuk berkata-kata. Mereka terdiam lama, Harry memainkan bagian belakang rambut Draco.

Lalu Draco menarik dirinya. Harry berdiri dari pangkuan cowok itu, menatapnya penuh arti. Draco menggumamkan "Scourgify" dengan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"No comment," kata Draco akhirnya, di iringi tawa terbahak dari Harry.

Harry menatapnya, campuran antara geli dan sayang, membuat tenggorokan Draco kembali tercekat.

Dia menatap Harry tajam, memeluk pinggang cewek itu, menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Mau jadi pacarku?" Bisiknya.

Harry tergagap, wajahnya merah. "Secara resmi?"

Draco nyengir. "Yeah."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya tapi lalu menganguk. "Yeah."

"yeah?"

"yeah."

Mereka terkikik sambil saling pandang. Lama. Mengabsorbsi satu sama lain.

Lalu Draco menjentikkan tongkatnya dan bergumam, "Sonnetus." Lalu terdengar musik di sekitar mereka. "Lagu apa?"

Harry masih menatap Draco takjub. "Kiss me?" Katanya tak peduli. Draco nyengir.

"Sangat muggle," gumam cowok itu, teringat bahwa Harry sering sekali menggumamkan lagu itu, sekali lagi menjentik tongkatnya sambil menggumamkan mantra.

Dan terdengar alunan.

-kiss me

out of the bearded barley

nightly

beside the green green grass-

Dan Draco pun menciumnya lagi. Mesra. Lama...

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuuung

review?

Sampai bertemu setelah 10 review x)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

shell cottage

"Astaga!" Ron menutup wajahnya. "Dan setelah ini dan itu, kalian baru meresmikannya saat kelas 4!"

Draco nyengir bersalah. "Kadang berteman tapi mesra justru lebih menyenangkan dari pacaran. Kau tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, karena kau tahu kau bukan pasangan resmi," katanya santai.

Harry tertawa. "Hmm tak bisa lebih setuju. Lebih deg-degan ya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Tapi pacaran seru juga," dia mengangkat-angkat alis penuh sugesti. Harry terbahak.

"Jadi kau menunda menembak Harry selama mungkin karena mencari deg-degan?" Tanya Ron tak percaya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Seperti itulah. Dan itu jelas membuat Harry tertarik padaku lebih lama,"katanya enteng.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Tanya Harry.

"Gryffindor sepertimu suka tantangan. Proses mengejar yang kau cari. Aku tak mau terburu-buru karena kupikir kau akan bosan setelah berhasil mendapatkanku," kata Draco, menelengkan kepalanya menatap Harry. "Jadi setelah kurasa kau tak bisa berpaling ke orang lain, baru aku maju."

Hening. Semua menatap cowok itu tanpa kata. Draco kembali mengangkat bahu. "Slytherin, ingat? Aku selalu punya rencana."

Harry mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, jelas tak suka dengan pengakuan ini. Hermione semakin tak paham lagi, bagaimana bisa Harry bertahan dengan Draco Malfoy? Tujuh tahun menghadapi sikap yang seenaknya. Yah cowok itu memang kadang romantis, memberi Harry kue ultah, menolongnya di turnamen...

Tapi Hermione akan memilih Cedric jelas. Cedric pasti bisa melakukan lebih dari Draco...

"Dengan kata lain, kau memanipulasi Harry?" Gertak Ron, wajahnya marah.

Draco masih menatap Harry. "Tentu saja kan. Cinta penuh manipulasi. Aku menginginkan Harry. Sangat menginginkannya. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk bisa selalu bersamanya. Apapun," katanya simpel, seolah semua orang harusnya tahu ini.

Harry mendesah, wajahnya merona. "Right," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan senyum.

Draco nyengir lebar, lalu menoleh dan melihat bahwa Ron dan Hermione masih menatapnya tak senang. Draco mendengus. "Oh ayolah. Slytherin ingat? Hanya karena caraku mendapatkan pacar bukan dengan berjingkat hati-hati dan saling membuat cemburu selama 7tahun, bukan berarti caraku salah kan?" Tandasnya.

Ron tergagap. Hermione merasakan wajahnya panas. Harry mendengus, lalu saat Ron memelototinya, menutupinya dengan batuk. Draco menyodorkan gelas berisi air padanya. Harry nyengir berterima kasih, masih tampak geli. Jelas sekali Draco menyindir Ron dan Hermione, yang memang saling berjingkat dan membuat cemburu untuk mendapat perhatian lebih dari satu sama lain. Hermione ikut memelototi Harry, pasti dia yang bercerita pada Draco soal situasi Ron dan Hermione. Harry mengangkat tangannya dalam postur membela diri.

"Aku tak pernah bercerita apapun soal kalian, I swear," katanya buru-buru, dan langsung menutup mulutnya. "Er maksudku..."

Wajah Hermione dan Ron makin merona, dan situasi menjadi sangat sangat canggung. Draco terkekeh pelan, lalu menggeliat, menatap jam.

"Astaga, sudah 3 jam kita duduk di sini," katanya. "Tak bisakah diskusi ini di lanjukan besok? Aku sangat lelah..."

Ron menatap Harry dan Draco bergantian. "Baiklah, tapi kalian tak bisa tidur bersama," tandasnya kaku.

Harry langsung menatapnya tajam. "Apa?"

"Tak ada tidur bersama Harry," ulang Ron tegas. Hermione menunduk, menghindari tatapan meminta pertolongan Harry padanya. "Kau akan tidur dengan Hermione. Aku dan dia akan tidur di sini."

Harry tergagap. "Kau tak berhak memerintahku! Aku sudah cukup umur!"

Ron tak bergeming. Dia dan Harry adu pelotot. Hermione tahu Harry akan kalah. Tapi bukan Harry namanya kalau tidak memberi perlawanan sengit. Kadang Hermione kasihan padanya dan Ginny. Ginny lebih sulit di atur. Kadang Hermione mendengarkan Harry dan Ginny saling bertukar tips untuk menghadapi Ron dan kakak-kakak yang lain. Hermione bersyukur setidaknya Ron tak akan berani berkata begitu padanya.

Hermione melihat Draco menguap lebar. Dia tampak tak punya masalah tak bisa berduaan dengan Harry, padahal mereka sudah seharian tidak bersentuhan...

Setelah saling caci dan tuduh-menuduh dan membongkar aib habis-habisan, Harry menghentak pergi dari sana ke arah kamar mereka. Hermione melihat Draco mengeluarkan handuk dan sikat gigi dari ranselnya, yang mungkin juga sudah di sihir seperti tas Hermione.

Hermione mengikuti Harry menuju kamar mereka, kamar itu sempit dan dua tempat tidur kecil seperti di jejalkan asal saja kesana. Harry sudah tiduran, matanya terpejam, tapi dahinya masih berkerut marah.

Hermione duduk di kasurnya sendiri, lalu, "Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?" Tanyanya pelan. "Apa kau pikir aku tak akan setuju?"

Harry membuka matanya, dan melompat duduk saat melihat ekspresi sedih Hermione.

"Tidak seperti itu Mione," kata Harry cepat, mengusap wajahnya. "Aku hanya... ingin ketenangan. Tanpa penghakiman..."

"kau pikir aku akan menghakimimu?"

Harry berjengit.

Hermione mendesah panjang. "Well, ternyata ekspektasimu padaku sangatlah tinggi," katanya sinis. Harry membelalak horor.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Mione, tapi aku bersumpah tak ada motif personal. Kau tahu aku akan mempercayakanmu nyawaku..."

"Tapi jelas bukan rahasia percintaanmu."

Harry mengerang. "Astaga. Tampaknya apa yang kukatakan selalu salah," desahnya putus asa. "Hanya... aku tak tahu apa yang membuatku merahasiakannya selain bahwa aku dan Draco menikmati kerahasiaan itu jauh melebihi apapun di hubungan kami. Tak ada ekspekstasi berlebih. Tak ada sorakan. Tak ada pengumuman di Daily Prophet. Saat kami bertengkar, itu adalah urusan kami berdua dan tak perlu mendengarkan apapun dari luar." Harry menarik napas. "Sama seperti kau dan Ron kan? Mau tak pernah bercerita apapun..."

"tapi kau tahu kan? Kau menceritakannya pada Malfoy!" Tandas Hermione kaku.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku bersumpah tak pernah bercerita soal kalian. Aku hanya pernah berkata padanya bahwa kuharap kalian segera jadian. Dan Draco bisa menyimpulkan ceritanya sendiri, karena kalian tidak juga jadian..."

Hermione mendesah. Harry masih menatapnya cemas. Dia sangat sakit hati Harry merahasiakan soal terpenting dalam dirinya selama usia persahabatan mereka. Tapi dia bisa memahami alasan yang harry berikan...

Hermione mendesah lagi. "Sebaiknya kita tidur, besok kau harus melanjutkan kembali ceritamu."

Harry mengangguk cepat, jelas berusaha membuat Hermione senang padanya. Hermione berjengit. Rasa bersalahan menyergapnya. Harry selalu berusaha membuat semua orang senang padanya...

Hermione berdiri, duduk di samping Harry, dan memeluk cewek itu, lalu, entah kenapa, mereka menangis bersama.

kalau Ron melihat, Hermione bisa membayangkan ekspresinya yang berkaata, "Dasar cewek."

-dhdhdhdh-

Hermione bangun karena mendengar suara burung. Dia melihat jam. Sudah jam 8. Kasur di sebelahnya sudah kosong, dan dia bisa mencium aroma sabun dan parfum Harry, yang menandakan sahabatnya itu sudah bangun dari tadi, sudah mandi dan turun ke bawah.

Hermione mendesah, ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya dan cuci muka, lalu turun. Masih sepi, mengingat ini sudah jam 8...

"Hmm you smell nice."

Hermione berhenti di tengah tangga saat mendengar suara rendah Draco malfoy dari dapur. Dia bisa mendengar Harry tertawa, lalu bergumam sesuatu. Hermione bisa membayangkan bahwa Malfoy sedang menciumnya. Perlahan, Hermione menuruni tangga, menuju dapur, mengintip.

Harry sedang bersandar di badukan dapur, ketel di belakangnya masih mengeluarkan asap. Draco beridiri sangat dekat di depannya. Dahi mereka bersentuhan.

"Sangat ingin kamu," bisik Draco, napasnya berat. "Ingin mendekapmu. Dan menciummu. Dan tak membiarkanmu pergi lagi selamanya..."

"Aku tak akan pergi kemana-mana," kata Harry, senyum di suaranya. "Mau menyusup ke gudang? And having some fun?" Bisiknya penuh gairah.

Hermione berdeham, dan Harry dan Draco langsung meloncat melepaskan diri. Wajah Harry merona, tapi Draco tampak tenang, hanya memutar bola matanya dan duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Teh? Kopi?" Tawar Harry, terlalu riang. Hermione mengangguk. "Teh oke," jawabnya.

Mereka duduk dalam diam sementara Harry menyiapkan teh dan roti panggang. Dia menambahkan selai coklat untuk Draco, yang sekali lagi tak memberi Harry sedikitpun ucapan terimakasih.

Bajingan jelas tak bisa berubah menjadi malaikat

Lalu Ron masuk sambil mengusap perutnya. Harry nyengir, rupanya sudah melupakan bahwa dia dan Ron habis bertengkar hebat semalam, dan menyuguhkan roti, telur, sosis, dan susu; sama persis seperti yang Harry makan sendiri. Draco dan Hermione bertukar pandang, lalu buru-buru berpaling. Nope. Dia tak akan bertukar joke dengan Draco Malfoy.

Mereka makan dalam hening. Ron dan Harry makan seolah itu adalah makanan terakhir mereka. Setelah selesai, Ron bersendawa hebat, lalu nyengir pada Harry, yang biasanya membalas sendawanya. Harry hanya meringis, melirik Draco,membuat Ron memutar bola matanya.

"Well oke, mendadak kau menjadi pemalu karena ada dia," ketus cowok itu masam. Harry tak menanggapinya, dan berkata,

"Jadi, apa kita akan mulai menyusun rencana..."

"Nope," kata Hermione tegas. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Harry menatapnya putus asa. "Ayolah Mione. Aku sudah cerita sampai kami jadian kan..."

"Tapi jelas masih ada yang tak aku pahami," kata Hermione tajam. "Kau tak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari kami Harry."

Mendengar itu, Harry akhirnya terdiam.

Merekapun kembali ke ruang tamu untuk mendengarkan cerita Harry selanjutnya.

7\. Kelas 4, part 7

"Kau yakin yang kau lihat adalah Mr Crouch?"

Harry dan Draco duduk di sudut perpus mereka beberapa hari kemudian setelah pesta dansa. Mereka bertemu setiap hari setelah itu tentu, berciuman kapanpun mereka bisa kabur dari teman-teman mereka. Tapi kali ini Harry punya cerita penting untuk di bahas.

selesai pesta, Harry benar-benar lupa pada Cedric. Cowok itu menatapnya marah esok harinya, membuat Harry merasa sangat sangat bersalah. Cedric hanya menatapnya saat dia tergagap meminta maaf, tak menjawab apapun selain berkata bahwa Harry harus mandi di kamar mandi prefek dengan membawa telurnya.

Awalnya Draco melarangnya pergi. Sangat curiga dengan motif Cedric. Kenapa harus mandi? Kenapa harus di kamar mandi prefek? Kenapa dia tak memberi tahu Harry petunjuk dengan gamblang seperti Harry memberitahunya soal naga? Tapi Harry sudah sangat putus asa dan akhirnya nekat pergi. Draco menatapnya mencela, tapi lega karena rupanya Cedric, tak seperti Draco, bukan tipe pendendam yang akan membalas perbuatan buruk orang dengan brutal.

Harry sudah selesai bercerita soal petunjuk telurnya dan melanjutkan dengan petualangan serunya nyaris ketahuan Snape dan pertolongan Moody.

"Seratus persen yakin. Peta Perampok tak pernah salah sebelumnya," kata Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. "Dan kau tahu apa yang akhirnya Moody katakan padaku?"

"Bahwa kau sangat idiot dan nekat karena jalan di malam hari ke arah kantor profesor yang membencimu sepenuh jiwa dan siap menendangmu keluar dari sekolah kapanpun dia punya bukti?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Tidak Malfoy, untungnya Moody lebih sopan dari kau kan? Dia berkata bahwa aku bisa jadi Auror yang hebat," katanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran senangnya. "Moody, Draco. Veteran. Berkata begitu padaku!"

Draco mendengus. "Yeah? Kutebak dia hanya putus asa merekrut anggota. Siapa yang mau punya pekerjaan penuh risiko begitu?" Tandasnya, membuat Harry cemberut. "Dan lagi, apa kau mau jadi seperti Moody?"

Harry bergidik. "Memangnya semua auror bakalan jadi seperti dia?" Tanyanya cemas.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu apa perkerjaan paling oke untukmu?"

Harry menggeleng, menatapnya penasaran. Draco nyengir lebar. "Membesarkan anak-anak kita di manor."

Harry mendengus, melemparkan buku tentang manusia duyung ke wajah Draco yang tertawa terbahak.

"Kau tahu," kata Harry lima belas menit kemudian, saat Draco sudah mulai terabsorbsi dengan bacaannya, mencarikan cara untuk Harry bertahan hidup di dalam air. "Aku tak akan mau tinggal di rumah orangtuamu. Bersama orangtuamu."

Draco mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Jadi dimana kau mau tinggal?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Rumah sederhana di desa dekat the Burrow? Atau apartemen di London? Yang jelas jauh dari orangtuamu," katanya simpel.

Draco menatapnya lama. Lalu, "Well, kita baru baikan dari marahan panjang. Sebaiknya aku tak mengatakan apapun yang ingin kukatakan sekarang," katanya menyebalkan.

Harry memelototinya, tapi bergumam setuju.

Mereka kembali mencari-cari, sampai Harry merasa sangat lelah. Dia lelah dengan begitu banyak bacaan yang telah dia baca. Dia menutup bukunya keras, membuat Draco mendongak kaget.

"Oke, waktunya istirahat," kata Harry tanpa debat.

Draco tersenyum. "Lihat betapa tegasnya kau kalau menyangkut istirahat," godanya.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Ayo boyfriend, tunjukan padaku apa fungsimu saat ini," katanya, tapi dia tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran saat menyebut kata boyfriend. Dia melompat ke pangkuan Draco.

Draco menatap bibirnya, dengan mudahnya terpengaruh rupanya. "Hmm, bukankah harusnya kau yang menunjukan fungsimu, Girlfriend, karena aku daritadi di sini membantumu mencari cara untuk tetap hidup..."

Dan Harry menciumnya mesra, membuat Draco lupa apa yang selanjutnya harus dia katakan.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry dan Draco tak bisa sering-sering bertemu setelah itu. Kelas di mulai, dan Ron dan Hermione selalu menggeret Harry ke perpus di setiap jam kosong mereka untuuk mencari dan terus mencari cara bertahan hidup selama 1 jam di dalam danau.

Semakin dekat dengan tanggal tugas kedua, Draco tampaknya jadi lebih senewen daripada Harry. Dia bahkan bolos pemeliharaan satwa gaib demi membaca setumpuk buku tentang lautan yang tak ada habisnya. Harry mau tak mau berpikir bahwa harusnya Dracolah yang menjadi juara Hogwarts, dengan dedikasinya yang luar biasa pada tugas-tugas Harry.

"Draco, rileks. Kau membuatku makin panik," desis Harry, saat Draco muncul di perpus dengan wajah sangat tertekan dan setumpuk buku seminggu sebelum hari H. Draco memelototinya.u

"Kau sadar tidak sih bahwa kau yang akan masuk ke danau tanpa persiapan apapun?" Geramnya dengan mata berkilat janggal, membuat Harry tak berani komplain lagi.

Sehari sebelum hari H, Ron dan Hermione mendadak menghilang, jadi Harry duduk dengan Draco di perpus sampai sangat larut, panik luar biasa.

"Kau harus tidur," kata Draco, melihat jam nya.

"Kau tahu aku tak bisa Draco," kata Harry lemah. "Aku tak akan bisa tidur."

Draco mengusap wajahnya, lalu bangkit untuk mengambil buku lagi.

mereka mebaca dan terus membaca. Sampai entah bagaimana keduanya tertidur.

Draco bangun lebih dulu dan meloncat seolah seseorang menyetrumnya. Dengan panik dia melihat langit terang benderang, sudah jam setengah 8. Setengah jam lagi sampai tugas Harry di mulai...

Pasrah, Draco melihat sosok Harry yang menenggelamkan wajahnya di lengannya, masih tidur.

Dan Draco sungguh merasa dirinya telah gagal...

Dia menarik napas, dan matanya melayang ke artikel di depannya. Dia sdah muak dengan buku-buku ini, siap menutupnya, saat matanya melihat:

Gillyweed sangat efektif membuat si pemakan memiliki fungsi seperti ikan dan dapat menyelam sampai kedalaman 1000m...

Draco serasa mau pingsan!

"Harry! Astaga! Harry! Aku menemukannya! Potter!"

Harry tersentak bangkit, otomatis melihat jamnya. Matanya membelalak.

"Ini dia Harry! Gillyweed! Astaga! Kita menemukannya!" Mata Draco melebar takjub, dia nyaris melompat saking semangatnya.

Harry membaca cepat artikel yang Draco sodorkan.

"Tapi dimana kita menemukannya?" Kata Harry lemas.

Draco masih berjingkat. "Lemari penyimpanan pribadi profesor Snape! Aku ingat dia pernah berkata punya Gillyweed untuk membuat ramuan anti luka bakar karena naga! Aku tak tahu gillyweed bisa punya fungsi lainnya..."

Wajah Harry masih tampak bingung. "Draco... Draco..bagaimana bisa kita mengambilnya? Aku tak bawa jubah gaib..."

Draco menarik napas. "Aku yang akan mengambilnya. Kau tunggu disini. Snape tak akan segitu marahnya kalau aku yang melakukannya..."

Harry tergagap. "Jangan ngaco Draco. Setengah jam dan aku akan di diskualifikasi. Mana bisa kau ke bawah tanah dan kembali lagi dalam waktu sesingkat itu tanpa berapparate..."

Dan Draco melongo. "Yes! Yes Harry, itu dia!"

Harry menatapnya seolah cowok itu sudah gila.

"Dobby!" Panggil Draco, dan Dobby muncul dengan bunyi ctar. Harry makin tak mengerti situasinya. "Dobby, bisakah kau ke ruangan penyimpanan bahan pribadi profesor Snape, mengambil ini," dia menyodorkan gambar gillyweed ke Dobby, yang matanya melebar mendengarkan seksama," dan kembali ke sini sesegera mungkin? Tanpa ketahuan? Bisa? Ya?"

Dobby mengangguk dan tanpa kata langsung berdisapparate. Suara detak jam tangan Harry dan Draco melebur bersama detak jantung mereka. Tak berani bernapas. Menunggu. Lima menit yang serasa setahun...

Dan ctar! Dobby kembali dengan gillyweed di tangannya!

Draco serasa ingin menangis saking lega nya. Dia dan Harry langsung berlari secepat kilat ke danau. Mereka di lantai 4 dan rasanya jalan begitu panjang. Lima belas menit lagi. Sepuluh menit lagi. Draco merasakan perutnya mulas saat akhirnya melihat stadion yang dibuat di sekeliling danau.

Tapi Harry tiba-tiba berhenti. Draco menatapnya kaget.

"kau..." Harry terengah. "Kau belum menciumku."

Draco melongo. "Astaga Potter! 5 menit lagi tugasmu di mulai! Bukan saatnya..." tapi dia melihat wajah penuh tekad Harry yang menunjukkan bahwa cewek itu jelas lebih memilih tidak ikut tugas kedua daripada tidak mendapat ciuman dari Draco. Draco mengerang, menarik Harry ke pelukannya dan mencium keningnya dalam. "Kau sungguh konyol. Cepat lari," katanya mendorong Harry, yang mengangguk dan berlari.

Untungnya dua menit sebelum di mulai, Harry sudah mencapai start. Dia langsung di beri izin berganti baju diving.

Draco duduk di tribun atas, di sebelah Theo yang sudah menyiapkannya kursi. Di depan mereka duduk geng Gryffindork Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom. Weasley tak terlihat.

Dumbledore menjelaskan tentang tugas kedua. "Para juara harus mengambil hal terpenting dalam hidup mereka sebelum waktu satu jam..."

Draco mendesah lega saat Harry, dan jauara yang lain, sudah melompat ke danau. Dia sempat melihat sirip Harry mulai tumbuh sebelum cewek itu menyelam.

"Kira-kira apa hal terpenting untuk Harry?" Tanya Finnigan penasaran.

Thomas mendengus. "Jelas, kan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ron," kata Thomas, memutar bola matanya.

Dan jantung Draco serasa meluncur turun ke perutnya. Theo meliriknya, jelas juga mendengarkan percakapan para Gryffindor.

"Ah ya," kata Longbottom, wajah bundarnya menatap danau cemas. "Tentu saja."

"Bisa saja Hermione," kata Finnigan, mengangkat bahu.

Thomas tertawa datar. "Aku yakin pasti Ron. Dengan sikap Harry pada Ron yang seperti itu..." katanya, terdengar nada getir.

Finnigan terkekeh. "Oh yeah, kurasa kau benar. Harry selalu menempel Ron bagai plak. Aku heran mereka tak pergi ke pesta bersama..."

"Kurasa hubungan mereka tak seperti itu," kata Longbottom mengernyit. "Aku selalu berpikir Ron menyukai Hermione."

"Cinta segitiga," tawa Finnigan. "Sialan si Ron."

Longbottom menggeleng. "Harry tak melihat Ron seperti itu. Mereka hanya sahabat..."

Thomas mendengus. "Harry selalu menggeliut manja pada Ron kan? Menuruti apapun kata Ron. Kau tahu saat kelas 2, dia memilih semua mata pelajaran berdasarkan pilihan Ron!"

Finnigan terbahak. "Aku ingat! Hermione memarahinya habis-habisan karena itu!"

"Yah, kau tahu Harry tak punya keluarga. Kurasa dia hanya menganggap Ron sebagai abang," kata Longbottom, mengangkat bahu.

Draco hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan napas tercekat. Dia tak terpikir bahwa di tugas ini harus menyelamatkan orang terpenting bagi para juara. Dan jelas orang terpenting Harry bukan Draco, karena Draco tidak di dalam danau...

Draco hanya tak tahu harus berpikir apa.

"Tapi kurasa mereka akan sangat aneh kalau jadian," kata Finnigan lagi. "Aku bergidik membayangkan punya pacar seperti Harry." Dia terbahak.

Thomas mengernyit menatapnya. "Kenapa memangnya? Harry punya banyak kelebihan..."

Finnigan menatapnya penuh arti. "Aku hanya tak bisa Dean. Aku akan membayangkan saat lomba makan itu seumur hidupku..." dia terbahak lagi, dan Longbottom di sebelahnya ikut berjengit.

"Sangat paham maksudmu, Seamus. Kadang aku tak percaya Harry itu perempuan," katanya.

Thomas mendesah. "Yeah...Tapi kau tak akan bisa mendapatkan cewek yang easy going, tidak pendendam, mudah tertawa, dan nyaman di ajak mengobrol seperti Harry..."

Draco meremas tongkatnya. Dia selalu punya kecurigaan Thomas naksir Harry, dan dugaannya tepat. Tapi nampaknya Finnigan dan Longbottom tak menyadari ini. Gryffindor dan kebebalan luar biasa mereka, pikir Draco takjub.

Theo di sebelahnya mendekatkan kepalanya ke Draco dan berbisik, "Mendapat saingan eh?" Sambil terkekeh.

Draco hanya menatapnya tak terkesan.

Lalu para juara mulai bermunculan. Kecuali Harry. Draco merasakan dirinya sangat tegang. Apa yang dilakukan cewek itu? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia tersesat?

Dan, setelah waktu yang rasanya sangat lama, akhirnya Harry muncul.

bersama Ron Weasley.

Sorakan yang terdengar luar biasa riuh, tapi Draco serasa tuli. Dia menatap kosong Harry yang nampak sangat lega, tertawa bersama Weasley dan saling bantu membawa adik Dealcour naik ke darat. Mata Harry menyapu stadion, dan bertatapan dengan Draco, senyumnya luar biasa lebar. Tapi Draco hanya tak bisa merasa.

"Hei apakah itu Harry melihat ke arah kita? Harry! Oke banget Harry!" Seru Finnigan keras.

Draco akhirnya punya kekuatan untuk bangkit. Dia berdiri, bisa merasakan tatapan kasihan dari Theo, tapi mengabaikannya. Dia berjalan cepat, ingin jauh jauh dari tempat itu. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai ke asramanya, berlindung di tempat tidurnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantalnya, merasa sangat lelah.

Merasa sangat bodoh...

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry duduk di sebelah Ron di tenda untuk mendapat pertolongan dari Madam Pomfrey. Astaga tak pernah dia selega ini dalam hidupnya.

dia berhasil melewati tugas kedua!

dan tentu saja semua berkat Draco lagi. Harry berusaha melihat ke tribun lagi tapi tak mendapat akses kesana. Madam Pomfrey memberinya minuman hangat, sementara Ron tertawa-tawa dengan Hermione, mengatainya habis-habisan karena tidak segera ke darat setelah berhasil menyelamatkan Ron.

Mereka menunggu pengumuman nilai, dan akhirnya Harry bisa melihat ke tribun lagi. Tapi tak ada Draco. Harry mencari dan tak menemukan cowok itu di manapun. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau masih kedinginan?" Tanya Ron, merangkul pundak Harry dan menariknya ke pelukannya. Harry hanya mendesah. Dia ingin bertemu Draco...

Kemana sih cowok itu di saat-saat seperti ini?!

Harry mendapat peringkat kedua setelah Cedric. Cedric memberi Harry senyum kaku. Rupanya masih marah. Harry meringis padanya. Tahu bahwa dirinya pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti itu setelah meninggalkan Cedric begitu saja tanpa kata di pesta dansa.

Gryffindor mwngadakan pesta untuk Harry, tapi seperti biasa Harry hanya ingin bersama Draco. Fred dan George mengawalnya sepanjang malam jadi Harry tak bisa menyusup ke kamar Draco lagi seperti waktu itu. Yah, Draco sudah memperingatkan Harry bahwa dia akan sangat marah kalau Harry menyusup lagi...

Jadi dia menunggu esok harinya. Tapi Draco tak kelihatan saat sarapan, atau makan siang. Saat makan malam, Harry melihatnya bersama geng Slytherinnya masuk aula besar ramai-ramai. Draco tak menatapnya.

Sama sekali tak menatapnya sepanjang makan malam. Cowok itu berbicara serius dengan Blaise Zabini.

Harry merasa sangat heran. Kenapa Draco bahkan mengerling meja Gryffindorpun tidak. Masa dia tak mau mengucapkan selamat pada pacarnya setelah berhasil melewati tugas kedua Turnamen?

esoknya, Harry berusaha mencari cara sepanjang hari untuk bicara dengan Draco. Tapi nihil. Harry hanya tak mengerti. Apa lagi salahnya?

Saat pelajaran Ramuan, Harry mendapat kecurigaan atas kenapa Draco marah padanya. Pansy Parkinson tertawa jahat saat melemparkan Witch Weekly ke arahnya. Harry menangkap majalah itu dengan refleks seekernya. Dia, Ron, dan Hermione membaca di bawah meja saat Snape masuk.

Rahasia Asmara Harria Potter oleh Rita Skeeter.

Harry menggertakkan giginya saat Rita membuat seolah dia adalah gadis nakal yang mempermainkan Cedric dan Ron. Bahkan Hermione ikut kena imbas di artikel itu.

Tapi yang paling parah adalah saat Snape membacakan artikel itu keras-keras. Harry melihat bahwa Draco tidak tertawa bersama Slytherin yang lain. Cowok itu hanya diam dan melanjutkan menulis catatan Snape.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya lemas.

Seminggu tanpa kata, dan akhirnya Harry bisa mencegat Draco yang sendirian, berjalan kembali ke asramanya dari perpustakaan (Peta Perampoknya di pinjam oleh Moody). Mereka bertemu di koridor sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak kelas satu yang berjalan cepat-cepat saat melihat Draco. Sudah hampir lewat jam malam juga, harusnya mereka sudah ada di ruang rekreasi masing-masing.

"Draco! Astaga! Akhirnya!" Kata Harry, mengejar cowok itu. Draco tidak menatapnya, melanjutkan berjalan. Harry menarik tangannya. "Hei! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Bentak Harry habis sabar.

Draco akhirnya menatap Harry setelah sekian lama. Tatapannya kaku dan dingin.

"Apa Potter?" Tukasnya.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Oh entahlah. Mungkin aku yang berlebihan karena berharap pacarku akan menyambutku setelah selesai melakukan tugas kedua Triwizard!"

Draco hanya diam. Menatap Harry lama. Dingin. Harry balas menatapnya bingung.

"Kau bisa merayakannya dengan Weasley," katanya akhirnya. "Bukankah dia yang terpenting buatmu?"

Harry mengerjap. Lalu Dia tergagap, berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Draco menatapnya sekali lagi, lalu tanpa kata berlalu, meninggalkan Harry yang tak tahu harus berkata apa...

-dhdhdhdhhd-

bersambuuuung

ingin mengadakan kuis kecil... adegan favorit kalian selama 16 chapter ini yang mana?

kalau saya paling suka saat Harry berhenti berlari untuk menunggu di cium Draco x)

Let me know ya gengs x))

review? Sampai bertemu setelah 10 review lagii x))


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

warning: di chapter ini banyak adegan rated M nya yaa.. buat temen2 yg ga berkenan bisa di skip baca :)

8\. Kelas 4 part 8

"Baiklah, kalian bisa kembali ke kastil," kata Bagman riang pada Harry, Cedric, Fleur, dan Krum saat dia sudah selesai menjelaskan tentang tugas ketiga. Harry baru berbalik saat Cedric mencegatnya.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Harry menatapnya bertanya, tapi mengangguk dan mengikuti Cedric ke dekat hutan terlarang. Mereka berdiri di bawah cahaya bulan. Cedric menarik napas dan berkata, "Kurasa aku harus minta maaf."

Harry membelalak. "No. No. Aku tahu kalau aku sangat salah karena sudah meninggalkanmu..."

Cedric mengangkat tangannya, Harry langsung berhenti bicara. Cowok itu mengusap rambutnya. "Itu bukan salahmu. Yah sebagian salahmu juga, aku menunggumu dengan bodoh sampai tengah malam..." Harry membuka mulut lagi tapi Cedric melanjutkan buru-buru. "Tapi kau sudah minta maaf, dan kurasa aku hanya... kau tahu... sangat kecewa. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Harry."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, dia hanya menunduk.

"Dan aku merasa sangat patah hati. Kau, anak kelas 4, menolakku mentah-mentah..."

Harry meringis. "Bukankah kau yang aneh karena suka pada anak kelas 4? Kau senior dan bisa mendapatkan siapapun. Sampai sekarang aku masih heran apa yang kau lihat dariku," kata Harry, sangat malu.

Cedric mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah kau mengatakan itu untuk mengetesku? Atau kau sungguh tak sadar betapa luar biasanya dirimu?"

Harry makin merona. "Kau berlebihan."

Cedric menatap Harry tajam. "Tapi kau sangat cantik. Dan sangat jago Quidditch. Rendah hati. Easy going. Dan selalu memperlakukan semua orang dengan sopan. Kalau kau memberiku kesempatan," dia menarik napas. "Aku tahu aku akan sangat jatuh cinta denganmu."

Harry tergagap, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Tapi," lanjut cedric getir. "Rupanya kau dan... Malfoy? Serius Harry? Dan seluruh sekolah mengira kalian saling benci?"

Harry berjengit. "Well, kami sedang tidak bicara, jadi kurasa seluruh sekolah benar," katanya sama getirnya dengan Cedric.

Cedric mengernyit. "Oh, kalian putus?"

Harry membelalak. "Apa? Tentu saja tidak! Aku dan Draco tak akan pernah putus! Aku yakin ini hanya salah paham. Dia marah karena mengira dia bukan yang terpenting untukku, kau tahu, di tugas kedua. Dan aku hanya tak tahu bagaimana meyakinkannya bahwa dia yang terpenting untukku dan aku tak tahu kenapa Dumbledore memilih Ron... bukannya Ron tak penting untukku, Ron sangat penting... tapi berbeda dengan DracO.. dan aku hanya tak mengerti..."

Cedric menatap Harry sedih. Harry terdiam melihat ekspresinya. Cedric mendesah. "Well, jawaban yang telak untukku kan," katanya pasrah.

Harry menatapnya cemas. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Tapi," dia teringat. "Kau menyelamatkan Cho Chang ya? Apakah itu artinya gebetan baru?" harry menaik-naikkan alis penuh sugesti.

Cedric tertawa. "Cho sahabatku Harry. Rumah kami berhadapan, dan dia sudah ku anggap adik sendiri."

"Oh," Harry mengernyit. "Tapi setelah ini kau kan lulus. Aku yakin kau bisa dapat pacar semudah ini." Harry menjentikkan jarinya. Cedric kembali tertawa.

"nope. Kurasa aku akan menikmati patah hatiku dulu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Hufflepuff," gumamnya, dan Cedric tertawa terbahak.

Lalu muncul Mr Crouch dari dalam hutan dan terjadi kehebohan.

Setelah Moody pergi ke hutan, Prof Dumbledore menyuruh Cedric mengantar Harry kembali ke asramanya. Mereka masih membahas tentang peristiwa aneh luar biasa itu, saat berpapasan dengan Draco di koridor menuju aula depan.

Jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Dia tak pernah berpapasan dengan Draco selama sebulan terakhir, tahu bahwa Draco menghindarinya bagai plak. Dan karena dia tak punya peta perampok, dia tak bisa mengikuti Draco atau menyusup ke asrama cowok itu.

Draco berjalan sambil mencari sesuatu di tas nya, lalu dia mendongak saat mendengar langkah kaki, dan langkahnya terhenti melihat Harry dan CedriC.

"... mungkin dia memakai sapu ya..." Cedric sedang bicara, berhenti saat melihat Harry tak menatapnya lagi. Cedric mengikuti arah pandangnya dan mendesah panjang saat melihat Draco. "Well kurasa kau bisa kembali ke asramamu sendiri Har?"

Harry tersentak dari transnya memandang Draco, dan mengangguk pada Cedric. Cowok itu memberinya senyum menyemangati, lalu berlalu pergi. Dia hanya melirik Draco saat melewati cowok itu.

Harry melanjutkan berjalan ke arah Draco, yang matanya masih mengikuti Cedric. Lalu dia menoleh pada Harry.

"Jalan-jalan malam dengan pacar baru?" Tanyanya sedingin es.

Harry mengernyit. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?"

Draco hanya mendengus. "Whatever," gumamnya dan sudah mau berjalan pergi saat Harry mangacungkan tongkatnya tepat ke wajah cowok itu. Draco berhenti berjalan, menatap tongkat Harry hati-hati.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu!" Bentak Harry.

Draco bersedekap. "Jelas kan? Jam berapa ini? Dan kau jalan berdua dengan dia? Tak perlu jenius untuk menyimpulkannya kan?"

Harry menatapnya marah. "Kau tak pernah memberiku satu ons pun kepercayaan..."

"Dan apakah kau berhak mendapat kepercayaanku? Tebar pesona kesana kemari. Aku heran kenapa kau menerima ajakanku pacaran kalau kau memang tidak serius dan masih melirik kanan kiri..."

Harry meluncurkan mantra sengat yang untungnya sempat di tolak Draco dengan tongkatnya.

"Beraninya kau bicara begitu tentangku! Aku tak pernah mendekati cowok manapun selain kau!" Seru Harry, suaranya bergetar marah.

Draco mendengus tak percaya. "Sungguh? Dan bagaimana caranya Diggory, Thomas, Creevey bisa segitu naksir padamu? Belum lagi Weasley!" Balasnya tak kalah keras. "Weasley yang rupanya 'orang terpenting bagimu'!"

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Ron memang penting bagiku! Dan kau harus menerima kenyataan itu!"

Draco membelalak. "Apakah ini pengakuan? Apa kau berkata bahwa kalau saja Weasley mau pacaran denganmu kau akan sangat girang dan tak perlu melanjutkan hubungan denganku?" Suara Draco nyaring penuh amarah.

"aku tidak berkata begitu!"

"Kau sama saja berkata begitu!"

"Ron penting buatku, tapi dia berbeda denganmu!" Bentak Harry berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tak bisa menukar kalian. Sama... sama seperti orangtuamu kan?"

Draco mendengus lagi. "Kau menyamakan Weasley dengan orangtuaku?!"

Harry berjengit. "Seperti... abang... keluarga yang tak pernah aku miliki," kata Harry suaranya bergetar. "Hanya... aku hanya tak bisa kalau kau memintaku melepaskan Ron."

Draco terdiam, menatap Harry kosong.

"Ron mengerti aku luar dalam. Dan dia menerimaku, tak pernah komplain, selalu membelaku, melindungiku dengan caranya. Dia kakak laki-laki terbaik yang sangat kusayang," kata Harry, tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya agar Draco mengerti. "Teman pertamaku. Orang pertama yang kuanggap keluarga. Dan dia sangat sangat penting untukku."

Draco mengepalkan tangannya mendengar pernyataan ini.

"Dan kau... kau berbeda. Kau... semangatku. Hanya denganmu aku merasa hidupku punya tujuan. Setiap detik bersamamu selalu aku ingat. Hanya... kau yang bisa membuatku tersenyum di malam hari, teringat apa yang kita lakukan di siang hari." Harry melanjutkan, wajahnya merona dahsyat. "Yang selalu ada di pikiranku. Annoy the hell out of me. Membuatku marah hanya dengan satu dua kata... padahal semua orang tahu aku punya emosi yang sangat stabil dan terkontrol... tapi kalau sudah berhadapan denganmu... aku seolah menjadi manusia yang berbeda..."

Draco teringat kata-kata Thomas: easy going, tak pernah menyimpan dendam.

Dan Harry tak pernah easy going pada Draco jelas...

Draco dan Harry terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata Harry.

Harry ingin mengatakan lebih. Ingin mengakui semua perasaannya pada Draco. Tapi rasa insecure itu. Rasa takut bahwa Draco tak merasakan hal yang sama...

Lidahnya kelu. Dia membuka mulut, lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia ingin Draco mengerti tana dia harus mengatakannya.

"Dan..." tambah Harry lagi, memelototi sepatunya dengan wajah terbakar. "Dan... sentuhan. Ingin selalu kau sentuh. Dimanapun..."

"Oke stop," kata Draco, wajahnya juga merona. "Stop di situ. Oke, aku mengerti maksudmu."

Mereka terdiam lama, sampai terdengar langkah mendekat. Draco dan Harry menoleh melihat Profesor Dumbledore berjalan ke arah mereka, senyumnya terpasang.

"Harry dan Draco, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Sudah sangat larut," katanya dengan nada tanpa marah sedikitpun, matanya berkilat.

Draco berdeham. "Maaf Profesor, akan ku antar Harry dan kembali ke asramaku," katanya. Harry hanya menunduk menatap jari-jarinya salah tingkah.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Dan Draco, kau sudah bertemu ayahmu?"

Draco menggeleng heran.

"Dia datang sebelum tugas kedua Harry Februari kemarin, berkata ingin bertemu denganmu. Saat kubilang kau harus ditidurkan untuk menjadi tawanan manusia duyung yang di selamatkan Harry, dia jadi begitu marah entah kenapa, dan tak mengizinkannya," kata Dumbledore santai, membuat Harry dan Draco menganga menatapnya syok. "Kupikir kau dan ayahmu akhirnya bertemu. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengiriminya surat?"

Draco tergagap, hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"baiklah, selamat malam kalian berdua. Segeralah kembali ke asrama masing-masing," kata Dumbledore, memberi mereka senyum hangat dan berlalu.

Harry dan Draco masih membelalak menatap kepergian Dumbledore.

Lalu mendadak Harry mendengus, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Draco menatapnya seoalah dia sudah gila, tapi lalu ikut tertawa sambil menggeleng, mengusap wajahnya.

"Astaga, kita sungguh konyol," kata Harry di sela tawanya yang tak terkontrol.

Draco menarik napas, lalu tertawa lagi. Hatinya terasa plong.

Dialah orang terpenting Harry!

Dan Ron Weasley hanyalah si nomer dua! Ha!

Mereka bertatapan, saling tersenyum lebar.

"Baiklah, kasus selesai!" Kata Harry dengan nada auror-auroran yang kadang dia pakai untuk menggoda Draco. "Lets back home!"

Draco mendekati Harry, memeluk pinggangnya, menempelkan dahi mereka. Mereka masih saling senyum. Tangan Harry menempel di dada Draco.

"Thanks for... kau tahu... sharing your..." Draco kembali merona, lidahnya kaku mau mengucapkan kalimat memalukan itu.

"Feeling?" Bantu Harry.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Feeling hanya untuk Gryffindor," gumamnya masih sangat malu.

Harry nyengir. "Jadi Slytherin yang terhormat berani mengatakan s-e-x (Harry melafalkannya dengan mengeja perhuruf red.) tapi sangat malu mengatakan perasaan," godanya.

Draco mendengus, lalu menempelkan bibirnya sekilas ke bibir Harry. "Actions speak louder than words," bisiknya di bibir Harry.

"Hmm..." mata Harry mulai menutup, menikmati ciuman Draco. Harry bisa merasakan Draco nyengir di bibirnya, lalu menciumnya lebih dalam.

(adegan yang di bawah ini tidak Harry ceritakan pada Ron dan hermione, tapi terjadi)

Tangan Draco membelai punggung Harry, bibirnya mulai bergerak ke leher cewek itu. Harry menarik napas, tubuhnya bergetar saking bergairahnya. Tangan Draco yang satu lagi bergerak di depan, terus naik sampai ke payudara Harry yang mengerang pelan.

Draco tersenyum di leher Harry, meremas pelan. Tangannya bergerak meremas dan meremas, membuat Harry tak kuat mengerang keras, tangan Draco yang satu lagi meremas pantatnya...

Astaga...

astaga...

Harry rasanya tak mampu berpikir lagi. Dia merasakan Draco membawanya berjalan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka ke kelas kosong, menutup pintunya, mendorong Harry bersandar ke pintu itu.

Segalanya berlangsung cepat. Draco membuka kancing jubah Harry dan jubah itu terjatuh di lantai, memperlihatkan tanktop dan cekana pendek yang Harry pakai. Draco memeluknya erat, bibirnya menjelajahi leher Harry. Napas mereka memburu, nafsu menguasai.

Harry merasakan celana dalamnya basah sebasah-basahnya. Dia juga merasakan tangan dingin Draco merayap masuk ke tanktopnya, membelai punggungnya, membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Harry berdiri bersemangat.

"Apakah ini oke?" Bisik Draco, suaranya seolah bukan Draco. Berat dan tersengal.

Harry hanya mengangguk, mengerang penuh nikmat saat Draco menggigit lehernya. Draco mendesah di telinga Harry, berbisik, "Aku akan membuka bajumu?"

Dan Harry tersentak. Draco langsung mundur teratur, tangannya terangkat.

"Oke, rileks," kata Draco, seolah sedang bicara dengan naga yang siap menyerang kapan saja.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat. "Aku..." dia tak tahu kenapa dia bereaksi begini. Dia menginginkan ini! Kenapa dia jadi malu saat akhirnya momen ini terjadi?

Draco menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol dirinya. Dan hormonnya. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi, berjengit. Harry melihatnya menatap Draco jr yang tentu saja sama bersemangatnya dengan mereka.

"Its okay," kata cowok itu.

Harry menelan ludah, menutup wajahnya. "Really, really sorry Draco..."

Draco tertawa. "Hey, tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan apapun oke? Dan bukannya kita akan melakukan seks atau apa. Kupikir... kupikir aku ingin lihat..."

Harry mengernyit. "Kau masih memegang teguh peraturan konyolmu belum bisa mengucapkan, belum bisa melakukan?" Tanyanya tak percaya. "Setelah kita sampai ke tahap ini!"

Draco mengangkat alis menatapnya. "Tentu saja. Malfoy tak ak akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri," katanya sok.

Harry mendesah, duduk di kursi di sebelah Draco. "Well, karena rupanya aku belum bisa telanjang di depanmu..." wajahnya terbakar. "Oh my god, situasi ini sungguh canggung!"

Draco terkekeh. "Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau masih punya urat malu Potter."

"Aku kadang heran denganmu," kata Harry bersungut-sungut. "Kau selalu berkata bahwa aku tak punya harga diri, tak punya malu. Tapi kau selalu menggodaku dengan tangan nakalmu. Sebenernya apa sih yang kau inginkan? Aku menolakmu? Atau menyerahkan diriku padamu?"

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Potter. Kita 14 tahun. 80% pikiranku adalah soal seks. Tapi kau adalah gadis impianku. Aku ingin kau mempertahankan dirimu dari pikiranku yang selalu ngeres. Bukan menyemangatinya!"

Harry mendengus. "Dasar munafik."

Dan bahkan Draco tidak menyanggah tuduhan itu.

-dhdhdhd-

Shell cottage

Ron bersiul panjang. "Well, aku tak pernah memikirkan soal orang terpenting ini sedalam itu," katanya.

Hermione mendengus. "Kau tak pernah memikirkan hal yang sensitif memang," katanya.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Ron tersinggung.

Harry terbahak. "Akupun tak pernah memikirkannya. Tapi rupanya untuk Draco itu sangat penting..."

"Tentu saja kan," kata Draco tajam. "Aku ingin lihat reaksimu jika aku ikut lomba, dan harus menyelamatkan orang terpenting untukku, dan aku menyelamatkan Pansy."

Harry cemberut, memelototi Draco yang menatapnya penuh arti. Harry berjengit dan meringis. Draco terkekeh. Hermione menatap mereka canggung. Mereka berdua seolah sedang bertukar lelucon hanya dengan saling tatap.

Hermione mendesah. "Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

Harry mengunyah biskuitnya sambil mengingat-ingat.

-dhdhdhd-

9\. Kelas 4, part 9

"Kau bisa mencoba mantra ini," kata Draco, menunjukkan mantra untuk membuat lawan terpental jauh. Harry mengangguk, mencatat di selembar kertas berisi mantra-mantra yang harus dia pelajari, hasil dedikasi Draco dan Hermione.

Mereka seperti biasa sedang berada di perpus. Harry menemani Draco belajar untuk ujiannya. Harry sendiri mendapat previliej tidak ikut ujian sebagai juara Hogwarts.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa memenangkan ini," kata Draco, meletakkan pena bulunya dan menggeliat. "Kau dan keberuntunganmu."

"Right," Harry tersenyum. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan kemampuanku kan?"

"Nope," kata Draco datar. "Setiap tugasmu adalah hasil karyaku, Potter. Keberuntungan terbesarmu adalah punya pacar seperti aku."

Harry terbahak. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Draco benar.

"Bayangkan dirimu, Draco," kata Harry, menatap cowok itu dari bawah bulu matanya. "Pacarmu adalah juara Triwizard! Such a turn on eh?"

Draco tersenyum malas. "Aku selalu terangsang olehmu Potter. Tak perlu jadi juara Triwzard untuk efek itu."

Dan Harry kembali tertawa terbahak, menggeleng-geleng dengan wajah sedikit merona.

Lalu Draco bangkit untuk mengembalikan beberapa buku yang dia ambil. Harry menatap punggungnya sayang.

"Kau tak ingin cerita tentang kita ke teman-temanmu?" Tanya Harry akhirnya saat draco kembali duduk ke kursinya dengan setumpuk buku baru tentang ramuan. "Bukankah mereka berpikir bahwa kau impoten? Kau!" Dia terbahak dengan leluconnya sendiri. Draco menatapnya mencela. Memang Draco sangat mudah terangsang, dia kan masih 14 tahun! Nanti dia pasti juga akan punya pengendalian diri lebih baik jika sudah lebih dewasa.

. "Kadang aku ingin, kadang tidak," katanya simpel, membuka bukunya. "Mereka tak akan mengerti, dan akan terlalu sering ikut campur."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa setidaknya kita harus memberitahu teman-teman dekat. Ron, Hermione, Blaise... Theo sudah tahu."

"Dan kau memanggil Slytherin dengan nama depan sekarang, rupanya," kata Draco datar.

Harry tertawa. "Jangan senang dulu, Malfoy," katanya, memberi penekanan pada kata Malfoy.

Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Namamu aneh tahu. Mal-foy. I hate it," kata Harry memancing.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya sangat tinggi, menatap Harry dengan senyum kecil penuh kepuasan. "Sayang sekali, karena itu akan jadi nama-MU beberapa tahun lagi."

Kalimat itu membuat Harry terdiam. Wajahnya merona. Draco nyengir, lalu kembali membaca bukunya, menulis poin di selembar kertas.

"Tak bisakah kita menggabungkan nama belakang kita..."

"No way. No chance at all. Tak perlu di debat. Its final," kata Draco tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya.

Harry tertawa. "Dominance, i like it," gumam Harry, mengelus punggung Draco dengan jemarinya. Draco bergidik.

"Tidak. Kau tidak suka dominan. Kau suka kesejajaran," kata Draco matter-of-fact.

Harry nyengir, meraba paha Draco, merasakan napas cowok itu mulai tak beraturan saat tangannya naik makin berani. Draco masih menatap bukunya, ekspresinya tegang.

Harry terkikik. Dia sudah lama ingin mencoba ini. Dan kapan lagi waktu yang tepat selain saat Draco sedang sangat ingin belajar?

Tangan Harry sampai ke Draco junior, membuat cowok itu menarik napas tercekat. Harry merasakan bahwa Draco sudah sangat sangat keras...

Draco meletakkan pena bulunya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lengannya. Erangannya yang keras tertutup lengannya, napasnya memburu saat Harry melanjutkan aksinya. Terus. Terus. Terus. Dan tentu saja dia akhirnya ber ejakulasi.

Napasnya masih terengah. Wajahnya masih tenggelam di lengannya.

Harry terkekeh. "Kau sangat mudah," godanya. Wajahnya sendiri merah padam karena keberaniannya. Tapi dia tahu Draco tak akan menolak. Draco sendiri pernah mengakui bahwa otaknya 80% berpikir soal s-e-k-s. Harry hanya putus asa pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa memberi Draco hand job tapi tak mampu mengucapkan s-e-k-s bahkan dalam pikirannya!

Draco mendongak, memelototinya. "Kau sungguh tak punya malu, Potter!" Bentaknya pelan.

Harry hanya terkikik geli lalu mengecup pipinya keras.

-dhdhdhdh-

Tugas ketigapun datang.

Di pagi hari sebelum tugas, Harry di jenguk oleh Mrs Weasley dan Bill. Dia menikmati seharian bersama keluarga Weasley.

Saat sudah waktunya, seperti biasa Draco sudah menunggunya di bawah stadion yang sepi. Cowok itu memeluk Harry erat, lalu mengecup keningnya. Harry membalas pelukannya. Ini tugas terakhir. Setelah ini, apapun hasilnya, Harry akan bebas!

"You can do it," bisik Draco. Hary hanya mengangguk.

Draco menatap cewek itu, lalu mencium bibirnya mesra. Harry mendesah di ciumannya, menarik leher Draco agar makin mendekatinya.

"Setelah ini selesai, aku akan memberimu 'hadiah'," bisik Draco, bibirnya menyentuh telinga Harry, membuat cewek itu bergidik penuh gairah.

"yeah?" Harry menyatapnya dengan mata sayu-nya yang berarti dia sangat terangsang. Draco nyengir lebar.

"Sesuatu yang sudah lama kau inginkan..."

Mata harry membelalak. "Sungguh?"

Draco terkekeh. "Bukan seks, Babe. Kenapa pikiranmu selalu kesana."

Harry langsung cemberut. "Kau sungguh brengsek, kau tahu itu?" Ketusnya sebal.

Draco nyengir malas-malasan. "Still, kau tergila-gila padaku."

Harry mendengus. "Fuck you." Tapi dia menarik Draco untuk menciumnya terakhir kali, lalu melambai pergi. Draco tersenyum sayang menatap punggung gadisnya itu.

Draco naik ke stadion bersama penonton yang lain. Dia duduk bersama geng Slytherinnya, Blaise, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, dan Malcolm. Di depan mereka anak-snak cewek, Pansy, Daphne, dan Milicent.

"Bertaruh Potter yang menang?" Kata Blaise. "Cewek itu luar biasa beruntung."

Pansy mendengus di depan mereka. Dia selalu punya hal buruk tentang Harry untuk dibicarakan. "Kuharap tidak. Makin menggelembungkan kepalanya pasti."

Draco tak menanggapi debat mereka, menatap maze itu cemas. Mereka tak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan para juara di dalam. Jadi apa sebenarnya poinnya mereka duduk di sini kalau hanya untuk menatap maze dari rumput?

Theo menunduk untuk berbisik. "Cemas?"

Draco mendengus. "Menurutmu?" Tandasnya kaku.

Theo terkekeh. "Kau tak mau bertaruh untuk kemenangan Potter?" Tanyanya berlagak polos.

Draco memelototinya, tapi malah berbisik, "Kami berpikir akan... kau tahu... mengumumkan hubungan kami setelah tugas ini."

Theo mengangguk. "Sudah waktunya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berbuat dramatis seperti memberinya ciuman kemenangan di depan semua orang?"

Draco mendengus. "Kami tidak suka PDA, Nott, kalau kau belum menyadarinya..."

"Oh yes, tentu saja," kata Theo terkekeh.

Lalu semua menjerit kaget saat sinar merah tertembak ke atas. Perut Draco mulas, menanti, dan mendesah lega saat Hagrid membopong Fleur Delacour.

Satu gagal, sisa dua. Dia berdoa dalam hati bahwa setidaknya Harry akan selesai tanpa luka.

Rasanya tugas ketiga itu berlangsung selamanya. Mereka sudah membopong Krum hampir satu jam yang lalu.

"Apa yang membuat begitu lama," ketus Draco habis sabar.

Daphne mendengus. Biasanya cewek itu pendiam tapi rupanya dia juga habis sabar. "Taruhan kedua orang itu malah berciuman. Having a wild sex dan lupa pada kita yang menunggu sperti orang bodoh di sini..."

Draco mengepalkan tangannya mendengar itu, tapi berusaha berpikir rasional. Harry tak akan melakukan itu padanya. Mereka akan go public setelah ini...

Lalu Harry muncul, membawa seseorang. Diggory? Dan piala tergenggam erat di tangannya. Semua bersorak luar biasa keras. Terompet berbunyi memekakan telinga. Draco merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Harry! Harry nya menang!

Tapi kemudian dia melihat ekspresi horor Harry. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Para profesor mengerumuninya, dan terdengar jeritan,

"CEDRIC! TIDAK MUNGKIN! CEDRIC BANGUNLAH!"

Dan keheningan mencekam.

Draco dan para suporter lain berlari ke bawah. Dia tak bisa mendengar apapun selain raungan yang sepertinya berasal dari ayah Diggory. Apa yang terjadi pada Diggory?

Draco berusaha maju, dia ingin melihat Harry dari dekat...

Lalu dia melihat Moody menarik Harry keluar kerumunan. Draco susah payah berusaha mengikuti mereka. Dia berjalan cepat tapi tak bisa menyusul. Saat sampai di kantor Moody, pintu sudah tertutup tapi Draco bisa mendengar Moody sedang menginterogasi Harry.

Draco sedang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri saat mendengar Harry berkata tercekat, "Dia kembali... dia membali... Voldemort kembali..."

Dan Draco berdiri tak bisa bergerak, mendengarkan dengan horor bahwa Moodylah yang memasukan nama Harry, dan dia tak bisa menunggu lagi.

BRAK!

Dia menjebol pintu dengan mantra. Moody terlonjak menatapnya kaget. Harry masih tampak sangat syok, menganga menatap Draco.

"Stop! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Harry lagi!" Seru Draco, mengacungkan tongkatnya.

Moody tertawa gila, dan baru akan mengacungkan tongkatnya menyerang Draco, saat dari belakang mereka muncul pertolongan. Dumbledore. McGonagal. Snape...

Draco merasakan tubuhnya lemas saking leganya. Dia berlari ke arah Harry dan memeluknya erat. Harry menangis balas memeluk Draco.

"Dia kembali Draco... dia kembali..." dia terus menggumamkan itu. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya di kepala Harry, menggumamkan kata-kata penenang.

"Astaga," suara McGonagall bergetar. Draco mendongak, melihat bahwa profesor itu sedang menatapnya dan Harry dengan sangat sangat tertegun. Snape hanya melirik mereka, rupanya sudah menduga bahwa Harry dan Draco punya hubungan spesial. Dumbledore tentu saja sudah tahu dan berfokus pada Moody yang tergeletak pingsan di lantai.

Lalu mereka melihat bahwa Moody ternyata bukan Moody, tetapi anak dari Mr Crouch.

Draco dan Harry saling melepaskan diri untuk melihat pengakuan dari Crouch jr yang sudah meminum veritaserum. Draco merasa mual saat Moody bercerita bahwa dia sengaja bicara soal sapu keras-keras agar Draco mendengarnya dan memberitahu Harry untuk menghadapi naga. Di tugas keduapun, dia ternyata yang membukakan halaman tentang informasi gillyweed di depan Draco yang tertidur bersama Harry di perpus...

Lalu setelah pengakuan panjang, Dumbledore mengajak Harry ke kantornya. Harry menarik tangan Draco, tapi langsung melepaskannya begitu mendapat tatapan dari McGonagall yang penuh penghakiman. Tapi Dumbledore melihat ini.

"Tentu kau juga Draco, ayo."

Lega, Draco dan Harry berjalan mengikuti Dumbledore ke kantornya. Tatapan Harry masih kosong. Draco ingin sekali memeluknya lagi, tapi dia menahan dirinya.

Sampai di kantornya, Dumbledore mengunci pintu, dan Draco melihat anjing besar berubah menjadi Sirius Black.

"Harry!" Dia meraih Harry yang melompat memeluknya, menatap ngeri darah yang menempel di badan anak baptisnya itu. "Albus, apa yang terjadi?"

"Kita akan segera tahu, Sirius, Harry akan menceritakannya," kata Dumbledore tenang sambil duduk dan menyihir kursi-kursi untuk mereka.

"Dan kau adalah?" Tatapan Sirius tajam pada Draco.

"Maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri. Draco Malfoy, Sir," kata Draco sopan, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sirius, yang melongo. Mungkin dia sudah lama tidak dipanggil Sir.

Harry melepaskan dirinya dari Sirius, yang masih menatap kaku tangan Draco yang terulur. "Sirius," desisnya. Sirius tersentak.

"Malfoy? Kau anak Lucius Malfoy?" Kata Sirius kaget.

"Dia pacarku, Sirius," desah Harry.

Sirius makin tergagap. "Kau pacaran dengan anak Lucius Malfoy?" Katanya tak percaya, lalu melihat jubah Draco. "Slytherin?"

"Astaga Sirius, kurasa ini bukan waktunya memikirkan superioritas asrama..."

"dan kenapa aku baru mendengar ini?"

"karena kami tidak mengumumkannya. Ron dan hermione saja tak tahu..."

Sirius masih tampak seperti baru kena mantra confundus. Dia menatap Harry tak percaya. Draco menurunkan tangannya, yang rupanya tidak disambut hangat, dengan sebal.

"Sirius, aku harus minta maaf, kurasa nanti akan ada waktu untuk mengenal Draco lebih jauh," kata Dumbledore. "Kita terdesak waktu. Harry, duduklah dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi..."

Harry memelototi Sirius, yang matanya belum lepas dari Draco. Cewek itu duduk, Draco duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan Sirius berdiri di belakang Harry, memegang pundaknya.

Harry bercerita selama 15 menit penuh tentang apa yang terjadi. Suaranya bergetar saat menceritakan Cedric yang dibunuh. Terus. Semakin lama Draco semakin mual.

"Dan setelah itu dia memanggil para pelahap maut..." Harry terdengar ragu.

Dumbledore menatapnya tajam. "Apakah Voldemort menyebutkan siapa saja?"

Harry menggigit bibirnya, melirik Draco, yang merasakan perutnya mulas.

"Mulciber. Crabbe. Goyle..." Harry terdiam.

"Ayahku?" Bisik Draco.

Harry menatapnya putus asa. "Yeah..."

Mereka terdiam. Mencerna informasi ini.

Lalu Harry melanjukan ceritanya. Mereka membahas sebentar, dan kemudian Dumbledore menyuruh Harry untuk beristirahat. Dumbledore memberi Draco tatapan terakhirnya yang seolah menembus pikiran Draco.

pikiran Draco yang sedang buntu dan kehilangan pegangan...

-dhdhdhd-

shell cottage

Semua terdiam. Lalu Hermione berkata, "Jadi apa pilihanmu saat itu?"

Draco mengusap rambutnya. "Aku tak bisa membuat pilihan sebelum membicarakannya dengan ayahku. Kami berbicara panjang soal itu saat aku pulang di liburan musim panas. Aku menjelaskannya pada Harry di ulang tahun ke-15 nya, saat aku memgunjunginya tentu..."

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuuungg

masih seru kah?

Terimakasiih sekali reviewnyaa x)

tunggu 10review dan update seperti biasa yaa :*


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Shell cottage

"Tunggu dulu," kata Ron, saat Harry mau melanjutkan ceritanya. "Berarti McGonagall, Snape, dan Sirius tahu soal kalian?"

Harry berjengit. "Yah, tak bermaksud memberitahu. Lagipula, kalaupun Snape tidak tahu saat itu, dia pasti akan tahu saat memberiku pelajaran Occlumency kan," tambahnya getir.

Ron tampak sangat kesal. Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kami sudah berniat go public Weasley. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan kembali kan? Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan? Mengumbar hubungan kami agar dia bisa membuatku sebagai umpan untuk mendapatkan Harry?"

Ron mendesah kalah dengan argumentasi ini.

"Aku hanya merasa heran kan? 7 tahun dan aku tidak sadar!"

"Aku sih tak heran, kau tak pernah sensitif," kata Hermione datar.

ron memelototinya. "Kau juga tak tahu kan?!"

Hermione mendengus. "Aku tidak tahu Harry berpacaran dengan Malfoy, tapi aku tahu dia punya pacar rahasia. Dan untungnya aku bukan tipe yang menyelidiki pacar rahasia orang kan?" Tandas Hermione pedas. Harry berjengit di tempatnya.

"well, tak bisakah kita terus?" Tanyanya, tampak ingin ini semua segera selesai.

Hermione dan Ron mengangguk, jadi Harry mulai bercerita.

1\. Kelas 5, part 1

Harry tersentak bangun.

Tubuhnya berkeringat. Bantal dan kausnya basah. Tangannya gemetar. Mimpi buruk lagi... Apapun yang dia lakukan, dia hanya tak bisa melupakan saat Cedric... Cedric.. pria paling sopan, ramah, tanpa dendam...

Harry menelan ludah, mengusap wajahnya. Napasnya masih memburu, seolah dia sungguhan sedang mengulang adegan demi adegan di pemakaman ayah Voldemort itu...

Saat sudah agak tenang, Harry melirik jam. Baru jam 1. Dia pasti ketiduran tadi. Dan dia baru ingat ini hari ulangntahunnya saat segepok surat dan kado bertumpuk di mejanya di depan jendela. Erol, burung keluarga Weasley, sudah beristirahat di kandang Hedwig. Mau tak mau senyum Harry merekah.

Dia sudah 15 tahun!

Harry bangkit dari kasurnya, berganti baju dengan kaus kebesaran yang baru, hadiah natal dari Draco (yang memohon padanya agar membuang semua hand me down Dudley. Rupanya Harry yang memakai baju bekas membuat Draco tak bisa tidur di malam hari dan merasa bersalah karena dirinya sendiri memakai piyama sutra. Jadi Draco membelikan setumpuk baju muggle yang sizenya kebesaran untuk Harry, dan sangat cowok. Lavender curiga Harry punya pacar rahasia, tapi tak memperpanjangnya saat melihat tag price yang masih menempel di kaus-kaus itu. Harry berjengit melihat harganya. Draco hanya tak tahu dimana membeli barang yang tidak menghabiskan uangnya di Gringotts rupanya).

Dia membawa semua kado dan surat ke lantai. Dari Ron, Hermione, Draco, Hagrid, Sirius, Remus, Mr dan Mrs Weasley, Fred dan George, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Ginny... Harry merasakan matanya panas. Inilah orang-orang, yang wlaaupun tak punya hubungan darah dengannya, tapi sangat peduli padanya...

Harry membuka semua kado dan menumpuk surat untuk di balas satu per satu nanti. Yang terakhir dari Draco.

Girlfriend,

Tahun ini agak sulit, tapi seperti biasa aku menunggumu jam 10 di tempat kita biasa bertemu untuk merayakan hari jadimu. Jangan telat. Jangan pakai baju yang norak dan terbuka.

Boyfriend.

ps. Jangan makan terlalu banyak kue. Kau sadar kan pahamu hampir sebesar sepupumu? Hahahaha!

Harry tersenyum membaca surat Draco, membelai sayang tulisan 'Boyfriend'. Akhir-akhir ini surat Draco selalu dengan sandi boyfriend-girlfriend, karena takut surat mereka di bajak.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Selalu menjadi hari yang Harry nanti-nanti. Walaupun dia marah karena Ron dan Hermione yang tampaknya sedang menghabiskan musim panas bersama tidak mengajaknya, tapi dia sangat bersemangat dengan prospek bertemu pacarnya.

Pacarnya.

Kata itu tak pernah tidak membuat Harry senyum-senyum sendiri.

Harry melirik jam. Masih jam 3. Jadi, dengan senyum lebar, dia kembali tidur.

Dia bangun lagi jam 7 dengan penuh semangat. Mandi. Memakai body lotion kado dari Hermione. Mematut dirinya di kaca. Standar yang dia lakukan tiap kali jadwalnya berkencan dengan Draco.

Harry turun untuk membuat sarapan. Diet Dudley rupanya sudah selesai musim ini. Dudley tidak jadi kurus, tapi dia sangat berotot dan menjadi konsultan gym di sekolahnya, membuat Bibi Petunia terharu karena prestasinya yang luar biasa ini.

Dudley sedang bergosip di telepon soal cowok yang sepertinya naksir dirinya. Harry mendengus. Tapi berpikir lagi, ada juga model-model masocis yang suka pada manusia-manusia bersifat buruk. Harry sendiri contohnya. Harry berusaha tidak tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Dudley menatap benci Harry, melihatnya dari atas ke bawah. Harry memakai dress hijau botol dengan model kerut di dada dan lengan, yang jatuh cantik sampai hampir mencapai atas lututnya. Rambutnya yang hitam tebal dia gerai.

"Heran apa yang dilihat cowok darimu," tandas Dudley, rupanya sudah selesai menelepon.

Harry nyengir, mood nya sedang sangat baik. "Sungguh? Sama dong, aku juga akan heran melihat ada cowok yang mau mengambil risiko ditiban olehmu," jawabnya, suaranya pelan, takut Bibi Petunia atau Paman Vernon mendengarnya.

Mata Dudley berkilat marah. "Aku masih tak percaya kau punya pacar. Palingan kau hanya keluar sendirian, berpura-pura punya pacar..."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Whatever Duds."

Dudley bersungut-sungut.

Harry menyiapkan sarapan untuk seluruh keluarga. Dia sendiri hanya minum teh, menyiapkan perutnya untuk menu spesial buatan peri rumah Draco. Saat akhirnya jamnya tiba untuk pergi, Harry melambai riang pada Bibi Petunia dan Dudley, yang balas memelototinya sebal. Rupanya melihat Harry bahagia membuat mereka gusar.

Draco berdiri didepan gerbang taman seperti biasa. Harry mempercepat langkahnya. Draco menoleh mendengarnya, menatapnya geli, dan kali ini siap saat Harry melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk erat cowok itu.

Harry menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tergila-gila pada aroma Draco yang selalu segar, apapun situasinya. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Harry, balas memeluk Harry erat.

"Happy birthday," gumamnya.

Harry hanya mengangguk.

Saat akhrinya mereka melepaskan diri, Draco meraih tangannya dan membimbingnya masuk ke spot mereka di dekat kolam. Perut Harry bergejolak melihat treacle tart. Ayam panggang. Cheese cake. Dan entah apa lagi. Draco terkekeh saat Harry langsung melahap ayamnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau selalu lapar?" Kata Draco, mengambil brownies.

Harry mengernyit. "Aku tidak selalu lapar tahu. Ini kan memang jam nya sarapan."

Draco memilih tidak menjawab.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Harry terlalu lapar untuk bicara. Lalu, saat sudah cukup kenyang, dia mulai bisa berkomunikasi.

Draco menatapnya mencela, tapi memilih berkata, "Bagaimana musim panasmu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Sama seperti biasa. Dudley menganggap pacarku hanyalah sandiwara untuk membuatnya sebal. Ron dan Hermione sepertinya sedang liburan berdua tanpa mengajakku. Tak ada yang memberitahuku apa yang terjadi di luar sana..." tambahnya getir.

Draco mendesah. "Yeah... soal itu..."

Harry menatapnya cemas. "Bagaimana ayahmu?"

Draco tersenyum tanpa humor. "Kami bicara," katanya. "Memberiku pilihan. Berkata bahwa berkencan denganmu terlalu berisiko..."

Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Apakah Draco akan mendepaknya?

Draco mendesah lagi. "Kubilang pada ayah aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku menerima risikonya. Ayah membujukku, tapi aku berkeras," dia mengusap pipi Harry, yang merasakan tubuhnya hangat oleh rasa sayangnya pada Draco. "Jadi dia memberiku pilihan kedua."

"Ada pilihan kedua?"

Draco mengangguk. "Segalanya sangat cepat. Diurus di hari pertama aku di rumah. Akun Gringotts atas namaku yang terpisah dari akunku yang lama. Pelajaran occlumency-ilmu untuk mempertahankan pikiran yang ayah skedulkan dengan Severus begitu kita masuk sekolah lagi. Dan..."

"Dan?" Harry tak berani bernapas.

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Aku mohon kau mengerti Harry. Ayahku... dia memuja Pangeran Kegelapan. Tak bisa semudah membalikan telapak tangan untuk membuatnya berpihak ke sisi lainnya..." katanya pelan.

Harry terdiam, balas menatap Draco.

Draco menarik napas. "Well. Dia dan ibu... memodif memori mereka soalmu."

"Apa?"

"kau tahu," Draco menelan ludah, menatap Harry bersalah. "Obliviate. Mereka melakukannya pada memori mereka sendiri. Dengan ramuan, bukan mantra. Membuat mereka melupakan bahwa aku dan kau berpacaran. Dan aku dilarang bercerita lagi soal dirimu pada mereka."

Harry tergagap tak percaya. "Mereka memodifikasi memori mereka sendiri?"

Draco berjengit. "Mereka melakukan itu untukku. Takut ada kelebatan memori tentang kita saat Pangeran Kegelapan membaca pikiran mereka. Mereka merasa kini aku lebih aman. Di hogwarts. Dan kita belum go public. Itu artinya masih harus merahasiakan ini Har." Dia berhenti, menatap Harry cemas. "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Orangtuaku rupanya sangat... tidak suka padamu..."

Harry mendengus. Lalu dia mencium Draco kuat-kuat.

Membuat Draco sangat kaget rupanya. Tapi segera menguasai diri dan membalas ciuman Harry dengan sama bersemangatnya.

"Kupikir kau akan marah..." bisik Draco saat mereka menarik napas.

Harry menatapnya tajam. "Draco. Kau melakukan semua itu untukku. Bagaimana bisa aku marah?" Desahnya.

"Kau tak marah? Sungguh? Ayahku bisa menghabisimu kapan saja kau tahu..."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak peduli pada apa pilihan ayahmu, Draco. Aku hanya ingin kita tetap bisa seperti ini..."

Lalu mereka berciuman lagi. Dan lagi.

Lalu Draco terengah, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry. Senyum di mata mereka...

"I love you."

Draco tersentak melepaskan dirinya, mulutnya tergagap. Harry meringis menatapnya bersalah.

"Apa... kau..."

Harry tertawa, wajahnya merah padam. "Mau ku ulang lagi? I love you..."

Draco masih menatapnya tak percaya. "Kita 15 tahun!"

Harry mendengus. "Kau melamarku saat kita 13 tahun,"

Draco mengernyit, menatap Harry seolah dia sudah gila. "Itu berbeda tahu."

Harry cemberut. "Jadi aku salah karena mengakui perasaanku padamu?"

Draco berjengit. "Merlin. Tak tahu bahwa berkencan denganmu artinya harus siap dengan perasaan demi perasaan..." wajahnya merona lebih parah dari Harry. "Apa aku harus mengatakannya balik?" Tanyanya, menatap Harry horor.

Harry terbahak, kadang dia geli pada sikap dramatis Draco. "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku Hufflepuf yang akan bicara: tak perlu kau balas, yang penting sikapmu padaku menjelaskan semuanya..."

Draco memelototinya. "Darimana kau tahu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu?" Tandasnya.

Senyum Harry langsung hilang. Draco berjengit, menariknya mendekat. Harry meronta melepaskan diri, mendadak seperti habis ditampar.

Draco tak merasakan hal yang sama dengannya? Dia tak memikirkan itu. Kata-kata itu langsung meluncur dari bibirnya, keluar dari hatinya tanpa sadar. Dia tak berpikir...

"Hei, I'm sorry. Aku hanya bercanda Potter," gumam Draco, mendekap Harry erat. Harry masih tidak mau menatapnya, rasa dingin di hatinya membuatnya ingin muntah. "Oh baiklah. Astaga. I love you too, okay? Harusnya kau sudah tahu tapi rupanya kau sangat Gryffindor dan impulsif dan merasa bahwa semuanya harus dilakukan dengan caramu..."

Harry merasakan tubuhnya menghangat. Lega. Tentu saja. Dia tahu Draco mencintainya. Cowok itu berkorban luar biasa banyak untuk Harry. Memilih Harry daripada orangtuanya sendiri...

Harry tersenyum lebar pada Draco, yang mendesah, membalas senyumnya sayang. Draco mengecup keningnya, lalu melepaskannya untuk kembali makan. Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu cowok itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepupumu. Dia tak percaya kau punya pacar?" Tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, menelan treacle tartnya. "Menganggap bahwa orang aneh sepertiku pasti tak ada yang mau."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, diam sejenak. Lalu, "Kalau begitu, ayo perkenalkan aku pada mereka."

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Hah?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau sudah kenal keluargaku. Saatnya aku kenal keluargamu," dia nyengir lebar. "Kita lihat separah apa mereka."

Harry menggeleng horor. "No way! Mereka benci penyihir dan kau benci muggle. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kalian bertemu?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Hanya sekali. Makan malam?"

Dan setelah itu, apapun yang Harry katakan tak bisa membuat Draco menyerah pada idenya. Harry mendesah pasrah. Tapi setengahnya dia senang karena ada prospek bertemu Draco lagi di musim panas itu.

Lalu mereka membahas soal apa yang akan terjadi nanti dengan adanya Voldemort. Tentang sekolah, teman-teman, dan lain-lain. Harry bersender manja di dada Draco, yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Lalu bibir Draco merayap ke lehernya. Harry mendesah. Tangan Draco menyusup ke balik rok-nya, merambat naik ke perutnya. Membelai. Napas mereka mulai memburu bergairah saat tangan Draco mencapai payudara Harry.

Draco meremas, mencubit bagian putingnya, membuat Harry mengerang penuh nikmat. Rasanya Harry ingin membuka bra nya, tapi Draco rupanya punya pikiran yang sama. Dia membuka claps bra Harry, dan menurunkannya, lalu terjadilah. Tangan Draco menggenggam payudara Harry.

Nafsu luar biasa, Draco meremas dan mencubit. "Astaga," erang Draco. "Kenapa kau sangat seksi?"

Harry tak bisa menjawab karena pikirannya sudah buntu. Dia hanya ingin Draco terus melanjutkan aksinya.

"Harry," desah Draco, memutar tubuh Harry agar menghadapnya dan menciumnya mesra. Bibit mereka beradu, saling berebut dominan, sementara tangan Draco masih dengan ahlinya memainkan payudara Harry. Tangan Harry meraba punggung Draco, menariknya mendekat...

"Maaf Master Draco, Sir."

Cicitan suara membuat Harrx dan Draco melompat menjauh, tangan Harry menjatuhi kue ulanh tahunnya. Draco berdiri, melotot marah pada peri rumahnya yang menciut ketakutan.

"Maaf Sir, tapi ada kelompok muggle menuju kesini, Dobby... Dobby pikir Master Draco tak ingin dilihat sedang..." cicit Dobby, membungkuk di kaki Draco meminta ampun.

Draco mendesah. "Oh baiklah. Tak ada momen privat di dunia ini kayaknya," ketusnya, menatap sedih Draco jr yang masih bersemangat. Harry tertawa melihat ke absurdan situasi mereka, wajahnya merona, sambil berusaha membersihkan tangannya yang penuh dengan buttercream.

Draco dan Harry duduk kembali, Harry memakai bra nya lagi, sedang Draco tampak masih sangat getir. Harry mencium bibirnya sekilas, berusaha membuat cowok itu tersenyum.

Kelompok muggle itu tidak sampai ke arah mereka, tapi sangat dekat.

Akhirnya mereka hanya tidur-tiduran di tikar sambil makan kacang segala rasa. Draco menguap lebar.

"Kau tahu tahun ini pemilihan Prefek," kata Draco. "Kurasa aku akan terpilih. Dengan Daphne mungkin, karena pilihan lainnya adalah Pansy dan geng."

Harry mendengus. Hari terpilihnya Parkinson sebagai Prefek adalah hari ditutupnya Hogwarts.

"Daphne kakaknya kan?" Tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Kakaknya siapa?"

"Astoria Greengrass, cewek yang di jodohkan ayahmu." Harry berusaha membuat nadanya biasa saja, tapi rupanya tak berhasil, karena Draco nyengir lebar.

"Apakah kau menyelidiki Astoria?" Katanya geli, menoleh dan menumpangkan kepalanya di tangannya untuk bisa menatap Harry penuh.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku cuma ingin tahu," gumamnya.

Draco terkekeh. "Aku bahkan tak pernah bicara dengan Astoria. Tenang saja, kau masih favoritku sejauh ini," katanya menyebalkan. Harry mengernyit.

"Apakah itu artinya kau mencari yang lebih baik dari aku?" Nadanya mulai meninggi.

Draco membelalak kaget, mengangkat tangannya dalam postur menyerah. "Hei, hei, tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sudah melamarmu. Kenapa kau jadi sensi begini sih?"

Harry mendengus. "You better," ketusnya.

Draco bergulung, dan mendadak sudah ada di atas Harry, tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Harry. Harry tersentak kaget dengan motion ini.

"Aku tak akan mencari orang lain Potter," bisiknya, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Harry, yang mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh..."

"Hmm.."

Dan mereka kembali berciuman. Tapi kali ini tanpa terburu-buru. Malas. Lembut.

"Master Draco, Sir..."

"Merlin! Apa lagi!" Bentak Draco, melompat bangkit. Harry duduk perlahan, melihat Dobby berjengit.

"maaf Sir, Madam mencari Master Draco. Master Draco bilang ingin di beri peringatan kalau Madam mencari..."

"Oke oke," ketus Draco kesal, melirik jam tangannya. "Oh astaga, pantas saja. Sudah jam 3. Ayo Harry, kuantar sampai depan."

Harry tak ingin pulang sekarang. Dia masih ingin bersama Draco.

"Tak bisakah tunggu sebentar lagi?" Rengeknya.

Draco menggeleng. "Ibuku bisa curiga, Potter. Lagian kita akan segera bertemu lagi kan saat aku bertemu paman dan bibimu."

Harry mendesah pasrah saat Draco menariknya berdiri dan menggandeng tangannya menuju gerbang depan. Rasanya masih banyak cerita yang ingin di bagi dengan Draco...

"Aku akan ke rumahmu hari Selasa depan oke?" Kata Draco saat mereka sudah sampai di gerbang depan. Harry mengangguk pasrah. Itu 3 hari lagi. Draco menatapnya sayang, membelai pipinya, memberinya ciuman kecil di bibir. "Smile for me?" Bisiknya.

Harry mau tak mau mendengus, tersenyum sambil menggebuk dada Draco main-main. Draco tersenyum lebar.

Lalu dia melepaskan Harry, melambai. Dobby menarik tangannya dan dengan bunyi CTAR keras, cowok itu pergi.

-dhdhd-

bersambuuung

Terimakasiih yang sudah rnr! X)

siapa yang bersemangat bersama Draco untuk bertemu keluarga Dursley di chapter depan?

Btw, terimakasih yang sudah ikut kuis tentang momen spesial favorit kalian. Tanggapan kalian membuatku makin semangaat menulis. Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak reviewnya, maaf blm bisa balas satu persatu.

Seperti biasa, tunggu 10 reviews dan kita update, yayy!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Shell cottage

"Jadi orangtuamu memodifikasi ingatan mereka sendiri?" Kata Ron, nadanya sangat sangat terkejut. "Wow. Aku tak tahu harus berkomentar apa."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa itu pilihan sulit bagi mereka. Mereka sangat menjunjung tinggi Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi mereka tak ingin aku terlibat," dia mendengus tanpa geli. "Rencana yang berakhir sangat buruk."

Harry menatapnya, tampak ingin menyentuhnya, tapi tidak melakukannya.

Hermione mengernyit. Kenapa? Kenapa Harry tidak menyentuh Draco. Remasan tangan jelas bukan sesuatu yang aneh di situasi ini. Harry sangat suka meremas tangan orang yang sedang galau, siapapun orang itu, yang ada dalam jangkauan tangannya. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan pacarnya sendiri?!

Hermione sangat tidak mengerti.

Apa? Apa yang Harry dan Malfoy sembunyikan?

"Apakah kau sungguh datang menemui keluarga Dursley?" Tanya Hermione akhirnya setelah hening panjang.

Draco mendengus lagi. "Well, aku sungguh ingin, tapi tak bisa kan?"

-dhdhdhd-

2\. Kelas 5, part 2

Harry tidak berharap Draco akan datang menemui keluarga Dursley. Dia berdoa keluarga Dursley akan keluar kota atau apapun agar tidak perlu bertemu Draco. Dia sungguh horor memilirkan apa yang akan Draco katakan pada paman dan bibinya. Draco, yang bisa menyilet orang dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

Tapi doanya terjawab dengan cara yang luar biasa.

Dia sedang berjalan-jalan hari Senin sore, memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu keluarga Dursley bahwa pacarnya ingin menemui mereka, sambil dengan getir membayangkan Ron dan Hermione sedang bersenang-senang bersama sementara dia terkurung di Privet Drive, saat Dudley dan gengnya lewat. Dia dan Dudley pulang berdua sambil beradu argumen seperti biasa, saat dementor mendatangi mereka.

Dan Harry mau tak mau melakukan sihir.

Dia nyaris dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Dan dia harus ikut pengadilan tanggal 12 agustus. Dan harus terkurung di kamarnya yang sempit.

 _Draco,_

 _please jangan marah. Kau tak bisa kesini besok. Segalanya sungguh runyam. Aku melakukan sihir karena ada dementor di Little Whinging. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tak ada yang memberitahuku, tapi rupanya aku anak nakal yang harus di kurung di rumah. Aku muak pada semua ini, entah kapan aku bisa keluar lagi. Dan keluarga Dursley sedang sangat murka padaku. Lebih murka dari biasanya. Dan rasanya tak bijak membuat mereka lebih murka lagi dengan kedatanganmu._

 _Kementrian mengirim surat padaku, bahwa aku akan disidang untuk tahu apakah harus dikeluarkan dari sekolah atau tidak. Tapi aku menyihir karena ada dementor! Bukankah ada pengecualian melakukan sihir karena hal berbahaya? Ataukah aku harus membiarkan saja dementor itu menciumku dan sepupuku?!_

 _aku sangat kangen kamu..._

 _bisakah orang mati karena kangen?_

 _atau karena marah karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar sana?_

 _Love,_

 _your girlfriend_

Harry mendesah panjang, mengikatkan surat ke empatnya (setelah surat untuk Ron, Hermikne, dan Sirius) ke kaki Hedwig. Hedwig menatapnya mencela, tapi dia tetap terbang, membuat Harry merasa sangat kesepian.

Balasan Draco datang pagi hari saat Harry bangun. Burung hantunya, Artemis, yang membawa balasannya. Hedwig belum pulang.

 _Potter_ ,

 _What the hell? Bagaimana bisa ada dementor disana?! Aku ingin kesana sekarang, tapi rupanya rumahmu tak bisa di buat berapparate oleh penyihir. Dobby tadi kesana memastikan kau masih hidup, dan tidur nyenyak. Aku akan menyuruhnya kesana lagi membawa makanan, tapi suara apparatenya nyaris membuat bibimu bangun. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap tidur, aku tak tahu._

 _Dengar, kurasa lebih bijak kau jangan keluar rumah sama sekali, oke? Kalau kau butuh apapun, tinggal panggil Dobby._

 _Kapan tanggal sidangmu? Astaga Potter, bahkan di rumah muggle, kau bisa membawa masalah! Tak usah kau pikirkan apa yang terjadi di luar sana, pikirkan dirimu dan nasibmu sendiri! Tanya orang-orangmu apakah kau sudah dapat pengacara untuk ini?_

 _Dan jangan bodoh, kau tak akan mati hanya karena kangen aku. Dan harusnya kau sadar diri bahwa DIRIMU lah yang membuat kita tak jadi bertemu hari ini! Aku yang harusnya bertanya begitu padamu!_

 _Boyfriend_

Harry mendengus membaca surat Draco. Tentu saja Harry tak mendengar, dia bermimpi di kejar oleh Dementor!

Harry hanya berharap dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketidaktahuan ini serasa mencekiknya.

-dhdhddh-

Harry dan Draco hanya bisa saling bertukar surat setelah itu, saat Harry sudah di amankan di Grimmauld place. Dia tak bisa memberitahu Draco apapun yang penting lewat surat, tapi Draco membuatnya tenang dengan mengatakan dia akan mencoba membujuk ayahnya membawanya ke kementrian tanggal 12 Agustus nanti.

Rupanya jadwal sidang Harry di majukan, dan saat sudah selesai, dia keluar ruang sidang dan bertemu Draco yang sedang berdiri di samping ayahnya, berbicara dengan Mentri.

"Well, Patronus Potter?" Kata Lucius sinis. "Tapi kau berhasil lolos kan? Sepertiny akau punya kemanpuan untuk selalu menyelinap lolos..."

Harry balas menatap ayah Draco tanpa gentar. "Yeah," katanya kaku. "Aku sangat lihai menyelinap lolos."

Lucius mencibir. Mr Weasley meletakkan tangannya di pundak Harry, membimbingnya pergi. Harry bertatapan dengan Draco sekilas. Dia mengikuti Mr Weasley sampai depan lift.

"Mr Weasley, bolehkah aku ke toilet dulu?" Tanya Harry cepat. "Aku akan menyusul ke kantor anda nanti?"

Mr Weasley mengangguk. "Kau ingat jalannya? Aku harus segera memberitahu Molly bahwa kau bebas..."

Harry mengangguk, lalu berlari ke arah Departemen Misteri lagi, dan nyaris menabrak pacarnya, yang untungnya sudah melepaskan diri dari ayahnya juga. Harry memeluknya erat. Draco balas memeluknya, mengecup kepalanya, lalu menariknya ke koridor sepi.

"Bebas dari segala tuduhan," kata Harry cepat, dengan senyum luar biasa lebar dan rasa lega tak terkira.

Draco mengangguk. "Fudge bilang pada ayah tadi. Dia tampak sangat kesal tak bisa mendepakmu dari sekolah. Well,. Mereka tak bisa mengeluarkanmu. Peraturannya sangat jelas..."

Harry nyengir lebar, lalu menarik leher Draco dan menciumnya sangat sangat sangat mesra. Draco terengah saat Harry akhirnya melepasnya.

"Berharap kita di Hogwarts," kata Draco serak. Lalu melirik koridor tempat ayahnya dan Fudge mungkin masih berdiri. "Sebaiknya kita kembali." Dia mendesah panjang, mengecup bibir Harry sekilas. Tapi Harry berjinjit menolak melepaskan bibir mereka. Mereka terkikik-kikik geli sambil tak bisa berhenti berciuman.

Sungguh penutupan sidang yang luar biasa, pikir Harry, tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

-dhdhdhdh-

Hari berjalan cepat di sisa musim panas itu, sampai saatnya besok harus sudah kembali ke Hogwarts. Harry sedang mengepak semua baju bersama Hermione dan Ginny di kamar mereka sambil mengobrol santai.

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan cowok angkatanku," kata Ginny, mendesah panjang, menyibakkan rambutnya.

"Colin Creevey lumayan juga," kata Hermione menggoda, membuat Ginny dan Harry mengerang bersamaan.

"Please Hermione," tandas Harry. "Jangan memulai."

"Hei aku cuma bilang bahwa dia cute," kata Hermione, membuat Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Yeah, andai saja dia tidak menjilat kaki Harry dimanapun kapanpun, kurasa akan kupertimbangkan," tandasnya sebal. Harry hanya mendesah.

Colin adalah stalker paling menyebalkan bagi Harry. Harry jadi teringat tahun lalu, saat dia baru keluar dari kamar mandi dan Colin memintanya berfoto bersama poster baru yang dia buat untuk tugas ketiga Triwizard Harry, dan Harry menolaknya tegas. Koridor kosong. Colin memegang tangannya memohon, menariknya, dan entah untung entah tidak, Draco berjalan ke arah mereka bersama Theo Nott.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Draco tajam, menatap tangan Colin yang sedang menarik Harry yang meronta. Harry bisa melihat tangan Draco sudah menggenggam tongkatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu Malfoy," balas Colin, lebih berani dari yang disangka Harry. Draco adalah salah satu pembuli kelas top di Hogwarts, tak banyak anak, apalagi yang lebih junior, yang berani berbicara balik padanya. Theo Nott mendengus, bersandar di dinding, menatap adegan di depannya dengan wajah terhibur. Harry menatapnya sebal, lalu menatap Draco yang masih memelototi tangan Colin yang mencengkeram tangan Harry.

"Colin, lepaskan aku dan pergilah," desis Harry, tapi terlambat, Draco sudah menempelkan tongkatnya di leher Colin, yang mulai menunjukan ekspresi was.

"Aku akan memberimu tiga detik," geram Draco berbahaya. Harry mendesah pasrah. "Dan kalau aku masih melihatmu, aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padamu."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan Harry sendirian denganmu!" Ketus Colin dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Colin, pergilah! Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri!"

"Satu."

"Tapi Harry..."

"Pergilah Colin! Kau membuat situasi makin buruk!"

"Dua."

Colin mengambil barang-barangnya dan berlari pergi.

"Tiga." draco mendengus. "Such a Gryffindor."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Kalau anak lain yang Draco perlakukan seperti ini, Harry pasti akan marah besar. Tapi berhubung Colin...

Kembali ke kamar anak-anak cewek di Grimmauld Place.

"Mungkin dia akan berhenti menggangguku kalau pacaran denganmu Gin," kata Harry geli. Hermione terkikik, Ginny memelototi mereka.

"oh shut up kalian berdua."

Hermione nyengir. "Setidaknya dia Gryffindor kan? Masih mending dia daripada... daripada... Crabbe? Atau Malfoy?"

Harry berbalik cepat, berpura-pura merapikan kopernya lagi.

Ginny tertawa. "Kalian tahu, andai saja Slytherin tidak punya sifat bajingan, kurasa aku akan berkencan dengan mereka."

Harry menatapnya, mengernyit. "Siapa yang kau incar?" Tanyanya was.

Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada yang ku incar, Har. Aku hanya bilang seandainya. Sayangnya mereka semua bajingan kan?" Dia menguncir rambutnya. "Tapi tak membuatku buta. Theo Nott. Best of the best."

Harry terbahak, kedua sahabatnya menatapnya kaget. Harry tergagap, berusaha mencari alasan. Dia harusnya tidak tahu bahwa Theo Nott gay kan?

"Er, aku juga berpikiran sama Gin," kata Harry cepat.

"Nah, iya kan? Pendiam, tampan. Dimana lagi kau mendapat yang seperti itu?"

"Tidak di Gryffindor," dengus Hermione. "Rasanya tak ada cowok pendiam di Gryffindor."

"Neville pendiam," kata Harry, tersenyum. Ginny berjengit.

"well, tampan adalah kata kunci di sini, Potter," tandasnya. Harry terkekeh, sementara Hermione menatap Ginny mencela.

"Jangan berkata begitu Gin, kau kan berdansa dengannya tahun lalu," katanya.

Ginny mengerang. "Dan aku sangat menyesal. Neville mengajakku karena kau menolaknya, Hermione. Dan aku tahu alasannya sekarang."

"Karena Victor sudah mengajakku duluan..."

"Karena Neville sangat sangat kaku. Astaga. Bahkan lebih clumsy dari Ron dan Harry digabungkan jadi satu. Kakiku bengkak selama seminggu karena bolak balik dia injak. Merlin tolong aku!"

Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia tak pernah tidak tertawa tiap kali mendengar cerita pesta dansa Ginny dan Neville. Hermione menggeleng, tapi ujung bibirnya berkedut.

"Neville seribu kali lipat lebih bagus dari Theo Nott. Atau, Merlin forbid, Malfoy. Kau tahu itu," tandas Hermione.

"Well, well, well, Hermione..." kata Ginny, bertukar cengiran dengan Harry. "Aku tak tahu perasaanmu pada Neville begitu dalam. Apakah kakakku yang bodoh harus patah hati?"

Wajah Hermione merah padam. "Aku tak tahu apa maksud kalian," gumamnya. Harry dan Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan saat itulah terdengar ketukan. Masih bersungut, Hermione membukakan pintu. Sirius.

"Hei ladies," kata Sirius, dengan senyum kecil. "Bisakah aku bicara dengan Harry?"

Hermione mengangguk, dan dia dan Ginny keluar. Sirius menutup pintu, lalu duduk di samping Harry di tempat tidurnya.

"Siap kembali ke sekolah?"

Harry nyengir lebar. "Yep."

Sirius mendengus. "Yeah? Sangat semangat bertemu pacarmu lagi kan?"

Wajah Harry merona. "Yeah... tentu saja kan." Harry sangat mengapresiasi Sirius yang tidak pernah mengangkat topik tentang Draco selama musim panas itu, dan tidak membocorkannya ke siapapun.

Sirius menatap Harry, menggeleng-geleng. "Slytherin, Harry? Kau tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari itu!"

Harry mengernyit. "Kenapa memangnya kalau Slytherin? Tidak semua dari mereka jahat tahu. Dan tidak semua Gryffindor baik."

Kata "Wormtail" tak perlu di ucap lagi. Harry dan Sirius bertukar pandang muram.

"Yeah, aku ayah baptismu. Aku tetap harus mengatakan ini, kau tahu. Kalau tidak, James mungkin akan membunuhku," kekehnya. "Aku membayangkan ekspresi ayahmu kalau melihat anak gadisnya pacaran dengan Slytherin." Dia terbahak.

Harry menatapnya mencela. "Draco benar-benar sayang padaku tahu," katanya. "Kau tak tahu apa saja yang dia lakukan demi aku..."

Sirius mendesah panjang. "Oke oke. Aku menyerah. Percuma bicara fakta pada singa yang sedang kasmaran. Aku ingat ayahmu juga tergila-gila pada ibumu seperti ini. Rupanya mengalir dalam keluarga kalian," katanya, tersenyum mengenang.

Harry nyengir, selalu bangga jika seseorang menyamakannya dengan ayahnya.

"Nah, cukup basa-basinya," kata Sirius, menegakkan punggungnya. "Kau sudah punya pacar. Membuatku berpikir bahwa inilah saatnya memberimu beberapa... wejangan."

Harry menatapnya bertanya. "Wejangan?"

Wajah Sirius mendadak merona. "Aku ayah baptismu, Harry. Aku harus melakukan ini."

Hening sejenak, lalu mata Harry melebar. "No way," gumamnya, wajahnya merona dahsyat. Dia sadar Sirius akan memberinya 'THE TALK'. "Tak perlu Sirius. Kami mendapat pembekalan soal... itu... saat kelas dua. Aku sudah tahu semuanya..."

Sirius menatap tangannya. "Harry, aku tetap harus memberimu percakapan ini. Ini ada di buku peraturan tiap orangtua. Aku tak ada bersamamu selama 13tahun terakhir, aku ingin sekali saja melakukan sesuatu yang benar."

Harry melongo. "Tapi Sirius!"

Sirius menatapnya muram. "Harry, laki-laki dan perempuan akan mencapai umur remaja dimana mereka akan merasa tertarik terhadap lawan jenisnya..."

"Sirius please, aku sudah tahu semuaaa..."

"Kau mungkin menganggap pacarmu polos, tanpa pikiran apapun, tapi kau harus tahu Bahwa setiap pria terlahir dengan otak yang kotor. Delapan puluh persen pikiran remaja hanya soal...hubungan badan. Kau tak pernah bisa percaya pada mereka..."

Harry mengerang, menutup wajahnya, pasrah pada nasibnya.

-dhdhdhd-

Harry tidak bertemu Draco lagi sampai tanggal 1 September malam, di aula besar. Dia tahu Draco terpilih menjadi Prefek bersama Pansy Parkinson dari suratnya malam hari setelah selesainya sidang kementrian Harry (bagaimana bisa?! Hermione tampaknya yang paling gusar dengan ini). Harry melihat Draco duduk di sebelah Blaise Zabini, membusungkan dada nya penuh kebanggaan. Draco, walaupun terlihat selengekan dan pemalas, sebenarnya sangat suka belajar. Dia kuat duduk berjam-jam di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan PR dan membaca pelajaran selanjutnya. Dan Harry tahu dia yang paling top di Slytherin, tapi tentu saja masih kalah di banding Hermione, si nomer satu.

Di samping itu, Prefek atau bukan, Draco adalah pemimpin geng Slytherin kelas 5. Semua tahu itu. Harry hanya heran kenapa Slytherin butuh pemimpin.

Draco menyapukan matanya ke aula besar, dan bertatapan dengan Harry, yang nyengir kecil, lalu menunduk menatap treacle tart nya lagi.

saat Harry mendongak lagi, matanya langsung bertatapan dengan Draco, yang memberinya senyum sok nya yang legendaris. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu kembali mendengarkan apa yang sedang di katakan Umbridge.

Harry ingin segera besok rasanya, ingin memeluk dan mencium Draco lagi.

Malam itu, beberapa anak kelas atas tidak langsung tidur, karena rupanya Dean membawa gitar mugglenya. Harry sedang mengobrol malas-malasan dengan Ginny saat Dean menjatuhkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Dean! Kau membawa gitar?" Tanya Harry semangat. "Memangnya kau bisa nyanyi?"

Dean memberi Harry cengiran lebar. "Kau akan sangat kaget mendengar suara emasku."

Ginny memutar bola matanya. "Buktikan," tantangnya. Lalu Ron datang dan duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Apa itu?"

"Gitar muggle," jawab Harry. "Dean baru akan bernyanyi untuk kita."

Dean memelototi Harry. "Aku tidak bilang akan nyanyi di depan semua orang begini Har!"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi bagaimana aku dan Ginny bisa mendengar suara emasmu? Telepati?" Ginny terbahak, Dean cemberut.

"Ayolah Thomas, jadilah Gryffindor," goda Ginny.

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Oh baiklah. Tapi aku cuma bisa lagu muggle," katanya, lalu menatap Harry. "Ada rekues?"

Harry mengingat-ingat lagu favoritnya. "Elvis? Cant Help Falling in Love?"

Dean bercahaya. "My favorit. Lets try that."

Lalu Dean memetik gitarnya. Dan mulai bernyanyi.

"Wise man say, only fools rush in

but I cant help falling in love with you...

Shall I Stay? Could it be a sin

If I cant help falling in love with you..."

Herannya, suara Dean sungguhan bagus. Sepertinya Dean memang punya bakat seni luar biasa.

"wow," kata Ginny kagum, menatap Dean lekat. Harry setuju padanya.

"Lumayan kan?" Kata Dean bangga, nyengir pada Harry yang mengangguk.

"Kereen banget Dean!"

"Thats really good. Percy harus latihan denganmu," kata Ron, dan dia dan Ginny terbahak.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kerumunan di sekitar mereka makin banyak, menunggu Dean memainkan gitarnya lagi. Dean duduk menggencet Harry karena Fred dan George memaksa duduk di sofa mereka.

"Astaga," Harry terbahak. "Satu lagu dan fans-mu membludak."

Dean merona. "Best give them a song. Apa lagi Har?"

"More than words?"

"Kita punya selera yang sama rupanya," cengir Dean, lalu memetik gitarnya lagi, dan seluruh ruang rekreasi terdiam mendengarkan.

"Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you. Its not that I want you not to say but if you only knew..."

Dean menyanyikan sampai satu lagu habis, lalu di sambut tepukan dan suit-suitan penuh semangat. Mereka di ruang rekreasi sampai lewat tengah malam, hanya bubsr karena Hermione menyuruh mereka. Harry menggeliat, tinggal beberapa anak kelas 5 di sana. Dia melihat Lavender dan Parvati dan melambai.

"Hei girls," katanya. "Bagaimana musim panas kalian?"

Lavender tersenyum kaku, sedang Parvati tampak serba salah. "Baik," jawabnya. "Yeah, aku lebih baik daripada Lavender."

Harry mengernyit. "Kenapa Lav? Tidak menemukan cowok ganteng?" Godanya.

Lavender meringis. "Well... sebagian karena... yah, karenamu kan."

Harry mengerjap. "Maksudnya?"

Ron, yang kini duduk di sebelah Harry menggantikan Dean, mendongak dari majalahnya untuk ikut menatap Lavender.

"Ibuku melarangku kembali ke Hogwarts karena ada kau," tandas Lavender kaku.

Harry melongo, lalu pemahaman mendatanginya. "Ibumu membaca Daily Prophet," katanya getir. "Dia berpikir aku pembong dan Dumbledore orang tua gila."

Lavender mengangkat bahu. "Bisa dibilang begitu."

Harry merasakan perutnya mulas. Lavender, teman sekamarnya, bisa bicara begitu tentang dirinya. Dan Harry mendadak sadar bahwa pasti di luar sana sangat banyak yang berpikiran seperti Lavender. Lavender yang mengenalnya sejak kelas 1 saja bisa berpikiran seperti itu tentang dirinya.

Ron mendengus. "Dia akan lihat nanti," gumamnya pada Harry, yang mengangguk.

Lavender menatap Harry putus asa. "Har, dengar, apa yang terjadi... kau tahu... dengan Cedric Diggory dan yang lain..."

"Kenapa kau tanya aku? Aku kan pembohong," tandas Harry kaku. "Tanya saja pada ibumu dan Daily Prophet."

Lavender mengernyit berbahaya. "Aku bermaksud berbaik hati mendengar penjelasanmu..."

"Aku tak akan memberitahumu apapun. Dan kalau ibumu khawatir kita sekamar, hubungi McGonagall dan tanya apakah kau bisa pindah kamar..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa ibuku!"

"Aku akan membawa-bawa siapapun yang menganggapku berbohong!" Suara Harry mengeras.

seluruh ruang rekreasi hening, menatap bergantian Harry dan Lavender yang tampak siap saling cakar.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan bilang pada McGonagall untuk pindah kamar! Kau gila!" Tandas Lavender murka.

"Hei hei," kata Ron, berdiri dari kursinya, menatap Lavender berbahaya. "Stop di sana. Kurasa kau sudah keterlaluan..."

Lavender mendengus. "Kau percaya jadi? Kau percaya semua kata-kata sampahnxa bahwa Kau-tahu-siapa bangkit dan berjaya kembali?"

"Ya aku percaya," kata Ron jelas dan tegas, ada nada marah di suaranya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga gila!" Bentak Lavender.

"Yeah, dan sial bagimu, aku juga Prefek. Jadi kalau kau tak mau detensi, lebih baik kau diam dan naik ke kamarmu," kata Ron kaku. Lavender tergagap, rupanya tak tahu lagi harus bicara apa. Ron menatap sekeliling. "Ada lagi yang mau protes pada Harry?"tanyanya berbahaya, tongkatnya siap.

Harry mengerling sekeliling, melihat anak-anak menggeleng, jelas bukan berarti mereka percaya pada Harry, tapi takut pada tongkat Ron.

Harry mendengus. "Aku mau tidur," lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia berlari menaiki tangga ke kamar anak perempuan kelas 5.

Tentu saja, pikirnya marah sambil mengganti baju (Hermione sudah tidur nyenyak, siap untuk menerima pelajaran besok). Ini seperti mengulang kelas 2, saat semua orang tak percaya padanya...

Harry menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur, amarah tak hilang juga dari kepalanya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Dan tentu saja, Harry mendadak sadar bahwa bisik-bisik terdengar di setiap sudut sekolah.

"Mereka akan tahu nantinya," gumamnya kesal pada diri sendiri.

Hari Senin penuh dengan pelajaran-pelajaran paling menyebalkan sedunia. Dengan tumpukan PR di hari pertama, membuat Harry dan Ron merasa sangat tertekan. Harry bahkan tak bisa bertemu Draco sepanjang minggu itu, hanya melihatnya saat Ramuan dan Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib.

Ditambah detensi dengan Umbridge, Harry merasa ingin menangis rasanya.

Hermione memaksa Ron dan Harry untuk belajar dan terus belajar, mengerjakan pr yang tiada habisnya. Saat melihat Draco di aula besar, Draco tampak santai, mengobrol dengan geng Slytherinnya tanpa mengacuhkan Harry. Membuat Harry bertanya-tanya apakah hanya dirinya yang merasa kangen.

Saat hari Sabtu tiba, Harry merasa bisa bernapas lagi. Tangannya sakit sekali karena detensi Umbridge. Dia sangat sangat benci padq Umbridge, sampai rasanya ingin mencekiknya ditempat.

Harry bangun pagi Sabtu itu, semua teman-temannya masih tidur. Dia mengambil peta perampoknya, mencari spot bertuliskan nama pacarnya. Yep, Draco masih di kamarnya di ruang bawah tanah. Tapi herannya, dia sepertinya menempati satu ruangan sendiri...

Hmm...

Harry mandi cepat-cepat, memakai kaus dan jins, lalu mengambil jubah gaibnya. Masih jam setengah 7, pasti para Slytherin juga masih tidur. Harry menyambar Peta Perampoknya, lalu berjalan cepat ke arah bawah tanah.

sampai di depan asrama Slytherin, Harry melirik petanya, tulisan Ular Salazar muncul di atas namanya, di dalam kolom sepertii komik. Harry menggumamkan kata sandi itu, dan menghela napas lega saat pintu terbuka dan ruang rekreasi masi sepi.

Harry mengikuti peta perampoknya, naik tangga, ke arah yang berbeda dengan kamar Draco tahun lalu, dan berhenti di pintu bertulisan PREFEK.

Jadi Prefek Slytherin mendapat kamar mereka sendiri? Sungguh curang, pikir Harry, karena Prefek Gryffindor masih harus berbagi dengan anak-anak lain. Harry melirik Peta Perampoknya lagi, ada kata sandi lagi? tapi tak muncul di peta.

Harry mengetuk pintu. Sekali. Dua kali. Saat kali ketiga, Draco membuka pintunya dengan ekspresi sangat kesal, rambutnya acak-acakan, jelas sekali Harry mengganggu tidurnya, dan mengernyit saat tak melihat siapapun di depannya. Harry terkikik lalu memeluknya erat, membuat Draco terlonjak luar biasa kaget. Harry mendorong masuk Draco dan menutup pintu di belakangnya, membuka jubah gaibnya.

"Kejutan!" Kikiknya riang, tangannya masih melingkari pinggang Draco yang masih nampak super kaget.

"Astaga! Potter!" Bentaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Harry nyengir lebar, melepaskan dirinya untuk menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar prefek lumayan juga. Kasurnya lebih besar sedikit dari kasur standar mereka, dengan karpet dan gordin berwarna hijau senada. Ada meja belajar, sofa kecil, dan rak buku, serta lemari pakaian di sudut.

Harry melompat ke kasur Draco, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal Draco, menghirup aroma cowok itu yang luar biasa menggairahkan untuk Harry. Harry menoleh untuk menatap Draco, yang rupanya balas menatapnya tidak terkesan.

"Oh ayolah Draco, aku kan sangat kangen kamu..." kata Harry manja, bangkit untuk memeluk Draco lagi. Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, bersedekap.

"Aku tak suka kau menyusup ke asramaku seperti ini, Potter. Ini privasi kami!"

Harry mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Kau tidak cerita punya kamar sendiri," katanya mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Sekarang kita tak perlu menyusup ke ruangan kosong lagi. This room' so cozy..."

Draco cemberut. "Potter, apa kau mendengarkan? Privasi! Aku tahu Gryffindor tidak menghargai privasi seperti seharusnya, tapi..."

"Kita bisa mengerjakan PR bareng," kata Harry riang, tidak mendengarkan ceramah Draco. "Dan aku bisa tidur bersamamu..." tambahnya menggoda.

Draco mengernyit. "Jangan ngaco Potter. Kau cuma akan mengacaukan konsentrasiku. Apa kau tak sadar tumpukan PR kita? Kapan mau mengerjakan Pr kalau kau menggangguku di sini?"

Harry berusaha tidak berjengit. Kata 'mengganggu' menamparnya bagai silet. Dia cemberut. "Aku tidak mengganggumu. Aku kan cuma ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu..."

"Dari apa yang kau katakan tadi, seolah kau akan tinggal di sini sepanjang hari..."

Harry bangkit, memutar bola matanya. Dia mengambil jubah gaibnya. "Bilang saja kalau kau tak ingin bertemu denganku," tandasnya kaku.

Draco mendesah. "Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku hanya bilang bahwa Pr kita tak akan selesai kalau kerjaanmu hanya main-main saja..." dia berdiri untuk meraih Harry, yang mundur.

"whatever," gumamnya, memakai jubah gaibnya. Draco mengernyit.

"Hei, mau kemana kau..."

"Pergi jauh-jauh dari privasi-mu." Ketus Harry kaku, lalu sebelum Draco bisa berkata apapun lagi, dia keluar dan membanting pintu.

Kesal luar biasa. Marah.

Bahkan Draco tak ingin Harry berada di dekatnya.

-dhdhdhd-

bersambuung

maaf chapter ini agak sedikit ngalor ngidul hehe

hanya beberapa momen Drarry.

dan maaf juga buat yang berharap Draco bertemu paman dan bibi Harry.

Masihkah mau membaca lanjutannya?

ditunggu 10 review untuk next chapternya yaa :*


	20. Chapter 20

an. Woow udah sampai di chapter 20! Ga nyangka banget saya bisa nulis sampai sepanjang ini. Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan teman2 semuaaa.. sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di puncak cerita ini, yaitu di akhir kelas 5 smpai kelas 6.. akan terbuka semua misteri tentang hubungan Harry dan Draco. Jadi mohon bersabar dan tetap kasih review yang banyak dan membangun yaa.. segala ide dan saran sangat diterima.

Mohon maaf juga karena ga bisa balas review satu persatu. Tapi semua tanggapan kalian benar-benar membuat sy makin bersemangat terus melanjutkan cerita ini. Semoga ga pada bosan ya. Chapter ini saya buat double panjangnya, buat merayakan udah smpe lebih dari 300 review! Yaaay x)) yang silent reader ayoo mana suaranyaa.. satu kata ja cukup make my day bgtt loh hihi..

anywaaay, lets start it!

Chapter 20

3\. Kelas 5, part 3

Harry menjejalkan jubah gaib dan peta nya ke dalam kopernya, lalu turun ke ruang rekreasi yang masih sepi dan duduk di sebelah jendela, menatap langit yang sudah terang. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 8, tapi biasanya anak-anak baru mulai bangun jam 8 di hari Sabtu. Sarapan baru di mulai jam setengah 9.

Harry entah kenapa merasa sangat mudah marah akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jelas dia punya alasan. Semua orang rasanya menghindarinya, hanya karena dia menyampaikan kebenaran soal Voldemort. Dan bahkan Draco tak ingin menghabiskan hari ini bersama Harry. Padahal Harry hanya ingin bersama sebentar saja sebelum sarapan, karena siang itu ada latihan Quidditch nya juga. Tapi Draco harus memguliahinya soal PR. Kayak satu Hermione kurang saja!

Draco tak pernah senang jika Harry ke asramanya. Privasi. Privasi. Harry mendengus. Memangnya apa sih yang di sembunyikan ular-ular itu sampai segitunya tak ingin di ganggu. Kalau Harry punya kamar sendiri, dia sangat ingin Draco menginap. Tapi Draco rupanya tak segitu inginnya bersama Harry.

Harry jadi curiga...

Kenapa Draco sampai sebegitunya tidak ingin Harry ke asramanya? Apakah ada yang Draco sembunyikan dari Harry? Wanita lain, mungkin?

Harry mengernyit, amarahnya membuncah. Lihat saja, Harry akan menemukan rahasia Draco...

Harry sibuk merencanakan langkahnya selanjutnya, saat beberapa anak mulai turun. Hermione duduk di sebelahnya, mengecek ulang tas nya sambil menguliahi Harry soal PR. Lalu Ron datang.

"Har?"

"Hm?" Harry masih bertopang dagu dengan wajah kesal.

"Mau latihan dulu sebelum latihan Quidditch siang nanti?"

Harry mengangguk. "Oke."

Ron nyengir. "Trims. Kau bisa memberiku beberapa tips."

"Bukankah PR kalian sangat banyak?" Kata Hermione dengan nada menuduh.

"Masih ada nanti malam Herm," kata Ron, tapi wajahnya menunjukan rasa bersalah.

Mereka turun ke aula besar untuk sarapan, Hermione sibuk memaparkan betapa tak bijaknya keputusan mereka untuk tidak mengerjakan PR selagi sempat. Harry dan Ron mengangguk-angguk, tahu bahwa jika ditanggapi, omelan Hermione akan makin panjang dan tajam.

Harry tidak melihat Draco di aula besar. Mungkin masih sibuk menerjakan PR, pikirnya getir.

Harry dan Ron berlatih selama dua jam, membuat Harry melupakan masalahnya dengan Draco. Terbang selalu membuat Harry rileks. Harry dan Ron balapan berkeliling lapangan, tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan keduanya merasa lebih ringan saat kembali ke aula besar untuk makan siang. Hermione memberi mereka tatapan mencela.

Harry dan Ron kembali ke lapangan untuk latihan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka ganti baju dengan jersey Quidditch mereka, lalu mendengarkan pidato strategi Angelina.

"Ayo kita mulai latihan," kata Angelina. "Dan ada beberapa penonton di tribun. Abaikan saja mereka, dan fokus dengan latihan kita."

Dari nada bicaranya, Harry punya firasat buruk tentang identitas para penonton ini. Benar saja. Draco dan seluruh anggota tim Quidditch Slytherin, plus beberapa anak Slytherin kurang kerjaan, bersorak dan bersiul-siul saat melihat anggota tim Gryffindor keluar dari ruang ganti. Harry, yang masih marah karena Draco mengusirnya dari kamarnya, memelototi mereka. Draco bisa mengomelinya soal memanfaatkan waktu untuk belajar, dia sendiri malah duduk-duduk dengan geng nya seolah tak punya kerjaan lain! Dasar munafik!

"Apaan tuh yang di bawa Weasley?" Seruan Draco terdengar. "Apakah itu kayu perapian yang di sihir dengan Mantra Terbang?" Raungan tawa terdengar luar biasa keras dari seluruh Slytherin. Harry menggertakkan giginya, melihat telinga Ron merah padam.

"Diamkan saja, kita buktikan siapa yang tertawa belakangan setelah melawan mereka nanti..." kata Harry.

"Bagus Harry, semangat itu yang kita butuhkan," kata Angelina. "Ayo kita mulai dengan pemanasan pelemparan Quaffle."

Harry merasa ini adalah latihan Quidditch terburuk dalam hidupnya. Konsentrasi Ron tampak buyar dengan adanya gangguan dari anak-anak Slytherin. Ingin rasanya Harry menampar Draco dan kroni-kroninya sampai ujung dunia. Raungan tawa menggema di stadion tiap kali Ron melakukan kesalahan.

Latihan berakhir dengan mood yang sangat buruk. Harry menolak menatap tribun dimana Draco berada, tak mau memberikan kepuasan pada cowok itu bahwa dia peduli.

Harry dan Ron menghabiskan akhir minggu itu untuk mengerjakan PR mereka. Harry berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya dari apa yang Draco sembunyikan di asramanya. Semakin hari, pikirannya semakin liar, dan dia semakin marah pada Draco.

Draco sendiri tampak tak ingin mengajak Harry bicara duluan. Membuat kemarahan Harry rasanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Sampai seminggu kemudian saat Harry sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan ( Ron duduk beberapa rak di belakangnya). Seseorang mengambilkan buku yang berusaha dia raih, membuat dia terlonjak. Draco.

"Nih," gumam Draco, menjulurkan buku itu ke tangan Harry. Harry cemberut.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau baca buku itu?" Tandas Harry, berbalik untuk kembali ke Ron. Tapi Draco lebih cepat. Dia mendorong Harry ke rak buku itu, kedua tangannya di kanan kiri kepala Harry.

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah tanpa sebab," desis Draco, matanya menatap tajam Harry, yang balas menatapnya marah.

Harry mendorong dada cowok itu, yang tak bergerak. Kesal, tangannya berusaha meraih tongkatnya, tapi dia teringat bahwa tongkatnya dia tinggalkan di meja bersama barang-barangnya yang lain.

"Apa sih maumu?" Tukas Harry akhirnya.

Draco mengernyit. "Apa kau masih marah karena aku tak suka kau menyusup ke asramaku?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Karena aku begitu bodoh berpikir pacarku pasti ingin menghabiskan harinya bersamaku," tukasnya. "Tapi kau benar. Aku akan menyingkir dari privasimu dan jalanmu menuju siswa teladan..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku tahu tak akan ada PR yang selesai kalau kau..."

"Fuck you Malfoy, pergi saja nongkrong dengan geng Slytherinmu! Aku mau mengerjalan PR," desis Harry, sekali lagi mendorong Draco, yang masih tak bergeming.

"Aku berusaha menjelaskan diriku, Potter..."

"Apakah aku terlihat peduli?" Bentak Harry habis sabar. "Go away! Aku punya banyak kerjaan yang lebih penting daripada menanggapimu!"

Draco menatapnya kaku, lalu mundur, membiarkan Harry melewatinya dengan langkah menghentak marah. Harry kembali ke kursinya dengan telinga masoh berdengung, jelas tak mungkin bisa berkonsentrasi lagi setelah ini.

Rasa marah Harry yang tidak jelas semakin menjadi melihat Draco duduk makan malam bersama Pansy Parkinson, tampak mendengarkan cewek itu bicara, bahkan tertawa dan menanggapi dengan seru nya. Harry rasanya ingin meninju sesuatu. Astaga!

Tumpukan PR dan latihan Quidditch, serta detensi bersama Umbridge, membuat hari berlalu bergitu cepat. Sampai hari kunjungan Hogsmead yang pertama semester itu. Hermione sudah menentukan akan membentuk grup pelajaran pertahanan dengan Harry sebagai gurunya. Harry tak tahu apakah orang-orang yang berkumpul ini waras dan benar-benar menganggap dia bisa mengajar.

Terutama cowok sok bernama Zacharias Smith. Smith sangat sangat menyebalkan, menyudutkan Harry. Tapi untungnya sisa pertemuan itu berjalan lancar.

Harry harusnya memikirkan lokasi untuk klub mereka bertemu, tapi dia selalu susah berpikir jika sedang sangat marah pada Draco. Draco, yang tidak mau mengalah dan meminta maaf karena sudah begitu kasarnya mengusir Harry dari asramanya.

Akhirnya Harry memutuskan. Dia akan mencari tahu rahasia Draco.

Jumat malam menjadi waktu pilihannya, karena dia tahu Draco selalu hangout dengan teman-temannya tiap jumat malam di ruang rekreasinya. Mungkin Draco akan menunjukkan ekornya di depan teman-temannya.

Harry mengecek jam saat Draco meninggalkan meja Slytherin selesai makan malam. Jam delapan. Jelas ini waktu yang tepat. Harry sudah meninggalkan tas nya di menara Gryffindor tadi dan hanya membawa jubah gaib dan peta-nya. Dia menunggu beberapa saat, lalu pamitan pada Ron dan Hermione.

Dia memakai jubah gaibnya di koridor sepi. Mengecek peta untuk terakhir kali, dan berjalan penuh tekad ke arah bawah tanah.

Dia akan tahu apa rahasia Draco.

 _Draco tak akan suka jika dia tahu_ , suara kecil di kepala Harry berbicara.

Oh yeah? Memangnya kenapa? Dia harusnya tak perlu marah jika memang tak ada yang dirahasiakan!

 _Memangnya kau segitu tak percayanya pada Draco sampai harus melakukan ini?_

Dia mengusirku! Dan bersikap seolah tak peduli apakah aku marah padanya atau tidak!

 _Tapi dia selalu seperti itu kan? Tak pernah peduli kau marah atau tidak. Kenapa kali ini harus dipermasalahkan_?

Harry menggeram pada logikanya yang mengomelinya. Dia mengesampingkan semua keraguan Dan mengikuti grup anak kelas 1 yang berjalan ke asrama Slytherin.

Ruang rekreasi Slytherin penuh, padahal ruangan itu sangat besar. Tiga kali lipat Gryffindor (sungguh curang!). Mereka membentuk kelompok-kelompok sama seperti anak-anak Gryffindor. Harry memastikan jubahnya menutupnya rapat, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau ketahuan menyusup ke sarang ular yang membencinya ini.

Draco duduk di sofa depan perapian di kelilingi anggota tim Quidditchnya: Montague, Warrington, Bletchley, dan teman se gengnya yang biasa: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Nott. Semua sedang mendengarkan Draco bicara, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry mendekat, berjalan menempel pada dinding, lalu berdiri di belakang sofa Draco, mendengarkan.

"Kau sudah meminta izin pada Umbridge?" Tanya Montague. Harry teringat bahwa tim harus meminta izin berdiri ulang pada Umbridge.

Draco, yang kakinya di angkat di atas meja, nyengir malas. "Yup. Langsung memberiku izin, tentunya. Dengan kementrian berhutang begitu banyak pada ayahku."

Warrington mendengus. "Taruhan Gryffindor tak akan mendapatkan izin semudah itu," katanya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Ha! Dengan kebencian Umbridge pada Potter," sahut Bletchley.

"Si bodoh itu hanya tak bisa mengontrol mulutnya hmm," kata Zabini menggeleng.

"Mereka menyebut itu 'Keberanian' Blaise," kata Draco, dan semua terbahak. Tampaknya itu adalah lelucon pribadi Slytherin, karena Harry tak menangkap apanya yang lucu dari kalimat itu.

"Merlin! Gryffindork dan keberanian mereka, such a joke," kata Bletchley setelah bisa mengendalikan tawanya.

"Mudah dikendalikan," kata Warrington. "Satu dua kata. Aku tidur dengan Spinnet minggu lalu."

Semua melongo. "No way!" Dengus Draco. "Dia selalu menolakmu kan?!"

Warrington tersenyum puas pada dirinya sendiri. "Gadis bodoh. Sudah kubilang mereka gampang dikendalikan. Tapi tidak komplein. Siapa sangka Gryffindor yang alim sangat hot di tempat tidur," katanya, matanya menerawang, jelas memikirkan apa. "Keberanian yang luar biasa."

Semua mendengus.

Harry merasa sangat marah. Beraninya Warrington bicara seperti itu tentang Alicia! Lagian, bagaimana bisa Alicia jatuh pada rayuan cowok macam Cassius Warrington! Alicia! Yang super cantik dan selalu mendapat ajakan kencan dari segala penjuru!

"Taruhan cewek itu masih perawan," kata Montague, terbahak.

Warrington mendengus. "Apakah ada Gryffindor yang sudah tidak perawan? Ups, Spinnet nomor satu, tentu..." katanya, dan semua tertawa.

Draco menelengkan kepalanya. "Just do her sebelum kita bertanding melawan mereka. Pastikan dia tak bisa naik sapunya," katanya jahat, lalu mengangkat alisnya menatap Warrington. "Kecuali ukuranmu sangat kecil..."

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak, Warrington memelototi Draco. "Kupastikan dia tak bisa berjalan," geramnya, lalu mencibir. "Kau bicara begitu seolah sudah pernah melakukannya! Kutebak kau sama perawannya dengan para Gryffindor!"

Draco tersenyum malas. "Kenapa memangnya? Lagipula, aku tak akan mengatakan pada kalian apa yang terjadi di tempat tidurku..."

Montague memutar bola matanya. "Kau membual," katanya.

Draco terkekeh. "Whatever," katanya tak peduli. "Tapi kita semua tahu aku bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kumau."

Nott mendengus. "Yeah Draco? Kutebak Potter tak akan senang mendengar itu," katanya penuh arti. Ekspresi Draco tidak berubah, tapi matanya melirik Nott tajam.

"Ha! Potter akan mengutukmu sampai ujung dunia jika satu saja jarimu menyentuhnya," tawa Warrington, di susul tawa yang lain.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah terserahlah. Kayak aku mau menyentuh darah campuran macam dia. Santo Potter, merasa dirinya selalu paling benar," geramnya, Harry bisa merasakan amarahnya. Slytherin yang lain bertukar seringaian.

"Kurasa dia oke juga," kata Zabini, memainkan tongkatnya. "She has a nice body."

"Nice? She has a _great_ body!" Kata Bletchley, matanya menerawang.

Wajah Draco masih datar, tapi Harry bisa melihat amarahnya di matanya, tangannya mengepal memegang tongkatnya. "Lets not talk about Potter. Ini malam Sabtu dan aku ingin bebas dari cewek sok itu. Kenapa kita harus membicarakan dia terus sih?"

Nott terkekeh, menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofanya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun. Dia sangat pendiam tentu, seperti yang Ginny suka.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau segitunya membencinya, Draco," kata Zabini. "Aku hanya bertanya-tanya bagaimana Potter di tempat tidur. Passionate. Penuh amarah. Bersemangat. Berani..."

Semua cowok-cowok itu tampak tak fokus, menatap menerawang, jelas membayangkan deskripsi Zabini. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat. Draco tampak sangat murka sekarang. Bahu Nott berguncang menahan tawa.

"I'm not going to waste my time talking bout Potter," geramnya, bangkit berdiri tapi Zabini menariknya duduk kembali.

"Kita tidak bicara soal Potter," katanya tegas. "Kita bicara soal seks dengan Potter!"

Draco menatapnya dingin. Lalu, "Menyedihkan. Membicarakan soal seks di malam Sabtu," tandasnya. "Lebih baik aku tidur."

"Oh ayolah Draco, kenapa mendadak jadi pemalu sih," goda Warrington. "Biasanya kau selalu senang membicarakan soal seks."

Harry memelototi Draco, yang tentu saja tidak tahu. Draco bersedekap. "Aku sedang tidak mood."

"kau selalu tidak mood setiap membicarakan Potter," kata Bletchley. "Ada apa sebenarnya? Atau jangan-jangan," dia terkesiap, berakting heboh seperti Pansy Parkinson. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta!"

Semua tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ini. Draco memutar bola matanya. Nott menatap adegan demi adegan dengan sangat tertarik.

"Yeah, benar, aku sedang jatuh cinta setengah mati," tukas Draco penuh sarkasme.

"Kalau bukan cinta, berarti satu nya," kata Montague kalem. "The great I word! Impoten." Lalu mereka terbahak lagi. Harry hanya tak mengerti selera humor Slytherin. Tampaknya mereka menganggap saling ledek adalah tingkat kejenakaan paling tinggi.

Draco mendesah. "Oh kalian lihat saja. Aku sudah punya strategi untuk mengalahkan Gryffindor..."

Montague langsung bersinar. "Do tell!"

Draco mendengus. "Kenapa? Bukankah kalian suka pada mereka? Spinnet, Potter..."

Semua mengerang. Draco nyengir malas. "Dan kau kaptennya, Montague. Kenapa selalu aku yang membuatkan strategi untukmu?"

"Strategi yang tak pernah berhasil," tandas Bletchley.

Draco mendengus. "Setidaknya aku bisa memakai otakku untuk memikirkan hal selain vagina," katanya datar. Semua terbahak.

"Merlin Draco, just do it, okay? Lakukan seks sekali, dan aku mau lihat apa pikiranmu bisa jauh-jauh dari sana setelah itu," kata Warrington. "Atau setidaknya, pacaranlah!"

Draco memutar matanya, tak menanggapi. "Dengar, untuk pertandingan ini, kita akan menyerang Weasley..."

"Weasley yang mana? Si kembar atau Weasleynya Potter?"

"Merlin, bisakah tak memasukan nama Potter sekali saja?" Desis Draco. "Weasley the Keeper. Dia sangat sangat buruk. Kontras sekali dengan Wood. Apa yang gryffindor itu pikirkan memasukan yang seperti itu ke dalam tim mereka?"

Montague mendengus. "Nepotisme jelas. Atau kasihan. Merlin tahu Ronald Weasley tak punya kelebihan apapun,"

Draco nyengir, senang mendengar seseorang mengkritik Ron. "Yeah. Kita melihatnya berlatih sekali. Buset, parah betul. Jadi itu kesempatan chaser kita... dan aku sedang membuat sesuatu untuk menghempaskan kepercayaan dirinya semakin terhempas..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Warrington, ekspresinya lapar dan jahat.

Draco tersenyum penuh misteri. "Kita lihat nanti, aku sedang menyusun konsepnya. Akan kuberitahu beberapa hari lagi," katanya.

"Dan apakah kali ini kau akan menangkap snitch sebelum Potter?" Goda Zabini.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Shut up Blaise," geramnya. "Akan aku dorong cewek itu dari sapunya kalau perlu. Fucking firebolt. Dia menang hanya karena punya sapu bagus!"

Lalu mendadak Pansy Parkinson mendatangi mereka, duduk di pinggir sofa Draco. "Hei Draco, hei guys," dia menyapa yang lain, yang menggumam menajawab. "Draco, kau mau jalan-jalan malam?"

Draco menatap geng nya, yang ternyata sedang memberinya tatapan menyemangati. Draco mendengus. "Sori Pans, sedang ingin duduk-duduk dengan tetsosteron."

Wajah Perkinson langsung kehilangan senyumnya. "Well, kalau kau sudah selesai, maukan membantuku mengerjakan PR di kamarku?" Dia bertanya sambil mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Harry rasanya mau muntah.

Draco terkekeh. "Akan kupikirkan," katanya santai, diiringi sorakan teman-temannya.

Harry menatapnya kosong. Apa itu? Apakah Harry tidak salah dengar?!

Semua mata cowok itu menatap Parkinson yang melenggang pergi dengan pantat bergoyang tanpa rasa malu.

"Kesempatan emas Draco. Dia menyodorkan dirinya padamu," kata Bletchley.

Draco tersenyum puas. "Sudah kubilang. Semua cewek hanya tak bisa menolak karismaku," katanya, mamainkan tongkatnya dengan sok.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal cewek, kalian tahu seeker Ravenclaw?" Tanya Zabini.

"Chang?"

"Yeah. Dia mengajakku berkencan beberapa hari lalu..."

Harry mendengarkan cowok-cowok itu bicara dengan sangat biadab tentang Cho Chang. Dan yang paling menjijikan, Draco tampak sangat menikmati percakapan itu! Draco, yang dengan munafik selalu menolak ajakan Harry untuk melakukan lebih!

"Merlin!" Draco terbahak saat Zabini mendeskripsikan dada Cho Chang yang datar. "Jubah menutupi semua kekurangan mereka!"

"yeah, dan saat tanganku mencapai rok nya, dia berkata: apakah ini tidak terlalu cepat?'"

Para Slytherin itu tertawa terbahak sampai memegangi perut mereka.

"Will be 'faster' kalau kau punya payudara yang bisa mengguncangku!" Kata Draco cepat, dan raungan tawa kembali terdengar. Harry tak mengerti apa yang mereka tertawakan. Tapi dia tahu bahwa Draco akan mendarat di rumah sakit saat Harry selesai mengutuknya.

Harry ingin pergi dari sana saat ini juga, tapi dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya keluar. Ruang rekreasi tertutup rapat, dan tak ada satupun anak Slytherin yang keluar sejak tadi. Semua ingin bersantai di asrama mereka di Jumat malam tentunya. Harry berdoa semoga ruangan ini segera kosong. Baru jam setengah sepuluh malam.

Lalu cowok-cowok itu membicarakan tentang minggu mereka. Draco mendeskripsikan Hermione yang mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan guru dengan sangat dramatis sekali, membuat raungan tawa kembali terdengar. Harry merapatkan rahangnya, berusaha menahan amarahnya yang semakin membuncah semakin lama dia ada di sini.

Pantas saja Draco panik saat melihat Harry menyusup ke asramanya. Ternyata kelakuannya seperti ini kan? Membicarakan Harry dan teman-temannya seolah mereka hanyalah kotoran tak berarti di sepatu mereka yang berkilau. Menjadikan Harry dan teman-temannya bahan tertawaan jahat mereka.

Harry mendudukkan dirinya perlahan di lantai, bersandar pada bagian belakang sofa yang diduduki Draco. Cowok-cowok tak punya adat itu terus berbicara dan mengatai beberapa guru, terbahak-bahak karena hal yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

Rasanya lama sekali saat akhirnya Draco berdiri, menggeliat. "Merlin, sudah jam 11. Harus tidur, besok ada latihan Quidditch tim kita," Katanya. Mereka semua bergumam mengiyakan, lalu berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

Harry mendesah lega saat cowok-cowok itu satu per satu menaiki tangga. Tinggal 3 orang lagi di ruang rekreasi itu. Mereka juga nampak sudah lelah, dan setengah jam kemudian, akhirnya Harry bisa kembali ke asramanya sendiri.

Dia tak bisa tidur, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Harry selalu tahu bahwa Slytherin penuh dengan bajingan, tapi dia tak pernah berpikir mereka sebrengsek itu. Mereka mendeskripsikan seks dengan gamblang, menertawakan cewek yang percaya pada mereka. Menurut Harry mereka bukan manusia. Sungguh keterlaluan! Dan Draco adalah salah satu dari bajingan itu...

"Kau selalu tak suka jika kita membicarakan Potter," kata-kata salah satu dari mereka terngiang di kepala Harry. Draco tak suka membicarakan dia? Tentu saja, Draco mungkin akan meledak saking cemburunya kalau ada cowok lain yang membicarakan payudaranya seperti mereka membicarakan payudara Cho Chang.

Pantas saja Draco tak ingin hubungan mereka go public. Dia yang paling bersikeras merahasiakannya kan? Berkata bahwa publik membuatnya merasa tak nyaman. Jelas saja, dia mungkin tak mau membicarakan apapun tentang Harry pada teman-temannya yang berpikiran kotor.

Tapi Draco tak melindungi harga dirinya juga kan? Saat teman-temannya dengan gamblangnya membayangkan tubuh Harry, dia tidak mengangkat tongkatnya kan? Dia membiarkan mereka, bahkan mau meninggalkan mereka. Seolah dia tak peduli apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan tentang Harry, asal tidak di depannya...

Belum lagi aksi main matanya dengan Parkinson! Pantas saja cewek itu begitu menggilai Draco, ternyata Draco menanggapinya seperti itu! Di kelas, biasanya draco cuma tersenyum malas pada Parkinson, tapi ternyata tanggapannya seperti itu jika di dalam perlindungan asramanya sendiri!

Harry menggertakkan giginya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Esok harinya, Harry berusaha mengerjakan semua PR nya. Sangat tertekan, dia dan Ron menurut saja saat Hermione menariknya ke perpustakaan. Mereka hanya keluar perpus untuk makan, lalu kembali lagi untuk mengerjakan PR. Saat sore datang, Ron sudah nampak nyaris pingsan, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak. Saat itulah Harry melihat Draco masuk.

Draco mengerling Harry sekilas, lalu melanjutkan berjalan ke tempatnya yang biasa. Otak Harry langsung memutar tawa terbahaknya tadi malam. Harry berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuknya di tempat.

"Harry, kau ikut?" Tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku mau ambil beberapa buku dulu. Kalian duluanlah," katanya. Hermione dan Ron berjalan duluan. Saat sudah tak terlihat, Harry membereskan bukunya, dan berjalan ke tempat duduk Draco. Cowok itu sedang menyusun PR nya.

Harry berjalan menghampirinya, membuat Draco mendongak. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya, saat Harry berdiri di depannya.

"well?" Kata Draco, tersenyum tipis. "Akhirnya menilaiku layak kau beri sebagian waktumu yang berharga?"

Harry merasakan amarahnya membuncah. Dia merapatkan rahangnya, menatap Draco berapi-api. "Perlukah kuingatkan kalau KAU yang mengusirku dari kamarmu, berkata bahwa waktumu lebih baik kau pakai mengerjakan PR?!"

Draco menatap Harry tajam. "Aku bilang, aku tak suka kau meyusup ke asramaku! Kita bisa menyusun janji untuk bertemu di tempat lain..."

"Yeah, aku heran kenapa?" Tandas Harry sarkastis. Draco mengernyit.

"Dengar, tampaknya kita tak akan bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan bicara," katanya sebal, lalu dia menarik Harry ke pangkuannya. Harry, yang tidak menyangka Draco berani melakukan itu, hanya tergagap.

"Kau... beraninya... lepaskan aku!" Harry meronta, mendorong Draco, yang mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Harry, menarik Harry makin mendekat. "Manusia sombong! Sakit jiwa! Lepaskan aku Malfoy!"

Draco terkekeh. "Kau tak akan bisa menang, Potter. Tanpa tongkat, kau hanyalah cewek lemah," katanya menyebalkan. Harry merasakan amarahnya makin menjadi.

"Oh yeah?" Bentaknya, menyeringai ganas, lalu menggigit lengan Draco sekuat-kuatnya. Draco menjerit kesakitan.

"What the hell!?" Pekiknya, mendorong Harry, yang bangkit berdiri dengan wajah super puas.

"Kutunjukan padamu siapa yang cewek lemah!"

Draco memelototinya, mencengkeram lengan yang digigit Harry. Lalu dia menatap ke belakang Harry, yang menoleh menatap Madam Pince.

"Keluar!" Katanya tanpa tedeng aling-aling lagi. Harry dan Draco buru-buru mengambil barang-barang mereka dan berlari keluar. Draco menarik Harry masuk kelas mantra yang kosong. Draco mendorong Harry bersandar di pintu, kedua tangannya memerangkap di kanan kiri kepala Harry. Mereka saling pelotot.

"Dengar Potter, aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu," desis Draco. "Sudah sebulan lebih kita di Hogwarts dan belum ada satu ciumanpun yang kudapat. Bisakah kita mengesampingkan ini..."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau berkata seolah itu salahku kan? Kau tak pernah mencariku, mengusirku dari kamarmu... apa yang kau harapkan?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku sibuk Potter."

Harry mendengus. "Oh, aku tak tahu! Mungkin di dunia ini hanya kau yang bisa sibuk kan?!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Dengar, aku tahu kau masih marah entah karena apa... tapi aku tak akan mengubah keinginanku bahwa privasi asrama..."

"Privasi asrama? Who are you kidding Malfoy!" Denguus Harry tanpa humor. "Itu hanya alasanmu untuk bisa bebas main mata dengan cewek-cewek pelacur perayu pacar orang macam Parkinson!"

Draco mengerjap kaget, jelas tidak menyangka dari mana datangnya arah pikiran Harry. "Main mata?" Dia mengulangi dengan nada tak percaya. "Aku tak pernah main mata dengan siapapun! Kau ini sebenarnya mikir apa sih?"

"oh yeah? Jangan berbohong lagi Malfoy! Kau dan teman-temanmu yang bajingan, membicarakan wanita seolah kami sampah!"

Draco tampak benar-benar bingung sekarang. "Apa hubungannya masalah ini dengan teman-temanku? Merlin Potter, aku tidak..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kau menjanjikan akan 'mengajari PR' pada Parkinson?! Kau pikir lucu melakukan hal seperti itu di belakangku? Di sini aku, percaya dan kangen setengah mati padamu setiap saat, dan kau menghabiskan waktumu untuk menanggapi rayuan wanita lain!"

Draco tergagap. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Hanya untuk lucu-lucuan dengan teman-temanmu yang biadab! Membicarakan cewek dengan enaknya, seolah kami benda tanpa perasaan! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?! Go to hell Malfoy, kuharap kau dan teman-temanmu masuk neraka semua!"

Harry terengah, suaranya serak karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Dia memelototi Draco, yang masih melongo.

"Tak menghargai orang lain sama sekali. Kau pikir kau lebih baik dari orang lain kan? Kuberitahu kau, Malfoy, kau dan teman-temanmu adalah manusia terburuk yang pernah aku tahu! Dan jangan coba mengelak, Malfoy! Aku mendengar semuanya..."

"Apa?"

Dan Harry menyadari kesalahannya.

Wajah Draco berubah merah padam, matanya bagai terbakar, mulai paham. Dia mendorong Harry ke pintu lagi, tongkatnya teracung ke dada Harry.

"Apa kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan teman-temanku semalam Potter?" Desisnya.

Harry, selalu keras kepala, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Bukan salahku kalau aku ingin tahu apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku!"

Draco menggeram. "Beraninya kau! Aku dengan jelas mengatakan padamu bahwa aku sangat menghargai privasiku!"

"Dasar kau munafik!" Bentak Harry, balas mendorong Draco, yang tak bergeser sesentipun. "Kau yang selalu marah tiap kali aku punya sesuatu yang aku LUPA ceritakan padamu! Dan sekarang kau bicara soal privasi!"

Draco tampak terlalu marah untuk bicara. Tangannya mencengkeram tongkatnya kuat, napasnya memburu.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku curiga ada sesuatu yang kau rahasiakan! Dan ternyata benar kan? Ternyata yang kau lakukan di asramamu seperti itu!"

"Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun darimu!" Bentak Draco habis sabar.

"Jadi kenapa kau begitu marah? Kau takut rahasiamu ketahuan kan? Dasar kau munafik menjijikan! Menggoda Parkinson di belakangku!"

Draco menarik hembuskan napasnya. Mereka saling pelotot, mengatur napas yang terengah. Lalu Draco mengambil tas-nya, mendorong Harry dari pintu, dan berjalan keluar, membanting pintu sekeras yang dia bisa.

"Dasar kau pengecut! Terus saja lari dari masalah!" Jerit Harry luar biasa marah. Dia menendang pintu frustrasi, mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, mengutuk Draco dmegam segala macam kutukan yang dia tahu.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry duduk di sebelah alicia Spinnet, yang sedang dududk membaca buku Transfigurasinya.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Tanya harry.

alicia menatapnya penasaran, mengangguk, menutup bukunya. Alicia adalah satu dari beberapa cewek yang harry anggap cantik. Dengan rambut merah, tebal, dan lurus, kulit putih bersih tanpa satupun bintik, dan bibir penuh sensual. Kenapa dia bisa jatuh ke pelukan cowok biadab macam cassius Warrington, harry benar-benar heran.

"Apa kau berkencan dengan Warrington?"

Alicia mengerjap kaget, jelas tidak menyangka dengan pertanyaan harry. "Er... apakah ini soal Quidditch?"

Harry mendesah. "Alicia, kau tahu kan kalau Warrington itu bajingan?"

Alicia tertawa. "Harry, yang aku tidak tahu di sini adalah arah pembicaraan kita. Tentu saja aku tahu dia bajingan. Tak mengharap lebih saat menerima ajakan kencan Slytherin."

Harry tergagap. "Kau..." dia bingung harus berkata apa. "Kau tidur dengannya?"

Wajah alicia merona. "Well, aku 17 tahun, aku berhak..."

"Alicia, aku bukan mau menghakimimu," kata Harry cepat. "Kau tidak heran darimana aku tahu?"

Alicia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Dari fucking Warrington sendiri!" Kata Harry, teringat dan murka. "Dia bercerita pada teman-temannya dengan bangga. Dia bilang betapa bodohnya gryffindor, hanya dengan satu dua kata rayuan, kau mau tidur dengannya!"

Alicia mengerjap. "Darimana kau..."

"Aku mendengarnya bercerita pada teman-temannya langsung Alicia. Kau tahu aku tak mungkin bohong padamu."

Alicia tampak masih kaget, mencerna kata-kata Harry, lalu, "satu dua kata? Har, Cassius sudah mengajakku berkencan sejak kami kelas 3! Dan kupastikan bahwa bukan hanya satu dua kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sejak saat itu."

Harry tergagap. "Sungguh?"

Alicia tertawa. "Harry, yang perlu kau tahu dari cowok-cowok saat mereka sedang hangout sesama mereka, hampir 60% kata-kata mereka adalah bualan. Mereka tak mau terlihat tidak jantan."

"Tapi dia menertawaimu, Alicia," kata Harry, kaget karena reaksi alicia tak seperti ynag dia bayangkan.

"well," kata Alicia. "Aku bisa memikirkan yang lebih buruk dari itu."

"Ada yang lebih buruk dari di tertawai oleh pacarmu di belakangmu?" Tanya harry skeptis.

Alicia mendengus. "Kau tahu, aku pernah pacaran dengan George saat kami kelas 5," katanya. Harry mengangguk. Tentu saja dia tahu. "Dan aku pernah... kau tahu..." dia berdeham. "Melakukan sesuatu pada 'itu' nya."

Harry melongo, wajahnya merona dahsyat. Alicia nyengir.

"Tak separah yang kau bayangkan. George sangat 'besar'"

"Stop!" Seru harry, menutup telinganya. "Aku tak mau mendengarnya!"

Alicia terbahak. "Anyway, besoknya, aku sedang duduk-duduk dengan teman-temanku, ada beberapa cowok juga, saat George mendatangiku dengan Ramuan Tenggorokan. Berkata: Al, ini untuk mengobati tenggorokanmu. Kau menelan banyak semalam."

Dan Harry mau tak mau tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia memeluk perutnya yang kesakitan karena tawanya. ALicia menatapnya kalem, rupanya sudah terbiasa.

"Dia berkata begitu dengan tenangnya, seolah tak akan ada yang bisa memecahkan kode ajaibnya itu. Semua teman-temanku tertawa terbahak dan aku mendapat julukan Dahak selama setahun. Itu," kata Alicia lagi saat harry akhirnya berhasil menguasai tawanya. "Jauh lebih buruk dibanding apapun di dunia ini, kurasa."

Harry mengangguk, cegukan saking girangnya.

"Merlin, George benar-benar parah!"

Alicia mengangguk. "Aku memutuskannya langsung, tenang saja. Dan menyesal seminggu kemudian karena... kau tahu..." dia nyengir menggoda. "Dia sangat besar."

"Stooooop!"

alicia terbahak.

"Tapi sungguhan Alicia, setidaknya jangan melajukan apapun dengan warrington sebelum pertandingan quidditch. Dia berkata pada teman-temannya akan menidurimu sampai kau tak bisa berjalan lagi!"

Alicia menggeleng-geleng. "Fucking annoying. Dia tak sehebat itu," tandasnya. "Oke, akan kuingat-ingat. Thanks untuk peringatannya Har."

Harry mengangguk.

tapi dia mau tak mau memikirkan kata-kata Alicia.

Apakah dia berlebihan karena marah pada Draco? Apakah semua cowok berbicara tentang cewek tanpa hormat seperti itu? Atau apakah Alicia terlalu pemaaf for her own good?

Harry cemberut. Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dia pikirkan...

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry dan Draco terlalu marah pada satu sama lain bahkan untuk saling tatap. Minggu itu berlalu cepat, dan satu-satunya momen interaksi mereka hanya saat pelajaran Ramuan, dimana Snape, mencium aroma pertengkaran dari Harry dan Draco, memasangkan mereka untuk membuat ramuan bersama, hanya agar Harry merasa makin benci pada guru itu.

"Kuliti akar umbi itu, aku akan memotong daun ini," ketus Draco.

"Kau kira kau bisa memerintahku?" Tandas Harry, menolak menguliti umbi, dan mengambil daun. Draco langsung terpancing.

"kubilang kuliti umbinya! Kau tak bisa memotong daunnya dengan tipis!"

"oh yeah? Memangnya aku peduli?"

"Nilai ramuan kita yang jadi taruhan Potter! Do as I say!"

"No way in hell Malfoy! Aku akan memotong daun ini dan kau bisa menguliti umbimu!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya. Mereka adu pelotot. Akhirnya, saat melihat Snape berjalan ke arah mereka, dia mengalah dan menguliti umbinya. Harry mendengus puas.

"Fuck you Potter!" Geram Draco, menguliti umbi dalam sekejap, matanya menatap cemas daun bunga anggrek mereka yang langka. "Potong tipis-tipis..."

"Aku tahu Malfoy! Tak perlu mengajariku!" Dengan kesal Harry mulai memotong tipis daun mereka, susah payah agar getahnya tidak sampai keluar. Dalam hati dia menyesal kenapa tidak menyerahkan tugas sulit ini pada Draco.

"Jangan kau pegang seperti itu bodoh! Kau membuat getahnya berceceran!"

"Aku berusaha!"

"Merlin! Jangan ditekan Potter! Pegang tangkainya!"

"mana bisa kan? Tangkainya licin!"

"Astaga! Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Daun itu kunci dari ramuan ini idiot!"

"Beraninya kau berkata aku idiot!"

"Aku akan mengatakan apapun tentangmu sesukaku!"

"Sungguh egois! Kenapa kau tidak mulai mengerjakan yang lain saja! Timbang mata ular itu!"

"Jangan memerintahku!"

"Aku tidak memerintahmu! Itu yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya!"

"Dan membiarkanmu memotong daun itu tanpa pengawasan? Kau pikir aku bodoh?!"

Anak-anak Slytherin terkekeh geli, sedang anak Gryffindor dengan loyalnya memelototi Draco. Profesor Snape berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Potter merusak daun nya Sir!" Kata Draco, matanya masih memelototi Harry. "Dia memboroskan getahnya!"

"Astaga Malfoy! Bisakah kau tidak menyalahkanku terus? Aku berusaha disini!"

"Kubilang pegang tangkai daunnya! Kenapa kau harus memegang daunnya seperti itu?!"

"Silent," kata Snape, membuat Harry dan Draco langsung terdiam. "Potter, potong 5 angka dari Gryffindor karena kebodohanmu. Mr Malfoy, 5 angka untuk Slytherin karena bersabar menghadapi kebebalan Potter."

Harry menatap guru itu tak percaya, tapi tak berani memprotes karena pengalamannya semakin kehilangan angka jika mengkritisi Snape dalam bentuk apapun. Draco nyengir puas.

"Ha!" Katanya mendadak riang, mulai menimbang mata ularnya. Harry menoleh menatapnya murka.

"Awas kau!" Desisnya. "Kubalas kau di lapangan Quididitch!"

Mereka bertengkar sepanjang sisa pelajaran itu. Ramuan mereka berwarna ungu pucat karena kurangnya getah daun. Tapi Harry tak peduli. Dia kesal sekali pada Draco, dan akan membalas cowok itu di pertandingan akhir minggu itu.

Sabtu akhirnya datang. Dia dan Ron turun ke aula besar untuk sarapan sambil membawa sapu mereka. Saat melewati meja Slytherin, Harry melihat semua anak Slytherin memakai lencana sambil tertawa-tawa menatap Harry dan Ron. Merasakan firasat buruk, dia menarik Ron buru-buru ke meja mereka. Ron sendiri tampak seolah siap menyemburkan siput.

Saat akhirnya harus menuju lapangan, Harry melirik salah satu lencana Slytherin.

Weasley Raja Kami.

Merasakan perutnya mual, dia berharap Ron tak sampai melihatnya dan berjalan buru-buru ke lapangan. Sahabatnya itu mengikutinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Saat akhirnya 2 tim berhadapan, Draco memberi Harry seringaian yang dibalas Harry dengan pelototan sangar. Begitu Madam Hooch meniup peluitnya, 14 bayangan melesat ke udara menuju posisi masing-masing.

Harry melihat tribun Slytherin, dimana semua anak memamerkan lencana mereka. Firasat buruk Harry terbukti saat para chaser Slytherin mulai mendekati gawang.

"Penonton terdengar sangat antusias! Kita dengarkan apa yang mereka serukan!" Kata Lee si komentator, berhenti bicara untuk mendengarkan.

 _Weasley Raja kami_

 _weasley lahir di tempat sampah_

 _dia biarkan quaffle masuk dengan mudah_

 _Weasley pastikan kami akan menang_

 _weasley raja kami!_

Harry merasakan amarahnya membludak. Dia menoleh ke arah Draco, yang berdiri penuh semangat di depan tribun Slytherin, memberi aba-aba agar bernyanyi dengan lebih keras. Teganya! Harry benar-benar tak percaya Draco serendah itu!

Benar saja, Ron langsung tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Goal demi goal dicetak oleh para chaser Slytherin. Tim Gryffindor mulai kehilangan pegangan. Harry mulai panik, ingin cepat menangkap snitch dan menghentikan pertandingan ini.

"Ha!" Draco terbang ke dekat Harry, wajahnya penuh semangat. "Kau suka lagu ciptaanku Potter? Dedikasi khusus untuk kiper baru Gryffindor."

Harry hanya bisa menatapnya jijik, tapi tak menjawab. Dia terbang sejauh mungkin dari Draco, sangat sangat muak dengan cowok itu dan kelakuannya yang makin menjadi-jadi. Draco rupanya belum selesai dengan Harry, dia terbang mendekat lagi.

"Kau lihat Potter? Thats what you got when you mess with me," katanya angkuh.

Harry memelototinya. "Kau membalasku lewat Ron? Apa salahnya!? Kau sungguh bajingan Draco, aku tak tahu apa yang aku lihat darimu," tandasnya murka.

Mata Draco berkilat sama marahnya. "Kau kira aku tahu apa yang kulihat darimu? Keras kepala, seenaknya, berani menguping urusan pribadiku..."

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Oh, kalau memang aku sejelek itu, kenapa tidak kau putuskan saja aku ha?!" Begitu kalimat itu keluar, Harry langsung menyesalinya.

Wajah Draco merah padam. "Fuck you Potter! Seandainya saja aku tak bertemu denganmu di toko baju itu saat kita 11 tahun..." geramnya, lalu terbang pergi, meninggalkan Harry yang berjengit. Tapi dia bersyukur Draco tidak menanggapi kata-katanya dan memutuskan Harry saat itu juga.

Tersinggung, Harry mengejar pacarnya itu, mendorongnya dengan bahunya. Draco terguncang di sapunya, tapi masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia memelototi Harry, dan balas menghempaskan tubuhnya yang jauh lebih besar dari Harry ke tubuh Harry. Harry nyaris terpental dari sapunya, tangannya bergelayut pada sapunya. Jeritan penonton terdengar.

"Dan terjadi gesekan antara seeker gryffindor dan Slytherin, seperti biasa," kata Lee, bersiul saat Harry dengan tangkasnya melompat kembali ke atas sapunya. "Nice move Potter! Kita semua tahu Harry Potter bisa terbang lebih jago di banding Malfoy..." Buuu keras terdengar dari tribun Slytherin, sementara tepuk tangan riuh terdengar dari Gryffindor.

Harry dan Draco saling pelotot. Harry terbang menjauh, dan kali ini Draco yang mengejarnya.

"Piss off Malfoy, aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi!" Jerit Harry.

"Kau yang duluan menabrakku!" Bentak Draco.

"Dan kau balas dengan nyaris membunuhku?!"

"Kau tidak mati kan? Sayang sekali," tandas Draco keji.

Mata Harry membelalak, belum pernah dia semurka ini. Tanpa kata, dia terbang ke arah Fred, yang terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi saat Harry merebut tongkat beaternya, dan memukul bludger sekuat mungkin ke arah Draco, yang untungnya berhasil menghindar walalupun nyaris kena.

"Apa-apaan kau Potter?! Apa kau sudah gila?!" Teriak Draco.

Tapi Harry kalap, dia ingin sekali mencelakai Draco saat ini. Fred tertawa terbahak saat Harry memukul bludger sekali lagi, mengejar Draco, sampai Madam Hooch dan para penonton sadar apa yang terjadi dan terdengar peluit.

"Potter! Kembali ke posisi mu!" Bentak MaDam Hooch. "Astaga! Aku tahu kau dan Mr Malfoy saling benci, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan! Penalti untuk Slytherin!"

"Haha! Rasakan Malfoy! Itu akibatnya kalau macam-macam dengan Gryffindor. Sori Profesor, tapi Harry punya hak untuk membalas!" Seru Lee sambil tertawa terbahak.

Harry melemparkan pemukul ke Fred lagi, yang memberi Harry salut. Harry merasakan telinganya berdengung marah. Penonton menyorakinya habis-habisan tapi dia tak peduli. Draco menatap Harry dengan mata penuh api kemarahan. Harry heran kenapa mereka berdua masih bisa terbang, dengan tingkat marah luar biasa ini.

Dan dia melihatnya. Snitch. Dekat landasan tribun Slytherin.

Tanpa buang waktu, dia terbang cepat. Draco menyadari dan langsung mengejar Harry. Tapi Harry di depannya, memohon sapunya agar lebih cepat, lebih cepat, dan...

YES!

"GRYFFINDOR MENAAANG!" seruan Lee disambut sorakan gegap gempita. Harry langsung di serbu oleh teman setimnya, semua memeluknya erat. Semua kecuali Ron, yang mendarag dengan bahu dan kepala menunduk menuju ruang ganti. Harry ingin menyusulnya, tapi tak bisa melepaskan diri dari kerumunan yang membopongnya dan mengelu-elukan namanya. Harry melihat Draco mendarat dengan wajah murka.

Lalu DRaco mulai menghina ayah dan ibu Ron. Fred dan george menyadarinya, berusaha menghajar Draco. Harry dan Alicia memegangi George, sedang Angelina dan Katie susah payah memgang Fred.

"Tapi kau suka kelurga Weasley kan Potter? Mungkin rumah mereka yang seperti kandang babi mengingatkanmu pada rumah ibumu yang bau..."

Draco sudah kelewat batas.

Harry melepaskan George dan melompat menyerang Draco. George, tidak membuang kesempatan, menghentakkan tangan alicia dan mengikuti jejak Harry menghajar Draco habis-habisan. Dia bisa mendengar jeritan, suara peluit, dan pekikan marah, tapi dia dan George tak berhenti menendang, menjambak, dan mencakar, sampai terdengar, "IMPEDIMENTA!" dan Harry dan george terpental jauh dari Draco.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Bentak McGonagall, wajahnya sangat sangat marah. "IKUT AKU!"

Dan tentu saja, setelah itu semua tahu bahwa Umbridge mengambil sapu Harry, Fred, dan George, dan melarang mereka main Quidditch seumur hidup.

Harry mandi, ingin membenamkan dirinya di shower. Marah pada semua orang. Dia duduk dengan lesu di ruang rekreasi dengan yang lain, menyesali nasibnya.

dan berjengit saat teringat wajah Draco yang babak belur.

Berdebat dengan diri sendiri, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengecek peta perampok di kamarnya. Benar saja, Draco masih ada di bangsal rumah sakit kastil. Mendesah, dia mengambil jubah gaibnya, untuk jaga-jaga, walaupun sekarang masih jam 7, dia pergi menjenguk Draco.

Draco sedang tiduran, menatap langit-langit. Wajahnya sudah tidak babak belur lagi, tapi tangan kanannya di perban. Draco melirik Harry sekilas, wajahnya langsung cemberut.

"Go away Potter! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu," tandasnya, matanya menatap keras kepala langit-langit.

Harry mengernyit. "Dasar tak tahu diri. Aku memutuskan meninggalkan egoku untuk menjengukmu karena cemas..."

"Cemas?" Ulang Draco dingin, bangkit duduk, matanya menatap Harry tajam. "Cemas katamu? Kau yang menyerangku dengan cara muggle! Belum lagi berusaha membunuhku dengan bludger! Dan kau bisa bilang dirimu cemas padaku?!"

Harry berjengit, mendadak merasa bodoh. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia mudah sekali marah? Tak biasanya dia seperti ini. Dia menatap Draco. Cowok yang sangat dia cintai...

Harry mendesah panjang, menatap tangannya, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu," kata Draco lagi. "Mendadak kau marah dan terus marah padaku karena alasan yang tidak jelas, memata-mataiku seolah aku adalah tukang selingkuh, dan marah karena aku menegurmu karena tak suka di mata-matai!"

Harry cemberut. "Well, kau mengusirku dari kamarmu!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Dan aku berusaha menjelaskan bahwa maksudku bukan mengusirmu! Astaga, kau sungguh bebal kan? Aku berkata padamu bahwa kalau kau ada di kamarku, aku tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi. Maksudku, aku senang menghabiskan waktu denganmu, tapi aku juga butuh nilai OWL-ku. Aku ingin kau datang hanya setiap malam Jumat, dan kembali ke asramamu di Sabtu siang. Tapi rupanya aku salah, dan harusnya aku membiarkanmu pindah ke kamarku sekalian kan?"

Harry mengernyit. "Dengar Malfoy, kalau memang sampai segitunya kau tak suka aku di kamarmu, aku tak akan kesana lagi," kata Harry, sangat sangat terluka. "Just... do whatever you want. Aku akan kembali ke aramaku sebelum jam malam." Dia berbalik pergi tapi Draco dengan gesit melompat dari tempat tidur dan menarik cewek itu.

"Kau tak akan kabur lagi Potter! Kita bicarakan ini seperti layaknya orang dewasa..."

Harry berjengit, menarik tangannya cepat. Draco meremas tangannya yang bertulisan: I must not tell lies. Draco melihat pergerakan ini, mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kaget.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada apa-apa," gumamnya cepat.

Tapi Draco memelototi Harry, menarik tangannya lagi, memeriksa, dan membelalak saat melihat tulisan yang mengelupas kulit Harry, bagai tato yang merobek jaringannya.

"Apa... apa ini?" Tanya Draco lemas.

Harry berusaha menarik tangannya. "Bukan apa-apa. Detensi biasa. No big deal."

"No big deal?" Ulang Draco, matanya menatap horor. "No big deal katamu? Ini kejahatan Potter, laporkan pada Dumbledore!"

"Tidak akan," geram Harry, memelototi Draco. "Aku tak akan kalah dari wanita itu!"

"Maksudmu Umbridge? Dia yang melakukan ini padamu?!"

"Siapa lagi yang lebih keji dari dia?"

Draco merapatkan rahangnya, menatap Harry tajam. Harry balas memelototinya, keras kepala. Lalu Draco berdecak, menarik Harry ke pelukannya.

Harry kaget dengan perkembangan tiba-tiba ini. Dia meronta, tapi tahu bahwa dirinya kalah saat Draco mempererat pelukannya. Dia menarik napas, menghirup aroma parfum mahal Draco yang sangat dia rindukan...

Lalu tangannya merangkul pinggang cowok itu, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Draco. Mereka berpelukan lama, lalu Draco melepas Harry, menarik cewek itu untuk duduk di sebelahnya di kasurnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Aku minta maaf oke," gumam Draco, membuat Harry mengangkat sebelah alis menatapnya. Wajah cowok itu merona. Meminta maaf bukan bagian dari diri seorang Malfoy rupanya. "Just... aku tak tahu. Semakin lama berhubungan denganmu, aku merasa semakin tak punya privasi. Aku Slytherin. Aku sangat menghargai waktu bersama diriku sendiri. Tapi aku juga tak ingin marahan denganmu seperti ini..."

Harry menatap tangannya. "Well, aku juga, kau tahu. Harusnya memberitahumu sebelum aku muncul di kamarmu, dan... memata-mataimu seperti itu. Sorry."

Mereka terdiam lagi, mencerna kata-kata yang lain.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa, rasanya aku jadi sangat mudah marah," erang Harry akhrnya. "Dan bukan hanya padamu. Ron dan Hermione juga kena imbas amarahku yang selalu mendadak muncul..."

Draco menatapnya tajam. "Hmm, puberti?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi kadang aku juga merasa sangat bahagia tanpa ada alasan. Rasanya seolah ada orang lain yang juga mengendalikan emosiku..."

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan kan? Bicarakan dengan Dumbledore..."

"No." jawab Harry tajam. "Aku tak mau mengganggunya dengan masalah sepele remaja seperti ini..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Harga dirimu selalu kau tempatkan di situasi yang tak tepat," tandasnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu lagi. "Dan kurasa... aku jadi sangat tertekan karena marahan denganmu... membuat emosiku semakin tak stabil... melihatmu tampak tak merasa kehilangan aku sama sekali..."

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Apa kau serius berkata begitu?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Harry mengangkat bahu, tak menatap matanya. Draco mendesah panjang, memegang pipi Harry, mengangkat dagu nya untuk menatap mata hijau terang cewek itu. "Aku memang sangat marah padamu karena sudah menguping sesi hangoutku dengan teman-temanku, dan menuduhku menyembunyikan wanita lain di asramaku. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku..." wajahnya merona. "Aku mencintaimu Potter. Tentu saja aku merasa kehilanganmu. Walaupun tidak kutunjukan dengan menebas semua orang tanpa pandang bulu..."

Wajah Harry ikut merona.

"Kalau kau merasa begitu penting datang ke asramaku, menyusup seperti itu, baiklah. Lakukanlah apa yang kau suka," desah Draco, menempelkan dahi mereka. "Pada titik ini, rasanya aku tak peduli lagi pada apapun, selain bisa menciummu sampai pagi..."

Harry tertawa pelan. "Nobody stop you.." bisiknya.

Draco nyengir, lalu tanpa berlama lagi, mendekatkan bibirnya dan mencium Harry mesra. Dan semudah itu, rasa marah menguap habis dari kepala mereka. Tak lama, Harry sudah duduk di pangkuan Draco untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Mereka berciuman dan terus berciuman, hanya berhenti untuk menarik napas.

"Ehm."

Tentu saja! Erang Harry dalam hati, melompat dari pangkuan Draco. Mereka di rumah sakit. Madam Pomfrey menatap mereka skeptis.

"bukankah kau yang membuat Mr Malfoy terluka Potter?" Katanya tajam. Harry meringis.

"Pertengkaran pasangan," katanya bersalah. "I'll make it up to him."

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng. "Tampaknya kau sudah sehat Mr Malfoy. Kembalilah ke asramamu."

Draco mengangguk, lalu dia dan Harry berjalan keluar bangsal. Harry nyengir lebar, mendadak hatinya terasa lebih ringan karena sudah baikan dengan Draco. Draco nyengir predator pada Harry, menarik cewek itu masuk ke lemari penyimpanan sapu, dan melanjutkan sesi ciuman mereka yang rasanya tak akan ada habisnya...

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuuung

chapter ini luar biasa panjangnya x)) dan momen Drarry nya sedikit ya wkwkwkw

maaf kalau chapter ini membosankan.. chapter depan akan lebih banyak momen drarry

btw, apakah kalian lebih suka 1 chapter panjang begini, atau dipecah jadi beberapa chapter?

keep review ya gengs :* arigatouuu


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Shell cottage

"Harus kuakui," kata Ron berat dan sportif. "Aku tak akan bertahan dengan cewek yang bersikap seperti itu padaku. Marah-marah tanpa sebab, tak mau di ajak bicara, _menguping_ pembicaraan saat hangout dengan teman-teman." Dia menatap Harry heran, yang meringis.

Draco mendengus. "Thank you Weasley, such a compliment untuk kesabaranku menghadapi cewek ini," katanya, lalu nyengir pada Harry. "Kau akan makin heran kenapa aku bisa bertahan dengan yang model begini di akhir cerita ini..."

Harry memelototi Draco. "Kau berani berkata begitu sekarang? Kau si super cemburuan..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kecemburuanku. _Kau_ memang suka main mata dengan cowok-cowok rendah," katanya.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. Hermione mau tak mau tersenyum, dan memilih bertanya kelanjuan ceritanya.

-dhdhdh-

4\. Kelas 5, part 4

Harry akhirnya menginap di kamar Draco. Mereka langsung tertidur saking lelahnya.

Saat Draco bangun, jam baru menunjukkan pukul 6. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Harry, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke rambut cewek itu, menghirup aroma vanilanya yang memabukkan... Draco jr, yang sudah bersemangat sejak Draco bangun, mulai mencium adanya harapan... setelah berbulan-bulan hanya puas dengan tangan kanan Draco...

Draco memasukan tangannya ke balik kaus Harry, membelai perutnya. Bibirnya mencium pundak Harry, berjalan ke tengkuknya...

Terdengar kikikan dari Harry, membuat Draco nyengir lebar. Bibirnya masih bergerilya...

"Aku lapaar," kata Harry, mendorong Draco, yang mendesah luar biasa panjang.

"Ini masih jam 6," tandas Draco, menggeliat, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal lagi.

Harry menatapnya geli. "Kamar mandi," katanya riang, bangun dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Draco cemberut.

Harry dan Draco menghabiskan Sepagian di kamar Draco, tiduran di kasur Draco sambil makan coklat kiriman ibunya, bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi pada mereka dalam 2 bulan terakhir tak saling bicara. Harry menceritakan dengan lengkap soal detensi Umbridge, Laskar Dumbledore, kedatangan Sirius yang nyaris ditangkap Umbridge, pelajaran di Kamar Kebutuhan, dan dilarang main Quidditch seumur hidup...

Draco melongo. "Seumur hidup?!"

Harry menatapnya sebal. "Thanks to you."

Draco berjengit. "Well, mana aku tahu dia membencimu sampai seperti itu," katanya, menatap punggung tangan Harry, membelainya pelan. "Heran kenapa."

"Pasti karena Fudge," kata Harry. "Dia kan benci aku. Aku punya kecurigaan Umbridge naksir Fudge."

Draco terkekeh. "Fudge sudah punya istri."

Harry mendengus. "Perempuan jahat seperti Umbridge tak akan berhenti hamya karena seorang istri."

Draco terbahak, menggeleng. "Bayangkan reaksinya kalau menangkap grup pertahananmu..."

"Pasti aku akan dikeluarkan," kata Harry simpel, mengangkat bahu.

Draco hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, rupanya sudah terbiasa dengan segala macam tingkah gila Harry dan teman-temannya. Draco tengkurap, menatap mata Harry, tangannya mengelus perut Harry.

"Sekarang saat yang kutunggu-tunggu," kata cowok itu, nyengir lebar.

Harry tertawa. Dia hanya memakai kaus putih ketat dan jins. Draco menatap tubuhnya dengan ekspresi lapar. Tanpa kata lagi, dia mencium Harry mesra.

Tangannya langsung masuk ke dalam kaus Harry, dengan mudah melepaskan bra Harry, melemparkannya asal ke lantai. Napas Harry tercekat saat tangan Draco menyentuh dadanya, memainkannya...

Dia mendudukan dirinya, dan menarik kepala Draco untuk menciumnya makin mesra. Kangen sekali. Rasanya ribuan ciuman tak akan mengobati rasa rindunya yang menggelegak. Napas Draco memburu saat cowok itu mencium lehernya, menggigitnya...

"ugh," desah Harry, merasakan cairan mengalir deras di celana dalamnya. "Itu akan membekas..."

"Who cares?" Desah Draco, menjilat hasil karyanya, membuat perut Harry makin tegang penuh gairah.

Tangan Harry melepaskan kancing Draco satu per satu, membuka jubah cowok itu, menunjukan bokser sutranya. Harry membelai dada bidang Draco, tangannya turun ke bawah, matanya mengikuti arah tangannya...

Draco mengeluarkan suara seperti menggeram, dan mencium Harry lagi, menarik cewek itu ke pangkuannya. Harry merasakan betapa bersemangatnya Draco jr, dan mendadak merasa keberaniannya datang. Dia membuka kausnya.

Mata Draco membelalak lebar, mulutnya terbuka, benar-benar kaget. Harry merasakan wajahnya terbakar, malu luar biasa. Tangannya mencoba menutup dadanya, tapi Draco dengan gesit menahannya. Cowok itu menatap payudara Harry penuh birahi, tampak terlalu terpesona untuk melakukan hal lain.

Harry mendengus. "Malfoy," katanya, menjentikkan jari ke depan wajah Draco. "Kau tidak mati saking girangnya kan?"

Draco tidak menanggapi, tapi tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada Harry, meraba putingnya. Harry merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri saking bergairahnya. Astaga...

Lalu terdengar gedoran di pintu.

"Draco! Makan siang! Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri di kamar?" Seruan Zabini terdengar.

Draco menutup matanya seolah sedang meminta kesabaran. "Fuck off Zabini!"

"Kau masih marah karena dikalahkan Potter? Bukankah harusnya kau sudah terbiasa?" Tandas Zabini, di iringi suara tawa Nott.

Harry ikut cekikikan. Draco menatapnya tak terkesan. "Go away kalian berdua! Aku akan keluar sebentar lagi!"

"Nope! Kami akan menunggumu di sini! Keluar sekarang atau kupanggil Profesor Snape!"

"Merlin," geram Draco. Harry memakai kembali bajunya. Draco tampak ingin menangis saking kecewanya. Harry nyengir, turun dari kasur, memakai jubahnya dan mengambil jubah gaibnya. "Bagaimana dengan ini?" Desis Draco, menunjuk Draco jr yang masih terbentang gagah. Harry menatapnya kasihan.

"Minggu depan," katanya, tersenyum menggoda.

Draco menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa tidak nanti malam?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang bilang kalau kita harus mengerjakan PR. Ini sudah hari Minggu loh."

Draco memelototinya. "Well, siapa peduli pada PR?"

Harry tertawa. "Kau Mister."

Cowok itu mendesah. "Right," gumamnya, mengambil tongkatnya, menyentuh bagian depan celananya, dan sekejap, Draco jr menunduk lesu. Harry tertawa terbahak.

Harry menciumnya sekilas. "Sampai ketemu," bisiknya, memberi Draco tatapan menggoda. Draco mendesah panjang saat Harry memakai jubah gaibnya, lalu menuju ke pintu dan membukanya. Zabini dan Nott masih berdiri di sana, bersedekap. Nott memberi Draco, yang masih hanya memakai boksernya, tatapan mengapresiasi.

"Nice body baby," kata Nott riang, masuk ke dalam kamar Draco tanpa di undang. Draco memutar bola matanya. Zabini mengikuti mereka.

"Jangan panggil aku baby," ketus Draco.

"Kenapa? Takut seseorang cemburu?" Goda Nott penuh arti. Draco cemberut.

"Tak akan ada yang cemburu padamu."

"Hmm, sepertinya ada," kata Zabini, mengangkat bra Harry yang tergeletak di bawah meja Draco dengan ekspresi seolah natal datang dua kali lebih cepat. Draco tergagap, Harry merasakan wajahnya sendiri merah padam, dan buru-buru menyusup keluar.

Biarkan pria yang menyelesaikan masalahmu, pikirnya, menutup mulutnya agar tan ada yang mendengarnya tertawa cekikikan.

-dhdhdhdh-

Waktu berjalan cepat setelah itu.

bulan November berakhir, berganti Desember, dan tanpa terasa sudah mau liburan Natal. Tapi kejadian buruk terjadi. Harry mendapat penglihatan bahwa Arthur Weasley diserang ular besar. Dia, Ron, Ginny, Fred, dan george dikirim oleh Dumbledore ke Grimmauld Place.

Harry sudah ingin kembali ke kamarnya untuk memberitahu Draco. Tapi dia tak bisa mengirim surat kan? Harus dengan kode, karena Umbridge memeriksa semua surat yang masuk dan keluar. Harry baru bisa masuk ke kamarnya malam hari setelah menjenguk Arthur, setelah Moody bilang dia dirasuki oleh Voldemort...

Harry mengernyit.

 _Draco,_

 _Aku tak bisa bercerita banyak, hanya bisa bilang aku baik-baik saja, tapi tak baik-baik saja. Bisakah kita bertemu?_

 _Girlfriend_

Harry mendesah panjang.

Untungnya, beberapa hari setelah itu, Ginny berhasil meyakinkannya kalau dia tak dirasuki. Draco berkata dalam suratnya bahwa dia akan mengunjungi neneknya di st Mungo saat Natal. Kebetulan Harry juga akan menjenguk Arthur bersama yang lain.

Mereka janjian bertemu di lantai empat, depan penyimpanan sapu. Begitu melihat cowok itu, berdiri bersandar di tembok, dengan jubah biru dongker mewah, Harry langsung berlari memeluknya.

Draco terkekeh, balas memeluknya. "Miss you too," gumamanya, mencium kepala Harry. Harry menariknya ke dalam lemari sapu, lalu tanpa kata menciumnya mesra. Mereka menghabiskan 5 menit yang panjang untuk berciuman, sampai dengan terpaksa Harry melepaskan dirinya, dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Draco mengernyit. "Bagaimana bisa kau melihat yang seperti itu?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Seperti ada koneksi antara aku dan Voldemort. Aku pernah beberapa kali melihat pikirannya kan?"

Draco mengangguk, teringat saat kelas 4. "Dan Dumbledore tak mengatakan apapun?"

Harry cemberut. "Tidak satu katapun."

Mereka membahas sebentar, tapi Harry harus segera kembali ke teman-temannya. Sudah setengah jam dia kabur dari mereka.

Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu. Harry memeluk leher Draco, menariknya untuk menciumnya. Draco tersenyum malas, menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah," gumam Draco.

Harry mengecup bibirnya. "Thanks karena kau mau kesini..."

"Everything for you."

Harry tertawa. "Tumben kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat bagus."

Draco menecup bibir Harry. "Because I love you..."

Harry terbahak, wajahnya merona. "Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Draco Malfoy?" Godanya. "But I love you too."

Draco memutar bola matanya, menunduk untuk mencium Harry properly...

"Harry?"

Harry dan Draco tersentak melepaskan diri, menoleh, menatap kaget Neville, yang berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar, tergagap bagai ikan.

"Astaga..."

"Emm," Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa, melirik Draco, yang mengangkat bahu menatapnya. "Hai Nev, sejak kapan kau di situ?"

Neville menatap Harry, lalu ke Draco, lalu ke Harry, lalu mengusap matanya, lalu menatap mereka lagi, seolah sungguh tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"sejak dia berkata I love..." Neville berjengit. Wajahnya merah padam. Harry meringis. Draco mendengus.

"Well, kuserahkan padamu?" Tanya Draco. Harry mengangguk. Lalu dengan anggukan sekali pada Neville, Draco berjalan pergi.

Harry dan Neville terdiam sampai suara langkah Draco tak terdengar lagi.

"Em,"

"What the hell Harry?" Ketus Neville, menatap Harry tak percaya. Harry berjengit.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat," kata Harry. "Aku pacaran dengan dia."

"Dengan _Draco_ _Malfoy_?" Neville tampak sangat sangat tak percaya. "Kau membencinya!"

Harry meringis. "Well, kau dengar tadi kan. I love him..."

Neville bergidik. "Astaga!" Gumamnya, syok luar biasa. "Astaga. Kurasa aku perlu duduk." Dia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu depan salah satu kamar.

"Nev," kata Harry cepat. "Ini... kau tahu... hubungan kami rahasia..."

"bisa kutebak," desah Neville lemas.

"Yah, untuk keselamatan Draco. Kau tahu kan, Voldemort akan membuatnya menjadi pancingan untuk mendapatkanku kalau mereka tahu..."

Neville memutar bola matanya. "Harry, aku mengerti. Aku tak akan mengatakan pada siapapun. Astaga... melihatmu berciuman dengan dia..." dia bergidik lagi. "Trauma seumur hidup."

Harry terbahak. "Jangan gitu dong. Memangnya aku sebegitu tak pantasnya dengan Draco?"

"Draco..." Neville tampak mual. "Jangan panggil nama depannya. Aku merasa ada di dunia lain."

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Hiperbola."

Neville memelototinya. Tapi sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa, teman-teman yang lain muncul.

"Itu dia Harry!" Tandas Hernione.

"Kami cemas tahu Har. Kupikir kau diare atau bagaimana," kata Ron. "Rupanya sedang reunian dengan Neville. Hai Nev."

Harry bersyukur tak perlu memberi alasan apapun pada Ron dan yang lainnya. Dan, menatap Neville, untungnya hanya Neville yang memergoki mereka...

-dhdhdhdh-

Hari terakhir di Grimmauld Place, Harry diberitahu bahwa dia harus mendapat pelajaran Occlumency dengan Snape. Marah, karena bukankah sudah cukup dia bertemu Snape hanya saat pelajaran ramuan saja? Tapi tidak. Dia harus menerima celaan demi makian Snape di luar kelas ramuan.

"Apakah Mr Malfoy satu-satunya hal yang ada di pikiranmu, Potter!" Desis Harry, dengan sangat mirip menirukan nada penuh benci Snape padanya. "Pangeran kegelapan, dengan seluruh upaya ingin menghabisimu, dan yang kau pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana membuat Mr Malfoy mau menidurimu!"

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak. Harry, yang duduk di kursi meja belajar Draco, menatapnya sebal, tapi Draco hanya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Dia berguling di kasurnya, memegang perutnya.

"Well, terimakasih atas simpatimu," tandas Harry masam. "Kita lihat bagaimana reaksimu kalau ada yang melihat memorimu, terutama saat tanganmu sedang masuk ke bajuku..."

Draco menggeleng-geleng, masih sangat geli. "Tak akan terjadi padaku, Potter, karena aku sudah ahli menutup pikiranku," katanya ringan. "Kau membuatku heran. Apanya yang susah sih? Kau tinggal menutup pikiranmu. Selesai."

Harry cemberut. "Kalau segampang itu, kenapa bukan kau yang mengajariku?"

Draco menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Aku tidak berkualifikasi Potter. Snape, dilain pihak, sangat jago oklumensi. Dia berhasil mengelabui Pangeran Kegelapan!"

Harry mendengus, masih percaya bahwa Snape tak mungkin sepenuhnya membela Orde, tapi tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Jadi," kata Draco penuh humor. "Apa hanya aku yang ada di pikiranmu, Potter?"

Wajah Harry merona, memutar bola matanya. "Berhenti menggodaku! Kau tak tahu bagaimana malunya aku. Diceramahi soal hubungan cowok cewek oleh Snape. Snape! Mungkin masih virgin..."

Draco terbahak lagi. "Banyak juga yang naksir dia di Slytherin," katanya, membuat Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Seriusan. Aku dan Blaise pernah mendengar Pansy dan geng membicarakan soal apakah Snape mau meniduri mereka secara bergantian kalau mereka sudah cukup umur..."

"Stop!" Seru Harry, menutup telinganya, ekspresinya horor. Draco kembali tertawa sampai air matanya keluar. Harry menatapnya tak terkesan.

"Lucu sekali," ketusnya.

Draco bangkit, menarik Harry berdiri dari kursinya, memeluk pinggang Harry dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Wajah Harry masih nampak kesal. Draco nyengir lebar.

"mau membuat kenangan baru untuk membuat Snape makin trauma?" Godanya.

"Ha ha," jawab Harry garing. Draco terbahak.

"Kau tahu, kau beruntung orangtuakulah yang pelahap maut. Kalau keluargamu yang dark side, dan aku adalah boy-who-lived, aku akan terpaksa memutuskanmu karena kau tak bisa menangkap konsep menutup pikiran," katanya geli.

Harry mengernyit. "Hmm, jadi kau akan menjadi Gryffindor dan aku Slytherin?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah pahlawan harus dari Gryffindor?"

Harry nyengir. "Tentu saja! Every Gryffindor borns a hero! And herroin."

Draco mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Stereotype. Ingat Peter Pettigrew, Babe."

Harry hanya bergumam, menatap bibir Draco, hilang konsentrasi pada percakapan mereka. Draco terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium mesra pacarnya itu.

Hari itu jumat, jadi Harry menginap di kamar Draco seperti biasa. Esoknya, Sabtu siang hari saat Draco bangun, sudah tidak ada cewek itu. Tapi ada surat yang dia tinggalkan di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur Draco.

 _Walaupun kau terlahir Gryffindor,_

 _dan aku yang menjadi Slytherin rasis anti-muggle,_

 _aku tahu aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu._

 _forever,_

 _Harry_

Draco merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Dasar Gryffindor! Bagaimana bisa dia menulis sperti itu tanpa merasa malu! Tapi Draco tak bisa menahan senyumnya, menggeleng-gelemg, dan bersenandung saat mandi.

Saat dia selesai mandi dan berganti baju, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

"Draco? Kau di dalam? Bisakah kau membantuku menyelesaikan pr ramuan?" Suara Theo.

Draco mendesah panjang, membukakan pintu kamarnya. Theo langsung masuk dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur Draco.

"Tak bisakah kau minta tolong Blaise?" Tandas Draco, merapikan rambutnya di depan kaca.

"Nope. Kau mengajar lebih sabar dari dia," kata Theo. Lalu... "Astaga!"

Draco menoleh. "Ada apa..." wajahnya langsung merona dahsyat saat melihat Theo sedang membaca surat kecil Harry. Draco dengan bodohnya lupa menyimpannya! "Berikan padaku Theo! Itu privat!"

Theo menatap Draco tak percaya. "Kupikir kalian putus," katanya syok.

Draco memutar bola matanya, tangannya terulur. "Bukan urusanmu! Berikan kertas itu padaku!"

Theo menatap Draco tajam. "Kau tahu apa taruhannya kan? Ayahmu pelahap maut, dan kau pacaran dengan cewek yang di incar oleh pangeran kegelapan?!"

Draco menggeram. "Aku tahu persis apa taruhannya, Nott. Itu sebabnya kami merahasiakan ini kan?" Tandasnya, setelah sekian detik dan Theo tampak tak mau mundur.

Theo mengernyit dalam. "Draco..."

"Look, Theo, aku tak ingin membicarakan ini, oke? Aku dan Harry sudah membahasnya, dan kami baik-baik saja," kata Draco, duduk di kursi, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Sounds pretty serious to me," desah Theo. "Hubungan kalian terlalu serius untuk anak 15 tahun kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Bisa di bilang begitu."

Theo mendengus. "Pantas saja kau tergila-gila padanya, kalau dia pandai memggombalimu seperti ini. Aku akan tetap jatuh cinta padamu," Theo menirukan suara Harry, yang sama sekali tidak mirip.

Draco memutar bola matanya, tapi tak menanggapi. Theo terbahak.

"Astaga. Jangan bilang kau juga mengatakan I love you-I love you too? Siapa kau? Hufflepuff?" Godanya.

Draco cemberut. "Shut up Theo! Memangnya kenapa? Mana bisa aku tidak mengatakannya kalau dia memberiku tatapan terluka-slash-insecure-slash-marah kan?" Ketusnya.

"Alibi hanyalah alibi," ledek Theo. "Merlin, nasibmu sungguh sial kan jatuh cinta pada gadis macam Potter."

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Desisnya.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Potter. Keluargamu membencinya. Darah-campuran. Pecinta muggle. Sama sekali tidak anggun. Tomboy. Berteman dengan banyak cowok. Seolah dunia ingin menghukummu dengan sesuatu yang sama sekali bukan tipemu..."

Dan bahkan Draco tak bisa menanggapi itu.

-dhdhdhd-

shell cottage

"Jadi Neville tahu?" Kata Hermione tajam.

Harry meringis. "Yah, dia melihatku dan Draco berciuman dan bertukar I love yous... bukan sesuatu yang bisa disangkal kan?"

"Kau tahu, kurasa harusnya aku tahu..." kata Ron, dahinya berkerut. "Saat Dean berkata kalau dia menyukaimu, Neville satu-satunya yang tidak memberikan dukungan..."

Harry duduk tak nyaman, melirik Draco, yang ekspresinya langsung kaku, tapi tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Anywaaay," kata Harry, mengalihkan perhatian. "Mari kita lanjut..."

"Aku tak tahu cerita itu," kata Draco dingin.

"cerita apa?" Tanya HARry.

"Ceritamu dan Thomas."

"Memang tak ada cerita apapun..."

"Dan lihat sekarang siapa yang menyembunyikan rahasia di balik asramanya," desis Draco. Harry berjengit.

"Aku sungguhan tak tahu Draco," katanya putus asa. "Aku baru tahu Dean menyukaiku saat kelas 6, saat dia menembakku..."

"Kami tahu," kata Hermione. Ron menatapnya kaget. "Yah, aku tahu setidaknya," tambah Hermione, mengangkat bahu. "Dean selalu menyukaimu Harry. Mungkin sejak awal bertemu denganmu..."

Harry mengernyit. "Dan kenapa kau tak pernah bilang padaku?" Tuduh Harry.

Hermione mengangkat bahu lagi. "Bukan urusanku kan? Dia pasti punya alasan kenapa tidak menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Tapi menurutku sangat jelas..." Dia menggeleng menatap wajah cengo Ron dan Harry. "Kalian berdua memang keterlaluan."

Draco tampak tak terkesan. "Ceritakan padaku," desisnya. Hermione mengerjap. Kaget pada perubahan mood Draco yang tadinya tenang, jadi berapi-api.

Cemburuan.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Benarkah Harry sungguhan bisa hidup dengan manusia seperti Draco Malfoy? Sepanjang cerita mereka, jelas sekali Harry tergila-gila pada cowok itu, tapi Draco... seolah kehilangan kendali ketika ada satu saja kemungkinan Harry dekat dengan pria lain.

Hubungan yang tidak sehat...

Dan Harry memang juga menunjukan cemburunya, tapi masih dalam taraf wajar. Hermione bisa memahami semuanya.

Hermione menatap Ron, yang mengangkat bahu.

Lalu mulai bercerita.

-dhdhdhdh-

next chapter, sedikit tentang perasaan Dean, dan momen Drarry yang makin istimewa :*

sampai ketemu setelah 10 reviews :*

terimakasiih


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

 **Dean pov (Bagian ini tidak diceritakan ya, hanya sebagai tambahan saja)**

Saat Dean Thomas pertama kali bertemu Harry Potter, dia tahu bahwa gadis itu istimewa. Bukan karena luka berbentuk sambaran petirnya, atau karena cewek itu terkenal seantero dunia sihir. Tapi karena Harry... berbeda.

Harry punya mata yang luar biasa indah. Hijau, besar, berbentuk buah badam, dengan bulu mata hitam yang panjang dan tebal, membuat siapapun terpana melihatnya. Senyum selalu hinggap di mata luar biasa itu, dan kadang Dean harus mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhenti menatap mata Harry.

Saat pertama bertemu, di meja Gryffindor, Dean sangat sangat terpesona. Tapi dia hanya menganggap bahwa perasaannya wajar, karena mengagumi cewek cantik di usianya sangat normal.

Lalu berlalunya bulan, membuat Dean semakin terpesona.

Harry. Berbeda.

Harry tak pernah menyimpan dendam. Dia di musuh oleh seluruh asrama karena pengurangan poin, tapi kemudian kembali di puja karena menambah poin mereka di akhir tahun. Tapi Harry tak pernah memperpanjangnya, bersikap biasa pada orang-orang yang tadinya memberinya punggung yang dingin. Saat kelas dua pun sama, ketika semua orang menghindarinya karena mengira dia pewaris Slytherin. Yang benar saja, hanya karena dia bisa bicara dengan ular? Harry adalah Gryffindor sejati, semua tahu itu!

Tapi Harry memaafkan mereka semua dengan mudahnya, dengan santainya. Kalau Dean yang ada di posisi cewek itu, pasti setidaknya dia merasa kesal. Tapi Harry berbeda.

Dan Dean sangat sangat terpesona dengan ketangguhan Harry ini, kemampuan luar biasa untuk bisa selalu tersenyum pada siapapun, sebrengsek apapun orang tersenut pernah memperlakukannya.

Harry sangat easy going. Tak pernah ribut dengan siapapun. Selalu santai. Tenang. Hanya memutar bola matanya saat orang meledeknya segala macam karena kerakusannya, atau karena ketomboi-annya yang rasanya kelewat abnormal. Dean selalu menggoda Harry tomboi, padahal dalam hatinya, dia selalu menyadari sisi wanita Harry. Rambutnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya yang membentuk sempurna. Kakinya yang jenjang, yang membuat Dean ngiler setiap kali cewek itu memakai celana pendek.

Dean selalu berusaha ada untuknya. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa Harry, si Ratu ketidaksensitifan, pasti tak mengerti bahwa ada maksud lebih di balik perhatiannya. Dean selalu berusaha menunjukkan dukungannya.

Dean selalu berusaha menyentuh Harry. Entah itu memeluk pundaknya, atau menarik rambutnya. Harry sendiri tampak tak begitu menyadari, karena begitu banyak orang yang ingin menyentuhnya. Ron bahkan kadang mengecup kepala Harry kalau cowok itu merasa Harry sedang butuh banyak dukungan, membuat Dean merasa sangat snagat iri. Kenapa Ron bisa begitu gampang melakukannya? Mungkin karena perasaan Ron sangat berbeda dengan perasaan Dean pada Harry.

Tapi Dean tahu, tak ada yang menyentuh Harry sesering dirinya. Dia selalu memastikan bisa duduk di sebelah Harry (walau kadang sulit karena Harry hampir selalu di apit oleh Ron dan Hermione), sedekat mungkin sehingga dia bisa menghirup wangi vanila manis dari tubuh Harry.

Dean Thomas benar-benar tergila-gila pada Harry Potter.

-dhdhdhd-

 **Hermione** **pov** (mulai bagian ini, mulai cerita dari Hermione)

"You're just too good to be true..."

Dean bergumam sambil memetik gitarnya. Harry mendongak dari pr nya, dan mereka bertatapan. Harry selalu suka pada suara Dean, dan Dean memastikan selalu memberikan performen terbaik tiap kali ada cewek itu di ruang rekreasi. Harry memberinya cengiran, bertopang dagu menatap Dean, menunggunya melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

Hermione, yang duduk di sebelah Harry, mengangkat alis melihat adegan yang sering terjadi ini.

"Cant take my eyes off of you," lanjut Dean, matanya tak lepas dari Harry. Hm, pikir Hermione, memang Dean sepertinya tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari Harry. Hermione menggeleng-geleng. Mungkin maksud Dean menyampaikan pesan lewat lagu, tapi halo! Ini Harry yang kita bicarakan. Mungkin cewek itu akan sangat sangat sangat terkejut kalau tahu Dean menyukainya. Padahal Dean begitu jelas menunjukannya.

"You'd be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much..." desah Dean, matanya masih tertuju pada Harry. Seamus, di sebelah cowok itu, juga ikut menatap adegan ini. Dia dan Hermione bertatapan, lalu keduanya berpaling untuk menahan tawa.

Kasihan Dean, sungguh kasihan.

Lalu Ginny datang, mengajak bicara Harry, yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dean dan suara emasnya, memilih mendengarkan komplain panjang lebar Ginny soal Percy. Dean masih menatap Harry.

"Pardon the way that I stare, theres nothing else to compare..."

Hermione melihat Seamus menyikut Dean, yang nampak terlalu terlarut dalam lagunya. Dean tersentak, susah payah mengalihkan matanya dari Harry. Hermione menatap Harry, yang tampak benar-benar tidak sadar. Hermione merasakan simpati terhadap Dean, karena dia sendiri juga merasakan cinta tak disadari oleh seorang cowok...

Dean bukannya tidak menunjukan rasa suka nya. Seperti saat sarapan beberapa hari setelah itu. Dia duduk di sebelah Harry, memeluk pundak Harry.

"Hei Har, ke Hogsmead besok?"

Harry, masih berkonsentrasi pada sosisnya, hanya mengangguk. "Mau ikut?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh. Dean mengerjap, harapan tampak muncul di matanya. "hermione tak akan masalah kan? Iya kan Mione?" Dan harapan itu pupus dalam sekejap.

Hermione menatap kasihan Dean. "Well, kita bertemu agak siang, kau bisa jalan dengan..."

"Brilian!" Kata Harry, menenggak jus labu nya. "Kurasa aku akan tidur sampai siang. Semua tugas ini membuatku tinggal sejengkal sebelum bunuh diri..."

"Well kalau kau mau bunuh diri, aku ikut," tandas Ron. "Aku bekerja keras seperti peri rumah... hanya ungkapan Hermione..."

Hermione menatap Ron tak terkesan, tapi sebelum dia bisa mengomel, matanya menangkap ekspresi kecewa Dean.

"Kau bisa ikut kita Dean," kata Hermione. "Sekitar jam 12?"

Dean menggeleng. "Nope. Kurasa aku tak akan ke Hogsmead besok."

Harry tampak tak mendengarkan. Dia dan Ron sibuk berbisik soal pelarian besar-besaran dari Azkaban minggu lalu lagi. Pembicaraan yang tampaknya tak ada habisnya di Hogwarts. Dan ini sangat bagus untuk rencana Hermione tentang wawancara Harry dengan Rita Skeeter.

Hermione mendesah. Dean hanya nyengir padanya, lalu mulai makan, dan ikut dalam diskusi Ron dan Harry.

Malamnya, Hermione memutuskan bahwa dia akan sedikit ikut campur. Dia duduk di sebelah Dean, yang sedang bermain catur dengan Seamus.

"Hei Dean."

"Oh hei Mione. Whats up?"

"Hmn, aku hanya ingin mengatakan," kata hermione, saat Dean akhirnya menatapnya penasaran. "Bahwa seharusnya kau mengajaknya berkencan saja dengan jelas."

wajah Dean merah padam, tergagap. Seamus ikut mendongak dari papan caturnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Hermione mendesah. "Harry maksudku."

Dean terdiam. Seamus mengangguk. "Itu juga yang kukatakan padanya berulang kali. Harry single. Dia tak punya alasan menolakmu," katanya mendukung.

"Yah mungkin kalian tidak sadar," kata Dean. "Tapi Harry tak pernah menunjukan suka. Mengajaknya kencan hanya akan merusak hubungan kami..."

"Jadi kau mau hidup seperti ini terus?" Tanya Hermione penuh penghakiman. "Mencari-cari kesempatan menyentuh Harry. Menatapnya dari jauh..."

Dean berjengit. "Well, tidak. Tapi tidak sekarang, oke?" Katanya tegas. "Coba kau lihat Mione, pikiran Harry penuh dengan hal-hal seperti OWL, Umbridge, LD, Kau-Tahu-Siapa. Dia pasti kaget sekali kalau aku mengajaknya kencan, dan akan bersikap aneh. Aku tak mau itu terjadi oke? Aku sangat menikmati Harry sebagai teman."

Hermione mengernyit. "Kau mau aku mencoba mencari tahu apakah dia naksir...

Dean menggeleng. "Nope. Saat ini aku ingin merasa tenang sebagai temannya saja. Dia dengan jelas menunjukkan tak ada rasa padaku Mione. Tanpa kau tanyapun aku sudah tahu."

Hermione menatapnya kasihan. "Well kalau itu maumu."

"Harry mungkin sama sekali tak pernah menikirkan soal percintaan," kata Dean lagi, matanya menatap Harry, yang sedang tertawa-tawa bersama Ron, Fred, dan George. "Dia tak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kan?"

Hermione hanya terdiam. Memang Harry tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun. Hermione tak pernah mencari tahu karena dia yakin Harry pasti bercerita jika sedang dekat dengan seseorang.

"Dia hanya cewek paling memesona kan," kata Dean, masih tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Cantik, kuat, easy going... Seolah tak ada yang pantas untuk mendampinginya..."

Hermione bertukar pandang dengan Seamus, tersenyum. "Harry cewek normal Dean..."

Seamus mendengus. "Normal? Dia pernah mengentut di depanku Mione..."

Hermione membelalak, dalam hati berniat mengomeli Harry panjang lebar. Dean terbahak. "Justru itu. Dia tak pernah berpura-pura menjadi orang lain kan? Benar-benar... menikmati hidup. Such a turn on..."

Seamus menatapnya jijik. "Well, kurasa kau tidak normal juga..."

Dean terbahak lagi. Dia mendesah panjang. "Aku sangat menyukai sifatnya itu. Dia tak pernah menahan diri. Mungkin itu sebabnya dia sangat sangat kalem. Walaupun tahun ini sepertinya dia lebih mudah emosi, tetap saja dibanding cewek lain..."

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tahu, coba katakan itu di depannya. Dia akan sangat senang."

Dean nyengir. "Dia akan menganggapku sedang kerasukan Hermione," katanya faktual. "Dia bukan tipe yang bisa menerima pujian kan?"

Hermione hanya mendesah.

-djdhdhdh-

 **shell cottage**

Harry berjengit mendengar cerita itu. Draco, di lain pihak, tampak sangat tak senang.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Sejak kelas 3. Kau memberi harapan palsu pada Thomas..." kata Draco, memelototi Harry, yang mengernyit.

"Mana aku tahu oke? Dean selalu bersikap normal..."

"Normal, karena dia selalu naksir kamu kan," kata Hermione. "Aku kasihan padanya. Bertepuk sebelah tangan selama 6 tahun..."

"Bagaimana kau menolaknya Har?" Tanya Ron penasaran.

Harry memelototi mereka berdua. "Itu cerita saat kelas 6. Dan sekarang kita baru sampai kelas 5 kan..."

Draco tak terkesan. "Kau tak pernah mendengarkanku, memberinya harapan demi harapan! Aku tahu kau senang kan dengan perhatiannya? Kau suka orang-orang memuja-mujamu!"

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Berapa kali harus kubilang Malfoy?! Aku tidak tahu! Aku tidak sadar oke? Kupikir dia hanya... affectionate person. Aku tidak memikirkannya..."

"Right, karena kau tidak pernah berpikir," tandas Draco. Harry bangkit, serius marah.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau marah karena kejadian yang sudah berlalu..."

Draco ikut berdiri, impresif sekali karena dia jauh lebih tinggi dari Harry, tapi Harry tak gentar. "Kejadian yang sudah lalu?" Desis Draco, tangannya menggenggam tongkatnya. "Kau pikir orang dengan mudah menghilangkan rasa suka selama 6 tahun hanya karena sekali kau tolak?!"

Harry memelototi Draco. "Aku dengan jelas mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu! Dia tak bisa tidak move on kan..."

Draco tertawa dingin. "Sebodoh itukah kau Potter? Kau sebegitu naif sampai rasanya aku bisa mati didepanmu dan kau tak sadar..."

"Hei, stop di situ," Ron maju, mendorong Draco kasar. "Kalau kau pikir bisa mengatai Harry seperti itu di depanku..."

Draco menatap Ron, dagu nya terkatup rapat, matanya menyipit. Mereka hanya saling pelotot, sementara Harry tampak tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Dan kau bertanya kenapa aku dan dia memilih merahasiakan hubungan kami," desis Draco, lalu dia berbalik, berjalan menghentak meninggalkan ruangan.

"mau kemana kau?" Tanya Harry cepat.

Draco bahkan tak menoleh. "Jauh-jauh darimu," ketusnya, kemudian terdengar pintu dibanting. Harry menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa, bersedekap, masih cemberut. Ron tampak bingung.

"Apa... apa maksudnya itu?" Tanyanya pada Harry, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Well..." Harry ragu-ragu mau menjawab. Ron mengernyit. Harry mendesah. "Yah, kau tahu kan, sangat tidak menyenangkan jika seseorang-bukannya aku menyalahkanmu-tapi Draco tak suka... well, dia tak pernah suka ada yang ikut campur."

"Ikut campur?"

Hermione paham maksud Harry. Harry menatap tangannya pasrah. "Saat bertengkar, atau mencari keputusan, dia hanya tak suka kalau ada intervensi. Baginya setiap masalah haruslah kami selesaikan sendiri, tak ada yang ikut campur. Itu artinya tak ada yang boleh membelaku, atau menyalahkanku, atau sebaliknya."

Wajah Ron berubah marah. "Tentu saja dia tak mau! Dengan sikap kasarnya seperti itu! Dia tahu bahwa kalau ada yang ikut campur, itu pasti membelamu!"

Harry mendesah, menatap Ron. "Tidak selalu seperti itu. Kadang aku juga yang salah," katanya sportif. "Ayolah Ron, kau mendengarkan ceritaku kan? Pertengkaran adalah bagian dari hubunganku dan Draco. Tak perlu diperpanjang oke?"

Ron mendengus, duduk kembali. "Sungguh tak mengerti apa yang kau lihat dari dia. Sifatnya sangat berbeda denganmu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku tak mencari yang sifatnya sama denganku. Membosankan," tandasnya.

Ron menatap Hermione, meminta pertolongan. Hermione mendesah. "Kurasa, aku bisa mengerti daya tarik Malfoy," katanya hati-hati. Harry nyengir lebar. "Dia setia padamu. Tak banyak lelaki seperti itu. Tapi entahlah, rasanya aku tak akan sanggup kalau pacarku bersikap seenaknya seperti itu. Dengan kata-kata kasar, sikap yang kaku. I dont know."

Harry dan Ron menatap Hermione syok. Jarang sekali cewek itu tidak mengerti sesuatu.

"Well," kata Harry akhirnya. "Aku tak meminta kalian menyukainya. Aku hanya ingin kalian menerimanya. Dia hanya bersikap begitu ketika sedang cemburu. Kalian lihat sendiri kan, selebihnya dia selalu kalem kok."

Ron dan Hermione bertukar pandang lagi. Memang terlihat begitu. Malfoy jarang sekali kehilangan kendali dirinya. Bahkan saat mereka di Hogwarts, saat bertemgkar, saat saling kutuk di koridor, dia selalu tampak tenang, dengan senyum malas dan nada bicara yang sok dipanjang-panjangkan.

Dan begitu dia cemburu...

Seolah semua pengendalian hilang, pegangannya hilang. Hermione tak mengerti. Padahal Harry... padahal Draco tahu persis Harry menyukainya setengah mati. Bahkan hampir selalu Harry yang menyodorkan dirinya di hubungan mereka, Harry yang duluan bilang I Love you.

Harry sendiri juga kadang menunjukan cemburu, tapi menurut Hermione masih sangat normal. Wajar dia cemburu pada Parkinson yang seperti pelacur selalu merayu Draco dimanapun kapanpun, dan Draco sendiri tak pernah menolak cewek itu kan? Seolah senang dengan perhatiannya. Wajar saja Harry marah.

Hermione tak mengerti...

Harry bangkit, mendesah panjang. "Kurasa aku harus ke dia dulu," gumamnya, menatap jendela. Hermione menoleh. Draco terlihat sedang duduk di pasir dekat dengan laut.

Ron mendengus. "Bukannya aku mau mengompori," tandas Ron. "Kau tahu kau akan sangat lelah jika menghadapi model begitu terus. Bayangkan dirimu sepuluh tahun lagi, harus bersabar-sabar menghadapi Malfoy ngambek karena kau sekedar hanya 'bicara' dengan pria lain..."

Harry tersenyum masam. "Akan aku pikirkan jika umurku sampai di sana," katanya muram, lalu ke luar ruangan.

Ron dan Hermione mendesah panjang. Hermione menatap jendela, melihat Harry berjalan ke arah Draco. Cewek itu duduk di sebelah Draco, mengatakan sesuatu. Draco menatapnya, dan balas mengatakan sesuatu. Mereka mulai bertengkar lagi.

Draco mungkin terlihat sangat keren di mata orang lain yang tak pernah bersitegang dengan lidahnya yang tajam. Cowok itu selalu mengingat ulangtahun Harry, memastikan Harry selalu dalam keadaan sehat dan hidup, tidak pernah tampak dekat dengan cewek lain (yah, Parkinson tidak di anggap karena bahkan Hermione tahu cewek jalang itu tak akan punya kesempatan), membantu Harry di turnamen Triwizard, tidak memanfaatkan kenaifan Harry dan meniduri cewek itu walaupun Harry practically menyodorkan dirinya...

Hermione bisa membayangkan dirinya sendiri jatuh cinta dengan pria yang memperlakukannya istimewa seperti itu. Tapi rasanya, dia tak akan sanggup menghadapi sifat negatif Draco...

Harry memang cewek spesial, pikir Hermione akhirnya, menatap jendela lagi, melihat sahabatnya dan Draco Malfoy sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak berdua.

-dhdhdhd-

 **BERSAMBUUUNG**!

 _chapter yang jeleek saya tahu.. jadii saya kasih bonus perpanjangan chapter! Yaay! Scroll ke bawah ya, ada cerita di buang sayang. Kisah ini terjadi, tapi tidak diceritakan pada Ron dan Hermione karena unsur yang terlalu vulgar muahahahah!_

 _lets staaarrrt itt!_

 **BONUS CERITA**

Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan cengiran melihat Draco di usung oleh anak-anak Slytherin ke asramanya. Cowok itu berhasil menangkap snitch dalam pertandingannya melawan Ravenclaw, dan memenangkan kompetisi.

Ron dan anak-anak Gryffindor lain di sebelahnya tampak cemberut, terutama karena minggu lalu Gryffindor kalah 10 angka dari Hufflepuff. Tapi mereka masih punya kesempatan menang. Ravenclaw kalah dari Slytherin, yang artinya jika mereka mengalahkan Ravenclaw, mereka akan memenangkan piala Quidditch tahun itu.

Harry dan yang lain kembali ke asrama mereka. Harry berpikir dia akan ke Slytherin malam ini, hanya sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat. Dia memberi Draco kesempatan untuk berpesta, sampai jam makan malam. Setelah makan, Harry mengecek peta perampoknya, dan melihat Draco berjalan di lantai 4...

Harry bergegas menyusul cowok itu. Benar saja, Draco berjalan masih dengan jubah Quidditchnya, tampak santai dan tak terburu-buru. Harry nyengir, berlari, dan melompat ke punggung Draco. Draco terlonjak dan menyumpah, membuat Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei you Quidditch Hero!" Katanya riang, mengecup pipi Draco keras, mempererat pelukannya si leher cowok itu. Draco berusaha memelototinya, tapi tak bisa karena Harry masih bertengger di punggungnya.

"merlin Potter, tak bisakah kau muncul dengan cara yang normal?!" Bentaknya.

Harry tertawa. "Thats what makes me special: unpredictable!"

Draco mendengus, menyangga paha Harry agar cewek itu lebih stabil, dan melanjutkan berjalan sambil tetap menggendong Harry.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bagian belakang kepala Draco.

"Kamar mandi Prefek."

Harry mempererat pelukannya. "Mau ku gosokkan punggungmu?" Bisiknya menggoda.

Draco bergetar, tangannya lemas sesaat, membuat Harry nyaris jatuh, tapi cowok itu segera menguasai diri dan memperbaiki posisi Harry lagi. Harry terkikik.

"Well, baiklah," kata Draco.

"Hah?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak keberatan kau menggosokkan punggungku."

Harry melongo, wajahnya merona. "Ap... tapi..."

Draco tertawa mengejek. "Scared Potter?"

"You wish!" Ketus Harry, tahu bahwa Draco hanya mempermainkannya. "Oke! Akan kulakukan."

Mereka sampai di depan kamar mandi Prefek, Draco menurunkan Harry. Draco memutar bola matanya. "Akui saja kalau kau takut Potter, aku bisa menggosok punggungku sendiri..."

Harry memelototinya, lalu masuk duluan ke dalam kamar mandi dengan bahu tegak. Sama seperti yang harry ingat, kamar mandi itu sangat mewah dengan banyak kran dan bathtub yang luar biasa besar. Draco menggeleng-geleng sambil menyusul Harry. Mereka berdiri, saling tatap.

Draco terkekeh, lalu mulai membuka jubah Quidditchnya. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. Ini bukan kali pertama dia melihat Draco membuka pakaiannya, tapi biasanya Draco tak pernah membuka boksernya. Harry kadang memberi cowok itu handjob, tapi tak pernah benar-benar... melihat. Selalu di balik jubah, atau dibalik bokser, atau dibalik selimut...

Mata Harry tak bisa lepas dari tubuh Draco. Cowok itu tampak santai menggantungkan jubahnya asal saja, dan harry bisa melihat tenda yang dibuat Draco junior di balik bokser Draco. Tentu saja cowok itu sudah sangat sangat keras. Harry menarik napas saat Draco akhirnya menurunkan boksernya.

Dan Harry melihatnya.

astaga.

astaga.

dia tergagap sepersekian detik, sampai mendengar Draco tertawa lagi. Harry tahu wajahnya merona habis-habisan. Draco masuk ke kolam, menyalakan benerapa kran favoritnya, bersandar, menarik napas, rileks.

Harry masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"Kucing mengambil lidahmu Potter?" Goda Draco.

Harry berjengit, mendadak tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Apakah dia juga harus telanjang? Jelas saja kan, mana mungkin dia seperti orang bodoh masuk bathtub dengan jubahnya.

Draco mendorong tubuhnya berenang beberapa putaran, tampak santai dan tak peduli pada Harry. Harry rasa dia bisa menunggu saja, duduk di lantai kamar mandi sampai Draco selesai mandi. Draco tampaknya tak akan mempermasalahkan kepengecutan Harry...

Harry melihat dada bidang Draco saat cowok itu dengan lihainya berenang gaya punggung, kaki nya bergerak pasti, dan Draco junior...

Harry menelan ludah. Lalu menguatkan tekadnya.

Dia membuka jubahnya perlahan. Draco meliriknya.

"Tak perlu dipaksakan," katanya santai. Harry tak menjawabnya, melepaskan jubahnya dan menggantungnya di sebelah jubah Draco. Dia masih memakai tanktop dan celana pendek. Berenang Draco mulai melambat, matanya terpaku ke tubuh Harry. Harry nyengir pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menarik lepas tanktopnya, dan celana pendeknya. Dia mengenakan set bra dan celana dalam merah terang favorit Draco. Draco menelan ludahnya. Dia tampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa...

Harry berdiri di tempatnya. Apakah dia berani melepaskan bra nya? Dia beberapa kali melakukannya. Sejak yang pertama kali waktu itu, Draco tampaknya tak puas-puas melihat payudara Harry. Cowok itu selalu ngiler setiap melihat Harry berganti baju, atau kadang mencari kesempatan menatap saat Harry tidur. Tapi saat itu Draco selalu setidaknya memakai boksernya...

"Hangannnahhihuhgs," gagap Draco dengan suara serak.

Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Ulangi?"

Draco menatapnya horor, menggeleng, tapi tetap tak ada suara yang keluar, wajahnya merah padam.

Harry nyengir bersalah. Dia menggelung rambutnya dan mengikatnya kencang. Draco tampak nyaris tak bisa bernapas. Harry tak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Apakah dia menginginkan ini? Tentu saja. Mereka berdua tahu Harry yang paling ngebet. Tapi beranikah dia melakukan ini?

Well toh bukannya mereka akan melakukan seks... Harry memberi selamat pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah bisa mengucapkan kata 'seks' di pikirannya. Tinggal bagaimana membuat kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya tanpa keinginan untuk gantung diri saking malu nya...

Harry menarik napas, mendekati Draco. Napas Draco tercekat, matanya melayang menatap kaki Harry naik ke kepalanya. Harry akhirnya masuk ke dalam bathtub, masih memakai bh dan celana dalamnya.

"Jadi," kata Harry akhirnya, merasakan hangatnya air dan otomatis agak rileks. "Punggung?"

Draco mengangguk. Harry mengambil scrub dan duduk di badukan bathtub. Draco bangkit, membuat jelas bahwa dirinya benar-benar sangat terangsang dengan situasi ini. Harry berjengit merasakan dirinya pun sudah mengeluarkan cairannya dan perutnya sudah tegang, dan dia ingin Draco menyentuhnya...

Astaga.

Tidak di kamar mandi!

Draco duduk di depan Harry, menyodorkan punggungnya. Harry mulai menggosok punggungnya. Draco bergumam menikmati.

Harry menatap punggung Draco yang lebar. Tangannya meraba kulit Draco, dan dia bisa merasakan bulu kuduk Draco bediri.

"Harry," katanya putus asa, memperingatkan.

Harry mendesah, meletakkan scrub nya, membelai punggung Draco lagi. Lalu dia melepaskan bra nya, dan menempelkan putingnya ke punggung Draco, yang terlonjak.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Cicit cowok itu.

Harry memegang kedua tangan Draco, membuatnya diam, dan kembali menggosokkan putingnya ke punggung Draco. Libido menguasainya.

Draco berbalik perlahan, menatap Harry lalu ke payudaranya yang terbuka. Harry mengerjap, lalu menarik tangan Draco mendekat, lalu mencium bibir cowok itu.

Ciuman mereka penuh dengan nafsu. Draco menarik Harry ke pelukannya, dan Harry langsung merasakan Draco jr yang balas menekannya sekuat tenaga. Tangan Draco meremas payudara Harry. Bibirnya turun ke leher Harry, lalu ke payudaranya. Menjilat dan menggigit putingnya, menghisap tanpa ampun, kehilangan kendali, penuh nafsu birahi...

Tangan Harry mencengkeram erat rambut Draco, memaksa cowok itu tetap di payudaranya...

Draco tampak tak puas-puas. Tangannya meraba... meraba...bibirnya bergerak... dirinya sungguh keras, keras sejak Harry melompat memeluknya dari belakang, mengatakan akan menggosok punggung Draco, dan dia merasa tak pernah sebegitu bernafsunya dalam hidupnya...

Dan begitu tangan Harry menyentuh Draco jr, cowok itu tak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia menyemprotkan semua isi nya ke tangan Harry. Mata cewek itu masih di penuhi nafsu, sementara Draco terengah...

"I 'll do something,"kata Draco terengah, pikirannya penuh kenikmatan dan rasanya dia ingin duduk, tangannya gemetar. Tapi Harry...

Draco mencium cewek itu lagi, yang mendesah mengapresiasi. Draco meremas pantatnya.

"Dengar," kata Draco pelan. "Jangan takut oke? Ini akan membuatmu merasakan orgasme. Aku janji tak akan melakuakn apapun atau melihat apapun yang tak kau izinkan. Oke?"

Harry mengangguk patuh, jelas tak peduli pada apapun selain Draco menyentuhnya. Draco nyengir.

Bibir Draco memainkan puting Harry lagi, dan tangannya meraba turun,.. turun... sampai ke celana dalam Harry, meraba kain celana basah itu tepat di...

Harry terkesiap, mundur kaget. Draco mengangkat tangannya, postur menyerah.

"Tenang," kata Draco hati-hati. "Aku berhenti..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dan mengerang. Apa sih yang dia pikirkan? Draco hanya menyentuh, dan dia heboh seperti ini... ini seperti saat Draco mau membuka baju nya tahun lalu kan? Harry mendadak menjadi pemalu di tengah-tengah adegan.

Draco terkekeh, masuk kembali ke bath tubnya. Harry mendesah, jelas Draco tak akan melanjutkan aksi nya. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri, Harry ikut masuk. Kenapa dia sebegitu kaku nya? Hanya sentuhan!

"Kenapa kau segitu herannya," kata Draco saat mereka sudah selesai mandi dan mengeringkan diri (mandi dengan posisi saling berjauhan bagai magnet yang kutubnya sama), memakai jubah bersih yang dibawakan oleh peri rumah yang dipanggil Draco. "Kau kan Gryffindor. Jujur saja aku tak pernah berharap banyak saat mulai meyukaimu dulu di kelas 2. Aku berpikir kau tak akan mau melakukan apapun selain bergandengan tangan dan bertukar surat seperti jaman nenek moyang dulu..."

Harry memelototinya. "Well, aku lebih berani dari perkiraanmu..."

Draco nyengir, mood nya sedang luar biasa karena sudah dipuaskan oleh Harry tadi. Betapa simpel jalan pikiran para pria. "Yup. Jadi tak perlu memaksakan dirimu. Aku mengerti sepenuhnya," katanya, menepuk-nepuk pipi Harry menyebalkan.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan bodohnya mereka keluar bersama-sama tanpa bahkan mengecek peta perampok, mereka langsung berhadapan dengan McGonagall. Ketiganya berdiri kaku, syok.

Hening mencekam.

Bibir McGonagall setipis benang, wajahnya merona. Dia menarik napas. Lalu... "Potter, ikut aku." Dan dia mulai berjalan pergi. Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang ngeri, kaku di tempat.

"Astaga," cicit Harry.

Draco mengusap wajahnya. "Better you go with her. Kutunggu di tangga lantai 4," katanya cepat. Harry mengangguk, tenggorokannya kering. Masa... masa dia akan dikeluarkan? Di laporkan ke Umbridge? Karena cowok dan cewek tak boleh lebih dekat dari 2m? Dan dia dan Draco mandi berdua? Atau karena dia bukan prefek dan Draco adalah Prefek, jadi dia yang di hukum?

Dia memgikuti McGonagall, yang sudah sangat jauh di depannya, masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Tutup pintunya, dan duduk," tandas guru itu. Harry berusaha tak berjengit, menggigit bibirnya, menutup pintu dan duduk. Menahan napas. Mereka gerdiam, McGonagall menatap Harry tajam, sementara Harry menunduk, menatap tertarik jari-jarinya sendiri.

"Potter," kata McGonagall akhirnya. "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Mr Malfoy...lebih dari sekedar rival. Dan aku tahu remaja seperti kalian, terburu-buru. Menurut pada nafsu. Dan kau tahu aku sudah 30 tahun mengajar. Aku tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi pada remaja kasmaran yang tak bisa membedakan mana yang boleh di lakukan, mana yang tidak. Kau tahu apa itu Potter?

Harry tergagap, wajahnya merah padam, menatap McGonagall, menggeleng.

McGonagall memberinya tatapan setengah kasihan. "Penyesalan." Katanya simpel. "Penyesalan yang tak sebanding dengan nikmatnya hubungan terlarang. Hamil di luar nikah. Putus sekolah. Masa depan berantakan. Dan harus kukatakan bahwa semua kerugian ditanggung oleh pihak wanita..."

"Aku dan Draco tidak melakukan apapun!" Kata Harry membela diri, matanya melebar. Apakah dia harus memberi penjelasan pada McGonagall soal keintimannya dengan Draco?! "Kami hanya... hanya... berciuman..."

Mata McGonagall setipis bibirnya. "Aku tak mau mendengarnya Potter," tukasnya. "Aku hanya ingin kau berpikir dengan otakmu, bukan nafsu mu. Dan apakah kau mempertanyalan intelegensiku? Rambutmu dan rambutnya basah. Kalian keluar dari kamar mandi prefek yang privat dan mewah. Setelah mandi bersama. Dan apakah kau dan Mr Malfoy berpakaian lengkap selama kalian mandi?"

Harry tergagap, mungkin wajahnya bisa dipakai menggoreng telor saking panasnya.

McGonagall menarik napas, bibirnya makin kaku. "Aku tak bisa memaksamu Potter, tapi aku mengenalmu selama 5 tahun, aku kepala asramamu, aku peduli padamu. Dan Slytherin seperti Mr Malfoy..." dia menarik napas. "Aku biasanya tak pernah mengidentifikasj muridku berdasarkan asrama. Dan aku tak akan menceramahimu soal dimana obyek cinta monyetmu. Tapi ingat..." McGonagall memberi Harry tatapan sangat tajam. "Pikirkan penyesalanmu Potter. Yang sudah pergi tak akan kembali." Jelas dia berbicara soal virginitas Harry.

Harry terlalu terguncang dengan situasi ini untuk mengatakan apapun, jadi dia mengangguk.

McGonagall memberi Harry tatapan menilai, merasa wajah Harry sudah cukup merah untuk standar penyesalan, lalu mengangguk dismisal. Harry buru-buru berdiri dan kabur dari sana.

Draco menunggunya di tangga, tampak gelisah, dan langsung melompat begitu melihat Harry. Matanya melebar melihat ekspresi ngeri Harry. "Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Harry hanya bisa menggeleng. "The Talk," katanya pelan. "McGonagall memberiku The Talk versi dirinya..."

Di akhir cerita Harry, Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai hampir jatuh dari tangga.

-bonus cerita, Tamat-

Wkwkwkwk siapa suka dengan bonus ceritanya? Mau lagi?

review yang banyak yaa gengs :*


	23. Chapter 23

Notes: Hai guys! Akhirnya sampai ke chapter inih! Chapter ini hanya berisi momen2 selingan Harry Draco. Menuju ke puncak cerita di chapter depan yaah! Apa yang akan terjadi? Hmm.. nantikan saja. Sebelumnya, selamat menikmati momen cinta dan berantem Mereka hihii

btw, di chapter ini ada bonus cerita juga, bisa di baca, bisa tidak. Tentang Drarry dari sudut pandang Pansy Parkinson. Tapi saya sarankan dibaca, soalnya saya sukaaa bgt cerita itu x)) bonus cerita ada di chapter 24 karena terlalu panjang untuk jadi 1 chapter.

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaah

lets start ittt!

Chapter 23

shell cottage

Harry dan Draco masuk kembali ke ruang tamu itu, berjalan dengan jarak di antara mereka. Ron masih bersedekap, menatap jendela. Hermione tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Makan siang?" Tawar Harry, mengecek jam tangannya.

"Yes please," jawab Draco, mengusap perutnya.

"Tunggu di sini, akan kusiapkan," kata Harry, lalu dia pergi ke dapur, terdengar samar dia berbicara dengan Fleur, yang rupanya juga mau menyiapkan makan siang.

Hermione ingin ikut membantu, tapi dia tak tahu apakah bijak meninggalkan Rn dan Draco dalam satu ruangan yang sama berduaan. Draco tampak sudah tenang. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa, kakinya terangkat di atas meja, santai. Lalu mendadak dia terkekeh.

"Apa?" Ketus Ron.

Draco menatapnya. "Hm, aku hanya berpikir apa yang akan Theo katakan kalau dia tahu aku duduk-duduk denganmu seperti ini," katanya, nadanya geli.

Ron dan Hermione mengernyit, tak menangkap dimana lucunya.

Mata Draco berkilat. "Ayolah Weasley. Kau sama parahnya dengan Potter. Masa kau tak sadar?"

Ron mengernyit makin dalam. "Apa maksudnya itu?"

Draco nyengir malas. "Theo naksir kau, Weasley."

Dan seperti bom, Ron dan Hermione melongo kaku di tempat, tergagap bagai ikan. Saat itulah Harry datang dengan nampan berisi sandwich dan jus labu. Dia menaruhnya di meja, memukul kaki Draco dan memaksanya turun dari meja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Harry, menatap heran ekspresi Ron dan Hermione.

Draco nyengir lebar, menenggak jus labu yang Harry sodorkan padanya. "Aku memberitahunya perasaan Theo."

"Oh." Harry meringis. "Well, yah, dia tak akan melakukan apapun Ron, dia tahu kau suka cewek," kata Harry cepat.

Ron dan Hermione tampak masih sangat sangat tertegun.

"Well," kata Harry, mulai memakan sandwichnya. "Ayo kita lanjut ceritanya."

-dgdhdhdh-

7\. Kelas 5, part 7

Tak terasa sudah masuk bulan April. Merasa tertekan karena OWL semakin dekat, satu-satunya yang membuat Harry merasa bergairah untuk belajar hanyalah momennya bersama LD. Selain itu, yang dia nanti-nanti hanyalah saat-saat bersama Draco, di perpustakaan maupun di kamar cowok itu.

"Regu Inquisitorial?" Ulang Harry. Saat itu mereka di perpus, Draco sedang membantu Harry menyelesaikan PR ramuan karena lagi-lagi PR nya yang kemarin mendapat D. Dia tak memberitahu Draco kalau nilainya sejelek itu; memalukan sekali.

Draco mengangguk, wajahnya geli, memainkan badge di dadanya, di atas badge Prefeknya. "Bisa memberi detensi dan mengambil poin dari Prefek sekalipun. Kekuasaan yang oke kan?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Bukannya kau benci Umbridge?" Tanyanya, teringat ekspresi Draco yang mengeras tiap kali melihat punggung tangan Harry.

Draco tersenyum penuh kepuasan. "Sangat. Itulah sebabnya aku menerima job ini. Dia tak akan menyangka mendapat musuh dalam selimut. Dan kau tahu apa yang dia katakan saat melantik kami?" Tanyanya sambil membelai tangan Harry yang bertuliskan I must not tell lies. Harry menggeleng. "Dia meminta kami mencari alasan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah. Dia terobsesi, kau tahu. Wanita menjijikan."

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Tak pernah mengerti apa yang aku lakukan padanya sampai dia begitu membenciku..."

Draco mendengus. "Kuharap dia mati dimakan centaurus."

Harry terbahak. "Itukah sebabnya dia begitu takut pada Firenze? Centaur makan orang?"

Draco nyengir. "Mungkin saja. Wanita itu jelas penuh daging, tak melihat di mana tulangnya... dan otaknya..."

"dan hati nya," angguk Harry terbahak lagi.

Mereka lanjut mengerjakan PR setelah itu.

Dan ternyata Umbridge serius dengan regu pembantunya ini.

Saat itu malam Sabtu, Harry dan LD di Kamar Kebutuhan dan sedang melatih Mantra Patronus. Mereka bersenang-senang, sampai pintu terbuka. Harry melihat tak ada yang masuk, lalu saat menunduk, dia meliahat Dobby, matanya melebar.

"Ada apa Dobby?" Tanya Harry cepat. Draco yang menyuruh peri rumah itu pasti.

"Dia tahu Harry Potter. Dia menuju ke sini..."cicit Dobby.

"Umbridge?"

Dobby mengangguk.

Semua hening, horor, terpaku di tempat.

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU LAGI? LARI!" Seru Harry. Dan semua berlarian kalang kabut dari aana. Harry keluar paling belakangan, memastikan semua sudah keluar. Masih 10 menit sebelum jam 9, Umbridge tak punya hak menghukum mereka karen belum di asrama masing-masing.

Lalu Harry melihat Draco. Cowok itu tampak agak gelisah, menatap kanan dan kiri.

"Draco," panggil Harry, berlari ke arah cowok itu. Draco membelalak menatap Harry.

"Apa yang masih kau lakukan di sini? Pergilah cepat sebelum dia datang!" Desis Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi..."

"Besok akan kuceritakan. Sekarang pergilah!"

"Tapi..."

"Draco kau tahu apa yang aku..." Pansy Parkinson muncul, menatap Harry kaget, melihat tangan Draco yanv mencengkeram tangan Harry. "PROFESOR! Profesor! Kami menangkap satu di sini!"

"Apa? No, Pansy, Potter hanya lewat..."

Tapi terlambat, Umbridge datang dan melihat siapa buruan yang mereka tangkap. Girang bukan main karena ternyata itu Harry. Harry menatap ngeri Draco, yang tampak pasrah, menggeleng-geleng.

Harry di interogasi tapi kembali dia berhasil lolos. Prof Dumbledore berhasil kabur, dan anggota LD selamat.

Draco momdar-mandir gelisah di tangga lantai 5, langsung melompat begitu melihat Harry menghampirinya. "Bagaimana?"

Harry mendesah lalu menceritakan semuanya. Draco tampak sangat lega begitu tahu Harry tidak di keluarkan.

"Merlin, aku nyaris pingsan saking tegangnya," desah Draco. "Dumbledore akan bertahan. Yang penting kau selamat..." dia menarik Harry ke pelukannya.

Harry balas memeluknya erat. "Thanks untuk peringatannya Draco. Tanpa itu jelas kami semua akan dikeluarkan, si sialan Marietta Edgecombe."

Draco mengangguk, mengecup kepala Harry. "Kau tahu betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Edgecombe, saat Umbridge memanggil semua regu Inquisitorial ke kantornya. Aku langsung tahu bahwa dia mengadu," katanya, melepaskan pelukannya. "Umbridge menyuruh kami segera beraksi, menangkap kalian. Untungnya aku bisa berpikir cepat. Aku masuk ke toilet, memanggil Dobby dan menyuruhnya memperingatkanmu... tapi sudahlah... yang penting kau tidak dikeluarkan..."

Harry mendesah panjang. "Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maksudku, kalau saja tak ada LD..."

"Dumbledore tetap akan dipecat. Fudge dan Umbridge selalu mencari-cari alasan memojokkan Dumbledore kan? Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja," kata Draco tegas, meremas tangan Harry, memberinya tatapan simpati. "Kau mau ke kamarku?"

Harry menggeleng. "Anggota LD pasti menungguku..."

Draco mengangguk. "Just... kau tahu kau bisa datang ke kamarku kapan saja kau butuh. Oke?"

Harry tersenyum, mengangguk. Draco mengecup kepalanya.

Setelah itu rezim Umbridge dimulai.

Seluruh sekolah membencinya, kecuali Slytherin yang tampaknya menjadi favorit Umbridge sejauh ini.

Hal lain yang membuat Harry makin merana adalah pelajaran Occlumency nya dengan Snape. Sampai dia melihat kenangan Snape di pensive. Murka luar biasa, Snape tidak mau melanjutkan pelajaran Occlumency nya.

"Kenapa dia berhenti?" Tanya Draco saat mereka sedang berduaan di kamar, Harry baru selesai mandi dan hanya melilitkan handuk di tubuhnya. Draco tiduran di kasurnya sambil membaca teksbook Mantra. "Kau kan belum menguasainya?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. Dia tak suka menyimpan rahasia dari Draco, tapi dia tak ingin membagi kenangan buruk Snape dengan siapapun. Tenggorokannya tercekat teringat ayahnya yang tukang buli dan sombong luar biasa. Dan ibu nya yang membencinya sangat. Dia tak bisa membayangkan kenapa mereka bisa berakhir menikah? Apakah James memaksanya? Menipunya? Harry berusaha tidak berjengit. Draco di depannya masih menatapnya heran.

"Dia merasa aku sudah menguasai konsepnya," kata Harry akhirnya, tidak menatap mata Draco, membuka lemari cowok itu untuk pengalihan perhatian. "Dan aku tak akan protes. Kau tahu kan OWL sebentar lagi dan rasanya aku tak akan pernah siap..."

Draco terdiam. Jelas pikirannya tidak teralih. "Bukankah Dumbledore berpikir sangat penting untukmu belajar Occlumency?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Kalau sepenting itu, dia yang akan mengajariku, bukan snape." Harry sangat tak ingin membahas ini sekarang. Berpikir tentang orangtuanya membuatnya mual. Harry mengambil jersey Quidditch Draco, hijau, Malfoy 7. Nyengir, merasa Draco pasti teralih, Harry memakainya, lalu melepaskan handuknya. Dia melepaskan gelungan rambutnya, lalu menoleh, melihat Draco yang menatapnya lekat.

"Cocok kan?" Goda Harry. Jersey Draco jatuh sampai pertengahan paha nya, mata Draco mulai berkabut. Harry tertawa, menjatuhkan diri di sebelah cowok itu. Draco menggeleng.

"Really Potter? Tak bisa bermain Quidditch sendiri membuatmu jadi fans ku kan?" Kata Draco, menarik rambut Harry main-main. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Fans?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya itu yang Pansy bilang saat aku bertanya kenapa cewek-cewek kelas 3,4, dan 5 memakai jersey dengan namaku di tiap pertandingan," katanya.

Harry mengernyit dalam. Dia tak pernah memperhatikan suporter Slytherin. "Kau punya fanclub?" Kata Harry tak percaya.

Draco nyengir lebar. "Well well Potter, kenapa sebegitu kaget? Aku sangat populer tahu..."

Harry memutar bola matanya, berusaha bangkit. "No way kau menyamakanku dengan grup penggemarmu yang norak," tandasnya, siap melepaskan jersey nya untuk ganti dengan baju lain, tapi Draco menahannya. Cowok itu menarik Harry yang cemberut kembali ke kasur sambil terkekeh.

"Ayolah Potter, kita berdua tahu kau penggemar beratku, dan aku tak akan bilang norak, pencemburu mungkin..."

Harry memberinya tatapan 'yang benar saja', tapi membiarkan Draco mencium pipi nya. "Kau pasti menikmatinya kan?" Tandasnya. "Orang-orang mengagumimu. Entah karena apa. Aku lebih jago terbang darimu..."

Draco mendengus, tapi dengan bijaksana memilih tak menanggapi dan menarik Harry mendekat untuk menciumnya...

Ujian tinggal 6 minggu lagi. Draco dan Harry hanya bisa bertemu tiap Jumat malam, saat Harry menginap di asramanya. Dan stress mulai mempengaruhi temperamen Draco. Harry harus menahan lidahnya untuk menjawab tiap kali Draco mengomel panjang, menyisipkan ejekan untuk Harry di tiap kalimatnya.

Suasana hati Harry sungguh galau. Dia ingin bicara dengan Sirius soal kenangan Snape, ingin bertanya. Dan kesempatan itu akhirnya diberikan oleh Fred dan George, yang menjamin 20 menit di perapian ruangan Umbridge.

Tapi sebelum itu, ada konsultasi karir. Harry, tentu saja, berambisi menjadi Auror. Draco menatapnya lama saat Harry memberinya info ini, mereka pernah beberapa kali membahas tentang karir di masa depan, tapi Draco tak pernah terlihat suka dengan pilihan Harry.

"Kau masih ingin menjadi Auror? Ayolah Potter, tak adakah karir yang lain? Setidaknya kau pasti bisa melakukan hal lain yang tidak menyangkut mempertaruhkan lehermu..."

Harry menggigit lidahnya, tahu bahwa Draco hanya stres, hanya stres, hanya stres. "Apa karir yang kau pilih?" Tanya Harry akhirnya, mengalihkan perhatian dari karirnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Ayah berharap aku melanjutkan bisnisnya kan? Tapi just for humoring this, aku memilih pengacara sihir."

Harry mengangguk, entah kenapa tidak kaget. Draco selalu suka kolom hukum sihir tiap kali membaca Daily Prophet. Dia suka membaca kasus dan menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Kurasa kau cocok," kata Harry. "Dengan kepercayaan dirimu, dan mulutmu yang tajam."

Draco mengernyit. "Dan apa maksudnya itu?" Tukasnya, nadanya marah.

Harry membelalak. "Aku kan memujimu, kenapa kau marah?"

Draco merapatkan rahangnya. "Sungguh Potter? Kurasa aku sudah muak dengan segala sindiran darimu!"

Harry tergagap. "Aku tidak menyindirmu Malfoy! Aku bilang kau cocok jadi pengacara kan? Jadi apa yang harusnya kukatakan?"

Draco mencibir, lalu berjalan menghentak ke kamar mandi, membanting pintunya keras. Harry melongo. Astaga! Dia sungguh sudah tidak tahan. Rasanya dia ingin ujian segera berakhir. Kalau Draco seperti ini terus, Harry takut hubungan mereka akan terpengaruh. Kesal dan tak ingin berbuat sesuatu yang akhirnya akan dia sesali, Harry memakai jubah gaibnya dan meninggalkan kamar Draco. Sudah jam setengah 1 malam, tapi Harry tak peduli. Dia kembali ke asramanya dengan hati super galau.

Setelah itu, Harry dan Draco tidak saling bicara, masing-masing sangat marah karena sikap yang lain. Hari Seninnya, Harry mengikuti konsultasi karir dengan McGonagall yang berakhir clash dengan Umbridge seperti biasa. Dan akhirnya dia bisa bertemu Sirius! Harry setidaknya merasa sangat lega, akhirnya bisa membicarakan tentang orangtuanya.

"Kalau bisa kubilang, mungkin mirip hubunganmu dengan Draco," kata Remus, tersenyum. Harry membelalak, lalu memlototi Sirius.

"Kau cerita pada Remus!"

Sirius mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Tidak Harry, dia tahu sendiri."

Remus nyengir. "Harry, aku mengajarmu selama setahun ingat? Dan Peta Perampok menunjukan betapa seringnya kau dan Draco berduaan..."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam. "Well..."

"Yang membuatku heran, sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan si licik itu? Remus mengajarmu saat kelas 3 kan?" Tanya Sirius, mengernyit.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Sejak kelas 1 kami dekat, tapi officially sejak kelas 4."

Sirius tampak tak senang. "Lima tahun? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama 5 tahun?!"

Harry mengernyit, buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan ke ayah dan ibunya lagi sebelum Sirius makin curiga.

Kemarahan Draco rupanya tak bertahan lama. Sehari setelah mengobrol dengan Sirius dan Remus, mereka tak sengaja bertemu di perpus. Harry memelototi Draco, sementara pacarnya itu mengernyit dalam. Dan, tanpa disangka, menarik Harry masuk lebih dalam ke perpus, ke arah Seksi Terlarang.

"Apa..."

Draco menggumamkan Silencing charm di sekitar mereka, mendorong Harry ke salah satu rak, dan, tanpa basa-basi lagi, mencium Harry mesra. Harry, yang syok sekali pada perkembangan ini, hanya sepersekian detik ragu, lalu balas menciumnya. Mereka berciuman penuh nafsu, terburu-buru. Tangan Draco meremas payudaranya, sedang Harry meraba punggung cowok itu. Gairah menguasai, Draco menggesekkan DracoJr ke perut Harry. Harry mengerjap, setengah menarik diri saat Draco mengh- _humping_ -nya, tapi cowok itu menariknya makin dekat, menciumnya makin panas. Harry mengernyit.

"Hei," katanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Draco tampak tak bisa mendengarnya, bibirnya turun ke leher Harry, mencium, menggigit, dan menjilat. Harry bergidik, merasakan cairannya sendiri mulai deras.

"Draco..."

"Kurasa aku butuh release," desah Draco. Aku terlalu stres..."

Harry mengernyit, tapi memilih menyelesaikan Draco dulu. Lima menit kemudian, mereka terduduk bersandar di rak, Draco masih setengah terengah.

"scourgify," gumam Harry, membersihkan bagian depan jubah Draco yang basah kena semburannya.

"Aku benar-benar tertekan," kata Draco akhirnya, menutup matanya, menyenderkan kepalanya di rak. "Arithmancy membuat kepalaku nyaris meledak..."

"Kenapa kau ambil subyek itu? Aku melihatnya saja sudah ngeri," kata Harry, meremas tangan Draco.

Draco mendesah. "Aku suka pelajaran itu Harry. Lebih baik itu daripada Rune Kuno. Ayah menyuruhku mengambilnya, tapi no way. Aku suka angka," katanya. "Aku menyesal mengambil Satwa Gaib. Akan ku drop tahun depan."

Harry meringis. "Yah, Hagrid sudah jauh meningkat di banding dua tahun lalu..."

Draco mendengus. "Kalau aku teringat pada hipogrif sialan itu..."

Harry berusaha keras tidak tersenyum.

"Aku hanya tak mengerti kenapa kau begitu stres," kata Harry akhirnya setelah beberapa saat terdiam. "Kau kan sangat pintar. Kau selalu masuk 5 besar kan?"

"Yeah. Di bawah Granger, Boot, Corner, dan Blaise," tandasnya.

"Lima besar yang tak pernah aku bayangkan," tawa Harry. "Merlin, manusia-manusia pintar macam kalian yang membuat manusia lain tertekan."

Sudut bibir Draco bekedut, menahan senyum. Harry nyengir lebar.

-dhddhhdh-

The thing is, Harry mulai menyadari betapa simpelnya menghibur pacarnya yang sedang stres.

Slytehrin kalah dari Hufflepuff karena Montague tak bisa bermain, dan mereka tak punya cadangan dan kapten. Warrington menggantikan sebagai kapten, tapi jelas dirinya tak sejago Montague. Dengan hanya 2 chaser, mereka seperti kehilangan pegangan, dan Harry meringis saat mendengar tawa Lee Jordan di bangku komentatir yang mengumumkan Hufflepuff menang 210-180, walaupun Draco menangkap snitch.

Sangat marah, dan Harry tahu Draco akan melampiaskan amarahnya pada dirinya. Jadi, malam hari itu, Harry menyusup ke kamar cowok itu dan memberi Draco blow job pertamanya, sebelum Draco sempat melampiaskan amarahnya yang bisa mengancam keutuhan hubungan mereka.

Mood Draco langsung berputar 180 derajat.

Setelah itu, Harry memberi Draco _release_ hampir setiap hari. Mereka akan sembunyi di kelas kosong atau di lemari penyimpanan sapu. Ciuman cepat, handjob, rabaan... dan Draco seperti manusia yang baru dilahirkan kembali. Trik yang luar biasa.

-dhdhdhd-

Mereka baik-baik saja, sampai kembali Jumat malam. Harry bermimpi ke departemen misteri lagi, terus masuk, menuju rak... sedikit lagi...

Dia tersentak bangun. Dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah tak terkesan Draco.

"Kaus masih bermimpi tentang Departemen Misteri?"

Harry terengah, mendudukan dirinya, mengusap wajahnya. "Kadang."

Draco terdiam lama. "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku tak akan memohon Snape untuk mengajariku lagi oke? Dia yang memutuskan aku sudah mengerti."

Draco mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Snape pikirkan. Kau jelas masih bermimpi, dan artinya belum berhasil! Kalau Dumbledore sampai tahu..."

"Dumbledore tak perlu tahu," ketus Harry.

Draco mendesah. "Memangnya apa sih masalah Snape? Dia tak seharusnya tak sepeofesional itu!"

Harry hanya diam, tapi ekspresinya jelas menunjukan bahwa dia tahu kenapa Snape memilih stop pelajaran mereka. Draco membaca ekspresi Harry.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi Harry?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, dia tak ingin membahasnya. Terutama dengan Draco, yang selalu dia marahi karena sering membuli anak-anak yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan ternyata ayahnya sendiri...

Harry mendongak, berjengit melihat ekspresi tak suka Draco.

"Apa yang kau rahasiakan?" Katanya kaku.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Bisakah kita tak membicarakan ini?"

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya. Lalu, "Right. Whatever." Dan dia menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur lagi, menatap arah berlawanan dari Harry. Harry menatap punggungnya putus asa.

"Draco..."

"Aku mau tidur. Besok masih banyak yang harus kulakukan," tandas Draco pendek.

"Oh baiklah, marahlah terus," gumam Harry, sangat kesal. Dia semakin tak ingin bercerita. Di sini dia, berusaha selalu membuat mood Draco baik, tapi apa yang dilakukan cowok itu sebagai gantinya? Terus-terusan menuntut dan marah-marah tanpa alasan!

Kalau saja Harry tahu berapa harga yang harus dia bayar karena merahasiakan kenangan Snape dari Draco...

-dhdhdh-

bersambuung

sori stop disini x)) chapter depan: OWL datang, dan... puncak dari cerita ini mengikuti :)

ayo dibaca bonus ceritanya yaa!

sampai ketemu 10 review lgi :*


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonus Cerita: Draco dan Harry dari Pansy Parkinson Pov**

Pansy Parkinson selalu merasa bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya cewek yang kenal betul dan sangat memahami Draco Malfoy. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, dan Pansy tahu bahwa dirinya akan menikahi Draco nantinya.

Draco adalah ambisinya.

Pansy selalu memperhatikan Draco, selalu berusaha duduk di sebelah cowok itu,memakai pakaian terbaik dan parfum termahalnya, berharap Draco akan sadar bahwa dirinya adalah cewek paling mempesona se Hogwarts. Pansy sadar dia bukan cewek tercantik Hogwarts-Lisa Turpin dari Ravenclaw mungkin yang menerima gelar itu-tapi pansy sangat bangga dengan tubuhnya.

Dia punya tubuh yang sangat bagus,dia sadar, dan beberapa cowok mengatakan ini padanya. Dia selalu berusaha memakai jubah yang ketat (walaupun sulit, but she can manage), dan berjalan dengan goyangan pinggang yang membuat cowok-cowok ngiler. Cowok-cowok selain Draco.

Dan Pansy hanya tak habis pikir kenapa.

Maksudnya, bahkan cowok-cowok Gryffindor seperti Weasley dan Longbottom, _Longbottom_ , kadang tak bisa menahan diri mereka dan menatap tubuh Pansy, dan semua orang tahu Gryffindor membenci Pansy!

Tapi Draco...

Draco seolah tak peduli. Pansy menyodorkan dirinya, berkali-kali, dan seluruh orang, termasuk Draco sendiri, paham betul dengan maksud Pansy. Tapi reaksi cowok itu hanya nyengir, menjawab dengan ambigu, berpura-pura tidak melihat, dan tak pernah sekalipun dia menyerah pada rayuan Pansy!

Seluruh teman-temannya menggodanya impoten, tapi Draco tampak tak peduli. Dia tidak berusaha membuktikan bahwa dirinya sangat perkasa, hanya mengangkat bahu dan nyengir misterius. And damn him! Membuat Pansy makin ngiler dan tergila-gila padanya.

Cewek-cewek Hogwarts lain tentu sama sadarnya dengan Pansy terhadap sikap Draco ini. Maksudnya, lihat Draco Malfoy: super kaya, super percaya diri, super witty, pintar, jago Quidditch, populer... dan memilih single. Siapa yang tak tertarik pada cowok seperti itu? Semua berharap diri mereka adalah satu-satunya yang bisa merobohkan pertahanan Draco.

Bukankah harusnya tipe seperti Draco adalah cowok yang mengganti pacarnya seminggu sekali? Yang tempat tidurnya selalu hangat karena wanita?

Tapi tidak. Draco Malfoy adalah gentleman. Tak pernah melirik wanita lebih dari yang seharusnya, tak pernah memberi harapan pada siapapun, dan pada detik ini, Pansy pun mulai berpikir apakah Draco sungguhan impoten?

Satu-satunya cewek yang bisa membuat Draco mengeluarkan emosi nya hanyalah Harry Potter, itupun dipenuhi amarah dan kekesalan, kutukan dan makian, yang membuat semua cewek lega karena kalau harus bersaing dengan Harry Potter...

Bukannya Potter istimewa atau apa. Potter tak punya wajah yang cantik, hanya standar cewek dengan rambut hitam dan mata hijau. Oke, matanya memang bagus, Pansy akan melakukan apapun untuk punya mata seperti Potter. Tapi tak ada lagi yang istimewa dari cewek itu. Hanya karena cewek itu terkenal karena sesuatu yang bahkan bukan bakatnya, Cewek yang bertahan hidup. Potter bahkan tak punya kepercayaan diri seorang selebriti, satu-satunya waktu dimana Potter sedikit menunjukkan konfiden hanyalah di atas sapu. Selain itu, dia hanyalah cewek darah campuran menyedihkan yang tak punya selera humor dan nge sok.

"Come on Malfoy," desis Potter. Saat itu kelas ramuan, dan Pansy mengerang. Dia benci jika Potter dan Draco berpasangan, itu artinya seluruh kelas menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan terhibur. Dan membuat Pansy tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan ramuannya sendiri. Tapi Snape sangat sering memasangkan mereka, karena kesempatannya mengurangi angka dari Gryffindor sangat besar.

"Apa lagi Potter?" Tukas Draco, berusaha berbisik, nada kesalnya membuat kalimatnya lebih keras dibanding seharusnya. Dan pergi sudah Draco Malfoy yang kalem dan tenang.

Pansy bisa melihat anak-anak disekitar mereka menajamkan telinga. Pansy bisa membayangkan mereka berharap duduk di sofa, makan anggur sambil menonton Pertempuran Hari Ini.

Potter menggertakkan giginya, Pansy menggeser kualinya untuk melihat ekspresi cewek itu. Marah.

"Kau sengaja memberiku tugas mengupas buah ini kan?" Desis Potter. "Aku menghabiskan setengah jam melakukan ini! Dan kau hanya duduk sambil mengawasi kuali!"

Draco tampak puas. "Well, kau selalu ingin dapat pekerjaan yang penting kan? Nah, kuberikan padamu," katanya, jelas tak peduli pada wajah murka Potter. Orang lain mungkin akan merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Potter, tapi tidak dengan Draco. Cowok itu menatap Potter geli. Semakin marah Potter, semakin girang dia.

"Kenapa kau selalu jadi manusia menyebalkan?!"

"Karena kau manusia paling menyenangkan sejagat raya kan?" Balas Draco sarkastis.

Potter cemberut, melemparkan buah Blaperbit nya tepat ke wajah Draco, yang melompat dan memaki keras. Buah itu sekeras batu (dan sangat sulit dikupas), dan membuat pipi Draco langsung bengkak. Kini seluruh kelas hening, menatap Draco dan Potter yang saling pelotot.

"What the hell Potter? Kau mau menghancurkan wajahku?!"

"Tak bisa lebih hancur dari sekarang menurutku!"

"Beraninya kau..." Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya, tapi Potter lebih cepat.

"Expelliarmus!" Dan tongkat Draco meluncur ke tangan cewek itu, yang menangkapnya dengan refleks seekernya. "Ha!" Serunya penuh kepuasan.

Tapi tampaknya Draco dan Potter lupa pada manusia lain di ruangan itu. Snape sudah berdiri di belakang Potter, ekspresinya... bahkan Pansy tak bisa menjelaskannya lebih dari: mengerikan. Potter belum melihatnya. Draco sudah. Cowok itu berjengit, mengedik memperingatkan Potter, yang wajahnya berubah horor karena paham. Potter menoleh pelan, hampir slow motion, berhadapan dengan mata jahat Snape.

well, detensi yang di dapat Potter bukan main-'main, yang jelas.

Tapi hal yang membuat Pansy heran dari adegan itu adalah Draco. Cowok itu memang tertawa melihat Potter mendapat kemurkaan Snape, tapi dia jelas tak terlihat sepuas seharusnya. Tawanya bahkan agak dipaksakan. Pansy melihat Draco menggumamkan sesuatu pada Potter saat semua anak sudah kembali ke kualinya masing-masing. Potter tampak sangat marah, dan mendiamkan cowok itu.

Pansy menggeleng. Ini Potter dan Draco yang dia bicarakan. Hubungan mereka setransparan hantu Hogwarts. Tak mungkin ada maksud lain. Mungkin Draco menganggap hukuman Potter lebih ringan dari seharusnya...

-dhdhdh-

Kalau ada yang dibenci Potter selain Draco, itu adalah Pansy sendiri.

Saat itu dia keluar dari stall toilet, dan bertemu Potter yang sedang mencuci tangannya. Ekspresi Potter langsung berubah sinis, memutar bola matanya, lalu tanpa kata pergi dari sana. Pansy mendengus. Pansy tentu sama bencinya pada Potter sebesar kebencian Potter pada dirinya. Tapi kebencian Potter kadang membuat Pansy heran. Seolah cewek itu menyalahkannya karen sesuatu.

Yang mengherankan lagi, rupanya Potter berteman dengan Theo. Theo Nott, yang jarang-jarang mengeluarkan kata-kata! Dan Pansy tak akan percaya kalau tak melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Di perpustakaan, Pansy sedang mencari buku tentang mantra, saat melihat Potter dan Theo berbicara berdua. Mereka tertawa karena sesuatu, dan Theo bahkan tampak bersemangat bercerita. Potter menutup mulutnya agar suara tawanya tak keluar, sebelah tangannya memegang perutnya, dia membungkuk dan tertwa terbahak tanpa suara. Theo menatapnya geli, lanjut mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Potter menggeleng dan mengeluarkan dengusan super keras karena tak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Pansy hanya bisa melongo melihat adegan itu. Sejak kapan Potter dan Theo teman? Teman yang bahkan bisa membuat saling tertawa seperti itu? Ini Theo yang kita bicarakan!

Pansy sangat sangat sangat heran.

Jadi cewek itu berusaha menkonfrontasi Theo saat mereka di ruang rekreasi malam itu. Theo sedang duduk dengan Draco, mendengarkan cowok itu mengajarinya sesuatu. Bagus, Pansy bisa mendengar tanggapan Draco sekalian, jika tahu sahabat karibnya ternyata berteman dengan Gryffindor darah campuran pembela Muggle yang sangat dia benci.

"Hai Draco, Theo," kata Pansy, duduk di depan cowok-cowok itu. Keduanya mendongak, mengangguk singkat. Theo langsung membereskan barang-barangnya. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Pansy.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Menjauh dari kecerewetanmu," katanya tanpa ampun. Draco mendengus, dan Pansy menegakkan dirinya, sangat tersinggung.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?!"

Theo nyengir malas. Sialan. Theo mungkin manusia paling tampan sejagat raya, tapi itu tak menbuatnya berhak mengatai Pansy! Lihat saja!

"Kau yakin bukan mau bertemu Potter?" Tandas Pansy. Draco dan Theo menatapnya bingung dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh tak perlu ditutupi. Aku melihatmu tertawa-tawa dengan Potter di perpustakaan! Dan kalian terlihat sangat akrab..."

Theo tampak agak tertegun. Pansy memberinya senyum menantang. Dia melihat cowok itu melirik Draco sekilas, yang wajahnya datar.

"Bisa-bisanya kau begitu akrab dengan musuh sahabatmu sendiri," tandas Pansy menuduh. "Aku penasaran apa yang kau katakan, bisa membuat Potter tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu. Mengingat Potter tak pernah tertawa dengan seorang Slytherinpun..."

Draco mendengus. "Well, aku tak peduli Theo dekat dengan siapapun. Itu urusannya."

Pansy melongo, menatap Draco tak percaya. Theo mencibir pada Pansy.

"Kau dengar Draco. Kalau dia, sahabatku, tak peduli, maka kau, orang tak penting untukku, tak perlu ikut campur," tandasnya, mengambil tas nya, dan pergi menuju kamarnya. Pansy memelototinya.

"Dan kau tidak marah?" Tanya Pansy heran. Draco mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Ini Potter yang kita bicarakan. Dan Theo. Maksudku... bagaimana bisa?"

Draco nyengir malas. "Mana aku tahu," katanya simpel, sungguhan tak peduli. Cowok itu mulai membaca buku mantranya, berkonsentrasi. Pansy menatapnya bingung. Lalu Blaise datang, duduk di kursi lama Theo.

"Whats up?" Katanya riang, mengeluarkan buku ramuannya.

"Nothing," gerutu Draco, mengusap wajahnya. "Mantra sialan. Aku tak pernah mengerti konsepnya..."

Blaise mengangkat alis menatapnya. "Kau selalu dapat nilai bagus kan," katanya heran.

Draco hanya menggerutu, menulis sesuatu di perkamennya. Blaise menatap Pansy, yang masih menatap Draco.

"Ada apa? Mengagumi Draco lagi?" Goda Blaise. Pansy memelototinya, wajahnya merona. Draco masih menulis, jelas tidak mendengarkan.

"Theo dan Potter sekarang bersahabat," kata Pansy akhirnya. Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pardon me?"

"Mereka tertawa berdua dia perpus tadi. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

Blaise terbahak. "Yang benar saja..."

Pansy hanya cemberut, sementara Draco mendengus. Oh dia akan menguak rahasia Potter dan Theo! Akan dia permalukan Theo karena sudah menghinanya seperti itu!

-dhdhdhd-

"I'll be there for you, these five words I swear to you, when you breath I wanna be the air for you..."

Suara Dean Thomas menyanyi pelan di belakang Pansy membuat cewek itu berhenti dan mendengarkan. Thomas punya suara yang istimewa, semua mengakui itu. Saat itu pelajaran ramuan lagi, dan mereka sedang menunggu Snape datang. Semua anak selalu datang lebih awal di kelas ramuan, tak ada yang berani slebor. Pansy dan Daphne terpaksa duduk di depan duo Gryffindor Thomas dan Finnigan.

Pansy tahu alasan Thomas tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suaranya. Potter masuk kelas, mendekap buku di dadanya, berbicara pelan dan serius dengan Weasley. Granger hanya menggeleng dan mendesis. Mereka duduk di bangku paling belakang, terjauh dari Snape pastinya. Thomas tergila-gila pada Potter, semua tahu fakta ini, kecuali mungkin Potter sendiri. Si manusia naif dan bebal.

Pansy mendengus. Apa bagusnya sih si Potter. Dia cuma cewek malang yang terkenal karena sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dia ingat kan? Semua mata menatap Potter, bahkan Draco. Pansy melihat Draco, yang duduk di depannya, mendongak dari membaca buku nya untuk menatap Potter, matanya mengikuti sampai Potter duduk. Potter melirik sekilas ke arah mereka, mungkin memastikan Snape tak berdiri di belakang kelas atau entah apa, lalu kembali menatap Weasley.

Pansy kesal. Kenapa Draco harus menatap Potter? Mereka memang musuh, mungkin memastikan Potter tidak mengutuknya? Theo di sebelah Draco, juga menatap Potter, lalu cowok itu menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu pada Draco. Draco mendengus, nyengir, menggeleng, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Pansy kini sungguh penasaran.

Dia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan Potter. Tak pernah begitu peduli. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Theo yang akrab dengan Potter, dan Draco yang tak peduli. Apa? Apa Theo dan Potter diam-diam berkencan? Tapi tak terlihat seperti itu. Mereka terlihat seperti teman biasa menurut Pansy.

Pansy terus memperhatikan interaksi Potter dengan Theo dan Draco. Tampaknya memang tak ada apa-apa. Mereka tak saling pandang sama sekali...

mungkin dia hanya paranoid.

Dua minggu berlalu, Pansy siap melupakan kecurigaannya, tapi sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Dia sedang di perpustakaan lagi, dan melihat Draco. Cowok itu menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, membuat Pansy bersembunyi di balik rak, penasaran apa yang membuat Draco was. Lalu cowok itu berjalan ke meja dekat jendela. Dimana Potter sedang duduk mengerjakan PR nya.

Pansy menahan napas. Dia melihat Draco mengetuk meja Potter, yang mendongak, dan tersenyum lebar menatap Draco. Pansy melongo. Draco menunduk, menggumamkan sesuatu pada Potter, yang mengangguk. Potter mengatakan sesuatu, Draco menggeleng. Cowok itu berbicara lagi, Potter mengangguk, mendesah. Lalu Draco berdiri tegak, dan berjalan ke bagian belakang perpus. Potter menatap punggung cowok itu sampai menghilang. Dia kembali membaca bukunya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

Pansy terpaku di tempatnya.

Apa itu tadi?

Apa yang barusan dia lihat?

Potter dan Draco? Bicara? Tanpa kutukan?

Pansy duduk di salah satu bangku, tak mengerti sama sekali.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pertama Theo tertawa terbahak dengan Potter. Sekarang Potter dan Draco berbicara dengan... dengan... intim? Seolah mereka sudah terbiasa dengan satu sama lain. Seolah mereka dekat...

Pansy berjengit, tenggorokannya kering.

Apa yang Draco dan Potter dan Theo sembunyikan?

-dhdhdhdh-

Pertanyaan Pansy segera terjawab malam itu juga, hari Jumat.

Awalnya Pansy ingin bicara langsung dengan Draco, ingin menanyakan pada cowok itu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia melihat Draco tertawa-tawa dengan geng para cowok seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan di Jumat malam, melepas lelah selama seminggu. Bagaimana cara Pansy mengkonfrontasi Draco? Apa reaksi Draco? Bagaimana kalau Draco merasa Pansy menstalking nya? Pansy tak mau Draco membencinya...

Sekitar jam 11, ruang rekreasi mulai sepi. Draco masih duduk di dekat perapian, membaca buku tentang Transfigurasi. Pansy berpura-pura mengerjakan PR nya. Tak lama, hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Draco akhirnya menatapnya.

"Kau tidak tidur Pansy?"

Pansy mendongak. "Oh," katanya menatap sekelilingnya yang kosong. "Kau tidak?" Dia bertanya balik.

Draco nyengir malas. "Mau menyelesaikan ini," katanya, menunjukkan buku nya. "Tinggal 1 chapter lagi."

Pansy mengangguk. Jantungnya berdebar. Tinggal mereka berdua. Tapi wajah Draco tampak sangat lelah, dan kalau dia menangkap lain maksud Pansy... Pansy tak ingin hanya berduaan dengan Draco yang sedang lelah dan marah. Pansy menimbang-nimbang, memilih menyerah dulu sementara. Dia bangkit, menggeliat, menunjukkan perutnya dan busungan dadanya, berharap Draco memperhatikan. Tapi Draco sudah kembali membaca buku nya. Pansy mendesah.

"Aku tidur dulu Draco," kata Pansy, dan tidak bisa menahan dirinya, menambahkan, "Mau ikut?"

Draco terkekeh, menggeleng. Pansy mendesah lagi, lalu berjalan naik ke kamarnya.

Dia berganti baju, menggosok gigi, dan sudah mau tidur saat ingat dia meninggalkan diari nya di dalam tas nya di bawah. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan turun, tapi langsung otomatis bersembunyi saat melihat pemandangan di ruang rekreasinya.

Harry Potter.

Ada Harry Potter di sana, bersedekap menatap Draco, yang memutar bola matanya. Mereka berbicara pelan, Pansy tak bisa mendengar.

Tapi apa yang Harry Potter lakukan di asrama Slytherin?!

Pansy berjingkat kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil tongkatnya dan peralatan sihir sakti Weasley favoritnya, Telinga Terjulur. Dia mengendap turun lagi, menerbangkan rendah telinga itu ke dekat Potter dan Draco, menangkap bisik-bisik mereka.

"...tak mengerti kenapa harus berduaan..."

"Ayolah Potter, berapa kali harus kukatakan. Apakah di Peta tak kelihatan kalau kami duduk berjauhan?"

Peta? Berjauhan? Apa maksudnya. Pansy merasakan jantungnya berdebur kencang. Dia menarik napas. Dia yakin Potter dan Draco tak akan bisa melihatnya, dan telinga terjulur aman di lantai. Tapi tetap saja, kalau sampai dia ketahuan menguping...

Tapi Pansy tidak salah! Potter yang salah! Ini jam 1 malam, dan dia ada di ruang rekreasi Slytherin!

Terdengar suara buk pelan, sepertinya mereka duduk di sofa. Pansy tak berani mengintip.

"Bagaimana minggumu?" Tanya Draco, sepertinya dia sedang mengalihkan perhatian Potter.

Potter mendesah. "Membosankan tanpa LD."

Draco tidak menjawab, tapi mungkin ekspresinya mengatakan sesuatu karena Potter bicara lagi. "Kau senang kan kami bubar?"

"Hm, jelas kan? Setidaknya kali ini kemungkinan pacarku di DO lebih kecil..."

Pacar? Siapa pacar Draco? Astaga...

Astaga...

Potter mendengus. "You're lucky I'm so in love with you."

Pansy terkesiap. Jantungnya mencelat.

apa?

Apa?

apa ini lelucon? Apa seseorang mengerjai Pansy?

Masa! Masa Draco pacaran dengan Potter?

Pansy merasakan kepalanya pusing, dan dia duduk pelan di tangga, mendadak mual.

"Tentu saja aku beruntung, kau cewek paling seksi sejagat raya," kata Draco, Pansy bisa membayangkan dia memberi Potter senyumnya yang khas jika sedang menggoda. Potter mendengus lagi. Lalu mereka terdiam, dan dengan horor Pansy tahu.

Dia tahu bahwa Draco dan Potter sedang berciuman.

Pansy menelan ludah, menutup matanya. Dia tak percaya. Draco... dengan Potter. Bagaimana bisa? Draco membenci Potter, dan Potter membencinya balik. Mereka selalu bertengkar, punya sifat yang sama sekali berbeda!

kecuali...

Apakah Draco mempermainkan Potter? Apakah ini jebakan untuk menyerahkan Potter pada Pangeran Kegelapan?

Dia mendengar Potter terkikik pelan. "Hei, tidak di sini. Kalau sampai ada yang turun dan melihat..."

"Akan kubilang kau penyusup dan aku sedang menghukummu," gumam Draco, melakukan sesuatu entah apa yang membuat Potter terkesiap.

"Lets just go to your bedroom."

"Yeah, I just cant stop. Kenapa kau sangat menggairahkan? Sepanjang minggu aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh, menunggu Jumat datang..."

Potter tertawa kecil. "Aku tahu kau hanya mengencaniku karena tubuhku!"

"well, apa ada alasan lain yang lebih penting?"

"Mungkin karena kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Draco menggumam. "Hm, itu boleh juga." Potter terbahak. Lalu tak ada suara, sepertinya mereka berciuman lagi.

Pansy menggigit bibirnya tak percaya. Draco Malfoy jatuh cinta pada Harry Potter!

Pansy pasti sedang bermimpi. Mungkin dia terlalu mengantuk sampai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak...

"Draco..." desah Potter. "Bedroom."

Draco terengah, lalu sepertinya dia berdiri. Pansy mendengar Potter terkesiap.

"Draco!"

"Ssshh, kau tak mau membangunkan seluruh asrama..."

Potter terkikik. Pansy mengintip sedikit dan melihat Draco menggendong Potter bridal style menuju kamarnya di area kamar anak laki-laki.

Pansy terduduk lemas saat mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi.

Tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Bereaksi apa.

-dhdhdh-

Esok harinya, Pansy tidak keluar kamar sama sekali.

Dia terlalu terguncang.

Draco. Dan Potter. Benkencan. Berciuman.

Pansy tak akan keluar kamar jika Daphne dan Milli tidak memaksanya untul keluar dan makan. Dia menuju aula besar dengan kedua temannya itu untuk makan malam.

Pansy tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan informasi yang dia temukan semalam. Tapi dia tahu satu hal. Draco merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Potter dengan sangat sempurna. Dan Pansy tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika dia menyebarkan berita itu. Draco bukan manusia yang pemaaf, yang jelas.

Saat Pansy duduk, Draco masuk ke aula besar. Dan bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadarinya. Mata cowok itu langsung menyapu meja Gryffindor. Selalu. Pansy berpikir dia menyapukan matanya ke seluruh ruangan, tapi tidak. Jelas dia hanya menatap Gryffindor.

Pansy mengernyit menatap makanannya.

Draco, Theo, dan Blaise duduk di depan Pansy dan kedua temannya.

"Hei girls," sapa Blaise.

Draco mengambil lasagna banyak-banyak. "Aku lapar sekali," gumamnya.

"Kau di perpus seharian. Jelas saja," kata Blaise. "Tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau tak sadar skip makan siang."

Draco mengangkat bahu, mulai makan dengan konsentrasi tinggi. Dia mendongak saat mendengar suara tawa keras Ron Weasley. Pansy melihatnya dan Potter bertukar pandang. Merlin. Bagaimana bisa Pansy tak menyadarinya. Potter menunduk, tersenyum pada kakinya. Draco menatap lasagnanya lagi, tapi duduknya lebih tegap dari sebelumnya.

Pansy merasa sangat mual.

Akhir minggu itu Pansy habiskan dengan menganalisis hubungan Draco dan Potter, dan dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dia selalu memperhatikan Draco kan? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak menyadari hal yang begitu gamblang?

Draco yang tak pernah mendekati cewek manapun. Karena dia sudah punya pacar. Tak pernah selama di Hogwarts Pansy melihatnya flirting dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan Lisa Turpin, yang gosipnya suka padanya. Dan Lisa Turpin adalah cewek paling cantik se Hogwarts! Cowok mana yang tak akan mengambil kesempatan mengencani bidadari Hogwarts? Dan semua itu karena cewek macam Potter, yang cantik saja tidak!

Di pelajaran Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, Pansy memperhatikan interaksi Draco dan Potter. Potter pembela Hagrid, sedang Draco... Yah, Pansy tak tahu lagi dia hidup di dunia yang mana.

"Shut up Malfoy," desis Potter. Umbridge ada di sana, jadi dia tak bisa bersikap bebas.

Draco menatap menantang Potter. "Kalau tidak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Mereka beradu argumen, membuat Blaise dan Theo bertukar pandang sambil memutar bola mata mereka, sedang Weasley ikut dalam pertengkaran itu dalam rangka membela Potter.

Apakah Blaise dan Theo tahu?

Theo tahu. Pansy yakin itu. Makanya Draco begitu santai Theo bercanda dengan Potter, karena Potter adalah pacarnya!

Pansy melihat bahwa Draco sama sekali tak memperhatikan pelajaran. Draco tak pernah tertarik dengan satwa gaib, apalagi sejak Hippogrif Hagrid menyerangnya. Semua bertanya-tanya kenapa dia mengambil subyek ini, tapi sekarang jelas bagi Pansy.

Mata Draco hampir tak lepas dari Potter. Dia bersedekap, menatap tiap gerak-gerik Potter. Sesekali dia bicara pada teman-temannya, tapi matanya akan kembali menemukan Potter. Cewek itu tampak tak sadar, Potter si bebal. Perhatiannya jatuh pada satwa mereka hari ini (Crup), atau memelototi Umbridge dengan kebencian luar biasa, karena perlakuan jahat wanita itu terhadap Hagrid.

Pansy mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa dia tak menyadarinya? Apakah dia sama bebalnya dengan Potter?

Hari berlalu, Pansy terus mengamati.

Di kelas ramuan,

Draco duduk di mejanya, mengetuk-ketuk dengan bosan sementara mereka menunggu Snape datang. Potter masuk kelas bersama dua kroninya seperti biasa. Draco langsung mendongak, mata mereka bertemu. Potter menjilat bibirnya, buru-buru berpaling. Draco nyengir kecil pada mejanya.

Pansy menggertakkan giginya.

Dia ingin menjerit, berteriak pada mereka berdua bahwa dia tahu! Dia tahu mereka sudah menipu seluruh kastil. Dia tahu rahasia mereka!

Pansy terus menatap interaksi mereka yang minim.

Dia benci Potter. Kebencian luar biasa.

Dia berharap Pangeran Kegelapan bisa menghabisi cewek itu, dan Draco bisa jatuh ke pelukannya.

Dia benci Harry Potter karena bisa merobohkan pertahanan Draco.

Dia benci Harry Potter karena bisa membuat Draco tertawa. Bisa membuat Draco kehilangan cool nya.

Dia benci Harry Potter karena bisa membuat Draco berkata I Love You, sesuatu yang tak pernah Pansy sangka bisa keluar dari mulut cowok macam Draco.

Dia benci Harry Potter yang bisa membuat Draco menahan dirinya dari godaan wanita lain, seolah di mata cowok itu hanya ada Potter. Potter. Potter.

Pansy berjengit dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Dan dia terlalu takut kalau harus mengkonfrontasi Draco. Apakah dia berani melabrak Potter? Cewek itu bahkan jauh lebih menakutkan dari Draco, siapa anak kelas 4 yang bisa menang turnamen triwizard dan kabur hidup-hidup dari Pangeran Kegelapan?!

Jadi untuk kali ini, Pansy memilih diam.

Bagaimanapun juga, nothing lasts forever, dan dia akan mengawasi dan masuk ketika kesempatannya datang.

-dhdhdhdh-

bonus cerita selesai

review untuk bonus ini?


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Ujian OWL akhirnya datang.

Harry dan Draco masih sangat marah terhadap yang lain, tapi memutuskan bahwa setidaknya mereka harus gencatan senjata dulu untuk menghadapi OWL. Setelah perang dingin selama seminggu yang panjang, di hari Jumat malam, akhir pekan terakhir sebelum OWL, Harry masih datang ke kamar cowok itu.

Draco agak tertegun saat membukakan pintu, tapi tidak berkomentar dan membiarkan Harry masuk. Ada setumpuk buku di meja belajarnya.

"Kau belajar? Ini Jumat malam dan sudah jam 9," kata Harry, melepas jubah gaibnya, duduk di ranjang Draco.

Draco mendesah, duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. "Aku ingin skor yang sempurna."

"Berapa? 8 Outstanding?" Goda Harry. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak? Herbologi, Transfigurasi, Ramuan, Pertahanan, Astronomi, Sejarah sihir..."

"Kau berharap dapat O di sejarah sihir?"

"Pemeliharaan satwa gaib, Aritmancy..." lanjut Draco, nyengir melihat ekspresi Harry. "Yup 8 O. Bloody Mantra. Kenapa begitu susah untukku? Bahkan Longbottom bisa lebih baik dariku..."

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Tiap orang punya kelemahan, Draco..." Walaupun dalam hati Harry heran apa yang sulit dari Mantra. Draco selalu meminta bantuan Harry untuk mengecek PR Mantranya, dan membantunya memahami konsep prakteknya. Di saat mereka marahan, nilai mantra Draco selalu terjun bebas.

Draco mengernyit dalam, seolah tak senang mendengar _dirinya_ punya kelemahan. "Granger surely doesnt," tandasnya.

Harry terbahak. "Hermione juga mengambil Rune Kuno. Itu artinya 10 O untuknya," tambah Harry mengompori. Draco cemberut.

"Dan kau? Apa kau tak punya ambisi?" Ketus Draco.

Harry nyengir malas, sesuatu yang dia adopsi dari kebiasaan Draco. "Hanya berharap melalui ini semua dan lulus. Mungkin O di pelajaran Ramuan, butuh kelas itu di NEWT untuk mendaftar Auror," dia mendesah. "Well, kurasa apapun yang terjadi, aku masih bisa menjadi _housewife_ -mu," tambahnya pasrah.

Draco nyengir, tampak puas. "Tidak masalah, tidak masalah," katanya riang. Kini Harry yang cemberut, melemparkan bantal ke wajah Draco, yang tertawa terbahak.

"Tak bisakah kau sedikit bersimpati?" Ketus Harry, melepaskan sepatunya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bantal Draco yang masih aman di kasurnya. Dia menghirup aroma Draco. Merlin, dia betah mencium aroma ini seumur hidupnya...

"Aku bersimpati," protes Draco. "Aku akan tetap memberimu rumah walaupun kau cuma dapat... lets say... 3 OWL."

Harry memelototinya. "Fuck-you."

Draco terbahak. "Love you too."

Mood nya jelas membaik, dia melompat ke kasur di sebelah Harry. Harry otomatis merengkuh pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada cowok itu.

"I can stay like this forever," gumamnya.

Draco membelai kepalanya, menggumam setuju. Mereka terdiam sesaat, dan Draco akhirnya berkata lagi. "Kau mau melakukannya?"

"Melakukan apa?" Tanya Harry, wajahnya masih tenggelam di dada Draco.

Draco menarik-narik rambut Harry, gugup? Harry mendongak, melihat wajah Draco yang tampak bersalah. Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Seks."

Harry melompat duduk, matanya membelalak. "What?"

"Setelah OWL selesai, bukan sekarang," kata Draco, semburat merah jambu di pipinya. "Kau bisa menolak. Tak perlu memaksakan diri. Dan, rule masih berlaku. Aku akan melatihmu mengucapkannya," tambahnya, tertawa sendiri. _Definitely_ gugup.

Harry merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seks. Seks. Seks. Dengan Draco.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Tak perlu dipaksakan kalau kau memang belum siap, Har. Just..." dia mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir bisa menjadi kado selesai ujian untuk kita berdua..."

Harry mengangguk. Seks. Seks. Seks. Rule.

"Oke," kata Harry akhirnya, menarik napas. "Yes. Oke. Setelah OWL." Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pacarnya itu dan menciumnya mesra.

Draco terkekeh. "Semangatlah belajar. Kau tahu sungguh memalukan kalau kau memang dapat 3 OWL... auuu!" Harry menggebuk dadanya main-main, dan cowok itu kembali tertawa terbahak.

-dhdhdhd-

shell cottage

"Aku tak percaya!" Bentak Ron. Harry dan Draco berjengit. "Bisa-bisanya kalian merencanakan melakukan... melakukan _itu_ tanpa rasa bersalah. Kalian masih 15 tahun!"

Draco mengernyit. "Not your bussiness Weasley. Dan aku 16 tahun saat OWL selesai. Hanya karena kau berencana tetap perjaka sampai menikah bukan berarti orang lain..."

Wajah Ron merah penuh murka. Dia mau mengatakan sesuatu tapi Harry buru-buru berkata, "Ron rileks! Kami tidak jadi melakukannya!"

Ron dan Hermione mengerjap. Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang muram.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengucapakan... seks?" Tanya Hermione, berjengit, wajahnya merona. Dia bisa melihat Draco menatapnya geli. Kata itu jauh lebih keramat di banding Lord Voldemort.

"Bukan, kami... bertengkar hebat," desah Harry, mengernyit menatap tangannya. "Sangat hebat."

Draco tampak tak nyaman, tangannya mengusap rambutnya. Mereka terdiam lama.

"Well," kata Ron akhirnya. "Ayo ceritakan."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Aku sungguh tak ingin kembali ke masa-masa itu," katanya akhirnya. Draco menatapnya seolah ingin mendekapnya, tapi tentu saja tidak dia lakukan. Hermione mengernyit dalam.

"just tell us Harry," katanya pelan.

Harry menatapnya, mendesah pasrah. "Yah, kurasa harus..."

dan dia mulai bercerita.

-dhdhdhdh-

ujian pertama mereka: Mantra.

Harry melihat Draco tampak lebih pucat dari biasanya, hanya makan selembar roti dan minum segelas teh. Harry menggeleng, tahu bahwa Draco mendedikasikan akhir pekannya untuk pelajaran ini dan mungkin akan dapat nilai lebih bagus dari Harry.

Harry bisa melalui dengan baik. Dia bisa melewati ujian praktik dengan lumayan juga. Dan menurutnya, mantra adalah pembukaan terbaik untuk OWL.

Satu-satunya pelajaran yang Harry yakin lulus hanyalah Pertahanan. Dia percaya diri bisa menuliskan semuanya dengan benar, dan saat ujian praktek, dia bahkan melakukan patronus untuk angka tambahan. Draco memberinya senyum kecil, tampak bangga pada Harry, yang merasakan wajahnya merona dan hatinya berbunga.

Sampai ujian terakhir. Sejarah sihir. Sangat mengantuk. Dan...

Dan Sirius tertangkap.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat. Hermione memaksa Harry mengecek dulu di perapian Umbridge, dan mereka mengecek, lalu tertangkap.

Pansy Parkinson mencengkeram Harry dengan wajah berkilat gila, seolah dia sangat girang. Milicent Bulstrode mencengkeram Hermione. Umbridge menatap mereka lapar. Dan perut Harry mulas saat Draco masuk, membelalak kaget menatap Harry. Cowok itu mencengkeram Ginny, masuk ruangan Umbridge, di susul oleh Crabbe yang mencengkeram Neville, dan Warrington, yang menjulurkan tongkatnya ke leher Ron.

Harry menatap Draco, yang masih tampak kaget dan bingung, tapi buru-buru membuat wajahnya datar saat Umbridge menatapnya.

"Jadi Potter," kata Umbridge, membuat Harry menatapnya lagi. "Kau membuat barikade di sekitar kantorku, dan mengirim si bodoh ini," dia menunjuk Ron, "untuk memberiku cerita palsu soal Peeves. Jelas sekali kau butuh bicara dengan seseorang yang penting. Siapa Potter? Dumbledore?"

"bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Harry, benci luar biasa.

Umbridge mendengus murka. "Baik, kalau itu maumu. Malfoy, panggil Profesor Snape, suruh dia membawa Ramuan Kebenaran yang paling kuat!"

Mata Harry dan Draco bertemu lagi, dan Harry kaget saat melihat mata Draco menatapnya dingin. Harry mengerjap. Tapi Draco sudah berpaling dan keluar ruangan.

Mereka menunggu beberapa saat sampai Draco kembali bersama Snape, yang berkata bahwa dia tak punya stok veritaserum lagi. Harry berteriak padanya bahwa Padfoot ditahan, tapi Snape mengabaikannya. Harry lemas, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Dia menatap Draco otomatis, memohon. Draco selalu punya cara untuk menyelamatkannya...

Tapi Draco tidak menatapnya lagi sama sekali setelah itu. Bahkan saat Umbridge nyaris meng-crucionya. Apakah Harry terlihat gamblang sekali? Bagaimanapun juga, hubungan mereka rahasia. Harry menelan ludah susah payah, mengikuti Umbridge dan Hermione. Mereka menahan Sirius, dan kalau mereka sampai tahu soal Draco...

Dan setelah itu, semua tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Pergi ke Dept Misteri untuk menyelamatkan Sirius, yang berakhir bencana.

-dhdhdhdh-

Sirius meninggal.

Sirius meninggal.

Sirius meninggal.

Setelah itu, Harry merasa hampa. Pikirannya kosong. Seolah dia tak memijak bumi. Sirius. Ramalan. Jebakan. Sirius. Sirius...

Harry menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Ini hari ke-5 setelah Sirius... Harry menutup matanya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya gemetar. Air matanya kembali tumpah.

Harry tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Sirius, ayah baptisnya, akhirnya menyusul orangtuanya, meninggalkan Harry sendirian...

Harry menarik napas.

Dia ingin Draco. Dia ingin Draco memeluknya, dan meyakinkannya kalau dia tak akan pernah sendirian...

Tapi anehnya, Draco tak ada di peta perampok. Harry merasakan perutnya mulas. Apakah cowok itu baik-baik saja?

Pikiran Harry teralih pada Draco dan dia berusaha mencari cowok itu, tapi nihil.

Dimana Draco?

-dhdhdh-

"Draco!" Harry terengah mengejar Draco. Cowok itu berhenti, perlahan menoleh. Ekspresinya datar. Harry mengernyit, kemarahan berusaha dia tahan. Draco melirik dua anak kelas dua yang menatapnya ketakutan, dan berlari tunggang langgang. Cowok itu masuk ke kelas kosong beberapa langkah dari dia. Harry mengikuti. Harry membanting pintu, menggumamkan silencing charm dan coloportus, lalu berbalik untuk menatap Draco. "Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana! Kau tak ada di peta..."

Draco menatap Harry kaku. "Ada apa?"

Harry tergagap. "Ada apa?" Ulangnya tak percaya. "Aku... aku sedang butuh kamu Draco. Sirius... Sirius..." Harry merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Dia hanya tak bisa mengatakannya. Mengatakannya artinya mengakuinya. Dan dia tak ingin mengakui bahwa Sirius sudah...

Wajah Draco tak bisa lebih mengeras lagi. "Oh tentu saja. Hanya mencariku saat kau butuh," gumamnya.

Harry mengerjap. "Apa? Apa kau bilang tadi?"

"Whatever, tak penting," tandas Draco sedingin es. Dia bersedekap, matanya tidak menatap Harry. "Yah, karena kau sudah menemukanku, kurasa sebaiknya kukatakan sekarang."

Harry merasakan perutnya seperti di cengkeram. "Apa maksudmu? Aku... Kau tahu Sirius penting buatku... dan kau tahu dia..."

Draco mendengus, tampak tak ingin mendengarkan Harry sama sekali. Matanya menatap sekeliling ruangan mereka. "Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah selesai bicara," katanya keji.

Harry membelalak. "Draco..." katanya bingung sekali. "Hei, apa yang terjadi?"

Draco akhirnya menatapnya, tatapannya seolah dia sungguh tak percaya Harry sebebal ini. "Merlin, aku sungguh tak tahu apa yang membuatku mau bersamamu sejak awal," katanya akhirnya, nadanya takjub, membuat Harry seolah habis ditampar belati panas. "Kau bahkan tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku di otakmu itu. Well," Draco menarik napas, menatap Harry seolah Harry adalah kotoran Hippogrif. "Setidaknya aku sadar sekarang. Aku mau kita putus."

Harry mengerjap.

Putus?

Putus?

Apa yang Draco katakan? Pasti dia salah dengar...

"Aku tak mau berbicara denganmu lagi," kata Draco kejam, tanpa ampun, masih menatap jijik Harry. "Jangan menghubungiku. Tak perlu memanggil namaku. Dan kalau aku menangkapmu masuk ke asramaku, aku bersumpah akan melaporkanmu. Jauh-jauhlah dari hidupku, dan urus urusanmu sendiri."

Harry masih terpaku di tempatnya, menatap Draco tak percaya. Pasti cowok itu hanya bercanda kan? Iya kan? Putus? Setelah 5 tahun... ini pasti hanya lawakan Draco...

Draco, yang tak pernah mengatakan 'putus' di situasi apapun yang mereka alami... Semarah apapun, se murka apapun dia dengan Harry. Tak pernah mengeluarkan kata putus. Dia akan mengutuk Harry, mendiamkan Harry, mamaki Harry, memberi Harry punggung dingin, mempermalukan Harry di depan seluruh sekolah. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun, bahkan jika Harry memancingnya... jika Harry yang meminta putus hubungan... dia tak pernah sekalipun terpancing...

Seolah cowok itu tak pernah berpikir akan bisa putus dengan Harry.

Jadi Harry hanya bisa menatap pacarnya itu syok. Hening sejenak, lalu Harry tertawa gugup.

"Aku... aku tak mengerti," kata Harry, jantungnya berdegup kencang. "Aku... setelah 5 tahun... Draco, katakan padaku kau hanya bercanda...

Draco mengatupkan rahangnya, tidak menjawab.

Harry merasakan jantungnya mencelos.

Ayah...

Ibu...

Sirius...

Draco...

Draco memutuskannya.

Draco akan meninggalkannya.

Harry memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, menarik napas. Dia tak bisa bernapas... panik... Harry berusaha menarik napas lagi... kali ini ada udara yang masuk, Harry berusaha bernapas. Bibirnya bergetar. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Draco..." bisiknya. "Aku tak mengerti... apa salahku?"

Draco mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Sungguh Potter? Perlukah aku membeberkannya di depan wajahmu? Kau sungguh bebal. Bodoh. Kurasa aku sudah muak kan dengan kebodohanmu. Kau tak bisa menyesuaikan dirimu denganku, dan aku begitu bodoh karena butuh 5 tahun untuk menyadari ini," tukasnya sedingin es. "Merlin, you dont know how much I hate you right now."

Harry merasakan matanya panas. "Apa..."

"Baiklah akan kuberi tahu Potter," desis Draco. "Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa keluargaku sangat penting untukku?"

Harry mengernyit. "Tentu saja..."

"Apakah kau pernah berpikir, di antara kesedihanmu, keego-sentrisanmu, bahwa aku akan merasa kehilangan jika terjadi sesuatu pada ayahku?" Lanjut Draco dingin.

Harry memebelalak. "Astaga... astaga... Lucius... Draco I'm sorry..."

Draco tersenyum masam. "Kau lihat? Apakah terpikir olehmu? Saat kau _bertualang_ dengan teman-temanmu? Ayahku di Azkaban Potter, mungkin akan segera di kecup oleh dementor. Dan apa yang kau lakukan? Melihatnya di bawa pergi oleh dementor?" Desisnya penuh marah, matanya berapi menatap Harry.

Harry melongo. "Draco, bisa-bisanya kau berkata... Lucius mencoba membunuhku dan teman-temanku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Membiarkannya?! Bibimu membunuh ayah baptisku!" Pekik Harry tak habis pikir. "Apa kau ingin aku diam saja saat Lucius mau membunuhku?!"

Draco mendengus. "Whatever Potter. Aku tak tahu, apakah kau terpikir untuk menolong ayahku? Apakah kau memikirkan perasaanku sedikit saja di otakmu?"

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Aku tak mengerti Draco! Jadi ayahmu pelahap maut karena salahku?!"

"Ayahku tak kenal kau Potter!" Raung Draco, membuat Harry terlonjak syok. "Ayahku memodifikasi memorinya tentang kau! Aku memperingatkanmu musim panas kemarin kan?! Aku bilang padamu _specifically_ bahwa dia bisa saja membunuhmu tanpa ingat bahwa kau adalah kekasihku! Bagian mana yang membuatmu tak mengerti? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya Potter? Kenapa kau tidak melepas ikatanya, membuatnya bisa kabur? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku jika ayah yang sangat kusayang masuk ke Azkaban?! Kenapa Potter?!"

Harry menatap ngeri wajah merah padam Draco. Tak pernah Harry melihat pacarnya itu semarah ini. Harry menelan ludah. Draco jelas tak mau mendengar alasannya. Harry tahu Draco akan kecewa ayahnya masuk penjara, tapi... tapi Lucius adalah pelahap maut...

"Ayahmu pelahap maut Draco," kata Harry frustrasi.

Draco menggeleng. "Kau lihat?" Katanya kembali dengan nada pelannya yang berbahaya. "I dont understand you Potter. And you surely dont understand me. Apa yang tertinggal? This is not worth my time. _You_ are not worth it. Aku ingin kita putus. Cari saja orang lain yang mau jadi keranjang sampahmu, yang hanya kau pakai saat kau punya masalah." Lalu dia berbalik untuk pergi. Harry menarik tangannya, tapi Draco menghentaknya keras, membuat Harry terpental nyaris jatuh.

"Draco please... jangan seperti ini... ayo kita bicarakan..."

"Jangan sentuh aku Potter," desis Draco, menyipit berbahaya. "Dan aku tak mau membicarakan ini lagi. Aku membencimu Potter. Aku dulu merasa jatuh cinta setengah mati padamu, tapi kini semua terbuka. Kau tak pernah memikirkanku, tak pernah berpikir dengan best-interest tentangku. Kau membuatku MUAK!"

Dan kali ini dia pergi.

meninggalkan Harry terduduk di lantai, berusaha mencerna...

Putus...

5 tahun...

Harry menatap tak percaya pintu yang Draco banting tertutup.

Putus...

Hanya karena... ayah Draco?

Bagaimana bisa Draco melakukan ini pada mereka? Mereka berdua... setelah 5 tahun yang sulit. Lima tahun berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Lima tahun berusaha saling mengerti.

Dan Harry tahu Draco salah.

Harry selalu memikirkan Draco. Dia mencintai Draco. Dia ingin yang terbaik untuk Draco... 5 tahun bersama...

Harry menjerit, dan air matanya tumpah.

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuung

maaf updatenya lama, dan maaaf juga kalo kesannya chapter ini terburu-buru. Soalnya saya emang ga pengen menulis ulang yang udah ada di buku. Jadi kalau sekiranya bingung, boleh dibaca lagi buku Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenixnya hehe.

mohon sekali review ya.. apakah chapter ini sepayah yang saya rasakan? *nangiiss

tapi chapter depan di jamin lebih baik kok hehe

sampai bertemu di kelas 6 :*

revieeww ya geengs


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Shell cottage

"Putus?" Kata Ron dan Hermione tertegun.

Draco meringis. "Kubilang tadi kan, bukan cerita yang bahagia," katanya sambil memainkan benang yang mencuat dari bantal di pangkuannya.

"Tapi, hanya karena ayahmu..." kata Hermione lemas. Draco langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Ayahku penting untukku, Granger, so please dont judge," desisnya berbahaya.

Harry tampak berusaha keras tidak memutar bola matanya.

"Oke," kata Ron akhirnya setelah hening. "Lanjutkan Har."

Harry mengangguk, dan melanjutkan.

-dhdhdhd-

1\. Kelas 6 part 1

" _SIRIUS! SIRIUS! PLEASE!"_

 _Harry berusaha berlari mengejar Sirius, yang terjatuh ke balik tirai Departemen Misteri. Harry berlari dan berlari tapi kakinya tak pernah membawanya sampai. Dia berteriak, menjerit, memanggil Sirius yang matanya membelalak dan tawanya masih membekas di wajahnya... Harry menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, air matanya mengalir deras, terus menjerit... menenggelamkan wajahnya ke tangannya... penyesalan... menyalahkan dirinya yang begitu bodoh..._

 _Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di depannya. Harry mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata Draco, yang menatapnya jijik._

 _"Draco... Draco... Please..." Harry berusaha berdiri, tapi tubuhnya kaku. "Maafkan aku... Draco kumohon... akan kulakukan apapun... apapun untukmu... please... apapun... tolong jangan tinggalkan aku... Draco..."_

 _Draco hanya berdiri, tak mengatakan apapun, matanya dingin. Draco menggeleng, lalu berbalik, berjalan lurus ke arah tirai dimana Sirius menghilang._

 _"DRACO! DRACO! NO!"_

Dan Harry tersentak duduk di kasurnya. Pakaiannya basah oleh keringat dingin, jantungnya berdebur kencang, air mata mengalir di matanya yang panas karena Harry ingat, dia tertidur setelah menangis panjang karena teringat bahwa hari itu, ulangtahun pertamanya tanpa Draco semenjak kenal dengan cowok itu...

Harry menarik napas, tersengal, terbatuk, mengusap pipinya yang basah karena air matanya. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia masih punya tenaga untuk menangis. Harry berhenti menangis di minggu pertama liburan musim panas, tahu bahwa tangisnya tak akan membawa Sirius dan Draco kembali padanya. Dia tahu. Dia menghabiskan liburan dengan melamun dan membaca buku untuk mengalihkan pikirannya...

Tapi kemarin saat ulangtahunnya, Harry membiarkan dirinya berharap bahwa Draco sudah memaafkannya. Dia membiarkan dirinya terlena, menanti burung hantu cowok itu di depan jendela kamarnya, berharap... berharap Draco tak akan melewatkan ulangtahunnya...

Tapi tentu saja tak ada pos dari Draco...

" _Aku mau kita putus."_

Jelas. Tanpa celah.

Dan kekecewaan itu membuat Harry tak bisa menahan dirinya, air matanya tak terbendung lagi...

Harry menarik napas. Apakah gadis seperti dirinya, yang begitu lemah hanya karena seorang cowok meninggalkannya, akan bisa mengalahkan Voldemort?

Harry menutup matanya, merasakan tangannya masih gemetar.

Bahkan saat ulangtahunnya yang ke sebelas, Draco ada. Saat mereka pertama bertemu di Madam Malkin. Draco si anak manja yang sok setengah mati dan mengatai Harry tomboy. Draco yang cemburuan. Yang selalu berusaha keras menyingkirkan fakta bahwa dirinya mengencani cewek aneh yang punya terlalu banyak masalah. Berusaha melupakan bahwa darah Harry tak semurni dirinya, mengesampingkan apa yang berusaha ayah dan ibunya tanamkan sejak dia kecil bahwa darah murni adalah segalanya. Yang selalu menjaga Harry, menolong Harry dari situasi seperti apapun, memastikan bahwa Harry tetap selamat...

Harry terisak.

Draco yang punya tawa aneh, antara terbahak tapi berusaha ditahan agar terlihat ningrat. Draco yang selalu memberi Harry tatapan sayang, tatapan menggoda, senyum malas, dan ciuman... Draco dan ciumannya yang luar biasa, sentuhannya yang membuat Harry serasa gila... Yang membuat Harry merasa percaya diri, membuat Harry bisa mengubur rasa rendah dirinya hanya dengan tatapannya...

Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasurnya lagi, menutup matanya dengan lengannya, dan kembali menangis terisak-isak.

-dhdhdhd-

"Harry, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Bill?"

Harry mendongak dari sup nya, menatap Molly Weasley balas menatapnya serius. Saat ini Harry sudah di The Burrow, Dumbledore mengantarnya setelah mereka mengunjungi Slughorn, dan Harry sedang melahap sup bawang hangat yang Molly sajikan untuknya. Dia mengernyit.

"Pardon?"

Telinga Molly sedikit memerah, berdeham. "Bill, Dear, apa pendapatmu tentang Bill?"

Harry mengernyit makin dalam, sungguh tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Er..."

"Apakah menurutmu dia tampan?" Tanya Molly cepat.

Harry mengangkat bahu, kembali memakan sup nya. "Tentu," jawabnya. Bill memang sangat tampan dan keren, dan tak ada gunanya mengelak.

Molly mengangguk. "Dan dia juga cerdas. Kau tahu dia dulunya ketua murid? Mendapat 7 Outstanding untuk NEWT-nya, dan menjadi satu-satunya lulusan Hogwarts dalam 10 tahun terakhir yang menjadi Curse Breaker Gringotts," katanya dengan nada menginformasi. Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya masih tak mengerti.

"Okay. Kurasa Bill memang jenius," katanya, nyengir sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Sangat. Dan dia sangat peduli padamu, Harry," tambah Molly, tersenyum aneh.

"Well..." Harry baru mau bertanya kemana arah pembicaraan ini saat terdengar suara Arthur Weasley dari depan.

Setelah makan malam, Harry langsung tidur pulas, tidur pertamanya dalam musim panas itu tanpa mimpi buruk.

Harry terbangun karena suara bantingan pintu keras membuka.

"Harry! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"

"Kami pikir kau baru akan datang pagi ini!"

Harry berhadapan dengan Ron dan Hermione, senyum lebar tak bisa dia tahan. Dia melompat berdiri memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia melihat Ginny dan mereka berdua menjerit penuh semangat dan berpelukan.

"Hai guys! Ya ampun, kalian tak tahu betapa senangnya aku melihat wajah-wajah kalian," desah Harry, kembali duduk di kasurnya sambil menggelayuti tangan Ron, yang terbahak bersama yang lain.

"Kau datang lebih cepat. Dumbledore bilang dia ada urusan denganmu sampai pagi," kata Hermione, menatap Harry penasaran.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yeah. Kami ke tempat Profesor baru, dan membujuk beliau untuk kembali mengajar dari pensiunnya," katanya. "Dumbledore mengira butuh waktu lama untuk membujuknya, tapi ternyata cukup cepat."

"Hm, seperti apa dia?" Tanya Ginny, yang bersandar pada meja belajar dengan santai.

"Well, agak seperti anjing laut kataku, tapi tetap tak mungkin lebih buruk dari Umbridge kan?" Kata Harry.

ginny mendengus. "Aku tahu seseorang yang lebih buruk dari Umbridge," katanya, memutar bola matanya dengan berlebihan sekali.

"Oh yeah, definitely," kata Hermione, ikut memutar bola matanya dengan sama hebohnya dengan Ginny.

"Tak bisakah kalian berhenti membicarakan dia dengan seperti itu?" Tandas Ron.

"Oh yeah, aku melihat kau ngiler setiap kali melihatnya," tukas Ginny.

Harry mengernyit, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini. Tapi belum sempat dia bertanya, pintu di banting terbuka.

"'Arria Potter!" Seru suara serak basah, dan Harry melihat Fleur Delacour, cewek super cantik keturunan veela masuk sambil membawa nampan.

"Aku sudah bilang tak perlu repot-repot, aku sendiri yang akan membawa nampannya," Mrs Weasley masuk dengan setengah cemberut. "Oh Harry, kau sudah bangun?"

Harry mengangguk, menatap bingung Fleur. Apa yang cewek itu lakukan di sini?

"Omong kosong! Aku ingin membantu," kata Fleur, mengibaskan tangannya, tersenyum pada Harry sambil memberi cewek itu pelukan hangat. "Kau ingat aku Arry Potter? Dan adikku Gabrielle?"

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum tak yakin. Dia tak pernah benar-benar menyukai Fleur, tapi tampaknya cewek itu sangat berutang budi padanya karena menyelamatkan adiknya.

"Dia menjadikanmu role model kau tahu? Tak bisa berhenti bicara soal Arry Potter. Dia akan senang sekali bertemu denganmu," kata Fleur lagi tersenyum lebar.

"Oh dia juga di sini?" Tanya Harry, melirik pintu.

"Tidak tidak, maksudku musim panas tahun depan saat kami... kau tak tahu?" Fleur menatap Harry, yang wajahnya bingung, dengan tatapn tak percaya, dan menoleh untuk memelototi Molly, yang wajahnya merona.

"Kami belum sempat memberitahunya, dia baru datang tadi malam..." gumam Molly tak nyaman.

Fleur berbalik menatap Harry lagi, mengibaskan rambutnya dengan berlebihan hingga menampar wajah Molly.

"Bill dan aku akan menikah tahun depan."

"Oh," Harry mengerjap, melihat bahwa Molly, Hermione, dan Ginny berusaha untuk tidak saling tatap. "Er, selamat," kata Harry tak yakin. Untungnya, Fleur tak menyadari ekspresi Harry dan tetap tersenyum lebar.

"Bill sangat sibuk sekarang, dan aku hanya bekerja paruh waktu di Gringotts, jadi dia membawaku kesini beberapa hari untuk lebih mengenal keluarganya. Aku sangat senang mendengar kau akan datang, tak banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan di tempat ini," desahnya, tampak tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. "Well, selamat menikmati sarapanmu Arry." Lalu dia berlalu keluar kamar, dan saat pintu menutup, kelima orang di sana mendesah dengan dua alasan berbeda antara Ron dan para gadis.

"Mum membencinya," kata Ginny pada Harry.

"Aku tidak membencinya," kata Molly cepat. "Aku hanya berpendapat mereka terlalu terburu-buru merencanakan pernikahan. Cewek itu bahkan belum genap 20 tahun! Dan mereka baru saling kenal kan?"

"Mereka sudah setahun saling kenal," kata Ron, masih menatap pintu yang menutup dengan grogi.

"Bukan waktu yang lama. Aku tahu persis apa yang membuat mereka terburu-buru. Dengan Kau Tahu Siapa berjaya kembali, semua orang menganggap mereka akan mati besok dan mengambil keputusan dengan sembrono," tandas Molly.

"Seperti kau dan Dad," kata Ginny licik.

"Aku dan ayahmu memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama," kata Molly tegas. "Tapi Bill dan Fleur! Mereka tak punya kesamaan sama sekali kan? Bill lebih cocok dengan gadis yang sederhana, penuh cinta, dan tidak menganggap dirinya lebih tinggi dari yang lain..." lanjutnya, menatap Harry penuh arti. Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny mendengus kompak melihat ekspresi bingung Harry.

"Kau tahu kami mendukungmu Mum. Lanjutkan usahamu," kata Ginny riang. "siapapun lebih baik dari si Dahak."

"Jangan panggil dia begitu Ginny," tandas Molly. "Aku masih ada banyak kerjaan. Harry, habiskan telurmu sebelum dingin." Lalu dia pergi dari kamar itu.

Harry menatap Ginny bingung. "Apa maksudnya sih?"

Ginny nyengir lebar. "Mum berharap kau yang akan menikah dengan Bill."

"WHAT?!" Harry melongo tak percya dengan pendengarannya. Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny tertawa terbahak-bahak. "What? Is she serious?!"

"Yep. Berusaha menyetani Bill setiap punya kesempatan," kata Ron riang. "Tapi, kau tahu, siapa cowok normal yang akan lebih memilihmu dibanding Fleur?"

Harry memelototinya. "Gee, thanks Ron."

"Aku lebih memilih kau menjadi kakak ipar dibanding Dahak," kata Ginny simpel. "Kau tahu kita akan menjadi keluarga sungguhan Har!"

"Cita-cita Mum menjadikanmu Weasley," tawa Ron, menggeleng. "Setelah tahu tak ada harapan antara kau dan aku, dia beralih ke Percy. Kurasa Percy sungguhan menyukaimu, sampai dia membuktikan tahun lalu bahwa dirinya adalah bajingan. Jadi Mum beralih ke Bill, tapi rupanya sudah terlambat."

Harry tergagap, membuat ketiga temannya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Otak Harry tak bisa mencerna semua ini. Maksudnya, Bill! "Merlin! Aku... astaga! Tapi dia tahu kan aku menganggap semua cowok Weasley seperti abang?"

"Bagi Mum, tak ada persahabatan antara cowok dan cewek," kata Ron riang. "Dia hanya tak tahu bahwa kau delapan puluh persen cowok di dalam... au! Au au!" Dia menutup kepalanya yang berusaha Harry pukul dengan sendok.

"You deserved that," kekeh Hermione, menggeleng-geleng.

-dhdhdhdh-

Musim panas di keluarga Weasley jelas membuat Harry lebih ceria. Dia begitu sibuk sampai tak bisa memikirkan soal Draco maupun Sirius. Walaupun saat malam datang, wajah Draco selalu datang, mengulang lagi dan lagi kata-kata perpisahannya...

Ini pertama kalinya dia dan Draco tidak secara konstan bertukar surat di musim panas, dan Harry merasa dia dipenuhi oleh ribuan pertanyaan untuk cowok itu. Bagaimana ayahnya di Azkaban? Bagaimana Voldemort saat tahu ayahnya gagal mendapat ramalan? Bagaimana musim panas Draco? Apakah Draco juga adalah kapten Quidditch? Berapa OWL yang cowok itu dapat? Dan pertanyaan tak penting lainnya, seperti apakah Draco menghabiskan stok cemilan musim panasnya dalam seminggu? Apakah dia nonton live pertandingan Puddlemer United?...

Merlin, Harry sungguh merindukan Draco...

Dan saat ini, di Diagon Alley, Harry melihatnya. Draco dan ibunya, tampak kaku dan tegang. Harry merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdegup saat mata Draco menatapnya di luar etalase Sihir Sakti Weasley. Mereka saling tatap selama sepersekian detik, sampai Draco mengalihkan matanya untuk menunduk bicara pada ibunya.

Harry entah kenapa merasa marah. Marah pada dirinya yang begitu pathetic. Marah pada Draco yang dengan mudahnya mendepaknya dari hidupnya. Marah. Marah. Marah.

"Ada apa Har?" Tanya Hermione, mengikuti arah pandang Harry. "Malfoy?"

Harry tersentak dari lamunannya, menatap Draco dan ibunya yang berjalan pergi. "Dia tampak tegang," kata Harry, yang kenal betul setiap ekspresi Draco.

Hermione mengangguk, menatap curiga punggung 2 orang itu. Lalu mereka masuk ke toko, dan bertemu dengan tak lain dan tak bukan Dean Thomas.

"Harry!" Dean memberi Harry pelukan, yang dibalas cewek itu sambil tertawa. "Nice meeting you here! Kau terlihat awesome seperti biasa!" Dean mungkin bertambah tinggi beberapa inci, Harry harus mendongak untuk menatapnya.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, menggebuk Dean yang tertawa. "Oh quiet you. Apa yang kau beli?"

"Sekotak Kudapan Kabur," kata Dean, meringis. Lalu matanya menatap Hermione. "Oh hai Hermione! Aku tak melihatmu di sini!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Aku di sini sejak tadi, Dean. Merlin." Lalu dia menggeleng dan pergi sambil menggumamkan apa yang terdengar seperti: cinta buta.

Dean tampak agak malu. "Well, bagaimana musim panasmu Har? Dapat OWL yang memuaskan?" Tanyanya, tangannya menyentuh spot di atas pinggang Harry, membimbingnya masuk terus ke dalam toko yang penuh sesak oleh pengunjung itu.

"Lumayan," kata Harry, nyengir lebar. "Kau?"

Dean mengangkat bahu. "Jauh lebih dibanding yang kuharapkan. Aku tak butuh banyak OWL untuk bekerja di Daily Prophet, jadi no pressure to me."

Harry tahu bahwa ambisi Dean adalah menjadi editor lay out koran atau majalah, dengan bakatnya menggambar yang luar biasa. Harry mengangguk. "Kau akan mendapatkan pekerjaan itu Dean, mereka tak akan menolak bakatmu," katanya, teringat bahwa impiannya sendiri menjadi Auror sudah kandas karena tak bisa mendapatkan OWL untuk lanjut pelajaran Ramuan.

"Trims," Dean memberi Harry senyum lebar. Mereka mengobrol sambil melihat-lihat dan menebak-nebak alat-alat aneh yang di pajang di sana. Harry sedang tertawa saat Dean tampak terhipnotis melihat Mantra Melamun Paten, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar toko.

Draco. Sudah melepaskan diri dari ibunya tampaknya. Ekspresinya masih tegang, menoleh ke belakang beberapa kali seolah memastikan tak ada yang mengikutinya...

"Dean, aku ke sana sebentar," katanya pada Dean, yang tampak tak mendengarnya, masih terhipnotis. Harry berjalan cepat ke depan toko, hampir menubruk Ron.

"Hei mau kemana kau?"

"Sst..." desis Harry, mencari mrs Weasley, yang untungnya masih bicara serius dengan Mr Weasley, dan menarik tangan Ron, yang menarik Hermione, keluar toko. Harry mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya, menyelubungi mereka bertiga, sambil menjelaskan soal Draco.

Mereka berjalan cepat ke arah Draco, yang sudah agak jauh di depan mereka, menuju Knockturn alley. Harry merasakan perutnya mulas. Apa yang draco lakukan di Knockturn Alley?

Draco masuk ke toko Borgin and Burkes, dan Harry , Ron, dan Hermione mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka lewat telinga terjulur. Tapi mereka hanya mendapat informasi bahwa Draco membeli sesuatu, meminta cara membenarkan sesuatu, dan sesuatu itu cukup besar sehingga aneh jika dia membawa-bawanya.

Harry memikirkannya sepanjang musim panas. Apa yang disembunyikan draco?

Di malam terakhir liburan, seluruh Weasley, Harry, Hermione, dan Fleur makan-makan besar. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan bercanda. Molly berusaha agar Harry dan Bill punya banyak momen berduaan, tapi Harry dengan gesit mengelak. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona tiap kali bertatapan dengan Bill, bertanya-tanya apa tanggapannya soal Molly yang begitu gencar menjodohkan mereka.

Akhirnya, Bill menyadari sikap tak nyaman Harry dan mengajak bicara cewek itu.

"Hei aku tahu Mum agak kelewatan," desah Bill. "Aku menganggapmj seperti adik sendiri Har, jangan cemas."

Harry meringis. "Yeah, dia hanya terlalu semangat kurasa..."

Bill mendengus. "Setiap detik yang kuhabiskan di The Burrow selalu dia isi dengan ceramah panjang soal betapa amazignya dirimu. Well, kau memang amazing, Har, tapi kurasa selain 10 tahun lebih muda, aku hanya tak bisa membayangkan diriku denganmu."

Harry tertawa. "Merlin, Molly sungguh keterlaluan!"

"Yup. Tapi tenang saja, masih banyak stok Weasley single yang lain..." Bill terbahak melihat ekspresi horor Harry.

-dhdhdhd-

Keanehan soal Draco terjawab sebagian bagi Harry saat dia menyelinap ke kompartemen Draco di Hogwarts Ekspress, mendengarkan dia dan teman-temannya berbicara. Pemahaman yang menyusup ke kepalanya, membuat napasnya terhenti.

Draco adalah Pelahap Maut.

Harry tak pernah merasa dikhianati sampai seperti itu. Pelahap Maut. Pelahap Maut. Draco.

Draco kini termasuk golongan yang ingin melihat Harry mati...

Harry terkaku ditempatnya bersembunyi, melihat Draco dengan santainya bicara, seolah lima tahun yang sudah mereka jalani bersama sungguh sia-sia, tanpa arti. Seolah tiap ciuman mereka hanya sekedar pemuas nafsunya.

Harry nyaris tak mendengar percakapan para Slytherin setelah itu. Hatinya terasa hampa, pikirannya berkabut. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah Draco, yang tampak kasual, menidurkan kepalanya di paha Pansy Parkinson sementara tangan cewek itu memainkan rambutnya. Theo mengernyit melihat Draco, tampak sama tak terkesannya dengan Harry, tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Saat kereta akhirnya berhenti, para Slytherin bangkit dan berjalan keluar kompartemen. Draco menyuruh mereka duluan, lalu, setelah tak ada orang lagi di kompartemen itu, mengacungkan tongkatnya ke arah Harry.

"Petrificus totalus."

Jbam! Harry terpental jatuh dari atas ke lantai, terbujur kaku, tak bisa berteriak. Draco mendengus, menarik terbuka jubah gaibnya, berjongkok di sebelah Harry, mengangkat wajah kaku Harry dengan ujung tongkatnya.

"Yeah, kurasa aku melihat kakimu tadi. Dan berapa kali harus kukatakan, aku hafal aroma parfummu Potter," dia menggeleng geli. "Kau tak akan bisa lolos pendidikan Auror dengan kemampuan yang ala kadarnya seperti ini. Tapi ups, Sang Terpilih tentunya tak perlu ikut seleksi." Dia tersenyum jahat, senyum yang sebelumnya tak pernah dia tujukan pada Harry.

Harry merasakan matanya berair, tapi kutukan Draco membuatnya tak bisa melakukan dan mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya bisa menatap Draco menohon, memohon...

Draco terdiam sejenak, menatap mata Harry dingin. "Kau tak tahu betapa aku membencimu," desisnya tanpa ampun. Harry merasakan tubuhnya sekali lagi bagai di siram timah panas. Draco bangkit, menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi. Kembalilah ke Kings Cross Potter." Dia menutup semua gordin, lalu keluar kompartemen tanpa menoleh menatap Harry lagi.

Rasa dingin yang Harry rasakan sekali lagi memaksanya mengeluarkan tetesan demi tetesan air mata.

-dhdhdhdh-

bersambuuung

maaafff chapter ini lamaaa dan pendeek dan menyebalkan!

please review, saya akan berusaha keras menyelesaikan cerita ini. Aplagi sudah mulai masuk ke bagian peliknya. Review dari kalian selalu membuat sy semangat dan berusaha, walaupun kesibukan dan Writer block yang melanda membuat sy kadang ingin menyerah.

saya tunggu reviewnya ya gengs.. semoga chapter ini bisa mengobati kangen pada Harry dan Draco

love you all.. muaacchh.


	27. Chapter 27

An. Maaafff sekali kalian harus menunggu chapter ini. Aku sedang dalam Masa sangat sibuk, tapi aku akan berusaha keras menyelesaikan setidaknya kisah yang ini. I love this story so much..I promise I do my best yeah. Maaf untuk typo yang luar biasa banyaknya, Karena di ketik lewat hp.

Enjoy guys!

Chapter 27.

Minggu pertama kelas 6 berjalan bagai neraka. Harry sekelas dengan Draco di hampir semua pelajaran yang dia ambil: Ramuan, transfigurasi, pertahanan, mantra. Draco kadang duduk sendirian, kadang dengan teman-temannya. Satu hal yang jelas nampak, dia tidak sedikitpun merindukan Harry.

Setelah kejadian di Hogwarts Ekspres, Harry akhirnya sadar bahwa Draco memang sudah Tak menginginkannya lagi. Sakit hati luar biasa, Harry berusaha tetap ceria Dan melupakan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Draco. Cowok itu kadang tampak sengaja menempel pada Pansy Parkinson, atau gadis manapun yang Ada di dekatnya, hanya untuk membuat Harry merasa marah.

Tapi Harry Tak Akan terpancing. Draco sudah memilih jalannya. Harry akan memilih jalannya sendiri.

Hal itu Tak semudah membalik telapak tangan.

Harry sedang melamun di depan perapian di menara Gryffindor saat Neville duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei Har," sapanya riang, mengeluarkan buku herbologi nya.

"Oh hai Nev," jawab Harry pendek.

Neville menatapnya heran. "Ada apa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu.

Neville mengernyit, meletakkan bukunya, ikut menatap perapian. Lalu...

"Apa ini Ada hubungannya dengan Malfoy?"

Harry menoleh tajam. "What?"

Neville tampak Tak nyaman. Dia menoleh menatap sekelilingnya. Hari ini Minggu, Dan banyak anak yang memanfaatkan sisa-sisa musim panas di halaman, jadi menara cukup sepi. Hanya Ada beberapa anak kelas 7 Dan 3 di Sana. Dia menatap Harry lagi.

"Aku Tak bermaksud ikut campur kau tahu, hanya saja, entahlah... Malfoy tampak agak nyaman dengan cewek-cewek... Bukannya aku memperhatikan... Hanya saja... Tahun lalu, saat aku baru tahu kalau kalian pacaran, aku kadang memperhatikan kalian, Dan kurasa Malfoy tipe yang Tak pernah meladeni cewek kan? Maksudku..." Dia terdiam melihat ekspresi Kaku Harry. "Well sori aku akan tutup mulut sekarang..."

Harry membuka mulutnya, tapi lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia mengangkat bahu, Dan kembali menatap perapian.

Neville berjengit. "Well sori, aku akan pergi sekarang..."

Harry mendesah. "Sori Nev, aku hanya... Aku Tak pernah membicarakan hubungan ku dengan Draco dengan orang lain, so it feels awkward."

Neville mengernyit. "Bahkan tidak dengan Hermione? Maksudku, bukankah cewek biasanya senang membahas yang seperti ini?"

Harry tertawa hampa. "Nah. Never. Aku Dan Draco selalu menyelesaikan masalah berdua, tanpa masukan orang lain. Dia orang yang sangat privat soal Hal ini, begitu juga aku..." Dia mengangkat bahu, menatap langit. "Tapi sudahlah, kami putus."

Neville mengerjap. "Apa?"

Harry mendesah panjang, menatap Neville. "Putus Nev, selesai. Dia bahkan Tak mau menatapku lagi."

Neville berusaha mencerna informasi ini. "But why? Bukankah kalian bilang kalian saling mencintai..."

Harry mendengus. "Yeah well, dia merasa aku bersalah Karena memasukan ayahnya ke Azkaban,"katanya. "Merasa semua salahku, merasa aku Tak pernah peduli padanya..."

"Tapi ayahnya kan pelahap maut!"

"Dia Tak mau mendengar alasan," kata Harry, menatap perapian lagi. "Dia membenciku sekarang..."

Neville Dan Harry sama-sama terdiam lama.

Sampai Harry berkata lagi, "jadi itulah alasan kenapa dia bergenit ria dengan Parkinson, Greengrass, Dan entah siapa lagi penggemarnya. Dia sudah move on, " Harry mendengus tanpa humor. "Dan aku masih di sini, meratapi dirinya..."

"Kurasa Tak mungkin dia semudah itu move on," kata Neville. "Aku melihat caranya menatapmu. Dia terobsesi padamu Har, Mana mungkin dia lupa hanya dalam... Berapa... Tiga bulan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tak mengajakku bicara, Tak mau menatapku, Tak mengirimiku Satu lembar suratpun, Dan berusaha mengirimku kembali ke King cross di Hari pertama Kita... Dan..." Harry mendesah. "Kurasa dia sudah menjadi Pelahap Maut."

"What?" Neville melongo. "Harry, kau Tak boleh bicara ngawur begitu..."

Harry menatap Neville. "Nev, aku kenal dia. Aku yakin dia sudah di tandai. Kau boleh Tak percaya. Ron Dan Hermione juga menganggapku gila. Tapi akan kutemukan buktinya," katanya, mengangkat kepalanya tinggi. "Kurasa dia menggantikan ayahnya."

Neville Tak bisa bicara lagi, berpikir, terlalu syok untuk berkata-kata.

"Jelas sekali dia membenciku," kata Harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke sofa. "Seolah Lima tahun yang kami jalani Tak Ada artinya..."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih memikirkannya?" Kata Neville ragu-ragu. "Kau juga berhak move on."

Harry tertawa. "Not that easy."

"Aku tahu pasti Tak mudah. Apalagi setelah 5 tahun. Tapi dari apa yang kudengar, kalau kau may move on, kau harus menemukan cinta yang baru," kata Neville, wajahnya merona. "Aku tahu nasihatku Tak bisa masuk hitungan Karena aku sendiri Tak pernah jatuh cinta..."

Harry tersenyum menggoda. "Oh really? Jadi selama ini kau hanya naksir saja pada Ginny?"

Neville tergagap, wajahnya merah padam. Harry terbahak. "Tenang saja, aku juga tak Akan sadar kalau Hermione Tak memberitahuku," katanya, menepuk pundak cowok itu menenangkan.

Neville mendesah. "Yeah, well..."

"Aku tahu rasanya bertepuk sebelah tangan Nev, Tak perlu malu."

Neville mendengus. "Harry, kau pacaran dengan Malfoy 5 tahun! Itu jelas tidak disebut bertepuk sebelah tangan!"

Harry mendesah. "Sekarang aku bertepuk sebelah tangan kan..."

Neville beetopang dagu di lututnya. "Aku Tak mengenal Malfoy, Dan aku Tak Akan berpura-pura mengenalnya," katanya setelah lama terdiam. "Tapi aku ingat bagaimana dia menatapmu saat dia pikir Tak Ada yang melihat. Bagaimana dia Dan kau selalu bertukar pandang Dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri..."

Kini wajah Harry yang merona. "Astaga! Kau melihat itu?"

Neville meringis. "Aku hanya butuh bukti kuat setelah memergoki kalian di St mungo tahun lalu bahwa mataku tidak rusak Dan yang kulihat bukan halusinasi..."

Harry mengusap wajahnya. "Yeah, aku selalu yakin dia mencintaku... Dia, kau Tak bisa meminta yang lebih baik darinya Nev. Dia segala nya untukku, dia membuatku merasa bahwa aku istimewa, bahwa aku bukanlah anak yatim piatu yang Tak layak bahagia..."

Neville meremas tangan Harry. Harry menarik napas. "I love him. So much. So much... Sampai sekarang..."

Mereka terdiam lama, menatap perapian yang Tak berapi, merasakan angin bertiup dari jendela.

"Kau tahu, kurasa aku benar," kata Neville lagi. "Kau harus berkencan dengan orang lain."

Harry tertawa. "Dan? Siapa cowok yang mau dengan cewek tomboi banyak masalah sepertiku?"

Neville menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Aku akan bilang: tapi kau Harry Potter! Kalau Tak tahu betapa Kau membenci jawaban itu," katanya, membuat Harry terkekeh. "Nah, tapi aku kenal seseorang yang sangat menyukaimu, sangat, Dan dia menyukaimu apa adanya, bukan Karena kau terkenal, atau Karena kau sang terpilih atau apa."

Harry menatap Neville skeptis. "Benarkah?"

Neville memutar bola matanya. "Yeah Harry, aku Tak tahu bahwa self esteem mu bahkan lebih rendah dariku."

Harry terbahak. "Nev, dengar, aku Tak bisa melakukan itu. Itu sama saja aku hanya mendekati cowok ini untuk melupakan Draco Dan itu Tak adil..."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau malah jadi jatuh cinta dengan cowok ini?" Kata Neville, bersemangat dengan idenya sendiri.

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Nev, aku sedang patah hati, Mana bisa semudah itu aku jatuh cinta dengan pria lain..."

Neville tampaknya Tak mendengar Harry. "Dengar Har, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai cowok ini, sebagai teman. Kalian kompak Dan selalu nyambung. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah membuka hatimu Dan memberi cowok ini kesempatan. Kau bisa bilang padanya sedang Tak ingin hubungan serious, atau alasan apapun. Tapi setidaknya kau memberi pria ini kesempatan."

Harry melongo. "Neville, kau sungguh sudah Tak waras..."

"Dan berhenti meratapi Malfoy. Cowok ini akan mengalihkan perhatian dari hal-hal Tak penting, Dan kau bisa menunjukan pada Malfoy bahwa di dunia ini Tak hanya dia yang bisa mengambil hatimu!"

Harry menggigit bibirnya Tak yakin. "Tapi bagaimana kalau aku Tak suka pada cowok ini Dan malah menyakiti hatinya?"

Neville menggeleng. "Aku berjanji padamu, cowok ini Tak punya harapan yang muluk. Dia hanya ingin kau memberinya kesempatan."

Harry menggeleng-geleng. "Kau jauh lebih semangat dariku. Memangnya siapa sih cowok ini?"

Neville nyengir lebar, ekspresi yang entah mengapa membuat Harry ngeri...

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco menjatuhkan badannya ke kursi di perpustakaan, di sudut rahasianya. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Tahun ini dia hanya mengambil empat pelajaran utama yang dia anggap penting, dia bahkan Tak mengambil Aritmancy favoritnya, Karena dia tahu waktunya harus dia habiskan dengan tugas dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan bahkan dengan banyaknya waktu luang, Draco tetap di kejar-kejar waktu. Dia takut membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika dia gagal. Apa yang akan terjadi pada orangtuanya... Ibunya...

Harry...

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir wajah mantannya itu dari pikirannya. Dia tak ingin memikirkan gadis itu lagi. Dia tak ingin membuat hidupnya lebih rumit lagi. Dia telah memutuskan bahwa Harry tak layak mendapat semua pengorbanannya, dan dia akan move on.

Dia harus move on.

"Malfoy?"

Draco tersentak, mendongak menatap cewek Paling cantik seangkatannya, kalau bukan se-Hogwarts, Lisa Turpin. Ravenclaw. Sangat pintar. Dan cantik. Draco mengerjap, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk menatap lebih dari yang seharusnya, tapi lalu teringat bahwa dia single Dan dia seratus persen berhak menatap cewek manapun lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Agak tertegun, tapi puas, dengan kenyataan ini, Karena pertama kalinya sejak puber dia benar-benar bisa menatap cewek lain dengan 'lebih dari seharusnya' tanpa merasa bersalah, dia membiarkan matanya berjalan. Lisa berambut pirang tebal dan panjang sepinggang, yang dia biarkan tergerai indah, dengan mata luar biasa biru yang membuat siapapun yang menatapnya terpana. Hidungnya ramping Dan runcing, Dan bibirnya penuh terbentuk. Gadis ini jelas merawat penampilanya. Dia melepaskan jubahnya, Dan bentuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat bagus dengan seragamnya. Tinggi. Ramping. Semampai.

Draco berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak ngiler.

"Hei," katanya, setelah matanya merasa puas. Lisa memutar bola matanya, jelas dia sudah terbiasa ditatap cowok-cowok dengan ekspresi lapar, yang Draco tahu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Wow, summer did good to you," godanya.

Lisa mendengus, mengibaskan rambutnya, berjalan mendekati Draco. "Sepenuhnya genetik, Tak Ada hubungannya dengan musim panas," balasnya, menatap sekeliling."Luar biasa. Sudut ini benar-benar sepi. Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan tempat in?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, matanya menatap kaki panjang Lisa. "Sejak kelas Satu."

"Well, menjelaskan kenapa nilaimu selalu bagus. Sungguh Tak adil, Dan aku harus belajar di kelilingi Hufflepuff Dan Gryffindor yang Tak tahu bagaimana cara menutup mulut mereka di perpus," ketusnya, bersedekap.

Draco terkekeh. "Sepenuhnya genetik, Tak Ada hubungannya dengan kondisi belajar," katanya cepat.

Lisa memelototinya. "Right, aku lupa kau selalu melemparkan kata-kataku kembali," katanya. "So, aku tahu kau Tak Akan menawarkanku duduk di sini," katanya, menarik kursi di depan Draco. "Tapi aku Tak Akan melewatkan kesempatan emas belajar di tempat sesepi ini, jadi katai aku sesukamu, aku akan tetap di sini." Dia bersandar, bersedekap, menatap menantang Draco.

Draco nyengir. "Aku tahu kau Tak Akan melewatkan kesempatan emas berduaan denganku, so, do whatever you want," katanya simpel.

Lisa mengerutkan hidungnya. "Euh, too much confidence I think I can drown," tukasnya sinis.

"Kau hidup 16 tahun dengan too much confidence, sedikit milikku Tak Akan melukaimu," balas Draco, mengeluarkan buku -bukunya dari tas nya.

"My my, aku cantik, pintar, Kaya, Dan populer. Aku berhak punya too much confidence," kata Lisa dengan nada menggoda.

Draco terkekeh. "So true," katanya, sepenuhnya setuju.

Lisa mengeluarkan buku -bukunya juga, lalu berkata, "Kau tahu, aku sangat heran saat tidak melihatmu di kelas Aritmancy. Maksudku, Prof Vector bilang kau nomor Satu di kelas," dia tampak Tak senang dengan fakta ini. "Kenapa kau mengedropnya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, membuka buku ramuannya. "Tak menarik lagi untiukku, jawabnya asal.

Lisa mendengus. "Kau? Tidak tertarik dengan Aritmancy? Yang benar saja. Bahkan Granger kalah darimu..."

Draco mendesah. "Lihat dirimu, kau ke sudut ini untuk mencari ketenangan, tapi malah Tak berhenti menganjakku mengobrol," tandasnya, menatap tajam mata biru di depannya. Oh well, dia Tak Akan pernah bisa bersikap ketus pada Lisa Turpin. Too pretty. Too pretty...

Lisa nyengir menggoda, melambaikan kertas di depan Draco. "Sungguh kau Tak mau mengobrol? Bahkan tentang kuis Aritmancy awal tahun Prof Vector favoritmu..."

Draco mendengus. "Kau hanya ingin aku membantumu mengerjakan PR!" Tuduhnya, matanya Tak bisa berpaling dari kertas di depannya. Kuis awal tahun Prof Vector selalu menguras waktu, penuh tantangan, Dan luar biasa sulit...

Draco merasakan adrenalinnya mengalir deras.

Lisa tampaknya tahu hal ini, dia bertopang dagu, memberi Draco senyum puasnya yang luar biasa mempesona, Dan hanya tertawa terbahak saat Draco merebut kertas di tangannya dengan ekspresi sangat sebal dan pasrah.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Maaf chapter ini pendek, tapi kuharap kalian Tak segitunya membenci Draco Karena dia tampak tertarik pada cewek lain sementara Harry meratapi nasibnya.

Bagaimana menurut kalian karakter Lisa Turpin? Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya dimana dia Dan Draco bisa saling kenal Dan bertukar Candaan dengan nyaman seperti itu?

Hehehe

Aku berharap review, semoga masih Ada yang menanti-nanti ff ini

Love you guys so much muaachh


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Shell cottage

"Lisa Turpin menggodamu?" Kata Ron tak percaya. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu dia tertarik padaku. Tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menanggapinya sampai saat itu. Tapi dia memang mudah di ajak bicara. Dan dia selalu berusaha mengajakku bicara," katanya, melirik Harry sekilas. Harry mengernyit pada bantal di pangkuannya, tapi Tak mengatakan apapun.

"Tapi dia cewek paling cantik seangkatan Kita! Bagaimana bisa kau Tak menanggapinya?" Kata Ron takjub.

Draco terkekeh. "Aku cowok setia, Weasley," katanya simpel. "Bahkan di saat aku dan Harry berpisah, aku harus berusaha keras untuk berpikir bahwa aku punya hak penuh untuk flirting dengan Turpin. Dan aku menanggapinya Karena aku ingin membuktikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku manusia bebas. Aku bisa move on..."

"Dan apakah gagal?" Tanya Hermione. "Kau tampak sangat tertarik."

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Oh aku memang tertarik..." Dia berkata hari-hati, kembali melirik Harry. "Hei, jangan pasang wajah begitu. Kau tahu kau sama bersalah nya denganku." Katanya pada Harry, yang hanya mengangkat bahu, masih berkeras menatap bantalnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya, bersedekap, menatap keluar jendela. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung. Ron Dan Hermione bertukar pandang.

"Oke," kata Hermione pelan-pelan. "Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?"

Draco Dan Harry nampak sama-sama badmood Dan Tak ingin bicara.

"Harry?" Desak Hermione.

Harry mendesah, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry turun dari kamarnya di asrama Gryffindor setelah selesai Mandi yang panjang. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan, seleksi Tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Tapi Harry puas dengan hasilnya, dan pertama kalinya sejak masuk kelas 6 dia seriang ini.

Dia duduk di sebelah Hermione, mengeluarkan PR Transfigurasi nya. Hermione sedang menulis grafik panjang PR Aritmancy yang tampaknya sangat kompleks, membuat Harry meringis. Melihat grafik Aritmancy membuatnya teringat pada Draco, tapi dia berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran yang merusak mood nya yang oke.

"Luar biasa PR mu," kata Harry. Hermione mendongak, tampak baru menyadari keberadaan Harry.

"Oh yeah, tapi pressure lebih rendah dari tahun lalu. Malfoy mengedrop kelas ini, dan itu artinya aku Tak perlu banting tulang untuk dapat O plus."

Harry sungguh terkejut dengan info ini. "Malfoy mengedrop Aritmancy?" Ulangnya Tak percaya.

Hermione mengangguk. "Tak tahu kenapa. Dia yang mendapat nilai tertinggi di OWL Dan di kelas tahun lalu. He's so good with numbers. But whatever," kata Hermione, kembali berkutat dengan PR nya.

Harry mengernyit dalam. Draco mengedrop Aritmancy. Rasanya Tak mungkin. Dia cinta pelajaran itu. Kenapa dia mengedrop nya? Harry mendadak teringat sikap aneh cowok itu di Borgin Dan Burkes. Apa yang Draco sembunyikan? Dia Pelahap maut, Dan dia punya misi. Tapi misi apa yang Voldemort berikan pada anak enam belas tahun?

Lamunan Harry terputus Karena Ron datang. "Hei, Transfig?"

Harry mengerjap, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya. "Yeah. Lebih baik menyelesaikannya sekarang. Ini yang tersulit."

Ron mengerang, tapi tetap mengeluarkan bukunya. Mereka belajar sampai agak larut, ruang rekreasi sudah mulai sepi. Hermione yang pertama berdiri, menggulung perkamennya.

"Aku selesai."

Ron mengerang. "Aku juga. Besok akan kusambung lagi. Lelah sekali Hari ini."

Hermione memberinya tatapan Tak terkesan, tapi memilih Tak berkomentar. " Harry?"

"Nah kalian duluanlah. Aku hanya tinggal sedikit lagi."

Tak lama setelah Ron Dan Hermione pergi, seseorang duduk di sebelah Harry. Cewek itu mendongak.

"Hei Dean," sapanya, tersenyum.

Dean nyengir, mengintip perkamen Harry. "Wow, Transfigurasi sudah hampir selesai. Kapten sungguh bertanggung jawab," godanya.

Harry terkekeh. "Memberi contoh dan motivasi, or whatever."

"Aku tahu kau merahasiakan kejeniusanmu!"

"Em hem, aku Tak mau membuat manusia sepertimu minder."

"My my, jenius, rendah hati, Dan berempati, definitely gadis idamanku."

Harry terbahak. "Oh shut up."

Dean ikut tertawa. "What? Aku bicara _sejujurnya!"_

"Jangan Cari masalah dengan the chosen one Dean, kau tahu betapa hebatnya aku."

"Oh, aku sungguh ingin tahu betapa hebatnya dirimu," bisik Dean menggoda, mendekatkan tubuhnya Dan menatap Harry penuh sugesti sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Harry tertawa terbahak, menggebuk kepala cowok itu keras.

"OWWW!"

"what? Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin melihat betapa hebatnya aku," kata Harry pura-pura polos.

Dean cemberut. "You're no fun. "

"Aku fun, kau saja yang Tak bisa menghandle kehebatanku."

Dean mengangkat tangannya. "Oh baiklah, baiklah, aku kalah."

"Kau selalu kalah," ledek Harry.

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Jangan salahkan aku. Matamu kelewat indah, membuat otakku Tak bisa berfungsi."

"Idih," tawa Harry, menggeleng, tapi wajahnya merona juga. Dean tersenyum puas melihat ini. "Lagian kau ngapain jam segini masih melek?"

"Menunggu kau sendirian, sudah lama Kita nggak ngobrol kan," kata Dean, mengambil gitarnya. "Aku mendengarkan banyak lagu baru musim panas ini. Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu."

Harry nyengir. "Kau tahu seleraku..."

"Oh aku tahu persis, wiseee maan say," goda Dean, menyanyikan can't help falling in love. "Dan aku mendengarkan band ini, Linkin Park saat musim panas. Mereka sangat keren. Tapi bukan seleramu. Dan kau tahu apa yang mereka putar di tv tiada henti?"

"Boyband!" Harry Dan Dean berkata bersamaan Dan terbahak.

"Oh yes, I don't care who you areee," tawa Harry.

"Aku tahu itu pilihan pertamamu. Wanna hear it?"

"Shoot."

Dean tampak sangat bersemangat, mengambil gitarnya. Harry mengibaskan tongkatnya, menggumamkan muffliato agar anak-anak yang masih di Sana, hanya 3 orang anak kelas 5, Tak terganggu. Karena Harry tahu persis semua orang selalu Haus ingin mendengarkan suara luar biasa Dean. Dean memainkan gitarnya, mulai bernyanyi,

"Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine

I'm leaving my life in your hands

People say I'm crazy and that I am blind

Risking it all in a glance

And how you got me blind is still a mystery

I can't get you out of my head

Don't care what is written in your history

As long as you're here with me"

Dean mengekspresikan wajahnya seolah dia mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Harry, yang tertawa-tawa. Dean tersenyum hangat menatap wajah ceria Harry. Dia meletakkan gitarnya di meja , mendekatkan dirinya, membuat tawa Harry terhenti, tapi senyumnya masih.

"Er Dean?"

Dean tampak terhipnotis, menatap mata Harry. " I don't care who you are," senandungnya dalam bisikan. "Where you're from, don't care what you did," Harry menarik napas, mata Dean jatuh ke bibir Harry, "as long as you love me..."

Dan bibir Dean menyentuh bibir Harry, yang menarik napas tercekat. Syok. Dean menekankan bibirnya, membuat Harry menutup matanya, Tak mampu berpikir lagi.

Dean!

Dean Thomas! Temannya selama 5 tahun! Menciumnya!

Harry bahkan Tak pernah memikirkan Dean sebagai seseorang yang mungkin menyukainya. Cowok itu selalu menggoda Harry kan? Mereka hanya teman...

Hanya teman...

Dean menarik dirinya, meringis menatap Harry, yang balas menatapnya dengan mata membelalak syok.

"Er..." Dean menggaruk kepalanya yang Tak gatal. "Well..."

Harry masih terpana.

Dean tertawa Tak yakin. "Sori... Just... Sudah lama aku membayangkan adegan ini...aku..." Dia kehilangan kata.

Harry masih Tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Well, aku menyukaimu Harry. Sangat sangat menyukaimu. Aku tahu kau Tak sadar, dan aku Tak Akan memaksamu untuk balas menyukaiku lebih dari teman... Hanya saja... Kau single... Do you... Do you want to give it a shot?" Kata Dean penuh harap.

Dan mendadak Harry teringat Neville. Teman yang naksir Harry, yang cowok itu maksud pasti Dean. Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam.

Dean!

Dean naksir dia!

Bagaimana bisa? Dean termasuk salah Satu cowok incaran di Gryffindor Karena wajahnya yang lumayan Dan suara emasnya. Menyukai Harry.

Dean! Temannya!

"Hanya... Mungkin kencan ke Hogsmead akhir minggu ini? Lalu kau bisa memutuskan apakah... Apakah kau ingin... Ehm... Jadian? Atau tetap menjadi teman biasa. Maksudku, no pressure. Semua terserah padamu."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Bisakah dia melakukan ini? Dia tahu inI Tak adil untuk Dean, di saat pikirannya masih penuh dengan Draco. Tapi dia juga tahu bahwa inI kesempatan nya untuk move on. Dia Dan Dean sangat cocok kan? Mereka teman yang sangat baik, selalu nyambung saat bicara tentang apapun... Tapi...

Harry mendesah. "Dean, aku ingin, hanya saja aku... Kau tahu aku punya banyak... Rahasia... Punya banyak urusan. Aku Tak ingin menyakitimu..."

Dean nyengir kecil. "Aku tahu persis Har, Dan aku berjanji itu Tak Akan jadi masalah."

"Aku... Aku pernah menyukai seorang cowok juga... Dan kadang aku masih memikirkannya..." Tambah Harry hari-hati.

Dean mengangkat sebelah alisnya kaget. "Sungguh?" Tapi lalu dia mengangkat bahu. "Don't care. Aku tahu aku bisa membuatmu melupakan siapapun cowok itu."

Harry masih tampak Tak yakin. "Kau yakin?"

Dean nyengir lebar. "Seratus persen. Aku hanya ingin kesempatan. Hanya ingin kau menganggapku lebih dari teman."

Harry tersenyum kecil. "Well, oke kalau begitu."

Dean melompat berdiri. "Sungguh?" Tawanya Tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk, masih tersenyum.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Dean meninju udara, membuat Harry tertawa, wajahnya masih merona. " Aku berjanji kau Tak Akan menyesal Har!"

Harry mengangguk, lalu membereskan barang-berangnya. Dean duduk kembali, menatapnya takjub. Harry berdiri, nyengir. "Sampai ketemu besok," katanya, melambai.

Dean mengangguk, senyum tampak Tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya.

"Yeah, sampai besok..."

Harry memberinya senyum lebar berlesung pipinya, membuat Dean harus menahan napas terpesona, lalu berjalan Naik ke kamar anak perempuan.

Harry menutup pintu, bersandar di pintu itu, menutup matanya, menarik napas panjang.

Dia tahu dia bisa melakukan ini.

Dia tahu dia bisa melupakan Draco.

Dia harus melupakan Draco.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco menatap bayangannya di cermin.

Dia harus melakukan ini.

Dia menutup matanya, Dan entah mengapa yang terbayang adalah mata besar Harry yang menatapnya dingin, mencelanya.

Draco membuka matanya lagi.

Tak Ada hubungannya dengan Harry.

Tak ada hubungannya dengan Harry.

Draco menarik napas.

Dia harus melakukan ini. Ibunya... Ibunya terancam kan?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi pada Harry jika rencana ini berhasil?

Draco hanya tidur sejam semalam, Dan kepalanya pusing bukan main. Dia Tak bisa berpikir. Dia Tak tahu harus berpikir Apa...

"Draco, sarapan." Dia mendengar Blaise mengetuk pintunya.

Draco menatap dirinya sekali lagi, lalu keluar kamar Dan mengikuti Blaise ke aula besar untuk makan. Dia duduk di samping Theo, yang sedang meminum teh sambil membaca Daily Prophet.

"Hei," kata Theo. "Kau ke Hogsmead?"

Draco hanya mengangguk, mengambil teh Dan Dua roti panggang. Dia sedang mengoles selai coklat saat terdengar dengungan bisik-bisik. Dia mendongak, melihat Harry masuk bersama Dean Thomas. Harry tampak tertawa mendengar cowok itu bicara.

"Astaga ternyata gosipnya benar ya," kata Daphne pada Pansy, yang mengangguk, masih menatap Harry Dan Thomas.

"Tak kusangka Potter akhirnya takluk juga dengan semua rayuan Thomas."

Jantung Draco serasa mencelat ke tenggorokannya.

"Apakah in artinya Kita Tak Akan mendengar Thomas bernyanyi lagi di kelas?" Tanya Daphne, nadanya sangat kecewa. "Maksudku, memang lagu muggle yang dia nyanyikan, tapi suaranya lumayan..."

Pansy terkikik. "Ohh Kita semua tahu kau orgasme hanya dengan mendengar suaranya..."

"Hush."

Mereka terkikik berdua.

Draco meletakkan selai coklatnya, menatap piringnya. Terlalu kaget. Dia bisa merasakan Theo meremas pundaknya menenangkan, tapi tetap saja Tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit luar biasa di hatinya.

Harry sudah move on.

Dia sudah berpindah ke lain hati. Dia sudah memutuskan bahwa Draco Tak berarti lagi untuknya.

Draco menarik napas, menenangkan dirinya. Dia yang meminta putus. Dia yang berkata Tak mau melihat cewek itu lagi. Dia sudah memutuskan tak mau bersama Harry lagi.

Dia harusnya Tak peduli apa yang Harry lakukan. Dia harusnya gmtak merasa sakit saat membayangkan Harry mencium orang lain...

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Pansy cemas.

Draco mendongak, mengangguk pendek.

Dia Tak peduli. Dia Tak peduli. Harry bebas melakukan apapun, Dan Draco Tak Akan mengusiknya lagi. Dia akan melupakan Harry, dia akan move on. Masih banyak cewek yang mau dengannya. Masih banyak yang lebih dari dia...

Draco menarik napas lagi, menenggak teh nya, dan otomatis tatapannya jatuh ke meja Gryffindor, dimana Thomas sedang menyibakkan rambut Harry ke belakang sambil mendengarkan cewek itu bicara. Thomas tampak terpesona dengan nasib baiknya, dengan Harry...

"Draco, apa roti itu melakukan sesuatu yang menyinggungmu?" Tawa Blaise tak yakin.

"What?" Draco menunduk, melihat rotinya yang sudah jadi remah-remahan. Rupanya dia tanpa sadar meremas roti di tangannya. "Oh yeah..." Dia mengambil rotinya Satu lagi.

Bahkan Harry Dan Thomas Tak perlu menyembunyikan hubungan mereka kan? Mereka memamerkan ke semua orang, Dan Tak Ada satupun yang menghakimi mereka. Bahkan para Slytherin Tak punya sesuatu yang buruk untuk di ucapkan. Semua tahu Thomas menyukai Harry sejak lama, Dan semua sepertinya sudah menunggu saat in akhirnya terjadi.

Tak ada yang tahu tentang Harry Dan Draco, tentang sejarah mereka.

Mungkin lebih baik begitu, toh pada akhirnya mereka Tak bersama lagi. Pada akhirnya Draco sudah Tak tahan lagi...

Bukankah jika dilanjutkanpun akan sama saja? Draco akan tetap Tak sanggup pada akhirnya kan?

Ya, lebih baik begini. Sebelum terlalu jauh. Lebih baik begini. Mereka punya cara yang berbeda. Jalan yang berbeda.

Tapi melihat Harry dengan pria lain...

Draco bahkan Tak pernah berpikir ini bisa terjadi. Harry terlalu tertutup untuk punya pacar, dia selalu berpikir begitu. Tapi tentu saja dia sungguh bodoh. Harry yang sangat baik hati, yang penuh senyum Dan Tak pernah menghakimi siapapun, yang easy going.. pasti akan Ada yang mau melupakan segala risiko Dan masalahnya, hanya untuk mendapa sedikit perhatiannya...

"Kau mau ke Hogsmead sekarang?" Tanya Theo, nadanya penuh simpati.

Draco mengangguk, meletakkan rotinya yang sama sekali Tak dia makan.

"Hei tunggu, aku belum selesai," protes Blaise, masih mengunyah telur rebusnya.

"Kau bisa menyusul nanti. Kita cuma akan ke Honeydukes, lalu mungkin mampir membeli pena bulu, Dan ke Three Broomstick," kata Theo, menarik Draco berdiri. "Bye."

Draco Dan Theo berjalan cepat keluar aula besar, menuju kereta tanpa kuda-yang rupanya di tarik oleh Thestral. Theo baru bicara saat mereka sudah Aman di kereta.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, melihat keluar.

"Kau tahu kau Tak berhak marah kan?"

"Aku tahu Theo," tukas Draco tajam.

"Kau yang memutuskan dia secara sepihak," Theo melanjutkan. "Dia berhak move on setelah kau perlakukan seperti barang Tak terpakai."

Draco menggeram, tapi memutuskan tak menjawab. Tak ada gunanya juga. Theo tampak puas dengan gumaman Draco, Dan mereka hanya terdiam sepanjang sisa perjalanan itu.

Barang Tak terpakai...

Draco mendengus penuh ironi. Sungguh definisi yang sangat pas untuk dirinya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry berusaha keras tidak berjengit saat Dean merangkul pundaknya.

Mereka sedang berjalan melalui jalan musim gugur Hogsmead, menuju Three Broomstik. Sejauh ini kencan mereka sangat menenangkan, Harry Tak merasa Ada bedanya dengan berjalan dengan teman. Dean sama kocak Dan seru nya seperti biasa. Dan Dean merangkul pundaknya setiap waktu sejak dulu, jadi Harry Tak tahu kenapa mendadak dia merasa Tak nyaman.

PDA selalu membuatnya Tak nyaman.

Yah, Dean Tak tahu itu kan. Dan Harry Tak tahu bagaimana cara memberitahunya tanpa menyinggung perasaanya. Dengan Draco, mereka Tak pernah perlu membicarakannya karena mereka sama-sama Tak suka pamer kemesraan...

Oh ayolah, jangan pikirkan Draco di saat seperti ini! Harry berusaha keras berkonsentrasi pada Dean. Dia harus melupakan Draco. Harus!

Mereka masuk ke Three Broomstick, dan hal pertama yang Harry lihat adalah rambut pirang Draco. Dia buru-buru berpaling sebelum Draco melihatnya. Dean mengajaknya duduk di meja untuk berdua di sisi Kiri pub.

"Butter beer?" Tanya Dean.

Harry melihat antrean yang panjang. "Kau yakin mau mengantre sendiri?" Tanyanya.

Dean nyengir. "Aku memperlakukan kencan ku dengan istimewa," katanya.

Harry mendengus. "Aku Tak mau tahu kalau kau menyesal," tandasnya.

"Jujur, aku Tak Akan pernah menyesal melakukan apapun untukmu," rayu Dean sambil berjalan pergi ke arah antrean. Harry terkekeh Dan menggeleng. Saat matanya menatap mata Draco.

Harry buru-buru berpaling.

Dia tak ingin Draco melihatnya. Dia Tak ingin melihat Draco. Dia ingin bebas dari bayang-bayang cowok itu. Dia ingin move on.

Dia harus move on.

Dean kembali lima menit kemudian dengan Dua botol butterbeer Dan dua piring kentang goreng. Mereka mengobrol ringan sambil makan.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Dean, berdeham. "Aku mau minta maaf soal... Kau tahu... Aku menciummu ..." wajahnya merona. "Aku tahu itu ciuman pertamamu, Dan tak seharusnya aku merebutnya seperti itu..."

Harry terbahak. "Dean, rileks, itu bukan ciuman pertamaku," katanya. Dean tampak sangat kaget.

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" Tanyanya Tak percaya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku pernah pacaran sebelum ini Dean, jadi pasti aku pernah ciuman sebelumnya."

Mulut Dean membuka tutup bagai ikan. Harry tertawa Makin keras.

"Sori kalau aku terlihat seperti orang yang Tak laku..."

"Bukan begitu!" Protes Dean. "Tapi kau Tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan siapapun! Bagaimana bisa kau pernah pacaran. Apa dengan muggle?"

"Nah," tawa Harry, matanya berkilat menggoda. "Dengan darah murni."

Dean terkesiap. "Kau pengkhianat!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu!" Tawa Harry. "Dan percayalah, semua berakhir dengan bencana, jadi darah murni still not recommended..."

Dean mendengus keras. "Setelah bertahun-tahun meledek Neville Dan Ron! Bisa-bisanya kau terjebak dengan pesona mereka!"

Harry entah kenapa Tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

Dia memang bodoh kan? Bisa-bisanya dia terjebak pesona Draco, yang memberinya harapan demi harapan selama Lima tahun Dan akhirnya mendepaknya secara sepihak di saat dia benar-benar dalam keadaan terpuruk.

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat rambut pirang Draco bergerak pergi.

Pergi dari hidup Harry.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuung

Yeaaayy 2 chapter dalam 1 minggu! Yuhuuuy

Thanx bgt buat yang masih menanti-nanti.. I love you guys so much. Yuuk review yg bnyak.. mumpung lg semangat-semangatnya nulis nih..

Keep review ya gengs :*


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29.

Draco menjatuhkan dirinya di bangku Paling belakang kelas Mantra. Dia tak tahu kenapa dia mengambil kelas ini alih-alih Aritmancy. Tapi semua orang tahu mantra sangat penting, Dan sangat berguna, terutama pada situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Draco bersandar di kursinya, Theo duduk di sebelahnya. Kelas mulai penuh terisi. Dia melihat para Gryffindor mulai memasuki kelas. Dean Thomas termasuk. Bersama Harry.

Draco menggertakkan giginya, menoleh ke arah lain. Tapi sungguh sial, Thomas memilih duduk di serong depan bagian Kiri Draco. Draco bisa merasakan Harry ragu-ragu.

"Er, kenapa Kita Tak duduk di depan saja?" Tanyanya.

Thomas membisikan sesuatu yang membuat Harry tertawa, Dan mengalah duduk di sebelah cowok itu.

Right. Very good Potter, pikir Draco sinis. Menurut saja terus pada pacar barumu.

Draco tak ingin mendengarkan kedua orang itu bicara. Bukan urusannya, Dan dia Tak peduli, Dan dia Tak ingin tahu bahwa mantan pacarnya begitu mudahnya menemukan pacar baru. Pacar baru yang sepertinya jauh lebih baik dari Draco...

"Flitwick bilang dia akan telat. Kita di suruh mencatat tulisan di papan tulis," seru Lavender Brown yang baru masuk kelas.

Draco mendesah panjang. Sungguh buang-buang waktu. Dia bisa berada di kamar kebutuhan saat in Dan melanjutkan risetnya... Setelah kegagalan dengan kalung di Hogsmead, dia Tak bisa membuat kesalahan lagi. Dia menutup mata, berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi mati Katie Bell. Kenapa dia harus senekat itu? Kenapa gadis bodoh itu harus menyentuh kalungnya?

Kenapa hati kecil Draco merasa Lega Tak Ada yang meninggal, termasuk Dumbledore?

"... Ibuku menulis untukku, dia rupanya khawatir adikku si Riley punya keterbelakangan intelejensi..."

"Really? Bagaimana bisa?"

Thomas mendengus. "Kau tahu rumus kimia air?"

"H2O?"

"See, bahkan Kita yang bukan muggle tahu kan? Pretty basic. Rupanya guru Riley pernah menerangkan bahwa rumus air adalah H-two-O, Dan Riley pikir itu H-to-O (H-ke-O). Jadi dia menjawab bahwa rumus kimia air adalah HIJKLMNO..."

Harry tertawa terbahak. "Ga mungkin!"

"Aku tahu! Parah banget kan?" Thomas menggeleng geli. "Mum berpikir adikku butuh terapi..."

"Kurasa yang dia butuhkan tutor, bukan terapi..." Kekeh Harry.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu Riley. Kau akan tahu bahwa dia butuh terapi," kata Thomas, mendesah. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mencatat? Seperti yang harusnya kau lakukan?" Kata Harry, Draco melirik mereka, dan melihat Thomas mengerang, menidurkan kepalanya di lengannya, menatap Harry, yang masih tersenyum sambil mencatat.

"Tapi kenapaaa?" Rengek Thomas, membuat Draco berjengit. Najis sekali cowok ini, sok manja banget. Draco Tak Akan pernah bicara seperti itu pada pacarnya. Such a turn off.

Dia berusaha melupakan pernah melakukannya saat biacara dengan Harry.

"Karena aku manusia yang penuh tanggung jawab," kata Harry simpel.

"Aku akan mengopi punyamu."

"Oh, segitu yakinnya aku akan mengizinkanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kau manusia Paling luar biasa sedunia."

Harry tertawa. "Oh shut up, you."

Thomas membuat gerakan mengunci mulut, lalu dia diam sambil menatap Harry. Hanya selama setengah menit.

"Kenapa matamu begitu bagus?" Kata Thomas tiba-tiba. "Like, aku tak tahu apakah pernah bertemu mata yang sebagus milikmu."

"Apakah itu lirik lagu boyband baru?" Goda Harry, tapi Draco bisa melihat wajahnya merona. Draco meremas pena bulu nya. Dia Tak tahu apa itu boyband? Apakah lelucon pribadi mereka?

Thomas terkekeh. "Tidak, aku bersumpah. Seriusan. Matamu... Keeps me up all night..."

"Oh my God!" Tawa Harry, meletakkan pena bulunya, menatap Thomas Tak percaya. "Kau mengutip Britney Spears!"

"What? No I am not!" Kata Thomas tersinggung.

"Oh kau sungguh-sungguh mengutipnya!" Kata Harry penuh semangat. "Aku tahu lirik itu. Dudley sangat terobsesi dengan Britney, Dan rupanya Kau juga!"

"Aku tidak terobsesi dengan Britney. Aku bahkan Tak suka Satu lagupun!"

"Kau tahu dasar utama dari sebuah hubungan adalah kejujuran," kata Harry menggoda.

"Ohh sungguh Tak adil kau memakai truf itu. Oke aku mengakui Riley fans berat Dan memasang lagu itu setidaknya sekali sehari. Kau Tak bisa menyalahkanku jika lagu itu terekam di Alam bawah sadarku..."

"Potato, tomato," tawa Harry. "Kutebak kau hafal semua liriknya!"

"Semua ini salah Riley, aku bersumpah! Aku benci Britney dan semua lagunya yang mendesah-desah itu! Kau tahu itu!"

"Nah-hah! Kutebak juga kau bisa menirukan desahannya!"

"Well, kau Tak Akan pernah tahu, Karena aku Tak sudi menyanyikan lagu sampah..."

"Apa kau menantangku?" Kata Harry mendekatkan dirinya ke Thomas, yang wajahnya berubah ngeri. "Karena aku akan menantangmu menyanyikan You Drive Me Crazy saat ini juga."

"Oh my God, kau Tak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

"Do it, atau kau bukan Gryffindor," kata Harry simpel. "Pengecut."

"Aku bukan pengecut," geram Thomas. "Tapi... Britney Harry! Give a guy some respect!"

Harry terbahak. "Aku menghormati Britney, dia keren kok. Dan dance nya juga oke..."

Thomas bergidik. "Dia bahkan tak punya self respect. Semua orang America Tak punya self respect!"

"Jangan mulai rasisme, Dean. Kau merayuku dengan Bacstreet Boys," Harry menggoyangkan telunjuknya di depan Thomas, yang mendengus.

"Aku merayumu dengan lagu yang aku tahu kau pasti suka, untuk mengambil hatimu."

"Oh, jadi setelah jadian, kau merasa Tak perlu mengambil hatiku lagi?"

"Aku bisa mengambil hatimu dengan lagu yang lain!"

"Aku mau You Drive Me Crazy. Titik."

Thomas menutup wajahnya. "Ini sungguh memalukan!"

Sejujurnya, Draco sama sekali Tak mengerti apa yang Harry Dan Thomas bicarakan. Tapi yang membuat Draco kesal adalah betapa mudahnya mereka bicara. Harry Tak pernah benar-benar bercanda panjang seperti itu dengan Draco, menggunakan joke-joke pribadi, tampak saling mengerti Satu sama lain.

Harry Dan Thomas adalah teman, Draco tahu itu. Tapi dia Tak tahu mereka begitu nyaman mwngobrol Satu sama lain, sama sekali Tak Ada rasa canggung atau jeda, padahal mereka baru jadian. Draco bisa membayangkan Harry begitu dekat dengan Thomas bahkan sejak saat mereka masih jadian.

Draco Makin merasa dirinya Tak Ada artinya sama sekali.

Barang tak terpakai...

"Oke, apa kau siap mendengar lirik terburuk abad ini?" Tanya Thomas dramatis.

"Jujur, itu lagu Britney favoritku," tandas Harry tersinggung.

"Oke, orang bilang, cinta butuh pengorbanannya," desah Thomas, membuat Harry terbahak.

"Oh come on, you drama queen!"

"Aturan nomer Satu, jangan pernah panggil aku drama queen lagi," kata Thomas, menegakkan dagunya. "Aku adalah drama knight. A brave, handsome, drama knight!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Kalau kau channel tv, kutebak ratingmu Satu."

Thomas membelalak. "Tapi semua orang ingin mendengarkan drama knight bernyanyi!"

"Nah hah, mereka ingin melihat chosen one beraksi," goda Harry. "The real Gryffindor!"

Thomas mendesah. "Yes sir. Sungguh Tak adil memasang program Kita di waktu yang sama."

"Bersyukurlah mereka Tak memasukanmu di program jam 4 pagi."

Thomas tertawa terbahak. "O my God! Oke oke, aku Tak bisa melawan itu!"

"Seperti kataku, kau selalu kalah," kata Harry puas.

Draco meremas pena bulu nya lagi.

Dia Tak bisa melakukan ini. Dia tak mau mendengar mereka lagi. Tapi seperti kotak Pandora, Draco seolah terus di tarik untuk melihat Dan mendengarkan.

"Oke aku siap," kata Thomas menarik napas panjang. "Lagu untukmu. Aku Tak mau orang lain mendengar ini..." Dia melambaikan tongkatnya, Dan Draco Tak bisa mendengar lagi.

Dia menarik napas. Lega.

Tapi matanya tetap Tak bisa lepas dari ekspresi tawa keras Harry...

-dhdhdhdh-

Dua minggu setelah jadian dengan Dean, Harry merasa bahwa mungkin dia sungguhan bisa melupakan Draco.

Dean selalu ceria, selalu punya selera humor yang klik dengan Harry. Mereka sama-sama tahu tentang muggle jadi Harry tak pernah perlu berhenti untuk menjelaskan joke-joke mugglenya. Mereka sama-sama orang yang santai, Tak pernah terlalu peduli dengan pelajaran, tapi bukan berarti slebor sama sekali. Mereka sama-sama Gryffindor, jadi mereka punya moral yang sama, prinsip yang sama.

Harry merasa senang berada bersama Dean, dan punya harapan yang cerah soal hubungan ini. Sampai Hari senin pagi.

Harry sedang sarapan dengan Ron dan Hermione, saat Dean datang. "Pagi," Sapa cowok itu, duduk di sebelah Harry, mengecup pipinya.

Dean mengecup pipi Harry. Di depan seluruh Gryffindor.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat, terutama saat mendengar suitan Dan tawa dari berbagai sisi. Ekspresi Ron seperti menahan muntah, tapi dengan bijaksana dia memilih diam Dan memutilasi telurnya dengan sangat biadab. Hermione tampak sama geli nya dengan anak-anak lain.

Dan Dean tampak sangat berpuas diri, dia nyengir lebar, menerima ajakan high five dari anak kelas 7. Menikmati seluruh perhatian yang ditujukan padanya.

Harry menunduk, melanjutkan memakan sosisnya, tahu wajahnya masih merona. Dia dan Dean belum mencapai tahap nyaman dalam hubungan secara fisik. Mereka berciuman, beberapa Kali, tapi hanya kecupan biasa, yang Harry tahu pasti Tak meuaskan Dean. Tapi Harry berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa dia butuh waktu untuk bisa berciuman dengan mesra. Dean tampak Tak masalah dengan hal itu, untungnya.

Harry teringat ciuman pertamanya dengan Draco saat liburan musim panas kelas 4, berusaha menyingkirkan fakta bahwa dia langsung melompat ke pangkuan Draco untuk balas mencium cowok itu dengan nafsu menggebu.

Teringat Draco, dia Tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk mengintip sedikit ke meja Slytherin. Dia melihat Draco sedang duduk sendirian, menunduk, tampak menahan tawa geli.

Dia pasti melihat ekspresi Harry saat dikecup tadi Dan merasa puas karena tahu persis betapa Harry Tak nyaman dengan PDA. Harry menusuk sosisnya geram, mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan. Dia bangkit, mengambil tasnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Dean, meneguk jus labu nya.

"Ada yang ketinggalan di asrama. Sori aku duluan," kata Harry, berusaha tersenyum, lalu berjalan cepat-cepat keluar dari aula besar.

Tapi rupanya Dean Tak bisa di kelabui. Dia berlari menyusul Harry.

"Hei Harry, tunggu sebentar," Dean menjajari Harry yang tak menghentikan langkahnya. "Hei, please, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah?" Dia tampak sangat bingung.

Harry meringis. "Tidak juga..."

Dean jelas Tak percaya dengan jawaban itu, dia berusaha meraih tangan Harry. Berusaha menggandeng tangannya. Di depan beberapa anak Hufflepuff yang bahkan Tak punya desensi untuk pura-pura tak melihat.

Harry berjengit, otomatis melepaskan tangannya. Dean menatapnya terluka.

"Sori," kata Harry cepat, menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menatap sekeliling salah tingkah. "Ini bukan salahmu atau apa. Hanya saja... Well... Aku tak suka."

Dean mengernyit. "Tak suka apa? Bergandengan?"

Harry mendesah. "Public Display of Affection. Aku tak suka. Dan aku tak bisa melakukannya." Dia menunduk, menatap sepatunya. Sneakers warna hijau hadiah dari Draco. Harry berusaha menyingkirkan semua barang pemberian Draco, tapi rupanya hampir semua miliknya adalah hadiah dari Draco, jadi mau Tak mau dia mempertahankan beberapa barang. Dia menatap Dean lagi. "Sori."

Dean balas menatapnya, membuat Harry menunduk lagi. Mereka terdiam lama, lalu Dean mendesah. "Yeah, jadi itu sebabnya Tak Ada yang tahu soal mantan pacar darah murnimu."

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan cowok itu Tak masalah?" Tanya Dean tak yakin.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "dia juga Tak suka PDA ."

Dean mendesah lagi. "Well, aku Tak Akan menciummu mesra di depan umum, aku Tak se ekshibionis itu. Tapi gandengan, kecupan di pipi. Bukankah itu wajar?"

Harry meringis. Mambayangkan dirinya di pamerkan oleh Dean di depan umum bagai bintang sirkus. "Yeah, kurasa. "

Dean tertawa. "Jangan pasang wajah begitu dong, kau hanya Tak biasa," katanya meyakinkan, merangkul pundak Harry. "Lihat, aku merangkulmu begini sejak Kita kelas Satu, Dan sekarang saat jadian mendadak kau merasa malu?"

"Aku hanya Tak suka orang-orang menatapku..."

"Mereka menatapmu karena kau terkenal, Tak Ada hubungannya dengan keberadaanku," kata Dean pasti. "Dan mereka akan tetap menatapmu walaupun aku tidak menggandeng, atau merangkulmu."

Jawaban Dean memang masuk akal, dan Harry Tak punya alasan lagi, jadi dia pasrah saja saat cowok itu menggandeng tangannya ke menara Gryffindor. Harry berusaha keras tidak mengacuhkan semua tatapan yang di tujukan padanya, tapi tetap saja wajahnya serasa terbakar saat beberapa orang menunjuk mereka sambil berbisik-bisik...

Di saat seperti ini, dia sungguh merindukan Draco...

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Harry masuk ke kelas Transfigurasi mereka sambil bergandengan tangan dengan Thomas. Lebih tepatnya Thomas memcengkeram tangan Harry, Dan Harry menunduk, menghindari seluruh tatapan yang tertuju padanya.

Draco mendengus.

"Hm?" Theo mendongak dari catatannya.

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Lihat cowok itu. Masa dia ngga sadar kalau Potter tak suka di seret-seret begitu?" Gumamnya. Theo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Harry Dan Thomas yang duduk di baris kedua di belakang Granger.

"Well, aku Tak mendengar Potter protes," katanya, kembali membaca. Draco menatapnya Tak percaya.

"Ekspresinya jelas mengatakan dia tak nyaman kan?"

"Mungkin dia mau mengalah demi cowok itu? Menunjukan dia cowok yang spesial kan?" Kata Theo santai, membalik halaman bukunya.

Draco tergagap, lalu mendesis, "Apa kau masih marah padaku karena putus dengannya?"

Theo menutup bukunya, balas menatap Draco. "Tidak Draco, itu urusanmu sepenuhnya karena memutuskan dia secara sepihak tanpa alasan yang konkrit. Aku hanya Tak ingin mendengarkan kecemburuanmu yang tak beralasan karena jelas sekarang kau tak punya Hak untuk cemburu..."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Kalau begitu Tak perlu berkomentar. Dia berusaha keras untuk melupakanmu kan? Biarkan dia." Theo membuka bukunya lagi, tanda pembicaraan sudah selesai. Draco menatapnya Tak percaya. Dia Dan Theo adalah teman sejak sebelum Hogwarts, dan mereka selalu saling dukung dalam Hal apapun, Dan sekarang...

"Kau membela dia?" Ketusnya, bersedekap.

Theo hanya diam.

"Astaga. Dua tahun kenal Dan kau lebih memilih memihak dia daripada aku?" Tandas Draco sangat heran. Dia tahu Theo dan Harry sering mengobrol berdua, tapi dia tak tahu mereka jadi sangat dekat. Dia tahu pesona Harry membuat Theo jadi sangat menyukainya, tapi masa dia lebih memilih Harry daripada Draco?!

Theo mendesah. "Well, dia tidak layak kau perlakukan seperti itu. Kau tahu kau akan menyesal melepaskan gadis seperti Potter," dia memutar bola matanya. "Dan apakah kau melihatku beramah tamah dengannya? Tidak kan? Aku tetap di sini, duduk di sebelahmu."

Draco cemberut. "Tapi kau membela dia."

"Aku membela siapapun yang aku mau."

"Kau lebih menyukai dia daripada aku?!"

Theo mendengus. "Shut up Draco."

Tapi Draco Tak bisa protes lagi karena saat itu McGonagall datang. Dia menatap sekeliling, melihat Harry Dan Thomas duduk berdua, lalu pandangannya jatuh ke Draco. Pandangan penuh simpati.

Dan rupanya penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Mr Malfoy bisakah kau tinggal?" Kata McGonagall saat kelas sudah selesai.

Draco mengernyit, tahu persis guru itu akan menceramahinya soal performanya yang menurun drastis di kelas. Draco menyuruh Blaise Dan Theo duluan, lalu duduk di kursi di depan McGonagall, menunggu seluruh murjd keluar kelas.

"Oke Mr Malfoy, kau tahu apa alasanku menyuruhmu tinggal,," kata guru itu.

Draco mendesah. "Ya Ma'am."

"Kau selalu mendapat nilai yang bagus di kelasku. Bahkan untuk beberapa silabus kau nomor Dua setelah Miss Granger. Dan sekarang aku bisa bilang kau terancam Tak Lulus."

Draco berjengit. Dia selalu peduli pada nilai-nilainya. Tapi sungguh, dia Tak bisa memprioritaskan Hal seperti kelas di saat dia tahu ibunya sedang Ada di rumah yang sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan, menunggu kabar baik atau buruk darinya...

"Maaf ma'am," gumamnya.

Mereka terdiam sejenak. McGonagall menatap Draco tajam. "Malfoy, aku tahu kau anak yang rasional. Jadi bagaimana bisa Hal seperti putus cinta membuat nilaimu drop luar biasa begini?"

Draco mendongak cepat. "Apa?"

McGonagall mendesah. "Aku tahu kau sedih karena putus dengan Potter. Dan mungkin kalian remaja merasa dunia kalian akan hancur jika mantan kalian sudah move on. Tapi kau tetap harus memikirkan pendidikanmu Mr Malfoy."

Draco hanya bisa melongo.

"Dan mengenal Harry, aku menduga kau yang memutuskan hubungan kalian, jadi aku tak tahu kenapa ini sangat mempengaruhimu..."

Draco bagai di sengat. "Apa Anda menghakimi ku Professor?" Tandasnya murka. Berani-beraninya guru ini menuduh Draco, seolah dia mengenal Draco...

McGonagall menatapnya Tajam. "Aku mengenal Harry. Aku tahu dia sangat menyukaimu, dan sangat keras kepala. Dia Tak Akan melepaskanmu kalau bukan kau yang meminta," katanya dingin. Matanya jelas menunjukan bahwa saat ini Draco bukan manusia favoritnya. Di samping kenyataan bahwa dia sangat Tak suka Harry berhubungan dengan Draco sejak awal. Jadi Draco juga heran kenapa dia harus sekesal ini ketika mereka putus.

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Well Professor, terimakasih atas praduga Anda. Apakah hanya itu saja?" Ketusnya, berdiri sambil memakai tas nya.

McGonagall mendesah. "Nasehatku hanya Satu Mr Malfoy. Jangan melakukan Hal yang kau tahu akan kau sesali nantinya."

Draco tersenyum tipis, merasa Tak perlu menjawab, lalu buru-buru keluar dari kelas itu.

Bahkan McGonagall merasa Draco telah melakukan kesalahan. Mcgonagall, yang sebisa mungkin selalu memberi Harry wejangan bahwa Slytherin Tak bisa di percaya, menganggap Draco akan menyesal. Dia berhenti berjalan saat sudah sampai di depan tembok menuju asramanya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dinding, menutup matanya.

Tahu persis bahwa dari skala Satu sampai sepuluh, tingkat kesalahan analysis yang pernah di lakukan McGonagall adalah nol.

-dhdhdhd-

Bersambuung

Up and down Harry Dan Dean

Plus reviewww muaachh


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Haii chapter 30 sudah dataang! Saya Tau bgt kalian pasti kangen Drarry..tenang Aja, di chap ini Ada kok, semoga membuat kalian senang yaa x)

Enjoy

Chapter 30

Harry tahu persis Tak Ada hubungan yang sempurna. Pasti ada kalanya Kita tak menyukai sikap pasangan Kita. Dengan Draco, Ada seribu Hal yang bisa Harry tulis di buku All the Fault of Draco Malfoy, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa Ada puluhan ribu kebaikan Draco yang Tak Akan pernah bisa dia selesai tulis di buku manapun. Draco adalah pria paling luar biasa di hidup Harry, dengan segala kekurangannya.

Harry berusaha menerapkan prinsip ini pada Dean. Sungguh. Dean benar-benar cowok yang akan pertama dia pilih untuk menjadi pacarnya andai dia Tak pernah bertemu Draco. Dia keren dengan caranya sendiri, dan Tak pernah membuat Harry bosan dengan segala banyolan Dan rayuannya. Dia sempurna. Sungguh.

Kekurangan Dean hanya kecenderungannya untuk melakukan PDA. Harry tahu cowok itu kadang Tak sadar sudah membuat Harry sangat Tak nyaman, dengan merangkul, atau mengecup bibirnya sekilas, atau meletakkan kepalanya di paha Harry... Di depan umum. Harry tak pernah protes jika hanya Ada mereka berdua, malah kadang dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Dean untuk mendengarkan cowok itu bernyanyi.

Tapi tidak jika di depan umum.

Kenapa mereka tak bisa bersikap biasa di depan umum? Harry sungguh Tak paham. Dia tahu kadang naluri untuk menyentuh bisa datang kapan saja. Tapi untuk hubungan yang baru sebulan berjalan... Dan dengan tatapan demi tatapan yang seolah menilai apakah mereka cocok, apakah mereka baik untuk Satu sama lain...

Harry berusaha keras untuk menerima Satu kekurangan Dean ini. Tapi rupanya Satu kekurangan ini berkembang begitu pesat, sampai Harry merasa dirinya di permainkan.

Seperti pagi ini, Dean menunggu Harry di depan kelas Ramuan, untuk rupanya mengawal Harry ke herbologi. Harry menatap cowok itu seolah dia sudah gila.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti gadis bodoh yang Tak tahu jalan?" Tandasnya, lebih kesal dari yang seharusnya.

Dean, rupanya Tak menangkap nada bicara Harry, hanya tertawa, lalu mengambil tas Harry yang sedang lengah, Dan memakai tas nya. Harry tergagap.

"Hei itu tas ku!"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya ingin menjadi gentleman Dan membawakan tas mu yang berat luar biasa ini," kata Dean, nyengir lebar. Harry hanya bisa melongo Tak percaya.

"Tapi aku bisa membawanya sendiri!"

"Aku tahu Harry, biarkan aku merasa gagah sedikit."

"Kau merasa gagah hanya karena memakai tas ku?"

"Hei tas ini berat tahu. Lagian kau tahu persis standarku Tak terlalu tinggi."

Harry mau Tak mau terbahak. "Kau lebih terlihat konyol daripada gagah."

Dean hanya nyengir, lalu menggandeng tangan Harry, secara efektif membuat Harry terdiam. Dia bisa melihat beberapa cewek Ravenclaw menatapnya iri. Harry Tak tahu apa yang mereka irikan. Tapi mungkin untuk sebagian cewek, Hal yang Dean lakukan disebut romantis, tapi untuk sebagian lainnya, cewek-cewek seperti Harry, hal ini disebut Tak perlu.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hermione menutup mulut menyembunyikan tawanya, Dan Ron tertawa tanpa suara sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sialan. Cemberut, Harry berjalan mengikuti Dean ke rumah kaca.

Dan cerita itu bukan yang terburuk.

Yang paling buruk terjadi saat di kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang di ajar oleh Snape.

Mereka berpasangan Dan harus melakukan duel kecil secara nonverbal. Snape memasangkan mereka.

"Potter, Mal... Zabini."

Harry menatap Snape heran. Dia nyaris memasangkan Harry dengan Draco, Hal yang biasa terjadi di kelas Ramuan dulu untuk membuat Harry lepas kendali Dan kehilangan banyak point asrama. Tapi kenapa Kali ini dia menghindari memasangkan mereka? Harry melirik Draco, yang duduk bersedekap di kursinya, menatap lurus ke depan, tampak tak peduli dengan apapun.

Harry mendesah saat Zabini sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Well," kata Blaise. "Kutebak Draco tak suka aku mengambil rival tetapnya."

Harry mendengus. "Malfoy girang karena Tak perlu menghadapi kekalahan lagi. Dia bisa pamer dengan menghadapi lawan lain."

Lawan Draco adalah Ron.

Blaise Dan Harry meringis kompak. "Well, kurasa makan malam nanti Kita akan mendengar komplein yang panjang dari mereka," tawa Harry.

Blaise mendengus. "Hari-hari ini, aku akan merayakan komplein apapun yang Draco dengungkan padaku."

Harry menatapnya simpati. Dia tahu persis Draco begitu fokus pada tugasnya dari Pangeran Kegelapan di kamar kebutuhan (Harry menemukannya setelah episode stalking yang panjang), Dan melupakan semua Hal lain: nilai-nilainya, sahabat-sahabatnya, teman asramanya..

Setidaknya dia tak punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan cewek, kata suara kecil di kepala Harry. Harry menggeleng. Draco bebas dekat dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Sudah Tak Ada hubungannya dengan Harry!

"Oke Potter, kita hanya main-main saja, Tak perlu terlalu serius," kata Blaise, memberi Harry senyum tampannya.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa kau takut padaku Zabini?"

Blaise mendengus. "Semua manusia normal takut padamu Potter. Bahkan Pangeran Kegelapan takut padamu. Bagaimana mungkin aku yang penyihir biasa ini tidak?"

Harry tertawa. "Voldemort tidak takut padaku Zabini, jangan ngaco."

Zabini berjengit mendengar nama itu. "Kalau dia tidak takut padamu, dia Tak Akan bersusah payah menghabisimu kan. Maksudku, kau kan cuma anak cewek biasa..."

Harry membelai tongkatnya. "Mau kutunjukan seberapa 'biasanya' aku?"

Blaise nyengir. "Potter, aku bilang main-main saja!"

"Kau tidak bilang pada Gryffindor bahwa mereka 'biasa' saja tanpa melihat ujung tongkatnya."

Blaise terbahak. "Aku hanya bicara dalam konteks Potter, bukan menantangmu."

Harry nyengir lebar. "Aku tak pernah melawan Slytherin selain anggota Tim Quidditch kalian. Kita lihat apa yang ular bisa lakukan."

"Oke, sebelum aku mati, bisa aku bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Apa kau masih perawan?"

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona luar biasa. "What?!" Bentaknya

Beberapa orang menatap mereka kaget dengan suara Harry. Zabini terkekeh. "Hanya penasaran Potter. Sori. Tapi aku sudah mendapat jawaban dari ekspresi mu."

Harry memelototinya. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Ini di kelas!" Desisnya, sebisa mungkin membuat Tak seorangpun mendengar mereka.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Tapi Tak mengagetkan dengan kau memacari Gryffindor. Kalau kau mau tahu rasanya bersenang-senang, pintu kamarku terbuka lebar untukmu..." Kata Blaise, menaik-naikkan alisnya penuh arti.

Harry menatapnya horor. "Kau menjijikan!"

Blaise tertawa. "Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku punya banyak pengalaman," rayunya. "Aku hanya menawarkan, siapa tahu kau berminat."

"Aku Tak Akan sudi!"

Blaise mendesah, tapi sebelum dia bisa berkata-kata lagi, Harry sudah melemparkan kutukan padanya...

-dhdhdhd-

Draco mengangkat tongkatnya siaga di depan Weasley. Cowok itu menatapnya penuh rasa Tak suka. Jujur, Draco tak punya tenaga untuk balas menatap benci, jadi dia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi.

Di sudut matanya, Draco melihat Harry sedang memelototi Blaise dengan wajah semerah saus tomat. Draco mendesah, dia tahu Tak tik Blaise untuk membuat Harry marah lalu bertindak sembrono. Satu hal yang Blaise tak tahu, Harry punya kemampuan duel yang luar biasa, Dan membuatnya marah seperti mwnuangkan minyak dalam api. Draco berharap sahabatnya itu masih bisa berjalan saat Harry selesai dengannya.

Draco mendesah panjang, menunggu Weasley menyerang duluan seperti nya bukan Hal bijak. Dia berkonsentrasi penuh pada mantranya, berusaha membuat kekuatannya keluar dengan nonverbal...

Jdar!

Draco tersentak, kembali melihat pasangan Blaise dan Harry. Harry tampaknya sangat tersinggung dengan apapun yang Blaise katakan, karena cewek itu melambaikan tongkatnya, berulang Kali mengutuk Blaise secara nonverbal. Kemampuannya sungguh luar biasa, membuat Blaise hanya bisa melompat menghindari Dan melontarkan protego demi protego nya. Draco melihat Snape menyipit menatap Harry, tapi jelas Tak punya alasan untuk menghentikan mereka.

Seluruh kelas melongo melihat Harry meluncurkan mantra demi mantra dengan ekspresi penuh tekad. Blaise tampak syok saat melihat meja yang dia pakai sebagai pelindung terbakar oleh nonverbal incendio Harry. Draco nyaris tertawa melihat ekspresi nya. Jelas mereka Tak pernah tahu apa yang bisa Harry lakukan jika merasa terusik. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah saint Potter yang sok baik.

Kalau mereka masih pacaran, Draco akan meniduri Harry saat itu juga. Selama ini dialah Target utama Harry, jadi dia Tak pernah bisa melihat ekspresi duel cewek itu. Dan 'seksi' bahkan Tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana cewek itu saat ini.

Draco tahu Blaise sudah sangat lelah, melompat Dan menghindari, Dan mantra nonverbal menghabiskan tenaga. Tapi Harry masih tampak semangat menyerangnya, menunggu Blaise mengibarkan bendera putihnya.

Blaise kalap, berdiri tegak, Dan berseru, "petrificus totalus!"

Harry tampak kaget karena Blaise tidak menggunakan nonverbal, tapi dia selalu punya kemampuan berpikir cepat di saat kritis. Cewek itu melambaikan tongkatnya, siap melawan, saat sesuatu melompat ke depannya.

Sesuatu itu adalah Dean Thomas.

Ini rupanya membuat Harry terlalu syok sampai tak bisa bereaksi. Cewek itu berdiri, melongo melihat Thomas meluncurkan protego. Blaise tampak sama kagetnya dengan perkembangan ini, melirik Snape, yang tampak agak tertegun. Blaise meluncurkan sebuah mantra lagi, yang bahkan Tak bisa di balas oleh Thomas, hanya protego lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi.

Seluruh kelas tertegun.

Draco mendengus keras. Suara tawanya menular, Dan seluruh kelas tertawa terbahak. Dia melihat bahkan Granger Dan Weasley tampak Tak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

Snape memotong Lima angka dari Gryffindor karena Thomas begitu bodoh melompat ke depan kutukan. Thomas tampak berdiri tegak, rupanya bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Draco memegangi perutnya Tak kuat menahan tawa. My, sudah lama sekali Draco tak tertawa seperti ini. Dan, sebagai bonus, dia melihat Harry tampak sungguh murka. Wajahnya merah, tangannya terkepal. Thomas berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Harry tampak tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"What the hell?" Blaise duduk di sebelah Draco, yang masih tertawa, masih Tak percaya dengan betapa bodohnya Thomas. "Apa yang cowok itu pikirkan? Apa dia pikir bisa mengambil hati Potter dengan bertindak sok jadi pahlawan? Di kelas?"

Well, bahkan Blaise mengenal Harry lebih baik dari pacarnya kan?

"Dan semua melihat Potter yang akan menenangkan duel ini. Jadi apa poinnya dia melompat begitu?" Geram Blaise. Dia tampak kesal karena dia tahu inI duel terbaiknya selama di Hogwarts, Dan walaupun dia tahu dia akan kalah, dia tetap ingin berjuang sampai akhir. Draco menepuk pundaknya menenangkan.

"Setidaknya kau membuat seluruh kelas terhibur."

Blaise manatapnya tak terkesan. Draco hanya nyengir.

"Well, setidaknya Ada Satu yang jelas akan terjadi," kata Blaise, memelototi Thomas, yang wajahnya putus asa mengikuti Harry keluar kelas bagai anjing yang mengecewakan pemiliknya. "Potter bakal jomblo lagi dalam waktu dekat."

Draco mau tak mau terbahak mendengar ini.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry berjalan sangat cepat menyusuri koridor. Saat ini dia benar-benar Tak ingin bertemu dengan Dean.

Jujur, Harry Tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan cowok itu. Semua tahu dia akan menenangkan duel dengan Blaise Zabini, bahkan Blaise Tak bisa melawannya sama sekali. Semua tahu Harry cewek yang kuat, yang Tak Akan menangis hanya karena sedikit goresan. Jadi kenapa Dean harus bersikap sok jadi pahlawan begitu? Apa dia ingin Harry di tertawakan seluruh kelas seperti tadi?

Hubungan nya dengan Dean lebih mirip lelucon seperti nya.

Geram luar biasa, Harry bertekad Tak mau menatap cowok itu atau dia akan lepas kendali mengutuknya. Lavender Dan Parvati menganggap Dean sangat manis Dan romantis, siap mengorbankan dirinya demi Harry. Tapi Harry yang menang kan? Jadi apa yang perlu di korbankan?!

Dean beruntung lawannya bukan Draco, atau cowok itu akan menghabisinya saat itu juga tanpa pikir panjang.

Harry masih mendengar langkah kaki Dean di belakangnya. Dia nyaris berlari sekarang, kalau tak melihat kerumunan cewek Slytherin kelas Dua di koridor itu, yang memberinya tatapan aneh. Harry berjalan cepat, tapi rupanya Dean sekarang berlari mengejarnya. Dia bisa mendengar cowok itu Satu koridor di belakangnya. Koridor Harry sekarang kosong, jadi cewek itu berlari, Dan saat belok menabrak keras...

Draco.

Draco tampak kaget. "Apa yang..."

Tapi Harry bisa mendengar Dean Makin dekat, jadi tanpa pikir panjang, dia menarik Draco masuk ke ruangan kecil di belakang karpet di dinding. Ruangan itu sangat kecil, jadi mau tak mau badan Draco Dan Harry harus saling menempel. Draco terbatuk karena debu di atas kepalanya. Harry menempelkan telinganya ke karpet, mendengar langkah Dean yang memelan.

"Harry?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Harry, yang menempelkan telunjuknya ke bibir, memohonnya untuk diam. Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Harry? Please, aku sungguh menyesal. Aku hanya ingin kau Tak terluka. Aku bertindak tanpa berpikir..." Kata Dean dengan nada sangat memelas. "Harry?"

Dia berjalan melewati karpet Harry Dan Draco, Dan, saat suara langkahnya Tak terdengar, Harry mendesah lega.

Draco mendengus. "Trouble in paradise?" Sindirnya.

Harry memelototi nya. "Bukan urusanmu," tukasnya, sudah akan berbalik Dan pergi tapi Draco mencengkeram tangannya, menahannya.

"Begitukah sikapmu pada 'pahlawan'mu? Lari dari mereka?" Kata Draco, tampak sangat geli.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Shut up Malfoy!"

"Dia hanya tak ingin kau terluka, Potter. Harusnya kau senang..."

"Well memang aku senang. Nanti dia akan kuberi ciuman panas penuh terimakasih," tandas Harry dengan senyum dingin.

Senyum Draco langsung hilang. Mereka saling pelotot, tapi lalu Draco mendengus. "Yeah, setelah aksi luar biasa di kelas tadi, kurasa dia berhak menerimanya kan? Kurasa gosip bahwa kau sang terpilih hanya sekedar gosip, mengingat kau butuh ksatria yang melompat mengorbankan dirinya untukmu..."

Harry tergagap, lalu mendorong Draco, tapi tentu saja karena ruangan mereka sangat sempit, Draco Tak bisa mundur jauh.

"Beraninya kau menyebutku lemah! Kau yang menyerangku tanpa peringatan di kereta..."

"Yeah, itu di sebut taktik, sesuatu yang aku tahu persis Tak dimiliki Gryffindor."

"Kau hanya marah karena aku bisa dengan mudah mendapat pacar yang lain..."

"Merlin, karena hidupku berputar di sekelilingmu kan?"

Harry baru mau membalas, saat dia merasakan sesuatu di perutnya. Sesuatu yang dia hafal betul... Dalam situasi apapun, Draco Tak pernah berubah rupanya...

"Ayolah Draco, kau tahu persis kau menyesal sudah melepaskanku," katanya akhirnya, tak bisa menahan tawa geli.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku bisa mendapat seribu cewek yang lebih baik darimu."

"Sungguh?" Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya, menekan keras bagian bawah Draco dengan perutnya, dan wajah Draco langsung berubah horor karena dia tahu Harry tahu dia sedang ereksi. "Beberapa bulan hanya puas dengan tangan kanan. Kutebak kau sangat putus asa sekarang."

"Jangan senang dulu, tubuhku bereaksi karena sudah kenal betul dengan tubuhmu. Tak ada yang penting untuk dibahas," tandas Draco keji.

Harry mendengus. "Right. Aku ingat betul bagaimana reaksi tubuhmu..."

Draco menggeram. "Aku tak butuh dirimu untuk merasa puas. Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi di tempat tidurku!"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Jadi kau punya pacar rahasia yang lain? Selamat kalau begitu..."

Draco menyipit. "Aku Tak suka nada bicaramu. Kau tahu kau berharap bisa menjalani hubungan rahasia dengan Thomas, kalau dia tidak merasa perlu memamerkan dirimu ke seluruh dunia..."

"Kata siapa? Aku senang tak perlu merahasiakan hubungan dengan Dean. Tak ada kebohongan..."

"Kau bicara seolah dulu aku yang ingin merahasiakan hubungan Kita. Kau yang Tak suka publikasi!"

"Kau sama Tak sukanya denganku kan? Kau tak mau orang-orang meledekmu karena kau pacaran dengan darah campuran Gryffindor pecinta muggle sepertiku!"

"Kau juga Tak mau teman-temanmu berkomentar soal betapa Slytherin Tak pantas untuk saint Potter yang luar biasa!"

"Kalau aku peduli tanggapan orang, aku Tak Akan pacaran segitu lama denganmu. Kau yang rupanya akhirnya jadi sama buruknya dengan ayahmu," Desis Harry.

Draco mendengus tak percaya. "Aku sudah lupa betapa sok sucinya dirimu. Sekarang aku Tanya, kalau saat ini juga aku mengajakmu balikan, kutebak kau langsung melemparkan dirimu padaku kan?"

Harry mengerjap, dia tak percaya Draco bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Dia merasakan matanya berair. Dia tahu Draco melihatnya, karena cowok itu langsung tampak Tak nyaman, berpaling menatap tembok di sebelahnya.

Berpaling dari mata Harry yang jelas menunjukan bahwa ya, Harry Akan langsung menerima Draco tanpa pikir panjang.

Mereka terdiam lama. Yang terdengar hanya napas tersengal dari keduanya.

"Kau sungguh menjijikan," bisik Harry, sarat marah. Bahkan Draco Tak bisa menjawab itu.

Tapi kemudian tangan Harry menyentuh perut Draco, membuat cowok itu terlonjak. Mata Draco membelalak, mengikuti tangan Harry yang bergerak ke bawah, ke arah Draco junior.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata Draco serak. Jantungnya berdebur luar biasa kencang, keringat membanjirinya.

Harry Tak menjawab, tangannya mengelus Draco junior yang terbentang keras, lalu...

"AAAUUUUUUUUU!"

jeritan luar biasa Draco mengiringi cengkeraman kuat Harry di organ nya. Harry meremas tanpa ampun, membuat Draco kesakitan luar biasa, lalu melepaskannya.

"Itu balasan karena sudah menginjak hidungku di Hogwarts Express," tandas Harry pendek, lalu keluar dari ruangan kecil itu.

Draco menggeletak di lantai, Tak bisa berjalan, kesakitan setengah mati. Kakinya lemas, seluruh badannya bagai lumpuh. Perlu Satu jam sampai rasa sakit benar-benar meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan herannya, satu-satunya yang dia pikirkan adalah, "bagaimana bisa aku move on kalau kau bersikap seksi begitu Potter!"

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry berjalan penuh marah kembali ke menara Gryffindor. Dia ingin sendiri. Dia tak ingin memikirkan apapun.

Tapi rupanya niatan itu harus dia singkirkan karena Dean sudah menunggunya di Sana. Harry menutup matanya, menarik napas, berusaha mencari setiap tetes kesabaran yang Ada di dirinya.

Sejujurnya, dia tak tahu kenapa dia melibatkan diri dengan pria.

"Harry, please, Ayo bicara," pinta Dean.

Harry mendesah, dia Tak bisa lari lagi. " Oke."

Dean tampak kaget karena begitu mudahnya membujuk Harry. Dia menatap Harry curiga, tapi Harry sungguh Tak peduli. Satu-satunya Hal yang dia pikirkan adalah kata-kata Draco.

Kalau saat ini Draco mengajak balikan, Harry Tak Akan menolak.

Dia akan melemparkan dirinya langsung ke Draco, tanpa pikir panjang.

Draco tahu itu.

Harry tahu itu.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya sedang dia lakukan dengan Dean?

-dhdhdhd-

Draco duduk pelan-pelan di kursi privatnya di perpus. Masih terbayang di otaknya rasa sakit dari cengkeraman Harry..Dan masih terasa sakitnya jika Draco bergerak terlalu sering.

Sialan memang si Harry, dia memastikan Draco Tak bisa menggunakan organ intimnya dalam waktu dekat. Kalau dia punya banyak waktu, dia Akan memikirkan pembalasan. Tapi tidak, dia punya segudang pr, dia punya hal yang harus dia kerjakan di ruang kebutuhan. Untungnya dua minggu lagi liburan musim dingin, yang artinya dia bisasepanjang hari di kamar kebutuhan.

Draco sedang berusaha melupakan rasa sakitnya, saat dia mendengar kursi di depannya ditarik. Dia mendongak, melihat Lisa Turpin melepaskan jubahnya, hanya memakai sweater muggle yang 3 size kebesaran untuknya. Rambutnya di kuncir tinggi. Wajahnya stress.

"Hai," Sapa cewek itu. "Pr menggunung."

Draco hanya mengangguk. Selama 3 bulan ini, Lisa selalu belajar di sini. Mereka kadang mengobrol, kadang hanya mengerjakan pr. Draco Tak masalah. Cewek itu selalu enak di ajak mengobrol, Dan enak dilihat.

Tapi setelah bicara dengan Harry, setelah 3 bulan tak pernah mendengar cewek itu, Tak pernah menatapnya dari dekat, dia merasa bahkan kecantikan Lisa Turpin Tak menarik hatinya sama sekali...

Lisa mengelurkan buku-bukunya, lalu menunduk Dan mulai menulis.

Membuat sweaternya yang kebesaran sedikit melorot ke bawah, menunjukan belahan dada nya yang sintal.

Draco mengerjap.

Lisa tampaknya Tak sadar. Cewek itu tetap saja menulis, membuat dadanya bergerak. Dan Draco bisa melihat bahwa cewek ini Tak memakai bra.

Draco mengusap rambutnya, merasakan dirinya mulai 'bangkit'. Dia meringis kesakitan, tapi tak bisa menahan dirinya dari yang tak terelakkan. Harry benar, 6 bulan tanpa sentuhannya, membuat draco dalam posisi yang sangat lemah dari godaan sekecil apapun. Dia melihat Lisa membenarkan letak sweaternya saat lengannya jatuh, membuat putingnya nyaris kelihatan. Sayang sekali...

Cewek itu akhirnya sadar Draco hanya terdiam. Dia menatap Draco. "Kau Tak mengerjakan pr mu?"

Draco nyengir, mengangkat bahu. Lisa menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila, lalu menunduk kembali. Draco harus menahan dirinya agar tidak melonjak girang-karena akan membuat remasan Harry terasa lagi sakitnya. Kakinya bergerak gelisah.

Sweater Lisa kembali melorot, Dan Draco melihat betapa ranumnya buah dada cewek itu, tersembul cantik. Dan... Ya... Draco bisa melihatnya. Puting cantik itu...

Tenggorokan Draco kering. Sungguh luar biasa. Di saat dia sudah nyaris enam bulan Tak melihat tubuh wanita, dia kembali di ingatkan betapa mempesona mereka...

Lisa kembali sadar. Dia menarik sweaternya ke atas lagi, tapi saking buru-buru, dia malah membuat sebelah payudaranya keluar dengan sempurna...

Draco membelalak. Wajah cewek itu merona, berusaha menjejalkan payudaranya kembali ke dalam sweaternya.

"Pemandangan luar biasa," kata Draco riang, bahkan tak berpura-pura Tak melihat.

Lisa memutar bola matanya. "Oh shut up you pervert."

Draco terbahak. "Aku Tak melakukan apapun. Kau yang rmenunjukannya padaku, Braless."

Lisa merapatkan sweaternya. "Kau tahu kau bisa mendapatkannya kalau kau mau."

Draco mengangguk. "Tentu. Hanya saja aku sudah puas menjadi laki-laki Dan tak butuh payudara sebesar itu, walaupun sangat seksi."

Lisa menatapnya aneh. "Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

Draco berusaha Tak berjengit. Hanya melihat sih oke, tapi kalau dia disuruh berpacaran dengan Lisa Turpin..

Kenapa tidak? Kata suara lain di pikiran Draco. Kau manusia bebas. Kau boleh punya pacar lagi, apalagi jika cewek super cantik practically menyodorkan dirinya padamu...

Suara lain berkata, pikirkan perasaan Harry.

Harry pacaran dengan cowok lain. Kau juga bisa melakukannya..Tak Ada yang bisa mebghalangimu! Berapa Kali kukatakan, kau single. Kau manusia bebas.

Kau tahu Lisa Turpin bukan Pansy Parkinson. Dia akan menuntut lebih...

Kau Tak Akan bisa kembali pada Harry, jadi kenapa kalau Lisa menuntut lebih? Kau tahu orangtua kita akan berjingkat kegirangan kalau tahu kau memilih cewek darah murni yang cantik, berpendidikan, dan bermartabat seperti Lisa Turpin.

Draco berusaha menyingkirkan dua suara berlawanan dari pikirannya. Matanya kembali menatap Lisa, yang masih menatapnya dengan mata birunya yang indah Dan tajam...

"Aku..."

-dhdhdhd-

Bersambuuung

Ngegantung bgt.. biar review nya Makin banyak muahahahaa

Please review guys!

Btw semoga kalian suka moment singkat Drarry d chap ini ya x)


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Akhirnya masuk juga ke Bab dimana Harry Dan Dean putus hahaaaii..

Coba dengerin Hanya kamu yang bisa by tiket sambil bacanya ya :)

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco menatap Lisa. Cewek itu sungguh cantik, dan tipe kecantikan yang Tak akan lekang oleh waktu.

Tapi tetap saja, bagi Draco, hanya Harry yang bisa membuatnya tergila-gila. Harry, yang bahkan Tak perlu menunjukan payudaranya pada Draco untuk membuatnya terangsang.

Draco nyengir kecil. "Apa kau sengaja merayuku? Karena Kita di tempat sepi, Dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dadamu..."

Lisa balas menatapnya penuh perhitungan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau seimpoten seperti yang mereka bilang."

Draco terbahak. "Okei, good show anyway," katanya, menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi kau tak akan pernah tahu kan?"

Penolakan itu jelas menurut Draco. Dan dia tahu Lisa juga menyadarinya, karena cewek itu menatapnya dingin.

"Aku tahu kau tertarik," katanya pendek.

"Oh aku sangat tertarik," kata Draco enteng, matanya kembali menatap dada Lisa. Cewek itu buru-buru merapatkan kembali sweaternya. "Kau tahu kau menarik, Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menerima jika kau menunjukannya lagi."

Lisa mendesah. "Kau playing hard to get."

Draco nyengir menggoda. "Membuat mu tetap tertarik kan?"

Lisa tertawa, menggeleng.

"Jadi, apa kau selalu memakai sweater itu, tanpa bra, untuk menggoyahkan iman para pria?" Tanya Draco, mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas nya.

"Aku tak pernah memakainya di depan pria manapun selain kau."

"Au, aku merasa sangat spesial."

"Ini hanya untuk penyelidikan ilmiah. Aku Tak pernah bertemu cowok impoten sebelumnya."

Draco mengangguk. "Apakah pria impoten membuatmu horny?"

Lisa memutar bola matanya. "Quiet you."

Draco terkekeh. "Nah, aku hanya berpikir, kau jelas menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merayu pria yang kau anggap Tak punya hasrat padamu..."

"Tapi kau bilang kau berhasrat padaku..."

"Aku memang bilang begitu," Draco tersenyum , menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi kau tak tahu pasti apakah aku berkata sesungguhnya atau membual kan?"

Lisa memelototinya. "Jangan mempermainkanku!"

Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku kan hanya bicara," tawanya, lalu dia mulai membaca buku ramuannya, selembar perkamen siap di sebelahnya, menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Tapi rupanya Lisa belum selesai. "Kau menyukai orang lain ya?"

Draco mendongak cepat. "Yeah?"

Lisa mengangkat bahu. "Kau bilang kau tertarik padaku. Kau tahu aku tertarik padamu. Jadi Tak Ada yang menahanmu, selain kau sudah menyukai cewek lain," katanya, nadanya sarat tak suka.

Draco hanya tersenyum kecil, mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali menulis...

Lisa menatapnya sepanjang sisa Hari itu.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry mengajak Dean ke ruangan kosong di lantai 7. Saat sudah sampai, dia menutup pintunya, menatap Dean. Wajah Dean tegang.

"Dean, aku..."

"Harry, please, jangan," kata Dean cepat, meraih tangan Harry, menatap matanya penuh iba. "Kumohon. Aku bersumpah Tak Akan melakukan Hal yang Tak kau sukai lagi. Tapi aku benar-benar memohon, jangan putuskan aku."

Harry menarik napas panjang. "Dean, Tak sesimpel itu..."

"Aku tahu," kata Dean, mengecup tangan Harry. "Aku tahu aku mengecewakanmu, aku tak mengerti apa yang kupikirkan di kelas tadi. Aku hanya melihat Zabini berbuat curang, dia Tak memakai mantra nonverbal kan? Dan aku hanya Tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku bersumpah Tak Ada niat mempermalukanmu sama sekali Harry..."

"Dean, aku tahu niatmu baik. Aku Tak Akan memutuskanmu hanya karena Satu kesalahan," kata Harry pelan, berusaha agar Tak Ada kata-katanya yang menyakiti Dean. "Hanya saja, aku Tak bisa meneruskan in karena hatiku Tak sepenuhnya di hubungan ini. "

Hening panjang menyusul pernyataan ini. Dean melepaskan tangan Harry, duduk di salah Satu kursi. Harry tetap berdiri di depannya.

"Aku bilang padamu sejak awal, bahwa aku menyukai orang lain kan? Kau ingat?" Kata Harry pelan.

Dean hanya mengangguk.

"Dan, aku tak mau menyalahkan orang lain, tapi alasan utama aku menerimamu adalah karena Neville membujukku."

Dean mengusap wajahnya.

"Neville bilang kau hanya ingin kesempatan. Kau bilang kau hanya ingin kesempatan. Dan aku berpikir, aku juga ingin kesempatan itu. Aku ingin bisa bebas dari pria itu. Aku ingin sekali bisa menyukaimu lebih dari teman," desah Harry. "Tapi ternyata, aku tak bisa. Aku tak merasa nyaman berhubungan fisik denganmu, karena aku sudah menghabiskan 5 tahun penuh berkomitmen dengan Satu pria. Aku berusaha, tapi aku Tak bisa melakukannya. Aku melihat betapa kecewanya kau tiap kali aku menolak sesi ciuman..."

Dean menatap langit-langit, menutup matanya. Dengan horor Harry melihat bahwa dia menahan tangis. Tapi dia menguatkan dirinya. Dean berhak mendapat penjelasan.

"Satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa nyaman adalah saat dimana Kita hanya duduk mengobrol Dan bercanda, yang membuatku sadar bahwa sampai saat ini pun aku Tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari teman... Dan aku di gerogoti rasa bersalah tiap kali aku membandingkanmu dengan mantanku. Dia Tak suka PDA sedangkan kau begitu menikmatinya, dia tak bisa bernyanyi, dia sangat jago Transfigurasi, dia sangat rajin, dia menganggap dirinya lebih dari orang lain sedang kau sangat rendah hati, dan entah itu kekurangan atau kelebihan..." Harry menarik napas. "Aku tetap lebih memilih dia."

Dean masih tak menatap Harry.

Harry merasakan suaranya bergetar. "Kau berhak mendapat yang lebih baik dariku Dean," bisiknya. "Aku dan pria itu mungkin Tak Akan pernah kembali bersama, tapi aku Tak bisa melupakannya sedetikpun, Dan kau berhak mendapat gadis yang mencintaimu seutuhnya... Yang tidak menjadikanmu pilihan..."

Setelah itu hening sangat lama..Harry tak tahu berapa lama. Dia berdiri, menunggu, menunduk menatap sepatunya, sepatu dari Draco...

"Kurasa," kata Dean akhirnya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Harry menarik napas tercekat, dia membelalak menatap Dean, yang masih menatap langit-langit.

"Sejak awal. Sejak aku melihat bahwa kau berbeda dari yang lain," lanjut Dean. "Dan aku bersabar, karena kau Tak pernah menunjukan rasa tertarik pada cowok manapun. Aku berpikir kau terlalu sibuk dengan segala urusan dengan Kau Tahu Siapa. Dan mungkin aku masih Tak Akan bergerak mendekatimu, hanya menatapmu dari jauh, jika Neville tak mendorongku untuk maju."

Harry menunduk lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tapi kau benar, aku meminta kesempatan. Kau memberikanku kesempatan. Dan aku mengacaukannya..."

"Kau tidak mengacaukannya Dean, semua salahku..."

"Harry," kata Dean, Tak Ada nada marah di suaranya. "Kau memperingatkanku sejak awal. Dan aku tahu Hal ini akan terjadi. Hanya saja aku Tak melihatnya sudah Ada di depan mataku..."

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry.

Dean tak menjawab.

-dhdhdhdh-

Shell cottage

"Wow," kata Hermione. "Lisa Turpin."

"Yeah," Ron tampak sangat Tak percaya. "Selalu berpikir dia cewek dengan harga diri tinggi."

"Kurasa dia putus asa," kataHermione. "Maksudku, berapa banyak cowok yang dia dekati tapi Tak menunjukan ketertarikan."

"Dia bilang dia tertarik kan?" Kata Harry sarkastis.

Draco tersenyum kecut. "Sangat tertarik. Dia menyodorkan dirinya padaku, Dan aku menolaknya sebisaku, Dan kau masih saja menyalahkanku."

Harry mendengus. "Kau melakukannya dengan tidak tegas kan? Kau tahu kau membuatnya Makin tertarik padamu..itu spesialismu kan? Memberi harapan palsu ke cewek-cewek."

Draco melongo.

"Oh Dan sekarang kau pura-pura kaget. Perlu kusebut nama? Pansy Parkinson mengejarmu selama 7 tahun. Bagaimana bisa kalau kau tak memberi angin segar sesekali? Lisa Turpin nyaris telanjang di depanmu, dan oke memang kau tolak, tapi dia Tak Akan lanjut mengejarmu jika tidak kau beri harapan kan?" Kata Harry sinis. "Dan jangan membuatku mulai dengan Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones"

"Susan bones?!" Ulang Ron Tak percaya. "Tapi dia kan Hufflepuff!"

Draco tampak ingin mengutuk Harry saat itu juga. Tapi dia hanya menarik napas, menggertakkan giginya Dan Tak menjawab. Harry tampak Makin murka karena serangannya tak di acuhkan, tapi tak memperpanjang lagi.

Hermione baru melihat Harry yang seperti ini. Dia selalu nampak cemburu dengan Pansy Parkinson atau gadis lainnya, tapi tetap bisa kalem. Tapi topik tentang Lisa Turpin ini sepertinya sangat mengganggunya...

"Apakah kau Dan Lisa akhirnya sungguh jadian?" Tanya Hermione, melirik Harry takut-takut.

"Tentu saja tidak," ketus Draco. "Aku berusaha jujur di sini, mengatakan apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi, tapi rupanya malah membuat Harry Makin marah..."

"Aku tidak marah," bentak Harry, suaranya gemetar. Ron berjengit.

Draco mendesah. "Dia Akan seperti ini terus sampai akhir cerita ini. Ayo cepat Kita selesaikan," katanya pada Hermione, yang hanya bisa mengangguk.

-dhdhdhd-

Berita putusnya Harry Dan Dean Thomas membuat gempar seluruh sekolah esok harinya.

"Mungkin Potter tak bisa memuaskan ranjang Thomas," kata Daphne saat sarapan di aula besar.

"Kau yakin mereka sudah sampai tahap itu? Gryffindor loh yang Kita bicarakan," kata Tracey Davies, membuat cewek-cewek itu cekikikan.

"Mungkin Thomas bilang I love you Dan Potter Tak bisa membalasnya? Kita semua tahu Potter Paling mencintai dirinya sendiri," tambah Millicent.

Tracey mendengus. "Kurasa Thomas terlalu cinta buta untuk putus hanya karena itu. Aku yakin Potter yang memutuskan cowok itu."

Mereka terus berspekulasi. Hanya Pansy yang tak berkata apapun, sibuk menatap Draco dengan aneh. Draco malas menanggapinya. Dia memilih menatap Harry, yang tampak makan tanpa nafsunya yang biasa. Thomas duduk di meja terjauh darinya.

"Wow, Potter pasti benar-benar marah di kelas kemarin sampai langsung memutuskan Thomas," kata Blaise, ternyata juga sedang menatap Harry.

"Bagus untuknya. Potter pantas dapat yang lebih baik," sahut Theo.

Membuat Draco Dan Blaise kompak menatapnya, kaget. Draco karena Theo tampak dari awal setuju dengan Harry move on pada Thomas, Blaise karena Tak tahu sejak kapan Theo peduli pada kesejahteraan Harry.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Potter?" Tanya Blaise.

Theo mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan makan. "Mungkin setelah ini Potter akan pindah ke cowok yang lebih baik. Atau buruk. Taruhanku Zakarias Smith."

Blaise Dan Draco mendengus.

Pansy tersenyum kecut. "Atau kembali ke mantan pacarnya sebelum Thomas."

Draco tersedak tehnya mendengar ini. Blaise menepuk punggungnya sambil bertanya dengan nada tertarik, " Potter pernah pacaran sebelumnya?"

Draco menatap Pansy kaget. Pansy balas menatapnya menantang.

"Mungkin," kata Theo, menyipit menatap Pansy. "Jadi Tak ada kesempatan untuk cewek lain mendekat."

"Aku tak Tanya pendapatmu," geram Pansy.

"Guys, guys, aku tak yakin mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan, tapi please keep it down," kata Blaise, mencium pertengkaran.

Draco masih menatap Pansy kaget. Dia tak menyangka Pansy bisa tahu soal hubungannya dengan Harry. Sejak kapan? Dia dan Harry sudah enam bulan putus sejak Juni. Kapan dia melihat Draco Dan Harry berduaan?

Tapi ada yang lebih mendesak. "Mungkin Potter Dan mantannya ingin merahasiakan hubungan mereka karena suatu alasan. Kutebak mereka akan sangat tak terkesan jika hal itu tersebar," tandasnya, tersenyum Kaku pada Pansy, yang balas menatapnya ragu. Draco mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi dari Sana tanpa kata lagi.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry duduk di kursinya di perpus. Ini Hari ketiga sejak putus dengan Dean, dan Harry masih Tak bisa duduk di ruangan rekreasi jika Ada cowok itu. Lusa dia harus pergi ke pesta natal Slughorn, tapi untungnya Ron Dan Hermione sedang bertengkar, jadi Hermione akan pergi dengan McLaggen, Dan Ron bisa pergi dengan Harry. Dia bersyukur sudah putus dengan Dean, karena dia Tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan cowok itu lakukan di moment seperti natal. Plus, putus dengan Dean membuatnya rajin ke perpus Dan hampir semua pr nya dalam minggu ini sudah selesai, membuat Hermione bangga padanya.

Harry membuka buku catatan pr dari Hermione. Kadang Hermione menulis referensi apa yang bisa dia pakai. Benar saja. Pr Transfigurasi: coba baca Transfigurasi dalam Milenialisme. Mendesah panjang karena Tak punya pilihan lain selain mengerjakan pr ini, dia bangkit menuju rak Transfigurasi.

Dia mencari, Dan menemukan buku itu di rak yang cukup tinggi. Harry mengambil tongkatnya, tapi tahu bahwa mengaccio buku di perpus bisa berakibat jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang kau pikirkan. Tak Ada tangga di dekat situ, Dan Harry merasa sangat malas mencari tangga di rak lain.

Menoleh ke kanan Kiri, memastikan Tak Ada yang melihat, Harry mengambil beberapa buku Dan menumpuknya di lantai. Dia Naik, berusaha meraih buku yang dia Cari itu, tapi rupanya tumpukannya kurang tinggi. Kesal, Harry turun lagi Dan menumpuk lebih banyak buku. Tapi ternyata masih belum sampai. Di usahanya yang ketiga, tangannya nyaris mengenai cover buku itu... ...

Syut.

Harry terlonjak karena seseorang di belakangnya meraih buku itu. Dia berpegangan pada rak, Dan nyaris tersungkur jatuh dari tumpukan buku-bukunya, tapi untungnya dia berhasil melompat turun. Terengah, geram luar biasa, dia menoleh untuk menyemprot siapapun yang mengagetkannya, saat melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Draco.

"What the hell? Apa kau berniat membunuhku?" Bentak Harry, memelototi Draco yang hanya nyengir menyebalkan.

"Usahaku sia-sia kan? Tak Ada yang perlu di ributkan,"katanya, membalik buku Transfigurasi Harry.

Harry menggertakkan giginya. "Whatever. Berikan buku itu padaku!" Ketusnya, mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco tak mengacuhkannya, malah membalik-balik buku tebal itu. "Wow, ini menjawab semua pr Kita," katanya takjub. "Kutebak Granger yang merekomendasikan."

"Bukan urusanmu. Berikan padaku!"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa harus kuberikan padamu? Aku yang mengambil buku ini duluan dari rak nya."

Harry tergagap. Dia kembali teringat betapa egois Dan menyebalkannya Draco. "Aku yang melihat buku itu duluan!"

"Aku yang menyentuhnya duluan."

"Kau bahkan Tak Akan tahu buku itu Ada kalau bukan karena aku ingin mengambilnya!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Who cares? Siapa yang duluan pegang, dia yang dapat." Dia berbalik pergi, tapi sempat menoleh untuk nyengir menyebalkan pada Harry. "Thanks Potter."

Harry melongo menatap punggung cowok itu, Dan, tanpa pikir panjang, dengan kemurkaan luar biasa, dia melompati punggung Draco. Cowok itu berteriak kaget, berusaha berpegangan pada rak agar tetap imbang. Harry mencoba merampas buku itu dari tangan Draco, tangan satunya berpegangan pada leher Draco. Cowok itu tampak kesulitan bernapas, tapi masih bisa menjauhkan jangkauan Harry dari buku itu.

"Berikan... Padaku... Kau makhluk egois..." Pekik Harry. Draco mencicit berusaha melepaskan tangan Harry dari lehernya dengan Satu tangan. Saat Tak berhasil, dia berusaha menarik rambut Harry Dan menjambaknya sekuat tenaga, membuat Harry memekik kesakitan. Mereka bergulat tanpa ampun, Harry merasakan mulai Ada kerumunan yang mengelilingi mereka, sampai...

"APA-APAAN INI!"

Suara teriakan Madam Pince membuat Harry Dan Draco melompat saling melepaskan diri, terengah, rambut acak-acakan, mata saling pelotot penuh benci.

"MALFOY DAN POTTER LAGI! ASTAGA! KALIAN PIKIR KALIAN INI UMUR BERAPA, MASIH BERGULAT CARA MUGGLE MENJIJIKAN SEPERTI ITU!" Madam Pince berseru murka. "Aku Tak pernah melihat Hal memalukan seperti ini di seumur hidupku..."

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Tukas Harry membela diri. "Aku hanya ingin membaca buku itu..."

"Please Potter, kau tahu persis KAU yang melompat ke punggungku Dan mencekikku!"

"Karena kau merebut buku yang kuincar!"

"Aku tak merebutnya, aku mengambilnya dari rak dengan bertanggung jawab!"

"Hanya karena kau lebih tinggi dariku..."

"Madam Pince," Draco menunjuk Harry. "Lihat penjahat ini. Dia menumpuk buku Tak berdosa Dan menjadikannya pijakan alih-alih menggunakan tangga!"

Hening panjang. Mata madam Pince bagai akan keluar dari tempatnya saat melihat bukti Tak terelakkan, tumpukan buku yang berserakan di depan rak hasil kreasi Harry. Draco tersenyum puas, sementara Harry menatap madam Pince horor, tahu bahwa nyawanya sedang dipertaruhkan.

Api tampak keluar dari kepala madam Pince. Seluruh anak yang menonton ikut terdiam tegang. Lalu...

"Detensi selama seminggu Dan larangan masuk perpus selama sebulan untuk kalian BERDUA!"

"WHAT?"

"tapi aku bahkan Tak melakukan apapun!"

"Aku butuh buku untuk mengerjakan pr musim dingin!

"Tak adil!"

Tapi sebelum kedua remaja itu protes lebih jauh, madam Pince mengeluarkan tongkatnya, membuat Harry Dan Draco lari terbirit-birit keluar dari perpus. Madam Pince berlari mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan yang Tak di sangka-sangka. Harry Dan Draco berlari sekuat tenaga, Dan baru berhenti saat mereka sudah aman di lantai 7, terengah-engah, memegang tembok.

Harry merosot ke lantai, menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok. Draco melakukan hal yang sama di depannya. Saat napas mereka sudah kembali, Harry siap bertempur lagi.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!" Bentaknya.

Draco memelototinya. "Kau yang mencekikku!"

"Karena kau merebut bukuku!"

"Kapan aku melakukan nya? Aku mengambilnya langsung dari rak!"

"Aku Tak percaya, sebulan tanpa perpus, di saat pr musim dingin menumpuk..."

"Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu!"

Harry mendengus. "Kau yakin? Bukankah yang kau lakukan hanya mengurung diri di kamar kebutuhan? Melakukan sesuatu untuk Voldemort?"

Draco merapatkan rahangnya, berpaling ke arah lain, Tak menjawab.

"Luar biasa ya. Apa kau bilang pada tuanmu bahwa Kita pernah berhubungan? Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa menyerahkan kepalaku padanya... Kau akan jadi pelahap maut favoritnya menggantikan ayahmu..."

"Bisakah kau diam?" Tandas Draco dingin. "Kau bahkan Tak tahu apa yang terjadi."

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yang aku tahu, kau sudah ditandai. Disamping segala janji manismu dulu," tandasnya, bangkit Dan siap meninggalkan tempat itu. Semakin lama bersama Draco membuatnya Makin sakit hati.

Draco ikut berdiri. "Janji manis?" Dengusnya. "Tak membuatmu bisa mempertahankan pria kan? Lihat Thomas, hanya sebulan? Dua bulan?

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oh, kayak kau Tak ingat saja. Aku tahu kau mengawasi kami bagai elang..."

"Aku Tak mengawasimu, kayak ngga Ada kerjaan lain saja."

"...menunggu saat kami putus..."

"Aku tahu bagaimana kau kan? Aku tahu Tak Akan Ada laki-laki yang tahan," Desis Draco.

Harry tertawa sinis. "Oh hohoho, dikatakan oleh seseorang yang memacariku selama 5 tahun!"

"Dan merasa sangat bodoh setelahnya," tandas Draco keji.

Harry mendekatinya, menusuk dada Draco dengan telunjuknya. "Merasa bodoh karena kau Tak sempat meniduri ku sebelum putus?" Sindirnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Oh here we go again. Kau selalu berpikir Tak Ada yang bisa memuaskanku selain kau kan? Get real Potter!"

Harry merasakan darahnya bergejolak. Murka. Dia Tak ingin membayangkan siapapun di tempat tidur Draco. Tak mungkin, karena dia selalu mengecek Peta perampok, Dan dia tahu persis Draco menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya di kelas atau di kamar kebutuhan. Dia berusaha tetap tenang.

Dia mengibaskan rambutnya, menatap Draco dingin. Mata mereka beradu, tanpa terasa wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Draco bisa menghirup aroma vanilla Harry yang selalu bisa menenangkannya, selalu bisa membuatnya bergairah... Dia menarik napas dalam, matanya menatap bibir Harry. Mendadak dia lupa pada apa yang akan dia katakan.

Harry seperti terhipnotis dengan mata Draco, dengan kilatan nafsu di mata cowok itu. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Membuat mereka tuli dari segala nalar.

Harry merasakan napas Draco Makin dekat, mata cowok itu tampak mulai Tak fokus. Harry meletakkan tangannya di belakang leher Draco, membuat mereka tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi... Draco memiringkan kepalanya, matanya nyaris tertutup...

Braak!

"Uh astaga..."

Harry Dan Draco melompat melepaskan diri, seperti terlempar dari gedung pencakar langit. Harry berjengit melihat Neville memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai, wajah cowok itu sama merahnya dengan Harry. Harry Tak ingin melihat ekspresi Draco, dia Tak mau melihat penyesalan di Sana...

"Uh sori, sori," kata Neville tampak sangat malu. "Tak bermaksud... Just... Aku Akan pergi sekarang... Kalian lanjutkan saja...er... Apapun yang sedang kalian lakukan..."

Harry merasakan Draco bergerak di sampingnya, mengambil tas nya yang tergeletak di lantai, dan langsung pergi tanpa kata. Harry menutup matanya, menenangkan jantungnya yang tampaknya benar-benar mau copot.

"Harry," kata Neville saat suara langkah Draco Tak terdengar lagi. "Harry sungguh aku minta maaf. Aku melihat kalian, Dan langsung mau berbalik pergi, tapi kakiku tersandung..."

"Nev, rileks, kami tak sedang melakukan apapun," tawa Harry Tak yakin.

Neville tampak sama Tak yakinnya dengan Harry. "Harry..."

"Sungguh. Kami berantem Dan... Well... Kurasa sulit mengubur kebiasaan lama," kata Harry, tersenyum kecil. Dia menautkan lengannya ke lengan Neville. "Ayo kembali ke asrama."

Neville mendesah panjang. "Kenapa harus aku terus yang memergoki kalian sih?" Erangnya.

Harry hanya tertawa.

-dhdhdhdh-

Pesta Slughorn Tak buruk-buruk amat. Harry dan Ron mencoba segala jenis makanan, yang rasanya sangat luar biasa. Mereka bahkan tak berdansa sekalipun. Benar-benar seperti ajang makan gratis. Sesekali Slughorn memanggil Harry untuk diperkenalkan dengan orang-orang penting yang datang.

Harry dan Ron sedang menertawai nasib buruk Hermione karena berkencan dengan McLaggen, saat terdengar ribut-ribut. Filch membawa penyusup? Harry Dan Ron mendekat Dan melihat penyusup itu adalah Draco.

Wajah Draco merah padam, Dan tampak sangat marah. Rupanya dia sedang berjalan di sekitar kantor Slughorn lalu tertangkap filch Dan memberi alasan palsu soal diundang pesta. Tapi sialnya dia Tak tahu filch mencatat semua nama tamu undangan.

Snape membawa Draco keluar ruang pesta. Harry mengikuti mereka, Dan dia mendengar lebih dari cukup untuk pemastian bahwa Draco sungguh pelahap maut, Dan Snape berkeras membantunyamenjalankan misI apapun yang sedang dia lakukan.

Harry Tak bisa tidur malam itu.

Esok paginya adalah liburan musim dingin. Harry bertekad bicara dengan Draco. Dia mengecek Peta perampok Dan melihat cowok itu Ada di spotnya yang biasa di perpus. Di samping larangan pergi kesana oleh madam Pince.

Harry mendesah, memakai jubah gaibnya, mendatangi cowok itu. Dan yang dia lihat adalah Draco yang tertidur di lengannya, napas nya teratur. Bulu matanya yang panjang menyentuh pipi nya. Harry merasakan perutnya mulas melihat sosok mantannya itu, begitu damai, Hal yang hampir Tak pernah terjadi sejak tahun ajaran ini.

Pipi Draco cowong. Harry tahu Draco sering sekali absen makan demi berada di kamar kebutuhan. Harry entah kenapa ingin menangis. Dia Tak pernah membayangkan Draco akan bisa terjerumus sejauh ini...

Harry mendesah panjang, mengeluarkan tongkatnya. Dia mentransfigurasi sapu tangannya menjadi selimut, menyelimuti punggung Draco dengannya. Lalu dia mengeluarkan seluruh persediaan coklat dari Tasnya, menaruhnya di depan cowok itu. Harry sudah akan berbalik pergi, tapi matanya Tak bisa lepas dari sosok Draco Malfoy.

Pria menyebalkan yang sangat dia cintai.

Harry kembali mendekati cowok itu, menatapnya lama, lalu tanpa pikir panjang menunduk Dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Draco. Sekilas. Sekejap, dia menarik bibirnya kembali, berbisik sangat pelan, "I love you idiot."

Lalu dia menegakkan dirinya, memakai kembali jubah gaibnya, dan buru-buru pergi dari Sana sebelum keinginan untuk melakukan Hal bodoh menguasainya lagi.

Yang tidak Harry tahu adalah, Draco membuka matanya begitu langkah kaki gadis itu tak terdengar, menarik napas, menghirup putus asa sisa parfum vanilla yang tertinggal di udara.

-dhdhdhdh-

Shell cottage

"Jadi waktu itu kau bangun?" Kata Harry, wajahnya merona. Draco terbahak.

"Aku Tak pernah benar-benar tidur sejak awal. Aku hanya memejamkan mata sebentar. Lucky for me," katanya, nyengir.

Harry menutup wajahnya. "Sungguh memalukan!"

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Dari sekian banyak Hal yang kau lakukan, kau malu karena itu?"

Harry cemberut. "Aku terlihat sangat putus asa!"

"Kau memang putus asa," tawa Draco. "Kau sungguh-sungguh putus asa."

Harry memelototi nya. "Kau juga menyesal karena memutuskan ku kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyesal. Tapi banyak Hal yang Kita sadari karena putus, jadi aku Tak Akan melakukan Hal lain."

Harry memutar bola matanya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco duduk di spotnya di perpus, mendekap selimut yang Harry selempangkan ke pundaknya. Hangat. Hmm

"I love you too," desah Draco, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke Kain itu, menghirup aroma vanilla yang seolah membuatnya terhipnotis.

Tiba-tiba seseorang datang lagi. Draco mendongak mendengar langkah kaki, yang di susul wajah Lisa Turpin yang di balut jubah tebal, jelas siap berlibur musim dingin

"Hei, kau Tak pulang ke rumah?" Tanyanya heran. "Kau selalu pulang kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. " Nah, berusaha mengejar ketinggalanku di kelas."

Lisa mengernyit. "Oh well, aku hanya ingin bilang selamat natal."

Draco mengangguk, tangannya masih memainkan selimut dari Harry. "Ya, you too."

Mereka terdiam.

Lalu Lisa mendadak terbahak. "Merlin, tampaknya harus aku yang menginisiasi semuanya kan?" Dan tanpa peringatan, dia melompat ke pangkuan Draco, mencium cowok itu mesra.

Draco sangat syok dengan perkembangan ini. Tapi Lisa mencengkeramnya erat, Tak membiarkan melepaskan diri. Napas cewek itu memburu penuh nafsu. Dadanya menempel di dada Draco. Dan roknya terbuka, bagian bawahnya menggesek bagian bawah Draco.

Yang Tak bisa menolak itu semua.

Pikirannya meneriakan nama Harry.

Tidak, kau harus move on.

Harus.

Draco menutup matanya, membiarkan Lisa melakukan apapun yang dia suka padanya.

Cewek itu lalu melepaskannya, tertawa melihat rambut acak-acakan Draco Dan lipstick yang menempel di wajahnya. Draco nyengir lebar, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hadiah natalmu," kata Lisa, tersenyum lebar dengan wajah merona, lalu berbalik Dan berjalan pergi.

Draco menutup matanya lagi, berusaha menyingkirkan seluruh rasa bersalah nya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Review?


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Liburan musim dingin berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Saat Harry melihat Draco di Hari pertama masuk semester baru, dia nyaris berjengit. Draco nampak berantakan, stress, dan bahkan tak muncul di hampir setiap jam makan. Harry hanya bisa melihatnya di kelas. Cowok itu duduk sendiri, Tak berkonsentrasi. Harry curiga satu-satunya alasan dia tetap masuk kelas Dan mengerjakan pr hanyalah untuk menghindari detensi, yang jelas akan mengurangi waktunya di kamar kebutuhan.

Harry sendiri mendapat tugas baru dari Prof Dumbledore untuk mengambil memori Slughorn. Sudah seminggu berlalu dari kegagalan pertama, dan tanpa terasa masuk minggu kedua sekolah.

Dia masuk ke kelas Ramuan dengan di sambut aroma yang luar biasa enaknya. Yang Paling kuat adalah aroma parfum Draco, membuat Harry otomatis mencari cowok itu. Draco duduk di Paling belakang kelas, Blaise sedang berusaha mengajaknya bicara, tapi Draco tampaknya Tak memedulikannya.

Harry sayup mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau tahu kau membuat kami cemas..."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Setidaknya kau harus makan kan? Lihat dirimu Draco, kau hanya tinggal tulang dan kulit..."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Aku makan. Lagian, siapa sih yang bikin kue vanilla di tempat seperti ini. Baunya tak hilang sejak tadi."

Blaise menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Tak Ada bau vanilla di sini Draco. Lihat, inilah alasan kau harus makan, kau mulai berdelusi..."

Draco mengernyit, lalu tatapannya jatuh pads Harry, yang buru-buru berpaling. Cowok itu mendengus keras. "Mungkin Ada cewek yang pakai parfum banyak-banyak dengan niat menggaet Slughorn..."

Harry menggertakkan giginya. Draco bisa bicara begitu, padahal dia sendiri juga pakai parfum banyak sekali, Harry bisa menciumnya dari jauh begini.

Untungnya, Slughorn datang saat itu. Dia menunggu semuanya duduk, lalu mulai memberi pelajaran.

"Hari ini Kita akan membuat Ramuan yang sangat menyenangkan. Kutebak kalian sudah tahu begitu memasuki kelas ini," katanya penuh semangat.

Seluruh kelas bertukar lirikan, kecuali Hermione yang mengangguk.

"Ada yang bisa memberitahuku ramuan apa?"

Hermione sigap mengangkat tangannya. "Amortensia Sir."

Harry merasakan wajahnya merona. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa dia Tak sadar. Slughorn sudah memberitahu mereka soal efek amortensia di awal kelas dulu sekali kan? Pantas saja dia mencium aroma parfum Draco memenuhi seluruh kelas. Dan Draco sendiri...

Tak bisa menahan dirinya, dia menoleh menatap Draco, yang menghindari menatapnya. Harry berusaha menahan senyum.

Entah kenapa, hal kecil seperti ini membuatnya berharap bahwa Draco setidaknya masih belum bisa melupakannya.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco sedang berjalan menuju kamar kebutuhan, saat merasakan seseorang menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh, melihat Lisa Turpin .

"Hei," kata Lisa. "Aku Tak melihatmu sejak awal semester. Are you okay?"

Draco mendesah. Distraction. Mungkin dia memang butuh untuk membuatnya tetap waras.

"Yep." Jawab Draco pendek.

Lisa menatapnya Tak yakin, tapi memilih Tak berkomentar. "Kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanyanya, tersenyum malu-malu.

Draco tertegun. Cewek ini nampaknya benar-benar menyukainya...

"Bagaimana kalau Kita mengerjakan pr saja?" Tanya Draco, menunjuk tas nya.

Lisa memutar bola matanya. "Oh baiklah. Aku akan mengambil tasku di asrama dulu. Ketemu di perpus?"

Draco mengangguk, lalu berjalan melewati koridor lantai 4 menuju perpus. Dia melewati rak-rak, berhenti sejenak saat melihat Harry duduk sendirian di kursi dekat jendela. Dia sedang menunduk membaca buku, keningnya berkerut konsen. Rambutnya yang hitam terus menerus jatuh ke depan. Cewek itu menggulung rambutnya, lalu menusuknya dengan tongkat. Draco berusaha Tak tersenyum melihatnya.

Harry memakai baju muggle, kaus kuning Dan celana jeans. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi dari tahun lalu, lebih sintal, lebih menggiurkan...

Draco bersembunyi di balik rak saat Harry berdiri menuju rak yang agak jauh dari kursinya. Draco menoleh ke kanan Dan Kiri, memastikan Tak Ada orang, lalu menghampiri meja cewek itu. Dia mengambil perkamen kosong dari tas nya, lalu mentransfigurasi nya menjadi kuncir rambut berwarna hijau.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Sana?"

Draco nyaris terlonjak, berbalik menatap Dean Thomas. Draco memutar bola matanya saat melihat Thomas memelototinya seolah dia adalah penjahat kelas Satu.

"Ini jatuh," katanya dingin, meletakkan kuncir hijau di atas meja, lalu berlalu pergi. Dia bisa merasakan Thomas masih memelototinya, tapi dia tak peduli.

-dhdhdhd-

Dean duduk di depan kursi yang dia tahu adalah kursi Harry. Mereka janjian bertemu di sana untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang ingin Dean sampaikan.

Harry kembali dari deretan rak, tangannya memeluk beberapa buku. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Dean.

"Hei," Sapa cewek itu, duduk, lalu melihat kuncir di tangan Dean. "Oh apa itu untukku?" Tanyanya, Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia melepas tongkatnya dari rambutnya, membuat rambutnya tergerai.

Dean mengernyit heran. Bukankah Malfoy tadi bilang kuncir ini jatuh dari meja Harry? Harry menatapnya penuh ekspektasi, jadi Dean tersenyum Dan memberikan kuncir itu padanya.

"Kuncirku hilang pagi tadi di kamar. Sepanjang Hari Tak bisa konsen karena rambut ini. Thanks Dean, Dan kau membuatnya warna favoritku juga..."

"Warna favoritmu hijau? Dean kaget. Hampir semua anak Gryffindor punya warna favorit merah, Dan Harry rasanya adalah yang Paling Gryffindor di antara mereka, jadi sungguh mengagetkan bahwa warna favoritnya adalah warna Slytherin.

Harry menatapnya bingung. "Kau tak tahu? Tapi kau tetap memberiku warna hijau?"

Dean teringat Malfoy. Dia yang memberikan kuncir itu pada Dean. Mungkinkah dia menyihir kuncir itu?

Mungkinkah...

"Dean?"

"Oh yeah," Dean tersadar dari lamunannya. "Aku juga suka hijau kurasa..."

Harry tersenyum, menatapnya penuh ekspektasi. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Dean berdeham. "Aku... Aku merasa hubungan Kita jadi sangat canggung sejak..." Dia Tak bisa melanjutkan nya, menatap Harry, yang meringis. "Aku hanya berharap Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman."

"Tentu saja Kita tetap bisa menjadi teman Dean," kata Harry cepat.

"Jadi kau Tak Akan menghindari ruang rekreasi lagi?"

Wajah Harry merona. "Aku Tak menghindari ruang rekreasi," gumamnya.

Dean tertawa. "Oh ayolah Harry, aku tahu kau menghindari ku sebisamu. Aku hanya ingin Kita kembali seperti dulu, sebelum aku mengacaukan semuanya..."

"Dean, ini bukan salahmu..."

Dean mengangkat tangannya, membuat Harry berhenti bicara. "Please? Kau mau kan?"

Harry menatapnya lama, lalu mengangguk. "Aku Akan berusaha sebisaku," katanya, tersenyum.

Dean mengangguk. Hanya itu yang ingin dia dengar.

-dhdhdhd-

Draco berjalan di rak, mencari buku untuk mantra, saat dia merasakan seseorang berjalan ke arahnya. Lisa. Cewek itu bahkan tak berbasa-basi lagi. Dia langsung memeluk leher Draco Dan menciumnya mesra.

Ciuman Lisa penuh rasa lapar dan sedikit putus asa, seolah inilah harapannya sejak dulu. Di belakang kepala Draco masih terngiang suara Harry, atau aroma parfumnya yang Draco cium sepanjang pelajaran Ramuan. Tapi dia sudah melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Dia Tak Akan bisa kembali pada Harry, jadi kenapa dia masih ragu?

Lisa melepaskan ciumannya, menatap Draco aneh. Draco balas menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak menyentuhku?"

"Pardon me?"

Lisa mendesah panjang. "Seriusan Draco, tanganmu hanya kaku begitu. Tak bisakah mereka melakukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya sebal.

Draco terbahak. "Kau mau aku menggerayangimu?"

Wajah Lisa merona, tapi penuh tekad. "Jelas saja kan? Siapa cewek yang Tak suka di sentuh?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Cewek-cewek dengan harga diri tinggi?"

Lisa memelototinya. "Aku punya harga diri tinggi!"

"Tak terlihat seperti itu di mataku."

"Hanya karena aku menciummu duluan bukan berarti aku murahan!"

Draco menggeleng-geleng. "Kau menunjukan buah dadamu padaku bahkan sebelum menciumku. Kurasa itu definisi murahan menurutku."

Lisa tergagap, wajahnya merah padam. "Shut. Up!"

Draco tertawa. "Kenapa kau khawatir. Aku suka cewek agresif."

Lisa cemberut, bersedekap. "Karena kau sangat pasif pastinya, kau butuh seseorang yang maju duluan," tandasnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Bisa jadi."

"Jadi kau tak punya keinginan menyentuhku?"

"Tentu saja aku ingin. Aku bisa merasakan payudaramu dari balik jubahku." Kata Draco, metanya menatap dada Lisa yang memakai kaus tipis warna biru tua.

"Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Draco kembali mengangkat bahu, berbalik untuk mencari buku di rak di belakangnya lagi. "Satu dua hal."

"Aku sungguh Tak mengerti dirimu."

"Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti."

"Aku tahu kau tidak impoten, aku merasakannya saat menciummu sebelum liburan natal," kata Lisa, wajahnya kembali merah.

Draco terkekeh. "Jadi risetmu berjalan lancar?"

"Ya. Riset selanjutnya adalah apa yang membuatmu Tak ingin berhubungan denganku..."

Draco mengangguk. "Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu."

"Aku tak ingin in terjadi hanya di waktu luang," tandas Lisa Kaku. Dia diam, lalu... "Apa kau masih menyukai mantanmu?"

Draco tertawa. "Kau sudah pernah menanyakan itu."

"Apa kau Tak ingin menjawabnya?"

"Kalau kujawab, risetmu Akan berakhir terlalu mudah kan?"

Lisa menggertakkan giginya. "Kau mempermainkanku."

Draco berbalik, menatapnya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau kuberi pentunjuk?"

Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Petunjuk?"

Draco nyengir kecil. "Aku Dan mantanku pacaran sejak kelas 1."

Lisa melongo. "What?"

Draco tertawa. "Reaksi yang bagus."

Lisa buru-buru menutup mulutnya. " Lalu kau putus kapan? Tahun lalu?"

"Setelah OWL."

"Lima tahun?"

Draco mengangguk.

Lisa menyandarkan dirinya ke rak. "Dan Tak Ada seorangpun yang tahu? Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan Hal seperti itu selama 5 tahun?!"

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tak suka PDA."

"Aku tahu kau Tak suka PDA. Dia juga?"

Draco mengangguk.

Lisa menatapnya lama, lalu mendengus. "Omong kosong. Tak mungkin."

Draco tertawa. "Aku tak memaksamu untuk percaya," katanya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya yang biasa. Dia bisa mendengar Lisa mengikuti nya.

"Aku tak percaya Ada cewek yang tak ingin di akui di depan publik sebagai pacarmu."

Draco duduk di kursinya. "Kami orang yang sangat privat, kurasa."

"Dan kalian putus. Kenapa?"

"Oh Satu Dan Dua Hal. Tapi kau bermimpi kalau berharap aku akan menceritakannya padamu," kekeh Draco, mulai mengeluarkan perkamen nya.

Lisa mendengus. "Oke. Siapa gadis itu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Tak ada gunanya kau tahu kan? Sudah berakhir."

"Jelas belum berakhir kalau dia masih bisa membuatmu tidak mau menyentuh ku kan?"

"Hmm, bisa jadi."

Lisa menggeram. "Kutebak aku lebih cantik dari dia!"

Draco tertawa. "Tentu saja kau lebih cantik dari dia. Agak Tak adil jika membandingkan wajah kalian kan?"

Lisa tersenyum puas.

"Tapi tetap saja tidak membuatku lebih memilihmu daripada dia," sambung Draco, tersenyum kecil.

Lisa mendengus. "Kita lihat saja. Aku akan membuat mu melupakan si jelek itu."

Draco nyengir. "Dan dia Tak pernah perlu menunjukan payudaranya untuk membuatku terangsang."

Lisa memelototinya, wajahnya merah padam. "Oh shut up you!"

Draco hanya tertawa.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry sedang duduk di aula besar untuk makan malam, berdiskusi soal siapa saja yang hilang/mati hari itu, saat Seamus datang Dan duduk di depannya.

"Hai guys, tahu apa yang akan membuat suasana suram di Hogwarts menjadi lebih ceria?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

Harry Dan Ron bertukar pandang. "Apa?" Tanya Ron skeptis.

Seamus nyengir lebar. "Aku dan anggota Klub Pecinta Sosial..."

"Klub Pecinta Sosial?"ulang Harry, mengernyit. "Memangnya Ada Klub begitu di Hogwarts?"

Seamus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well kami klub ekslusif dengan anggota hanya 9 orang dari Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, dan Hufflepuff, tapi kami cukup di kenal kok. Kau seriusan harus mulai sering bergaul Har."

Ron memutar bola matanya. "Aku juga tak pernah dengar klub itu."

Seamus mengibaskan tangannya tak sabar. "Itu tak penting..."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan klub Pecinta Sosial?" Tanya Harry penasaran.

Seamus mengangkat bahu. "Kami membicarakan hal-hal pelik yang terjadi di sekolah ini, hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tindak Sosial yang terjadi..."

"Seperti siapa yang baru jadian, siapa yang baru putus, kenapa Mandy brocklehurst muntah-muntah di jam Ramuan pagi, apakah Roger Davies berhubungan intim dengan Cho Chang..." Lanjut Dean, duduk di sebelah Seamus.

Harry Dan Ron terbahak, tapi saat baik Dean maupun Seamus Tak mengoreksi pernyataan itu, tawa mereka berganti horor. "Maksudmu klub gosip?" Tanya Harry Tak percaya.

Dean tertawa. "Singkatnya sih."

"Bukan gosip," tukas Seamus, mengernyit pada Dean. "Tapi permasalahan pelik di dunia sosial Hogwarts..."

Ron mendengus. "Jadi menurutmu Roger Davies Dan Cho Chang yang berhubungan intim adalah masalah pelik? Apakah Davies kesulitan membuat 'itunya' berdiri?" Harry Dan Dean tertawa terbahak mendengar ini.

Seamus mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Kalau kau mau tahu, Davies sudah enam bulan jadian dengan Marla Keys, yang merupakan salah Satu dari geng cewek Cho Chang..."

Harry meringis. "Well, pasti terjadi perang besar di Ravenclaw."

Seamus mengangguk semangat. "Itulah yang kami bahas, bagaimana peristiwa in berpengaruh pada pergerakan Sosial Ravenclaw dan bagaimana solusi yang harusnya di ambil..."

Ron menatapnya terheran-heran. "Dan dimana menariknya pembahasan soal itu?"

Seamus cemberut, Dean terbahak. "Mereka juga memasang taruhan," kata Dean.

Harry menahan tawa. "Apakah taruhan terbarunya: apakah Cho Chang hamil dari hasil hubungan terlarang itu?"

Seamus menatap Harry curiga. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau punya kenalan orang dalam?"

Harry Dan Dean tertawa terbahak lagi. Ron menggeleng-geleng. "Aku Tak menyangka kau terjerumus sejauh itu Seamus. Itu kan sepenuhnya urusan orang lain..."

Seamus mengibaskan tangannya. "Cukup tentang klub. Kalian mau tahu atau tidak agenda terbaru kami untuk meningkatkan semangat Hogwarts?" Tandasnya.

Harry mengangkat bahu, menjejalkan bakso ke mulutnya. "Shure."

Seamus menatapnya jijik. "Tak tahu apa yang dilihat Dean darimu..."

Harry nyengir, lalu sengaja mengunyah dengan mulut terbuka Dan berbunyi keras, membuat Seamus memasang tampang mau muntah. Ron dan Dean tertawa terbahak.

"Harry cukup, aku tak mau melihat itu!" Seamus menatap Ron, tapi rupanya Ron juga sama menjijikannya dengan harry, jadi dia menatap Dean, yang untungnya makan dengan normal.

"Oke, apa beritanya?" Tanya Dean, berusaha terdengar penasaran.

Seamus menggosok tangannya. "Kami akan membuat polling besar. Bahkan Slytherin juga ikut ambil bagian. Polling seluruh sekolah untuk memilih siapa yang Tercantik Dan Tertampan!"

Harry, Ron, dan Dean saling tatap.

"Dan menurutmu itu akan meningkatkan spirit sekolah?" Tanya Harry skeptis.

Seamus mengangguk. "Jelas kan? Polling ini akan membuat seluruh anak di Hogwarts membicarakan Hal lain selain kau tahu siapa!" Katanya, matanya berbinar. "Pemenang akan mendapat hadiah berupa mahkota kebanggaan, Dan tiap tahunnya akan di adakan polling ulang."

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Tapi Kita tahu kan siapa yang akan menang?" Katanya. "Buat Apa Ada polling?"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya harry.

Dean nyengir bersalah. "Well..."

"Kurasa Lisa Turpin akan menang," kata Ron, bertopang dagu, matanya menatap meja Ravenclaw.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Lisa Turpin? Tapi dia kan sok nya luar biasa!"

Dean dan Ron bertukar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Sok dan cantik itu kombinasi yang bagus," kata Dean.

"Tapi Lisa Turpin bukan hanya cantik kan? Dia CANTIK SEKALI, dengan huruf kapital," tambah Seamus, mengangguk setuju. "Yeah kau benar. Kurasa memang dia yang akan menang."

Harry menatap sekeliling. "Entahlah. Kurasa Hannah Abbot lebih cantik kan?"

"Aku setuju," kata Ginny, yang duduk di sebelah Ron, ikut nimbrung. "Lisa Turpin Tak butuh bahan tambahan untuk memupuk kesombongannya. Apa cewek juga boleh memilih cewek Tercantik?"

Seamus menggeleng. "Nah. Hanya cowok yang boleh, untuk menghindari bias dari para haters," katanya.

Ginny mendesah. "Cowok tertampan juga sudah jelas kan? Polling ini sungguh Tak berguna. Kenapa tidak polling soal siapa yang Paling jago terbang?"

"It will be me," kata Harry, nyengir. Ginny terkekeh.

"Kau hanya banyak beruntung."

"Mau coba one on one?"

"Tunggu, tunggu," kata Ron, matanya menyipit menatap Ginny. "Memangnya siapa cowok tertampan yang sudah pasti itu?"

"Aku pegang Theodore Nott," kata Harry.

"Aku juga," kata Ginny. "Walaupun Blaise Zabini jelas juga oke."

Seamus, Ron, Dan. Dean menatap Harry Dan Ginny seolah mereka sudah gila. "Tapi mereka kan slytherins!" Kata Ron syok.

Ginny mengangkat bahu. "Tak membuat ketampanannya berkurang."

Dean bergidik. "Kurasa mata kalian berdua harus diperiksa."

"Setidaknya Theo Not punya sifat lebih baik dari Lisa Turpin," kata Ginny.

Tapi disamping sikap skeptis Harry, Ron, ginny, Dan Dean, ternyata memang pembicaraan soal polling ini mendadak viral. Semua anak penuh semangat, para cewek berdandan hampir setiap Hari, berharap mereka yang terpilih. Para cowok merasa kesal karena kejantanan mereka seolah sedang dipertaruhkan.

Harry sungguh tak mengerti apa yang diprioritaskan murid jaman sekarang.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry sedang duduk di perpus, mengerjakan Transfigurasi lagi, saat seseorang menarik kursi duduk di depannya. Dia mendongak, melihat Theo.

"Hei," kata Harry, tersenyum tak yakin.

"Hei," jawab Theo. "Kursi ini kosong?"

Harry mengangguk. "Yeah. Santai saja."

Theo mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya.

Harry mendesah. "Secara umum, baik. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku tahu kalian Slytherin selalu menentukan keberpihakan, Dan jelas Draco..."

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Draco bukan ayahku. Dia Tak bisa mengatur dengan siapa aku bicara."

Harry tertawa. "Sungguh? Dan butuh enam bulan untukmu menghampiri ku?"

Theo meringis. "Well, oke, Draco memang setengahnya lebih berharga dari ayahku..."

Harry terbahak mendengar ini. "Oke. Aku hargai usahamu."

Theo tersenyum kecil. "You should."

"Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Harry, memainkan pena bulu nya. "Tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi kan?"

"Selain kau putus dengan Draco, Dan Draco seolah ingin putus denganku Dan Blaise juga? Well, everything is okay," kata theo.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa..."

"Aku tak memintamu melakukan apapun," kata Theo cepat. "Semua salah Draco sendiri. Aku bisa melihat kalau kau masih menyukakainya."

"Aku berusaha sebisaku melupakannya," desah Harry.

"Aku melihatnya. Dan percayalah padaku, Draco juga masih menginginkanmu."

Harry menatap Theo, mendengus. "Mungkin. Tapi mungkin dia lebih ingin mendapat penghargaam sebagai pelahap maut daripada berhubungan denganku..."

"Apa kau percaya dengan teori itu?" Tanya Theo dingin. Harry menutup matanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang Draco pikirkan..."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Yang aku harapkan darimu hanya, kau tahu, jangan menyerah," kata Theo akhirnya. "Karena aku tahu persis dia sangat merindukanmu."

Harry tersenyum kecut. "Aku tak Akan pernah bisa melupakannya kan? Bukankah masalahnya di situ?"

Theo mendengus. "Aku berharap kau kembali Potter."

Harry mendesah panjang. Dia Tak perlu menjawab, karena dia tahu Theo tahu jika dia juga berharap begitu.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bagi Lisa Turpin, Draco Malfoy adalah obsesi.

Lisa tumbuh di keluarga Kaya, darah murni, tapi orangtuanya selalu menekankan bahwa kecerdasan adalah senjata utama manusia. Lisa adalah cewek yang cerdas dan haus pengetahuan, Dan dia berharap, suatu Hari, dia Akan bertemu pria yang sepadan dengannya.

Saat masuk Hogwarts, dia langsung mengenal Draco Malfoy. Setiap anak yang tumbuh di dunia sihir pasti tahu namanya. Dia Tak pernah berpikir apapun soal Draco. Cowok itu populer karena persaingannya dengan Harry Potter. Karena dia seeker Quidditch Slytherin. Karena dia sangat Kaya. Karena semua orang selalu berhenti untuk mendengar apa yang dia katakan.

Intinya, Draco Malfoy mungkin sangat populer di kalangan angkatannya, tapi Lisa Tak tertarik pada cowok banyak bicara pencari perhatian, bully macam dia. Dia butuh pria dewasa, yang cerdas dan berwawasan... Bukan cowok kekanakan yang hobi Cari masalah dengan cewek tukang marah seperti Potter.

Sampai kelas tiga. Kelas Aritmancy. Pertama Kali mereka sekelas. Hanya Ada beberapa murid yang join kelas ini. Malfoy Dan zabini, Granger tentu saja, Ernie MacMillan, Dan sisanya Ravenclaw, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Mandy, Kiara, Dan Lisa sendiri. Prof Vector adalah guru yang sangat pintar Dan bersemangat, memberi mereka tantangan demi tantangan. Dan rupanya menjadikan Draco Malfoy maniak.

Di kelas tiga, tentu saja belum terlihat siapa yang bersinar.

Di akhir January, professor vector memberi mereka proyek untuk dikerjakan secara berpasangan selama seminggu. Dia memasangkan Lisa dengan Draco.

Draco Malfoy tetap duduk di tempatnya, Tak bergerak. Lisa memutar bola matanya. Tipikal cowok ngesok yang tak punya sopan santun pada wanita. Setelah sepuluh menit saling berkeras, Lisa akhirnya kalah karena Prof Vector menegurnya untuk segera memulai diskusi. Dia bahkan. Tak menegur Malfoy! Harusnya cowok kan yang menghampiri cewek.

Kesal bukan main, Lisa menghempaskan dirinya di samping Malfoy, yang nyengir menyebalkan.

"Trims karena kau sangat sopan," tandas Lisa.

Malfoy tak menanggapinya, dia malah sibuk menggambar sesuatu di perkamennya.

"Apa itu?" Tukas Lisa. "Kutebak Tak Ada hubungannya dengan Aritmancy."

Malfoy mengangguk. "Memang."

Merasakan darahnya Naik ke kepala, Lisa mendesis, "kalau begitu bisakah kau singkirkan dulu? Kita Ada proyek yang harus di selesaikan!" Dia meletakkan tumpukan kertas berisi soal sebagai proyek mereka yang tadi diberikan professor Vector.

Malfoy mendongak, menatap mata Lisa. Mata Malfoy bagus sekali, abu-abu terang. Lisa sedikit terintimidasi dengan mata itu, tapi berusaha tetap tegar. Cowok model Malfoy begini memang harus ditegasi, atau Lisa Akan dia injak-injak. Dia tahu Slytherin berisi pemalas, tapi dia tak sudi mengerjakan Dua puluh lembar soal Aritmancy yang luar biasa sulit sendirian!

"Bagi Dua saja. Aku akan mengerjakan bagianku, kau mengerjakan bagianmu" kata Malfoy pendek, kembali ke gambar perkamennya.

"Tapi Kita harus berdiskusi..."

Malfoy mendengus. "Apa kau Gryffindor? Tak semua yang kau dengar itu benar, Naif."

"Kau menyebutku apa?" Lisa mulai murka.

"Naif. Dan kalau kau terus bersikap begitu, aku Akan membuat seluruh sekolah memanggilmu begitu," kata Malfoy enteng tanpa mendongak dari perkamennya.

Lisa merasakan darahnya mendidih. Sungguh cowok kurang ajar! Tak pernah seumur hidup Lisa diperlakukan begitu oleh cowok! Biasanya para cowok selalu menurut padanya, simpel karena dia sangat cantik kan? Dan Lisa tahu persis ancaman Malfoy bukan sekedar ancaman. Reputasinya sebagai tukang bully sudah sangat dikenal.

Cemberut, Lisa memutuskan untuk mengalah. Kalau Prof Vector menegur mereka, dia Akan menyalahkan Malfoy sepenuhnya! Lihat saja!

Dia membagi kertas tugas mereka menjadi Dua bagian, menyerahkan bagian akhir pada cowok itu, bagian yang Paling sulit. Rasakan! Nanti dia Akan tertawa saat cowok itu merengek minta di Bantu menyelesaikan, Dan Lisa akan mengatainya habis-habisan.

Malfoy menyelesaikan gambarnya tanpa terpengaruh rasa kesal Lisa sama sekali. Seluruh kelas sibuk berdiskusi, Dan hanya bangku mereka yang sepi. Lisa mendesah, mulai mengerjakan bagiannya. Setengah jam kemudian Malfoy selesai menggambar, Lisa sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tiga soal. Penasaran, Lisa melirik gambarnya, melihat bahwa itu adalah plot Quidditch melawan Gryffindor. Slytherin bahkan belum maju melawan Ravenclaw, Dan dia sudah sangat percaya diri bertemu Gryffindor di final!

Makin kesal, Lisa bertekad tak mau mengajaknya bicara lagi. Malfoy menggulung perkamennya, memasukannya ke tasnya, lalu mulai mengambil lembaran soalnya yang pertama. Dia membacanya sekilas, lalu mengambil perkamen nya Dan mulai menulis. Buku Aritmancy nya masih tertutup di sebelahnya.

Lisa mendengus. Paling jawabannya salah semua Dan mereka harus mengulang lagi. Merasa menjadi manusia Paling sial karena berpasangan dengan cowok ini, Lisa mendadak memahami kenapa Harry Potter selalu berusaha mengutuk cowok ini dimanapun mereka berinteraksi. Siapa yang tahan dengan model seenaknya begini?

Malfoy menulis dengan cepat, tenang, tanpa bicara. Lisa agak kebingungan di soal nomor empatnya, berusaha menemukan solusi di bukunya. Malfoy masih menulis tanpa melirik bukunya sedikitpun. Lisa melihat dia sudah mengganti perkamen nya, mengambil penggaris untuk menggambar grafik tertentu. Lisa mengernyit, Masa sih cowok ini beneran jago?

Prof Vector menghampiri mereka. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Lancar," kata malfoy, Tak mendongak dari grafiknya.

"Kalian tak memulai dari awal?" Tanya guru itu, memperhatikan gambar Malfoy.

"Nope. Turpin mengerjakan yang awal, aku ambil yang akhir. Kami akan berdiskusi kalau menemukan soal yang sulit."

Lisa hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ini. Lalu Tak bisa menahan diri, dia berkata, "maukah Anda memeriksa jawaban kami?"

"Tentu," kata Prof vector, mengambil perkamen Lisa, membaca sebentar, lalu mengangguk. "Bagus. Tapi coba kau Tanya Draco untuk soal no 2, dia bisa menjelaskan dengan lebih simpel. Kau Tak perlu setengah perkamen untuk soal itu sebenarnya."

Malfoy mendengus. "Padahal dia sudah mengambil soal yang mudah," ledeknya.

"Memangnya kau yakin jawabanmu sudah benar semua?" Tandas Lisa geram.

Malfoy tertawa. "Bagaimana Prof?" Tanyanya pada prof vector, yang sedang membaca jawabannya.

"Outstanding seperti biasa, Draco."

Jawaban Prof vector membuat Lisa melongo. Lisa mengambil perkamen itu, melihat bahwa Malfoy sudah mengerjakan 10 soal. Dalam setengah jam terakhir.

Prof vector menuju ke anak yang lain.

Lisa masih menatap takjub perkamen Malfoy.

"Ravenclaw selalu merasa mereka lebih pintar dari semua orang," kata Malfoy, mengambil kertas soal Lisa, lalu menuliskan jawaban nomor empatnya dengan tenang, tanpa melihat buku, dalam dua menit. "Kenyataannya, kalian cuma kutu buku yang Tak tahu arti kata 'bersenang-senang' bahkan jika kata itu tertempel di depan wajahmu." Dia tersenyum malas pada Lisa, yang mengambil perkamennya sendiri dari tangan Malfoy, melihat jawaban simple yang cowok itu tulis dengan sangat mudah.

Dan sejak saat itu, bagi Lisa Turpin tak pernah Ada cowok lain yang bersinar melebihi Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, dengan lidahnya yang tajam, bintang Aritmancy, tukang bully. Mendadak dia Tak terlihat menyebalkan lagi, tapi sangat keren.

Saat kelas empat, Lisa berharap Draco akan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa, tapi cowok itu malah pergi dengan Pansy Parkinson. Lisa sering mengajaknya bicara duluan, dengan kedok bertanya (walaupun memang dia sungguhan tak tahu jawabannya), Dan cowok itu adalah guru yang baik.

Sungguh mengagetkan kan?

Saat itu kelas 4. Lisa memberanikan diri duduk di sebelah Draco. Cowok itu mendongak.

"Itu tempat Blaise." Katanya pendek.

"Aku tahu," tandas Lisa. "Aku juga Tak berniat berlama-lama di sini. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau berhasil menjawab soal nomor sembilan? Seluruh teman-temanku gagal."

Malfoy mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tanya pada Granger."

Lisa mendesah. "Oke, kau juga tak tahu rupanya..."

Malfoy tersenyum malas. "Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk bicara denganku," katanya, bertopang dagu menatap Lisa, yang wajahnya merah padam.

"Aku bertanya padamu karena kau anak emas Prof vector dan selalu bisa menemukan cara mudah. Merlin, kau sungguh kelebihan percaya diri kan?" Tandas Lisa, sangat malu.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Aku populer, Kaya, Dan pintar. Aku berhak punya kelebihan percaya diri."

Lisa mendengus. "Kau tak sejago itu di pelajaran lain," tandasnya.

Malfoy mengangguk. "Dan kau Tak jago di pelajaran apapun."

Lisa tergagap. "Kesopananmu membuatku takjub. Sungguh," ketusnya.

Malfoy nyengir, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Mana PR mu."

Dan dia mulai menjelaskan. Semua anak, kecuali Granger, mengerumuninya. Dia tidak berbasa-basi, langsung ke poin. Memberi keterangan gamblang, dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dengan simpel. Dia sangat Slytherin, tak bertele-tele Dan selalu mencari cara termudah di semua persoalan. Seluruh kelas menatapnya takjub saat dia selesai.

"Kau tahu Malfoy, kalau kau bukan bajingan, kau harus mencoba profesi guru," kata Terry Boot.

Malfoy nyengir. "Tapi sayangnya aku sudah sangat Kaya Dan tak perlu menjadi apapun kan?" Katanya menyebalkan, membuat semua menggerutu duduk kembali di tempat mereka..Tak Ada yang mengucapkan terimakasih, Dan Malfoy juga nampak Tak peduli Tak Ada yang menghargai usahanya menjelaskan pada seluruh kelas begitu.

Lisa menggeleng. "Well, thanks Malfoy."

Malfoy nyengir kecil. "Jangan jatuh cinta padaku Turpin, kau hanya membuang waktumu," katanya.

Lisa memutar bola matanya. "Tenang saja Malfoy, dengan mulut tajammu itu, aku Tak Akan sudi."

Malfoy mengangguk. "Itu sebabnya aku selalu mengasahnya agar tetap tajam."

Lisa mendengus, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya, Tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Dan selalu seperti itu, selalu Lisa yang maju duluan, mengajak bicara duluan. Draco selalu nampak Tak peduli. Dia Tak peduli seberapa cantikny Lisa. Dia Tak pernah menatap Lisa lebih lama dari seharusnya. Dia selalu mengingatkan Lisa bahwa cewek itu Tak punya kesempatan sama sekali.

Tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuat Lisa Makin penasaran.

Sehingga, setelah tiga tahun hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, hanya terobsesi dari jauh, hanya bisa berbicara dengan cowok ajaib ini di kelas Aritmancy, Lisa rasanya nyaris Tak percaya bahwa mulut tajam itu kini melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu.

Mereka selalu bertemu di perpus, Lisa selalu menghampiri Draco. Cowok itu selalu nampak stress, tapi kemampuan nya membuat Komen pedas Tak berkurang sedikitpun. Lisa sedang duduk di pangkuan Draco, memeluk kepalanya, berciuman seolah Tak Ada Hari esok. Ciuman Paling luar biasa dalam hidup cewek itu.

Draco sendiri tidak melakukan banyak Hal, hanya membiarkan Lisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau. Tapi Lisa tidak bodoh, dia tahu bagaimana cara meruntuhkan pertahanan itu.

Lisa menatap mata kelabu Draco, yang balas menatapnya penuh nafsu. Tersenyum puas, Lisa meraih tangan besar Draco, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kaus nya. Draco nyengir kecil.

"Sentuh aku..."desah Lisa di telinga cowok itu.

Draco terkekeh, tangannya memainkan kait bra Lisa. "Tumben kau memakai bra."

"Aku hanya pernah sekali tidak memakai bra, Dan kau seolah mengecapku suka pamer dada."

Draco membelai tulang punggungnya, membuat Lisa bergidik penuh gairah. "Kenapa tidak? Payudaramu bagus." Dia meremas dada Lisa, membuat cewek itu mendesah keras. Untungnya mereka sudah memakai silencing charm. Tangan Draco mulai meremas Dan mencubit, membuat Lisa sangat-sangat basah sekarang. Draco nyengir.

"You're such a virgin."

"Kayak kau bukan saja," balas Lisa.

Draco bergerak, membuat Lisa merasakan organ vitalnya yang sudah sangat mengeras. Lisa dibutakan oleh nafsu, membuka kausnya Dan bra nya, melemparkan ke bawah kursi. Draco menarik napas, lalu mulai menghisap putingnya.

Mereka terus bermesraan, berciuman, Dan Lisa tahu dirinya Tak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Draco sungguh sempurna. Sentuhannya sempurna. Ciumannya sempurna.

Lisa sungguh-sungguh jatuh cinta...

Lisa melepaskan jubah Draco, cowok itu hanya memakai seragam celana Dan kemeja. Lisa membuka kancing celana Draco, menyusupkan tangannya ke balik celana itu, Dan merasakan betapa gagahnya Draco Malfoy...

Jatuh cinta lagi Dan lagi...

Draco tidak menyentuh rok Lisa, tapi cewek itu bisa sebegitu terangsang. Pelan-pelan, pikir Lisa. Minggu depan, dia mungkin sudah bisa merasakan Draco masuk ke tubuhnya. Tapi tidak Hari ini...

Lisa memainkan Draco junior, sampai cowok itu berejakulasi di tangannya.

Lisa tersenyum puas. Draco tampak sedang berada di puncak tertinggi, dia terengah, menatap langit-langit.

Tanpa senyum.

Lisa mengernyit. "Ada yang salah?"

Draco Tak menjawab.

"Draco?"

Cowok itu berjengit. "Nah, kurasa aku Akan kembali ke asrama. Kau oke?"

Lisa merasakan kecewa luar biasa. Rupanya cowok itu masih belum membuka hatinya untuk Lisa. Lisa menunduk, berusaha tidak termakan emosi Dan menangis. Draco pasti Akan langsung meninggalkannya.

"Oke. Walaupun aku masih ingin bersama," katanya akhirnya.

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Good night," katanya tanpa basa-basi apapun lagi.

Lisa hanya bisa menatap punggung nya...

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Chapter 33 udah selesai Saya tulis, tinggal menunggu 15 review, Dan akan langsung saya upload. Yuk review yang panjang.. ditunggu ya.. muaaachh


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33.

Harry Tak pernah benar-benar menyukai gosip. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan membicarakan orang lain. Dia dulu kadang bergosip dengan Draco, membicarakan hal-hal Tak penting seperti itu, Dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada sekolah in kalau sampai mereka tahu dia Dan Draco pacaran. Meledak saking hebohnya mungkin.

Tapi sejak Seamus resmi memberitahu anak-anak kelas 6 Gryffindor kalau dia salah Satu anggota geng gosip, dia jadi sering membahas segala hal soal aib orang lain, yang disamarkan dengan frase 'pergerakan sosial.'

Harry sedang duduk mengobrol dengan Hermione di ruang rekreasi (Ron Dan lavender menghilang entah kemana), saat Seamus menjatuhkan diri di sofa di depan mereka.

"Girls, kalian Tak Akan menebak apa yang kudengar dari klub!"

Harry Dan Hermione mendesah panjang. "Please Seamus, berita yang kau bawa seperempatnya adalah fitnah," kata hermiione.

"Tapi Kali ini sungguhan. Aku mendengarnya dari Ernie, yang mendengar langsung dari Bastian Pitt, yang melihat langsung dengan kedua matanya!" Kata Seamus penuh semangat. "Tarik napas, kalian Tak Akan mempercayainya. Lisa Turpin Dan Draco Malfoy terpergok sedang melakukan hubungan seksual di perpus!"

"WHAT?!" baik Harry maupun Hermione menjerit skaget.

Seamus tampak Makin girang pendengarnya bereaksi luar biasa. "Kaget kan? Maksudku, aku memang pernah mendengar kalau Lisa Turpin mengincar Malfoy. Tapi Malfoy bahkan tak pernah terlihat dekat dengan cewek manapun. Sumber terbaik mengatakan dia impoten berat, Dan keturunan darah murni Akan berhenti di dirinya. Berita itu menetap bertahun-tahun, Dan sekarang tiba-tiba dia sudah... Wow! Dengan Lisa Turpin! Sungguh cowok beruntung..."

Harry Tak bisa mendengar seluruh keterangan panjang dari Seamus. Otaknya buntu.

Draco.

Melakukan seks.

Dengan Lisa Turpin.

Tapi Harry bahkan Tak tahu Draco Dan Lisa saling kenal!

Hermione tampak sangat kaget. "Di perpus? Malfoy? Mana mungkin kan? Malfoy bahkan punya harga diri yang jauh lebih tinggi dari Lisa Turpin. Dia Tak Akan sudi merendahkan dirinya seperti itu. Dan di perpus... Eu! Bagaimana kalau terciprat sesuatu ke salah Satu buku?! Bahkan Malfoy Tak mungkin sebertak tanggung jawab seperti itu!"

Seamus mengangguk-angguk mendengarkan teori Hermione. "Benar juga sih..."

Harry masih Tak bisa mencerna kabar itu.

"Kurasa semua hanya kabar burung," kata Hermione lagi. "Malfoy akan memilih perjaka seumur hidup daripada mengotori jubahnya yang Mahal."

Seamus tampak Makin Tak yakin dengan beritanya.

"Belum lagi Lisa Turpin, kurasa dia Akan menampar malfoy keras-keras hanya karena mengusulkan duduk berduaan di lantai perpus.," Tambah Hermione.

Harry mengangguk. Hermione Ada benarnya kan? Draco bukan cowok seperti itu. Dia Tak pernah bicara dengan Lisa Turpin, Dan tiba-tiba tidur dengan cewek itu,,,

Kecuali jika dia diam-diam sejak dulu dekat dengan Turpin tanpa pernah mengatakannya pada Harry...

Tapi Theo, sahabatnya, bilang bahwa Draco masih memikirkan Harry kan? Bahwa Draco belum move on...

Kecuali jika Draco merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Turpin, seperti dia melakukannya saat dengan Harry...

Harry berusaha tetap tenang.

Tidak.

Dia mengenal Draco, Dan dia tahu bahwa itu pasti hanya gosip. Draco bukan cowok murahan. Draco lebih dari itu... Hermiione benar, dia punya harga diri yang tinggi. Tapi Harry juga tahu betapa mudahnya membuat Draco terangsang, betapa mudahnya membuatnya bersemangat untuk berciuman, Dan bukankah mereka pernah bermesraan sekali di perpus?

Tapi bukan seks kan. Seks adalah Hal yang lain lagi. Draco tak akan melakukannya pertama Kali di perpus...

Mungkin saja, kalau dia sudah sangat putus asa. Draco stress berat sejak awal tahun ajaran ini, dan bukankah Harry tahu persis bahwa satu-satunya Hal yang bisa membuat stresnya berkurang adalah orgasme...

"Yah kurasa kau benar Mione," kata Seamus setelah diskusi panjang dengan Hermione. "Maksudku seberapa beruntungnya Malfoy? Dia sudah punya semuanya kan, Masa dia dapat cewek Paling cantik sesekolah juga. Sungguh Tak adil..."

Hermione menggeleng. "Tapi semua tahu Lisa Turpin menyukainya. Tebakanku mereka hanya berciuman di perpus, tapi terpergok oleh anak Tak bertanggung jawab..."

Perut Harry mulas mendengar ini. Berciuman. Draco berciuman dengan Lisa Turpin.

Harry menarik napas. "Memangnya Malfoy Dan Turpin dekat ya? Mereka kan beda asrama..."

Hermione mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi Lisa selalu berusaha mengajak Malfoy bicara di kelas Aritmancy. Malfoy tak pernah sungguh-sungguh menanggapinya. Tapi kita tahu Malfoy, dia suka di puja-puja, jadi kurasa pasti cowok itu memberi harapan juga. Lisa bukan cewek bodoh yang akan mengejar cowok yang tidak tertarik sama sekali..."

Harry mengangguk, dalam hati dia melakukan jutaan kutukan cruciatus pada Draco. Kenapa cowok itu Tak pernah bercerita soal Lisa Turpin mendekatinya?! Pantas saja dia begitu bersemangat dengan kelas Aritmancy, ternyata prospek sekelas dengan lisa Turpin alasannya! Harry tahu benar bagaimana cara Draco membuat cewek tetap tertarik padanya, senyum malas, witty comments, Dan tentu saja cewek Ravenclaw akan tertarik pada wawasannya yang luas.

Harry berusaha menarik napas lagi.

Tenang.

Tenang.

"Aku Akan membahas ini dengan klub," kata Seamus, mengangguk serius. "Kau tahu Hermione, kau sungguh hebat dalam Hal ini. Kau bisa join klub kalau kau mau."

Hermione meringis.

Harry sungguh tak percaya Draco tega melakukan ini padanya. Di belakang Harry, di kelas Aritmancy yang eksklusif, ternyata dia main mata dengan cewek lain! Dan lihat dia, selama ini selalu menuduh Harry yang tidak-tidak, ternyata dirinya sendiri adalah cowok Playboy bajingan...

Harry merasa sangat marah, siap melabrak cowok itu, saat teringat bahwa dia Dan Draco bukan pacar lagi...

Dia tak punya hak untuk marah kan?

Harry menarik napas.

Lagian mereka sepakat Draco Dan Lisa tidak mungkin melakukan seks di perpus. Mereka hanya berciuman kan, bukan hal yang berbahaya...

Harry berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha menghilangkan tangan besar yang seolah-olah meremas jantungnya..

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco berjalan di apit Blaise Dan Theo yang memaksanya ikut makan siang. Draco tak bisa menolak, karena rupanya Blaise membuat catatan, Dan sudah empat Kali berturut-turut Draco skip makan siang. Tapi bisa apa dia, dengan pekerjaan di kamar kebutuhan yang Tak selesai-selesai juga...

Draco mendesah panjang, berpikir bagaimana dia bisa menyelesaikan makan siang secepat mungkin saat melewati serombongan cewek kelas 4 Hufflepuff, yang terkikik-kikik melihatnya..Draco cemberut. Dasar cewek-cewek ganjen. Mereka melewati serombongan anak kelas 5 Gryffindor yang baru keluar dari kelas Mantra, Dan mereka langsung berbisik-bisik heboh, beberapa menunjuknya. Draco mengeluarkan tongkatnya.

"Apa?" Bentaknya pada mereka, tongkat teracung siap. Dia Tak suka menjadi bahan tertawa. Para cewek Gryffindor itu langsung terdiam Dan buru-buru pergi. Dia memelototi mereka. "Kenapa sih cewek-cewek itu?"

"Kau tahu, pasti mereka heboh soal kejadian di perpus itu," kata Blaise sambil terkekeh. "Dan kau menyembunyikannya dari kami juga kan? Aku dan Theo ingin mendengar cerita lengkapnya saat makan siang ini, makanya kami menggeretmu."

"Kejadian di perpus?" Ulang Draco bingung. "Kejadian apa?"

Theo menatapnya tak terkesan. "Kau tahu persis kejadian apa. Kau Dan Lisa Turpin."

Draco tertegun. Memangnya Hal aneh apa yang dia Dan Lisa lakukan? "Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Draco ayolah, Tak perlu malu-malu lagi. Seluruh sekolah saja sudah tahu," tandas Blaise, memutar bola matanya. "Kau selalu berputar-putar jika membahas soal ini, makanya seluruh sekolah menganggapmu impoten."

Draco cemberut. "Aku sungguh Tak mengerti. Aku memang kadang mengobrol dengan Turpin di perpus. Dia beberapa Kali menciumku..."

"Jadi kau mengakui berciuman dengannya?" Tukas Theo, membelalak syok.

Draco mengusap rambutnya. "Yeah. Well, dia melemparkan dirinya padaku. Aku Tak mungkin menolak kan?"

"Tentu saja kau Tak perlu menolak!" Kata Blaise tersinggung. "Lisa Turpin cewek Paling cantik sesekolah!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kayak aku tidak tahu saja. Jadi ada anak yang melihat kami ciuman di perpus, begitu? Dan menyebarkannya..."

Theo menatapnya tajam. "Tidak Draco, Ada anak yang melihat kau Dan Lisa Turpin melakukan seks di perpus."

Draco melongo lebar. "What?"

Blaise Dan Theo bertukar pandang.

"Dia melihatmu Dan Turpin sedang on action di seksi Transfigurasi," tambah Blaise. "Beritanya menyebar ke seluruh sekolah."

Draco tertawa terbahak. "Sungguh?" Tanyanya tak percaya. "Dan semua percaya aku akan melakukan Hal seperti itu di perpus yang terbuka, di rak yang bahkan bisa di akses anak kelas Satu, dengan cewek yang bahkan bukan pacarku?"

Blaise nyengir lebar. "Semua menduga hormon membuatmu kalap setelah enam belas tahun hidup bagai suster katolik..."

Draco mendengus. "Merlin, sekolah ini sungguh berisi tukang gosip."

Theo masih menatapnya tak yakin. "Jadi kau tidak melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," tandas Draco sebal. "Aku bahkan Tak menyukai cewek itu..."

Blaise mendengus keras. "Oh jangan munafik Draco, Tak Ada yang Tak suka pada cewek Tercantik di sekolah. Lagipula, standarmu mau seberapa tinggi sih, kalau cewek sekelas Lisa Turpin saja tak bisa menaklukan gengsimu?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Karena aku menyukai seseorang bukan berdasarkan seberapa cantik dia..."

Blaise masih menatapnya skeptis. "Kau tahu, kalau kau begini terus, kau akan melajang seumur hidupmu."

Draco tertawa. "Membuat kita bertiga selalu bersama kan? Geng Lajang, menjomblo sejak lahir..."

Blaise dan Theo mau Tak mau t ertawa terbahak mendengar ini.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry dan Ron sedang membicarakan taktik quidditch di kelas Mantra saat dia mendengar ramai-ramai di depan. Para Slytherin masuk, Blaise Zabini Dan miles bletchley di depan, tampak sangat bersemangat. Rombongan itu diikuti oleh cewek-cewek Ravenclaw yang terkikik-kikik Tak karuan. Harry Dan Ron bertukar pandang. Ravenclaw biasanya tidak ikut di kelas mereka. Tapi jelas Kali ini mereka akan ikut kelas. Hampir seluruh anak kelas 6 Ravenclaw masuk kelas.

"Apa Kita salah jadwal?" Tanya Dean di belakang Harry, juga memperhatikan rombongan Ravenclaw itu.

Harry baru mau menjawab saat dia melihat Blaise Zabini mendorong Draco duduk di salah Satu bangku, Dan tentu saja, rombongan cewek-cewek Ravenclaw mendorong Lisa Turpin untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka bersorak dan bersuit penuh semangat. Beberapa cowok Ravenclaw dan cewek Slytherin tampak tak terlalu suka dengan Hal ini.

Harry melihat Draco hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan wajah Lisa Turpin merona luar biasa. Cewek itu nyengir bersalah pada Draco, yang hanya mengangkat bahu pasrah. Sorak-sorakan masih terdengar.

Harry berusaha tenang. Tenang. Dia menarik napas. Tentu saja berita Draco Dan Lisa tidur bersama membuat teman-teman mereka girang. Draco sendiri memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya, mengetuk-ketuk mejanya menunggu flitwick datang. Lisa Turpin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi hanya di jawab dengusan oleh Draco.

Cowok itu nampak Tak tertarik

Harry merasa setengah lega. Setidaknya Draco tidak menunjukkan ekspresi tertariknya. Dia jelas tidak mendengarkan apapun yang lisa katakan.

Harry mendesah lega. Mungkin semua itu cuma rumor yang dibuat teman-teman Lisa agar Lisa Dan Draco bisa dekat. Karena dia mengenal Draco, Dan dia tahu Draco bukan cowok yang bisa semudah itu menyerahkan dirinya...

iya kan?

Untungnya saat itu flitwick datang Dan menjelaskan kalau dia menggabung dua kelas jadi Satu untuk 2 pertemuan ke depan karena sedang sangat sibuk. Harry hampir tak pernah sekelas dengan para Ravenclaw, tapi semua keributan langsung terhenti saat flitwick memulai pelajarannya.

Tentu saja, pelajaran nomer Satu, dengus Harry dalam hati.

-dhdhdhdh-

Kehebohan Draco Malfoy- Lisa Turpin seolah terus menghantui Harry. Harry sebisa mungkin Tak mendengarkan bagaimana orang-orang mengelu-elukan mereka sebagai pasangan Paling hot seHogwarts. Rupanya keduanya sama-sama darah murni, populer, Dan sangat Kaya. Harry memutar bola matanya mendengar ini, seolah hal-hal remeh seperti darah, popularitas, dan harta adalah indikator kecocokan seseorang.

Tapi akhirnya pertahanan nya sedikit rubuh siang itu.

Harry sedang buang air di salah satu toilet, saat mendengar rombongan cewek masuk sambil tertawa dari balik biliknya.

"Aku tak percaya akhirnya kau mendapatkan Draco Malfoy!" Kata seseorang.

Telinga harry langsung tegak.

Seseorang lain tertawa. Suara Lisa turpin sendiri? "Setelah perjuangan panjang..."

Harry merasakan perutnya mulas.

Salah seorang dari mereka memasuki bilik di sebelah Harry, tapi sisanya sepertinya hanya berdiri di depan cermin. Ada 4 orang.

"Aku tahu, setelah dicuekin selama tiga tahun di kelas Aritmancy, tiba-tiba dia membuka hatinya?" Kata yang lain.

Lisa mendengus. "Yeah, rupanya dia punya pacar saat itu."

"Apa?" Cewek yang Ada di bilik sebelah Harry buru-buru keluar untuk mendengar gosip lebih lanjut.

"Dia pacaran selama Lima tahun dengan cewek, yang dia bilang jauh lebih baik dariku," kata Lisa, nadanya geli. "Kayak aku percaya saja."

"Lima tahun? Dari kelas Satu?"

"Dia bilang sih begitu. Tapi kau tahu bagaimana Draco, mungkin dia mengatakan itu hanya untuk membuatku kesal," tandas lisa. "Bagaimana pun juga, dia terlihat begitu bergairah denganku."

Harry menarik napas. Jadi benar gosip itu...

"Jadi kau sungguhan tidur dengannya?" Tanya cewek yang Harry kenal suaranya. Mandy brocklehurst?

Lisa mendesah. "Tidak. Belum. Kami hanya berciuman. Agak terlalu bersemangat mungkin," tawanya. "Kurasa si tukang gosip itu melihatku sedang tak pakai baju..."

"Kau membuka bajumu?" Pekik salah Satu cewek disusul tawa cekikikan yang lain.

Lisa ikut tertawa. "Sudah kubilang kan, agak terlalu bersemangat. Dan dia sungguh pencium ulung. Aku Tak pernah sebergairah itu seumur hidupku..."

"Jadi apa kau melihat 'paket' nya?" Tanya Mandy, disusul tawa girang yang lain.

"Hmm, well..."

"Oh ayolah Lisa, kau tahu kami semua juga penasaran pada Draco Malfoy yang Tak tersentuh itu..." Rengek seorang cewek.

"Kau Dan otak mesummu Cho..." Tawa Lisa. "Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi aku menyentuhnya..."

Cewek-cewek itu terkikik Makin keras.

"Dan tebakan Kita dulu benar. Dia tak mungkin punya kepercayaan diri 'sebesar' itu di atas, tanpa di imbangi dengan yang di bawah..."

Mereka memekik tertawa Tak karuan.

Harry merasakan wajahnya merah padam. Bagaimana bisa mereka membicarakan Draco seperti itu, seolah Draco hanyalah sepasang pakaian mewah yang mereka lihat di diagon alley.

"Dia sungguh luar biasa" desah Lisa. "Dan aku tak membicarakan 'paket' nya. Dia Tak pernah kehabisan komentar cerdas, dan selera humornya sangat tinggi. Kini aku tahu kenapa para Slytherin begitu memujanya..."

"Yeah, di samping dia sangat Kaya Raya Dan nyaris ningrat," tambah Mandy.

"Intinya," kata Lisa, terdengar sangat puas. "Tinggal selangkah lagi Dan kami akan bersama. Ibuku Dan ibunya sudah bertemu, Dan ibuku bilang ibunya sangat senang jika kami bisa bersama. Ayahku agak keberatan karena... Kau tahu... Ayahnya pelahap maut Dan sebagainya... Tapi Mum sangat senang karena aku mendapat cowok yang sepadan di segala Hal dengan kami..."

Cho mendesah. "Kau tahu dia mungkin akan ikut menjadi pelahap maut kan?"

"Yeah, tapi aku sungguh Tak bisa berpaling darinya. Kurasa aku menerima risiko itu. Lagian masih Ada harapan kau tahu siapa sudah tertangkap tahun depan saat kami sudah siap menikah kan?"

Harry tak tahan lagi. Dia memakai celananya, Dan keluar dari biliknya. Cewek-cewek itu langsung terdiam saat melihatnya. Dia berusaha tak menatap satupun dari mereka.

"Hei Harry," Sapa Cho Chang. Harry memberinya senyum tipis, buru-buru mencuci tangannya, lalu pergi. Dia masih bisa mendengar Lisa berkomentar.

"Ugh, Tak pernah suka padanya. Sok setengah mati hanya karena dia terkenal..."

Harry menggertakkan giginya.

Dia berjalan cepat menuju kamar asramanya. Dia ingin sendiri. Dia Tak ingin bertemu siapapun.

Dia tak ingin memikirkan apapun...

Tapi Tanpa sadar dia menabrak Theo nott.

"Oh hei," kata Harry, menghindari tatapannya.

Theo menatapnya Tajam. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia mengerjap. Astaga. Tidak! Dia Tak mau menangis disini!

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja..." Kata Theo pelan. Dia membawa Harry duduk di ujung lorong it, dimana Tak Ada orang yang lalu lalang. "Ada apa?"

Harry menarik napas. Menghembuskannya. Menarik lagi. Dia menatap langit-langit. Tidak. Dia Tak mau menangis. Dia Dan Draco sudah putus kan? Dan Draco berhak, seratus persen berhak menyukai orang lain, berciuman dengan orang lain...

Menikah dengan orang lain...

Hatinya bagi tercabik-cabik.

"ApA ini soal Draco?" Tanya Theo, masih mengamati wajah Harry.

Yang sekali lagi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Lisa Turpin yeah?" Tanya Theo lagi. Nama itu membuat hati Harry Makin sakit, Dan rupanya ekspresinya menjelaskan segalanya, karena Theo berkata, "kalau soal dia, kau Tak perlu cemas. Aku sudah memastikan dengan Draco, Dan dia bilang mereka Tak Ada hubungan apapun."

Harry mendengus. "Sungguh? Tak terdengar seperti itu dari apa yang Turpin katakan."

Theo mengernyit. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Turpin katakan padamu. Tapi menurut draco: dia bahkan Tak suka dengan cewek itu."

Harry akhirnya bisa menatapnya. "Draco bilang begitu? Tapi dia berciuman... Membuka baju... Dan entah apa lagi yang dia lakukan dengan Turpin..."

"Dia bilang turpin melemparkan dirinya padanya, Dan dia hanya tak punya alasan menolak. Cewek it cantik Dan bersedia, jadi dia merasa tak masalah," kata Theo. Harry menatap nya jijik. Theo tertawa, mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Bukan kata-kataku, Draco yang bilang begitu. "

"Tapi turpin bilang bahkan orangtua mereka sudah setuju..."

"Setuju apa? Menikah?" Dengus Theo. Harry mengangguk mengiyakan. "Aku tak tahu soal orangtua ini, tapi Draco bilang dia memilih melajang kok. Kau tenang saja, Draco bukan orang seperti itu. Dia mungkin hanya tertarik, tapi dia sadar bahwa ketertarikannya pada cewek seperti Lisa Turpin Tak Akan Bertahan lama. Kau tahu Draco bukan orang bodoh."

Harry mengangguk, memeluk lututnya.

"Aku tahu ini pasti sulit bagimu," kata Theo, menepuk pundak Harry. "Tapi sampai saat ini, kepalanya selalu tegak mencarimu setiap kali tahu kau memasuki ruangan..."

Harry mau Tak mau tersenyum mendengar ini. "Thanks Theo..." Gumamnya.

"No problem," kata Theo.

"Draco pernah bilang kau penggemar hubungan kami," tawa Harry.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Kau satu-satunya cewek yang aku tahu Tak Akan menjauhkan Draco dari aku Dan Blaise..."

Harry menatapnya horor. "Tentu saja aku tak mungkin berniat menjauhkan kalian!"

Theo nyengir kecil. "Yeah, dan tak semua orang seperti itu Potter." Dia bangkit, mengulurkan tangannya membantu Harry berdiri. "Kau tahu bagaimana Draco, orang lain akan ingin menguasainya sendiri. Tapi kau bahkan tak pernah berpikir begitu. So, aku mendukungmu."

"Slytherins," desah Harry. "Selalu punya tujuan."

Dan mereka berdua tertawa.

-dhdhdhdh-

Berbicara dengan Theo membuat hati Harry seratus persen lebih ringan. Dia bahkan bisa menghabiskan seluruh sisa minggu itu dengan ceria. Draco semakin jarang terlihat di aula besar, tapi hati Harry mau tak mau berbunga saat membuktikan teori Theo. Draco memang selalu mengangkat kepalanya, matanya menemukan Harry, setiap kali Harry memasuki ruangan yang sama...

Lisa Turpin masih tampak berpuas diri, dan dia Dan Draco masih duduk bersama di kelas gabungan mantra, tapi Harry tahu Draco Tak sungguhan menyukai cewek itu. Draco hanya merasa cewek itu gampangan.

Tapi segala teori, segala asumsi, seolah ingin membuktikan diri siang itu.

Kali ini di kelas Transfigurasi. Di akhir kelas, Seamus maju ke depan. "Guys, sori mengambil waktu kalian sebentar. Dalam rangka pemilihan Queen and king of Hogwarts, kami akan mengedarkan selembar kertas untuk kalian memilih siapa menurut kalian cewek Paling cantik Dan mempesona hati di Hogwarts Dan siapa cowok Paling tampan Dan gagah menurut kalian. Cowok harap mengisi nama cewek di kertasnya, sedangkan para cewek silakan memilih cowok favorit kalian..." Kata-kata ini tenggelam oleh cekikikan dari seluruh cewek di kelas. Mcgonagall, yang masih duduk di kursinya, nampak sangat Tak setuju dengan polling ini, tapi Tak mengatakan apapun. Harry ingat Seamus bercerita bahwa dia berhasil meyakinkan guru itu bahka polling ini akan menaikan spirit seluruh sekolah.

Seamus mengibaskan tongkatnya, Dan tumpukan perkamen kecil di sebelahnya melayang ke setiap orang di ruangan itu.

Ron mendengus di sebelahnya. "Sungguh tak penting," katanya sebal, Harry bisa melihatnya menulis Lisa Turpin. Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Kau bahkan tak menulis nama pacarmu sendiri sebagai yang Tercantik?" Sindir Harry. Ron mengangkat bahu.

"Pertanyaannya kan siapa yang Tercantik, bukan siapa pacarku."

Harry menggeleng. Dia tahu Theo adalah nomor Satu tertampan, tapi Draco yang pucat juga nampak manis, apalagi jika sedikit berisi seperti tahun lalu. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona, menutup kertasnya, siap menulis nama Draco...

"Hei!"

Dia mendongak, mendengar protes suara Draco. Rupanya Blaise Zabini yang duduk di sebelahnya merebut kertas Draco, menoleh ke teman-temannya, dan berkata penuh semangat,

"Ayo Kita lihat, menurut Yang Mulia Sempurna, siapa yang Tercantik di dunia ini?"

Draco tampak pasrah saat Blaise membuka kertasnya. Harry bahkan Tak memikirkan bahwa tentu saja Draco juga memilih. Jantungnya berdegup sejenak. Seluruh kelas menatap Blaise penasaran.

"Oh my merlin!" Seru Blaise tertawa terbahak-bahak, membalikkan kertas Draco agar seluruh teman-temannya bisa melihatnya. "Kau munafik! Tentu saja dia memilih Lisa Turpin!"

Dan saat itu Harry tahu bahwa dunianya hancur.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Sesuai janjii.. upload setelah 15 review yaay.. tenang Aja yang kangen drarry... Chapter depan full drarry.. juga udh selesai Saya tulis loh.. jadi 15 review lagi bisa? Hehe

Entah kenapa Saya semangat bgt pengen menyelesaikan cerita ini...

Hahahaaii.. review?


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Harry hanya terdiam di tempatnya, suara heboh anak-anak Slytherin seolah begitu jauh. Seolah Ada tangan raksasa yang menampar wajahnya, mencekik lehernya, berseru, "bangun, cewek bodoh."

Keluarlah dari dunia mimpi dimana Draco Malfoy masih peduli padamu.

Tenggorokan Harry tercekat. Dia berusaha menarik napas. Untungnya perhatian semua orang sedang tertuju ke arah Draco, yang hanya memutar bola matanya Dan bersedekap, membiarkan teman-temannya meledeknya habis-habisan.

Harry tak sadar waktu berjalan, sampai Seamus berdiri di sebelahnya. "Kau sudah menulis votingmu Har?"

Harry tersentak, menatap wajah Seamus yang penuh ekspektasi. Harry tersenyum kecil, mengangguk, menyerahkan kertasnya ke cowok itu. Kertas yang belum sempat dia tulis.

Tapi dia tak peduli. Dia ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari kelas ini. Dari tawa para cowok Slytherin. Dari Ron yang bertanya apa dia baik-baik saja. Dari wajah Draco yang...

Harry menelan tangisnya, berjalan cepat keluar kelas. Saat sampai di koridor kosong, dia memakai jubah gaibnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga. Jauh dari siapapun.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco mencuci wajahnya. Dia menatap cermin. Wajahnya berubah total. Dirinya berubah total.

Dia menarik napas.

Segala rencana berjalan berantakan. Dia masih belum menemukan jalan untuk membunuh Dumbledore. Dia berharap Slughorn segera mengirimkan Mead itu ke kepala sekolah, sesegera mungkin, agar dia bisa melepaskan diri dari tanggung jawab ini.

Dia menutup matanya. Teringat jelas Surat dari ibunya.

Dear Draco,

Sayang, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku berharap kau bisa menikmati hari-harimu di Hogwarts. Aku baik-baik saja di sini, Dan ayahmu mungkin akan segera bebas dari Azkaban.

Aku berharap kau Tak perlu menanggung beban karena kesalahan ayahmu, Dan kumohon Draco, jangan lukai dirimu. Minta tolonglah pada Severus. Kau tahu dia Akan melindungimu sebaik mungkin.

Beberapa professor mengirimiku protes soal nilaimu yang terus menurun. Aku tahu nilaimu penting untukmu Draco, jadi kumohon, perbaikilah, Dan kau Tak perlu melakukan hal yang Severus bisa lakukan sendiri.

Mungkin Kita Tak Akan mendapat kejayaan seperti dulu, tapi Kita akan tetap hidup.

Dan yakinlah aku Dan ayahmu sangat mencintaimu.

Love,

Ibu.

Draco menarik napas. Ibunya mungkin bisa bicara soal menarik diri Dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Snape, tapi dia tahu Pangeran Kegelapan. Tak ada yang bisa membuat ayahnya diterima lagi selain misi ini berjalan dengan lancar...

Dan Harry...

Astaga. Kenapa dia harus memikirkan Harry di saat seperti ini. Harry akan selamat. Akan ada yang melindunginya bahkan jika Dumbledore mati.

Draco mencipratkan air ke wajahnya lagi.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry menghabiskan sisa Hari itu di kamarnya, menutup kelambunya, berpura-pura sakit pada Hermione yang cemas. Dia menatap langit-langit tempat tidurnya. Pikirannya kosong.

Rasanya seolah inj kedua kalinya Draco memutuskannya.

Draco tak pernah memberinya harapan langsung, tapi sikapnya selalu menunjukan seolah dia peduli kan?

Harry termakan oleh harapan yang dia bangun sendiri di otaknya, harapan yang akhirnya di luluh lantakkan oleh Draco lagi Dan lagi.

Menurut Draco, Lisa Turpin adalah cewek Tercantik. Tentu saja dia adalah darah murni. Pintar. Ravenclaw. Punya latar belakang yang sama dengan Draco.

Dan mereka akan menikah.

Harry teringat dulu Draco pernah menjanjikannya pernikahan. Sejak mereka kelas tiga. Draco begitu yakin, begitu percaya mereka akan Bertahan sampai akhir, membuat Harry ikut percaya.

Tapi semua hanya janji kan? Semua hanya mulut manis Draco, yang Tak peduli apakah saat ini Harry merasakan hatinya hancur atau tidak.

Makhluk egois.

Dia berkata Harry egois. Tapi dracolah yang lebih egois kan? Dia yang mengakhiri hubungan yang pelan-pelan mereka pupuk. Mereka yang dulunya hampir setiap Hari bertengkar, sudah mulai bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik, sudah mulai saling mengerti, saling mengalah, Tak merasa perlu cemburu setiap Ada lawan jenis yang mendekat...

Dan Draco memutuskannya begitu saja.

Harry menutup matanya.

Dia berharap. Berharap ibunya membiarkannya mati saja di malam itu...

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry tertidur. Dia bangun karena kepalanya pusing luar biasa.

Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya bangkit dari ini...

"Harry," Hermione memanggil. "Kau baik-baik saja? Mau sarapan bareng?"

Harry menarik napas. "Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul."

"Oke," kata Hermione. "Kau ingat Hari ini ulangtahun Ron kan? Kutebak dia ingin menghabiskan Hari ini denganmu."

Hermione Dan Ron masih marahan tentu saja.

Harry mendesah. "Yeah. Oke. Aku Akan segera turun dengan kado." Dia bangun saat mendengar Hermione sudah keluar kamar. Dia mandi dengan air dingin, berharap air itu menyegarkan otaknya yang buntu dan hatinya yang lesu.

Tapi saat Harry turun, ternyata sudah terjadi ribut-ribut di ruang rekreasi.

"Ron, tenanglah," kata Dean, memegangi tangan Ron.

"Aku Tak bisa tenang sampai aku melihat wajah bidadariku! Romilda! Romilda!"

Harry melongo. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

Hermione menghampirinya. "Kalau dilihat dari gejalanya, ramuan cinta. Mungkin buatan Fred Dan George..."

Harry menarik napas. "Astaga. Di Hari ulangtahunnya..."

"Kau harus membawanya ke Slughorn. Dia pasti punya antidotnya," kata Hermione, menahan tawa.

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Oke. Kau tidak ikut?"

Hermione memberinya tatapan khasnya, membuat Harry mendesah lagi. Dia menghampiri Ron, membujuknya setengah mati untuk pergi ke Slughorn. Dan membujuk Slughorn untuk membuatkannya antidote.

Lalu Ron keracunan.

Segalanya berlangsung sangat cepat. Hari itu Harry habiskan dengan duduk di samping Ron di rumah sakit, heboh bersama Weasley yang lain.

Sampai saat makan malam, baru dia bisa makan di aula besar. Perutnya keroncongan, tidak makan apapun sejak kemarin. Dia duduk bersama Dean, membahas Ron lagi sambil makan sebanyak yang dia bisa. Lalu tatapannya jatuh ke pintu depan aula.

Draco masuk sendirian, mendudukan dirinya di samping Blaise Zabini, yang langsung mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dari gelagatnya, cerita soal Ron..Harry mengernyit, mencurigai Hal yang dia sangat tak ingin mencurigainya...

Wajah Draco berubah lebih pucat dari biasanya saat Zabini tengah bercerita. Cowok itu menatap kosong piringnya, lalu, tanpa kata, berdiri Dan berjalan keluar dari aula, tidak mengacuhkan Blaise yang memanggil-manggilnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry bangkit Dan mengikuti cowok itu. Draco berjalan cepat Naik ke lantai Dua, Dan betapa kagetnya Harry saat dia masuk ke toilet Myrtle merana.

Harry ragu-ragu, berjalan pelan, membuka pintu toilet. Draco sedang mencuci wajahnya, tubuhnya gemetar. Matanya melebar saat melihat bayangkan Harry di cermin di depannya, berbalik cepat.

"Apa..."

"Kau yang melakukannya kan?" Kata Harry, suaranya datar. "Meracuni alkohol milik Slughorn."

Draco mendengus. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu..."

"Kau yang memberikan kalung kutukan pada Katie, Dan kau yang meracuni Mead milik Slughorn," tandas Harry pasti. "Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya."

Draco menatapnya Tajam. Dia menegakkan kepalanya. "Bisakah kau tidak asal tuduh?" Tukasnya. "Dan kuingatkan sekali lagi, kau sudah bukan pacarku. Kau tak punya Hak mengurus urusanku, apa yang kulakukan atau tidak kulakukan bukan urusanmu!"

Kata-kata it bagai cabikan di hati Harry yang sudah porak-poranda.

Harry menarik napas. "Tentu saja, sekarang sudah Ada Lisa Turpin kan? Cewek paling cantik menurutmu." Katanya dingin.

Draco mendengus. "Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Harry tak bisa menahannya lagi.

Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya, melemparkan kutukan ke cowok itu. Draco melompat kaget, mengeluarkan tongkatnya juga.

"KAU PENJAHAT!" pekik Harry hilang kendali.

Mata Draco melebar, berusaha menangkis setiap kutukan yang Harry arahkan padanya.

"KAU KEJAM! KAU SUNGGUH TEGA!"

"Harry, tenangkan dirimu..." Draco panik, Harry tahu dirinya tampak seperti cewek kesurupan. Tapi Harry Tak peduli. Dia Tak peduli apapun lagi. Pipinya di banjiri air mata yang Tak terbendung lagi.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!" kutukan demi kutukan lagi.

"Harry, please..."

"KAU TAK PERNAH PEDULI PADA PERASAANKU!"

"Harry, stop..."

"KAU MENIPUKU! KAU TAK PERNAH SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MENCINTAKU!"

"Harry, astaga! Stop..." Draco menabrak salah Satu wastafel, membuatnya memekik kesakitan. Tapi Harry sudah Tak peduli kan. Dia Tak peduli apapun lagi.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU SETENGAH MATI!" Seru Harry, suaranya bergetar, tubuhnya gemetar. "AKU MENCINTAIMU DAN TAK PERNAH BISA MELUPAKANMU TAPI KAU MEMPERLAKUKANKU BAGAI SAMPAH!"

Draco tergagap, wajahnya pusat pasi. "Harry..."

"SEBEGITU MUDAHNYA BAGIMU MENYINGKIRKANKU!" Harry terisak murka, pikirannya kosong, kata-katanya keluar tanpa kendali, tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kendali. "SEGITU TEGANYA KAU MELUKAIKU!"

Draco menarik napas, berputar bersembunyi di belakang salah Satu wastafel. "Harry..."

"AKAN KUBUAT KAU MERASAKAN YANG KURASAKAN!" Teriak Harry. "INCENDIO!"

Wastafel di depan Draco terbakar. Draco melompat, menatap ngeri Harry. "Harry, please, stop!"

"CONFRINGO!"

"PROTEGO!"

"REDUCTO!"

"PROTEGO! HARRY! STOP!"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"

"PROTEGO! PROTEGO! PROTEGO!"

"CONFRINGO!"

"PROTEGO! HARRY! KAU SERIUSAN..."

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Kali ini Draco Tak sempat melakukan protego nya.

Darah menyiprat dari tubuh cowok itu.

Harry merasakan tubuhnya Tak bisa bergerak. Tubuh Draco bagai disayat pisau tak terlihat, cipratan darahnya mengenai hampir tiap sisi toilet.

"Tidak..."bisik Harry. Tubuh Draco jatuh ke lantai, bagai slow motion. Mata cowok itu membelalak, darah keluar dari mulutnya. "No... Draco..."

Harry berlari ke tubuh Tak berdaya itu. "Draco! TOLONG! TOLONG! DRACO PLEASE! TOLONG!" Dia memeluk Draco erat. "Draco... Please..."

Harry bisa mendengar peeves datang, bisa mendengar hantu itu berteriak. Harry mendengar suara langkah kaki, Dan tubuhnya di tarik paksa.

"Draco!" Seru Harry, tangisnya tak bisa berhenti. Suaranya pecah. "Please.. please..."

Snape yang rupanya menariknya. Guru itu berkonsentrasi menggumamkan mantra ke seluruh Luka Draco. Harry menggenggam tangan Draco, Tak pernah setakut itu seumur hidupnya...

Harry tahu Snape mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia tak bisa mendengar apapun. Harry fokus menatap dada Draco, berharap napas itu jangan sampai terhenti...

Harry hanya ingat Snape mengangkat draco menuju rs. Dia berjalan mengikuti guru itu dari belakang, bersyukur tak Ada orang sama sekali yang melihat mereka. Mereka masuk ke bangsal isolasi, ruangan khusus Satu orang.

Harry berdiri di samping Draco. Tak peduli tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Dia melihat madam pomfrey memberi Draco Ramuan demi Ramuan, mengoleskan beberapa jenis salep. Snape berdiri di samping Harry, mengawasi. Tak lama, Dumbledore datang. Semua diam mengawasi madam pomfrey bekerja.

Sampai akhirnya Draco di bilas bersih, Dan Harry bisa melihat luka merah besar tertoreh di dadanya sampai perutnya.

Harry mengeluarkan isakan tak tertahankan. Dumbledore mendesah panjang.

"Harry, apa yang terjadi?"

Harry Tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya isak tertahan. Napasnya keluar dengan Susah payah. Madam pomfrey langsung bergerak mendekatinya.

"Hiperventilasi karena syok. Minum ini Potter."

Tangan Harry gemetar luar biasa saat menerima vial dari matron itu. Madam pomfrey menatapnya simpati, membukakan vial itu Dan menyuapkannya ke Harry. Harry merasakan gemetar tubuhnya perlahan hilang, tapi air matanya masih mengalir. Draco tergeletak di kasur, dengan pakaian hijau rumah sakit Dan wajah sangat pucat. Tapi setidaknya sudah tidak mengeluarkan darah, Dan napasnya sudah teratur.

Harry menatap Dumbledore Dan Snape. "Semua salahku professor," bisik Harry. "Aku membaca buku... Melihat mantra tanpa tahu apa itu... Tanpa tahu apa efeknya... Aku... Kami bertengkar hebat, Dan aku hilang kendali..."

"Dan kau nyaris membunuhnya?" Tandas Snape.

Harry merasakan seluruh isi perutnya melompat ke lehernya mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Severus," tegur Dumbledore.

"Aku nyaris membunuhnya," isak Harry. "Aku nyaris membunuhnya..."

Semua hening, yang terdengar hanya suara tangisan Harry.

"Ini menjadi pelajaran untukmu Harry," desah Dumbledore akhirnya. "Bahwa kau harus lebih berhati-hati dengan apa yang kau baca. Bahwa kau Tak bisa menggunakan mantra Tak diketahui seenaknya begitu..."

Harry tak bereaksi, masih menangis terisak.

"Kita akan bicara lagi saat Mr Malfoy sudah sadar," kata Dumbledore. "Ayo Severus."

"Dia harus di hukum Dumbledore!" Protes snape.

"Nanti," kata Dumbledore tegas. Snape memelototi Harry, lalu pergi mengikuti Dumbledore keluar kamar.

Harry berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Draco. Cowok itu masih bernapas.

"Dia Akan baik-baik saja," kata Madam pomfrey. "Professor Snape memberikan pertolongan pertama yang bagus sekali. Mr Malfoy beruntung. Dan kau juga, young lady."

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kau boleh berada di sini," kata madam pomfrey lagi. "Tapi kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu."

Mata Harry masih hanya fokus pada dada Draco yang Naik Dan turun dengan teratur.

Madam pomfrey mendesah, lalu membersihkan tubuh Harry dengan mantra. Harry masih Tak bergerak. Matron itu meletakkan jubah pasien di samping Harry.

"Ganti bajumu," katanya. "Aku Akan mengecek secara berkala. Jika dia sudah sadar, segera panggil aku."

Harry mengangguk, mendengar madam pomfrey berjalan keluar ruangan.

Harry duduk di kursi di samping Draco, menggenggam tangan cowok itu. Dingin. Harry menutup matanya.

Dia tak pernah menyangka akan berada di posisi seperti ini, dimana dia sungguh telah melukai Draco. Dan hanya karena cemburu. Hanya karena cowok itu ingin bebas dari Harry Dan berkencan dengan cewek normal seperti Lisa Turpin.

Pantas saja kalau Draco Tak ingin bersamanya.

Dia bukan hanya cewek banyak masalah, tapi juga pembawa masalah.

Harry mendekatkan tangan Draco ke wajahnya, mencium tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku Draco, sungguh maafkan aku..."

Dan sekali lagi, Harry hanya bisa menangis penuh penyesalan.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya pusing luar biasa. Badannya sakit Tak karuan. Tenggorokannya kering. Kakinya Kaku.

Fokus pertamanya adalah dinding putih Dan atap putih. Serba putih. Dia di rumah sakit?

Lalu dia menunduk, melihat kepala terkulai di kakinya, tangan kecil menggenggam tangannya... Rambut hitam... Vanilla yang Samar oleh aroma darah...

"Ha...r...ry..." Suara Draco serak. Tapi Harry Tak perlu suara keras. Cewek itu terlonjak berdiri, langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya melebar, lega luar biasa.

"Draco... Astaga... Syukurlah..." Harry tergagap. "Tunggu, kupanggil madam pomfrey." Cewek itu langsung melesat keluar, Dan setengah menit kemudian kembali bersama madam pomfrey.

Matron itu memeriksa Draco, Dan, setelah puas, keluar kamar untuk kembali membawa nampan berisi makanan Dan sederet Ramuan.

"Pastikan dia makan Dan minum obat," kata madam pomfrey pada Harry yang mengagguk cepat. Saat matron itu keluar, Harry langsung duduk di sebelah Draco, membantu Draco minum. Cewek itu terlihat berantakan. Rambutnya di gelung asal, Dan dia memakai baju pasien.

"Sup bawang, kau mau kusuapi?" Tanya cewek itu, matanya Tak bertemu Draco. Draco mengangguk, merasa tubuhnya masih kesakitan untuk bergerak

Harry menyuapi Draco tanpa menatap mata cowok itu juga.

Draco mengernyit. "Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanyanya akhirnya.

Harry mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Aku Tak punya hak marah. Aku nyaris membunuhmu," katanya datar.

"Mantra terakhir ya? Aku ingat tak sempat menggunakan protego," kata Draco, mendesah. Harry Tak menjawab. Draco berusaha menelan semua yang Harry suapkan padanya, berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak muntah. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak makan.

"Berapa lama aku tak sadar?" Tanya Draco akhirnya, saat selesai makan, Dan Harry membantunya minum obat.

"Sejak kemarin malam," kata Harry .

Draco bersandar di bantalnya, menatap langit-langit lagi. Harry berdiri di Sana, mengawasi Draco, seolah takut jika dia lengah sebentar, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Apakah masih terasa sakitnya?" Tanya Harry akhirnya.

Draco meringis. "Well sedikit. Mantra apa sih yang kau pakai?"

"Mantra yang Tak sengaja kutemukan di buku," kata Harry pelan. "Yang aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana efeknya."

Draco menatapnya lama. "Lihat aku, Harry," Desisnya habis sabar.

Harry mengangkat bahu, menatap ke tembok di sampingnya. Draco bisa melihat wajah cewek itu sangat pucat, bibirnya kering, Dan matanya merah. Bekas menangis.

"Harry, kemari dan tatap mataku."

Harry menarik napas, matanya mulai berair, dan dia akhirnya melihat Draco.

"Maafkan aku," bisik cewek itu, suaranya gemetar. "Aku... Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Draco mendesah. "Harry, it's okay..."

"No, it's not," tukas Harry, menghapus air matanya cepat. "Kau tahu ini sama sekali tidak oke. Aku hilang kendali, aku Tak bisa berpikir, hanya karena... Karena cemburu..."

Draco mendengus. "Kayak ini baru pertama Kali saja," katanya, mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Tapi wajah Harry Makin nampak tertekan. "Aku tahu..." Bisiknya. "Dan sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau memutuskan ku..."

Draco menggeleng. "Tak ada hubungannya dengan itu..."

Harry menarik hembuskan napasnya. "Tidak, kau benar sejak awal. Aku egois. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku berpikir bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu luar biasa, tapi bagaimana bisa aku mencintaimu kalau aku menyakitimu seperti itu? Aku dikuasai cemburu menjijikan, aku ingin membuatmu terluka, karena aku egois, karena aku ingin kau merasakan apa yang kurasakan." Dia menelan ludah. "Kau kehilangan sangat banyak darah... Kau nyaris mati, Draco, kalau Snape Tak Ada di Sana..."

Draco menatap Harry lama. "Tapi aku tidak mati kan..."

Harry mendengus tanpa humor. Dia berjalan mendekati, lalu, penuh tekad, menyibakan jubah pasien Draco. Draco menunduk, melihat luka merah luar biasa besar, terbentang melintang dari dada sampai perutnya...

"Kau nyaris mati," kata Harry pelan, matanya juga terfokus pada bekas Luka Draco. "Dan semua itu karena aku. Karena keegoisanku, kecemburuanku yang menginginkanmu untuk diriku sendiri..."

Draco mendesah, menutup jubahnya, lalu meraih tangan Harry, membimbing cewek itu duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Dengar..."

"Aku tak berharap kau memaafkanku," kata Harry lagi. "Tapi aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa aku Akan melakukan apapun, apapun untukmu. Aku Tak Akan mengejarmu lagi. Aku akan mundur, aku... Aku akan berbahagia untukmu jika kau akan menikah dengan Lisa Turpin..."

"Kau ini bicara apa sih? Siapa yang mau menikahi Lisa Turpin..."

"Aku merasa bodoh karena Tak bisa melihat bahwa selama ini kau benar. Bahwa putus adalah pilihan terbaik Kita. Kau benar karena kau tahu betapa Tak stabilnya aku, dengan semua orang yang kucintai berakhir mati..." Harry terisak, air matanya membanjiri pipinya.

Draco mendesah lagi. "Kau mulai meracau."

Harry tertawa datar. "Aku bahkan Tak punya apapun yang bisa kutawarkan untukmu. Aku Tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan, bermimpi bahwa kau masih menyukaiku. Kurasa semua orang normal akan meninggalkan cewek aneh banyak masalah sepertiku," katanya serak. "I am such a joke."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara?" Tandas Draco. "Sudah kukatakan, aku meminta putus bukan karena itu."

Harry terdiam, matanya jatuh ke tangannya Dan tangan Draco yang bertautan. Draco mengusap punggung tangan Harry dengan jempolnya, berusaha membuatnya tenang.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu pasti masih banyak kesalahan ku yang lain, yang dengan bodohnya Tak pernah kusadari..."

"Aku meminta putus karena aku merasa kau Tak membutuhkanku."

Kata-kata ini membuat Harry membelalak kaget. "Hah?"

Draco mendesah. "Bukan karena kau cewek banyak masalah. Bukan karena kau selalu bertindak gila jika cemburu. Bukan karena kau egois, karena kalau kau egois, entah apa yang mereka sebut untukku."

Harry tergagap. "Karena aku tidak membebaskan ayahmu saat di kementrian..."

Draco mendengus. "Harry, di Hari ayahku kembali melayani Pangeran Kegelapan, aku tahu Hal ini akan terjadi. Dan aku tahu aku Tak bisa menyalahkanmu karena ini. Itu hanya alasan yang kuberikan padamu karena hatiku terluka, dan gengsiku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya."

Mereka terdiam. Harry berusaha mencerna semua kata-kata Draco.

Draco melanjutkan. "Awalnya sangat simple. Kau menyimpan rahasia dariku. Aku Tak mengerti kenapa kau Tak bisa bercerita alasan Snape berhenti mengajarimu occlumancy. Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Ditambah stress ujian. Tapi saat itu kau masih bersamaku kan? Kau masih datang tiap jumat malam, Dan aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa nanti kau akan cerita juga."

Harry mengernyit. "Tapi..." Draco mengangkat tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Harry, meminta cewek itu diam dulu.

"Aku selalu merasa jika harus memilih, kau akan memilih teman-temanmu. Kau selalu lebih percaya pada mereka. Tapi aku berusaha menyingkirkan semua pikiran Tak mengenakkan. Aku berusaha memaklumi. Tapi ternyata aku Tak bisa melakukannya."

Harry menatap mata Draco, mata hijau itu tampak terluka. Draco tahu sekali lagi dia melukai Harry.

Siapa manusia yang tak terluka jika rasa cintanya dipertanyakan?

"Lalu saat akhir ujian owl sejarah sihir, kau menyusup ke kantor umbridge bersama teman-temanmu, tanpa berdiskusi denganku, nekat ingin mencari Sirius. Aku sungguh kaget saat melihatmu di kantor itu, bertanya, kenapa kau tidak mendiskusikan ini denganku? Aku pacarmu!"

Draco menelan ludah, merasa dirinya sangat lelah. "Kemudian kau pergi ke kementrian. Bersama teman-temanmu, tanpa aku. Seolah kau lupa bahwa Ada aku di sini, bahwa aku juga, sama seperti mereka, siap mendukungmu, siap memperjuangkan hal penting bagimu. Tapi kurasa aku tidak seberguna itu kan? Aku bukan Gryffindor, jadi apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

Harry tergagap, tampak Tak percaya dengan semua kata-kata Draco.

Draco menarik napas, berusaha melanjutkan. "Seharusnya aku mengajakmu membicarakan Hal ini, tapi harga diriku terlalu tinggi. Aku tak mau kau tahu seberapa bergantungnya aku padamu. Kalau kau tak butuh aku, aku juga tak butuh dirimu."

Draco melepaskan tangan Harry, mengusap wajahnya. "Aku merasa diriku hanya lelucon. Apa gunanya laki-laki yang Tak bisa melindungi gadisnya? Aku merasa seperti barang tak terpakai. Dan aku benci merasa seperti itu. Dan kurasa perasaan itu begitu menguasaiku, membuatku sangat marah, sangat membencimu Karena membuatku merasa seperti itu..."

Harry kini hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Lalu tanpa berpikir lebih jauh, aku memutuskanmu. Aku ingin membuatmu terluka, sama seperti kau melukaiku."

Draco tertawa tanpa humor mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. "Jadi, bukan hanya kau yang punya mental tak stabil di hubungan Kita."

Mereka lalu terdiam lama. Mencerna tiap kata-kata Draco.

"Aku masuk ke kenangan Snape," kata Harry akhirnya. Draco mendongak menatapnya..Harry masih menunduk, memainkan selimut Draco. "Pensieve. Di ruangan Snape saat dia keluar Dan aku hanya sendirian disana. Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang mati-matian guru itu sembunyikan dariku." Harry menarik napas. "Ternyata ayahku, Dan teman-temannya, saat mereka masih kelas 5 di Hogwarts. Dad, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Dad Dan Sirius ketua gengnya. Mereka mengutuk Snape tanpa sebab, hanya karena Sirius bilang dia bosan. Mereka menggantung Snape di udara, tertawa-tawa keji, di kelilingi murid-murid lain yang sama kejinya, mengancam Akan membuka celana Snape..."

Draco melongo. "What?"

Harry mendengus. "Yeah, aku sungguh malu. Malu sekali. Selama ini semua orang selalu bicara soal ayahku yang pemberani, semua selalu bicara betapa luar biasanya dia. Tapi ternyata satu-satunya yang bicara jujur padaku adalah Snape. Ayahku adalah tukang bully sombong menjijikan, Dan aku malu bahkan untuk membicarakannya denganmu. Selama ini aku selalu marah tiap Kali melihatmu membully siapapun, tapi ayahku sendiri tenyata tukang bully yang jauh lebih parah..."

Draco tertawa. "Wow," katanya tak percaya. "Just wow. Tak kuduga di Gryffindor bisa Ada tukang bully. "

Harry ikut tertawa. "Aku bicara dengan Sirius Dan Remus setelah itu. Mereka bilang ayah berubah saat kelas enam, Dan ibuku... Di kenangan Snape, ibuku terlihat sangat membenci ayah. Remus bilang, Mum tak pernah sungguh-sungguh benci pada Dad, Dan begitu dad mengempiskan sedikit ukuran kepalanya, mereka mulai berkencan." Dia tersenyum hambar. "Tapi tetap Tak membuatku merasa senang. Remus bilang sama seperti mum, aku juga jatuh cinta padaku tukang bully. Jadi harusnya aku mengerti perasaanya."

Draco tertawa terbahak mendengar ini. "Jadi Kita adalah hasil karma?"

Harry tersenyum. "Mungkin kan? Bayangkan ekspresi ayahku kalau tahu anak gadisnya pacaran dengan Slytherin tukang bully Dan licik..."

Draco bergidik. "Kurasa itu satu poin plus mengencanimu. Tak perlu berhadapan dengan orangtuamu," godanya. Harry tertawa kecil.

Mereka terdiam lagi.

Lalu Harry menarik napas, mulai bicara lagi. "Dan saat aku mendapat penglihatan soal Sirius, aku berpikir tentangmu," katanya, menatap Draco tajam. "Aku selalu berpikir tentangmu. Aku ingin menghampiri mu, memaksamu menemaniku. Tapi aku teringat bahwa mungkin akan Ada ayahmu di Sana.. Voldemort Tak mungkin pergi ke kementrian sendirian. Aku bergidik membayangkan apa yang akan Voldemort lakukan padamu jika dia tahu kita pacaran. Dan aku tidak meminta bantuan siapapun, aku ingin pergi sendiri, tapi Hermione berkeras mengecek dulu di perapian umbridge. Bukan ide yang bagus. Aku Tak pernah melewati seharipun tanpa merasa bodoh jika teringat Hal itu..."

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry lagi. "Maafkan aku karena Tak Ada saat kau butuh... Saat Sirius..."

"Dan maafkan aku karena tak bisa membuatmu merasa berharga, karena kau adalah yang Paling berharga untukku, Dan aku gagal..." Harry menarik napas. "Aku hanya cewek bodoh yang penuh rasa cemburu."

Draco tertawa kecil. "Aku selalu menikmati jika kau sedang cemburu," katanya. "Membuatku merasa menang."

Harry memutar bola matanya. Lalu menarik napas lagi. "Sayang sekali Kita baru membicarakan in sekarang kan?" Dia tersenyum sedih. "Di saat kita sudah memutuskan bahwa Kita Tak bisa bersama..."

Draco terdiam mendengar ini. Lalu dia menarik tangan Harry, mengecup buku-bukunya jarinya. Masih bau darah. Apakah cewek itu sungguh tidak pergi kemana-mana sejak kemarin? Draco menatap mata Harry lagi, mata yang kembali berair. Cewek itu berusaha tersenyum, tapi kalah oleh rasa sedihnya.

Dan Draco merasa bahwa dirinya sudah kalah. Dia selalu kalah jika berhadapan dengan Harry kan? Kenapa dia tak mengakui nya sekalian? Kenapa dia Tak bisa menjadi pemberani?

Draco mendengus geli. "Kau tahu apa yang mengherankanku?" Tanyanya. Harry menggeleng. "Setelah kejadian ini Dan itu, setelah kau menuduhku, memakiku, mengutukku tanpa ampun, Dan membuatku kesakitan setengah mati..." Mata Harry membelalak. Draco tertawa. "Setelah itu semua, aku masih sangat sangat mencintaimu."

Harry menarik napas tajam.

"Aku berbaring di sini karena kutukan darimu, menatap dirimu yang berantakan. Rambutmu yang acak-acakan, bau darah, matamu yang merah, pipimu yang basah..." Draco melanjutkan, memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku masih bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Lagi Dan lagi."

Harry bagai terhipnotis.

"Aku merasa sangat bodoh, kau tahu," kata Draco. "Saat putus denganmu, aku mengira kau Tak peduli. Tapi aku melihat kau peduli. Kita masih tetap bertatapan setiap masuk ke aula besar, atau di kelas. Kita masih bertengkar seperti dulu. Kau masih terobsesi menstalkingku dengan Peta perampok. Dan saat aku menyindirmu bahwa kau akan langsung bilang iya jika aku mengajak balikan, Dan tatapan mu mengiyakan itu... Aku merasa sangat bodoh. Apa yang kulakukan?"

Draco menutup matanya. "Tapi aku tak bisa mundur lagi. Kau tahu aku sudah ditandai. Aku menjadi pelahap maut, Dan aku takut. Aku takut bahwa semua yang kulihat darimu hanya ilusi, Dan kau akan meninggalkanku karena aku adalah salah Satu pendukung Pangeran Kegelapan," katanya parau. "Jadi aku menutup mata Dan telinga. Aku berusaha tetap move on..."

"Tapi bahkan tiap dekat dengan cewek lain, yang terbayang adalah wajahmu. Bagaimana kau akan terluka karena ini. Aku berusaha keras Tak peduli. Saat Lisa Turpin menyodorkan dirinya, aku merasa pasti aku bisa. Kami bermesraan di perpus, kau mendengar itu kan? Bukan seks. Berciuman, Dan dia membuka bajunya, lalu menyelipkan tangannya ke celanaku..." Kata Draco hari-hati. Dia tak ingin menyimpan apapun dari Harry, Dan bertekad menceritakan segalanya. Wajah Harry Kaku mendengar ini. "Dan aku memang orgasme saat itu, tapi yang menggerogotiku bukan rasa puas, namun wajahmu yang aku tahu pasti Akan sangat terluka karena ini."

Harry berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Draco, tapi Draco menolak.

"Aku menyesal sekali karena membiarkan nya merayuku. Jadi aku bertekad akan menghindari. Tapi lalu seluruh sekolah tahu, Dan mereka seolah menyerangku. Tapi aku tetap menghindari perpus sebisaku. Dan aku sama sekali Tak tahu soal pernikahan atau apapun yang kau tuduhkan padaku. Dan aku memilih Lisa sebagai cewek Tercantik karena dia memang yang Tercantik. Pollingnya tidak bertanya siapa cewek yang kusukai kan?"

Harry mendesah panjang, menatap tangannya Dan tangan Draco yang bertautan.

"Sembilan bulan Kita pisah, Dan aku menyadari banyak Hal," kata Draco, menarik Harry untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Bahwa kau mencintaiku. Bahwa aku bergantung padamu, sama seperti kau bergantung padaku. Dan..." Draco mengusap pipi Harry. "Hidupku sungguh berantakan tanpa dirimu. Seolah aku Tak punya tujuan. Tak Ada yang memastikanku untuk berjalan di jalan yang lurus. Tak Ada yang memarahiku saat aku mengambil keputusan bodoh..." Draco menahan rasa sakitnya, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Harry, yang napasnya tercekat, bingung. Draco menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Harry pelan.

"I love you so much," bisiknya. "I love you, Dan aku tahu bahwa kau hidupku, dan jantung hatiku, Dan tanpamu aku mati."

Harry menarik napas, tampak tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kau... Kau Tak bisa melakukan ini pada dirimu Draco, aku nyaris membunuhmu..."

Draco mengabaikannya, "tutup matamu," katanya pelan.

Harry tergagap. "Draco... Aku tak ingin kau menyesal... Kau bisa mati..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kukatakan aku mati tanpamu kan? Apa kau Tak melihatku selama sembilan bulan terakhir. Seperti mayat hidup..."

"Tapi itu berbeda..."

"Apanya yang berbeda? Aku sudah memutuskannya. Aku memutuskannya saat kau berteriak mencintai ku di toilet kemarin. Bahwa aku tak peduli apapun lagi. Tidak dengan gengsiku, tidak dengan Pangeran Kegelapan," kata Draco Kaku. " Kuputuskan bahwa aku memilihmu dibanding siapapun, Dan kalau kau mati, aku Akan menyusulmu."

Harry bagai ditampar. "Jangan berani-berani kau bicara begitu!" Bentaknya, bangkit marah.

Draco menatapnya menantang. "Atau apa?"

Harry tergagap lagi. "Kau... Aku..."

Draco tertawa. "Aku Tak Akan membunuh diriku sendiri Potter," katanya enteng. "Tapi aku Akan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan untukmu. Dan kalau kau saja Tak bisa menang, aku tahu akan menyusulmu segera kan?"

"Kau... Kau sudah gila ya?" Bentak Harry. "Kau pikir bisa membuatku terkesan karena kata-kata itu?"

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku," kata Draco. "Jadi pastikan dirimu tetap hidup. Berpikirlah sebelum kau bertindak."

Harry menatapnya Tak percaya. "Kau mengancamku?!"

Draco nyengir kecil. "Percayalah aku melakukan ini karena mencintai mu," katanya santai. "Ini akan membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau harus melibatkanku di setiap urusanmu. Tak Ada lagi omong kosong kau takut aku terluka. Kau Dan aku adalah team. Dan aku Tak suka kau memutuskan apapun yang berkaitan dengan nyawamu tanpa input dariku."

Harry melongo, mulutnya membuka menutup, tapi tampaknya Tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sekarang kemarilah," kata Draco, mengulurkan tangannya. Harry masih berdiri syok ditempatnya. Draco mengernyit. "Atau aku yang kesana?" Dia meringis kesakitan saat berusaha bangun. Harry langsung melesat menghampirinya. Draco nyengir lagi, mendudukan Harry di sebelahnya.

"Tutup matamu," bisik Draco. "Sudah lama Kita Tak melakukan ini. Jantungku menyesakkanku..."

Harry tertawa kecil. "Kau benar-benar sudah Tak waras Draco..."

"Aku tahu," gumam Draco, matanya fokus pada bibir Harry. "Makanya aku memilih yang sama Tak warasnya denganku. Kita menyelamatkan dunia dari ketidakwarasan Satu sama lain..."

Harry mendengus. "Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Kau masih terluka..."

"Em hm," desah Draco. "Kiss me."

Lalu bibir mereka bertemu.

Mereka berciuman mesra Dan lama, Dan lagi Dan lagi, seolah Tak Ada Hari esok...

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Yaaaay balikaaan

Semua masalah kliir

Huraay huraay

Hehehe

Review?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Shell cottage

"Dan begitu, akhirnya kami balikan," kata Draco, nyengir mengenang. "Kayak yang lega banget ya Hari itu?" Tanyanya pada Harry, yang mengangguk.

"Waktu itu kupikir aku sungguhan Akan kehilanganmu," katanya, meringis.

Ron Dan Hermione tergagap.

"Aku sungguh Tak mengerti," kata Ron. "Bagaimana bisa kau mau kembali pada Harry setelah dia menggunanakan SECTUMSEMPRA padamu?"

"Dan hanya karena cemburu buta," Hermione menatap Harry, seolah baru pertama kali melihatnya. "Itu kekerasan ..."

Harry nampak Tak nyaman, dia hanya mengangkat bahu. Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, kau mendengarkan cerita ini. Kau tahu Harry mengutukku bukan untuk pertama kalinya saat itu..."

"Tapi kutukan yang nyaris membunuhmu, Dan kau masih Bertahan..." Kata Hermione pelan.

"Kalau aku, aku akan lari ketakutan. Maksudku, Harry, I love you Dan kau tahu itu. Tapi untuk melakukan hubungan Asmara dengan seseorang yang..." Ron mengibaskan tangannya. "Apakah ini normal?" Dia bertanya pada Hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Hermione. Harry berjengit.

Draco mendengus. "Well, aku tak minta pendapat kalian kan? Aku Dan Harry berhasil menjalani inI selama 7 tahun, Dan lihat kalian berdua yang 'normal' bahkan bergandengan tangan saja tak pernah," tandasnya. Wajah Ron dan Hermione bagai tertampar.

"Draco..." Tegur Harry.

"Tidak, aku Tak Akan membiarkan ini," ketus Draco, marah. "Kau lihat aku Dan Harry menyembunyikan hubungan kami karena komentar-komentar tak bertanggung jawab yang Tak ingin kami dengar. Dan kalian menganggap diri kalian sahabat Harry?"

"Bukan begitu," kata hermiione cepat. "Kami hanya bertanya-tanya, kan? Coba kalau kalian mendengar orang lain begitu..."

"... Aku Tak Akan ikut campur, dan berusaha membuat hubunganku sendiri berhasil," tandas Draco, efisien membuat Ron dan Hermione terdiam. "Setiap hubungan punya kelebihan Dan kekurangan sendiri. Kalau kalian merasa hubunganku Dan Harry penuh kekurangan, tentu saja. Tapi ada banyak hal yang membuat kami bahagia dengan ini, jadi kuharap kalian menahan diri Dan menutup mulut kalian dari berkomentar yang tak perlu."

"Oke," kata Ron akhirnya. "Oke. Sori. "

Mereka terdiam lagi.

"Sudah malam sekali, kurasa Kita semua kelelahan," kata Hermione, tahu bahwa Draco Tak Akan mau membahas lebih lanjut lagi. "Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." Lalu dia pergi ke dapur. Harry mengikuti dari belakang.

"Sori karena dia menyerangmu dan Ron seperti itu," kata Harry pelan. Hermione meringis.

"Yeah, kurasa dia takut kau berubah pikiran soal itu," katanya. "Takut kami membuatmu merasa harus mundur."

Harry nyengir. "Dia paranoid seperti itu," katanya mengakui.

"Dengan cerita panjang seperti itu, Dan aku masih merasa takjub. Draco Malfoy!"

Harry terkekeh. "Aku tahu maksudmu."

Mereka membuat spageti Dan menghangatkan saus Bolognese nya. Ron menyusul masuk dapur.

"Merlin perutku keroncongan..."

"Sama," kata Harry. Dia keluar dapur untuk memanggil Draco. Mereka makan dalam diam, semua kelaparan setengah mati.

"Besok Kita harus sudah mulai fokus pada misi" kata Harry. "Olivander..."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal misi," kata Hermione. "Bagaimana dengan misimu setelah kalian balikan?" Tanyanya pada Draco.

Draco mendesah, Dan mulai bercerita lagi.

-dhdhdhdh-

"Hmm, aku kangen bibir ini," desah Draco, kembali mengecup Harry. "Dan pinggang ini,"dia meremas pinggang Harry, lalu meraba punggung Harry dengan jemarinya. Tangannya bergerak sampai dada Harry, Draco meraba bagian putingnya yang menonjol dibalik baju pasien Harry. Harry lupa dia semalam melepaskan bra nya.

"Aku tahu kau mengencaniku hanya karena tubuhku!" Tawa Harry, tubuhnya bergidik bergairah karena sentuhan itu.

Draco terkekeh, bibirnya merambat ke leher Harry, tapi tak sempat menjawab karena pintu terbuka, membuat dia dan Harry melompat saling melepaskan diri. Draco mendesis kesakitan.

"Well," tandas madam pomfrey. "Kurasa kau sudah cukup sehat Malfoy. Potter, sebaiknya kau Mandi Dan berangkat ke kelas. Lihat masih Ada sisa darah di rambutmu. "

Harry melirik jam, kaget melihat sudah jam 8 pagi. "Tak bisakah aku bolos?" Katanya memohon.

Madam pomfrey memberinya tatapan sangarnya, membuat Harry melompat Dan berlari ke kamar Mandi. Harry mendesah panjang, sayup-sayup mendengar suara madam pomfrey dari dalam kamar Mandi.

"Kukira kalian sudah putus..."

"Balikan sejam yang lalu," kekeh Draco.

"Dengan cewek yang nyaris membunuhmu dengan mantra hitam?" Harry berjengit mendengar ini, madam pomfrey terdengar heran.

"Yeah, kurasa begitu."

"Well, kurasa Potter pasti punya banyak kelebihan kalau kau bisa mengesampingkan hal itu."

Draco tertawa. "Don't judge."

"Aku tak bermaksud menghakimi, kalian remaja selalu suka tantangan, Dan hal-hal Tak masuk akal," tandas madam pomfrey. "Hanya mengingatkanmu bahwa kau selalu masuk ke bangsal karena Potter."

"Benar juga," kata Draco mengingat-ingat. "Dia selalu bilang aku yang cemburuan, padahal dia jauh lebih parah."

"Dia mengutukmu dengan mantra hitam hanya karena cemburu?" Tanya madam pomfrey syok.

Draco terkekeh. "Dia pikir aku mau menikah dengan seorang cewek Ravenclaw..."

"Lisa Turpin?"

"Selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa begitu update dengan berbagai gosip receh..."

"Kau tahu aku berteman dengan Minerva."

"Menjelaskan semuanya. Kutebak dia Akan sangat kecewa Harry dan aku balikan."

Madam pomfrey tertawa. "Tenang saja, dia sudah menyiapkan ceramah panjang untuk Potter karena kejadian ini. Aku akan memberitahunya bahwa Potter melakukan ini hanya karena cemburu, jadi dia bisa menambah topik ceramahnya..."

Harry cemberut, mulai menyalakan shower. Dia tahu Madam pomfrey selalu menyukai Draco, cowok licin yang doyan menjilat. Tapi Harry kan jauh lebih sering berada di rumah sakit daripada cowok itu, harusnya dia lebih membela Harry kan?

Harry mendesah, tahu bahwa Snape Dan Mcgonagall Tak akan membiarkannya begitu saja tanpa ceramah panjang Dan detensi tiada henti.

-dhdhdhdh-

Selesai kelas, Harry dan Hermione menjenguk Ron. Mereka makan cokelat dan tertawa-tawa, senang Hermione dan Ron sudah balikan lagi.

Harry kembali lagi ke bangsal dengan jubah gaib selesai mandi Dan makan malam, menjenguk Draco.

"Hei," Sapa Harry, Draco sedang membaca majalah Ramuan. Cowok itu cemberut melihat nya.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku bosan tahu."

Harry meringis. "Sori, harus menjenguk Ron, Dan Tak bisa bolak balik menghilang tanpa alasan kan?" Dia membungkuk untuk mencium pipi Draco. "How are you?"

"Lumayan membaik, kata Madam Pomfrey aku bisa keluar besok. Rasa sakitnya sudah jauh berkurang," kata Draco, menarik Harry agar duduk di sampingnya di kasur. Mereka tiduran sambil bergandengan tangan. Harry meletakkan kakinya yang terbuka (dia hanya pakai hot pants) ke atas kaki Draco. Cowok itu mengernyit.

"Kau pakai celana begini ke ruang rekreasi?"

Harry tertawa. "Aku pakai jubah gaib dari kamarku."

Draco mengangguk lega. "Oke."

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Draco. "Aku kangen melakukan ini."

Draco mengecup kepalanya. "Aku juga. Ngobrol santai, tanpa arah. Atau memutuskan sesuatu bersama. Saat Kita berpisah, aku merasa mengambang. Seolah ngga Ada pegangan. Aku Tak tahu apa yang salah, apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Harry menatapnya. "Kenapa kau menjadi pelahap maut?"

Draco mendesah panjang. "Klise. Ayahku di Azkaban. Pangeran Kegelapan menganggap bahwa salah ayahkulah misI gagal di kementrian, jadi dia mau menghukum ayah lewat aku," katanya pelan. "Pangeran Kegelapan menjadikan rumah kami markas pelahap maut."

Harry tersentak duduk. "Apa?"

Draco tersenyum sedih. "Dia pindah begitu saja. Para pelahap maut keluar masuk seenaknya. Seolah dia adalah penguasa rumah leluhurku, turun temurun sejak 700 tahun yang lalu. Aku Dan ibu Tak bisa mengatakan apapun kan? Dan dia menjadikanku pelahap maut, memintaku menyerahkan diri seutuhnya padanya, dengan ancaman akan menghabisi ibuku jika aku menolak."

Harry tergagap, tak harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tak tahu betapa tertekannya aku. Pangeran Kegelapan mengatakan dengan gamblang, bahwa jika aku menolak, ayah Dan ibuku akan mati di tempat. Malam itu juga aku ditandai," lanjut Draco, matanya menerawang menatap tembok di depannya. Harry meremas tangannya menguatkan.

"Saat itu aku berpikir bahwa Tak ada gunanya melawan. Aku sudah kehilangan kau, aku tak mau kehilangan orangtuaku. Aku mengingatmu, membayangkan betapa kau pasti terluka karena ini. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan. Dan aku merasa, aku pasti bisa melakukan ini. Aku Akan menjadi yang terburuk, dan aku tak peduli apapun lagi selain ibuku. Aku akan menjalani inI. Aku Tak punya pilihan lain," desah Draco. "Melihatmu lagi di Hogwarts Express, membuatku berpikir bahwa kau pasti membenciku. Membuatku juga membencimu. Aku ingin membagi beban ini, aku ingin menangis di pelukanmu, ingin kau memberitahuku apa yang harus kulakukan. Apa pilihan yang kupunya. Tapi aku tahu itu Tak akan terjadi, Dan aku jadi sangat marah..."

Draco mengusap kepala Harry, menatap matanya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Harry menarik Draco, memeluknya erat-erat. Harry tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia tahu Draco sangat tertekan dengan misI yang diberikan Voldemort padanya, terlihat dari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, Dan tubuhnya yang bertambah kurus, Dan dia menyesal karena Tak Ada di saat Draco sangat membutuhkannya...

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," bisik Harry, menahan tangisnya. "Kita akan menemukan jalan untuk ini..."

Draco mendekap Harry Makin erat.

Mereka hanya berpelukan, sampai Draco berjengit, karena Luka nya sakit lagi. Harry buru-buru melepaskannya.

"Ugh, merusak momen Saja," geram Draco, membuat Harry mau tak mau tertawa. Harry mengambil cairan dittany di meja sebelah kasur, membantu Draco tiduran, lalu menyibakkan bajunya untuk menggosokkan Ramuan itu ke bekas Luka nya. Harry berusaha tak berpaling dari bekas Luka panjang itu, walaupun warna merahnya sudah hampir hilang, hanya berbekas luka sabetan. , Harry mengoleskan cairan itu. Draco bergidik.

"Sakit?"

Draco menggeleng. "Nah, hanya sensasi dinginnya."

Selesai memakaikan Ramuan, Harry tiduran lagi di sebelah Draco.

"Misi apa yang diberikan Voldemort padamu?" Tanyanya, berbalik miring menghadap Draco. Cowok itu juga menidurkan dirinya miring, bertumpu pada bantal agar tak menindih lukanya.

"Membunuh Dumbledore."

"What?" Harry berseru tak percaya.

Draco tertawa tanpa humor. "Dia berharap aku gagal, semua tahu itu. Dia terlalu marah pada ayah untuk tidak menghukumnya. Tapi aku ingat Montague pernah hilang di vanishing cabinet, terimakasih pada si kembar, Dan menurut ceritanya, kadang dia bisa mendengar percakapan di Borgin Dan Burkes juga. Jadi aku mencoba membuat misI ini berhasil. Aku akan mengkoneksikan Dua lemari ini, Dan menurut rencana, Bibi Bellatrix akan membantuku membunuh Dumbledore."

Harry hanya bisa melongo.

"Tapi rencana berantakan. Lemari itu sepertinya sungguh tak bisa diperbaiki, jadi aku menggunakan cara cadangan..."

"Yang membuat Katie Bell Dan Ron nyaris mati," sambung Harry, sama sekali tak terkesan.

Draco mendengus penuh ironi. "Aku tahu. Saat mendengar itu, aku membenci diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku Tak bisa menjadi pria berani yang mendatangi Dumbledore langsung Dan membunuhnya ditempat? Rencana ku tak Ada yang berjalan sesuai dengan harapan, Dan leher ibuku tiap harinya dipertaruhkan. Sekali lagi aku kehilangan pegangan, aku tak tahu harus berbicara dengan siapa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa berpegangan pada rencana ku. Selama aku punya rencana, nyawa ibuku Tak Akan melayang."

Harry bisa membayangkan perjuangan Draco menghadapi ini semua, jadi dia menghela napas berat. "Kau tahu apa yang harus Kita lakukan..."

Draco tertawa. "Bukankah ini inti dari semua masalahku? Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..."

Harry mengecup tangannya. "Kita akan bicara dengan Dumbledore..."

"Bicara soal ini? Ke orang yang selama hampir setahun ini kuharap-harap kematiannya?" Kata Draco sarkastis.

Harry mengangguk serius. "Dumbledore akan mengerti. Dia Akan memaafkanmu, Dan memberimu solusi. Percayalah padaku."

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Tak sesimpel itu..."

"Kau bilang kau butuh aku untuk mengambil keputusan," tandas Harry. "Jadi Kita akan melakukan ini."

Draco nyengir malas. "Aku tahu. Aku akan menuruti apapun katamu," katanya simpel. "Aku hanya mempertanyakan kewarasanmu."

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau yang bilang sendiri kalau Kita berdua sama-sama Tak waras kan? Kenapa harus kaget?"

Draco terbahak, ikut mendekatkan wajahnya, hidung mereka menempel. "I love you," bisiknya.

Harry hanya bergumam, membalas dengan mencium Draco mesra Dan lama. Tangan Draco bergerak ke punggung Harry, menarik cewek itu, sehingga ciuman berubah Makin panas... Hilang akal, Draco bangkit cepat, siap menindih Harry...

"Ohh my..." Erang Draco, menghempaskan diri lagi ke tempat tidurnya karena kesakitan. "Uggh... Ugh..."

Harry buru-buru mengambil dittany lagi. "Well, kurasa Kita harus menahan diri dulu..."

Draco hanya mendesis saat Harry menuangkan cairan ke lukanya. "Aku menahan diri sembilan bulan, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi," ketus Draco, memelototi Harry, yang hanya bisa mengangguk penuh simpati.

"Oke oke, aku tahu. Tapi..." Harry mengangkat bahu. "Aku tahu kau Tak sepenuhnya menahan. Ada Lisa Turpin yang dengan rela hati memuaskan libidomu kan? Jadi mustinya kau tak segitunya ingin melakukannya."

Draco menatapnya Tak percaya. "Jadi kau pikir aku pantas mendapatkan ini?"

Harry meringis. "Aku tak mungkin bilang begitu kan? Aku hanya merasa harusnya kau bisa menahan diri..."

Draco menggeram. "Kau tahu, kau bicara seolah kau orang suci. Bagaimana denganmu dan Thomas? Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Harry mengernyit sebal. "Gandengan tangan. Kecupan di pipi. Ciuman kecil selama Lima detik," tandasnya, memutar bola matanya. "Aku bukan jalang, kau tahu."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mau sepenuhnya disalahkan. Lisa Turpin duduk di depanku, memamerkan payudaranya. Jadi apa yang harusnya kulakukan? Menutup mataku?"

Harry memelototi nya. "Kau bisa pergi dari situ. Atau menolaknya!"

"Aku menolaknya!" Ketus Draco. "Menolaknya setiap Kali. Aku bilang padanya aku masih suka pada mantan pacarku selama 5 tahun terakhir. Aku bilang dia tak bisa membuatku sebergairah seperti denganmu. Aku menolaknya dengan jelas..."

"Sekaligus memberinya harapan, kutebak," sahut Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kayak aku tak tahu kau saja. Pasti kau memberi kata-kata, 'sori aku tak suka padamu, tapi bodymu boleh juga' atau sejenisnya kan?"

Wajah Draco merona. "Memang badannya bagus kan? Jadi aku harus bilang apa?"

Harry bersedekap. "Menolaknya dengan tegas. Itu yang harusnya kau lakukan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi. "Waktu itu kan Kita sedang putus. Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau," tandasnya.

Harry hanya terdiam mendengar ini.

"Tapi kalau dia menghampiri ku lagi setelah ini, aku Akan menolaknya dengan sangat tegas. Aku janji," tambah Draco buru-buru, melihat ekspresi Kaku Harry.

"Right," tandas harry, meneguk air di meja.

"Kemarilah," kata Draco, menepuk kasur di sebelahnya lagi. Harry mendesah, duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku belum mendengar ceritamu soal kejadian di kementrian tahun lalu."

Harry mengangguk, Dan mulai menceritakan semuanya, setiap detail. Mulai dari perangkap Voldemort, ramalan pecah, Sirius mati ditangan Bellatrix, Voldemort merasukinya tapi tak bisa, pertolongan Dumbledore, Dan terakhir percakapan nya dengan Dumbledore tentang isi ramalan.

Draco mendengarkan dengan seksama, memberi Harry pelukan erat saat suara cewek itu bergetar saat bercerita tentang Sirius, Dan baru bicara saat Harry menyebutkan isi ramalan.

"What the fuck?!"

"Yeah begitulah, Voldemort percaya soal ramalan itu, jadi dia berusaha menghabisiku saat bayi," tutup Harry.

Draco masih menatap Harry Tak percaya. "Jadi kau memang sang terpilih?!"

Harry mendengus. "Yup. Atau setidaknya Voldemort percaya itu."

Draco nampak sangat terguncang. Dia Tak bicara dalam waktu yang agak lama, jelas berusaha mencerna kenyataan ini. Setelah sekian lama, baru dia bicara lagi.

"Oke, kau tahu bagaimana pendapatku soal ramalan dan segala cabangnya," katanya perlahan. "Mereka sampah. Jadi bagaimana mungkin orang sepintar Pangeran Kegelapan terjebak disini?!"

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia sungguh gila kekuasaan kan? Dia Tak menyangka bayi kecil sepertiku bisa melawannya. Dan sekarang, dia harus membuktikan pada seluruh pengikutnya kalau dia lebih kuat dariku, kalau kejadian Lima belas tahun lalu hanyalah keberuntungan semata. Jadi dia begitu terobsesi menangkapku."

"Yang memastikan bahwa, yang satu Tak bisa hidup jika yang lain masih hidup..." Sambung Draco, menatap Harry sedih. "Bagaimana bisa kau menanggung semua ini? Kenapa selalu kau?"

Harry tertawa, memeluk Draco, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Draco. "Kalau kau Ada di sini, aku merasa bisa melakukan apapun, melalui apapun..."

Draco balas memeluknya, mencium kepalanya. Mereka terdiam sejenak, lalu Draco berbisik, "I love you."

Harry mendongak, nyengir menatapnya. "What? Dua Kali dalam sehari? Apa kau kerasukan?" Godanya, membuat Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi," kata Draco akhirnya. "Apa kau punya rencana bagaimana menghabisi Pangeran Kegelapan?"

Harry mengangguk, mulai menceritakan soal pelajaran dari Dumbledore, tentang horcrux Dan Masa kecil Voldemort.

Draco menarik napas tercekat. "Tujuh horcrux?"

Harry mengangguk. "Sudah 2 yang berhasil dihancurkan, jadi masih Ada 5, termasuk tubuhnya yang asli," katanya.

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Merlin, Pangeran Kegelapan sungguh takut mati."

"Melebihi ketakutannya pada apapun. Membuatnya paranoid..."

Mereka membahas soal horcrux ini sampai Harry menguap lebar, ternyata sudah jam 2 pagi!

Draco memeluk Harry dari belakang, posisi tidur favorit mereka, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke kepala Harry yang beraroma vanilla.

"Merlin, aku kangen vanilla," desah Draco, menghirup dalam-dalam. Harry tertawa.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat," katanya, saat Draco Makin menempelkan tubuhnya untuk bisa menciumi samping wajah, rambut, Dan leher Harry. Draco menarik napas panjang, menggosokkan wajahnya ke pundak Harry.

"I love you so much..."

"Tiga Kali!" Harry terbahak. Draco hanya menggumamkan sesuatu, napasnya mulai teratur..Harry mendesah bahagia, memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan Draco.

"I love you too."

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco keluar rumah sakit lusa siang, langsung menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Harry sudah menunggu di depan gargoyle yang menjaga di depan, cewek itu jelas masih memakai seragam. Draco sendiri agak tak yakin dengan rencana ini, tapi senyum Harry menguatkan dirinya. keluarganya Tak pernah menyukai Dumbledore, tapi orangtua itu jelas peduli pada Harry, Dan menurut Draco itu sudah cukup sebagai alasan mempercayai sang kepsek.

Draco menunduk, mengecup pipi Harry. "Dia ada?"

Harry mengangguk. "Aku bertanya padanya pagi tadi apakah Kita bisa bicara siang ini, dan katanya oke." Dia meraih tangan Draco, meremasnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Draco mengangguk. Harry tersenyum menguatkan, lalu berbalik untuk memberi kata kunci pada gargoyle, yang langsung membukakan diri. Mereka menaiki tangga, mengetuk pintu di ujung, hanya melepaskan genggaman saat mendengar suara Dumbledore yang menyuruh mereka masuk.

Orangtua itu tersenyum melihat Harry Dan Draco berjalan beriringan, memberi kode agar mereka duduk.

"Aku senang melihat kalian kembali bersama. Selamat," katanya baik hati. Harry dan Draco meringis kompak. Tampaknya hampir semua guru tahu bahwa mereka sempat putus dan akhirnya kembali lagi..Draco teringat ekspresi Snape saat menjenguknya kemarin, memergoki Harry sedang menyuapinya makan sup jagung. Harry menghabiskan sepanjang malam badmood memaki guru itu. Hanya Dumbledore yang menunjukan rasa senang mereka balikan lagi.

Well, kita hidup bukan untuk menyenangkan orang lain kan.

"Em professor," kata Harry akhirnya, memecah keheningan. "Draco punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan..."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Bahwa kau adalah pelahap maut? Bahwa Voldemort menyuruhmu membunuhku?"

Harry dan Draco tergagap, kaget setengah mati.

Dumbledore tersenyum, Tak Ada tanda-tanda marah sama sekali. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Yang aku tak tahu adalah apa yang berusaha kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan rencana itu."

Draco menyingkirkan kekagetannya. Jantung nya berdegup kencang, dan harapan mulai menyusupinya. Dia akan mengerti. Dumbledore akan mengerti. Dia tidak menghakimi Draco, tidak menyalahkan Draco...

Seperti membaca pikiran Draco, Dumbledore tersenyum sedih. "Banyak penyihir yang jauh lebih senior, jauh lebih cakap darimu, harus menuruti Voldemort karena ancaman-ancaman kejinya. Aku tahu kau tak menginginkan ini Draco, dan kau tak perlu malu karenanya. Justru ini menunjukan, kau punya rasa cinta yang besar, begitu besarnya, kau rela mengorbankan dirimu sendiri. Dan di balik segala doktrin yang keluargamu berikan soal darah murni, kau tetap bisa jatuh cinta setengah mati pada darah campuran..." Dia tersenyum baik hati pada Harry. "Dan aku mengerti, mengenal Harry, membuatmu tahu bahwa prasangka soal kemurnian darah hanya omong kosong..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia lebih kuat dariku," katanya simpel.

"Harry sangat jago duel, memang, semua guru pertahanan kagum padanya..."

Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Termasuk Snape? Umbridge?"

"Professor Snape, Harry, adalah yang memberitahuku kalau kau satu-satunya yang punya kemampuan duel di kelasnya, yang kemungkinan bisa mempertahankan diri dari serbuan pelahap maut," kata Dumbledore riang.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang tak yakin.

"Intinya, aku mengagumimu Draco, karena kau berdiri sendiri, melawan prasangka, melawan apa yang ditanamkan padamu sejak kecil, dan mau menerima kebenaran. Bahwa rasisme darah hanyalah omong kosong."

Draco mendengus. "Aku tak sehebat itu. Harry pengecualian karena aku menyukai nya..."

Dumbledore hanya tersenyum penuh arti. "Baiklah kalau kau berkata begitu."

Draco melirik Harry, yang menahan senyum. Sebal, dia bersedekap. "Jadi Anda mau mendengar ceritaku atau tidak?" Tukasnya.

Dumbledore memberi isyarat untuk memulai cerita. Draco mendesah, menceritakan semua yang sudah dia ceritakan pada Harry. Dumbledore mendengarkan dengan seksama, tidak memotong sedikitpun.

Selesai cerita, orang tua itu mengangguk. "Aku mengerti," katanya perlahan. "Dan kau ingin melepaskan diri? Baik, bisa Kita atur."

Harry tampak bersemangat. "Apakah Draco Dan orangtuanya bisa bersembunyi di grimmauld place?"

Dumbledore mengernyit. "Tentu bisa. Tapi..." Guru itu menatap Draco tajam. "Apakah kau mau? Kau tahu apa risiko ditandai. Dia akan tahu dimana kau berada jika kau sedikit saja keluar dari proteksi mantra fidelius, dia Akan tetap bisa membakar kulitmu untuk memanggilmu..."

Draco meremas tangan Harry, yang menatapnya horor. "Aku ingin berjuang bersama Harry," katanya pasti. "Tapi aku tak ingin dia menyakiti ayah dan ibuku..."

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Aku punya pilihan lain. Bukan pilihan mudah, tapi ini membuatmu bisa berjuang bersama Harry, membuatmu tak perlu bersembunyi sampai detik terakhir."

Draco menatap orang tua itu penuh perhitungan. "Bisa aku mendengarnya?"

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Kau bisa menjadi mata-mata..."

"No way!" Seru Harry. "Professor, yang benar saja. Anda mau mengembalikan Draco ke Sana?!"

Draco mengernyit, mengulang nya. "Menjadi mata-mata..."

"Jika waktunya tiba, Kita akan membuat sekelompok pelahap maut melihatmu melucuti tongkatku, jadi mereka akan percaya bahwa kau di sisi mereka. Kau akan kembali ke sarang Voldemort, Dan melaporkan apa yang professor Snape tak tahu padaku atau Harry, karena kau bisa terus berada di Sana, setidaknya sampai musim panas berakhir," lanjut Dumbledore.

"Tapi sir!"

"Jadi menurutmu aku harus menyelesaikan lemari itu? Membawa Bibi Bellatrix kesini dan melihatku melucutimu?" Ulang Draco.

"Kau, atau Professor Snape, salah Satu dari kalian berdua," kata Dumbledore jelas. "Sehingga posisi mata-mata akan tetap jalan..."

"Draco, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tentu saja kau Tak bisa..."

"Oke, aku mau," kata Draco setelah berpikir sejenak. "Aku bisa melakukan ini. Aku jago occlumancy. Aku Akan menjadi mata-mata. Untuk Harry."

Harry melongo. "Draco, yang benar saja..."

Draco menatap Harry tajam. "Kita sudah membicarakan ini ingat?"

Harry menatapnya putus asa. "Tapi caranya bukan begini..."

"Jadi kau berharap aku bersembunyi bertahun-tahun, membiarkanmu bertempur sendirian? Kau berharap punya pacar yang melakukan itu padamu?"

Harry mengernyit. "Aku berharap punya pacar yang hidup!"

"Aku akan hidup, aku bisa bersandiwara dengan baik. Dan aku akan melakukan ini," ketus Draco.

Harry mendengus tanpa humor. "Bisa-bisanya kau bicara soal mengambil keputusan berdua..."

"Aku menurutimu untuk mendatangi Prof Dumbledore. Dan Kita mengambil keputusan berdua, kalau tidak, aku Tak Akan mau kau ikut dipertemuan ini."

Harry menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, menoleh menatap Prof Dumbledore, yang sedang menatap langit-langit, seolah tak mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Professor Dumbledore, apakah anda yakin dengan rencana ini?"

Dumbledore menatap Harry lagi. "Setiap rencana memiliki lubang Harry, tapi aku yakin ini kesempatan terbaik Draco untuk ikut memerangi Voldemort. Aku akan memberi kesempatan bersembunyi, kalau tak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Sirius..."

Harry menarik napas tercekat mendengar ini. Dumbledore menatapnya sedih.

"Kadang aku lupa rasanya menjadi anak muda. Dan membuat kesalahan. Tapi aku belajar, Dan aku Akan berusaha sebisaku membuat Draco hidup," tambahnya pelan.

Harry menggigit bibirnya, masih setengah tak yakin. Draco menggenggam tangan Harry lagi, menarik gadis itu duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Mereka bertatapan (Dumbledore sekali lagi menatap langit-langit), dan Draco mengecup buku-buku jari Harry. "Kita akan melalui ini berdua, hm?"

Harry menatap mata Draco, mata hijau itu sedikit berair. Lalu cewek itu mendesah panjang, Dan mengangguk pelan. Draco tersenyum kecil, lalu kembali menatap Dumbledore.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sir?"

Dumbledore mengalihkan tatapan nya dari langit-langit lagi. "Aku akan menegaskan, bahwa pembicaraan ini adalah top secret. Hanya Kita bertiga yang tahu, Dan aku berharap Tak akan Ada orang lain lagi yang tahu."

Harry dan Draco mengangguk.

"Kau akan kembali membetulkan vanishing cabinet, Dan Kita akan menyusun rencana dimana semua siswa telah aman di asrama masing-masing. Bellatrix datang, Dan melihatmu atau Snape melucuti tongkatku, membuat kalian berdua Aman sebagai mata-mata. Lalu para anggota Orde akan datang, dan mungkin tahun depan kau Tak akan kembali ke sekolah, Draco, jika mereka melihatmu bertarung di sisi pelahap maut..." Jelas Dumbledore.

Draco mengangguk mengerti. Harry mengeluarkan suara protes. "Tapi sir..."

"Percayalah Harry, sekolah ini Tak Akan Bertahan lama setelah ini, Tak Ada artinya Draco Tak bisa kembali tahun depan atau tidak," kata Dumbledore sabar.

Harry jelas nampak Tak menyukai rencana ini sama sekali, tapi dia menutup mulutnya.

"Sementara hanya itu, Kita akan menambahkan detail rencana ini jika vanishing cabinet sudah berhasil kau reparasi Draco," tutup Dumbledore.

Draco mengangguk lagi, bangkit berdiri sambil masih menggandeng tangan Harry. Dumbledore tersenyum hangat melihat jari mereka yang bertautan.

"Terimakasih banyak karena memberiku kesempatan kedua, sir," kata Draco penuh apresiasi.

Dumbledore tersenyum. "Sekali lagi, Kita bisa melihat kekuatan cinta. Kau kuat karena itu Draco, jangan pernah kau lepaskan."

Draco merasakan wajahnya merona. Gryffindor dan kemampuan mereka bicara soal cinta tanpa malu. Cowok itu hanya mengangguk, lalu menggandeng Harry keluar. Sampai di depan gargoyle, Draco bertanya, "mau ke kamarku?"

Harry mengangguk, mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya dan memakainya. Mereka tak bicara sampai aman berada di kamar Draco di asrama Slytherin. Harry melepaskan jubah gaib dan jubah sekolahnya, hanya memakai seragam. Cewek itu duduk di kasur Draco sambil menatap sekeliling kamar.

"Aku kangen tempat ini," katanya nyengir lebar.

Draco melemparkan jubahnya ke atas meja belajarnya, membuatnya hanya memakai boksernya. Bekas lukanya masih jelas terlihat, sepanjang dadanya, tapi sudah sama sekali tak berwarna merah. Harry berpaling dari dada Draco, senyumnya hilang, mengernyit menatap jarinya. Draco mendesah menyadari ini. Dia duduk di sebelah Harry, meraih tangan cewek itu.

"Kalau aku harus mengulang lagi kejadian itu, aku Akan tetap membuatmu melakukan SECTUMSEMPRA padaku," katanya pelan.

Harry mendengus. "Yang benar saja..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Karena itu Kita baikan kan? Karena itu Kita jadi sadar bahwa keberadaan Satu sama lain jauh lebih berharga dari ego Kita..." Katanya, menyibakkan rambut Harry yang menutupi wajahnya ke belakang, menyentuh pipi Harry untuk menatapnya. "Jadi aku tak ingin kau bersikap seperti ini. Aku ingin kau tetap bisa menatapku, mengagumi dada bidangku..."

Harry tertawa mendengar ini. "Aku tak pernah mengagumi dada bidangmu..." Matanya menatap dada Draco, Dan perutnya. Sisa-sisa keseksiannya masih Ada, walaupun saat ini dia sangat sangat kurus. "Kau kurus sekali, kau tahu." Tangan Harry menyentuh perut Draco.

Cowok itu mendesah. "Yeah, turun hampir 20 pon, kemarin aku timbang di bangsal," katanya. "Entah bagaimana caranya kembali ke berat ideal itu."

Harry mengernyit. "Akan segera kembali karena mulai saat ini kau akan makan tiga Kali sehari seperti manusia normal."

Draco nyengir, memeluk Harry. "Aku tahu kau akan merawatku..." Katanya manja.

Harry tertawa, mengecup bibir Draco. "Tentu saja. Apa gunanya pacar?"

Draco menjilat bibirnya, membalas mengecup bibir Harry. "Untuk melakukan ini?"

"Hmm, entahlah, terlalu polos..."

Draco nyengir, lalu mendorong Harry agar tiduran di kasur itu, Draco di atasnya. "Untuk melakukan ini?" Gumam Draco, menciumi leher Harry, tangannya melepaskan dasi lalu kancing kemeja Harry. Jantung mereka berdegup sangat kencang.

"Ugh... Mungkin..."

"Atau Ini?" Draco melepaskan baju Harry, melemparkannya ke lantai, mengagumi tubuh indah di depannya, lalu meremas dada Harry. Harry mengerang pelan.

"Hmm..."

Draco nyengir lebar, menurunkan bra Harry, menunjukkan Dua gundukan yang Paling Draco rindukan. Selama putus, dia selalu menatap dari kejauhan, saat di perpus memakai pakaian muggle yang menunjukan bentuk dadanya. Dia hanya bisa ngiler dari jauh, dan masturbasi di malam harinya dengan memorinya soal dada itu. Kini akhirnya dia bisa melihat lagi.

"Atau melakukan ini?" Kata Draco, tanpa membuang waktu menghisap puting Harry, membuat cewek itu mengerang keras, meraih kepala Draco Dan menekannya ke dadanya penuh nafsu.

"Yeeeesss..."

Draco menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk memuaskan payudara Harry, dirinya sendiri sudah sangat keras. Tangannya meraba perut Harry, sampai ke rok nya, tapi lalu berhenti. Harry menatapnya. "Well?"

"Well?" Gumam Draco menciumi leher Harry lagi.

"Kau akan melepaskan rok-ku atau tidak?" Tandas harry tak sabar.

"Tidak," jawab Draco simpel.

Harry menggeram kesal. "Oh ayolah Draco!"

Draco tak menjawab, malah memberi Harry ciuman panas kembali. Harry mengernyit sebal, menggeliyat melepaskan diri dari cowok itu, lalu melepaskan roknya sendiri dengan mudah, membuatnya hanya memakai celana dalamnya. Hitam, sama seperti bra nya. Draco mengerjap kaget, menarik napas. Harry merasakan wajahnya merona dahsyat.

"Ayo Kita lakukan."

Draco susah payah menaikkan matanya menuju mata Harry. "Apa?" Tanyanya bodoh.

Harry tampak sangat sangat malu. "Seks."

Draco merasakan jantungnya meraung, memukuli dadanya sampai sesak. "Kita... Kita harus membicarakan ini..."

"Membicarakan apa lagi?" Erang Harry putus asa. "Merlin, enam tahun bersama Draco!"

Draco menelan ludah, tangannya gemetar. "Aku tak ingin kau menyesal..."

"Kalau dari gelagatnya, kau yang sepertinya yang akan menyesal," tandas Harry.

Draco berjengit. "Oke, oke. Ini tahap yang sangat penting dalam hubungan Kita, Harry, aku mau kau seratus persen yakin..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Aku seratus persen yakin sejak setahun lalu."

Draco nyengir. "Kau Dan nafsumu..."

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya kekanakan. "Aku tak mau dikuliahi soal nafsu oleh kau." Dia mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco, mendekatkan bibir mereka kembali. "Let's do it."

Draco menarik napas, menatap mata Harry tajam. "Aku ingin kau menikmatinya..."

"Aku ingin kau menikmatinya juga," bisik Harry. Draco tersenyum.

"I love you, kau tahu itu."

Harry mengecup bibir Draco sekilas. "I love you too. So much." Dia mendudukan dirinya di pangkuan Draco, membuat Draco Makin dikuasai birahinya saat bagian bawah mereka bersentuhan. "Let's make it."

"Make what?"

"Love, tentu saja."

Draco terbahak. Tapi dia tak menjawab lagi, hanya memberi Harry, cintanya, hidupnya, ciuman Paling mesra yang pernah mereka lakukan.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung lagiii

Sori bgt chapter ini agak lama wkwjwj

Kuharap panjang nya bisa mengobati penasaran

Review please?


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

An..guys, jangan lupa baca side story cerita ini ya, one hour with Harry Potter. Di jamin ga nyesel hahaha

Btw, enjoy

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry mengerang, bangun karena pinggangnya sakit. Memang saat pertama menyakitkan ya, tapi jelas tak semenyakitkan deskripsi yang Parvati berikan padanya yang hiperbola. Harry merasakan tangan Draco memeluknya erat, seolah takut dia Akan kabur saja. Gerakannya membuat Draco terbangun juga.

"Hei," bisik Harry, saat melihat mata kelabu itu terbuka perlahan.

Draco tersenyum malas. "Hei you..."

Mereka hanya bertatapan sambil tersenyum. Tangan Draco mengusap pipinya sayang.

"Sakit?" Tanya cowok itu.

Harry meringis. "Sedikit."

Draco mengangguk. "Nanti akan hilang sendiri kok. Kali kedua Akan lebih baik."

Harry tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Kau kan juga sama perawannya denganku."

Draco nyengir. "Kekuatan telinga."

Harry Makin terbahak. "Kau menguping pembicaraan cewek-cewek?!"

Cowok itu mengangkat bahu. "Mereka berbisik keras sekali di dekatku. Wajar dong kalau aku penasaran."

"Apa yang kau dengar? Parkinson di gilir oleh Tim Quidditch Ravenclaw?" Dengus Harry.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Jangan bicara ngawur. Pansy tak seperti itu..."

Harry menatapnya heran. "Kau tak tahu berita itu?"

Draco tergagap. "Tak mungkin kan? Ada 5 cowok di tim Quidditch Ravenclaw!"

Harry menatapnya prihatin. "Draco, seriusan, kau harus hangout dengan teman-temanmu!"

Draco meringis. "Yeah, aku tahu," desahnya. Dia menyibakkan rambut Harry yang super berantakan ke belakang, menatap punggung terbuka Harry.

Harry merasakan tangan Draco turun ke punggungnya, dia bergidik bersemangat. "Mau coba lagi?"

Draco nyengir. "Tidak sekarang..."

"Oh ayolah Malfoy, dimana staminamu? Masa kalah dengan Parkinson?!"

"Kau kuras habis-habisan..." Tawa Draco. "Lagian, pasti masih sakit sekali kan? Tak perlu terburu-buru, malam masih panjang..." Dia melirik jam di mejanya. Jam 9 malam. "Bagaimana kalau besok pagi? Kalau kau siap..."

Harry mendesah, membiarkan Draco memeluknya erat lagi. "Try me," gumamnya, tubuh hangat Draco membuatnya mengantuk lagi.

Draco terkekeh, mengecup kepalanya sayang.

Dan mereka kembali tertidur.

-dhdhdhdh-

Blaise mendesah panjang di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Dia sedang duduk di depan perapian, hanya dengan Theo, yang dengan tekun membaca buku tentang perampokan muggle. Theo sangat suka fiksi muggle, membuat Blaise dan Draco terheran-heran karenanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Draco...

"Sudah lima Hari tak ada kabar darinya," kata Blaise, bertopang dagu. "Kemana sih dia? Apa susahnya sih memberitahu Kita kemana dia pergi?"

Theo mengernyit, meletakkan bukunya di pangkuannya. "Tapi Snape merasa Kita tak perlu cemas..."

Blaise mendengus. "Tak perlu cemas? Setelah hampir setahun dia bersikap aneh, tidak makan, kurang tidur, dan selalu menghilang untuk entah melakukan apa?"

Theo mendesah panjang. "Mungkin dia sudah di kamarnya sekarang," katanya penuh harap.

"Kau tidak mengecek pagi tadi?" Tanya Blaise, Theo selalu rajin mengecek kamar Draco (mereka selalu tahu password kamar Draco, tapi berpura-pura tidak tahu agar sahabatnya itu tak menggantinya). Sejak Draco menghilang entah kemana Lima Hari yang lalu, setiap pagi Theo selalu melongok kamar Draco dengan optimisnya.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Buat apa? Aku sudah menyerah melakukannya..."

"Hai guys," Sapa Miles Bletchley, kiper tim Quidditch mereka. "What's up?"

"Draco masih hilang," tandas Blaise tidak mood.

Miles mengernyit. "Masa? Tadi siang aku melihatnya di sini kok. Dia jalan buru-buru ke kamarnya..."

Belum selesai miles bicara, Theo Dan Blaise langsung melompat berdiri, berjalan nyaris berlari ke kamar Cowok Ajaib yang Mendadak Hilang itu.

"Ironi kehidupan," kata Blaise cepat, memberikan kata Sandi ke pintu Draco, yang langsung membuka. Betapa leganya dia saat melihat jubah tergeletak di atas meja, sepatu di bawah tempat tidur, dan kelambu tertutup. Dia mendengar Theo masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Dia tidur ya? Jam sepuluh malam?" Tanya Theo. "Tumben."

"Ayo Kita balas dendam. Kita kagetkan dia, sama seperti dia membuat Kita jantungan tiap hari dengan kelakulannya yang menyebalkan," ketus Blaise, menarik terbuka kelambu, berseru, "Oi, Draco! Kau anak sialan membu... OH MY GOD!"

"APAAN?!"

Blaise membelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"OH MY GOD!" teriaknya lagi, jantungnya mencelat ke mulutnya.

melompat duduk dari kasur Draco, bukan hanya Draco Malfoy mereka, tapi juga Harria Potter. Harria Potter yang memekik kaget, buru-buru menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya yang sepertinya seratus persen tanpa pakaian...

"OH MY GOD!" seru Blaise lagi, matanya nyaris copot, Tak bisa mengalihkannya dari wajah cewek itu. Rambut luar biasa berantakan, dengan bekas ciuman di hampir seluruh lehernya, muka merah padam, mata hijau indah membelalak lebar...

"OH MY GOD!" cewek ini sungguh luar biasa seksi!

Draco akhirnya sadar dari kekagetannya, buru-buru bangkit, menunjukkan bahwa dia setidaknya tak memakai Satu lembar pakaianpun...

"Oh my God," kata Theo, antara menahan tawa dan hasrat saat melihatnya. Blaise bergidik, memilih mengembalikan matanya ke Harria Potter yang super seksi daripada melihat Draco berjuang memakai boksernya.

"What the hell?" Bentak Draco akhirnya saat bokser sudah menutupi segala fantasi terliar Theo, memelototi Blaise dan Theo bergantian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?! Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu kata Sandi kamarku?!"

Blaise mengalihkan matanya dari Potter yang tampak berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut tebalnya. "Kami yang harusnya bilang kan? What the hell?! Kau menghilang tanpa jejak selama Lima Hari, tanpa memberitahu sahabat-sahabatmu sejak bayi, Dan muncul kembali tanpa kata, ditemani HARRIA POTTER yang telanjang bulat di tempat tidurmu!"

Draco berjengit. Dia melirik Potter, memastikan tak Ada bagian tubuhnya yang bisa dinikmati oleh mata Blaise, lalu mendesah panjang. "Dengar, aku akan menceritakan semuanya nanti oke? Bisakah kalian keluar dulu?"

Blaise menatapnya tak percaya. "No way! Kau Akan menjelaskannya sekarang juga! Kenapa kau pergi? Kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan Potter? Merlin, Potter! Dan selama ini kukira kau berkencan dengan Lisa Turpin! Atau kau mengencani keduanya sekaligus? Kau tahu itu sungguh biadab..."

"Aku tak mau diceramahi soal biadab oleh manusia Paling biadab di dunia," tandas Draco, memelototinya. "Dan sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku tidak pernah dan Tak Akan pernah berkencan dengan Lisa Turpin!"

"Karena kau berkencan dengan Potter?"

"Iya!"

"Oh my God! Kurasa aku harus duduk," Blaise duduk di kursi, otomatis melihat Potter yang wajahnya masih merah. Cewek itu sedang bertukar pandang dengan Draco, tampak bingung. Draco mengedik kamar mandi, Dan cewek itu langsung bangkit, hati-hati menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut, membuat Blaise sedikit kecewa...

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatap dia?" Ketus Draco. Blaise meringis. Potter berlari masuk ke toilet. Theo terkekeh, duduk di bekas tempat tidur Potter. Blaise mengernyit melihat ini.

"Kau tidak kelihatan kaget!" Tuduhnya, menunjuk Theo, yang mengangkat bahu.

"Aku tahu mereka akan balikan akhirnya..."

"Balikan? Apa maksudnya balikan?"

"Tapi aku tak menyangka mereka akan langsung menikmati hasilnya..."

Draco melemparnya dengan bantalnya saat dia duduk di sebelah Theo. Theo tertawa lagi.

Blaise tergagap. "Kau... Aku... Apa maksudnya ini? Apa cuma aku disini yang tak tahu apa-apa?!"

"Yup," kata Theo, nyengir menyebalkan. Blaise memelototi Draco.

"What?" Tandas Draco. "Aku juga tak pernah cerita padanya. Dia memergokiku sedang berduaan dengan Harry..."

"Harry? Harry?" Blaise rasanya mau pingsan. "Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya 'Harry'?!"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Harry kan memang namanya. Jadi harus kupanggil apa?"

"Potter? Scarhead? Cewek gila?!"

Draco meringis. "Yah, itu panggilannya kalau kami lagi berantem..."

Blaise sangat, sangat terguncang. Draco mendesah.

"Dengar, Blaise, aku tak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun. Kami memang tak suka PDA, dan memang tak menceritakan pada siapapun..."

"Jadi kau sungguhan pacaran dengan Potter? Potter, Draco?! Gryffindor? Darah campuran? Pembela muggle? HARRY POTTER?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tadi lihat sendiri orangnya kan?"

Blaise mendengar shower dinyalakan. "Sejak kapan?"

*Well, resminya sih kelas 4..."

"Oh my God! Kelas 4?!"

"Tapi kami dekat sejak kelas 1."

Blaise tergagap. "Enam tahun? Kalian menyembunyikan ini selama enam tahun?!"

Draco mengangguk. "Karena Satu dan Dua Hal. Kau tahu soal Pangeran Kegelapan kan..."

"Aku tahu tentu saja! Tapi bukan berarti kau tak bisa memberi tahuku kan? Kau Kira aku Akan bocor kemana-mana..."

"Weasley dan Granger juga tidak tahu."

Blaise makin cengo. "Bagaimana bisa Gryffindor itu menyimpan rahasia seperti itu selama 6 tahun? Mereka kan tak terpisah kan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia memang pintar menyimpan rahasia."

"Tapi Theo tahu..."

"Yah, Theo Tak sengaja memergoki kami sedang berduaan..."

"... Di kamar ganti Quidditch Slytherin, saat kelas 3," sahut Theo, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur Draco. "Entah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat itu..."

"Well, thanks atas inputmu Theo," tandas Draco lagi. "Intinya, dia tahu sendiri, bukan kami yang cerita..."

"Pansy tahu kan!" Seru Blaise, teringat percakapan dengan Pansy dulu. "Dia bilang Theo dan Potter bercanda berdua di perpus! Kupikir saat itu dia berdelusi!"

Draco mendesah. "Memang Harry dan Theo entah bagaimana menjadi sobat sekarang."

"Dan kau selalu uring-uringan ketika Potter jadian dengan Thomas!"

Draco cemberut. "Aku tidak uring-uringan!"

"Dan kau selalu marah kalau ada yang bicara tak senonoh soal Potter dan tubuhnya yang super seksi!"

"Tentu saja kan..." Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kami pikir kau membenci dia, ternyata kau cemburu!"

Draco baru mau menjawab saat pintu kamar Mandi terbuka lagi. Potter keluar dengan handuk kimono milik Draco, rambutnya yang basah tergerai. Cewek itu meringis pada Draco, yang mengedik lemarinya. Potter langsung melesat ke lemari Draco, mengambil baju tanpa memilihnya lagi, seolah dia sudah tahu pakaian Mana yang harus dia ambil, lalu buru-buru kembali ke kamar mandi.

Blaise menatap Draco lagi. "Enam tahun!"

Draco terbahak akhirnya. "Enam tahun, termasuk putus selama sembilan bulan sejak Juni tahun lalu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa balikan?" Tanya Theo penasaran.

Saat itulah Blaise melihatnya. Bekas Luka yang membujur dari dada sampai perut bawah Draco, yang Blaise tahu persis tadinya tak ada.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya cemas, sejenak lupa pada Potter.

Draco mengikuti arah pandang Blaise. "Oh yeah, Satu Dua Hal terjadi..."

"Yang tak Akan kau ceritakan pada kami?" Blaise mengernyit dalam.

Draco mendesah, menatap pintu kamar mandi. Blaise menatapnya bingung, tapi tak bisa berkomentar lagi karena sekali lagi Potter keluar dari toilet, dengan Jersey quidditch Draco saat kelas 3 mungkin, dan salah Satu boksernya...

Blaise tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari kaki panjang, paha mulus, dan apakah cewek ini ngga pakai bra?!

Draco mengernyit menatap Blaise. "Woi, jaga matamu, Zabini!" Tukasnya.

Potter tampak sangat malu. "Kurasa aku akan kembali ke menara Gryffindor..."

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Nah, kau menginap Hari ini. Mereka berdua yang akan keluar sekarang," tandasnya, memberi Theo dan Blaise tatapan penuh ancam.

Blaise memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa sahabat harus kalah demi tidur dengan cewek kan."

Potter tampak tak enak hati. "Hei seriusan, aku tak apa-apa. Mereka pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu dengamu," katanya, tersenyum pada Draco, yang tampak sangat kesal. "Besok aku akan kesini lagi..."

Draco menggeleng, menarik Potter duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau bisa hangout dengan kami."

Potter memberi Draco tatapan yang benar saja. "Draco..."

"What?"

Mereka bertukar pandang, saling mengernyit, tapi kemudian Draco mendesah panjang. "Yeah, yeah, oke, pergilah."

Potter memutar bola matanya. "Sampai ketemu besok," katanya, tersenyum. Draco mengangguk. Blaise bersiap berpaling untuk memberi mereka moment ciuman perpisahan super panas setelah seks yang biasa dilakukan pasangan. Tapi anehnya, momen itu tak pernah terjadi. Blaise mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat Potter berhighfive dengan Theo, melambai padanya, lalu menyelampirkan jubah perak ke tubuhnya, Dan menghilang...

"Dia punya jubah gaib?" Kata Blaise kagum.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana caranya dia kesini tanpa seluruh asrama tahu," kata Draco, mengantar Potter yang tak kelihatan ke depan pintu. Dia meraih cewek itu, entah bagaimana dia melakukannya, lalu membisikan sesuatu. Blaise bisa mendengar Potter tertawa, lalu sepertinya dia sudah pergi karena Draco menutup pintunya.

"Well," desah Draco, kembali duduk di sebelah Theo di kasurnya. "Kurasa tak Ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan kan?"

Blaise menggerutu. "Jangan ngawur. Tunggu di sini, aku akan ambil stok fire whiskey di kamar. Kita ngobrol, kalau perlu sampai pagi."

"Merlin, aku lelah sekali kau tahu..." Erang Draco, menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur.

"Setelah beronde-ronde seks dengan Potter? Tentu saja,"ketus Blaise.

"Apanya yang beronde-ronde, ini pertama kalinya tahu," tandas Draco.

Blaise melongo. "Kau memacari cewek dengan bodi Paling hot se-Hogwarts selama enam tahun Dan baru menidurinya sekali?!" Katanya tak percaya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak berharap kau akan mengerti..."

"Tentu saja aku tak mengerti. Aku melihat Potter, Dan ngiler di tempat..."

Draco duduk kembali, menatapnya Tajam. "Aku dan dia tidak melakukan hubungan inI hanya untuk seks, kau tahu. I love her."

Blaise tergagap luar biasa lebar, menatap Draco syok. Lalu menatap Theo untuk mencari penjelasan..Theo hanya terkekeh, mengangkat bahu.

"Reaksiku jauh lebih baik saat pertama mendengarnya dulu," komennya.

Blaise menutup mulutnya, kembali menatap Draco tak percaya. "Love? Apa yang terjadi padamu Draco? Berubah menjadi Gryffindor?"

Draco terbahak mendengar ini. "Kau tahu, kurasa iya. Perlahan-lahan dia mengubahku jadi seperti dirinya!" Dia bergidik. "Merlin!"

Blaise masih tampak Tak percaya. "Dan kau yang... Mencintai dia... Membuatmu tak bisa melakukan seks?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia belum siap sebelumnya. Yah, sejujurnya dia mengajakku melakukannya sejak kelas 3."

Reaksi Blaise membuat Draco dan Theo tertawa terpingkal.

"Tapi aku tahu persis bagaimana caranya berpikir kan, kau tahu Gryffindor, serang dulu berpikir belakangan. Aku tak mau dia menyesal melakukannya, Dan membuat hubungan kami berantakan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu," jelas Draco. "Kau tak tahu betapa susahnya menahan diri..."

Blaise masih menatapnya penuh rasa heran.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah tak usah kau pikirkan. Aku tahu kau tak mungkin memahaminya." Katanya enteng.

Blaise cemberut. "Firewhiskey!" Ketusnya, lalu keluar dari kamar itu, tapi sempat mendengar Theo berkata,

"Dia bereaksi lebih baik dari dugaan Kita kan?"

Blaise hanya mendengus.

-dhdhdhdh-

"I don't care who you are..." Lisa bersenandung pelan, menatap bayangannya di kaca kamar Mandi, mengeluarkan kotak make up dari tas nya. "Where you're from..." Dia tahu yang dia senandungkan adalah lagu muggle. Dean Thomas membuat lagu itu populer di seluruh Hogwarts beberapa bulan yang lalu. Liriknya sesuai dengan Lisa saat ini. Cewek itu tersenyum pada bayangan cantiknya. Hanya tinggal sedikit sentuhan.

Sudah semingguan dia tak bertemu Draco. Cowok itu tak pernah ke perpus sejak mereka terakhir Kali bermesraan, dan Tak mungkin hari-hari ini menghampirinya di tempat umum, karena seluruh sekolah akan menyoraki mereka. Lisa mendengar dari seluruh orang bahwa cowok itu memilih nya sebagai yang Tercantik di seluruh Hogwarts, membuat Lisa Tak bisa berhenti tersenyum tiap mengingatnya.

Draco bisa jual mahal sesukanya, tapi dia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Dia pasti menyukai Lisa. Seluruh sekolah tahu itu. Lisa tahu itu.

Yang menghalangi mereka hanya mantan pacar yang sepertinya berkesan sekali. Lisa penasaran siapa orangnya. Tapi rasanya tak Ada cewek di Hogwarts yang punya pesona lebih dari dirinya.

Lisa mendesah, hari-hati menggunakan eye linernya. Dia tak peduli siapapun mantan Draco, cowok itu jelas setidaknya menyukai Lisa walaupun sedikit. Lisa Akan terus berjuang sampai Draco tak bisa lepas darinya...

Pintu toilet dibuka, Dan masuk ke dalam Harry Potter. Lisa berusaha tidak memutar bola matanya. Cewek itu memakai celana jeans Dan kaus berwarna biru. Rambutnya masih basah, mungkin dia baru selesai latihan Quidditch. Body Potter memang bagus sekali, Lisa mau Tak mau mengakui. Cewek itu agak terkejut saat melihat Lisa, tapi lalu mengangkat dagu nya tinggi. Dasar sok.

"Hei," Sapa Lisa basa-basi.

"Hei," jawab Potter malas-malasan. Lisa Tak tahu apa dosanya, tapi saint Potter jelas menganggap dirinya Tak layak bahkan untuk berbasa-basi. Geram, Lisa memutuskan untuk tak mengacuhkannya. Dia fokus mengaplikasikan maskaranya.

Potter mengeluarkan tongkatnya, mengeringkan rambutnya di kaca sebelah Lisa. Shampoo vanilla. Lisa penasaran merk apa yang dia pakai. Mungkin muggle, karena semua tahu Potter Pecinta muggle. Potter menyisir rambutnya, menggerainya. Lisa mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Jarang-jarang Potter menggerai rambutnya. Lalu cewek itu mengeluarkan kotak make up nya, membuat Lisa sangat heran. Dia bahkan tak tahu Potter bisa berdandan.

Tapi Potter tampak santai saat mengambil foundation, lalu memakai sedikit maskara, merapjkan alisnya... Potter sadar Lisa menatapnya tercengang dari cerminnya. Cewek itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa?"

Lisa mengangkat bahu. "Nah, aku hanya tak pernah tahu kau bisa berdandan. Kau selalu terlihat polosan."

Potter mendengus. "Semua cewek bisa dandan," katanya. "Tapi aku memang jarang melakukannya. Selalu punya hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan daripada menghabiskan berjam-jam menatap cermin."

Lisa merasakan sangat tersindir dengan kata-kata ini. "Sungguh? Apa hal penting yang kau lakukan? Jelas bukan belajar..." Dia balas menyindir.

Potter tersenyum dingin. "Ada banyak hal yang jauh lebih penting dari membaca buku, tapi aku tak berharap Ravenclaw bisa mengetahuinya," tandasnya. Dia mengambil parfum, menyemprotnya ke tubuhnya. Vanilla lagi.

"Dan Kali ini kau perlu berdandan?" Tukas Lisa. "Untuk merayu cowok-cowok malang macam Thomas?"

Potter tertawa. "Nah, aku mau berkencan dengan pacarku. Kami baru balikan setelah beberapa saat putus."

Lisa mendengus. " Yeah?" Jadi Potter Akan balikan dengan dean Thomas?

"Em hm, walaupun sudah Lima tahun pacaran, bukan berarti Kita Tak bisa menikmati kencan kan?" Kata Potter, tersenyum dingin.

Lisa menatapnya cepat. "What?"

"What?" Ulang Potter, menyisir rambutnya lagi.

"Kau sudah pacaran dengannya... Lima tahun..."

"Oh iya, sejak kelas Satu," kata Potter, nadanya berubah riang. "Kami putus setelah owl, tapi balikan beberapa Hari yang lalu. Kurasa dia baru sadar bahwa tak Ada cewek lain yang bisa membuatnya tetap tertarik." Potter memasukkan semua peralatannya ke dalam tas nya lagi. "Bye, Turpin." Katanya, tersenyum mengejek, lalu pergi dari toilet itu.

Meninggalkan Lisa yang hanya terpaku di tempatnya, dengan mulut terbuka Dan mata membelalak lebar.

-dhdhdhdh-

Blaise melirik Draco. Sudah empat Kali sejak mereka masuk ke aula besar untuk sarapan, sahabatnya itu menatap meja Gryffindor. Potter sesekali balas menatapnya, seolah dia merasakan kalau Draco sedang menelanjanginya dengan matanya...

Blaise cemberut. "Apa dia selalu begini?" Tandasnya pelan pada Theo. Theo menatapnya bertanya..Blaise mengedik Draco lalu Potter.

"Oh yeah, setiap pagi, siang, malam, di kelas, lapangan Quidditch," kata Theo, kembali memakan pancakenya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Desis Blaise kesal.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Mereka berdua jago menutupinya. Kau tak akan melihatnya kalau tidak benar-benar melihatnya kan?"

Blaise bertopang dagu, melirik Draco yang tampak bosan memakan roti panggang nya, jelas berharap dia berada di sebelah Potter saat ini, menggerayangi cewek itu...

"Tak bisakah kau menahannya sedikit," kata Blaise padanya.

"Menahan apa?" Tanya Draco bingung.

"Sexual tension." Jawab Blaise, memutar bola matanya.

Draco nyengir malas. "Why?"

"Why? Kau membuat kami semua gerah tahu!"

Draco menyesap tehnya. "Mungkin kau harus Cari pacar juga agar tidak sirik."

Blaise menatapnya tak terkesan. "Ha ha. Lucu sekali. Makanya aku benci pasangan, mereka bersikap seolah dunia hanya milik bedua Dan menganggap orang-orang lain yang Tak seberuntung mereka..."

Tapi tatapan Draco sudah kembali pada Potter. Gadis itu berdiri dari bangkunya, berjalan keluar aula bersama Granger. Cewek itu tersenyum kecil pada Draco saat mereka melewati meja Slytherin. Draco nyengir puas pada roti panggang nya.

Blaise berusaha keras untuk tidak muntah di tempat.

"Jangan pasang wajah begitu, kau tak mau Draco kembali suram dan menyedihkan seperti saat mereka putus kan," kata Theo bijak, tampak sama sekali tak terganggu.

Blaise mendengus. "Menjijikan. Begitu terpuruk hanya karena diputusin cewek. Dimana harga dirimu Draco?"

Draco tak menjawab, hanya mengambil roti panggang lagi, dan, setelah berpikir sejenak, telur mata sapi. Blaise menatapnya.

"Tumben telur di pagi Hari? Butuh ekstra energi?"

Theo mendengus, Draco hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oh shut up Blaise. Aku tak pernah berkomentar soal ribuan cewek yang kau tiduri kan? Aku hanya punya Satu, Dan kau bersikap seolah aku cowok mesum yang hanya memikirkan seks..."

Blaise dan Theo mengangkat sebelah alis mereka kompak menatapnya. Draco terbahak.

"Oh, oke, aku memang cowok mesum yang hanya memikirkan seks! Puas?"

Blaise dan theo mengangguk.

-dhdhdhdh-

Harry bangun mendadak, menatap jam. Sudah jam 6! Harusnya dia sudah di menara Gryffindor setengah jam yang lalu. Sepuluh menit lagi Hermione akan bangun, dan pasti bertanya-tanya dimana Harry.

"Draco, aku harus kembali ke Gryffindor," kata Harry, berusaha melepaskan dekapan Draco di pinggangnya. Cowok itu hanya menggerutu. Harry mengerang. "Draco please... Lepaskan dulu..."

Jawaban Draco adalah menarik Harry kembali tidur dan mencium lehernya. Harry merasakan tubuhnya mulai lemas. Tapi dia tetap berjuang.

"Draco, Hermione akan bangun sepuluh menit lagi..."

Tangan Draco mengelus paha nya, nyengir lebar saat Harry otomatis meregangkan kakinya, memberi akses pada tangan itu. Jemari Draco mengelus selangkangan Harry, mendekati vaginanya yang mulai basah oleh gairah. Harry menggigit bibirnya, menahan desahan yang pastinya akan lebih menyemangati Draco.

"Malfoy..." Erang Harry, saat jari-jari Draco memainkan. "Draco please..."

"Hmm, nope." Cowok itu melompat, menindih Harry, manatap Mata Harry penuh hasrat. "Let me love you first."

"Astaga Draco! Kita tak punya waktu... Uugghhh... Yeah..."

Draco terkekeh, menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka, Dan mulai beraksi.

-dhdhdhdh-

"Draco, bisakah kau membantuku soal yang ini?" Pansy duduk di depan Draco, yang sedang mengerjakan pr di dekat jendela. Draco melirik soalnya.

"Oke. Sebenarnya cukup simpel..." Dia menjelaskan ulang konsep Transfigurasi untuk nomor itu. Pansy mengernyit penuh konsentrasi, tapi tampak Tak kunjung paham. Akhirnya gadis itu mendesah.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kupikirkan mengambil kelas ini," katanya, akhirnya memilih melihat jawaban Draco di perkamennya.

Draco nyengir. "Tenang saja. Theo juga kesulitan di nomor itu."

Pansy mendengus. "Jangan samakan aku dengan cowok asosial itu."

Draco hanya menggeleng. Theo dan Pansy rasanya Makin kesini makin saling benci. Draco curiga kebencian itu awalnya ditanamkan oleh Harry dipikiran Theo. Ngomong-ngomong soal Harry...

"Jadi, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan soal dirimu dan Tim Quidditch Ravenclaw?" Tanya Draco to the point, berekspektasi Pansy akan kebingungan, karena absurd sekali rasanya kalau Pansy sampai di gilir oleh Lima cowok...

Tapi wajah Pansy merona, Dan cewek itu tak menjawab. Draco melongo.

"Wow," gumamnya. "Just wow."

Pansy menatapnya terluka. Draco mengangkat kedua tangannya defensif.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menghakimi mu, sori," tawanya. "Aku tadinya tak percaya saat seseorang memberitahuku..."

Pansy mendengus. "Seseorang? Maksudmu Potter?"

Draco meringis. "Well, yeah..."

Pansy cemberut. "Jadi akhirnya kalian balikan? Itu yang membuat moodmu luar biasa bagus semingguan ini?"

"Yup. Balikan seminggu yang lalu," kata Draco enteng. "Membuatku ingat, darimana kau bisa tahu soal aku Dan dia?"

Pansy tersenyum kecut. "Setahun lalu, di ruang rekreasi, aku melihatmu dan Potter berciuman..."

Draco terkekeh. "Oh yeah, memang waktu-waktu itu kami sering melakukannya. Tak kusangka Ada yang melihat. Thanks karena tak ember pada siapapun. Kami merahasiakannya karena Pangeran Kegelapan... Kau tahu..."

Pansy mendesah. "Apakah ini layak?" Tanyanya setelah mereka lama terdiam.

"Hm?"

"Kau mempertaruhkan keselamatanmu dengan berkencan dengannya kan? Apa kah dia layak?"

Draco tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa."

"Kau rasa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Dia satu-satunya cewek yang bisa membuatku tergila-gila..." Katanya, menerawang. "Spesial..."

Dan Pansy hanya tak tahu mau menjawab apa lagi. Dia menunduk, menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berair karena patah hati...

-dhdhdhdh-

Lisa melabrak kursi di depan Draco di sudut cowok itu di perpus. Cowok itu mendongak kaget.

"Oh hei," sapanya ragu, jelas melihat ekspresi Lisa yang penuh marah, sakit hati, Dan air Mata. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Lisa mendengus tanpa humor. "Baik-baik saja? Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya begitu!"

Draco mengernyit. "Apa maksudnya sih?"

Lisa mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, berusaha menguasai emosinya. "Aku kemarin bertemu Potter di toilet."

"Dan?" Tanya Draco, tampak sungguh bingung.

"Dan dia berkata bahwa dia telah 'balikan' dengan cowok yang sudah LIMA TAHUN dikencaninya!" Bentak Lisa marah sekali. "Mantan pacarmu Harria Potter?!"

Draco mendesah. "Aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya inI denganmu."

Lisa tergagap. "Apa hubungannya denganku?" Ulangnya berbahaya. "Kau bertanya apa hubungannya denganku? Setelah kau memberiku harapan demi harapan! Setelah orangtua Kita sudah setuju!"

Draco mengernyit. "Memberimu harapan? Aku jelas-jelas berulang kali bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu seperti itu. Aku bilang dengan jelas bahwa aku masih menyukai mantanku, dan Tak berniat melupakannya. Bahkan sejak dulu, aku ingat selalu mengingatkan mu untuk tidak jatuh cinta padaku karena kau tak punya kesempatan," tandasnya, bersedekap.

Lisa melongo. "Oh my! Aku tak percaya kau bisa berkata begitu! Setelah menciumku dan menggerayangiku! Kau memanfaatkanku!"

Draco mendengus. "Yang benar saja. KAU yang memanfaatkanku, Lisa Turpin. KAU tahu bahwa pertahananku sedang lemah karena baru putus dari pacarku. KAU yang berulangkali menghampiri ku disini, duduk di depanku, menunjukan payudaramu. KAU yang selalu melompat untuk menciumku, membuatku lemah. KAU yang memintaku menggerayangimu." Dia memutar bola matanya. "Dan aku masih selalu mengingatkanmu kalau aku Akan selalu lebih memilih mantan pacarku daripada kamu."

Lisa merasakan air matanya tumpah. Cowok brengsek ini, dia sungguh tak peduli pada perasaan Lisa. Dia tahu apa yang Draco katakan benar, tapi cowok itu tak berhak... Dia tak berhak memperlakukan Lisa seperti ini...

Draco mendesah panjang. "Misalnyapun aku tidak balikan dengan Harry, apa kau mau bersama cowok yang 90% pikirannya tak pernah untukmu?" Tanyanya, mengusap rambutnya. "Aku minta maaf jika kau merasa aku hanya mempermainkanmu. Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, dan aku tak pernah menyangka akan bisa balikan dengan Harry. Aku seriusan ingin move on saat itu, Dan aku mencoba... Tapi ternyata aku hanya tak bisa menghapus Lima tahun begitu saja..." Dia menarik napas. "Harry adalah seluruh hidupku. Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak akan pernah bisa bersama orang lain selain dia..."

Lisa tersengguk tak bisa mengendalikan tangisnya, berbalik, lalu berlari pergi dari situ.

Dia benci Draco Malfoy!

Dia benci...

-dhdhdhdh-

Dean sedang memainkan gitarnya saat merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Wangi vanilla ini. Tentu saja, gadis idamannya.

"Hei," Sapa Dean, menoleh menatap Harry. Cewek itu tampak sangat cantik, walau hanya dengan celana pendek dan jumper kebesaran warna biru. Rambutnya dia ikat dengan kuncir hijau...

Kuncir yang sama dengan yang dipungut Malfoy di perpus waktu itu...

"Hei," jawab Harry, meregangkan tubuhnya. Ron duduk di depan mereka, menggerutu.

"Aku tak percaya seberapa banyak pr yang harus Kita kerjakan. Maksudku, kalau tahun ini saja begini, bagaimana dengan tahun depan?"

Dean mengangkat bahu. "Salahmu sendiri mengambil banyak kelas sulit."

Ron mendesah panjang. "Demi auror... Masa remajaku hilang sudah..."

Harry tertawa. "Setidaknya tinggal Ramuan saja untuk minggu ini..."

"Besok ada Transfigurasi. Kau tahu McGonagall tak akan absen memberi pr."

Harry mendesah muram. "Yeah..."

Mereka terdiam sejenak, merutuki semua guru dalam hati.

"Oke, kurasa Kita perlu sedikit suntikan semangat," kata Dean, menggenjreng gitarnya. "Ayo nyanyi bareng."

Ron mengangguk. "Oke. Lagu apa?" Hampir seluruh Gryffindor sudah dicuci otak oleh ke-amazingan lagu muggle, Dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai hafal.

"Britney..."

"Tidak Britney!" Seru Dean sebelum Harry menyelesaikan kata-katanya, membuat cewek itu tertawa.

"Oke, bagaimana dengan..."

"Tidak penyanyi America!" Sahut Dean cepat.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Darimana kau tahu aku akan mengusulkan penyanyi America?"

Dean hanya membalas mengangkat alisnya. Harry terbahak.

"Oh ok, aku memang mau bilang Michael Jackson."

Dean memutar bola matanya. "Aku tahu persis seleramu, penghianat bangsa. Kita akan memilih penyanyi Inggris. Bagaimana dengan Westlife?"

"Mereka kan Irlandia."

"Setidaknya mereka lebih Inggris dari Michael Jackson," kata Dean asal, mulai memetik gitarnya. "Oo oo...oo oo oo..." Senandungnya. "Uptown girl..."

Harry dan Ron tertawa dan mulai bertepuk tangan. Segera, hampir semua anak di ruang rekreasi mengerumuni mereka untuk ikut menyanyi bersama. Beberapa hafal, beberapa bisa mengikuti reff nya. Semua bertepuk Dan bersorak girang, jelas butuh pengalih perhatian dari segala kepenatan sekolah.

"You know I'm in love with an uptown girl... My uptown girl..." Semua bernyanyi keras.

"You know I'm in looveee..." Suara Dean menutup lagu. "With an uptown girl..."

"Yeey!" Anak-anak bersorak heboh. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke pr masing-masing dengan semangat yang baru. Ron ikut berdiri.

"Ayo har, waktunya kembali ke kenyataan..."

Harry bersandar, menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung sofa, menutup matanya. "Sebentar lagi. Kau duluan saja. "

Ron berjalan ke tempat Hermione duduk. Harry mengerang. "Badanku sakit dimana-mana."

"Quidditch akhirnya membuatmu kelelahan?" Goda Dean.

Entah kenapa wajah Harry memerah mendengar ini, bergumam, "bukan Quidditch..."

Dean mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Well, kau selalu sibuk. Ada baiknya sedikit rileks kan?" Dia ingin sekali menyentuh wajah itu, membelai rambutnya... Harry Potter... Cewek idamannya sejak dulu...

Dia mendesah. "I want her everyday..." Senandungnya pelan sambil memetik gitarnya. Dia bisa melihat Harry tersenyum.

"And if he's beside, I know I need never care..." Sambung cewek itu.

"But to love her is to need her everywhere..." Sahut Dean, menatap lekat Harry.

"Knowing that love is to share..." Harry membuka matanya, nyengir pada Dean.

"Each one believing that love never dies..."

"Watching his eyes, and hoping I'm always there..." Desah Harry, menatap menerawang perapian sambil tersenyum-senyum. Dean mengernyit.

" I will be there... And everywhere... Here there and everywhere..." Tutup Dean, matanya kembali jatuh ke karet rambut hijau Harry.

Harry masih tersenyum pada perapian, mendesah. "Aku suka lagu itu."

"Yeah, the Beatles favoritku," kata Dean.

Harry nyengir pada cowok itu, lalu mengambil tasnya, bangkit Dan siap pergi. Tapi Dean meraih tangannya..Harry menatapnya bertanya.

Dean menelan ludah. Benarkah dia ingin mengetahui soal ini? Mata hijau Harry menunggu nya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau... Balikan dengan mantan pacarmu ya?"

Mata Harry membelalak mendengar ini. "Hah?"

Dean melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Sori, tak bermaksud penasaran dengan hidupmu. Hanya saja aku melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri, Dan beberapa Kali melamun..."

Wajah Harry sedikit merona, dia duduk kembali. "Yeah," katanya akhirnya. "Sekitar Dua minggu lalu."

Sakit. "Oh," kata Dean, berusaha terdengar biasa. Dia menunduk, menatap tangannya, lalu menatap Harry lagi, yang sedang menghindari menatapnya. "Aku punya pengakuan," katanya.

Harry menatapnya bertanya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana mentransfigurasi kuncir rambut, aku Tak tahu warna favoritemu hijau, Dan kalaupun aku Akan menyihir aku Akan membuatnya berwarna merah Gryffindor," kata Dean, menatap lekat ekspresi Harry. "Karet rambut itu," dia melambai pada rambut harry. "... dari Malfoy."

Harry membelalak, tergagap. Wajahnya merah lagi. "Er... Oke..." Gumamnya, sekali lagi berusaha menghindari tatapan Dean.

Dean mendengus. "Yeah, dan sekarang aku tahu siapa pacar rahasiamu. Misteri terpecahkan," katanya, berusaha terdengar ringan.

Harry berjengit. Dia kembali menatap Dean, wajahnya penuh rasa bersalah. "Dean, maafkan..."

"Hei, bukan salahmu kau menyukai brengsek Slytherin darah murni yang membenci semua Gryffindor," kata Dean, menepuk pundaknya. "Dan bukan salahku aku masih menyukai gadis ini, gadis dengan mata Paling indah sedunia..."

Harry mendengus. "Jangan meledekku," katanya. Lalu mendesah. "Yeah well, dia juga punya banyak Hal positif..."

Dean mengangguk. "Kurasa..." Dia menatap perapian. "Hari itu, aku memperhatikanmu sepanjang hari. Aku melihatmu berkutat dengan rambut yang berulang Kali jatuh ke depan. Tapi tak pernah terpikir sama sekali bahwa kau terganggu, bahwa mungkin karet rambutmu hilang dan kau sendiri sama payahnya denganku dalam Transfigurasi. Sampai saat Malfoy mengulurkan kuncir itu padaku, Dan wajahmu yang berterimakasih..." Dia menarik napas. "Dia mengerti dirimu, Bahkan untuk Hal kecil seperti karet rambut. Aku memikirkannya berulang Kali, dan merasa kalah..."

Harry tertawa. "Itu kan cuma kuncir..."

"Tapi kau tak akan mendapat perhatian yang besar tanpa perhatian kecil kan?" Kata Dean, menatap Harry lagi. "Aku tak Akan pernah paham kenapa kau bisa lebih menyukai Slytherin daripada aku. Tapi setidaknya aku lega mengetahui bahwa Malfoy juga menyukaimu, bukan hanya mempermainkanmu..."

Wajah Harry memerah lagi, mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Yeah, dia memang kadang bisa manis begitu..."

Dean meremas tangan Harry. "Aku bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia Harry," katanya, membuat Harry tersenyum padanya. Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya, memeluk Dean singkat.

"Trims Dean, aku berharap kau bisa mendapat yang jauh lebih baik dariku," katanya, meremas tangan Dean sekilas, lalu bangkit sambil membawa tas nya. "See you around." Dia melambai lalu pergi ke arah Ron dan Hermione.

Dean mendesah panjang. Dia mengambil gitarnya, lalu Naik ke kamar anak laki-laki, bersiap menikmati patah hatinya di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Please review gaiisss


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Harry mengerang, tak bisa mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Uugghh... Badanku sakit dimana-mana..."

Draco di sebelahnya, setengah tidur, hanya menarik Harry ke dekapannya lagi. "Tidur lagi."

Harry berjengit, merasakan apa yang rasanya akhir-akhir ini selalu dia rasakan saat Draco memeluknya. Gundukan keras tubuh bawah Draco. "Merlin Malfoy! Apa kau tak akan pernah puas?!"

Draco terkekeh, menggosokkan bagian depannya ke punggung Harry. "Tidak denganmu. Salahmu sendiri terlalu seksi..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Malfoy, aku ada latihan Quidditch 3 jam lagi, Dan badanku sakit semua!"

"Kau tahu itu akibatnya kalau melakukannya di atas meja..."

Wajah Harry merona. "Well..."

Draco terkekeh, menciumi leher Harry. "Smell so good..."

Harry mendengus. "Bauku pasti sudah bercampur denganmu, setelah empat ronde..."

Draco menggigit leher Harry, membuat cewek itu berjengit. "Au! Au!" Cowok itu duduk sedikit, menatap leher Harry, meringis. "Sori, sori," tawanya. "Agak kelewat bersemangat tadi malam. Lehermu sudah penuh bekas ciuman."

Harry memelototinya, lalu bangkit perlahan. Dia hanya sempat memakai celana dalam semalam sebelum Draco menariknya untuk akhirnya benar-benar tidur. Dia mengambil tanktop dari karpet, memakainya, lalu berjalan ke depan cermin. Membuatnya kembali berjengit melihat hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru sekarang.

"Merlin, apa kau vampir?" Kata Harry, meringis saat menyentuh bekas di payudaranya. Draco nyengir lebar, berjalan ke arah Harry, memeluknya dari belakang, menatap bayangan mereka di cermin besar itu.

"Vampir kelaparan yang makanan satu-satunya adalah kau..." Gumamnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke pundak Harry.

"Pantas saja sakit semua. Apa yang harus Kita lakukan dengan ini?" Desah Harry, menatap pasrah bekas ungu di dagu nya. Draco memasukan tangannya ke balik tanktop Harry mengusap perutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Mandi bareng?"bisiknya menggoda di telinga harry, yang mau tak mau terbahak, memukul tangan nakal Draco.

"Dasar cowok gila."

"Oh ayolah, aku Akan menggosok seluruh tubuhmu, sebagai ganti rasa sakit ini..." Dia menjilat leher Harry, membuat Harry bergidik bergairah.

"Astaga Draco, sekali lagi, dan aku tak Akan bisa Naik sapu!"

"Hmm, efek samping yang Makin menguntungkanku. Ayo Mandi bareng..." Cowok itu tampak Makin bersemangat meraba perut Harry, Naik ke dadanya, membuat lingkaran lembut di putingnya. Harry merasakan dirinya sendiri mulai terangsang, perutnya mulai tegang, dan mengeluarkan erangan tak terelakkan saat tangan Draco yang bebas memainkan celana dalamnya, mengetuk-ketuk pusatnya dengan pelan, malas, tak terburu-buru...

Jblak!

"Draco, kau lihat dimana sapu... OH MY GOD!"

Harry dan Draco melompat melepaskan diri, menatap Blaise yang matanya melebar menatap Harry. Tubuh Harry lebih tepatnya. Harry berjengit, bersembunyi di belakang Draco cepat.

"ZABINI!" Raung Draco murka. "OUT!"

Blaise melongok Harry di belakang Draco. "Merlin Potter..." Katanya serak, tapi tak bisa melanjutkan karena Draco mendorongnya keluar kamar, membanting pintunya, mengambil tongkatnya dan mulai memantrai pintu kamarnya.

"Sialan memang Blaise, aku tahu persis ini yang dia incar! Kesempatan melihatmu setengah telanjang!" Tukas Draco, melemparkan tongkatnya ke kasur, wajahnya super marah. "Lihat saja nanti," Desisnya. Harry hanya tertawa.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia ngga sengaja..."

"Ngga sengaja?" Dengus Draco, memelototi Harry. "Dia terobsesi dengan tubuhmu sejak kelas 4! Aku tahu kesempatan ini yang dia incar, si musuh dalam selimut!"

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Oke, jadi apa tawaran Mandi bareng masih berlaku?" Tanyanya dengan nada menggoda, mengalihkan perhatian Draco dengan efektif sekali, karena cowok itu langsung melesat menarik Harry ke kamar Mandi. Harry hanya bisa tertawa dan menggeleng.

Dasar cowok.

-dhdhdhdh-

Lisa Turpin menatap pancakenya. Tidak nafsu makan. Sudah hampir seminggu dia hanya meratapi nasib, tak ingin makan, Tak ingin melakukan apapun selain merutuki Potter...

Dia mendongak saat mendengar suara tawa cewek itu, masuk ke aula besar dengan geng Gryffindor yang selalu ramai. Otomatis matanya melirik drarco di meja di sebelah mejanya, Dan terntu saja, seperti yang terjadi selama seminggu terakhir sejak Lisa tahu tentang mereka, Mata cowok itu mengikuti Potter. Draco sedang bertopang dagu sambil memakan roti panggangnya, tapi matanya fokus pada Potter, sampai cewek itu duduk di meja Gryffindor. Potter akhirnya balas menatapnya, lalu menunduk dengan senyum di wajahnya. Draco sendiri juga menunduk dan tersenyum pada roti di tangannya. Blaise Zabini menyikutnya sebal, yang tidak di acuhkan Draco sama sekali.

Lisa merasakan matanya mulai panas lagi.

Bagaimana bisa dia tak sadar?

Potter..Potter. tentu saja. Semua tahu Potter benci publisitas, jadi pastinya satu-satunya cewek yang tak punya keinginan memamerkan Draco ke seluruh negri hanya dia kan? Bagaimana bisa Lisa tak menyadarinya? Tapi apa yang di punya Potter? Selain bahwa cewek itu sangat tomboi, bodoh, suka tertawa keras, Dan makan seperti babi? Cantik saja tidak kan? Tak Ada kelebihan sama sekali menurut Lisa, jadi kenapa Draco bisa-bisanya pacaran dengannya selama 5 tahun? Draco berhak mendapat yang lebih baik...

Cowok seperti Draco Malfoy berhak mendapat cewek yang cantik, pintar, Dan berkelas seperti Lisa. Mereka akan sangat memesona jika berjalan bersama. Seluruh sekolah mengakui itu. Dan lagi, ayahnya pelahap maut, jadi kenapa dia nekat pacaran dengan cewek yang Paling dibenci oleh Kau Tahu Siapa? Kenapa Potter begitu egois, harusnya dia melepaskan Draco demi keselamatan cowok itu kan?!

Lisa menatap Draco lagi, Kali ini cowok itu sedang bicara dengan Theo Nott. Ketampanan Nott jelas jauh di atas Draco, tapi tetap saja, hampir semua cewek lebih mengincar Draco Malfoy, yang pucat, populer, cerdas... Dengan lidahnya yang tangkas dan tajam... Mata kelabunya yang indah...

Lisa merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Dia ingin sekali memiliki cowok itu.

Dia ingin memiliki Draco Malfoy, Dan bahkan persaingan dengan Harria Potter yang terkenal Tak membuat keinginannya luntur. Draco hanya belum memberinya kesempatan. Entah guna-guna apa yang Potter pakai sampai Draco bisa lebih memilihnya daripada Lisa, tapi Lisa Akan mengalahkannya.

Ya, Lisa akan mengalahkan Harria Potter, Dan dia Akan menjadi istri Draco Malfoy. Dia HARUS menjadi istri Draco Malfoy, apapun yang terjadi.

Lisa bangkit dari kursinya, membawa tas nya, menghampiri Potter di meja Gryffindor. Cewek itu sedang makan dengan cepatnya bersama Ron Weasley, membuat Lisa berjengit. Bagaimana bisa cewek menjijikan in berharap dirinya pantas menjadi Mrs Malfoy?

"Potter," panggil Lisa, mengetuk pundaknya. Potter menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat menatap Lisa. "Bisa Kita bicara?" Hampir seluruh Gryffindor menatap mereka penasaran, jelas mereka ingin tahu apa yang Lisa Turpin, cewekk cantik Dan berkelas dari Ravenclaw, inginkan dari seorang slebor tomboi macam Harry Potter.

Potter mendesah panjang, seolah Lisa adalah nyamuk yang berkeras mengganggunya. Lisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak menampar cewek itu.

"Well, aku sedang sarapan di sini," jawab Potter, memasukan potongan brokoli di piringnya ke mulutnya.

Lisa meremas tongkatnya. "Hanya sebentar," tandasnya habis sabar. "Kau tak ingin melakukan pembicaraan ini di sini," tambahnya, nadanya sedikit mengancam.

Potter kembali menatapnya geli. "Apa kau mengancamku?"

Lisa mengangkat dagu nya. "Aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar. Atau apakah Sang Terpilih merasa dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk bicara dengan manusia biasa?" Ketusnya, habis sabar.

Potter memutar bola matanya. Weasley dan Granger bertukar pandang keheranan. Jelas mereka tak tahu bahwa Potter dan Lisa saling benci. Yang membuat Lisa sadar, bahkan Potter tak menceritakan soal dirinya dan Draco pada teman-teman terdekatnya. Apa yang cewek itu pikirkan? Apa dia malu pacaran dengan Draco?

Potter mendesah lagi, meneguk jus labu nya sampai habis, lalu berdiri dan mengambil tas nya. "Sampai ketemu di kelas," katanya pada Weasley dan Granger, lalu mengikuti Lisa keluar aula besar, lisa bisa melihat Draco menatap mereka heran saat melewati meja Slytherin. Tenang saja Draco, Lisa sedang menyelamatkanmu dari cewek tak berkelas ini. Dia dan Potter berjalan ke koridor kosong di aula depan.

Potter bersandar pada tembok, bersedekap. "Well?" Tanyanya Kaku.

Lisa berdiri di depannya, balas menatap dingin. "Well, kau tahu persis apa yang ingin kubicarakan."

Potter tidak menjawab, hanya menatapnya. Lisa menahan diri untuk tidak mengutuk mati cewek itu di tempat.

"Soal Draco," kata Lisa lagi, ingin ini segera selesai. "Aku tak percaya kau balikan dengan dia. Maksudku..." Lisa menggeleng. "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu egois?"

Potter mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa sih maksudmu?"

Lisa memutar bola matanya. "Oh ayolah Potter. Kau tahu persis bahwa dengan pacaran denganmu, Draco mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Bagaimana kalau Kau Tahu Siapa sampai tahu soal ini? Aku tak percaya betapa egois nya dirimu!"

Potter menatapnya lama. Lalu bertanya, "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau harus ikut campur urusanku Dan Draco," tandasnya. "Kami sudah menjalani selama enam tahun, kami tahu apa yang kami lakukan."

Lisa mendengus. "Oh sungguh? Pelet apa yang kau pakai sampai Draco bisa Bertahan selama itu denganmu? Lihat dirimu!"

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Kau yang harusnya melihat dirimu kan? Menunjukkan payudaramu pada PACARKU, Dan dia masih tak tertarik padamu," dia mendengus geli. "Dasar murahan."

Lisa merasakan wajahnya terbakar. Apakah Draco menceritakan soal itu pada Potter?! Dia tak percaya. Itu harusnya menjadi momen privat mereka!

"What? Bertanya-tanya apalagi yang Draco ceritakan padaku soal betapa jalangnya dirimu?" Tanya Potter, nadanya geli.

"Jangan panggil aku jalang!" Bentak Lisa, marah sekali.

Potter mengangkat bahu. "Whatever."

Lisa merasakan darahnya mendidih. "Dengar Potter, aku tahu kau dan Draco sudah enam tahun pacaran, tapi kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau harus melepaskannya. Kau membunuhnya dengan mengekangnya seperti ini! Biarkan dia jalan dengan cewek yang sepadan dengannya, yang cantik, pintar, Dan bermartabat. Sedangkan kau... Lihat dirimu Potter. Kau dekil, dan... Gryffindor... Dan, astaga, kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana caranya Tata krama darah murni. APA kau berharap orangtua Draco akan setuju? Mereka akan menangis melihat anak mereka jalan dengan cewek yang bahkan Tak bisa makan dengan mulut tertutup! Dan semua orang tahu Draco sangat menjunjung tinggi nama Dan keluarganya." Lisa menarik napas, menatap benci Potter. "Kalau kau memang peduli padanya, kalau kau memang ingin yang terbaik untuknya, kau harus memutuskannya. Demi keselamatannya, dan demi kebahagiaannya!"

Hening.

Potter melongo menatap Lisa, jelas dia tak menyangka Lisa akan seberani ini menunjukan fakta padanya..fakta yang jelas terpampang, yang berusaha Potter singkirkan demi keegosiannya sendiri.

Potter menarik napas, tampak berusaha mengendalikan dirinya. Dia menatap Lisa tajam, lalu berkata, "Thanks atas analisismu terhadap hubunganku dan Draco. Kalau kau begitu penasaran, aku Akan memberitahumu. Draco yang pertama Kali menyapaku saat kami pertama bertemu. Draco yang pertama mengajak berteman. Draco yang duluan mendekatiku, selalu dia duluan yang mengajakku ngobrol saat kelas Satu dulu. Dia yang pertama bilang suka padaku. Dia yang menembakku. Dan, dia yang mengajak balikan tiga minggu yang lalu, setelah 9 bulan putus," katanya dingin. "Kalau kau ingin kami putus, kau harus membujuknya untuk memutuskanku, karena aku tak pernah membuat langkah duluan. Semua selalu Draco."

Lisa merasakan wajahnya bagai ditampar. Bagaimana mungkin...

Potter tersenyum tanpa humor. "Aku tak pernah perlu menunjukan payudaraku untuk membuatnya tertarik padaku. Aku, yang tidak cantik, tidak pintar, bukan darah murni, Dan bahkan Tak bisa makan dengan mulut tertutup. Sedangkan kau... Lihat dirimu. Kau merasa dirimu begitu sempurna hanya Karena apa? Karena kau cantik menurut polling anak sesekolah? Draco juga menganggapmu cantik, tapi dia tak pernah mendatangimu duluan kan? Karena kau Ravenclaw? Bahkan kepintaranmu tak membuat Draco mencari-cari alasan untuk ngobrol denganmu kan? Atau Karena kau makan dengan mulut tertutup? Bayangkan Draco, masih tergila-gila padaku, padahal aku tak pernah berpura-pura bermartabat di depannya. Sedangkan kau, darah murni yang disetujui orangtuanya... Kau tahu apa yang Draco katakan? Dia pilih melajang daripada harus menikah denganmu."

Kini Lisa yang melongo syok, seolah sebuah rumah rubuh di atas kepalanya. Dia merasakan matanya panas, darahnya mendidih murka dengan tiap kata-kata Potter...beraninya... Beraninya Potter bicara begitu padanya...

Potter menyipitkan matanya. "Dan aku tak tahu kenapa kau begitu terobsesi. Kau bahkan tak benar-benar menyukai Draco..."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada Draco sejak kelas tiga!" Bentak Lisa, tubuhnya gemetar marah. " Kau tak berhak menghakimi perasaanku!"

Potter mendengus. "Yang benar saja. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau Tak Akan membicarakan soal 'betapa besarnya' dia di depan teman-temanmu. Kau tak Akan menertawainya di belakang seperti itu..."

Lisa tergagap. "Aku membicarakan apa di belakang? Aku tak mengatainya Hal yang jelek! Aku memujinya!"

"Dan kalau misalnya, seorang cowok bicara soal betapa besar payudaramu di depan teman-temannya, apa kau akan masih menganggap cowok itu mencintaimu?" Tandas Potter, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lisa langsung terdiam.

Potter mendengus. "Dengar Turpin, aku tahu kau menyukai Draco, Dan kau benci padaku karena Draco lebih memilihku yang rendah daripada dirimu yang sempurna. Tapi... let's get real yeah? Kau hanya menyukainya karena dia... Apa? Pintar? Kaya? Darah murni? Nyaris ningrat? Populer? Pemain Quidditch? Tapi dia tak menyukaimu. Dan kau tahu betapa temperamennya dia, kalau kau membuat kami putus, aku tak bertanggung jawab terhadap apa yang Akan terjadi padamu dan keluargamu. Kutekankan padamu, aku mungkin lebih jago duel, tapi Draco... Bisa menyimpan dendam lebih lama dibanding umur Dumbledore."

Lisa merasakan tenggorokan nya kering. Dia Tak tahu harus berkata apa...

Tapi dia tak perlu berkata apa-apa lagi, karena mereka mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Draco dan Zabini. Lisa memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hei," Sapa Draco tak yakin, menatap Potter dan Lisa bergantian. Jelas dia bisa mencium suasana tegang ini. "Semua baik-baik saja?"

Potter mendengus, memutar bola matanya. "Tanya dia," katanya, mengedik Lisa, lalu berjalan pergi ke arah koridor yang menuju kelas Transfigurasi.

Draco mengernyit bingung. Dia menatap Lisa sekilas, lalu menoleh ke Zabini. "Aku duluan," katanya. Zabini mengangguk. Draco berjalan ke arah Potter pergi, memanggil, "hei, pelankan langkahmu." Lisa berpikir Potter pasti tak Akan mau memelankan langkahnya, berharap Draco mengejarnya. Tapi tidak. Potter berhenti berjalan, menoleh, menunggu sampai Draco berjalan di sebelahnya. Mereka tidak bergandengan, berjalan bersama sambil berbicara pelan.

Lisa mengepalkan tangganya, menatap benci Dua punggung itu. Harusnya dia... Harusnya dia yang berdiri di sebelah Draco, berjalan bersama ke kelas...

"Well," desah Zabini, membuat Lisa sadar bahwa cowok itu masih berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hanya sedikit Saran dariku, sebaiknya kau menyerah. Draco tergila-gila pada Potter sejak kelas Satu. Dia tak akan pernah berpaling dari Potter, karena alasan apapun. Tidak karena Pangeran Kegelapan. Apalagi hanya karena kau." Dia tersenyum bersimpati, lalu berjalan pergi ke arah dimana Potter Dan Draco menghilang.

Lisa menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding, menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kembali menangis...

-dhdhdhdh-

Minerva sedang membereskan perkamen hasip pr kelas 6 minggu lalu di kantornya, saat mendengar suara dari kelasnya. Ruang kelas Dan kantor pribadi Minerva tembus oleh 1 pintu, yang saat ini sedang tertutup, tapi Minerva sudah memasang mantra untuk membuat suara apapun yang terdengar di kelasnya bisa dia dengar dari kantornya. Mencegah vandalism, dan entah apa lagi, hasil pemikiran para remaja yang tak punya kerjaan.

"Aku sudah bilang dengan jelas padanya, aku bersumpah," tukas suara yang Minerva hapal betul sebagai Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy yang kalem Dan dingin, yang suaranya meninggi hanya karena Satu alasan. Guru itu mendesah panjang. Apakah pagi harinya harus di mulai dengan pertengkaran Malfoy-Potter? "Aku bilang, misalnya pun Kita tidak balikan, aku tetap Akan memilih tidak bersamanya!"

Benar saja, suara Potter hanya menjawab. "Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang membuat dia sampai sebegitu nekat melabrakku begitu. Parkinson saja tak pernah melakukannya!"

"Mana aku tahu kan," kata Malfoy, nadanya putus asa. Minerva membayangkan bahwa percakapan ini sering terjadi, Dan Potter yang keras kepala pasti membuatnya frustrasi. Oh jangan salah sangka, Minerva sangat sayang pada Potter, mungkin sedikit lebih dari murid lainnya, simpati lebih karena dia kenal Lily dan James, tapi muridnya itu sungguh kepala Batu. Dipikir lagi, mungkin memang harusnya Minerva memberi kredit lebih pada Malfoy karena bisa bersabar menghadapi setiap kekeraskepalaan Potter.

"Dia tergila-gila padamu. Dia bilang sejak kelas 3. Dan mumpung membicarakan ini, aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar cerita soal kau dan dia di kelas Aritmancy..."

"Karena memang tak Ada apa-apa!"

"Aku tak tahu kalian saling kenal!"

"Aku mungkin saja dari Slytherin Potter, tapi bukan berarti aku kuper kan? Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu siapa Lisa Turpin."

Ah. Pikir McGonagall. Cemburu lagi Potter. Lagi Dan lagi.

"Maksudku, kenal secara pribadi. Kau pasti sering ngobrol dengannya, sampai seluruh sekolah tahu kalau dia naksir kamu."

Malfoy mendesah. "Well..."

"Well?"

"Yah, dia memang sering mengajakku ngobrol di kelas. Bertanya soal ini Dan itu, mungkin semua berasumsi dari Sana..."

"Oke," kata Harry, suaranya penuh kontrol, tapi Minerva tahu bahwa badai akan segera datang lagi. Dan sepuluh menit lagi kelas di mulai. Minerva memijat kepalanya, apakah sepagi ini dia sudah harus berhadapan dengan ini? "Oke, aku cuma akan bertanya, kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku. Dulu."

Malfoy mendengus. "Karena aku tidak menganggap itu penting, Potter. Aku tidak tertarik padanya sama sekali, dan untuk apa aku bercerita, kalau aku tahu bagaimana kau akan bereaksi?"

"Bagaimana memangnya?"

"Mencurigaiku setiap kata Aritmancy keluar dari mulutku pastinya. Apa lagi?"

Hening sejenak. Lalu Malfoy bicara lagi, "Dengar, aku tak mau Kita bertengkar karena ini lagi oke..."

"Kau selalu marah jika tahu aku tidak menceritakan sesuatu, dan sekarang kau berkata bahwa kau menyembunyikan cewek yang suka padamu sejak kelas 3, dan tak ingin aku membahasnya?" Suara Harry dingin.

"Apa lagi yang mau dibahas? Astaga Potter, aku..."

"Aku hanya ingin mengerti dimana posisi cewek itu. Kau biasanya bercerita kan? Kau cerita padaku kalau kau pikir Parkinson menyukaimu saat kelas 2. Kau cerita padaku saat kelas 4, bahwa Susan bones memberimu sinyal yang jelas kalau dia naksir kamu. Kau bilang kalau Greengrass memberimu cokelat valentine saat kelas 5. Kau selalu menceritakan nya, walaupun kau tahu Kita akan bertengkar karenanya. Jadi kenapa Lisa turpin berbeda?"

Ouw, pikir Minerva. Badai...

Malfoy tampaknya tak punya jawaban untuk ini, karena mereka terdiam. Potter bicara lagi.

"Apa karena dia sangat cantik? Cewek Tercantik di sekolah menurutmu kan? Kau senang kan? Kau puas bahwa cewek tercantik se-Hogwarts naksir mati-matian padamu. Kau suka segala perhatian ini kan?"

"Merlin Potter, kalau aku memang suka padanya, aku tak Akan menolaknya kan? Saat Kita putus selama sembilan bulan kemarin, aku punya hak penuh untuk jalan dengan cewek lain, tapi aku tidak melakukannya kan? Tidak dengan Pansy, Daphne, Susan bones, Lisa Turpin... Tidak dengan siapapun. Sementara lihat dirimu, langsung pacaran dengan cowok lain. Tapi aku tidak membahasnya kan? Aku tidak mempertanyakan posisi Thomas sekarang, karena aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Dan aku berharap kau sadar bahwa aku hanya naksir dirimu. Cuma kamu. Sejak awal. Sejak Kita pertama bertemu. Sampai sekarang." Malfoy menarik napas. "I love you so much."

Minerva meringis. Anak muda. Tahu APA soal cinta...

Potter terdengar mulai luluh. "Yeah. Sorry. Hanya saja..." Dia menarik napas. "Aku tak tahu kenapa aku harus selalu begini. Cemburu demi cemburu..."

Malfoy terkekeh. "Seperti kataku, cemburuan membuatmu sempurna..." Lalu mereka terdiam. Well, badai sepertinya sudah berlalu. Minerva mengecek jam. Hanya 5 menit bertengkar? Jauh sekali dibanding standar bertengkar mereka yang biasanya. Rupanya putus lama membuat mereka jadi lebih dewasa.

Mereka masih terdiam. Minerva jadi cemas, kedua orang itu tidak saling bunuh kan? Tapi lalu dia mendengar mereka tertawa cekikikan... Tawa khas remaja... Minerva menutup matanya, berusaha menyingkirkan segala bayangan soal Potter dan Malfoy berciuman. Sialan Dua orang itu. Harusnya Minerva mengusir mereka dari awal!

Tapi tampaknya hukuman untuknya di pagi Hari ini belum selesai.

"I love you," bisik Potter.

"Hmm..." Jawaban Malfoy tak jelas. Minerva berusaha tidak membayangkan apa yang dia lakukan...

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat. Lima menit lagi anak-anak lain akan datang," kekeh Potter.

"Nanti malam?"

"Tak bisa. Besok pagi latihan Quidditch."

"Really? Jadi Quidditch lebih penting dari pacarmu?"

Harry mendengus. "Kata seseorang yang mendepakku karena firebolt..."

"Hei, aku tidak mendepakmu!"

"Lagian, no way aku mau melakukannya lagi sebelum jadwal Quidditch. Kau tak tahu aku menahan sakit selama 2 jam sabtu lalu!"

"Aku tak mendengarmu protes saat itu. Lima orgasme..."

Minerva bangkit cepat. "Cukup sudah" tandasnya, berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Lima orgasme dalam semalam. Seharian aku merasa seperti di langit ke tujuh..."

Minerva berjengit.

"Aku lupa kalau paginya Ada latihan Quidditch. Aku harus minta penghilang rasa sakit dari Madam pomfrey..."

"Nah, sakitnya sudah hilang kan? Ayolah Potter, dimana staminamu?"

"Kau kuras habis," tawa Harry. "Tidak malam ini Malfoy. Titik."

"Hmm, aku yakin bisa mengubah statement itu..." Gumam Malfoy. Minerva mempercepat langkahnya, membuka keras pintu penghubung kantor dan kelasnya, membuat pasangan itu, yang rupanya bersandar di depan pintu, terlonjak kaget.

"Oh hei professor," Sapa Potter, nadanya penuh rasa bersalah. "Kami murid pertama yang datang." Dia membuka pintu kelas yang tadinya dia tutup. Malfoy tidak berkata apapun pada Minerva, hanyacemberut dan berjalan ke kursinya, bangku Paling belakang. Potter meringis pada Minerva, lalu duduk di bangku Paling depan.

Dasar anak muda. Dia mengernyit menatap Potter, berharap gadis itu tahu persis segala konsekuensi perbuatannya dengan Malfoy. Minerva duduk di kursinya, melihat Malfoy menatap keluar jendela dengan kaki bergerak-gerak gelisah. Potter menunduk, berpura-pura membaca buku catatannya. Untungnya setelah itu Zabini Dan Nott masuk ke dalam kelas, langsung menghampiri Malfoy. Zabini mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Nott terkekeh, tapi Malfoy hanya bertumpu pada tangannya, menatap mereka bosan, kakinya masih bergerak gelisah.

Setelah itu kelas terisi penuh perlahan, Dan saat bel berbunyi, bisa langsung mulai. Potter dan Malfoy adalah pro soal merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Mereka biasanya bisa tahan tidak saling tatap sama sekali selama di kelas, tetap berkonsentrasi pada tugas mereka. Tapi rupanya prospek mendapat 'lima orgasme' lagi membuat Malfoy sama sekali tak bisa memikirkan Hal lain. Minerva berusaha tidak melihat muridnya itu, tahu persis dimana pikirannya berada, dengan kaki terus bergerak gelisah.

"Merlin Draco, bisakah kau berhenti?" Desis Zabini. "Aku berusaha konsen di sini."

Malfoy mengusap rambutnya, mengerling Potter untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya, berhenti bergerak. Minerva berusaha meminta kesabaran.

"Malfoy, Ayo lihat kerjamu," tandasnya, membuat Malfoy terlonjak. Dia mengerling Potter, lagi!, lalu mendesah panjang. Dia mengernyit berkonsentrasi pada air di depannya, yang harus dia ubah menjadi wine. Dia menggumamkan mantranya, lalu air di depannya berubah perlahan, tapi tidak menjadi merah ataupun putih, melainkan...

"Biru Malfoy? Minuman apa ini?" Tandas Minerva. Wajah malfoy merona, sementara Zabini menyemburkan tawa keras. Nott tampak berusaha menahan tawa juga. Minerva mengernyit, mengendus gelas itu. Mint. Sedikit cherry. Bibir Minerva menipis menahan marah. Zabini menenggelamkan kepalanya ke lengannya, tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa kendali. Seluruh kelas menjadi penasaran, menatap mereka. Minerva segera melambaikan tongkatnya, mengubah Ramuan di gelas itu menjadi air lagi sebelum seluruh kelas melihatnya.

"Tinggal di sini selesai kelas Malfoy," katanya pendek. Malfoy berjengit, tapi mengangguk. Zabini masih tak bisa mengendalikan tawanya. "Kendalikan dirimu Zabini, atau kau juga akan mendapat detensi bersama Malfoy."

Zabini hanya bisa mengangguk dan kembali tertawa di lengannya. Nott tampak berusaha bersimpati pada Malfoy, yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Ramuan kontrasepsi Draco, bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan itu di dalam kelas ini?" Minerva bisa mendengar nada herannya. Guru itu melanjutkan berkeliling.

Selesai kelas, Malfoy tinggal. Potter menatapnya bertanya, tapi Malfoy hanya meringis mengangkat bahu.

"Potter kau harus segera ke kelas Ramuan kan?" Tandas Minerva. Potter mengangguk lalu keluar kelas. Malfoy mendesah, duduk di depan Minerva, untungnya kakinya sudah tak bergerak gelisah, atau Minerva akan mengutuknya dengan Petrificus totalus.

Minerva menatap muridnya itu tajam. Malfoy berusaha menghindari tatapan itu. Minerva tersenyum puas dalam hati.

"Malfoy," kata Minerva memulai. "Kau tahu persis kenapa kau berada di sini?"

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Karena kau penasaran dengan hubunganku Dan Harry?" Tanyanya sarkastis.

Minerva mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Malfoy mendesah panjang. "Yeah, karena aku menyihir air menjadi Ramuan kontrasepsi alih-alih wine, yang menunjukan bahwa pikiranku jelas berada di sekitar seks dan sama sekali tak berkonsentrasi sepanjang pelajaran, memikirkan pacarku. Anda puas?"

Minerva merasakan darahnya mulai mendidih. Inilah sebabnya dia benci Slytherin.

"Kau tahu seks antar pelajar di larang di Hogwarts," tukasnya.

Malfoy mengangkat bahu. "Sepanjang pacarku masih rutin minum Ramuan kontrasepsi, kurasa tak Ada yang dirugikan," katanya simpel. "Toh nantinya aku juga akan menikah dengannya."

Minerva tergagap.

"Lagian, kau tahu kan kalau puluhan anak lain melakukannya juga? Bagaimana dengan Cho Chang dan Roger Davies? Atau Hannah Abbot dan Cormac McLaggen?"

"Mereka tidak menyihir Ramuan kontrasepsi di kelasku!" Desis Minerva.

"Kau hanya mencari alasan untuk merusak hubunganku dan Harry. Semua orang tahu kau benci padaku," tandas Malfoy dingin.

Minerva menatapnya tertegun. "Aku tidak membencimu, Malfoy..."

"Oke. Sangat tidak menyukaiku, kalau begitu. Tapi aku tak peduli, selama kau masih memberiku nilai yang Adil." Katanya kalem.

Minerva menggertakkan giginya. Dia dan malfoy saling pelotot, lalu Minerva berkata, "detensi Malfoy, dan kalau di pertemuan selanjutnya kau masih gagal menyihir wine, Kita Akan lanjut detensi selama seminggu."

Malfoy bangkit, tampak tak peduli, walaupun alisnya berkerut marah. "Oke. Akan kuingat," tandasnya, memakai tas nya. "Sudah selesai?"

Minerva mengangguk, dan Malfoy langsung berjalan keluar kelas dengan bahu tegak dan kepala di angkat setinggi mungkin.

Oh, Minerva sungguh membenci Slytherin.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung

Review?


	38. Chapter 38

An..guys maaf sekali lupa menginfokan. Dari mulai keluar dari ruangan Dumbledore saat di chapter 35, sudah ga di ceritakan pada Ron Dan Hermione ya. Jadi mereka cuma cerita soal misi Draco saja sebagai mata-mata. Sori sekali ya lupa bilang. Makasi almaida karena udah ngingetin x)

Terimakasih juga untuk setiap review dari kalian. Tadinya udah malas-malasan mau nulis, tapi tiap liat review yg terus nambah, jadi suntikan buat aku.

Love you guys so much muaachh

Enjoy this chapter yaa

Chapter 38.

Harry sedang tidur-tiduran di kasur Draco saat terdengar ketukan, Dan pintu terbuka. Theo dan Blaise masuk. Harry melambai.

"Hai guys," sapanya. "Draco belum mengganti kata sandinya?" Tanyanya heran.

Theo nyengir, langsung tiduran di sebelah Harry. "Dia tak bisa menggantinya sampai tahun ajaran depan," katanya puas.

Harry terkekeh. "Pantas saja dia selalu siap dengan segepok mantra saat masuk kamar..."

"Maksudmu saat kalian berdua akan bergelut penuh gairah seperti hewan dalam musim kawin?" Tanya Blaise, nyengir sambil duduk di karpet, menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja di belakangnya. Wajah Harry merona.

"Oh shut up you, kayak kau orang suci saja," tandas Harry.

Blaise mengangkat bahu. "Kau tahu aku ingin sekali bergabung kalau bisa..."

"Astaga! Kalian lagi!" Geram Draco yang tepat saat itu masuk ke kamar, membawa setumpuk makanan Dan jus labu.

"We love you too," kata Theo sarkastis.

"Kau ke dapur sendiri tanpa kami?" Ketus Blaise terluka.

"Aku kalah taruhan dengan Harry dan harus jalan jauh sendirian ke dapur karena DIA lapar," kata Draco, memelototi Harry, yang hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau butuh olaharaga. Kau sudah sepuluh bulan tidak latihan Quidditch kan? Aku peduli pada kesehatanmu," kata Harry, bangun dari kasur untuk membantu Draco menaruh makanan di mejanya.

"Ha ha ha," tawa Draco datar, tapi lalu matanya berkilat. "Kau tahu olahraga malam Kita sudah lebih dari cukup melatih staminaku... Au! Sakit Potter!"

Theo dan Blaise tertawa melihat ekspresi super malu Harry, yang menggebuk tangan Draco keras. Apa-apaan cowok itu ngomong begitu di depan teman-temannya! Draco memelototinya, mengambil treacle tart yang nyaris di ambil Harry, Dan menjauhkannya dari cewek itu.

"Apa-apaan kau Malfoy, berikan itu padaku," kata Harry, berusaha meraih tart itu. Draco mengangkat kue itu tinggi-tinggi, membuat Harry melompat-lompat berusaha meraihnya. Draco terbahak.

"Kau Kira bisa menyuruh-nyuruhku, lalu memukulku, lalu tetap mendapat tart istimewa ini? No no no, Potter, kau jelas tidak mengenalku," katanya puas. Harry memelototinya.

"Draco, aku lapar sekali, berikan itu padaku!"

"Nope, sampai kau meminta maaf dan berkata Draco Malfoy adalah pacar Paling baik Dan pengertiannya sedunia. Ayo cepat katakan."

"Dan berbohong pada semua orang? No way. Berikan padaku malfoy, atau aku akan mengutukmu!"

"Dasar cewek, tak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa bantuan tongkat..."

Harry melotot geram, lalu melompat meraih tangan Draco. Tapi Draco lebih gesit, dia mundur cepat. Harry terengah, kesal luar biasa, lalu mendesis, "jangan bilang aku belum memperingatkanmu, Malfoy."

Draco menatapnya ragu. Lalu... Tangan Harry meraih pinggang Draco...

"Hei, apa yang...buakakaakakakakkaakkk!"

Draco menggeliat saat Harry menggelitiki pinggangnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak. Cowok itu berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Harry tak mengizinkannya kemana-mana. Dengan kekuatan cewek sang terpilih, dia melompat ke pinggang Draco sambil terus menggelitik. Draco meraihnya dengan Satu tangan, selalu takut cewek itu jatuh jika sedang melakukan ini, lemas luar biasa.

"Oke, oke, OKE! AKU KALAH! LEPASKAN AKU KAU CEWEK GILA! BUAKAKAAKAKAKAKKAAKKK!"

"berikan treacle tart ku!"

Draco cemberut saat akhirnya Harry melompat turun dari pinggangnya, menyerahkan tart itu padanya. "Dasar curang!" Ketusnya.

"Aku tak mau di bilang curang oleh Slytherin," tandas harry, mulai menjejalkan kue ke mulutnya, duduk di kursi meja belajar Draco.

"Wow," kata Blaise, membuat Harry dan Draco terlonjak, rupanya sudah lupa sama sekali bahwa di ruangan itu Ada orang lain selain mereka.

"Oh kalian masih di sini," desah Draco kecewa, melirik Harry yang sedang makan. Harry sekali lagi hanya memakai kaus dan bokser Draco, baru selesai Mandi, dan Draco sudah merencanakan malam yang indah di kepalanya, tapi rupanya rencana hanya tinggal rencana.

"Apa itu tadi foreplay?" Tanya Blaise tertegun.

Theo mendesah. "Yep."

"Jadi selama ini, jika berantem di kelas..."

Theo mendesah lagi. "Yep."

"... Atau di koridor..."

"Yep."

"...atau di lapangan Quidditch..."

"Yep."

Blaise membuat ekspresi nyaris muntah. "Kalian berdua adalah makhluk Paling menjijikan yang pernah kutemui!" Tuduhnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Kalian ini ngomong Apa sih?" Katanya, mengambil muffin coklat, mulai makan.

"Maksudku, oke, mereka tak pernah ciuman di depan semua orang, atau gandengan tangan, atau bahkan bicara baik-baik," kata Blaise pada Theo. "Jadi mereka melampiaskan dalam persaingan tak sehat ini?"

Theo nyengir simpati pada Blaise. "Yep."

Harry menjilat jarinya, menikmati setiap sisa treacle tartnya, membuat ketiga cowok yang melihatnya berjengit. "What?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

Blaise menatapnya takjub. "Bagaimana reaksi ibumu saat melihat ini?" Tanyanya pada Draco, yang mendesah panjang.

"Entahlah," katanya pasrah.

Harry menatap mereka tersinggung. "Hei, aku kan kelaparan sehabis latihan Quidditch! Aku ingin makan malam, tapi kau bilang mau makan berdua di kamarmu!"

"Berdua..." Desah Draco lagi. "Yang sekarang tinggal khayalan."

"Jangan begitu," ketus Blaise. "Kau belum lihat apa yang kubawa." Dia mengeluarkan 2 botol fire whiskey. Harry langsung memasang ekspresi jijik. "What? Tak pernah minum Potter?"

"Sekali, dan menyesal," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu.

"Hanya menyeruput sedikit tak bisa dibilang sekali," kata Draco, duduk di atas mejanya.

"Dan kau tahu kan kalau Draco pemabuk berat?" Kata Theo mengompori.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alis menatap Draco. "Kau bilang cuma akan minum Paling banyak sebulan sekali!"

Draco mengangkat tangannya membela diri. "Dan tak pernah kulanggar. Aku cuma minum saat pesta setelah Quidditch!"

"Maksudku, tiap kali Draco minum dia selalu sampai teler parah," kata Theo, nyengir melihat Harry salah paham.

"Oh oke," kata Harry, mengangkat bahu. "Kalau itu sih aku tahu."

"Kau tahu tiap Kali Draco mabuk?" Tanya Blaise. "Sejak kelas 3 loh dia mulai minum."

"Yeah, tentu saja, tiap kali sampai benar-benar parah, dia selalu memanggilku via Dobby, Dan aku Akan menemaninya muntah hebat di toilet cowok," kata Harry simpel, membuat Theo dan Blaise menatapnya tertegun. Hening menyusul pernyataan ini, Harry berhenti mengunyah saat melihat ekspresi Dua sahabat pacarnya itu. "Ada yang salah?"tanyanya bingung, menatap Draco, yang hanya nyengir kecil.

"Mereka pikir Kita melalui enam tahun hanya dengan ciuman, pelukan, terkikik-kikik di kelas kosong sambil melihat matahari terbenam..." Jelasnya.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tahu kalian Susah payah sampai ke titik ini," kata Theo, mengernyit. "Tapi tak pernah membayangkan Potter sampai mau menemanimu muntah tiap hangover..."

Harry tertawa. "Dia kan pacarku. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan saat Dobby muncul di kaki tempat tidurku, berkata bahwa Draco nyaris mati di toilet cowok lantai 1, saat kelas 3 dulu?"

"Itu yang dia katakan padamu?" Kekeh Draco, menggeleng.

"Itu jadi semacam kode, tapi saat pertama Kali mendengarnya, kau tahu aku jantungan setengah mati," kata Harry, memutar bola matanya. "Kau muntah selama sejam, jam 2 pagi. Otomatis membuatku bersumpah tak akan pernah mabuk. Dan membuatku terheran-heran kenapa kau masih mau menyentuh sampah itu."

Draco meringis, mengangkat bahu. "Pengaruh lingkungan?"

Blaise dan Theo masih menatap Harry takjub. Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Oh sudahlah, aku cuma menemaninya muntah..."

"... Lalu memberiku Ramuan pepper up, mengompres air dingin, memijat tengkuk dan pundakku..." Lanjut Draco, tersenyum sayang pada Harry. "You know I love you, right?"

Harry terbahak, menggeleng, wajahnya merona.

"Jam 2 malam. Di toilet cowok. Muntah. Are you for real Potter?" Kata Blaise tak percaya.

"Lalu memijat, jangan lupa," tambah Theo, nadanya masih takjub, menatap Harry seolah baru pertama Kali melihatnya.

Blaise mendengus. "Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kenapa Draco mati-matian mempertahankan hubungan kalian," katanya, masih menatap harry curiga.

Harry cemberut. "Thanks. Senang mendengar aku Tak punya kualitas lain untuk membuat cowok tertarik selain menemaninya muntah karena mabuk," tandasnya sarkastis.

"Dan tubuh seksimu, jangan lupa," tambah Blaise menggoda. Harry melemparnya dengan bungkus muffin vanilla nya, membuat cowok itu terbahak. Draco mengernyit.

"Berhenti memperhatikan tubuh pacarku, Zabini!"

"What? Jadi bahkan sekarang melihat Potter pun terlarang untukku?"

"Dasar kau musuh dalam selimut!"

Harry menatap Theo, yang mengangkat bahu. "Minum?" Tawarnya, mengangkat botol wiski api ddari tas Blaise, sementara kedua sahabatnya masih beradu argumen.

Harry menggeleng. "Nah, jus labu untukku," katanya, mengambil botol jus dari meja.

Theo mengangkat bahu. "Oke jika kau takut."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Apakah kalian Slytherin tak punya cara lain untuk menantang seorang Gryffindor?"

Theo nyengir. "Untuk apa cara lain kalau cara yang inI selalu berhasil?" Godanya.

Harry hanya cemberut. "No way. Kali ini aku berkeras. Aku tak sudi minum setetespun!"

Dua jam kemudian, Harry sudah menenggak gelas ke limanya. Theo, Blaise, dan Draco menatap takjub gadis itu, yang langsung menenggak wiski dari botolnya.

"Merlin, terasa seperti kencing kuda," desah Harry keras, matanya berkabut, jelas sudah mabuk berat. "Tapi persetan. Memangnya Ada yang salah dengan kencing kuda?" Tukasnya, memelototi ketiga cowok itu, seolah mereka sudah menyinggungnya.

Ketiga cowok itu bertukar pandang, masing-masing memegang gelas kedua mereka yang terlupakan.

"Well, kurasa sudah cukup untuk malam ini," kata Draco, berusaha mengambil botol yang tengah di teguk Harry.

"Siapa memangnya kau? Berani macam-macam dengan sang terpilih?!" Bentak Harry, menjauhkan botol itu dari Draco, tapi keseimbangannya sudah hilang sama sekali, karena dia malah terserungkup ke depan. Draco buru-buru menangkapnya. "JANGAN SENTUH AKU KAU BIADAB! PELAHAP MAUT!"

Blaise meringis. "Setidaknya dia benar," gumamnya. Draco memelototi nya. "What? Kau Kan memang Pelahap maut!"

Draco menggertakkan giginya. "Harry, cukup. Kau tahu kau akan hangover berat besok..."

Tapi Harry tak mendengarkannya, dia menatap Draco lama dengan Mata berkabutnya. "Siapa kau?"

Draco mendesah. "Draco," jawabnya, berusaha menarik botol dari cengkeraman Harry. Cewek itu menjilat bibirnya.

"Kau lumayan ganteng juga..." Desahnya, tersenyum aneh. Draco nyengir.

"Senang mendengarmu masih mengapresiasiku walaupun sedang mabuk berat," katanya puas.

Harry merangkak mendekat, suaranya parau saat bertanya, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Theo mendengus. "Cewek ini benar-benar sedang berada di langit ke tujuh."

Draco terkekeh. "Yep," katanya, menjawab Harry. Cewek itu cemberut.

"Putusin dia Dan jalan denganku!" Perintahnya, nadanya sangat gusar.

Draco mendesah. "Pacarku itu kau, Potter, ingat?" Akhirnya berhasil merebut botol di tangan Harry, buru-buru memberikannya pada Blaise sebelum cewek itu bisa merebutnya kembali.

Harry tampak sangat kaget. "Sungguh?"

Draco terkekeh. "Sungguh. Dan sekarang waktumu tidur..."

"Tidur..." Gumam Harry, tersenyum aneh lagi, merangkak sampai duduk di pangkuan Draco, yang langsung melirik kedua sahabatnya dengan tak nyaman. Theo dan Blaise menatap tertarik, mereka tak pernah melihat Draco berciuman, atau melakukan apapun yang mendekatinya bersama siapapun sebelumnya. Harry tapi tampaknya Tak peduli sama sekali dengan prinsip umum hubungan mereka. Dia merangkul leher Draco, mendekatkan kepala mereka. "Tentu aku mau kau ajak tidur..."

Theo Dan Blaise terkekeh melihat ekspresi Draco. Cowok itu berusaha melepaskan pelukan Harry.

"Maksudku, tidur di atas kasur, memejamkan Mata, bermimpi," katanya menjelaskan pelan-pelan.

Harry mendengus. "Really?" Dia menggesekkan bagian bawah mereka. Draco menarik napas tercekat. Harry nyengir, lalu tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, langsung mencium Draco mesra. Draco merasakan wajahnya merah padam, sadar betul akan tatapan Blaise dan Theo. Harry mendesah keras, menempelkan tubuh mereka tanpa ampun.

"Wow," kata Blaise, nadanya penuh harap.

"Harry," kata Draco, berusaha mendorong Harry, tapi ciuman penuh nafsu itu mulai mengontrol tubuhnya. Walaupun mabuk, rupanya Harry masih tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membuat Draco lemah. "Harry..." Erangnya akhrinya. "Please, kau akan menyesal ini besok..."

Harry jelas tak mendengarkan, karena tangan cewek itu mulai melepaskan kancing jubah Draco.

"Merlin, kalian berdua, out! Out! Out!"

"No way aku melewatkan melihat Potter yang seseksi in!" Protes Blaise. Theo tertawa, bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo Blaise, kasihani mereka sedikit," katanya, menarik Blaise berdiri.

Blaise cemberut, tapi tatapannya melembut saat melihat Draco terbahak karena Potter menggelitik telinganya. Dia mendesah, mengikuti Theo keluar kamar. Mereka turun ke ruang rekreasi untuk melanjutkan minum berdua, sepi karena sudah jam 12 lebih.

"Kau tahu," desah Blaise akhirnya, setelah menyelesaikan Satu gelas. "Kurasa Kita juga beruntung Draco memilih Potter. Ada berapa cewek di dunia ini, yang bisa ikut hangout dengan Kita seperti itu?"

Theo terkekeh. "Sama seperti yang kupikirkan. Cewek biasa bakalan ngambek kalau sesi berduaan mereka diganggu oleh sahabat si cowok kan?"

"Kau sering mengganggu mereka?"

"Beberapa Kali. Potter tak pernah sekalipun mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan kadang kami ngobrol berdua sementara Draco tidur, atau latihan Quidditch, atau mengerjakan pr..."

Blaise mendesah. "Menemani muntah! Jam 2 pagi!" Katanya, masih tak percaya.

"I know!" Tawa theo. "Mengompres! Pijat! Draco gila kalau melepaskan cewek itu."

"Pantas saja dia selalu segar di pagi Hari selesai pesta. Ternyata Potter yang harus merawatnya begitu..."

"Pantas saja Draco tergila-gila padanya ya," kekeh Theo. "Cewek waras sih bakal mewakilkan ke Peri rumah."

"Sepertinya ramalan Kita dulu benar," kata Blaise, meneguk gelas ke empatnya sampai habis. "Draco satu-satunya dari Kita yang Akan berakhir di pelaminan."

Theo hanya terkekeh, mengisi ulang gelasnya dan Blaise. "Untuk Mrs Harry Malfoy." Dia mengangkat gelasnya.

Blaise nyengir. "Mrs Harry Malfoy..."

Mereka bersulang.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco sedang mengerjakan pr di perpus, saat seseorang datang. Dia mendongak, tersenyum menatap cinta dalam hidupnya.

"Hei," sapanya, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar Harry bisa mengecup pipinya. Tapi cewek itu malah melompat ke pelukan draco.."uff." Draco terkekeh. "Ada apa ini?" Dia membelai punggung Harry, menarik napas, bersiap menghirup aroma vanilla favoritnya.

Tapi aroma itu tidak Ada. Berganti parfum bunga... Melati? Sejak kapan Harry suka melati? Harry mendekat untuk menciumnya, tapi Draco mundur sedikit, menatap cewek itu tak percaya.

"Kau mengganti parfummu?" Tanyanya sebal.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Yang lama habis. Aku minta punya temanku."

Draco mengernyit. "Oh really? Apa kau tak punya uang untuk membelinya? Kau tahu aku Akan memberikan Satu set untukmu..." Katanya, nyengir menggoda.

Harry mengibaskan rambutnya. Melati lagi? "Well, kalau kau mau, aku akan sangat senang kau belikan."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi. Apa? Dia bilang apa?

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kubilang, aku mau kau belikan Satu set parfum. No big deal untukmu kan?" Tanya harry, tersenyum manis, meraba dada Draco. "Sekarang, beri aku ciumanmu."

Draco masih tertegun menatapnya. "Well..." Katanya ragu, tapi dia tak sempat mengatakan apapun lagi karena saat itu Harry menciumnya. Mesra. Hmm... Draco memejamkan matanya, membelai punggung cewek itu. Menunggu Harry memainkan tengkuknya, yang selalu membuat Draco Makin bergairah, entah kenapa...

Tapi permainan tengkuk itu tak pernah terjadi.

Draco mengerjap. Bibir Harry masih melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun, tubuhnya bergerak menempel, menghumping Draco, yang mulai mengeras. Tapi...

Tapi...

Draco merasakan perutnya mulas. Dia menjauh, berdeham. "Kau mau membawa ini ke kamar?"

"Kamar?" Ulang Harry, matanya masih menatap bibir Draco.

"Kamarku," kata Draco memperjelas. "Asrama Slytherin. Ring the bell?"

Harry tampak bingung. "Oh. Er. Bagaimana kalau di kelas kosong di koridor sebelah? Aku tak yakin bisa menahan inI sampai ke... Kamarmu."

Draco nyengir malas. "Well, let's go."

Mereka bangkit. Harry tampak sangat bersemangat, dia menunggu Draco menyelesaikan memasukan buku-bukunya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis lagi. "Kenapa kau menungguku?"

"Pardon?"

Draco tertawa. "Potter, Kita tak Akan jalan bergandengan ke kelas kosong di koridor sebelah kan?" Tanyanya, menyisipkan nada bingung.

Harry tersentak. "Oh yeah. Yeah. Sori. Aku lupa."

"Lupa?"

Harry nyengir kecil. "Kurasa aku terlalu bersemangat. Kutunggu ya." Lalu dia berbalik dan pergi.

Draco menarik napas panjang, kernyitannya Makin dalam. Dia memakai tas nya, lalu berjalan menyusul Harry. Dia membuka pintu kelas, sempat melihat Harry menatapnya dengan Mata hijau besar dan penuh harap...

"Expelliarmus!" Seru Draco, Dan tongkat Harry melayang ke tangannya. Harry tergagap.

"Apa..."

"Incarcerous!" Tali panjang muncul dari tongkatnya, membebat Harry kuat dari lengan sampai pinggangnya, membuat cewek itu kehilangan keseimbangan Dan terjatuh ke kursi di belakangnya, matanya melebar syok.

"Draco... Apa yang..."

Draco menatap cewek itu dingin. "Siapa kau?" Desisnya, mengangkat tongkat yang dia lucuti tadi. "Ini bukan tongkat Harry."

Cewek itu menatapnya ketakutan.

"Tidak memakai parfum vanilla favoritnya dan aku, adalah kesalahan terbesarmu. Memintaku berbelanja untukmu? Aku berkencan dengan Harry selama 6 tahun, tak sekalipun dia pernah meminta Satu knut pun dariku. Dan kau Kira kau bisa meniru caranya menciumku?" Tandas Draco, menatap cewek di depannya marah. "Siapa kau?" Ulangnya.

Tubuh Harry gadungan gemetar ketakutan.

Draco mendengus. "Kau Kira ini lucu ya? Dobby!"

Ctar! Peri rumahnya datang segera. Dobby menatap bingung Harry, yang terikat di kursi.

"Dia peniru," tandas Draco. "Cari Harry yang asli. Kalau dia sedang bersama seseorang, beri dia kode." Dobby hanya mengangguk, lalu menghilang.

Draco bersedekap, menatap gadis itu tajam. "Kau tak mau mengatakan siapa dirimupun tak masalah. Penyamaran yang sempurna, kau pasti memakai polijus. Hanya Satu jam, dan Kita lihat siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, pintu dibuka, dan Harry yang asli masuk, menatap kaget dirinya yang lain yang terikat di kursi.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa dia?" Tanya harry syok pada Draco, yang masih mengernyit dalam.

"Entahlah. Dia datang ke perpus menyamar sebagai dirimu, berusaha menciumku dan mengajakku tidur bersama."

Harry tergagap. "What? Tapi..." Dia tampak tak habis pikir.

Draco mendengus. "Dia mungkin tak tahu kita sudah sangat lama bersama. Dia tak memakai parfum vanilla kau tahu, alih-alih melati, dan Kita berdua tahu kau tak terlalu suka bau bunga. Dan saat aku menawarkan membelikan Satu set, dia bilang oke. Like, kau tak pernah bilang oke jika aku menawarimu sesuatu. Ever. Dan dia dengan santai bilang oke." Dia menggeleng. "Dia pasti tak tahu kau punya segudang duit di gringotts."

Harry masih tampak tertegun, jelas saja karena melihat dirinya sendiri duduk di depannya seperti itu.

"Dan dia menciumku. Ciuman itu yang menyadarkanku. Caranya berbeda denganmu. Dan di lain waktu aku mungkin tak Akan mempermasalahkannya, tapi dengan Dua bukti lainnya... Serta stok besar polijus milik Slughorn di bawah tanah... Aku mencoba mencari bukti akhir tak terelakkan. " Dia menunjukkan tongkat si peniru pada Harry.

Harry mengernyit. "Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku... Apa motifnya..."

"Untuk tidur denganku sepertinya," kata Draco, mengernyit menatap si peniru lagi.

Harry berjengit. "Seputus asa itukah..."

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kita tunggu saja. Kurasa tak mungkin masih lama..."

Mereka terdiam menunggu. Si peniru berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gagal tentu saja. Tanpa tongkat.

Lalu dia mulai berubah. Rambut menjadi pirang dan lebih panjang. Tubuh memendek sedikit. Dan..

"Lisa Turpin!" Seru Draco syok, tak percaya. "Tapi... Kenapa?"

Lisa tak menjawab, hanya menunduk sambil menangis terisak.

Harry mengernyit dalam. "Merlin, kau sungguhan pelacur ya? Mau sampai Mana kau terjerumus?" Tandasnya tanpa ampun. Lisa menatapnya penuh benci.

"Kau tak berhak... Kau tak berhak..."

"Apa yang kau dapat dari ini? Tidur sekali dengan Draco tak Akan menguntungkanmu kan? Kecuali..." Harry berhenti bicara, menatapnya seolah dia sungguhan tak percaya pada apa yang terjadi.

"Untuk mengambil keperawanannya?" Tanya Draco, masih tampak sangat bingung. Lisa Turpin, cewek Tercantik sesekolah, jelas tak perlu mempermalukan dirinya seperti ini kan?

Harry mendengus. "Keperawanan apanya. Dia sudah tidak perawan," ketusnya. "Seamus yang cerita. Kau sungguh putus asa kan? Astaga, bagaimana bisa manusia sebodoh dirimu masuk ke Ravenclaw?"

Lisa memelototinya. "Aku tak minta pendapat mu dasar cewek jelek Tak punya adat..."

Harry menggeleng. "Merlin, dan sekarang aku jadi kasihan padamu. Roger Davies! Seputus asa itukah dirimu? Seluruh sekolah membicarakan bagaimana bisa gadis 'baik-baik dengan harga diri tinggi' seperti Lisa Turpin mau ditiduri oleh Playboy macam Roger Davies. Tapi sekarang jelas. Kau putus asa. Butuh seseorang yang bisa menidurimu tanpa menuntut apapun darimu. Tapi kau lupa mulut Roger Davies lebih bocor daripada kuali yang Paling tipis sekalipun." Dia mendesah.

Draco mengernyit dalam. "Aku tak mengerti..."

Harry menatapnya simpati. "Kau jelas tak tahu, karena kau tak Ada di kelas pubertas cewek saat kelas Dua dulu. Tapi kau pasti tahu soal Ramuan kesuburan? Memastikan bayi akan terbentuk hanya dengan sekali berhubungan. Tapi ramuan itu Tak Akan bekerja jika..."

"... Jika pihak wanita masih perawan, karena Virginitas sendiri memiliki sihir pelindung yang luar biasa, yang sulit dipenetrasi Ramuan apapun..." Sambung Draco teksbook, wajahnya berubah pucat, lalu hijau, sangat mual. Mual. Membayangkan apa yang nyaris terjadi padanya. Membayangkan kehidupannya yang Akan menjadi lebih berantakan dari sekarang.

Harry mengusap punggungnya. "Tarik napas," bisiknya.

"Kurasa aku akan muntah," kata Draco, wajahnya masih hijau. Harry mendesah, mengeluarkan botol butterbeer dari tas nya, membimbing Draco duduk, memaksanya minum. Draco merasakan rasa hangat yang ditimbulkan oleh butterbeer membuat nya sedikit rileks. Setelah tenang, dia merasakan amarahnya membludak.

"Kau!" Bentaknya pada Lisa yang mengkerut ketakutan.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang Potter bicarakan! Aku tidak memakai Ramuan apapun!"

Harry hanya mendesah, mengangkat bahu. Draco mendengus. "Kau Kira aku bodoh kan?" Dia melambaikan tongkatnya, dan cahaya kuning muncul dari perut Lisa, berubah menjadi biru. Cewek itu membelalak paham. "Kau darah murni dan tak berpikir aku tahu mantra ini?" Tawa Draco sedingin es.

Harry mengernyit. "Mantra apa?"

"Mantra siklus kesuburan. Diwariskan turun temurun, karena darah murni sudah hampir punah. Biru adalah tanda subur, merah tidak subur. Tapi jika birunya setua ini," Draco menunjuk perut Lisa yang biru nya Makin menggelap, menjadi dongker. "Artinya kesuburan yang dipaksakan karena obat, atau mungkin efek samping obat..."

Harry meringis. "Turpin, kau benar-benar bodoh..."

Lisa hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan, dengan tangan masih terikat kuat di tubuhnya.

"Beraninya kau! Aku tak habis pikir! Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu sampai kau membalasku seperti ini?" Bentak Draco, matanya melotot penuh murka.

"Aku ingin menyelamatkanmu dari gadis darah campuran kampungan..."

Draco mengibaskan tongkatnya, dan meja di sebelah Lisa meledak berkeping. Cewek itu membelalak kaget, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Aku tak percaya kau berniat merusak hubunganku dan Harry!" Desis Draco, mencengkeram tongkatnya. "Berapa Kali harus kubilang padamu sampai ini bisa masuk ke otakmu yang tumpul? Aku tak menyukaimu. Tidak sedikitpun. Dulu aku memang tertarik padamu, karena kupikir kau cantik, cerdas, Dan available. Tapi sekarang tak setetespun rasa itu tersisa. Kau sungguh sampah, dan aku tak Akan sudi menikahimu walaupun kau wanita terakhir di dunia!'

Lisa membelalak penuh luka. Harry berjengit.

"Dan aku Akan membawamu ke Dumbledore. Aku yakin apa yang kau lakukan harusnya membuatmu di keluarkan dari sekolah," tandas Draco keji.

Lisa menggeleng, tangisnya makin deras. "Draco, no, please... Tidak Dumbledore...please... Aku tak mau di keluarkan dari sekolah... Masa depanku..."

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya?" Raung Draco murka. "Kau nyaris menghancurkan seluruh Masa depanku, Dan kau Tak peduli kan? Jadi kenapa aku harus peduli pada Masa depanmu?!"

Lisa hanya bisa menangis terisak-isak.

"Merlin, kau tahu aku Akan menghancurkan hidupmu, Akan kukirim kau ke Azkaban, kalau apa yang kau lakukan berhasil. Sebelumnya aku Tak sudi menikahimu, dan kau pikir kehadiran anak akan mengubahnya?!"

Lisa menangis meraung.

Harry menatapnya kasihan. "Dengar Turpin..."

"Aku tak sudi mendengar apapun darimu!" Raung Lisa memelototi Harry dengan Mata merah padam Dan wajah bengkak karena menangis. "Kau darah campuran menjijikan Tak tahu adat..."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu. "Whatever." Lalu dia menoleh pada Draco. "Kau mau membawanya ke Dumbledore sekarang?"

Draco masih tampak berusaha menahan emosinya. Tangannya gemetar, mencengkeram tongkatnya kuat. Harry mendesah, meremas tangan itu.

"Tarik napas..." Bisiknya.

Draco menarik napas dalam, memejamkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. Dia mendatangi Lisa, menarik cewek itu berdiri, melepaskan ikatannya, membawa cewek itu keluar menuju kantor Dumbledore. Harry mengikuti nya dari belakang, berharap mereka tak bertemu siapapun dan memancing gosip.

Mereka sampai di kantor Dumbledore tanpa halangan untungnya, hanya bertemu serombongan anak kelas 1 Hufflepuff yang menatap Draco ketakutan. Dumbledore sedang duduk di kursinya saat guru itu mempersilakan mereka masuk. Dia mengernyit melihat Lisa yang menangis sesenggukan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya pada Harry, yang tampak Paling bisa di ajak bicara saat itu. Draco mendudukan Lisa di kursi di depan Dumbledore, sementara dia Dan Harry berdiri di belakangnya..Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi, membuat Dumbledore mendesah panjang.

"Miss Turpin..." Katanya, nadanya penuh simpati. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Draco... Aku ingin bersama Draco..." Jawab lisa, sesenggukan di tangannya. "Aku menginginkannya sejak kelas 3, dan saat akhirnya dia mulai memberi ku harapan, dia memutuskanku begitu saja..."

Draco mendengus. "Merlin, harapan apa? Aku selalu bilang padamu, berulang Kali, bahwa kau Tak punya kesempatan, bahwa kau tak Akan pernah bisa menggantikan Harry, bahwa aku sangat mencintai Harry. Bukan salahku kalau kau begitu bebal..."

"Draco," kata Dumbledore memperingatkan. Draco terdiam, menggertakkan giginya. "Miss Turpin, kau mungkin tak tahu bahwa Draco sudah bersama dengan Harry sejak kelas Satu dulu..."

"Dia tahu, sir," tandas Draco. "Aku memberitahunya!"

Dumbledore mengernyit menatap Lisa lagi. "Kau tahu Mr Malfoy tidak tertarik, kau tahu dia sudah bersama dengan seseorang sejak kelas 1. Kenapa kau melakukan ini Miss Turpin, kau tahu kau Tak bisa memaksakan cinta."

Lisa menggeleng. "Aku tak rela Draco bersama dengan cewek darah campuran Tak punya adat, bodoh, dan jelek seperti Potter! Potter bahkan tak punya seujung jaripun dari apa yang kupunya! Aku dan Draco akan terlihat bagus..."

"Oh my God!" Ketus Draco, menatap langit-langit meminta kesabaran. "Oh my God! Beri aku alasan untuk tidak mengutuk mu saat ini juga Turpin!"

"Kau merasa punya kualitas lebih dari Harria Potter?" Tanya Dumbledore pelan. "Gadis yang memperjuangkan hidupnya untuk seluruh dunia sihir. Kau merasa kau lebih baik dari dia?"

Lisa hanya bisa tergagap.

"Dan Harria Potter tak Akan pernah punya niatan menghancurkan hidup seseorang hanya karena obsesi pada seorang laki-laki. Dia berani, punya hati yang lapang, Dan saat inipun, saat dimana kau berusaha menghancurkan hubungan yang Susah payah dia Bina dengan Satu dari orang yang Paling dia cintai yang masih hidup, aku bisa melihat dia menatapmu kasihan. Dia masih bisa bersimpati padamu. Apa kau berpikir kau bisa lebih baik dari dia?" Tanya Dumbledore lagi. "Hanya karena kau punya Dua orangtua yang berasal dari keluarga penyihir?"

Lisa berjengit, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya.

"Jika kau tua, kecantikan Akan hilang. Setelah itu, apa yang kita punya, apa yang berkesan, hanyalah apa yang Ada di dalam hati Kita," kata Dumbledore bijak. "Dan kau, miss Turpin, tidak mencintai Draco Malfoy sama sekali, karena saat Kita mencintai seseorang, kita berharap orang itu bahagia. Yang kau rasakan hanya obsesi belaka, hanya hayalan dimana kau merasa menjadi satu-satunya yang pantas mendampingi Mr Malfoy."

Harry meringis. "Apakah dia Akan di hukum?" Tanyanya.

Dumbledore mengangguk. "Tentu. Ramuan polijus terlarang di Hogwarts. Ditambah dengan keinginan memanipulasi untuk mendapatkan anak... Aku takut aku tak bisa mempertahankan mu di Hogwarts miss Turpin..."

Lisa meraung gila-gilaan. Harry melirik Draco, yang wajahnya mengeras, jelas tak peduli pada apa yang Akan terjadi pada Lisa.

"Dia masih bisa transfer sekolah kan? Madam maxim bisa..." Tanya Harry Tak yakin.

Dumbledore menatap Harry dengan senyum. "Kau dan Mr Malfoy bisa keluar sekarang. Kurasa miss Turpin masih perlu sedikit wejangan dariku..."

Draco mendengus. "Dia gila sir, harusnya masukan saja ke St mungo," tandasnya keji, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban Dumbledore. Harry menatap meminta maaf pada kepsek itu, yang dibalas Dumbledore dengan masih tersenyum, lalu menyusul draco.

Cowok itu berjalan luar biasa cepat menuju asramanya, tampak tak peduli Harry mengikutinya atau tidak..Harry mendesah, mengeluarkan jubah gaibnya, mengikuti Draco sampai masuk ke kamarnya. Draco langsung duduk di kasurnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tangannya. Harry melepaskan jubah gaibnya, duduk perlahan di sebelah Draco.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry akhirnya setelah hening lama.

Draco menarik napas, mengangkat kepalanya menatap langit-langit. "Bagaimana kalau dia berhasil menipuku? Bagaimana kalau aku sungguhan punya anak dengannya?" Dia menatap Harry tanpa ekspresi. Harry mengernyit dalam

"Tapi dia gagal kan, kau terlalu mengenalku untuk bisa salah..."

"Bagaimana kalau dia menyerangku saat aku mabuk? Aku tak akan menyadarinya sama sekali. Polijus, penyamaran sempurna," kata Draco tajam.

Harry terdiam.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, tentu saja. Kau akan marah, Tak mau mendengar penjelasan, memutuskanku di tempat..."tukasnya getir.

Harry mendesah. "Mungkin," katanya akhirnya.

Draco berjengit.

"Mungkin begitu yang Akan kulakukan sebelum... Sebelum... Kau tahu, SECTUMSEMPRA..." Lanjut Harry pelan. "Tapi kalau Ada pelajaran yang bisa kuambil dari kejadian itu, aku tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tidak dengan alasan apapun. Jadi... Mungkin aku masih akan cemburu... Tapi kurasa aku Akan mendengarkanmu... Dengan veritaserum?" Dia meringis.

Draco tertawa. "Tentu saja. Kau tak akan percaya begitu saja..."

Harry memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Tidak dengan Lisa Turpin."

"Aku mengatakan berulang Kali, dia tak punya kesempatan..."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Hanya saja," Harry mengangkat bahu. "Dia.. Lisa Turpin... Punya segala kualitas yang tak kupunya. Dia cantik..."

"Kau cantik!" Protes Draco.

Harry tersenyum padanya. "Dia pintar. Darah murni..."

"Oh ayolah, mendadak kau peduli pada status darah?"

"Aku tak peduli sama sekali. Tapi aku tahu kau peduli. Atau setidaknya, orangtuamu peduli, Dan Kita berdua tahu kau sangat menjunjung tinggi pendapat orangtuamu..."

Draco meremas tangannya. "I still love you."

"Aku tahu," tawa Harry, mengangkat bahu lagi. "Hanya saja, aku berpikir, kau tahu Lisa Turpin sudah mendapat restu ibumu..."

"Dan mendadak kau peduli pada restu?"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, aku peduli jika kau peduli," kata Harry, mendesah. "Dan Kita berdua tahu orangtuamu tak Akan pernah memberi restu untuk Kita..."

Draco membuka mulutnya untuk protes, tapi lalu menutupnya lagi. Dia tahu Harry benar, tak Ada gunanya mengingkari kenyataan.

"Jadi kumohon beri aku kelonggaran soal ini yeah?" Kata harry, mengecup tangan Draco. "Aku mungkin akan selalu cemburu padanya."

Draco mendesah panjang, menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Harry. Mereka terdiam lama, sampai cowok itu berkata lagi. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan, jika sampai rencana Lisa turpin berhasil... Dan aku punya anak dengannya... Kau... Kau masih mau bersamaku kan? Dengan... Dengan anak?"

Harry menatapnya geli. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu...

"Tentu saja kan? Aku tak mungkin menyuruhmu meninggalkan anakmu sendiri. Kau lihat aku Draco, aku tak pernah ingin Ada orang lain yang merasakan seperti yang aku rasakan. Tanpa orangtua, dibenci oleh keluargaku sendiri. Dan, I love you too, kau tahu. Kau dan segala kekurangan mu..." Kata Harry, merapatkan tubuhnya ke Draco.

Draco tersenyum. "I love you so much." Dia mengecup bibir harry, menatapnya penuh sayang. "Kita bisa membuat kode. Untuk menghindari hal itu?"

"Kode apa?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin kata-kata yang memastikan bahwa kau adalah kau... Dan aku adalah aku..."

Harry mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau Draco Malfoy is a prat?" Tanyanya menggoda. Draco memutar bola matanya. "Hei, seriusan, tak Akan Ada yang berani bilang begitu selain aku. Dan Ron. Jadi kecuali Ron yang menjadi aku..."

Draco memasang wajah mau muntah, membuat Harry terbahak.

-dhdhdhdh-

Draco sedang melewati deretan rak di perpus saat melihat Harry sedang mengambil buku di rak herbologi. Melihat sekitar mereka kosong, cowok itu langsung menghampiri pacarnya.

"Morning," sapanya, mengecup pipi Harry dari belakang. Harry terlonjak sedikit, menoleh menatap Draco. Wajah kagetnya langsung tersenyum lebar, membuat hati Draco meleleh.

"Hei," sapa Harry, berjinjit untuk mengecup sekilas bibir Draco.

"Bukannya kau Ada herbologi?"

"Batal karena hujan deras. Syukurlah."

Draco menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu kenapa kau ambil kelas itu..."

"Salah Satu persyaratan NEWT Auror," jelas Harry, nyengir padanya.

Draco meringis. "Kau masih ingin menjadi Auror? Kau Tak capek dengan segala keruwetan dengan penyihir hitam?" Tanyanya heran, menyandarkan punggungnya ke rak itu agar bisa menatap Harry.

Cewek itu mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain itu. Lagipula, itu perkerjaan yang berguna."

Draco terkekeh. "Kau tahu, kalau kita langsung menikah setelah lulus sekolah..."

Harry tertawa. "Maksudmu setelah Voldemort KO?"

Draco mengernyit. "Hmm..."

"Kau tahu Kita tak mungkin menikah sebelum itu."

"Why not?"

"Karena kau akan jadi mata-mata?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kita bisa menikah secara privat tahu. Aku, kau, Blaise, Theo, Granger, Weasley, dan Dumbledore bisa menjadi saksi..."

Harry menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Tidak saat perang Draco."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Atau aku bisa mengganti Ramuan kontrasepsi di kamarku dengan jus cherry..."

"Dan kau akan menjerumuskan dirimu di lubang yang sama dengan Lisa Turpin?" Tawa Harry, menggeleng.

"Aku putus asa," Draco ikut tertawa. "Anak jelas Akan membuatmu menikahiku kan?"

"Slytherin," gumam Harry, mengambil 1 buku, membukanya.

"Nope, lebih seperti Gryffindor, kau pengaruh burukku. Slytherins sejati tak akan membicarakan rencana liciknya dengan korban..."

"Gryffindor juga tak akan membicarakan rencana liciknya dengan korban!"

"Oh yeah, kalian akan. Ketakutan akan rasa bersalah," kata Draco pasti.

Harry menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Draco tertawa. Mereka terdiam sejenak, Harry akhirnya menemukan buku yang dia Cari. Lalu Cewek itu bersandar di rak di sebelah Draco, mendesah panjang. Draco menariknya untuk duduk di lantai sambil tetap bersandar pada rak.

"Aku sudah memikirkan soal anak ini," kata Harry akhirnya.

Draco menatapnya penasaran. "Dan?"

"Kurasa... Kurasa aku juga ingin. Punya anak," wajah Harry merona. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Setelah selesai perang. Jika Kita masih hidup."

Draco berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran soal kemungkinan mereka akan mati. Dia nyengir lebar. "Well, jadi baby Scorpius akan segera hadir..."

"Baby siapa?" Tanya Harry tajam.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Harry tergagap. "Darimana kau dapat nama aneh begitu?!"

Draco cemberut. "Itu bukan nama aneh, nama salah Satu bintang, kau tahu tradisi keluarga Black."

Harry masih menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Kau ingin anak Kita di bully ya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Namaku unik, dan tak Ada yang berani membully ku."

Harry mendengus. "Di depanmu."

Draco nyengir malas. "Aku tak peduli, asal tak ada yang mengatakannya di depanku. Haters gonna hate. Mereka hanya iri."

"Iri ingin punya nama aneh?"

"Unik. Bukan aneh. Mereka sekali mendengar namaku, dan tak akan pernah melupakannya."

Harry mendengus. "Kenarsisanmu kadang membuatku takjub."

Draco tertawa. "You know you love me."

"So much," sahut Harry, menatapnya tersenyum. Draco tertawa lagi. "Anyway! Kita tak tahu apakah akan dapat anak cewek ..."

Draco mengibaskan tangannya. "Malfoy selalu memproduksi cowok."

Harry mengernyit. "Tapi aku ingin anak cewek!"

Draco tampak mual. "No way. Aku tak bisa membayangkan membesarkan anak cewek, lalu melihatnya di dekati pria lain... No. No. Cowok lebih Aman."

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Alasan macam apa itu. Kau cemburu pada pacar anak yang bahkan belum lahir?"

Draco bergidik. "Tidak. Aku tak Akan bisa hidup tenang kalau punya anak cewek. Scorpius. Lalu jika Kita beruntung punya anak selanjutnya, Orion. Dan jika kau masih sanggup, Satu lagi, Caelum atau Aries..."

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Nope. No way. Setelah bertahun-tahun kau mencela keluarga Weasley karena banyak anak, sekarang kau berpikir akan punya anak cowok segitu banyak seperti mereka? Dimana harga dirimu?"

Draco meringis. "Well yeah. Kurasa sudah ku kubur hidup-hidup sejak aku bertemu denganmu dan mengejarmu seperti orang bodoh."

Harry terbahak. "Jadi kau mengakui kalau kau yang mengejar-ngejarku sejak awal?" Godanya.

Draco cemberut. "Whatever. Lihat Kita sekarang, membicarakan nama anak. Kau tak akan sebahagia ini kalau tidak bersamaku tahu."

Harry nyengir, mengecup bibir cowok itu sekilas, membuat Draco agak kaget. "So true. Seriusan, tanpa kamu, rasanya aku tak mungkin merasa melayang seperti ini..."

Draco tersenyum puas. Mendekatkan kepalanya lagi pada Harry. Hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan.

"Setidaknya anak cewek Satu. Lily akan jadi anak manis..."

"Lily? Kau ingin memberi nama anak Kita dari nama orang yang sudah mati?" Tanya Draco tak percaya.

Harry mengangkat bahu. "Why not?"

Draco masih tampak tak suka. "No... Aku tak mau punya anak cewek Potter. Aku Akan mengalah soal nama, karena aku yang memberi nama depan. Scorpius bisa pakai nama tengah James. Bagaimana pun, ayahmu idolaku..."

Harry tertawa tak yakin. "Ayahku? Idolamu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi. "Dia berkeras mendekati cewek sampai akhirnya cewek itu menyerah. Sangat Slytherin. Dan dia bukan manusia suci tanpa kesalahan dari Gryffindor. "

"Maksudmu dia tukang bully sepertimu kan?" Harry memutar bola matanya.

"Dan dia berani berdiri di depan Pangeran Kegelapan, mengorbankan nyawanya, untuk istrinya Dan anaknya," tambah Draco. "Aku ingin punya keberanian itu."

Harry tersenyum sayang padanya, tapi tak bisa menyingkirkan keinginan untuk menggoda. "Oh? Mendadak ingin menjadi pemberani? Pahlawan? Rela berkorban? Apakah aku harus meminjam topi seleksi untuk menyeleksimu ulang?"

Draco tertawa, meremas tangan Harry. "Apa menurutmu Kita akan tetap pacaran kalau aku juga diGryffindor?"

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jelas saja kan? Malah Kita bisa ketemu setiap saat..."

Draco nyengir jail. "Nah. Kurasa tidak."

"Tidak?"

"Kurasa aku dan kamu Akan jadi musuh. Sampai setidaknya kelas tiga? Saat bodimu mulai membuatku ngiler di tempat," kata Draco, menerawang. Harry mencubit pinggangnya, membuat Draco Makin terbahak. "Tidak. Seriusan Har! Aku hanya membayangkan apa yang Akan kulakukan. Kalau aku dikelilingi lingkungan yang bebal..."

"Apa hubungannya lingkungan dengan hubungan Kita? Aku Gryffindor, dan aku yang menjalin hubungan denganmu selama 6 tahun..."

"Karena aku yang maju duluan," kata Draco, nyengir kecil. "Karena aku Slytherin, selalu mencari kesempatan. Atau membuat kesempatan. Selalu berambisi mendapat apapun yang kuinginkan, dengan cara apapun. Coba bayangkan kalau aku tak punya kualitas itu. Perasaan tak akan pernah berubah. Aku tahu aku pasti masih akan menganggap kau sangat cantik, punya mata sangat indah, saat di madam Malkin waktu Kita kelas 1. Tapi aku Akan terlalu bebal, dan sombong, untuk mengakuinya. Alih-alih aku akan menggodamu terus, membuatmu benci padaku..."

"Apa bedanya dengan yang kau lakukan dulu?" Dengus Harry.

"Bedanya adalah, aku yang Slytherin segera menyadari kesalahanku, Dan walaupun Kita selalu bertengkar, Kita tetap berteman dekat. Setelah aku meyakinkanmu bahwa Kita sebenarnya, jauh dari dalam lubuk hati, sangat serasi. Kau pikir aku yang Gryffindor akan melakukan itu? Nah, kurasa tidak."

Harry menatapnya tertegun.

Draco nyengir padanya. "Kurasa aku yang Gryffindor akan mengajakmu kencan saat kelas 3, Dan kau akan menolakku dengan tegas. Pergi denganmu Malfoy? Lebih baik aku pergi dengan cumi-cumi raksasa!"

Harry menyembur tertawa terbahak. "Kau pikir aku akan berkata begitu?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Positif."

Harry menggeleng, masih tak bisa berhenti cekikikan. "Kau tahu, itu yang dikatakan ibuku pada ayahku, yang kulihat di pensieve Snape."

Draco mengangkat bahu lagi. "Double positif kalau begitu."

Harry tertawa lagi. "Oke jadi aku Akan menolakmu saat kelas 3. Lalu apa? Kau mengejarku sampai aku bilang oke?"

Draco kembali menerawang, lalu menggeleng. "Nah. Tidak. Kurasa harga diriku yang terlalu tinggi, Akan double saat masuk Gryffindor. Jadi tidak. Aku akan memakimu, menjelekkanmu dari belakang, mengataimu bodoh karena melepaskan kesempatan emas mengencaniku begitu saja." Kata cowok itu, membuat Harry menatapnya terpana. Draco mengangguk. "Yup. Itu yang akan kulakukan. Lalu aku Akan mengencani cewek lain hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa kau tak membuatku sakit hati, bahwa aku bisa mendapat yang lebih baik, bahwa penolakanmu sama sekali tak penting untukku..."

"Bagaimana bisa kau yang Gryffindor lebih bajingan dari kau yang Slytherin?" Tanya harry takjub.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Gryffindor memang bajingan. Aku berusaha mengatakannya padamu bertahun-tahun kan?"

Harry kembali mencubit pinggangnya, membuat Draco tertawa lagi.

"Jujur dan bebal bukan kombinasi yang baik, Potter."

"Jadi intinya Kita Tak Akan jalan bareng jika kau masuk Gryffindor?!" Protes Harry tak terima.

Draco menggeleng. "Kita Akan pacaran. Tapi kau harus menungguku menyelesaikan Masa puberku. Jadi itu artinya aku akan terus menggodamu, mungkin masih beberapa Kali mengajakmu kencan karena, kau tahu, kau membuatku tertantang..."

Harry menatapnya jijik.

"What? Benar kan? Gryffindor suka tantangan. Dan dengan menolakku, kau membuatku Makin meninginkanmu!"

Harry bahkan tak punya jawaban untuk itu. Dia tahu Draco seratus persen benar.

"Jadi aku Akan mengajakmu kencan lagi Dan lagi. Kau akan menolakku lagi Dan lagi. Membuatku Makin penasaran sekaligus membencimu. Membuatmu membenciku setengah mati, karena aku bajingan yang di Satu waktu mengajakmu kencan, ditolak, lalu langsung jalan dengan cewek lain tanpa usaha lebih..."

"Maksudmu kau akan jadi Playboy jika masuk ke Gryffindor?" Tandas harry, tampak Makin Tak menyukai kisah ini.

Draco nyengir menggoda. "Playboy, hanya untuk menarik perhatianmu. Tapi kau keras kepala seperti biasa, berpura-pura bahwa itu tak menyakiti mu, jadi aku Akan Makin berani. Makin brengsek. Hanya agar kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang bukan tatapan benci..."

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengubah sikapku kalau kau bajingan begitu?"

Draco mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi kau pikir Gryffindor Draco akan tahu? Nah nah nah. Bebal. Bebal. Bebal."

Harry meringis. "Lalu dimana kita akan pacaran?"

Draco mendesah, seolah dia juga benci cerita ini, tapi jelas dia menikmati reaksi Harry. "Kurasa saat kelas 5, atau 6? Kita Akan bertengkar sangat hebat. Mungkin karena kau tahu bahwa alasan kenapa selama 5 tahun tak Ada yang mengajakmu berkencan karena aku mengutuk cowok-cowok yang tertarik padamu dari belakang, sebelum mereka maju padamu..."

Harry tergagap. "Kau apa?"

Draco nyengir. "Oh aku tahu sifatku yang ini tak Akan berubah dimanapun asramaku berada."

"Jadi kau... Berplayboy ria, sedangkan aku... Harus berpikir bahwa diriku Tak menarik, tak Ada yang ingin pacaran denganku..."

"Selain aku."

Harry Makin syok. "Bukankah itu cara Slytherin? Curang!?"

"Bukan sama sekali. Cara Slytherin adalah melakukan nya dengan serahasia mungkin, mungkin menyebarkan ke seluruh sekolah kalau kau pembawa sial?"

Harry mengerjap.

"Tapi cara Gryffindor," lanjut Draco, nyengir menggoda. "Adalah mengecapmu dengan stempel: Milik Draco Malfoy. Memastikan semua orang tahu itu. Dan maju dengan gagah jika Ada yang mencoba mengusiknya."

"Kau sebut itu tindakan berani?!"

"Oh tentu saja. Aku melindungimu dari tangan biadab cowok-cowok lain yang bahkan Tak selevel denganku."

Harry menggeleng. "Merlin, aku tak sudi mengencani orang sepertimu."

Draco tertawa terbahak. "Jadi saat kelas 6, atau 5. Kita bertengkar karena kau tahu alasan cowok menjauhimu karena aku. Kita bertengkar hebat, dan kau menolak mengajakku bicara. Saat itu, kurasa aku menyadari bahwa pikiranmu tentang aku sangat penting untukku. Aku marah, dan memutuskan bahwa ini saat yang tepat melupakan mu. Jadi aku akan tidur dengan cewek lain."

Harry tergagap. "What?!"

Draco meringis. "Hm, kurasa aku tetap Akan merasa bersalah sudah melakukan nya dengan orang lain. Karena aku bisa saja mendeklarasikan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah milikku, tapi kau, tanpa perlu mengatakan apapun, telah melakukan hal yang sama dengan hatiku. Aku milikmu."

Harry masih tampak syok.

"Tapi apa yang terjadi sudah terjadi. Dan Gryffindor yang Tak pernah bisa tutup mulut, mulai menyebarkan berita itu. Sampai padamu. Dan kau Akan menatapku terluka, memeluk dirimu sendiri. Dan saat itu aku tahu betapa bajingannya diriku. Betapa aku Tak berhak melakukan ini padamu." Draco mendesah. "Tipikal Gryffindor. Menyesal belakangan."

Harry berjengit. "Well, cerita ini menyebalkan. Tapi jika aku menatapmu terluka, berarti aku juga punya perasaan padamu kan?"

Draco menatapnya geli. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, kau tak Akan menanggapinya sama sekali kan? Tapi tidak, kau selalu sama semangatnya denganku jika Kita sedang berantem..."

"Senang mendengar bahwa dimana pun asrama Kita, Kita Akan tetap berantem dengan penuh semangat," tandas harry sarkastis. "Jadi lalu kau meminta maaf padaku?"

Draco menimbang-nimbang. "Yeah, mungkin. Tapi bukan secara langsung. Aku Akan berhenti menggodamu, berhenti mengataimu, aku Akan... Leave you alone, seperti yang selalu kau minta..."

"Kau anggap itu permintaan maaf?" Tanya harry bingung.

"Gryffindor. Jangan Tanya padaku bagaimana cara berpikir mereka."

Harry menggebuk lengannya, membuat Draco terbahak.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau Akan mulai merasa kesepian. Aku akan merasa kesepian. Tapi hidup jalan terus. Aku dan kau berjalan di jalan yang berbeda. Seluruh sekolah menyadari bahwa aku sudah menyerah, Dan pria-pria mulai mendekatimu..."

Harry tertawa. "Pasti sulit bagimu menjalani adegan ini."

Draco cemberut. "Tapi aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak Akan menyakiti mu lagi. Jadi aku hanya diam saja melihatmu pacaran dengan cowok lain, melihatmu bisa tertawa dengan orang lain,.tapi Tak pernah denganku..." Dia terdengar Makin suram.

Harry menepuk pundaknya simpati. "Kau Tahu kau layak mendapatkannya."

Draco mengangguk. "Lalu kita Akan mulai berteman. Berteman sungguhan. Mungkin karena Kita mulai saling bicara saat latihan Quidditch..."

"Aku akan tetap jadi seeker!" Kata Harry cepat. Draco menatapnya mencela.

"Aku tahu Potter. Sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin jadi chaser," katanya mengakui.

Harry menatapnya tak percaya. "Sungguh?" Dia baru tahu fakta ini.

"Sebelum Hogwarts, aku selalu ingin jadi chaser. Pusat perhatian. Mencetak goal demi goal. Bukan hanya sekedar menangkap Satu bola dan mengakhiri pertandingan..."

Harry tergagap.

Draco nyengir. "Kau. Punya pengaruh luar biasa dalam hidupku."

Harry tertawa terbahak. "Seriusan? Kau bukan cuma mengarang cerita ini kan?"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa Tanya Blaise. Dia yang masih sering mengingatkanku soal ini."

Harry mengangguk-angguk. "Dan kau juga punya pengaruh luar biasa padaku tahu," katanya. "Topi seleksi awalnya ingin memasukanku ke Slytherin."

Draco membelalak. "Kau?"

Harry terkikik. "Aku tak pernah cerita ya? Kau Tahu aku parselmouth, selalu berusaha mengejar APA yang kuinginkan... Tapi kurasa utamanya parselmouth. Dia pikir aku harus di Slytherin. Aku akan berjaya di Slytherin."

Giliran Draco yang menatapnya seolah dia sudah gila. "Kau tak akan bertahan di Slytherin. Dengan moral, kebebalan, kenekatan..."

Harry tertawa, menggebuknya main-main. "Entahlah. Aku tak berpikir sejauh itu. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku tak ingin Satu asrama dengan cowok sok tukang bully yang menganggap orang lain hanya kotoran dI sepatunya..."

Draco berjengit. "Oh my God!"

"Aku tahu!" Lanjut Harry, nyengir lebar. "Jadi aku berkata, tidak Slytherins, tidak Slytherins. Topi seleksi terus berusaha meyakinkanku. Tapi aku tetap tak mau. Jadi dia membawaku ke tempat kedua terbaik untukku, Gryffindor."

Draco tampak sangat sangat speechless.

Harry menggeleng. "Dia hanya melihat Satu kualitasku yang akan membuat Slytherins takluk, parselmouth. Selain itu, Dumbledore sendiri yang bilang, aku adalah cermianan Gryffindor sejati," katanya bangga.

"Hm, kalau itu adalah pujian..."

Harry menggebuk tangan Draco lagi. Mereka tertawa kegelian dengan kebodohan mereka dulu. Draco meraih tangan Harry, meremasnya.

"Sekarang, keadaan ini, adalah yang terbaik," desahnya.

"Em hmm. Lanjutkan ceritamu. Jadi Kita baikan karena Quidditch?" Tanya Harry.

Draco tertawa, mengangguk. "Kurasa. Apa lagi yang membuat Kita nyambung selain Quidditch? Jadi kurasa Kita mau tak mau Harus bicara karena Quidditch. Lalu karena aku tidak pernah mencela atau menggodamu, kau Akan mulai merasa bisa bicara denganku. Dan Kita mulai ngobrol. Kita selalu cocok urusan bicara kan? Jadi kurasa itu pasti yang membuat Kita Makin dekat..."

Harry tertawa. "Kurasa bisa kubayangkan itu yang terjadi. Kita akan mulai ngobrol di tempat lain selain lapangan Quidditch karena merasa cocok..."

"Exactly. Kita akan mengobrol di ruang rekreasi sampai malam..."

"Bertukar Surat saat di kelas..."

"Oh yeah. Tak bisa menahan diri untuk membagi joke-joke saat itu juga..."

"Dan aku Akan mulai mencarimu untuk hanya sekedar membahas soal makan malam..." Tawa Harry, teringat apa yang sering mereka lakukan dulu saat masih kelas Satu.

"Lalu mulai saling menceritakan soal rahasia Satu sama lain..."

"Lalu... Lalu... Aku mulai sadar bahwa kau lebih dari sekedar bajingan..."

"Lalu kau sadar bahwa kau lebih suka menghabiskan waktumu denganku daripada dengan pacaramu," kata Draco puas.

Harry tertawa terbahak. "Apa aku Akan selingkuh denganmu?"

Draco meringis. "No. No. Selingkuh bukan makananku."

Harry mengangguk. "Rasa bersalah akan membuat Kita berantakan."

"Lebih oke kalau Kita teman tapi mesra."

"Hmm, jadi seperti ini boleh?" Tanya harry, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco, yang tertawa.

"Seperti ini juga boleh," kata Draco mengecup tangan Harry yang dia genggam.

"Kenapa aku tidak memutuskan pacarku saja?"

"Karena kau keras kepala," jawab Draco simpel. "Kau merasa malu karena baru menyadari kau suka padaku saat aku sudah tak mengajakmu kencan lagi."

Harry tertawa. "Oh Merlin, memang itu yang akan kulakukan!"

"Aku mengenalmu luar dalam, Babe," kata Draco puas.

Harry menggeleng. "Aku sungguh bersyukur kau di Slytherin," katanya, mengecup leher Draco.

Draco tertawa. "Aku juga. Lain Kali kau boleh mengarang cerita soal jika kau yang Slytherin," katanya, lalu mulai mencium bibir harry.

"Hmm, aku masih punya tugas herbologi..." Desah Harry, saat tangan Draco membelai punggungnya.

"Oke," bisik Draco. Ciumannya naik ke belakang telinga harry, membuat cewek itu menggeliat.

"Draco..."

"What?"

Harry tertawa. "Oh baiklah. Sepuluh menit lagi di kamar kebutuhan?"

Draco hanya menjawab dengan nyengir puas, bangkit, lalu buru-buru keluar dari perpus menuju kamar kebutuhan. Harry hanya bisa menggeleng.

-dhdhdhdh-

Bersambuuung.. next chapter, balik ke shell cottage Dan kembali ke alur...

Siapa yang mau mengarang cerita soal slytherin Harry? Siapa tahu bisa Saya masukan ke sini hihiii

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian soal cerita Gryffindor Draco? Mencari-cari Dan ga pernah nemu, akhirnya ngarang sendiri deh Saya hahaha

Still,

Review?

I love you all so much readers... nyaris 8ribu kalta spesial untuk kalian..

Muaacchh


End file.
